Lost Then Found
by Holly-Danielle-C
Summary: Set after Charlie is shot...Heartbreak lies ahead for the Bays much loved couple, but happy endings are always on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: how can you forget someone that gives you so much to remember?

Hi guys,

As you can probably guess by my fanfic name, I'm Holly I have been reading stories for a while now, but I finally plucked up the courage to upload this. At first you may find it similar to Charlie and brax's ending on home and Away, but like I said, I want a happy ending, many twists and turns! I have big plans for where this story is going to go so I hope you enjoy, and your reviews and thoughts are much Appreciated

Ruby POV:

I was struggling to comprehend what Sid had just told me, the words kept spinning in my head and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Charlie…Char-Charlie was pregnant?" I said, shaking my head in disbelief whilst Casey rubbed my back in circles, holding me tightly, trying to whisper the words of comfort that right now just weren't going to make a difference.

"I know that this is a very hard time for you right now…this must be very difficult for you to handle Ruby. The baby died instantly from the wounds Charlie sustained from the bullets, it was incredibly unlikely she knew about the pregnancy herself." Sid said tentatively.

"How far along was she?" I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks

"Because of her physical state Ruby, it was extremely difficult to tell but umm...I would say around 6-8 weeks" Sid said sincerely

"Right…umm so what happens now?" I grabbed Casey's hand and holding it tightly, since it seemed he was the only stable thing going on around me at the moment.

"Well, Ruby, your mothers injuries are extensive, we don't know how much oxygen was supplied to her brain, what we do know is that her brain can still function slightly, she is on life support at the moment, we are currently waiting on an improvement to see if she can breathe and function by herself…"

"What, I don't understand, I saw her, they took her in there just now and she was breathing on her own?" I said, in denial about the possibility my mum might not be able to breathe on her own again

"At the moment Ruby, the ventilators are breathing for her, we don't know when she'll be able to breathe on her own…or if she'll ever be able to, eventually you will need to decide when the time is right to take her off the ventilators…see if she can definitely breathe by herself, I know you want to believe that everything will be ok, that she'll wake up and things will be how you want them to be, but she can't do it on her own ruby, the machines are keeping her alive at the moment"

"So you're asking me when to turn it all off?" I said, alarmed and absolutely terrified I might loose Charlie "Can I have a moment alone with her please, I need to see her" I said choking back the tears

"Of course" Sid whispered, rubbing my shoulder as he stood and turned to go down the corridor

I stood up from the seat, breaking from Casey's embrace and walked hurriedly to the hospital room, I was aware that my legs would give way and I would collapse in a heap of tears if I walked any slower. I froze at the door and looked at her for a minute, she was so fragile, like she could go any minute, her skin was paled of the life that was in her 8 hours ago, she was a fraction as the vibrancy that she gave off, I clasped my hand over my mouth and stood in tears, my mum, could slip away any second, my mummy.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to her, holding her hand " you can't be dead…you're so beautiful and your hands, you're hands are still warm" I whispered. I looked at her in the hospital bed "oh mum…mummy" I cried, crawling next to her holding on tightly and nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck…and I laid their for what felt like forever…

Casey POV

I sat outside the hospital room, in a trance, thinking of how we would have been gone right now, to our new lives in the city. I was snapped out of my trance by Elijah and Leah, telling me that it was probably best that I ring Brax, tell him the news that we just heard of. How was I supposed to tell him that he lost his child? And that he could lose the love of his life too? I wasn't cut out for this. I hated hospitals, always have. You can see why.

Just then, hurried footsteps came round the corner. Brax. "Casey" he called out as he came running down the corridor, out of breath. "Brax where have you been, we've been trying to call you" I said, a hint of anger in my voice that he'd left us all here whilst he went after Jake

"I was at the station, I'm sorry, where's Charlie, is she ok, she's out of surgery right, she made it-"

"But the baby didn't" I cut in, purposely not making eye contact with him, I didn't have the strength to break his heart any more

"What?" he said, this time, the was a tone in his voice I have never heard before, a real sadness, a crack to it

"Sid, he informed us…there was nothing they could do for the baby Brax, and right now they're saying there is no more they can do for Charlie, her chances…her chances are small" I looked at him, and held out my arm to steady him. This was the first time I've seen my brother a broken man, I could see why, he could loose everything, I thought of what it would be like if I was him, and I sat next to him, deciding that Brax, deserved a shoulder to cry on, and something to lean on for once.

Brax POV

I don't know how long I sat there for, crying. I can't let her go, the thought of having no Charlie in my life is ripping my heart in two, and the baby…words don't explain how empty I feel right now.

"A baby…" I said under my breath

"Doctors, they say there's nothing more they can do for Charlie…they've given Ruby the choice as to when to turn her life support off, see if she can breathe on her own" Casey said

"Will she make it? If they turn it off?" He looked at me with sad eyes, and creased his brow "They don't know"

"Well then she can't do it, I won't let her!" I exclaimed. No one was taking Charlie away from me, not now. Not ever.

"Brax I really don't think this is needed right now" Leah butted in

"Mate, its really not your decision to make, Ruby's next of kin" Elijah said, suppose he was chipping in, doing his 'godly' duties

"Yeah but I'm her-"

"Brax don't do this, now isn't the time" Casey cut in

"No, no now is the time Casey, because in case you haven't already noticed, Charlie, my Charlie, is in there fighting for her life, my baby is dead and you all wanna just give up on her?"

"Brax you should leave" Leah said

"No Leah you need to tell her that it's not right" I pleaded

"I'm only trying to do what's right for Charlie" ruby said innocently as she walked out of the room. I paused and then turned on my heels, heading to my car. I was gonna be there for her, by her side, just talking to her, being there, and telling her how much I love her. How can you possibly try and make me forget someone who has given me so much to remember? I sat in my Ute, crying for god knows how long, but I decided Charlie needed me and I was gonna be there for her, the whole way. And with that I got out of the Ute to be with her.

As I walked into the room, I was overwhelmed with emotions, she was hooked up to so many machines, and the only comfort was the faint beeping noise of her heart. She was still going strong. As I sat next to her and took her hand I couldn't help but think of all the memories we shared, the good and the bad. And I couldn't help but think of earlier when we found her on the floor, still conscious, and the last words she said to me

6 HOURS EARLIER…

"_We are so having a roster for all the house work" Ruby said cheekily_

"_Oh really is that right?" I replied_

"_Yep and you're gonna stick to it otherwise you might just find yourselves locked out" Ruby said winking at Casey_

_Case and me just chuckled_

"_Charlie?" Ruby said anxiously_

_I walked round her to see what had froze her feet to the ground_

"_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie! Quick Casey call an ambulance!" I yelled "Charlie, baby can you hear me?" I said touching her cheek, her eyelids were fluttering and her breathing was so heavy._

"_Brax what is happening, what's going on" Ruby said frantically whilst stroking Charlie's hair_

"_She's been shot, here rubes you need to put pressure on this" I said passing her a towel_

"_Ambulance is on its way!" Casey called whilst running over to us_

"_Ch-ar-lie!" ruby cried_

"_Ouch, ow it really hurts" Charlie whispered, crying, as I took over from Ruby at putting pressure on the wound_

"_Charlie they're gonna take you to the hospital and we're coming with you, you're gonna be ok" ruby cried kissing her mums forehead _

"_Rubes, you know I love you" Charlie whispered crying in pain "and Casey you get over here" she said taking his face in her hands "you look after her" Charlie said, attempting her best firm voice. My head shot up when she said that, it was the words of a dying woman and no way was she going to die._

"_Brax" she whispered, reaching out to my hand, I turned to face her and moved my hands so they were cradling her cheeks "I love you" she whispered whilst crying_

"_I love you to baby, the ambulance will be here soon, you're gonna be ok" I said, pushing back the tears in my eyes as I pushed my face up against hers so our noses were touching _

"_Its bad isn't it?" she whispered whilst crying out a bit in pain, she was gripping onto me for dear life._

"_Charlie look at me, you're gonna be ok, just gotta count the hours still and we're gonna be free" I said, caressing her cheek, she smiled weakly "I won't let you go" I whispered to her _

"_And I won't ever forget you" she said smiling weakly before drifting into an unconscious state_

"_whoa, Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me, Charlie" I said frantically._

"_Brax she's not breathing!" Ruby yelled, crying her eyes out as I started doing CPR on her_

"_Charlie! Charlie come on, come on Charlie stay with us! Come on baby, stay with us" I pleaded, luckily the ambulance arrived shortly afterwards._

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL…

"Just count the hours aye?" I whispered, looking at her, admiring how beautiful she is, letting a few stray tears out, running my fingers through her hair and I sat doing that all night.

How was it? I cried whilst writing the end! Hopefully i'll be able to update soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I just wanted to say, thank you so much to everyone who has added my story to their alerts and reviewed, it means so much! I can't believe I got seven reviews on my first chapter! Steve won a silver Logie award, yay! I wish Esther had won her gold, but in all Chax fans minds, they are both winners! So here is the next installment I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: No ones gonna take you away from me**

Casey POV

I walked into the hospital, aware that Brax had never returned home last night.

"Has he been here all night?" I asked the nurse as I walked into the room Charlie was in. she just looked from Brax to me and nodded sadly.

"Can I get you a drink, water, coffee?" I asked him. No response. I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a light-reassuring squeeze.

"Will you just leave us alone Casey." Brax snapped, clearly distraught.

I realized there was nothing I could do and nodded before plodding back along the corridor, ready to get Ruby for the long day ahead.

LEAH'S HOUSE…..

Ruby POV

"And if I decide to switch the machines off, what will happen?" I choked out, looking at Sid, trying to find a glint of hope in his face.

"Then she won't get the oxygen she needs, and her heart may stop."

"May? So she might still have a chance?" I said

"Yes, a very slim one but yes, a chance. But Ruby you need to understand that you won't be taking her life. Technically, Charlie could have died already due to lack of brain function. All you'll be doing is letting her decide whether to go…and If she makes it, she is going to have a lot of emotional trauma, she's going to need everyone with her"

I nodded my head "argh god, I'm sorry, this is so hard…Charlie was so active and beautiful, she wouldn't want to be in there hooked up to all those machines, so if she needs to then…I have to let her go" I cried sobbing into Casey's arms.

"Can I be in there with her?" I asked

"Of course Ruby" Sid replied, almost sounding shocked that I'd even asked.

I nodded my head "Ok…I don't want her to die on her own" I cried "If she dies" I whispered.

Leah showed Sid out and I sat crying at the table with Casey. If Charlie left me then I would have no one left, no family at all.

Elijah then spoke up "how about we have a small service for Charlie at the church…pray for her, before you decide, it may help. I can organize it and all you need to do is turn up and if you want…say a few words"

"That sounds like a lovely idea Elijah" I said, smiling at him

"well then, we'll tell Charlie's closest friends and we'll all gather to pray at around 3 o'clock?"

"and I'll do some afternoon tea for when we all get back" Leah said

"Yeah sure…um Casey can you ring Brax, tell him whats going on" I asked

"Yeah of course Rubes" Casey said, swiftly taking out his phone

THE CHURCH…..

Ruby POV

"Elijah why haven't we started yet?" I asked

"umm well I thought it would be best if we wait for Brax"

"ok well can we give him 5 minutes and if he doesn't show then we'll start"

"Its very disrespectful, turning up to a prayer session for such a lovely young woman, especially when none of us would be here if it wasn't for him" Colleen butted in

"Yeah well he'll be here Ms Smart and anyway who are you to judge, all you've done is disapprove of Charlie's actions so don't play the saint" Casey snapped

Casey POV

Brax still didn't show, really I was hoping he was at the hospital with Charlie still.

Ruby got up to say a few words after Elijah's readings. I felt so bad for her, she was shaking and crying, I just wanted to get up and throw my arms around her

"I don't have any fancy poems or speeches to read to you…I thought about saying my own words, but I already did that at the hospital, next to mum. So I guess you could say that makes me lucky? I don't feel lucky. One of the things I love about mum is that she always has my best interests at heart, no matter how much I rebel, she always looks out for me, and I know WHEN she wakes up, she'll do the same…Charlie can be a very secretive at times but over the last year when we spoke about the future, leaving her job, moving to he city…and Brax and how much she loved him and seeing them out in the open together, Charlie can finally be herself, and that's something a lot of people don't understand, but he brings out a side to my mum that I have never seen before and I KNOW that we have so much to look forward too, all of us…as a family. Us against the world." Ruby spoke, I had a tear in my eye, every word she said had such a definition, such a meaning to it, it was one of the most moving things I have ever listened to.

AFTERNOON TEA…

Ruby POV

Me, Leah, Casey, Elijah, VJ, Liam and Bianca had all gathered for afternoon tea, it was the first thing I've eaten in days. Part of me was frustrated that Brax was a no show and I was angry with him, but I knew he would probably be with mum, so with that in mind, I was ok about him not being there.

"Do you remember that time when we set Charlie up on the online dating service?" Leah said

"oh my god I totally forgot about that! She was so angry with me yet she still went out on the date" I said laughing at the memory

Just then Brax walked in

Brax POV

I walked into the room, coming straight from the hospital after Liam rang me saying I should come to the wake, I couldn't bear to leave Charlie but I knew I should check on Ruby, I'd overheard part of the conversation, but it had made me angry…they were all talking like she'd already gone, when actually she was lying in hospital on her own.

"No she didn't…she came to Angelo's with me. It was like a date except no one knew about it, but you'd know about that wouldn't you Ruby? All the sneaking around trying to find out where she was going, you know well done Sherlock, you should be the detective!" I snapped, feeling a twang of guilt running through me for what I had just said, but so distraught the other part of me didn't care

"You should go" Ruby said

"Come on mate don't do this" Liam said

"No you said I should be her so here I am, this is where all the fun is…now you've all got your memory's about Charlie so I should get one of my own umm, I got loads but how about the other day, for the first time she told me she loved me, and that nothing was going to keep us apart, just one more day and we were gonna be free, or how about when we found her lying over there in a pool of blood, or today, when you're all here talking like she's already gone. Today when you wanna flick the switch so her heart might stop beating!"

"and what about the day she met you? And everything she stood for, everything she believed in went out the window how about that one Brax? None of this would be happening…if it wasn't for you!" Ruby screamed, now right in front of me

We both stood crying in front of each other, oblivious to everyone else, I think we both realized we shared the same pain because Ruby flung herself into my arms and I hugged her tightly, both of us crying our hearts out to each other.

2 HOURS LATER AT THE HOSPITAL….

Brax POV

"I love you mum" ruby said whilst holding Charlie's hand

"You don't have to do this ruby" I said, sitting next to her, my arm around her and my other arm resting on Charlie's bed

"I have to Brax, she needs the choice"

"Can I just have a minute alone with her please?"

"Yeah sure" Ruby smiled at me, rubbing my back as she walked out the room

Ruby POV

I'd just walked out the room and was walking along the corridor when I heard a commotion from Charlie's room. He was barricading the doors.

"Brax? What are you doing? OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled

Brax POV

I ignored Ruby's pleas for me to open the doors. I needed Charlie, I needed to get lost in those captivating blue eyes, and see that beautiful smile and tell her I loved her. Loves a strange thing, it can be the one thing that keeps you going, or the one thing that kills you later on.

" no ones gonna take you away from me, you hear that, no one" I said to Charlie, taking her hand in mine

"Brax this isn't helping anyone mate, now open the doors and we can talk about this" I heard Sid call

I got up and leant my forehead against Charlie's. I couldn't face losing her, not yet, not after everything we've been through, nothing could keep us apart, not now, I needed her.

"I wont let you go" I whispered to her as I pulled away

"What are you doing Brax?" I heard Casey's voice and turned to see him looking frantically into the room from the other side of the doors.

"I cant let them take her from me Case!"

"Jake might have already done that Brax! She will make it ok, she will, you've gotta believe in her"

"I love her!" I said, realizing for the first time I'd actually told people that I loved Charlie

"I know you do, and you wanna know why? Because despite everything you've done, she believed in you. Don't let her down now Brax. Don't let her faith in you be for nothing, believe in her that she'll pull through." Casey said

I looked from Charlie, to Casey, and back again, looking at her for a few minutes, hearing the machines beeping, I couldn't face the thought of everything ending.

Eventually, I bowed my head and moved the equipment from the doors, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as I did, and Ruby stood hugging Casey, I moved away from the doors and back to Charlie, throwing my arms over her, holding her in a warm embrace for what my be the last time, and sobbing into her chest.

2 HOURS LATER…..

Brax POV

"Ok Sid, I'm ready." Ruby said quietly as she ran her fingers through Charlie's hair and I held her hand, Sid flicked the switch and Ruby turned her head to watch. A long beep filled the room.

Flat lining.

And those 40 seconds knowing she was gone already felt like and eternity. We both started to cry hysterically, I paced across the room and sank to the floor, my head in my hands, I could hear Ruby's cry's.

I was so lost in my emotion it took a while to register the faint beeping coming alive again.

A strong, steady heart beat.

" Oh my god!" Ruby cried "Charlie!"

I looked up in shock at the machines, and it was real, she was back, I smiled at Ruby, who looked like the happiest kid on earth.

"She's fighting, Rubes she's fighting!" I said, smiling, we both smiled at each other, hugging in a warm embrace. Now crying tears of happiness. A glimpse of sunlight poured through the curtains and shined down onto Charlie's face. Maybe, there was a bit of hope. Maybe we could come out of this.

1 HOUR LATER…..

Ruby POV…..

Sid had called us out of Charlie's room and into his office at the hospital. Strange, because I never knew Sid had an office, but oh well you learn something new every day…

"Ok, so Charlie has been able to breathe on her own today" Sid started off- where was he going with this conversation?

"Yep, I can't believe it, its amazing…so what happens now?" I said, curious as to why he had called Brax and I out to discuss this with us. We already knew that Charlie could breathe on her own.

"Well…Ruby, what you need to understand is, Charlie's body is still very weak…"

Sid trailed off

"Right but I mean she made it right, she's gonna be ok?" I asked, exchanging nervous glances with Brax

"The extent of damage to Charlie's body…well we can only identify it to a certain degree"

"Right, but she'll be ok doc ay?" Brax said, looking at Sid intently

"Like I was just about to say, the extent of brain damage will not be able to be seen until Charlie wakes"

"Brain damage!" I asked alarmed

"Ruby, your mum has suffered some horrific injuries, it could take her days, weeks even months to wake up, some patients may take even years"

"Years?" I said, I looked at Brax who just looked completely broken with his head in his hands

"Only in some cases, its extremely unlikely; but what I'm trying to say is, Charlie may have pulled through, but its going to be no walk in the park, you've got to be prepared for the long haul ahead"

"She will wake up though right?" Brax said

"I have all the faith that, yes, Charlie will wake up at some point"

"I need some air" Brax said, rising from his chair and walking out the room, I looked after him, before turning back to Sid. I needed to know what was going on with Charlie. Brax could wait.

Brax POV….

I walked briskly out the corridor. The thought of waiting years killed me inside. I needed something to hit, something to vent my anger into. Jake Pirovic ideally, but that had already been done.

As I neared her room, that overwhelming feeling hit me; thinking I'll walk in there and she'll be awake and then realizing: I'm all alone, just walking in one big bubble, a dark cloud permanently over my head. It was my entire fault.

I'd let her down. I'd got her hurt. I'd tried to protect her.

I love her.

I took my usual seat and took her hand, letting out a big sniff before realizing I was crying. _Damn you Brax not again_ I thought. She had such a hold over me.

I admired the still face staring back at me, her lying there in her natural, simple beauty. I heard the door close and Ruby came and sat next to me. She let out a sigh before turning to me, placing her hand on top of mine that was holding Charlie's, and gave me a weak smile, a smile that said, everything will be ok.

I like it when it was just us two in the room with Charlie, telling our stories, we were oblivious to the rest of the world. It was great, the only way it would ever be perfect though was if Charlie woke up.

**So, how did you find that? When writing the scene when the heart monitor went flat, it reminded me of when Charlie actually died, and then I realized that here in England, Charlie died on Valentines day, so I had an emotional breakdown! Here is a preview of what's coming up:**

**-Ruby and Brax have an emotional chat**

**-Brax misses Charlie and shuts everyone out, turning to alcohol**

**-Brax gets some tough news**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thank you for all your lovely reviews! Its so great hearing what you think, so here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

Chapter three: You would have made a great dad

Ruby POV:

I think we must have been in with Charlie for most of the night because I noticed Brax trying to stay awake and I was drifting off too.

"Common Rubes, we should get going, get some rest ahead of tomorrow" Brax said

"Yeah, probably should, I'll see you tomorrow mum" I got up and kissed Charlie's forehead

"Bye baby, see you in a bit" Brax whispered kissing her cheek, I had to admit, I'd never really seen Brax's soft side much, but seeing him like this, the way he is with Charlie, I could see why she loved him.

"Hey rubes, do you wanna crash at our place, Leah is probably in bed and we can then leave together in the morning to come back and see Charlie."

"Umm…that sounds great Brax, but I haven't got any clothes to use and I need to unpack all the boxes at home"

"Well Charlie left some stuff at my place…so if you want you could wear some of her Pajamas' and I'll take you to Leah's in the morning to get some more clothes?"

"Yeah sure ok, umm thanks Brax" I smiled

"That's alright Rubes, anytime" He smiled back

we were driving in the car on the way back to Brax's place, it was pretty quiet, both of us lost in our own thoughts I think, then Brax spoke up

"Hey, I was thinking, you know after everything that's happened, moving to the city so soon, might be too much for Charlie to handle aye? I mean if you still wanna go then we can all still go…what do ya think?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing as you, I think Charlie's gonna need everyone around her to help, moving to the city…its just more stress" I replied, smiling weakly at him "she loves you Brax…she loves you a lot…I think you're the first to conquer Charlie's commitment issues" I smiled at him, he had a big grin on his face

"I love her too Rubes, I love her too" he said, patting his hand on my leg, a tear or two brimming in his eye

"She will be ok you know, she'll wake up, you heard Sid. She will at some point" I said

He turned and smiled at me through glassy eyes. We pulled up the drive and sat in silence for a moment then Brax said in a tiny whisper "How am I gonna tell her about the baby Rubes?"

"You'll find a way, and you'll get through it together" I said, we both started crying and reached over to each other, in an embrace.

"You would have made a great dad" I said quietly through the tears

"Thanks Rubes" He said softly

Brax POV

We walked into the house and in an eerily silence, Ruby went and got into some pajama's. Charlie's pajamas. As much as I wanted her to stay, it killed me to see someone else in Charlie's clothes. She still wasn't here with me and how long would things stay that way? So I sat and I drank. And drank a bit more. Had a Tadd too much, and slept on the floor.

2 HOURS LATER

"Get up Brax" Casey snapped

"What?" I asked in a drunken daze

"I said get up! Just lay off the booze Brax!" Casey yelled, pulling me up

"Casey what is your problem?" I said, whilst whacking him into the bookcase

"Just stop, Brax. Stop"

"Stop what Case, I had one drink"

"No you had one drink too many" Casey retaliated

"Look Case I don't get what you're problem is ok? I was just trying…to lighten the mood" I said, trying to hide the fact that I hated the thought of going to bed without Charlie in my arms.

"Look Case, just go and play with your girlfriend aye?" I said plonking myself on the couch.

"Well incase you haven't noticed, Ruby is asleep right now, after me trying to get her to relax about leaving Charlie until the morning!"

"Well then go find something else to play with" I replied cockily

"Look, brax I know what you're going through, how hard this is-"

"No. No, you don't ok, you have no idea"

"Ok well maybe I don't but please Brax, don't do this to yourself, this isn't you, okay…just think about Charlie before you hit self destruct yeah?"

And with that he got up and left. So I drank more.

The Next Morning….

"Brax. Brax, wake up. Brax" Leah shook me

"Charlie" I whispered as I woke up, my thoughts speaking aloud

"Brax its Leah"

"What? How the hell did you get in here?" I asked, slightly hung over and in a bad mood

"Casey let me in, I was going to drive you and Ruby to the hospital" Leah replied

"Ruby. Where's Ruby?" I asked

"She's ready to go" Leah replied "Brax are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Never been better" I said sarcastically

Casey and Ruby exchanged a nervous glance. All of a sudden I smelt something, a thousand memories flooded my brain, I felt dizzy with a mixture of emotions. The prominent one was numb. Numb. Like a big hole was being dug up inside me, and my expression must have changed because Leah, Ruby and Casey were looking at me with worried expressions.

"Is that Charlie's perfume?" I said quietly, rising from the chair

"Yeah, it is…I always loved it" Leah replied

"So what she's still in hospital in a coma and you; you're already into her stuff!" I yelled " is that why you came round here because you think you can replace her? Is that it because you can't-"

"No, Brax it's not like that" Leah started defiantly

"No, I don't wanna hear it so get out!"

"Brax!"

"GET OUT!" I yelled

Leah scurried out of the house

"Brax what the hell was that for?" Ruby yelled

"what do ya mean what was that for, Charlie's in hospital and Leah's already into her stuff, Ruby she's wearing her perfume and you're asking me what was that for?" I yelled

"It was a gift! Charlie bought Leah a new bottle and gave Leah the perfume the morning we were supposed to leave!" Ruby spat

I sat down and sunk my head in my hands as I realized what Ruby had just said, how could I have been so stupid?

"Look Brax, I know you're hurting but you've gotta realize that you are NOT the only one that mum loves, and you are not the only one in pain…you're pathetic! I'm going to see mum" she said, and with that she stormed out the door, the door being the one feeling the full force of her anger as she slammed it on her way out.

"Smooth one bro!" heath said, emerging from his room

"Shut up Heath. And I had Liam on the phone to me yesterday and what it's been 2 days and you're already running my restaurant into the ground ay what's that all about?".

"Relax man it's cool"

"Na, nup see Heath it's not cool, because I hear you're stealing from me and you've only bought one load of stock in."

"Yeah 5 grand for the whole lot bargain aye?"

"Yeah, and who'd you get it from, Geoffrey King? Take it back"

"Why it was a good deal, plus you did the same thing with Rosetta"

"Yeah Heath that's coz it stolen mate, it's hot. And, Heath, that stuff was legit, and if you don't remember, I was only doing it to get my hands on the place" I snapped, getting impatient

"King hasn't said anything about the restaurant since you said you weren't selling"

"Oh for gods sake Heath! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" I said slamming him into the wall

"What is you're problem man, he's a cool bloke" Heath retaliated

"No I wouldn't trust that dog as far as I could throw him"

"Well somebody needs to make the tough decisions around hear since Buckton turned you soft" Heath said, my blood boiled, and the protective side of me took over. Always did where Charlie was concerned. I lurched forward and punched him to the ground.

"You fix this" I muttered before spitting in his face and walking out.

2 hours later…..

I arrived at the warehouse, Kings dodgy stock in hand, ready to dump it, take off and see Charlie.

"Darryl, here you are again, returning things to me, you know I'm starting to think you don't like me son?" Geoffrey King said to me, a small smile creeping across his face

"Don't take it personally, I appreciate the gesture but you don't need to be helping our family out. Ever" I replied, lying to his face. Of course I didn't like him. Twat.

"Really?" Geoffrey replied, a mock confused look on his face.

"Really" I said simply, the guy was starting to get on my nerves now, and all I wanted was to go and see Charlie.

"Fair enough. What about the other 25 grand you owe me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, seriously hoping he was messing around

"Well ask your brother" he said seriously

"Nup…I'm asking you" I said getting impatient with his cocky remarks.

"Yeh..well I'm telling you, you owe me $25000 dollars. I'm guessing you don't have it looking at the way Heaths been running that joint" Heath I thought…that brother of mine needed his head knocked in

"Yeah well we don't owe you any money"

"Yes you do"

"Well I'm not paying you anything" I snapped icily

"Yeah that's fine. We'll just take it off the price I'm paying for Angelo's"

"Angelo's, right see why are you so desperate to get your hands on some dinky little restaurant?"

"Ah mate I really love those tapas"

"Just answer me," I snapped…I don't now how much longer I can tolerate this dog now

"Well partly because you set the cops on me after your little girlfriend got herself shot which was just plain rude by the way, but mainly Darryl, mainly because you wouldn't sell to me even though I asked you very, very nicely"

"Think I'm well within my rights to turn down a buyer Geoffrey."

"Yeah but Darryl…I wouldn't…now I'm a very decent man, I know your going through a rough patch at the moment, so I'll give you some time to finalize things…shall we say a week? Otherwise shall we say…that pretty little girlfriend of yours; she's in no state to get injured again is she? I mean we wouldn't want a fire starting out in the hospital would we now ay Darryl?" and that was the final straw. I lurched forward and smacked him hard in the face

"Now that really wasn't a good move was it Darryl?" King said, whilst wiping the blood from around his mouthed. He lunged at me and caught my eye with his fist, but I quickly retaliated smacking him round the head, knocking him to the ground

"You threaten her again, or go anywhere near her, I won't be the one making a bad move. You stay the hell away from her" I sneared, before turning to my Ute a speeding off, leaving him sitting on the floor, nursing his injured head in his hands.

1 HOUR LATER….

I'd arrived at home and had a quick shower, deciding it was probably best not to rack up at the hospital stinking of booze with blood on my face. I was about to leave when a loud knock sounded at the door 'what the hell now?' I thought to myself, it'd been 3 hours since mine and Ruby's argument and to be honest, it wasn't worth the arguing, at the end of the day we both just wanted Charlie back, and to be honest I'd started to think of Ruby kind of like my own daughter, and I guess you could say that was weird but to me its just came naturally.

"I'm coming, coming," I yelled

"Mr. Braxton", Constable Watson, and Inspector Joyce. Great. What now?

"Hey…Inspector, nice to see a smile on your face as usual, what did I do to deserve this lovely visit?"

"What happened to your face? Ran into the door?" Watson asked

"Its looking gorgeous as usual…and you really should see the state of the door" I replied cheekily, she gave a small laugh, the cheeky reply worked. As for Joyce, he looked as cold as stone. The usual.

"May we come in please, Mr. Braxton?" Joyce said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Err well yeah sure, umm I was just on my way to see Charlie though…" I trailed off

"That's what we came to talk to you about." Watson said, a sincere, almost apologetic tone to her voice.

"What…wh-what do you mean that's what you came to talk to me about? Charlie's ok, she's at the hospital? She's ok-"

"Hey, hey, Brax she's fine ok. Calm down. She's ok", she said soothingly. As much as I hated the coppers, Watson had actually been all right, at least she sounded like she cared. More than I can say for Joyce. I allowed them to walk through and I sat on the couch opposite them.

"Right well aside from us talking about my pretty face, what can I do for you?"

"We wanted to discuss the possibility of Charlie going into protective custody"

At those words my mouth dropped.

**Next time:**

**Brax is on a downward spiral, can Heath get through to him?**

**Ruby has a bad turn**

**Dun, dun dunnnn How was that, it was fun to write (as well as sad)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Just one more day, it won't kill me**

**Hello lovely Readers!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed in the last Chapter, I just wanted to let you know that anonymous reviews are welcome for those who don't have accounts on here, and also, just a quick question, do you want me to reply to your reviews like I did for chapter 1 and 2, or would you rather me just write a general reply to you all at the beginning of each chapter? Anyways, on with the story… **

**Brax POV….**

"Protective custody…why would you wanna do that?" I said, my voice shaking with fear

"We believe that Charlie would be safer, if she went into protective custody. Just until Jake's in jail" Watson replied

"Right and, why are you coming to me about this, I mean surely you should discuss this with Ruby"

"Look, Brax if Charlie goes into protective custody, you understand that we will have to fake her death, we plan on only you and doctor Walker knowing the truth"

"Hang on a sec there Serg, you have to tell Ruby, you can't expect me to lie to her all this time, and what's she gonna think of me when Charlie 'dies' and I all of a sudden disappear on her"

"No, Darryl you won't disappear. It's not safe for you to go with her" Inspector Joyce, replied taking of his hat

"What? No, y-you can't take her away from me" I said, raising my voice, getting defensive

"Brax look, if you had Charlie's best interests at heart, you would understand that this-"

"If I had Charlie's best interests at heart? Are you seriously going to give me a lecture on that? If you had Charlie's best interests at heart then you would have mentioned that JAKE PIROVIC WAS OUT OF JAIL!" I yelled, both coppers looking slightly stunned " Her life isn't just some game you know?" I said slightly quieter

"We know that Brax" Watson replied

"Do you? See I don't think you do, this is her life here we're talking about, you're messing with her LIFE" I yelled

"We understand how hard this is for you Brax-"

"No, don't give me that…you don't understand how hard this is, you want me to let you take Charlie away from everyone and everything she knows, whilst grieving for a baby she lost…There is no way, that I'm gonna let her do that on her own, and there is no way I'll let it happen" I said firmly, tears brimming in my eyes.

I started heading for the door, leaving the two officers dumb founded in my living room, passing Heath on my way out.

**Heath POV…..**

"Hey bro, how's Buckton going" I asked Brax, as I saw him walk out the house and towards me

"How do you think Heath?" he snapped as he barged passed me. I could see he was angry, but also his face was red and his eyes were puffy, I knew he'd been crying. I stopped him as he stormed passed me.

"Whoa, Brax, Brax mate come down, common stop doing this" I said, grabbing his arm

"I don't have to do anything you say Heath" he snapped, breaking free of my grasp

"No you're right, you don't, but common Brax, Charlie wouldn't wanna see you like this mate" I called to him. He stopped and turned; it was then I could see just what a mess he was in.

"What the hell does that even mean!" He yelled "She's can't tell me anything! So why don't you just leave me alone ay, just leave me alone!" He shouted. I marched towards him.

"Look at me, Brax, look at me." I said, now aware we had a mini audience, Bianca and April "Clear off, this is a private party" I said, disgusted at the fact they were staring from across the street, April kept on walking and Bianca came over. Great, just what I need. "Brax, listen to me mate, Charlie might not be there at the moment, but she will be, and when she is, she'll need you. Ok, she's gonna be there" I said, pulling him in for a manly hug, great now I look soft.

"No she won't be. They wanna take her away" he said looking at me seriously, wiping the tears away briskly.

"who wants to take her away mate?" I asked, confused by his comment

"Your best friends" he said scoffing in disbelief, before turning to his car, hopping in and driving off. Full speed.

"What was that about?" Bianca asked

"None of your business, besides haven't you got somewhere to be, with lover boy and all that" I snapped turning to go inside

"No if it's about Charlie then it can wait"

"Oh really it can wait can it? You weren't saying that when she was around! You know congratulations Bianca I hope that grudge turned out exactly how you wanted it to" I yelled, as much as I disliked Buckton, she didn't deserve how Bianca treated her. I left Bianca gob smacked on the drive and stormed into the house, nearly crashing into someone on the way in "Whoa, Watson, what are you doing here? I know Brax has a thing for cops but seriously…" I chuckled

"We came to see Brax" she replied, looking serious. Great. Joke didn't work.

"ah righto so you're those best friends he was talking about" I said shaking my head.

"Is he ok?" Joyce asked

"What do you think pig?" I snapped

"Heath! Don't." Watson said sternly "He loves her, he was obviously going to be upset" she said quietly

"And that's half his problem, he loves her too much, look at him guys you saw him, I mean don't you think the blokes been through enough already." I said, actual honest word those were. I'd hate to be Brax right now. The two pigs looked at each other, before turning to me and nodding their heads.

**Brax POV…..**

I weaved my way through the hospital corridors, stopping when I got to the main entrance.

"Is anyone in Charlie Buckton's room?" I asked, the nurse looked at me horrified when she saw the bruises on my face

"No they left around 10 minutes ago, I think they were off to lunch" she attempted a smile

"Righto, I can go in then?" I questioned

"Yes of course"

I walked swiftly into Charlie's room, gently closing the door behind me; I looked at her for a minute or two, just at how beautiful she looked. I drew a deep breath, trying to hold the tears in, You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important that without them you feel like nothing, no one will ever understand how much it hurts to see them like this. I considered walking back out the door and bulldozing my way down the corridor, but Charlie needed me and I promised her I'd never leave her.

I sat and held her hand, letting the tears out, I climbed onto the bed and laid next to her, running my fingers through her hair, I looked down at her stomach and thought of what would have been, I placed my hand on her stomach and let out a deep breath "I love you" I whispered softly, as I held Charlie close I found myself falling to sleep and being lost in all our memory's…

_3 days earlier_

"_Why don't we just take of early then?" I said to Charlie, joining her on the couch_

"_No, I've gotta do the right thing besides it's just one more day, it won't kill me" she said playing with my hands "and then…you and I are gonna be free" she smiled_

"_Just count the hours aye?" I said smiling at her as she leant in to kiss me._

_She pulled away first and looked into my eyes "I love you, you know that?" she asked. Wow. A big smile spread across my face, "yeah, I know" I replied, I couldn't wait to just spend all day, everyday, hanging out, having fun, with Charlie. I leant in to kiss her again, the kiss escalated and I moved my hands around to the small of Charlie's back, her hands wrapped around my neck and she leant back into the couch as I moved myself on top of her. Her hands found their way to the buttons of my shirt, and I moved mine up her yellow singlet, running them gently down the sides of her waist. "I love you too" I said breathlessly when I eventually pulled away, I looked into her eyes and we stared lovingly at each other, "we get to spend the rest of our lives together…I'm never leaving you" I spoke quietly she placed her hand on my cheek "come here" she whispered, I pressed my forehead against hers and kissed her gently before slipping my tongue into her mouth, she responded by slipping hers into mine, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders, not breaking the kiss once._

_I lifted her yellow singlet over her head, kissing her down her neck, she moaned softly, my hands found their way to the clip of her bra strap and hers felt their way to the top of my trousers "Bedroom." She mumbled between kisses, I lifted her up off the couch and she wrapped her arms round my neck, her legs straddling my waist as I carried her towards my bedroom._

I woke up from my sleep and propped myself up onto my elbow, I moved my other hand to her cheek, gently rubbing it up and down.

"You ok?" I heard someone ask

"Rubes" I looked up to see a disheveled Ruby, with coffee in hand standing in the doorway

"I'm sorry about earlier, I umm.. I shouldn't have snapped"

"No you shouldn't of…But if I'd known you'd have been here I would have brought you one" she said pointing to the steaming coffee cup in her hand. I climbed down from off the bed and onto one of the chairs next to Charlie. "She's still not awake" Ruby said quietly

"They want to take her away." I said quietly, not daring to look at Ruby

"What? Who?" Ruby said alarmed

"Coppers" I said, smiling at her shaking my head "I already told them, they can stuff it" I said, a look of relief washed over her face, but I couldn't help but notice, she was deathly pale, I got up and quickly ran over to her

"Rubes hey, are you ok?" I asked, rubbing her shoulders

"How can they take her Brax? They can't take her!" she wailed

"Hey, hey, they're not going to take Charlie ok, never" I soothed, she was shaking in my arms

"Ruby, have you eaten today?" I asked, slightly worried about her

"No I ummm…I didn't feel like it really…" she trailed off

"Rubes c'mon you need to eat, what about your diabetes?" I asked pulling out of the hug

"I'm fine Brax! Ok I'm fine, just stop worrying!" she snapped before grasping onto me, collapsing in my arms

"Hey, Ruby, Ruby?" I said, her body went limp "Quick someone help, I need a doctor in here!" I yelled

"Oh my god Brax what's going on?" Leah ran into the room, crouching down next to me, Ruby lying unconsciously in my arms.

"She just collapsed, quick Leah, get a doctor" I said, "Rubes, rubes, common" I said desperately, patting her cheek with my hand

**Ooooh….so what do you think so far? I like seeing Heaths softer side, so I thought I'd make him show some compassion for his big bro… I hope you are all enjoying the story, please review, I love knowing what you think, it makes me happy, I thought I'd give you an insight on the next chapter:**

**Ruby and Casey have an argument**

**Leah is worried about Brax**

**Brax snaps and puts himself in harms way**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- My Little Girl**

**Hey guys thank you for your lovely reviews, it's great hearing you opinion, I love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Brax, we're gonna need you to step aside mate" Sid said urgently

Brax moved aside "Sid please, look after her" a panicked Brax said, Leah looked on desperately, she knew how much Brax was hurting and seeing Ruby lying on the floor like that, he didn't need it right now.

"Ruby, Ruby can you hear me?" Sid said, trying to speak to a now stirring Ruby

"Brax…Brax" Ruby whispered, Brax was immediately at her side,

"I'm here Rubes, I'm right here, listen to me your gonna be ok alright?" Brax said, kneeling down to Ruby and running his hands through her hair

"Ok Ruby its Sid Walker, you just collapsed, I need you to listen to me Ok? Now do you know of any reason that could have caused you to collapse?"

"She told me she hasn't eaten all day mate" Brax said, looking at Sid

"Right ok, Brax can you help me take her to room 13, I'll hook her up on a drip and we'll get some food into her" Sid replied throwing a concerned look brax's way.

"Righto doc" Brax said, as he carried Ruby bridal style to another hospital room, Leah in short pursuit

**3 hours later….**

**Ruby POV**

I began to come round, and with waking up came a groggy headache, and a hazy me.

"Hey, there she is! Finally decided to join us!" a hand held mine softly and I felt someone lean over and kiss my forehead. Casey!

"mmmhmmm what time is it?" I said croakily, coughing slightly

"Half 6, you slept through the afternoon" I heard Leah say

"You gave us quite a scare there Rubes" Brax said

"Charlie?" I whispered, completely blanking Brax. "She's in another room Ruby" Leah said

"No I need to go see her" I demanded, trying to clamber my way off the bed, only to be pushed back down gently by Casey "No you need to rest" Casey said, quietly but firmly.

**Casey POV…**

Brax and Leah left to leave me and Ruby alone, we had been talking all evening, eventually, she got tired and started to doze off, I'd climbed into the hospital bed with her and she was resting her head on my shoulder, me drawing patterns with my fingers on her arm. I'd just closed my eyes when Ruby spoke up

"How are we gonna keep going on like this Case?" she asked, moving her head off my shoulder and staring into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this…its one giant mess Case! What am I gonna do huh? Everything is so screwed up!" she burst out, tears now running down her cheeks

"Hey, hey come here, shhh, it's ok" I soothed, pulling her close to me and planting a kiss on her forehead

"No, Case, No, its not gonna be ok!" she said, choking the last part out "you should go" she said quietly. I released her from my arms, shocked at what she just said "Ruby I'm not gonna leave you like this" I started

"Like what Case? Messed up? Well I'm sorry but I want you to leave. GO!" she yelled, I reluctantly walked out the door, giving her what she wanted.

As I walked down the corridor I bumped into Dex who looked concerned as he saw me leaving

"Hey, was that Ruby shouting?" he asked

"Yep" I said, trying to act like I didn't care

"What and your just gonna go?" he asked, almost sounding horrified that I was leaving her

"Well Ruby doesn't exactly want me around right now so..." I trailed off, pointing down the corridor to the exit. Where I was heading.

**Ruby POV…..**

Once Casey had closed the door, I flung myself down on the bed, leaning my head against the wall, running my hands through my hair, salty tears streaming down my face, all I could think of was what Brax had told me. They want to take Charlie away. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door

"Ah…come in." I said, wiping the tears away

"Hey" Dex said. He cautiously entered the room.

"Hey" I replied, turning away from him so he wouldn't see my face as much "You heard that I guess? Come to be my nurse, tell me not to push people away"

"Someone has to" he replied, sincerity in his voice

"Dude, just chill out ok? Its all under control" I said, trying to be normal. I wish.

"Yeah for now maybe" He said, creasing his brow, his eyes studying me intently.

"Dex, please, chill out and just sit down with me" I said, pointing to the end of the bed

"How does no sound?" he said, sighing.

"Really lame" I said, swallowing.

"You know, pushing people away is not going to help" he said, trying to drill some sense into me I suppose. He had no idea.

"Oh please…. Can we not do this?" I said, this was the last thing I needed right now, I just wanted to be on my own.

"I'm just saying its only gonna make things worse for you" he retaliated

"Yeah…because you're the expert aren't you?" I replied sarcastically, I looked back at him, tears welling up in my eyes

"No" he said, so quietly it was almost inaudible

"You still have a mum and a dad don't you?"

"You still have a mum" he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed

"No I don't! Not at the moment. My mum is lying in a coma and now everyone wants to take her away! You have sisters, aunts and uncles, cousins?" I said, the tears resurfaced

"Ok, I get it" He said, yeah right, like he got it

"Do you?" I questioned him, he looked confused for a bit "I have no one" I cried

"You've still got us, we're you're friends-"

"Not my family!" I said, crying, shaking my head. "They're all gone, I'm all alone! I have no one left" I cried, Dex pulled me into him and I clung on to his T-shirt as much as I possibly could.

"You have Charlie." He said, I looked away from him, but he pulled my chin with his fingers and turned me to face him. "You HAVE Charlie. She is going to be ok" he said

"You don't know that" I said, still crying

"I believe it." he said, looking at me

"What if they take her away?" I asked, whispering, I couldn't quite get the words out, I didn't want to believe it

"Look at me, no one, no one is going to take her away ok, no one." he said pulling me in for another hug, both of us completely oblivious to the fact that Brax had overheard every word.

**Brax POV…**

Hearing Ruby like that, that was heartbreaking. I'd stopped outside the room to hear her talking to Dex, Case had told me what had happened, and I was going to see her, when I heard my heart sank, I leant my head up against the wall, running my hand over my face, feeling fresh tears prick my eyes. I pushed them back. No, I couldn't cry. I had to step up for Charlie's little girl. My little girl.

**Ruby POV….**

"Ah Dex could you give me and Rubes…a moment alone for a sec please. Thanks" All of a sudden the door opened and in walked a tired out Brax with a black eye; he didn't even wait for a reply and was already holding the door open for Dex to leave. Brax closed the door softly before turning to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. Part of me wanted to have brax around, part of me wanted him to go away, everything about him reminded me of Charlie, and in the current situation, I couldn't handle that.

"How are ya feeling?" Brax asked

"Seen better days" I replied giving a weak smile and darting my eyes around the room. We sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a minute until brax said

"What are you doing here Brax?"

"I thought that would be pretty obvious" he replied, giving a small smile, my eyes welled up with tears

"Ruby common, talk to me please, we're family now"

"Ok you want me to talk? Don't you see, you being around constantly reminds me of her being happy!"

"Look Rubes I know your hurting ok? And the reason I know that is because" he took a long pause and tilted his head up before looking back to me "because I'm hurting too" I pushed back my tears and looked at him, nodding my head "You know, everyone needs someone to look after them…"

"No, no Brax, I don't need you to look after me" I said sternly

"Right, because that's why you're in here for not eating properly"

I looked at him and held his stare for a few seconds, my eyes watering slightly, partly because there was a sadness I needed to get out and partly because just looking in his eyes you could see the pain that was buried deep inside him. He drew a deep breath before looking down and taking my hand, playing with my fingers before looking back to me, his eyes watering, he creased his brow

"And I'm always gonna be there to look out for ya…no matter what, you've got me, whether you like it or not" he said nodding his head, I was nodded back furiously, balling my eyes out and holding his hand in mine, close to my chest. I pulled him towards me and engulfed him in a hug and before I knew it he was crying too.

"I just keep seeing her everywhere" I whispered

"Me too"

" You know when I woke up the first thing I wanted to do was to see my mum, and she wasn't there! I keep hoping that she's gonna walk through that door any minute, and she's not, I need her to wake up"

"I know, Rubes I know" he said, crying "I need to stop doing this Rubes, I'm supposed to be tough" he said, chuckling slightly

"No, no you don't have to be tough, okay?" I pulled back and looked at him "this is the guy Charlie fell in love with" I said, whispering the last bit

"You know Rubes, you're just like her, and don't ever let anyone try and change you" he said quietly "Now I said I was gonna look after you and I am so you need to rest up ok?" he said, standing up and tucking the blankets around me "Do you want me to go get Case? He's out the front" I nodded smiling softly at him

"Brax?"

"Yeah?" he said turning to me

"You said everyone needs someone to look after them?"

"Yep"

"Who's looking after you at the moment?"

He just looked at me, before putting his head down. There was his answer.

"You need to make sure you eat, ok? 3 meals a day, no arguments" he said, pointing his finger at me and walking out the door.

I let out a big sigh… he has no one to depend on, and he won't let anyone else in. I knew that his love for Charlie was so deep, and I could tell he was so scared of what it could do….

**Brax POV…..**

After heading out of Ruby's room and talking to Casey, I headed over to Charlie's room. I took my usual seat, holding her hand and caressing her cheek. I was lost in my thoughts when Leah walked in

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nup, no your alright" I whispered, carrying on like she wasn't there. It was silent for a few moments, when out of the blue Leah said;

"We were supposed to grow old together" I mumbled, sniffing slightly as I felt a lone tear slide down my face

"You know you don't need to push anyone away?" she said

"I'm not, no one cared about me when Charlie was awake, so why now?"

"Brax-"

"No Leah the only person who has ever cared is Charlie, so no one needs to start caring about me now!" I snapped, before realizing I was a bit harsh "Sorry" I muttered

"No Brax it's ok to be hurting, and your so tired, go home, have some rest" Leah said

"No I'm alright" I replied

"Brax, you need to rest-"

"No Leah, last time I left her on her own Jake-" I began, before realizing I couldn't go on

"Brax, it's ok, no one's going to hurt her. Is that what this is about, you blame yourself?"

I just sat in silence

"Brax! This is ridiculous! How can you blame yourself, none of this is your fault!"

"But it is Leah, if it wasn't for that stupid gang war then none of this would be happening! Ok you heard Ruby at the church service. This, all of this, is my fault"

"You know that Ruby didn't mean it when she said that Brax she was-"

"Telling the truth!" I yelled, cutting her off "You know what, maybe I do need some rest Leah because all I'll be doing here is arguing with you and right now I can't be bothered with it" I said turning to walk out the door

"Oh Brax don't-"

"Don't what Leah? I'm doing what you asked so back off"

"Brax, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to look out for you"

"Well DON'T! Okay Leah, get this through your head, we are not friends, and we never will be so what I do and what I feel; it has nothing to do with you" I said pointing my finger and walking swiftly out the door. Away from Charlie.

I got in to my Ute and pulled my phone out, texting someone, before making my way to Angelo's. I needed a drink.

I got into the restaurant and whipped out the whisky, sitting, waiting for my visitor to arrive. He did.

"Darryl"

"I see you got my message" I said, looking up from my glass

"Yes, I did, so you finally decided to give this place up then?" He said

"Nup, na I never said that" I slurred

"So you'll be paying me back my $30 grand then I take it"

"Nup I'm not doing that either" I said, staring at him intently

"Well Darryl, that's not very smart now is it? I tell you what, we'll take off $30 grand for the price I pay for the restaurant"

"Nup, Geoffrey I told you, I don't owe you any money, and I'm not backing down, so if you want this place, then your just gonna have to shoot me" I said, grabbing a small pistol out of my pocket and tossing it across the table towards King.

"Now Darryl, surely there's a way we can settle this?" he said, grabbing the gun and playing with the trigger in his hands

"Well Geoffrey, you don't seem open to negotiation, so it would appear not." I sighed, for gods sake if the bloke was gonna do it then he should just get on with it.

Suddenly footsteps sounded up the stairs, I looked over Geoffrey's shoulder and he craned his neck around. Leah.

"Brax" she said, her eyes darted around the room before finally lying on the gun in King's hands

"Oh hey love, nice of you to join us, but you know what they say, threes a crowd" Geoffrey said pacing towards her

"I, I was just here to see Brax" she said cautiously backing towards the stairs

"Of course you were…we were just talking" Geoffrey said, I could hear the mock tone in his voice

"Right…talking" Leah said, looking past Geoffrey towards me, I looked at her, swiping my hand across the front of my neck, signaling her to leave.

"Yep. Talking, there's nothing to be afraid of" he said, stepping closer to her. She was still looking at me, her eyes intent with fear.

**LEAH POV…**

I stared at Brax, who showed no emotion in his eyes what so ever, I glanced back at Geoffrey king "nothing to be afraid of" he'd said, yeah right then why was there a gun in his hand? I met Geoffrey's eyes for a second, then his mouth curled into a small smirk and his eyes narrowed; he truly had an evil demeanor about him. Then without warning, he spun around firing the gun across the room

**BANG**

"Brax!" I screamed

**Teasing I know, but I will update soon, promise! I thought I'd give you some spoilers for next time**

**Coming up…**

**-Will Brax be ok?  
-Everyone worries about Brax's state of mind**

**-Heath decides his family need him**

**-Charlie's condition changes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thank you again for all of your reviews, I decided to update sooner, because I couldn't leave you all in suspense for that long, I'm not that mean LOL, anyway this is a longer chapter, but hopefully you will all love it x**

**Chapter 6- and it shattered into a million pieces **

**Leah POV….**

Geoffrey Kings evil laugh filled the room, I looked ahead of me, my eyes blinded with terror, a big hole in the ceiling had appeared, rubble on the floor around the bar. Brax was still standing unwounded, still no emotion, and no fear in his eyes, just a blank canvas.

"Like I said, nothing to be afraid of love" He said to me, still the same evil smirk on his face. I looked at him in disgust before, making my way past him and backing towards the bar where Brax was.

Geoffrey King chucked the gun back to Brax, he didn't catch it, it just landed by his feet on the floor and still, he stood emotionless. King started to walk out the restaurant, he was just about to walk out the door when he turned back and looked at Brax

"Like I said, there are other ways to settle this….and Darryl, you might want to patch up that hole in the ceiling" he smiled, before walking down the stairs and out of sight.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and immediately turned my attention to Brax who was now busy getting another bottle of whisky out of the cupboard.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" I asked shocked that he had just seemed to of completely forgotten about the confrontation that could have got his head blown off

"Nup, not really" he replied, sitting on the chair clumsily and whacking the bottle down on the table.

"That was Geoffrey King right?" I said, genuinely concerned for Brax's safety, I knew if there was one thing Charlie would want it would be for Brax and Ruby to be safe.

"Yep, sure was" Brax slurred

"Brax what is going on ok? Is he the one who got you that black eye?"

"Look Leah if you really want to know, Heath got us in debt and now I owe the bloke money, $30 grand to be exact, you happy now I told ya?

"My god Brax, you shouldn't be dealing with this on your own right now and I-"

"No, nup Leah this…this isn't your problem ok, so go on go home" he said, pointing towards the door and taking another swig of whisky

"And I really don't think you are in the right frame of mind to be-"

"Nup, no, no see that's also not your problem" he said pointing his finger at me and slamming the whisky down on the table

"Just go." He said, turning and taking yet another gulp of whisky and stumbling up to the bar, collapsing in a heap on the ground and throwing up, the sight of him was enough to scare anyone, he was drinking himself to oblivion.

"My god, Brax!" I leapt up and knelt down by him " Hey, hey you ok?" I said patting his cheak

"I'm fine" He coughed out, before pushing me away and heaving himself up, and leaning against the bar

"Look Brax, I really think we should get you home ok?" I said, taking him from the shoulders

"Nup, Leah, get off me!" he yelled before lobbing the whisky bottle across the room, smashing it against the wall so it shattered into a million pieces, I flinched at the sound and rubbed my hands over my eyes, trying to figure out exactly what to do.

Before I knew it he was off again, stumbling across the room, to behind the bar, sprawling his arms over the work tops, glasses and plates falling to the floor, he finally stopped and maneuvered himself across the room, seizing the opportunity I started to walk towards him

"Leah you need to go!" he yelled, splashing alcohol all over the restaurant

"No Brax I am not leaving you like this ok, look you need to stop ok please just calm down

"No get out!" "Go!" He yelled, shooing me away with his hands. I stepped back watching him in horror, I had no idea what to do next, and before I had a chance to react my phone rang. The hospital.

"Hello, Leah Patterson speaking"

"Leah its Sid"

"Oh right, hi, is everything ok?" I said, hoping he didn't have any more bad news, now wasn't the time

"Yes, yes everything is fine, I just wanted to let you know that Ruby can be discharged tonight, I just can't get hold of Brax to bring her home"

"Oh right, that's great, ummm I'm with Brax now, but I er, don't think he's in any state to bring her home and I don't think it would be a good idea to leave him here either, can I call Bianca and get her to bring her back home?" I said wincing slightly as more glasses smashed around the room.

"Yes that's fine, Leah, Is everything ok? You sound a bit panicked?"

I ran my fingers desperately through my hair "Uh, no Sid, Brax is upset, he's been drinking and he's smashing up the restaurant"

"How much has he had to drink Leah?"

"A lot, I don't know exactly how much but Sid, he's not in a good frame of mind, he said something earlier about how what happened to Charlie is all his fault, I'm really worried about him Sid, I –" I stopped in my tracks as I was talking Brax emerged from behind the bar with a match in hand

"Leah? Leah?" I heard Sid saying down the phone

"Sid, I can't talk right now, I have to go" I said quietly, hanging up the phone

"Brax, Brax, you need to stop, you can't do this" I said panicking as he struck the match

"Listen to me, you don't want to do this Brax" I said desperately trying to stop him

"I need to fix things" He said heavily, his breath sickly sweet with alcohol

"Brax, doing this it, it isn't going to fix things ok, think of Charlie, think of what she'd want, she wouldn't want you to do this ok?"

I looked at him long and hard in the eye trying to read his thoughts. But I couldn't. He looked lost. We stood staring at each other until finally he put the match out.

**Ruby POV….**

I'd been at the hospital packing my bags with Casey; we'd sorted things out now. And Sid had managed to pull a few strings and allow Casey and I to order Chinese for dinner at the hospital. I'd wanted to stay over night with Charlie, but Sid insisted I go home and get some 'well earned rest'. We were waiting for brax or Leah to turn up when Bianca burst in.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" She asked, flustered

"Yeah but umm where are Brax and Leah?" I asked curious as to why they had not arrived

"They just got caught up somewhere, but they'll be home when we get there"

"I'm going back to Brax's?"

"Yeah, Leah's there with Brax, and VJ is staying with Elijah for the night" She said, clearly trying not to give too much away

"Why is VJ staying with Elijah?" I asked, I knew I was pushing it

"Can we just get home, questions can be answered later, I have no idea what exactly is going on myself" she sighed

"Right ok" I said, grabbing my backs and walking down the corridor with Casey

**3****rd**** PERSON POV….**

Leah and Brax stumbled through the door, Brax leaning heavily on Leah's shoulders, before running to the kitchen sink to throw up again, Leah stood in the lounge running her fingers through her hair, desperately trying to think of some way that she could help

Brax turned the tap on in the sink, running his hands underneath it and rubbing them over his face

"Do you want a drink? Something to eat?" she asked cautiously

"Nup, nup I'm just gonna go…try and get some sleep" he said woozily

"Right, well I'll be out here if you need anything"

"Righto" he said pacing towards the hall way

"Heath home?" she asked

"Nup, course he isn't" He said shaking his head and turning to his room

The minute he closed the door he, leant back, falling against it to the floor, running his hands over his face, letting silent tears fall. All Brax could think about was Charlie and how he'd let her down. He wanted to hold her in his arms, tell her he loved her, he'd do anything to see her awake again, she didn't have to love him, or even like him, just be awake.

**Brax POV…**

I got up and clambered onto the bed sitting on the edge with my head in between my knees, I looked up and saw the photo frame sitting on the edge of my bed, I took it in my hands and stared at it for a few seconds. It was a picture of me and Charlie, lying in bed together, cheeks pressed against each other, her hand across my chest, both of us smiling with pure happiness, for a minute or two it was like I was back there, I could remember everything about that day, I could here her laugh whilst I tickled her, feel her touch, her kiss. And then reality came crashing down and I was all-alone, the feeling of emptiness rising up inside of me again, weighing me down.

I ran my fingers along the photo, a few teardrops falling onto the glass; before I stopped and put it back on the side, face down on the side. I went through my phone, deleting all the pictures of me with her, thinking maybe it would seem less real if I tried to get rid of all the memories.

I was wrong.

I stopped at one photo, it all looked so normal, Ruby had taken the picture a few days before the shooting, it all looked so normal, Charlie wasn't a cop, I wasn't a Braxton, we were in love.

I was giving Charlie a piggyback, her arms were looped around my neck and she had her hair loose around her shoulders. She'd snuggled her face into mine, kissing my cheek, and I, I had that same dopy looking smile on my face that appeared every time I was with her.

A surge of anger and guilt rose up inside of me and I threw the phone across the room, crying out in anger and pain. I collapsed in a heap on the bed, sliding underneath the covers of the bed.

**3****rd**** PERSON POV….**

Even the damn bed had harsh memories; he couldn't help his mind from wandering to previous memories spent together in that same bed. The early mornings when the two of them would talk about the future while cuddled up in a blanket, legs and arms intertwined. The late nights when they would fall asleep, tightly embrace in each other's arms, their body's molding into one another. Brax was being strong and hopeful about the situation but he missed last week, he missed life, he missed Charlie.

**BRAX POV….**

_I could hear the beeping of hospital machines, and Charlie was lying in front of me. All of a sudden the machines stopped. Flat lining. I was back there, her heart stopping. My mind flashed back to finding Charlie on the floor, her closing her eyes, Ruby's piercing screams filling the air and Charlie's voice echoed through my head "I love you" over and over and over again, and before I knew it I was back by the flat lining machines, Ruby, screaming and Sid pronouncing her dead, the wired beeping machine haunting my sleep_

I woke up in a panic "Charlie" I said breathlessly as my breathing and heart rate began to regulate again, I kept blinking vigorously, trying to get the image of her dying out of my head.

"Brax?" came a confused voice

I turned to see Heath standing at the door. Great

"What? What are you doing" I replied breathlessly

"I just came to see you, make sure you're ok mate, Leah filled me in"

"Right, well that's good then" I said sarcastically, trying not to show how messed up I was.

"You ok?" she asked, was that a hint of concern I just heard in his voice?

"Well what do you think genius you just woke me up." I said, not daring to look him in the eye

"Common mate, just talk to me…I can't be that bad"

"You'd be pretty surprised Heath" I said, a small smile forming on my lips

**Heath POV…. **

"I have a little bit of an idea how it feels" I said, walking up to the edge of the bed, arms folded, trying to look for a change in Brax's expression. Stuff it I thought, I went up to him, bulldozing him for a full on brotherly bit of banter. We had a bit of a punch up for five minutes, nothing serious, just a bit of fun; I finally got the courage to say to him what I've wanted to say

"Seriously mate, talk to me…it don't help y'know, keeping it all in, I know you wanna be tough but mate its understandable to be upset or whatever, she's ya chick"

"I just want it all to stop" he said quietly, still not looking at me

"I know mate, I know, but she will make it mate, she will be ok, tough as old boots that one" I said laughing a bit, he looked at me and chuckled

"It's just all the days of waiting, missing her, just want to hear her voice, put my arms around her, know she's real…you get it?"

"Yeah…I get it" I said honestly, I knew exactly how he felt. Tegan. "At least…"

I started, couldn't finish

"At least what" he asked

"At least you knew, she loved you" I said looking at him, he looked back, I think we both realized, we kinda share the same pain. For a second, 'til I blew it "Forget I ever said it mate" I said shaking my head, _damn you Heath why can't you let the guard down _I thought.

I got up and walked out, leaving him in his own thoughts.

**NEXT MORNING….**

**Brax POV…..**

I'd decided to get up and go down to the beach before going to see Charlie, might help clear my head, get that long beeping sound out of it. 10:14 at night would never be the same again. I took a spot on the sand, watching all the surfers having the time of their lives. I made a promise to myself that when Charlie was awake I would teach her. I was lost in my thoughts until I saw VJ approach me, Elijah must have struggled to keep up with the kid, since he was still up the other end of the beach

"Hey VJ" I said to him hi fiving him as he took a seat next to me

"Hey Brax" he said, with a big cheesy grin on his face "Hey d'you recon you could help me with something?" he asked

"Right and what would that mean little man?" I said, laughing at him slightly because of his cockiness

"I wanna surf?"

"Oh yeah is that right?" I said, not surprised at all, he'd been bugging Leah for months to have surfing lessons "Well if your mum agrees to it, then when Charlie is ok yeah, why not aye?"

"Cool, thanks Brax" he said, still with the same big grin on his face "So will Charlie be ok?" he asked

"Hopefully" I said, trying to get off the subject. I didn't want to cry in front of a little kid

"Its disgusting isn't it" he said, nodding over to where Gina and John were walking hand in hand, kissing along the beach

"They're in love mate" I said chuckling

"Do you think you would ever be able to love anyone again? Because you love Charlie right? Would you ever love someone like you love her"

My mouth went completely dry, and I had a big lump in my throat. I'm not gonna lie, the question completely threw me, I knew what my answer was in my heart, but I wasn't gonna open up to some kid about it. No one could ever come close to Charlie. Ever.

"Actually VJ I don't think I'll be able to give you those surfing lessons" I immediately regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth

"What? But you just said?"

"Yeah I know I did VJ but I just can't do it, I'm too busy" I lied

"Great. Thanks for nothing." He said storming off

Great I thought, just great

"VJ wait" I called, running after him

"Just go away, I don't have to listen to you"

I held my hands up and walked away, not before bumping into Elijah

"Hey what was that all about?"

"Ah, VJ asked for surfing lessons and I said no"

"Ah right" he replied, we stood in an awkward silence for a while

"Are you ok Brax?" Elijah said, finally breaking the silence

"Yeah, just VJ asked me if I could ever love anyone the same way I love Charlie…crazy question right? I know, but um…it just got to me" I said, looking down, playing with my ring

"Well you know, if you want to talk we can, I'm heading to the surf club with VJ, I'm sure he could occupy himself whilst we chat?"

"Thanks for the offer Rev, but I gotta be somewhere" I nodded my thanks and went off to my Ute. One more stop and I'd go see Charlie.

**Ruby POV…**

I'd got home from the hospital last night, and I immediately knew something was up. Number 1. I wasn't aloud to go see Brax 2. Leah and Heath went off for a 'private chat' 3. The kitchen stank of puke. The following morning after a restless night I woke up from having a nightmare, about Charlie dying, a funeral, being alone.

I got up and dressed and went downstairs

"Brax! Brax!" I yelled, I couldn't find him anywhere in the house, I wasn't an idiot, I knew he wasn't coping and not knowing where he was worried me, I know it probably sounds stupid saying that. But I need him.

"Brax!" I yelled, bursting into the kitchen, where Casey, Leah and Heath were all sitting "Where's Brax?" I said frantically

"Chill, Buckton, he's gone to the hospital" Heath said, whilst scoffing cereal down his throat

"Oh right, well I'll be off then" I said slightly annoyed, he'd gone without me, even under whatever the circumstances the night before were.

"Here, I'll give you a lift in" Leah offered

"No, I'd rather be by myself thanks" I said, grabbing my bag and walking out the door

**1 HOUR LATER…**

**BRAX POV…..**

Coming out of the tattoo parlor, I looked down at my hand 'Cara de mo Chroi' I whispered. Perfect.

I pulled up at the hospital, ready to go sit with Charlie for the day.

**RUBY POV…**

I was walking through the corridors to Charlie's room, when I saw Brax at the coffee machine

"Hey, I was worried where you'd gone, thanks for waiting for me this morning" I said, still slightly annoyed that he'd left without me

"Ah yeah sorry I had a couple of things I needed to do and I thought you would appreciate the lie in"

"Oh right, well thanks then I suppose" I replied, turning down the corridors to Charlie's room with him

"Hey, where's Case and everyone?"

"Ah they're just eating, said they would come down later" I replied

"Righto, looks like it's just you and me then kiddo" he said smiling at me

"Just you and me" I said smiling at him as he hooked his arm around my shoulders

**Brax POV….**

We went to enter Charlie's room again and I got the same feeling inside me, seeing her like this was tearing me apart, ripping me to shreds from the inside out.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard Ruby ask as I stopped and stared at Charlie from a few metres away

"Yeah, yeah I just…it hurts you know" I said rubbing my wrist over my eye to try and shove the tears back.

"I love you mummy" Ruby said, taking Charlie's hand in hers and kissing it gently, we were in silence for a while until all of a sudden from where I was standing I heard a soft voice from across the room, I looked over to see Ruby, stroking Charlie's hair and singing to her

_And it seems to me you lived your life_

_Like a candle in the wind_

_Never knowing who to cling to_

_When the rain set in_

_And I would have liked to have known you _

_But I was just a kid_

_Your candle burned out long before_

She spoke the last line, like she was talking, her voice choking from what must have been crying… _Your love ever did_

"Sorry…its just, Charlie used to sing that to me when I was little; It was dads favourite song, I just thought, maybe if I sung it back she might hear me…but that's just stupid, she wont" Ruby said, tears down her face

"No, no it was nice…you have a pretty good voice aye" I said walking over to her and taking the seat opposite

"Haha thanks, everyone said I got it from Charlie. But she never sings anymore"

"No I've…I've never heard her sing"

"Well apart from that song, neither have I." she said smiling softly at me "Hey, when did you get that?" she said pointing to my wrist where my new tattoo was

"Ah this morning" I said, playing with my ring

"Oh so that was what you had to do, so go on then, share, what does it mean?"

"I'd-" we were cut off by voices entering the room, Casey and Leah

"Hey guys" Leah said

"Hey" Casey said, walking up to Ruby and kissing her cheek.

"Hey" Ruby and Me said together

"Brax was just showing me his new tat" Ruby said smiling and winking at me

"New tat?" Casey asked, shocked "here, lets see it then" he asked, I turned my hand over

"Well what's it mean?" Leah asked

"Ah, nothing, just nothing" I mumbled

"Ah, right ok then" Leah said sounding slightly disappointed

"Don't take it to heart, I just… I wanted to tell Charlie first" I said, looking back to the hospital bed, where Charlie was laying

"Oh right" Casey and Leah said, Ruby gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand "I'm sure Charlie will love it" She said

**CASEY POV…**

Leah left shortly afterwards to go to the diner and start her shift; I was left with Brax and Ruby in Charlie's room. The days just seem to get longer and longer, things keep getting harder and harder, its strange how one person can bring a family together, everyday I would watch Brax and Ruby's faces get more and more worn out, look more and more gaunt, wondering when Brax was going to let it all out. And there was nothing I could do. I couldn't help but feel like a spare part to all of this, just standing, useless.

All of a sudden I heard Brax say something from across the room, we'd all been talking to Charlie, apparently, she might be able to hear us

"Did you feel that?" Ruby asked, shocked "Oh my god, Brax, look" I heard Ruby say, her voice breaking, completely shell shocked

**BRAX POV….**

"My god, Charlie, Charlie, baby can you hear me?" I asked her, praying for a response

"Did her other hand move?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, yeah, she squeezed my hand" I said, smiling ecstatically at Ruby, we were both standing up now, looking down at Charlie, praying for something else to happen. It did.

All of a sudden machines started beeping everywhere, I looked up in shock at Ruby

"Brax, what is happening, what is going on?" Ruby yelled, beginning to cry

"Casey, go get Sid" I yelled, Casey, began to run out, but Sid came bursting in with a team of nurses, they must have heard the alarms

"Sid, Sid, what's going on mate?" I asked, holding Ruby close to me, and covering her face so she couldn't see what was going on

"She's coming out of her coma Brax, but she's gone into shock" Sid said

"Charlie!" Ruby yelled, getting free of my grasp and running towards her mum

"Ruby! Ruby!" I yelled as Sid held her back

"Ruby, we're going to need you all to head out of the room and wait outside in the corridor"

"That's my mum! You can't expect me to just leave her like this!" Ruby yelled, trying to get passed Sid

"Rubes', Rubes common" I said trying to get her to calm down

"Ruby She could die!" Sid yelled trying to get her to stop, "now I need you to let me do my job ok, I'll be out as soon as I have any news" Sid said

"Mum!" She cried as I pulled her back and held her tightly "Shhhh, shh its gonna be ok" I soothed "Sid you look after her mate" I said, backing out of the room with Casey and Ruby.

Once we got out the corridor, I got Casey to ring Leah and Heath, Ruby just stared into the room, watching Sid do god knows what to Charlie, I couldn't just let her stand there

"Rubes" I said quietly walking up behind her "Rubes, come here" I said pulling her into a hug, she cried softly into my chest

I looked down at her, she was still crying into me, I realized, I loved Ruby, like my own; I'd do anything for her and Charlie. They were my family.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm here" I said, resting my head on her chin and running my hand through her hair.

Now for the waiting game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guy's, I was so excited to upload this chapter, but really nervous as well! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I can't believe I've had so many! Enjoy this one x**

**Chapter 7-Crazy Butterflies **

**2 LONG HOURS LATER….**

**Brax POV…**

Sid emerged from the hospital room, with the same blank look on his face that every doctor wore, but he was also looking exhausted, me, Ruby and Casey jumped up from our seats and immediately bombarded him with questions.

"How is she?"

"Is she ok?"

"Can we go see her?"

We all said at the same time, Leah and Heath got up and came over to us.

"She made it" Sid said, a smile on his face, all of us breathed a sigh of relief

"And…She's awake!" he said smiling at us all, me and Ruby jumped for joy and picked her up, swinging her around in the air "She made it!" She yelled, both of us crying tears of happiness

"She is trying to asleep though," Sid said, putting a finger over his mouth, to tell us to be quiet

"Sorry" Ruby and me said in a tiny whisper

"Can we go and see her?" Ruby asked. The thought of seeing Charlie awake again, it wasn't just emotionally overwhelming it was scary. Really scary.

"She was asking for you both, but I want you to go in there one at a time, she is extremely weak, five of us had to help her sit up, she is in a lot of pain and she is exhausted, so be gentle" he said looking at us seriously

"What, is she ok though?" Ruby said

"Yes, Ruby, Charlie is fine, but what you have to understand is your mum has had extremely dangerous surgery and it will take a few weeks for her to be up and walking again"

"But she has no brain damage right?" Ruby asked hopefully

"No, none at all, she is extremely lucky" Sid said smiling, "So who wants to go and see her first?" Sid asked

Ruby turned and looked at me "Do you want to go?" she asked, I looked at her for a second, thinking she was mad, Charlie was her mum, she should go first

"Nup, Rubes, she's your mum, you go see her kiddo" I said kissing her on the head and watching her walk in to Charlie's room

**CHARLIE POV!...**

Sid and the nurses had finally left and I was on my own, no more nurses doing examinations, or doctors shining bright lights into my eyes. I could finally see my family. I let out a deep breath and pictured them all in my head; for the past 24 hours I could hear them, just not see them. It was killing me.

I looked around the room I was in, nightmares had been filling my head, gunshots, voices, screams, I shifted my thoughts to happier things. Ruby. Brax. My family.

I heard footsteps coming towards my room, and a figure emerged from the door way

"Mum" I heard some one whisper

"Rubes, baby" I said, tears reaching my eyes as I saw my little girl standing in front of me, her hands clasped over her mouth, tears running down her cheeks

"Mummy" she cried, she stumbled forward, a cry escaping her mouth.

She walked forwards, her legs shaking, I held out my arms, wincing slightly as I moved forwards

"Charlie! Mummy!…I thought I'd lost you…I thought you were gonna leave me" she sobbed, crying heavily into my shoulder

My heart broke into a million pieces. She called me mummy.

"I thought I was going to be on my own" she cried

"Hey, hey look at me" I said pulling back and wiping the tears from her face and pushing a loose strand of hair back from behind her ears "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you baby" I said, pulling her forward and kissing her head, it seemed like such a small thing to say in the grand scheme of things

"I love you so much mum" she cried

"I know baby, I love you to." I said rocking her backwards and forwards; I leaned backwards onto the bed and cradled my little girl in my arms.

"I had to turn the ventilator off and I thought you'd gone, and you came back" she said lifting her head up and looking at me

"I told you, I'm not gonna leave you" I said, smiling at her through my tears

"I would have given anything just to hear you yell at me again" she said, laughing slightly, I laughed back

"You'll regret saying that" I said, nodding my head at her, she giggled and sat on the seat next to me

"So what have I missed this last week?" I asked, thinking Ruby might start talking about Brax

"Well I will fill you in later…but right now there is a man out there who I know you are longing to see and he really misses you….soooo I'm gonna go get him" she said jumping of the chair and kissing me on the cheek "I love you mum" she said skipping out the door. I smiled to myself. It felt good to be called mum, knowing somebody depended on you.

**Brax POV….**

Ruby came skipping out of Charlie's room and flung her arms around me "She's awake!" she yelled, she pulled away and ran to Casey who flung his arms around her. "And she wants to see you" Ruby said looking at me

"Me?" I asked, I wasn't shocked but I just, felt scared, all these days of missing her, longing for her and now she was awake, she was real, I didn't trust myself.

"Yes, you!" Ruby squealed, she must have noticed how scared I was because she came up to me and pulled me aside

"Hey, you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm just, I'm scared" I said honestly, playing with my ring, I could feel myself starting to cry before I'd even got in there

"Hey, hey, there's nothing to worry about. Now go in there and tell her how much you love her…and Brax?"

"Yep?"

"Tell her about the baby when you're ready" she said giving me a small smile

I nodded my head, and started to walk towards the room, I let out a deep breath before walking into Charlie's room

**3****rd**** PERSON…..**

Brax walked slowly into the room, stopping a few meters away from Charlie's bed, she looked up and their eyes locked, both of them reading each other's pain, feeding off each other.

Brax went to move forward but found everything too difficult, to overwhelming.

She had such a hold over him and he was still meters away.

Days of not being able to speak to her or see her bright blue eyes shine back at him and now he couldn't trust himself to go near her. Looking at her reminded him of how much pain he'd put her through. He'd tried to protect her and failed. He'd let her down.

Charlie, stared back at him, reading the pain on his face. He was a shadow of the strong man she'd known. The bruises showed a story she wasn't sure she wanted to know about. But seeing him made her weak at the knees, and she wasn't even standing.

Both of them stared into each other, crying, yet neither got any closer. Finally Charlie broke the silence

"I love you" she said, crying

"Don't ever do that to me again" Brax said, finally unable to hold back any emotion, crying and laughing, Charlie smiled back at him and the next thing she knew they were together in a searing kiss, the feeling of his body being so close to hers took away every single bit of pain, he ran his hands gently up and down her body, finally letting one rest at the small of her back, supporting her, the other lay entwined in her hair, she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her as his tongue entered her mouth, deepening the kiss. The crazy butterflies slowly rising inside them both.

Both were hungry for each other. A week of being mentally separated, created a longing, a need, and a desire so big that neither of them could pull back, she moved her hands onto his chest, feeling his heart beat quickening and realizing why, she smiled into the kiss exploring his mouth again for a few seconds before pulling back.

"You ok?" Brax asked, worried he might have hurt her, he rested his hands around her, supporting her as she sat up

"Yeah, yeah, that's umm… that's quite a heart beat you've got going there" she chuckled, pressing her forehead against his "You miss me?" she asked

"How could I not miss this?" he whispered breathlessly, smiling at her, kissing her nose

Charlie smiled as she closed the gap between them, their lips crashing together in another searing, yet gentle kiss, able to say much more than words could, both feeling alive again. Brax held her to him tightly, now he had her, he wasn't going to let her go.

As they broke away again, Charlie looped her hands around his neck, playing with his hair

"I love you" Brax whispered, Charlie smiled at him, as she stared back into his eyes, the eyes she'd wanted to see again for this past week.

"That really scared me." he said, stroking loose strands of hair and pushing them behind her ears "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again" he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers

"You never let anyone hurt me in the first place" She said, her hands wiping away the tears that stained his face. She noticed his sudden, yet subtle mood change, almost as though he was overwhelmed with guilt. "You know for a minute there I thought you were gonna run a mile" laughing slightly, she nodded towards the doorway, where he'd stood for about 2 minutes, she searched his face, trying to read him

"Nah, never" he said, whispering, tilting his head to look at her, looking in his eyes she realized just how much pain he was in, taking in just how much this had effected him.

Charlie winced as she leaned back into the hospital bed, attempting to lean back into the cushions.

"Hey, hey you ok?" Brax asked, immediately jumping off of the bed and helping her sit back

"mmmhmmm" she mumbled, trying with all of her strength to move, but finding the pain in her abdomen proved it too difficult. "Just…it hurts" she said crying slightly as she felt a searing pain in the pit of her stomach rising as she moved out of his grasp, but also she was trying to hide the fact that he could hear gunshots from every angle, flying at her.

"Baby it will, you've just had huge surgery and your tired ok, you need some rest" Brax said as he helped her sit up and lean against the cushions, he perched himself on the edge of the bed, their hands perfectly entwined

"You got a new one," she said quietly, looking at Brax's new tattoo

"Yeah, I got another" he said, smiling timidly at her

"What's it mean?" she asked shyly

"It umm…it's nothing really…it's just; er 'woman of my heart' " he said, looking back at her, smiling slightly, his eyes glistened with tears, a side to him she hardly ever saw "Its stupid I know-" he started but she cut off

"Its not stupid…it means a lot" she said, hitching onto the fact that it was about her.

**CHARLIE POV….. **

I stared deep into his eyes, locked into his emotion. He looked pained. Worn out. Tired. I shuffled over and patted the space next to me. He crawled up the bed and I leaned into him, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, taking in the scent that would forever be imprinted in my mind.

His protective arms held me gently; the feeling of his kiss still lingered on my lips. I wanted to stay like this forever; it felt like it was home; it was comforting. Familiar. Right.

No more set backs, no more pain. I wanted him and everything about him.

I stroked my fingers over his new tattoo, a smile forming on my lips as I thought about how he felt about me. Knowing he loved me.

I looked up and stared into his eyes "Can you stay tonight?" I said, mortified by the prospect of being alone again.

"Nothing could keep me away" he whispered, I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead. A long silence filled the room; just the sound of breathing and the feeling of Brax's chest rising and falling kept me calm.

**BRAX POV…**

As I held her I took everything in, everything about her. The love that sent tingles running up and down my spine, the soft feeling of her skin against mine, knowing she was awake, looking into the eyes that burned through me.

"Things shouldn't have been like this" I whispered, she looked up at me, sadness in her eyes. I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the baby, not just yet, she was too weak, too pained, too hurt.

"But they are" she whispered timidly, leaning back into me

"I thought you were gone." I said, feeling the tears prick my eyes. I didn't want to hide my emotions any more, not in front of her, nothings worth that. "Don't ever do that to me again" he said seriously

"Trust me I don't plan on it" she said lightly "So are you gonna fill me in on your week?"

Hearing her say that brought it all back, the anger, the hurt, and the pain. I should have protected her. Looked after her. We were counting the hours, starting afresh somewhere. There was always a setback.

We'd had a future. How was I supposed to tell her that life had fallen to pieces this past week? That It wasn't worth living, I didn't want to upset her, see the tears of hurt that have fallen down her face too many times.

"I lost it. Couldn't do it" I said, throwing my head back, not daring to turn and see the look on her face

**CHARLIE POV…..**

He looked exasperated. Sad. Hurt. I braced myself for the truth. What had become of his life the past week?

"I did some stupid stuff" he said, shaking his head, I held his hand tighter, giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know it was ok for him to go on.

**BRAX POV….**

I watched her expression change as I told her everything. Except the baby. Mostly, she looked troubled by it all, broken and distressed.

I told her about having to turn off the ventilators, I told her about the drink. The church service; her perfume; the debt with Geoffrey King; the near fire; and the fact that she was always in my mind. No matter what.

I'd told her about trying to look after Ruby, but feeling that overall I'd failed her too.

A tear fell down her cheek and I felt guilty for putting her through so much, too soon. I'd hurt her again.

I felt ashamed that I didn't step up enough. Ashamed at my actions.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I listened to his every word. The pain at listening to it all was so difficult. I wished for their sakes I'd woke up sooner.

I was upset, sad about all the hurt and pain he went through, listening to how he fell apart. The man I loved fell to pieces.

I looked into his eyes, they tore through my heart, piercing right through it, and you could see the pain and the remorse.

"You've gotta know Charlie, I never forgot you…not for a second, not when I was drinking, never, I love you, and nothing is gonna keep us apart, you hear me?" he said, his fingers touching my chin.

"I don't wanna loose you…I know how it feels, I thought I had, I never wanna feel that again" he said

"I never want anyone but you, you're never going to loose me, and nothing is going to keep us apart, no job, no gang, no nothing" I said looking at him, both of us moving in for another kiss, it was gentle, yet every bit of passion and desire was put into it. I pulled away and rested back into his shoulder, I cradled my hands over my stomach, trying to forget about the throbbing pain and rest. Doctor's orders.

**So how was that? I was so excited about writing 'Charlie POV' lol, I hope you enjoyed it, it was difficult but great fun to write, I hope I got all of the emotions across, let me know what you think x**

**Next time:**

**-Is everything as normal as it seems?**

**-Ruby worries about Charlie **

**-Brax and Charlie have some time alone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, just wanted to say thank you for all your lovely reviews! Hope you are still enjoying the story xx**

**Chapter 8-Take a deep breath **

**Charlie POV…..**

I woke up alone in the hospital bed. My immediate thought was 'where's Brax?' I immediately felt insecure.

Voices swam round my head

'_Hello sergeant' _

Gun shots firing in the distance. Screams and shouting burst right through me. I panicked and moved into a sitting position, too quickly. I screamed at the searing pain in my stomach, the voices still whirling round in my head

'_For my brother'_ **BANG**

"No!" I yelled, throwing my head into my hands and crying "please don't hurt me, don't hurt me' I muttered in a whisper under my breath. My stomach seared in pain as I tried to move back into the bed, try to shield myself from the voices.

"Mum?" I heard someone say "Mum! Mum, you ok?" Ruby was sitting next to me crying

"He's still here." I sobbed uncontrollably into her arms

"Whose here mum? Who?" I heard Ruby cry as I clung onto her for dear life

"He's still trying to hurt me, he's here"

"Mum, no one's here no ones going to hurt you" Ruby soothed, stroking my hair

"Charlie? Charlie?" I heard Brax's voice and immediately felt his arms fall protectively around me, I held on to the front of his shirt

**Brax POV….**

"It hurts." she cried, sobbing

"Hey, baby, come here, its ok I'm here" I said, kissing her forehead gently, I honestly didn't know what to say, seeing Charlie cry like this was heart breaking.

I looked at Ruby who mouthed 'shall I go get Sid' I nodded my head slightly, and she quietly left the room, leaving Charlie and I alone

"Charlie, you need to tell me what's up ok? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" she looked up at me with her big blue eyes

"I don't remember… I don't remember and I keep seeing his face and the gunshots and, I can't get it out!" She cried, rubbing her face with her hands

"I'm here now ok, nothings gonna happen, you're ok, I won't let anyone hurt you" I said, I was honestly lost for words, confident Charlie was gone, she was so frail and vulnerable. It scared me.

**3****rd**** Person….**

Brax locked Charlie in a warm embrace, wrapping her in the hospital bed covers as they snuggled up, Charlie crying softly into his shirt. They sat holding each other for a while, both of them only aware of each other and the fact that no words needed to be said in order to feel at home in each other's arms, everything was familiar, but different; they depended on each other. It gave them security. Charlie's tears finally subsided, Brax tilted her chin with his finger, so she was looking into his eyes

"Talk to me Charlie, Ok what's hurting?" he asked wiping away the stray tears that remained on her cheeks

"I just, I woke up and you weren't there and I heard voices and then I-my stomach was hurting" Charlie replied getting panicked

"Charlie, just take a deep breath" Brax said, mimicking her as she breathed in and out "Listen to me, Charlie, no one is ever going to hurt you again, you hear me, no one, no ones gonna keep you and me apart" She nodded her head violently, her hands resting gently around his waist

"It feels good having you here, it feels safe" she whispered, almost like she was afraid of what she was saying

"Hey I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Brax said, smiling gently into her eyes

"I missed you, having you in my arms" Brax said softly, just hearing his husky voice made Charlie's heart melt

"Are you still gonna stay tonight?" Charlie asked, the thought of being left by herself, in a dark room, with only her own thoughts still petrified her.

"Yeah of course I will baby, I won't leave you" Brax said, pulling Charlie close to him and letting her put all of her weight on him. He could tell she was in pain.

Sid and Ruby entered the room, their voices low and worried, interrupting the moment

"Charlie, are you ok?" Sid asked, well informed and aware of what had been going on "Are you in pain?" Sid continued

"It just, it hurts a lot, I…um I can't get comfortable" Charlie said, she felt sick and weary, her stomach was on fire and the bottom of her back had a dull ache that wouldn't shift. Brax and Ruby looked at Sid, both eager to hear what he was going to say

"Right, well I can increase your dosage of pain killers, but other than that Charlie, I can't do anything else" Sid replied, Charlie nodded, acknowledging his sincerity.

"Right, umm…can I eat?" She asked, slightly hungry, willing to get some food down her, Sid looked down at the floor, he'd hoped this could wait until tomorrow.

"Charlie, the surgery you've just had, is serious; the bullets were lodged around your stomach area…at the moment any food you have has to be fed to you via the tube connected to your stomach. Your body's to weak Charlie. It can't handle it.

**Ruby POV…..**

I could see Charlie's eyes welling up, and she nodded her head at Sid, turning her head away. I instinctively went to her side, and held her hand. She looked exhausted, physically and emotionally, it must be hell for her. Waking up, not being able to eat, hearing gunshots, not being able to stay alone. We'd all been through hell for the last week, now was the time when we needed to support each other.

Apparently, time heels the broken hearted, or so they say. I hope those people are right.

Right now everything seems broken. I have my mum back, but seeing her screaming like that, she was a different person, she was broken, I'd seen her cry before, but nothing like that. By some miracle we have her back in our lives, so why isn't everything fixed?

I want to see my mum smile and laugh.

I wanted the dark circles under Brax's eyes to be gone.

I wanted to look into someone's eyes and not see the same torture staring right back at me.

And I didn't want to loose my mum.

After a minute or two Charlie turned back to Sid and broke the silence "Can I have something for my head, as well, it just umm…gets a bit noisy in here?"

"I can't give you that right now Charlie, coming out of the coma-"

"I don't want to know the details Sid" Charlie retaliated, Sid quickly adjusted the painkiller dosage through the drip and walked silently out the room, we sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a while.

"Brax can you give us a minute?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence, he nodded hesitantly, kissing Charlie's head, an agonizing look in his eyes.

**Charlie POV…..**

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Rubes" I felt like I could never make it up to her, she shouldn't have to see her own mum like that, I should be strong, not her, she looked down, fiddling with the braid in her hair.

"Charlie, you don't need to be sorry for anything, this last week without you, I fell to pieces, it was torture, all I wanted to do was hear your voice, and you weren't there" she cried, I pulled her close to me, never wanting to let go of my baby, but knowing we couldn't stay like this forever

"I'm never gonna leave you again ok? Now listen to me" I said, drawing back and looking at her, moving loose strands of hair behind her ears "Tonight, I want you to go and get some rest ok? And then in the morning, you can bring some DVD'S and we'll watch a movie together" I said, smiling at her

"I don't want to leave you though"

"Hey, I'm not gonna be on my own"

**Ruby POV…**

"But what if you have another nightmare" I said, I thought about the prospect of Charlie remembering all I could,

When we found her shot.

When she slipped into an unconscious state.

Who shot her.

"Rube's you don't need to deal with that ok? It's not fair" she said, reluctantly I nodded my head, I had gathered Brax would be staying with her, and made myself believe she was ok, when really she was falling to pieces. Made myself believe she was safe, when really there's no knowing.

**3****rd**** PERSON…**

Brax, Leah, Casey and Heath all stood in the waiting room, the conversation in full swing

"So Heath, are you gonna tell us why your hiding here?" Brax asked

"There's nothing to hide from mate" Heath said, trying to get his brothers off of his back

"Yeah right, because you were so worried about Charlie when she got shot because she was your favourite person" Casey said sarcastically

"Yeah well actually Case, she's family now, so I don't have to like her" Heath replied

"Wow Heath, showing emotion there, real learning curve for ya" Casey teased

"Put a sock in it you old goat, I have a heart"

"So you being here has nothing to do with a certain someone you hooked up with the other week?" Casey teased

"Oh, who? Who?" Leah asked, intrigued

"Ask him what happened on the night of the formal, double dare ya" Casey said nudging Heath in the ribs, knowing that he'd slept with April

The conversation was interrupted by Ruby coming out of Charlie's room

"Hey Rubes, she ok?" Brax asked, worried about Charlie

"She says she is but…I don't know Brax" Ruby said, walking over to Casey and wrapping her arms around his waist "Just look after her tonight" Ruby said

"Yeah, 'course I will" Brax said, nodding his head and waving everyone off before going to see Charlie.

**Charlie POV…**

I was laying down in the hospital bed on my side, pillows around me to 'make me more comfortable' or so the nurses said, I felt someone take my hand and link my fingers between there own, kissing it softly. Brax.

I opened my eyes and turned on my back to face him

"Hey" I said sleepily

"Hey, you should go to sleep" he said, running his fingers softly over my cheek

"Can you come and lay here" I said tapping the space next to me, he got up, taking his shoes off and climbing into the bed, quietly slipping into the covers and wrapping his arms gently around me

"Thank you, for being here with me" I whispered. He looked down at me and cupped my cheeks in his hands, kissing me gently

"I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you Charlie" he said, kissing my forehead

I smiled at him, unable to resist, I slipped my hands underneath his shirt, letting them rest gently around his waist. He smiled softly at me, a twinkle in his eyes. He was thinking what I was thinking. _This was how we normally were_

"Shame it's a single bed" I said laughing slightly

"Nah, even if it's a double bed, we always sleep on one side together" he said, a cheesy grin on his face

"I missed this" I said, nodding my head at his shirt

"Oh so that's all you've missed huh?" he said sarcastically

"No, not all, and your cuddles…falling to sleep in your arms…seeing that smile of yours" I said moving my head closer and closer to his

"I missed you too" he said running his fingers through my hair

**Brax POV…..**

I had missed her so much. Getting through each day without hearing her voice was so hard, so I had resorted to taking it one day at a time, because the thought of weeks and months without her terrified me.

"You in any pain?" I asked

"mmm I'm ok" she replied, leaning into me "My back just aches and my stomach is sore" she said looking down and rubbing her hands over her stomach. I couldn't help but think of the baby that used to be in there.

"You need anything you just say" I said sternly, I didn't want to think of her in pain and not saying anything.

"What injury's did I have Brax? What happened?" she whispered, her eyes watering

"How about you get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning? Because right now doctor says you need rest" I said, trying to ignore the shaky feeling that had come over me when I thought of how to tell her about the baby

"Since when did you listen to a word the experts say?" she chuckled

"Since I don't want to loose you" I said, looking down, almost embarrassed that I'd just come right out and said that. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, snuggling into me; I wrapped my arms around her, drawing circles around her waist with my thumbs, trying to push the troubling thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on the fact that she was here. Alive. And nobody would ever hurt her again.

**Next Morning….**

I'd slept peacefully; Charlie still locked in the same position, curled into my arms, the comforting sound of the heart monitor. I rubbed my eyes, being blinded by the sunlight that poured through the blinds.

Charlie laid on her side, stirring gently in her sleep, her hair spread out across the pillow, I admired how peaceful she looked, I could lay here forever with her, just have her in my arms and forget about the world.

**Charlie POV…..**

I woke up slowly, treasuring the feeling of waking up in Brax's arms, I took in everything about him, fixing it permanently in the front of my mind. Relishing the love that poured in.

I know some people will wonder what made Brax stay last night, a few may think it was to make sure nothing hurt me, others will say its because I needed him. But me, well I think it was just so that he could feel human again.

I felt his thumb stroke my cheek; I couldn't help but smile at the feeling his touch on my skin made me feel. Electricity. I took his hand with my own, leaving it lingering on my skin for a while before opening my eyes and looking into the ones I knew so well.

**NEXT TIME ON LOST THEN FOUND:**

**Ruby, Charlie, Brax and Casey try to have some family time**

**There are complications with Charlie's recovery**

**Brax is struggling, will he open up?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, thank you for all of the reviews, I love hearing your thoughts about the story so far, enjoy the next chapter x**

**Chapter 9- The one for me**

**Charlie POV…..**

"Hey sleepy head" Brax said as I looked into his eyes

"Hey yourself" I replied in a weak and croaky voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, running his hands up and down my arms.

I rolled over onto my back, trying to get comfy, although the extra meds Sid had given me were wearing off, and I could feel the effects.

"Like somebody shot me" I said, letting out a big sigh, shaking my head

"It'll heal baby, just give it time" he leaned over and kissed my forehead

I winced and closed my eyes as a sharp pain raced down my abdomen.

"You ok?" Brax asked, I opened one eye and nodded weakly "D'you want me to get Sid?" he continued.

I shook my head and held his hand tightly in mine, lacing my fingers around his "No, I'll be ok" I said, desperately trying to believe that myself

"Rubes and everyone will be here soon" he whispered, running his hands through my hair

"Everyone?" I questioned, not wanting to see everyone just yet. I was still drained, physically and emotionally

"Not everyone, just Leah, Heath and Case" he said, searching my face for answers, it was stupid trying to pretend I was ok, Brax could see right through it. "Charlie, please, don't try and hide the pain you're in, ok? I'm here for you, we're in this together ay?" he said, sitting up and wiping the tears away that were now falling down my face

I managed to find the strength to pull myself up, I must have moved to quickly, because I stopped and started to fall back again

"woah, I got ya" Brax assured me. My arms looped around his neck and I fell into him, crying softly in his arms.

**Brax POV….**

I pulled Charlie into me, holding her as close as I could, holding on tight. I could tell she wasn't emotionally ready to have a normal conversation with somebody else just yet, I knew she'd had another nightmare last night, she cried in her sleep. As much as she tried to hide it, I knew she was in pain.

As I held her in my arms, a few tears fell from my eyes; she made me vulnerable, something I'd never felt before.

"You should go and get something to eat" she said, drawing back and looking at me, I turned my head to the side, shaking it violently.

"Nup, no I'm not leaving you" I said, adamant that I wouldn't leave her side

"Brax you need to eat" she said, turning my face towards her

**Charlie POV….**

"I'll be alright, I'm a big boy I can look after myself" he replied, looking back at me smiling and playing with the ring on his finger; something I knew so well, he always did it when he was nervous or upset. "I promise I'll eat once the others get here." he said smiling at me; I could tell he was trying his best not to show any form of 'unmanly' emotion.

**1 hour later….**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV…..**

"We're here" Ruby's voice squealed with excitement as she, and Casey entered Charlie's room

Charlie and Brax looked up in shock. It was 9am and they were up, out of the house and here.

"Sid let us in" Casey said

"Yeah and we thought it would be best if there were only a few of us here today" Ruby said quietly, before making her way over to the bed, hugging her mum in a tight embrace

"Sid says he wants to come in and discuss something with us all" Casey said quietly

"Yes Sid does." he said as he entered the room, clipboard in hand

**Charlie POV…**

"So doc, what's the news" Brax said, his eyes full of hope

Even with Brax, Ruby and Casey in the room, I couldn't ignore the feeling of nervousness at the pit of my stomach.

"So as you know Charlie, we have a tube inserted into your stomach, to see if you can digest liquid foods" Sid began, I nodded my head in acknowledgment, willing him to continue "I want to try you on some liquidised foods this morning, but I need your permission to do so" I nodded my head, hating the fact that part of my body didn't work properly

"I guess I should get used to it ay?" I said glumly, as depressing as it sounded, I knew that this could last for a while.

"Not necessarily, this could either go two ways" Sid began, looking at me hopefully

"What two ways?" Ruby asked

"Well, we would hope to have seen an improvement since your surgery 8 days ago, there is however no telling when your body will have the strength to keep these foods down" Sid said solemnly "So this could either be successful and your body may keep the food down…or you may bring it up again"

"Bring it up again? Surely if she can't eat then that's dangerous for her health" Brax said, jumping up off of the bed. His voice was accusing as if this was all somehow Sid's fault

"Brax calm-"

"No Sid! You said when she woke up she'd be ok! You said! This past week has been hell you can't tell me that I could still loose her and she could get hurt!" Brax looked at me, his eyes burning with pain

Trying to ignore Brax's outburst Sid continued "If your body manages to keep the food down Charlie, then hopefully everything will be ok and you won't have to be fed via a tube, however you could experience some side effects" Sid said solemly

"Side effects!" Ruby questioned, a horrified look on her face, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly

"Some patients experience severe and intense stomach pains, its their body adjusting to nutrients again" Sid replied, "we will make you as comfortable as possible" Sid said sternly "I'll be back in a minute" he immediately paced out of the room.

Part of me wanted to scream, part of me wanted to cry, part of me needed a hug. I was praying that this would go well, I was fed up of being a burden to everyone.

Brax, Ruby, Casey and I sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn't want to go through any more pain, my body was weak, I couldn't cope any longer. I refused to succumb to the ongoing exhaustion that lingered throughout my body; I released Ruby's hand and sat up.

I looked at Brax who paced up and down the room, never saying a word, not looking at me. Casey leant his head back against the wall, his expression matching what I was feeling inside. Ruby sat glossy eyed on the end of the bed, her eyes looking at me, glistening with tears, but full of hope.

**1 hour later….**

**Brax POV….**

Sid had administered the food into Charlie's feeding pipe over an hour ago, it had all been consumed about 30 minutes ago, so far so good. The four of us sat around the bed, all looking at the small TV on the wall, which was currently playing 'Just Go With It' one of the DVD's Ruby had brought in for Charlie.

We were all contently watching the screen, until I heard a pain filled sound coming from the bed. I looked over to Charlie, who has keeled over in pain on the bed. My first thought that this couldn't be happening she has to be ok. My second was be there for her, she needs you.

"Charlie, baby, you ok?" I asked, trying to hide the panic in my voice. I stroked my hand down her face as her head thrashed around and she screamed in pain. Ruby stopped the film, immediately looking to Casey for comfort. I got up and tried to calm Ruby down before realising that it was no use and hushing them outside.

"Charlie!" she winced as if I'd hurt her head by shouting to loud

"Go with them Brax, you don't need to see this" she said, her voice almost inaudible

**Charlie POV….**

I felt sick and tried to sit up before the blood rushed to my head and I had to steady myself with my arms

"Brax, please, I don't want you to see this" I said, turning my head away from him

"No, I'm not going anywhere ok, I love you, I'm staying here" he said, I looked at him as he came to my side and stroking my hair, I held his hand, my thumb grazing his knuckles, I gave has hand a little squeeze. He looked oddly vulnerable as we stared intently at each other before another gut wrenching pain filled my body.

Before I knew it Sid had entered the room with a team of nurses

"Charlie? Charlie can you hear me?"

"Yes of course I can hear you!" I snapped as Sid shined a bright light into my eyes

"I thinks its side affects from the food, you body's just adjusting to the new changes" Sid said sincerely

"You don't say" I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood for my own sake as more pain reached my stomach, I squeezed Brax's hand tightly as he ran his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

"Brax you need to go" I whispered

"No, I've told you I'm not leaving you"

"And I've told you to go!" I yelled, not wanting to snap at him, but desperately not wanting him to see me in pain, as I knew he'd seen enough of that already

"Brax, Charlie's right, you need to go whilst we do examinations" Sid said

"Seriously babe go eat or something" I said pleadingly to him

"I'll be outside" Brax said, reluctantly getting out of his seat and giving me a light peck on the cheek before leaving.

**45 MINUTES LATER…**

**Brax POV…**

I hadn't gone home after leaving Charlie's hospital room. I sat on the chair outside, Ruby lying limp in my lap, sleeping peacefully. How could I leave her? Seeing her like this was breaking my heart, but she was worth it, every bit of it.

I slowly dozed off in the seat; Casey had just gone like a switch, his head resting on my shoulder. I'd just got to sleep when Sid came bursting out of Charlie's room, Charlie being wheeled out on her hospital bed

"Sid" I said, rubbing my eye's and nodding my head at him "How is she?" I asked nervously

"She's ok Brax, we've put her under a sedative, and increased her dosage of painkillers she's awake but she may be a bit drowsy; however it was just her body's reaction to the food, from now on though she should be fine, we're moving her to the Keller ward, her progress is good"

"Can I go see her?" I asked hopefully

"Yes of course you can" Sid replied before walking away swiftly.

I gently lifted Rubes off of my lap before heading in to see Charlie

"Hey you" I said smiling as I walked up to her bed, taking her hand

"Hey yourself" she replied drowsily

"Someone looks better" I smiled, kissing her forehead

"That's because you're here" she beamed before pulling me down for another soft and gentle kiss

"Well what can I say, I have that effect on people" I winked

"haha, someone's full of themselves" She teased

"Oh no, I've just been told that I'm just that amazing" I grinned, perching on the side of her bed

"Oh I don't know who would have said that to you" she said turning her nose up at me, I played the mock hurt face

"Aww baby did I just burst your ego?" she said rubbing my arm

"Nah your alright, you know at least earlier you weren't insulting me!" I exclaimed

"Ah you poor thing!" she smiled hitting my arm playfully, we stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, a loving look, Charlie giggled, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink and she looked away

"Ah is someone embarrassed?" I said teasingly, tilting her chin back towards me she smiled at me sheepishly

"Its nice to have you back" I smiled "I love you" I said grinning at her

"Oh now who's a little cutie" she laughed

"Degrading or what?" I exclaimed, laughing as our fingers played with each other's.

"Mum you're ok!" I heard a voice say from the doorway, I turned to see Ruby standing in the doorway, a huge grin on her face.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I felt Ruby's body collide into mine, giving me a warm embrace

"I thought something really bad had happened!" She said, fresh tears forming in her eyes, I wiped them away swiftly

"Aw baby it's ok, I'm not going anywhere," I said pulling her in for another hug

Brax looked on adoringly, I can't say it's a side I've never seen of him before. I smiled at him from over Ruby's shoulder, moving my hand so it was outstretched and linked into his.

"Right, now you guys need to go home and get some sleep tonight, and you missy need to make sure you're eating" I said pointing my finger at Ruby as we pulled away from our hug

"Yes Mam!" Ruby saluted

"Good, and you Mr. You need to go and rest up, and you both need to bring me more entertainment for tomorrow" I said, now pointing at Brax

"Charlie, really we can stay for a couple more hours, we're not that exhausted" I looked at Brax raising my eyebrows

"You were saying." I said nodding towards the door where a zombie like Casey plodded in, rubbing his eyes before collapsing his head on Ruby's shoulder

"Charlie, really-" Brax started

"No baby, you need to sleep." I told him, giving him a warning look

"Now come here and give me a kiss goodbye" I ordered him, pointing at my lips, I pulled him towards me

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, I turned to face her

"Keep it PG" she winked,

"You seriously stopped us for that?" Brax questioned

She nodded her head briskly, me and Brax both looked at each other smirking, both reading each others minds, he leaned forward, first kissing me gently, before I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and opening my mouth wider to let his tongue slip in "mmmm" we both moaned, smiling into the kiss as we knew that we were winding the younger ones up

"Argh that is gross!" Ruby squealed

"What?" I asked innocently

"My mother shouldn't be doing that at her age!" Ruby laughed

"And what age would that be missy?" I questioned, pulling her into me and kissing her forehead

"We'll remind you both of that one when you're 30" Brax chuckled

"Right come on then dad, lets go" Ruby said breaking away and holding her hands out to Brax to pull him off the bed before clasping her hands over her mouth

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Brax, it just, it came out!" Ruby said, running her hands through her hair, I looked on, half in shock and half smiling

"Rubes, you can call me dad, you're like my little girl so-" Brax got cut off by Ruby flinging her arms around him

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" she whispered excitedly

"Hey, I told you, you're like my own" he said adoringly, kissing her forehead and pulling her in for a hug. He looked at me, tears glistening in both of our eyes.

"Is it ok with you mum?" Ruby asked suddenly

"Of course its ok!" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes

Brax walked up to me, his arms outstretched, he wrapped them around me in a warm embrace, I closed my eyes and smiled

"Thank you" he whispered

"You have nothing to thank me for, you earnt it" I whispered back, his grip on me tightened ever so slightly, and he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, kissing me softly, I felt so safe in his arms. I knew from that moment on – he was the one for me.

10 minutes later, we'd all said goodbyes and I was watching my family walk out of the hospital doors. I wolf whistled at Brax as he walked out the door, trying to ignore the painful feeling that was inside me as they disappeared.

**BRAX POV…..**

Charlie wolf whistled to me as I walked out the door, I turned around and winked playfully at her. God I'm gonna miss her tonight.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I shook my head, laughing at him and leaned back into bed, trying to close my eyes, without them the immediate sinking feeling came back, the nightmares, visions, and the pains in my stomach. I silently let a few rogue tears slip from my eyes, wondering whether letting Brax, Ruby and Casey walk away was the best idea after all.

For the first time in my life, I admitted I needed someone.

**Ruby POV….**

We'd got home half an hour ago, I couldn't sleep for my life, I was still at Brax's, and the thought of going to Leah's just plagued me with horrible nightmares.

I released myself from Casey's grasp and crept out into the hallway, pouring myself a glass of water. If the thought of me being back in Leah's house scared me, I wondered how Charlie felt about it? We all still had so much to talk about, and then there was the baby, I could see Brax was struggling with his grief, he tried to hide it, put on his poker face, but I was no fool, I snuck along the corridor, silently passing Heath's room and slipping into Brax's, I opened the door to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring contently at his hands, playing with the ring on his finger.

"Hey I whispered

**BRAX POV….**

I looked up to see Ruby standing before me

"Hey" I whispered back "Leah brought you some more clothes back then" I said

"Yeah, she said she'd drop some by, Heath gave them to me earlier" she said smiling softly at me before sitting down with me and rubbing my back

**RUBY POV…**

"You ok?" I asked, tilting my head to try and look into his eyes

"Yeah, I'm, I'm ok" he said hesitantly

"You don't have to lie to me Brax, I can see you're hurting" I said

"I'm just thinking" he replied, tilting his head my way and creasing his brow

"About Charlie?" he nodded his head slightly, biting his lip

"How am I supposed to tell her Rubes? I feel so guilty for not telling her but I don't want to see her in pain anymore, you know…last night she was crying in her sleep and all I can think about is that its all my fault" he said, shaking his head and rubbing his face violently with his hands

"You will get through this, ok? I know you will, and you know why?" I said, looking intently at him before continuing

**BRAX POV….**

"Because Charlie loves you and you love her, with all your heart, so no matter what, you'll get through it" she said, reassuringly, squeezing my hand

"How do you deal with it though?" I asked, trying to push back the tears that were preparing to cascade down my face

"Together" she answered, giving a small smile, before reaching out and pulling me into a hug "now come on father dearest, lets hit the hay" she said smiling at me. I shuffled back to the headrest and held out my arms to her

"Come here baby girl" she crawled up to me like a little kid and wrapped her arms across me

"Night Dad" she whispered

"Night Rubes" I said, kissing her forehead, pushing the worries to the back of my mind, I managed to get some sleep.

**How was that? I hope you liked it, I thought a bit of light hearted fun needed to be put in somewhere so I hope you all like that, as you can probably see, the climax with the baby situation is building up, it won't be long I promise!**

**Next time:**

**-Charlie's in danger, who is trying to hurt her?**

**-Colleen upsets Brax**

**-Bianca pays Charlie a visit, how will it go?**

**-Charlie drops a few hints to Brax, what about?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- And that's why men don't plan weddings**

**Charlie POV…**

**1AM**

I'd been tossing and turning for hours, nightmares plagued my mind. I just wanted Brax to be there and to hold me and tell me that he was there for me. Just being separated from him for a short space of time, sleeping without him holding me in his arms, made me feel as though I was incomplete. I finally gave up and laid on my back, opening my eyes and staring at the ceiling, that's when I heard the voice

"Hello sweetheart, I was wondering when you'd wake up" I sat up, completely taken aback. A man sat in the chair opposite, his body slightly slumped, only his silhouette could be seen. He leaned forward and flashed a smile. That's when I put a name to him; Geoffrey King.

"What are you doing here? I choked out

"You don't have to be so blunt aye sergeant? I just wanted to have a nice little chat to you about your boyfriend Darryl" he said leaning forward and sitting on the edge of my bed, I flinched slightly as he looked into my eyes, flashing a wicked smile.

"Brax will be here any minute, he just went to go and get coffee, so don't do anything stupid, you don't want to make a mistake now do you" I said, trying to keep a tone of authority in my voice

"You're really gonna play that card with me" he chuckled "I'm not that stupid, I've been here for 45 minutes now" he leaned forward and whispered to me "tick, tock, tick, tock" I instantly felt the colour wash out of my face "That was a pretty silly mistake lying to me there Charlie" he said, his fingers tracing circles on my stomach, I winced as his fingers grazed the surgery wounds. "Now you're gonna tell Darryl, that if he wants his little family to be safe, he best start making some wise decisions…or else" Geoffrey said looking at me mad eyed, I tried to shrug of the terror than ran through my body, but I was trembling like crazy.

"Right, or what are you gonna do?" I asked, partly intrigued and partly scared to the core of what he had in mind

"Well lets just say if Darryl doesn't get the message, maybe he will when I write it for him in your blood on that wall right over there" he said pointing to the other side of the room, I looked at him horrified, his bottom lip curled into a sly smile as he pulled out a shiny object from his pocket. It took a while for me to register what it actually was. A knife. I went to scream, but I felt him clamp his hand over my mouth.

"You just made a big mistake there sweetheart, now lets see if Darryl will finally learn" He whispered. I whimpered in pain as he pushed his knee down onto my stomach with all his strength, Hard, and pressed the knife against my neck. The pressure on my stomach was so intense I felt my body start to slump and everything fade to black.

**Sid POV….**

I was on the night shift, my third shift today, staying alive on caffeine and desperately wanting to get back and see my kids. '_4 more hours to go'_ I thought. I'd decided to check on Charlie since I'd seen her stirring during the night and crying in her sleep. I trudged down the corridor, rubbing my eyes swiftly. As I edged nearer and nearer to the door I could hear a commotion coming from inside the room. I got to the door and immediately froze to the spot. I saw Charlie clamped down into the bed, a man leaning over her, his clamped around her mouth, the only words I heard were:

"Now lets see if Darryl will finally learn", as he pressed his knee further into her, I saw her body slump slightly, I leapt into action, flying across the room, crashing into him and pinning him against the wall, pressing the alarm button against the wall, I could hear Charlie's blood curdling scream fill the room as I pinned him up against the wall. I felt someone tugging my shirt at the back, the nurses.

"Julie, call security, and the police" I yelled as I continued to pin him up against the wall

"Doctor Walker you need to calm down" Julie replied

"No, he just tried to kill a patient!" I said looking to Charlie, who was now being comforted by one of the nurses.

"Yes, and he won't get away with that!" Julie snapped, pulling me back, I released my grip and stumbled back

"You, you get out of my hospital" I said, pointing my finger directly at him. The security team removed him from the room and dragged him down the corridor; I instantly turned my attention to Charlie, who was now staring into space with a faraway look on her face. I didn't know what to do so I timidly walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge, both of us in silence until I saw a few silent tears stray from her eyes

"Oh Charlie" I muttered as I pulled her in for a hug "Its ok he's gone now" I whispered

"It's not that" she muttered back, I pulled back, looking at her, willing her to answer "I can't sleep" she whispered, more tears running down her face

"It's normal for patients to have difficulty sleeping when they're in pain" I said, rubbing her back

"No it's, it's not that" she shuffled uncomfortably on the bed "Every time I close my eyes…I see his face, yet for some stupid reason I can't put a name to him, I know everything about him, except the name…" she said, her eyes darting around the room, before finally stopping at me, she stared restlessly into my eyes, as if she were pleading with me to say something, explain something to her.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I couldn't tell her anything; she had to figure it out for herself.

"Charlie, what happened to you, you've gone through a truly terrible ordeal, you're memory will come back" I said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She looked at me unsurely. I shrugged it off, I wasn't aloud to say anything to her, and so I changed the subject

"Now are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Charlie hesitated, stumbling over her words

"Do you want me to ring Brax at all, get him to come?" I asked, knowing full well that she wouldn't admit that she needed him

"No, let him rest, he hasn't been sleeping…or eating for that matter, is he ok?" she asked me curiously. Inside I was crying for her, for them both. Nothing would be able to mend the feeling of losing a baby, the grief follows you around, chases you like a shadow.

"I think he should be the one to tell you that, don't you?" I asked as I backed towards the door, leaving Charlie lost in her own thoughts.

**BRAX POV…..**

Ruby and I walked into the diner, my arm loosely looped around her shoulder

"Hey guys how are you" Leah asked chirpily

"We're good thanks, just off to see Charlie and get some muffins" Ruby replied

"Ah, well what flavour can I get you?" Leah asked, I was just about to answer when we were all cut off by Coleen

"Well Daryl Braxton, I have to say, it's a surprise to see you around here again I would have thought that you would be with Sergeant Buckton right now, considering the poor soul is cooped up in a hospital, but mind you maybe she doesn't want you around, after all if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be there in the first place"

**RUBY POV…**

I felt Brax's whole body tense against me, "I'll wait in the car Rubes" he muttered as he walked hurriedly out the diner

"Coleen! How could you, after everything he's been through?" Leah spat at Coleen

"Don't worry pet, you mark my words, your mother will come to her senses soon and you won't have to put up with that trouble anymore" Coleen said nodding at me. My blood boiled and I slammed my fists down on the counter

"Is that what they teach you in Church Coleen? My mother made the best decision of her life standing by that man, and after everything he's been through don't you think he deserves a bit of compassion? Huh? Now you have no right getting involved in our business, you are not hurting over this like some of us, you're pathetic!" I screamed at her, she threw her apron off and ran out the diner

"Oh Coleen!" Leah called after her

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry" I said, realising what I had just done

"No, Ruby you had every right, but um, you should go see how Brax is holding up" she said nodding towards the door Brax went out of

"Yeah I probably should…" I said taking the muffins from her and walking eagerly out the door

I rushed out of the diner and frantically walked towards the car park in search of Brax, I spotted him leaning up against the car

"Dad!" I called, lightly jogging towards him "Dad, dad are you ok?" I asked as I came to a standstill next to him, placing the muffins on the car bonnet

"Yeah, I'm alright" he said, swiftly turning his head and wiping away what were obviously tears.

"Hey you know no body else thinks that right?" I said rubbing his back

"Don't they Rubes, because she was right, I screwed up, I let Charlie down" he said shaking his head at me. I looked at him in disbelief "I can't go back from this Rubes, I can't undo any of it!" he shouted

"Well then stop beating yourself up about it and let somebody in!" I screamed

"I can't…" he muttered

"Brax!" I moaned "don't do this" I said tilting my head so I caught his glance " let Charlie in then, you don't have to do this on your own" I said, trying to convince him "I can't pretend to understand how you feel for a second, but there's one person who will" I said reaching out to him and giving him a warm hug

**CHARLIE POV….**

I sat bed bound, trying to occupy myself by reading the latest on Brangelina in the 'OK!' magazine Ruby had bought for me. I threw it down the end of the bed and sighed. I couldn't wait until Sid said I could get up and walk around.

"Hello?" I heard a voice sound, I recognised it instantly.

"Bianca" I smiled as she walked into the room with a big bunch of flowers in her hands

"Hey, look at you Charlie!" she came up and wrapped her arms around me "How are you feeling?" she asked, I sighed and leant back in the bed, to be honest I was in agony physically and emotionally, I shrugged the thoughts back

"I'm ok considering" I smiled, before looking down and flicking my eyes around "Look Bianca, I'm sorry about everything I-"

"No Charlie you don't have to be sorry for anything ok? No stupid grudge is gonna loose me my best friend ok?" she said, sitting down on the bed

I smiled back at her, happy I had my best friend back, maybe it would give me someone to talk to. "So how did the engagement party go?" I asked her, looking at her ring on her finger "Oh B, that's a beautiful ring" I said smiling

"Thank you, I personally think he must have had some help from a little missy, cough, cough April, but Charlie we didn't have the party" She said. The smile faded from my face and she saw. "It didn't feel right having it without you there" she said, her eyes start to well up, and I pulled her in for a hug "Oh B" I said hugging her tightly

"We all thought that you were…" she trailed off

"Its ok, everything's ok now." I said pulling back and smiling at her

**BIANCA POV….**

It was only when she pulled away and smiled at me that I could see how frail she had become, the dark circles under her eyes had surfaced, probably from a lack of sleep, her hair was tangled and had lost the vibrant shine that it once had and her skin was paled of the light and warmth it used to give off, and her eyes looked empty, painful. I gave her a weak smile back and wiped my tears away, laughing slightly

"Where's Brax and Ruby?" I asked

"I forced them to go home and get some rest last night" she chuckled

"And how'd you sleep?" I asked curiously, she glanced nervously around the room "Charlie?" I said looking questioningly at her

"I didn't…" she whispered

"Oh Charlie" I said pulling her in for another hug

"Every time I close my eyes I'm back there" she cried "And then last night, King came into my room" she whispered, balling her eyes out

"The Geoffrey King?" I asked her, she nodded against my shoulder

"He's been hassling Brax for the restaurant, and I'm pretty sure he's the one that gave Brax all the bruises" she said, shaking her head in disbelief

"He hit Brax?" I asked

She pulled back and nodded her head anxiously. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms "Did he hurt you?" I said, pushing a strand of hair off of her face and tucking it behind her ear, she shook her head "No, Sid got here in time" she whispered. I nodded my head, as if to say it's ok, when really it's far from ok.

"Charlie, if King came in to hurt you, are you sure that it's a good idea that Brax is around here a lot" I said, praying that she wouldn't take it the wrong way, she flicked her head up and met my eyes, glaring at me

"No Bianca, don't you dare say that ok!" she snapped tears running down her face

"Ok, ok" I soothed

"No, no not ok! Everyone has got this idea stuck into their head that he's, he's wrong ok, and he's not!" she sobbed "Do you know how scared I feel when he's not here?" she questioned I shook my head and looked down "I feel safe in his arms Bianca, its taken a long time for me to feel that way about someone, we have a connection, I can't explain it B but its so intense, I love him" I nodded my head acknowledging her, knowing I'd felt that way about a certain Braxton brother once too

"So how are Brax and Ruby?" I asked, wanting to change the subject drastically

"Ruby is ok, she's just happy I'm ok I think, she's started calling Brax dad" she chuckled

"And Brax?" I asked, knowing full well that she was trying to avoid part of my question; she sighed and looked at me shaking her head

"Over the past few days its been Brax helping Ruby out, Brax carrying her out when she's asleep, Brax watching her like a hawk, making sure she eats. I'm worried about him." She said, fresh tears brimming in her eyes

I sighed, knowing what was up with Brax, but I couldn't tell Charlie, he had to do that himself.

"Talk to him" I said comfortingly, squeezing her hand

"How?" she asked, crying even more

"Just be honest with him, remember, no more lies"

"No more lies" she repeated

"Are you sure there's nothing else Charlie?" I asked, she looked at me hesitantly

"Charlie" I said, practically begging her to tell me "Come on Charlie what's wrong?"

She looked down before shaking her head at me "I feel so disgusting" she muttered

"Disgusting, what? Charlie how are you disgusting?" I asked her

"I look awful Bianca, I'm just worried that when I get out of here and Brax…when Brax see's this" she said motioning her hands to her stomach "He won't want me anymore" she said

"Charlie, that is never going to happen, ok that man loves you more than anything else in the world"

"Yeah but Bianca you haven't seen them" she said crying, obviously referring to the wounds she had

"Charlie, Brax loves you for who you are, he's not going to go anywhere" I said smiling at her "You really love him don't you?" I said, she nodded her head and gave a weak smile "Yeah I really do" she said "Anyway enough about me, shouldn't you be at work?" she questioned

**CHARLIE POV….**

"Nope, I have 2 free periods so I thought I would spend them with you" she said smiling at me, I laughed at her, it was just like old times. It felt good.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" I asked her, nodding at the stacks of wedding magazines she had in her bag.

"Ah wedding, yes well, we have bridesmaids sorted and I have picked my maid of honour," she said giving me a cheeky smile

"Ooh who's the lucky lady for that job?" I asked her, and she looked up at me with a questioning look

"Seriously Charlie, are you really gonna ask me that question, it's you silly!" she squealed

"Me?" I practically screamed

"Well yeah, best friend equals made of honour" she chuckled

"Oh B, thanks" I said giving her a hug "Common lets do some wedding planning then" I said, opening one of the magazines and flicking the pages, both of us oohing and aahing at every dress we saw.

**RUBY POV…..**

Brax and me walked into the hospital laughing and joking, me nibbling on my muffin. Casey was back at Summer Bay High today so we were going for a surf later, purposely arranged by me, so Brax and Charlie could have a much needed talk. Sid called me over and I told Brax to head on and see Charlie

"Hey Sid" I said smiling at him

"Hey Ruby, how are you today?" he asked smiling at me

"I'm good thanks, what did you call me over for?"

"Well I have some good news…." he said trailing off

"And by that I guess you have some bad news as well" I said, slightly disappointed when he nodded his head "Ok good news first" I said

"Well we're happy with Charlie's progress, and if all goes well she can go home in a week" he said

"Oh my god that's fantastic!" I said beaming like a little kid at Christmas

"The bad news is we had an incident last night" he said

"Well what kind of incident?" I asked, the smile falling off my face

**BRAX POV….**

I left Ruby talking to Sid and headed off to see Charlie.

"Hey you" I said smiling at Charlie

"Hey" she said smiling back

"Hey Brax" Bianca said waving at me

"Hey" I said nodding my head at her

"I hope you don't mind me being here I just had a free so…"

"No, no it's fine with me" I said holding my hands up

"I missed you" Charlie said smiling at me and holding her arms out

"Yeah, well just for the record I missed you more" I said putting the bag from the diner on the bedside table and linking my hands into Charlie's. I sat down on the bed and leant in to give her a slow and passionate kiss.

"mmm I missed you most" she said winking as she pulled away

We heard a little coughing from the other side of the bed, both turning and laughing at Bianca who sat there disgusted

"Keep it PG lovebirds you're worse than me and Liam!" We both laughed at her comment and I crawled in next to Charlie, wrapping my arms around her waist

"You better take me to your dress fitting" Charlie said, nodding at Bianca

"Of course you're coming, your maid of honour" she said hitting Charlie's arm lightly

"Maid of honour aye?" I said looking at Charlie and kissing her forehead

"Yep, just gotta get walking now so I can get down that aisle with April" She said smiling, I smiled back at her

"You'll do it" I said, she gave me a warm smile "So what are we looking at then" I said pointing to the magazines

"Dresses" Charlie said leaning forward and grabbing a magazine

"This is Bianca's favourite" Charlie said pointing to the dress that was circled on the page, I nodded my head, approving of their choice

"And this is Charlie's favourite" Bianca said showing me a picture of dress in another book, I had to admit, it was a stunning dress "Don't you think she'd look amazing in it?" Bianca asked me, at first I was stunned, had Charlie been talking to Bianca about marriage? And then I smiled; one day I knew I'd marry her. She was the one.

"Yeah…Yeah she would" I replied turning to Charlie and smiling, she smiled back at me, her cheeks going a deep shade of pink with embarrassment "but then you would look great in any wedding dress" I said causing her to bury her head into my chest. She smiled up at me, I had my arm wrapped around her waist, She leaned into me slightly, I looked down at her, both of us wearing matching smiles, I think it's safe to say, both of us were absolutely smitten. I kissed the top of her head and looked at Bianca who gave me a sly smile and winked, I grinned back and tightened my grip on Charlie ever so slightly, never wanting to let go of her.

"That one's nice" I said nodding to the page Bianca now had open in the book, Bianca looked up at me and Charlie moved her head, both of them had their eye brows raised

"And that right there is why men don't plan weddings" Bianca sighed

"Tragic" Charlie said shaking her head and smiling at me

"What? It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked, both of them shook their heads at me in disappointment

"You have so much to learn" Bianca said, laughing at me

**How was that? I hope you liked it, keep reviewing, i love hearing your thoughts, it keeps me motivated and if you have any idea's then I would be happy to include them! xx Here is a sneak peak of what's next:**

**-Ruby is distraught at what Sid tells her**

**-Brax is upset at Charlie for keeping things from him**

**-Charlie remembers who shot her**

**-Brax finally opens up to Charlie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi**

**A much needed update :)**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 11- A stab in the heart**

**Charlie POV…..**

Brax, Bianca and I were all sitting and laughing contently, last nights happenings were at the back of my mind; it felt good to have things going back to normal again. We were going through more wedding magazines when I flicked my head up to see Ruby standing at the door with her mascara smudged all the way down her face and her eyes blood shot from all of the crying she must have been doing.

"Rubes" I said, beckoning her to come towards me, concerned for my daughter

"Ruby" I said again

"Mummy" she choked out, and put a hand over her mouth and walked towards me, I unlocked myself from Brax's grasp and let her fall into me, I stroked my hand through her hair and quietly soothed her until the sobbing stopped

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked whilst wiping the stray tears on her cheeks

"Why didn't you ring?" she said, crying even more and hooking her arms around my neck for another hug. I ran my hand over her back. Brax gave me a quizzical look; I glanced back at him, looking just as confused

"Ring when baby?" I asked her

"Last night, Sid told me what happened and, and, and…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she started crying hysterically again, I realised what Sid must have told her and I pulled her in for another hug

"I didn't want to worry you." I said softly, kissing her head

"But you are worrying me mum" she said crying even more "There was a man in your room and you were crying, Sid told me, and you didn't ring us to say you needed us" she said looking directly at me

"Baby I didn't want to worry you I –"

"You got shot mum! Just over a week ago I thought you were dead, how can I not worry!" she said running her hands through her hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the floor, trying to push back my own tears

"Don't push me away mum" she whispered, playing with her hands

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Brax said, pacing across the room

"Geoffrey King was in here last night and he threatened Charlie, but Sid got here in time before he hurt her" Bianca said. I closed my eyes and wished she hadn't said it, now Ruby would know I'd told Bianca

"Wait, how do you know?" Ruby said pointing at Bianca

"I told her this morning" I interrupted before Bianca could speak again

"When were you gonna tell me?" Brax asked with his hands on his hips and his head tilted towards the ceiling, he always did that when he was upset. I put my head down and let the tears fall from my eyes

"You weren't gonna say anything were you" Brax said walking up to me and crouching down with his hands resting on my knees. I looked up at him and shook my head

"Charlie-" he began

"No I didn't want to worry you anymore, ok, I don't want to be a burden on you" Brax put his head down and shook it from side to side

"Charlie, you're not a burden ok? I love you" he said stroking the side of my face, I leant my head into his touch, savouring it for a second before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Its ok" brax whispered before standing up and pulling me into him so my head was resting just above his waistline.

"Rubes, come here" I said pulling away from Brax beckoning her towards me, she stood in front of me and I held her hands firmly in mine

"You don't need to worry about last night ok? Security took him away and he's on charges of assault, ok?" I said, she looked down at me and nodded her head before wrapping her arms around me and crying softly into my shoulder

"It's ok baby, it's ok" I whispered, soothing her softly "Hey where's Casey today?" I asked her, trying to cheer up the mood

"Ah, he's back at school today so we were gonna go for a surf at lunchtime" Ruby said smiling at me "And Heath say's he's gonna pop by and give you some of his award winning company" she said smiling cheekily

"Oh that'll be interesting" I heard Brax say from the corner of the room, I looked at Bianca who's expression had completely changed at the mention of Heaths name, I sighed, wondering if she was doing the right thing by marrying Liam, I shrugged it off and looked back to Ruby

"Well if you're gonna meet Casey for lunch then you best go and see him soon" I said looking at the clock"

"Ah I got another hour mother, it's not you twos time alone yet" she said, smiling cheekily at Brax and me I put on my shock face and smiled at Brax.

"Well in that case we have some wedding planning to do" I said to them and beginning to flick through the magazines with Bianca and Ruby

**1 HOUR LATER….**

**BRAX POV…**

"Right well now I have to go home and find where I am going to get $5000 from for this wedding dress and mortify Liam with the bill" Bianca laughed as she got up and tucked all the magazines under her arm

"Poor bloke" I chuckled as Bianca slung her bag over her shoulder

"I have you know that Mr. Murphy is one very lucky man" Bianca giggled

"Well we all have our own definition of lucky I suppose" I teased, receiving glares from Bianca, Charlie and Ruby

"And Liam has the luckiest of them all!" I said, throwing my hands up innocently, causing the girls to all laugh

"You are such a tease" Charlie said poking me lightly in the ribs

"And don't you love it" I said winking at her and leaning over the bed for a kiss

"Right, missy do you want a ride to see Casey?" Bianca said, looking at Ruby

**CHARLIE POV….**

"Ah yes please that would be great" Ruby said jumping up from her chair "Is that ok mum?" she asked looking at me

"Yeah, of course it is, we'll just chill here and see you later" I said as she walked over to give me a hug goodbye

"Right, chill, yeah" Brax said smirking at me, I hit him playfully on the arm

"God to much info, I'll leave you guys to it" Ruby said as she backed away towards the door

"Bye guys!" Bianca said as she walked out the door

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Ruby called as she walked out the door, Brax was just about to climb on the bed when Ruby's head popped back round the corner

"And remember don't get caught doing anything you shouldn't be doing" she said, before turning to skip back down the corridor, I laughed and shook my head at her.

I patted the bed next to me "come sit up here" I said as Brax crawled up and wrapped his arms around me

"Oh I brought something for you" he said turning away from me

"mmm what'd you get?" he passed me up a bag from the floor

"It's just some clothes and pj's you left at my house, thought you might to have them here" he said

"I know just how to thank you." I said seductively, as I pulled him into me and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Mhm." He mumbled as I kissed him before pulling away, "Doctor says you need to rest." I planted kisses along his neck; I could hear him moaning ever so slightly.

"Argh I wanna get out of here" I moaned as I leant into the bed

"And you will, if you listen to Sid" he said as he ran his hand down my face "I also got you a muffin" he said smiling ever so slightly, I felt my face light up at the thought of eating food! "But Sid says only little bits at a time, and I only got one, so we have to share" he said turning around and grabbing a paper bag of the bed side table

"You got blueberry! My favourite, you know me so well" I smiled and leant up to give him a kiss

**30 MINUTES LATER…..**

**BRAX POV…**

With the muffin finished, Charlie and me were both curled up together on the hospital bed, I felt her breath tickle my neck where she was breathing softly

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked her, running my hand up and down the back of her thigh

"Mmm it's better having you here" she whispered, I smiled softly at her comment before turning to face her and kissing her forehead

"He was called Jake Pirovic, wasn't he?" She said, my eyes shot open at her comment

"You remember?" I asked her, she nodded her head slightly, and I could see she was pushing back the tears. She rolled over onto her back

"Last night, it just, came back and hit me" she said shaking her head

"You ok?" I asked her, she nodded whilst tears streamed down her face, of course she wasn't ok, that was a stupid question to ask her  
"Yeah, I'm ok, it's just…" she trailed off

"What?" I asked her, running my index finger down her cheek

"I remembered everything, when y-you and R-Rubes found me-and I-I'm so sorry" she cried, I pulled her in for a hug and cradled her against my chest, soon after she stopped crying and pulled back to look into my eyes

"Earlier, you said you loved me" she said, I swallowed and nodded cautiously, worried about what she was going to say

"Then, what aren't you telling me, because I know there's something Brax, you're not sleeping, and you're barely eating, so please, whatever it is stop keeping it all in" she begged, I flickered my eyes around the room and stared at the floor

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I saw his eyes staring down at the floor. Confirmation that there was something he wasn't telling me something

"I know you Brax, there's something you're not telling me" I said, trying to search his face for answers

I felt the palm of his hand begin to sweat in mine

"Charlie, I, I-" He breathed heavily

"Brax?" I asked, looking at him intently "Look at me, look at me." I repeated, he looked up at me with piercing eyes, full of pain, "Come here." I said pulling him in for a hug, and resting his head softly against my chest.

"Brax, babe, it's ok, come on just tell me." I gently stroked his face, "Look at me, Brax." He glanced at me before looking down at our entwined hands

"Charlie I can't- this, this is all my fault" He said turning away, I felt my heart in my mouth

"What? Brax none of this is your fault" I said, turning him so he was facing me

"Nup, if I had stayed away from you then none of this would have happened" he said shaking his head

"No If you had stayed away from me then I wouldn't of had the best year of my life with the man I love" I said

"When we found you, like that…all I could think about was what if I had to spend the rest of my life without you, each day going by and not being able to see you smiling back at me" he said, quickly rubbing the tears away, I stopped him and wiped them away for him

"It's ok to cry" I whispered

He shook his head and looked down at my hand resting on his leg, I felt the tears cascading down my face "And I wanted to remember everything about you, you're laugh, you're smile, but it felt like a stab in the heart every time I walked into the house alone, because it wasn't real, and I thought I was gonna loose you"

I finally met his eyes, both of our eyes glazed over with tears, I gave his hands a gently squeeze,

"You're not going to lose me, but you've gotta try and stop pushing me away, because it hurts, it does, and I can't keep fighting with you to talk to me, I don't have the strength." I replied "None of this is your fault, ok it never was" I whispered

"That's not all" Brax said, his hand now shaking on the bed, I looked at him as if to tell him to go on. He grabbed my hand and let out a deep breath. He was beginning to worry me now

"Brax?" I said, squeezing his hand gently

"The other day, you asked me, what your injury's were, I said we'd talk about it later…but we never did" I nodded my head in acknowledgement

"When you came out of surgery, Sid told me he'd found something" Brax said, looking at me nervously, I started to think the worse, a tumor? A cyst?

"Right, wh-what did he find?" I said, my voice shaking

"Ummm, you were pregnant Charlie" Brax said, looking up at me, I opened my mouth to speak, but I was so in shock, nothing came out

"Were pregnant?" I asked trying to wrap my head around everything "I still am right? We're having a baby" I said, my voice going extremely high pitched with worry

"Please tell me we're having a baby" I pleaded with him, the painful expression on his face said it all, my heart sank. He shook his head sadly, tears running down his face

"The baby died instantly" he choked out, my hands flew over my mouth, the next thing I knew Brax was cradling me in his arms, both of us crying our hearts out.

**Dun, dun, dun…he told her!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and alerts for the last chapter and the story so far! Just letting you know I have a busy week this week, so if I can get a lot of reviews then I will definitely update sooner, reviews keep the little fingers typing! This Chapter is quite emotional, so it would be nice to hear a lot of thoughts about it (hopefully you will enjoy it!) x**

**Chapter 12-The nightmare isn't over **

**BRAX POV…..**

I sat cradling Charlie in my arms, her crying her hearts out. Her hands palmed my chest as she cried, "It's not fair" she choked out

"I know baby I know" I said, trying to swallow back my own tears and remain strong for her

"I hate him, I hate him" she repeated, pounding my chest with her fists, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her even tighter. I deserved that hit, and the next, and the next….

Eventually her sobs became quieter and quieter, and I realized she had fallen asleep. I pulled back the covers and rested her head on the pillow before tucking her in and kissing her head, my lips lingered there for a few seconds, I closed my eyes, letting a few silent tears fall before sitting next to her and holding her hand firmly in mine, and crying softly into it

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, putting her hand back on the bed and burying my head into my own

45 minutes later I looked up to see Charlie stirring softly, I smiled at how beautiful she was and then remembered our previous conversation

"Brax?" she whispered

"I'm right here hunny, I'm here" I said, carefully sitting on the bed and moving a few stray strands of hair behind here ears. Her face was still tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was completely broken.

"There was a mini us" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly

I looked down at my feet and back up to her "It'll be ok" I whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze

"I should have protected the baby" she whispered, fresh tears now falling down her face, I looked at her horrified at what she'd just said

"Hey Charlie look at me" I said, tilting her head towards me "None of this is your fault, ok? There is nothing you could have done" I said, stroking her cheek with my hand

"I'm its mummy I should have protected it!" she cried, covering her face with her hands, I pulled her towards me and gave her a tight cuddle

"And daddy should have been protecting mummy" I said, kissing her hairline

"No, this isn't your fault" Charlie said pressing her forehead up against mine "I can't believe you've been keeping this to yourself" she whispered, I leant forward and kissed her nose gently

"I didn't know how to tell you" I whispered, "I love you so much" I said pulling her in and holding her close

"I love you too, don't ever leave me" she cried, gripping onto my shirt

"Hey, I'm never gonna leave you…losing this baby, it can either tear us apart or bring us together, and I'm not about to lose you" I said, planting kisses along her shoulder "You're not alone ok?" I said, searching her face for answers, she nodded her head, both of us crying softly into each other, mourning the baby we'd lost. Broken hearts unraveling.

**SID POV….**

"Charlie, how are we-" I cut myself off as I saw Brax and Charlie curled up together, Charlie crying softly into Brax's shoulder. It dawned over me. Brax must have told her. Brax gave me a weak smile, telling me to come over.

Charlie unraveled herself from Brax's grasp and turned to face me, her eyes tired from crying, I gave her a comforting smile and sat on the chair next to her bed

"How are you feeling?" I said, she just shook her head, we all sat in an eery silence for a while, until Charlie spoke up, completely ignoring my last question, eager to get answers to her own.

"How far along?" she asked

"6-8 weeks, we umm, we couldn't tell" I said, bowing my head. She tilted her head up and bit her lip, drawing in a deep breath

"I should have done something-I" she started to speak before Brax silenced her by pulling her in for a hug " It's not your fault ok?" I heard him whisper over and over again, I shook my head in disbelief, how could she blame herself for this?

"Charlie, there was nothing you could do, if the baby hadn't of died instantly, the likelihood of him or her pulling through would have been extremely slim"

She shook her head and looked at me with piercingly painful eyes "I'm its mum, and I failed, I didn't protect them I-" she couldn't go on talking, she'd already broken down again, Brax shook his head at me, tears lightly falling down his cheeks

"Charlie you have to understand, no one could have done something to protect that baby, no mum could of, the damage to your uterus is extensive" her head shot up, she glared at me

"What do you mean?" she said her eyes darting between both of mine

"If the baby were to have survived, it would have been extremely unlikely that you would have been able to carry it" I said sincerely

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I felt Brax tense next to me at Sid's words, I felt like the world was falling around me. Somehow I managed to find the words to talk to Sid

"Right but you've fixed everything now, it's ok right?" I asked, my voice shaking like a leaf, Sid looked down and into his lap "Sid, tell me you've fixed everything" I cried, tears fell like waterfalls from my eyes. He looked up at me, his eyes said it all, the answer was there, but I just couldn't accept it. I felt Brax let out a long breath next to me

"Sid?" he asked, whilst squeezing my hand reassuringly

"I don't know if you'll ever be able to carry a child again" Sid said, tears were perking up in his eyes as well

"What?" I asked, screaming slightly at his comment, I looked at Brax, who was running his hands over his face desperately, looking completely torn

"Tell me you're kidding," I said in disbelief

"I wish I could Charlie, I really do" he said "But I'm not" I felt Brax wrap his arms protectively around me as I cried

"But there's over ways right? Like IVF and- and-" I broke down as Sid shook his head

"I'm so sorry Charlie, but unless you gain full internal recovery, you won't be able to have anymore children" he said, reaching out and squeezing my hand

"And the likelihood of that?" Brax asked

"We won't be able to tell, unless it actually happens and you start menstruating again Charlie" he said looking at me "we can only give you a rough figure" he finished

"Just fix it" I pleaded with him

"Charlie I know you want everything to be ok, but the evidence is right there and-"

"No just stop talking and fix it!" I snapped, stifling back the tears. I refused to believe that any chance of having children with Brax was gone.

**BRAX POV…**

I knew that this was tearing Charlie apart, and even though I wouldn't admit it, inside I was a wreck. I felt like I'd failed her, failed our baby, and I couldn't handle it.

"Look I know what your going through is awful" Sid started

"No, no you don't" I heard Charlie whimper beside me "You have no idea how it feels" she said, crying softly.

Sid rose his eyebrows "Charlie, I'm just trying to help you I want to make it easier for-"

"And how are you planning to do that Sid?" she asked pointing her finger at him "Are you gonna give it a week and then in your mind it'll all be ok?" she said, her voice shaking

"Charlie-" I started, before being cut off by her

"No, how? How are you gonna fix it?" she said looking at him desperately "You can't undo any of it!" she said, tears falling fast down her face

"I know that Charlie which is why you can't blame yourself" Sid said, trying to get through to her

"I am blaming myself!" She snapped, "You've never lost a baby, you have Indi and Dex and Sasha, you have no idea how it feels to know that you've failed your own child, so don't pretend for a second that you do!"

"Sid can you give us a minute?" I said, nodding my head towards the door, he nodded his head and briskly walked out the door.

**CHARLIE POV…**

The minute he left I clasped my hands over my mouth, letting a torrent of tears out. Mourning for the baby I wanted so badly, thinking about what might never be. I covered my hand protectively over my stomach. The aching pain overwhelming my body. More than anything I just want to be held by Brax. I needed someone who shared the same pain.

**BRAX POV….**

I turned around to see Charlie hugging her knees on the bed and crying

"Charlie, babe, let me help you" I whispered softly "Don't shut me out Charlie" I said leaning against the bed and sighing

"Will it get any easier?" she whispered, lifting her head up to me, I could see the pain in her eyes, how could I be mad at her?

"I don't know baby, but we'll get through it together" I said, stroking her cheek with my thumb, she nodded gently before falling into my chest

"We're kidding ourselves Brax" she muttered before pulling away

"Hey, hey don't do this" I said, wiping the tears away and turning my head so her forehead was touching mine "We will come out of this Charlie, I know we will" I said pulling her close and wrapping my arms around her.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

"You need to rest" Brax said, softly pulling away and kissing my forehead gently

"No, no I won't be able to sleep" I muttered, pressing myself against his chest and listening to the soft feeling of his heartbeat.

"Charlie I'm not taking no for an answer, ok?" he said, I glance away my eyes tearing up again

"Can you stay here? I don't want to be on my own"

**BRAX POV…**

My heart split in two. I realized just how fragile she was. "Of course I'm not gonna leave you" I said, shuffling to the side of the bed so that she could lay down. She flinched slightly and stopped, pulling herself back up again

"Baby let me help you" I said, reaching up and propping some pillows up for her.

"Thank you" she said weakly as she laid into the pillows. I smiled softly at her and leant forward, kissing her forehead lightly, leaving my lips lingering there for a second

"I'm right here if you need anything" I whispered. She nodded, entwining her hand in mine and slowly drifting off to sleep.

I sat in silence, comforted by the ongoing sound of the heart machine that filled the room, I still held Charlie's hand firmly in mine, admiring her beauty, even when I'm half asleep and she's not awake she's the most beautiful woman on earth to me. I slowly drifted off to sleep, allowing myself to get some shuteye before Charlie woke up. I'd just closed my eyes when I heard harsh breathing fill the room. I woke up and moved quickly in my seat, looking curiously as Charlie flinched in her sleep

"Charlie?" I said, my voice filled with concern as the heart monitor frantically started bleeping "Charlz?" I repeated, getting more and more anxious

"No, no, no" she kept on repeating in her sleep, tears started falling from her closed eyes and her body started trembling

I was taken aback by the scream that filled the air, her heart rate was through the roof and she was breaking out in a sweat.

"Charlie?" I was panicking now, my voice raised, I ran to the door and scanned the corridor, seeing no doctor around I pressed the emergency alarm button on the wall. I heard Charlie scream again

"No! No!" she shouted, over and over and over again, I raced over to her patting her face lightly.

"Charlie, Charlie!" I said, throwing my hands behind my head, still no doctors coming.

I heard one last piercing scream and then her eyes snapped open, her panicked breathing filled the room

"Brax, Brax?" she said frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks, I ran over to her, pulling her in for a warm embrace. I ran my hand through her hair

"It's ok, you're ok it was just a nightmare" I soothed,

"I want this to be over, it hurts too much" she cried, her breathing getting heavier and heavier, I was scared she was having a panic attack

"I know baby I know" I said, cuddling her tightly

"I just want everything to be fixed, I don't want to feel like this" she said as she angrily wiped some tears away from her cheeks

"I want my baby" she exclaimed, crying hysterically.

"Charlie calm down, baby, please, calm down" I said, she was worrying me like crazy.

"I can't breath" she gasped as she clung on to my hand

"Brax" I heard Sid's voice from behind me and saw him rushing into the room "What's happened?" Sid asked

"I don't know mate, she woke up panicking" I said frantically as I watched Sid take over and try and calm Charlie down with some of the nurses

"Charlie I need you to talk to me, are you feeling ok?" Sid asked

"I can't breathe" she repeated breathlessly, looking at Sid

"Charlie, you're having a panic attack, I need you to relax" Sid said, motioning breathing actions with his hands

"What are you doing here?" Charlie said, the anxiousness in her voice clearly evident

"Charlie, you need to listen to me!" Sid repeated, getting angrier now

"Mr. Braxton we're going to need you to step outside for a few minutes" one of the nurses said, shooing me out of the room and closing the door firmly once I was in the corridor. I slumped against the wall, tilting my head to the ceiling and rubbing my eyes, trying to force the tears back.

**SID POV….**

"Charlie, listen to me!" I yelled, finally she stopped and slowed down her breathing, I could feel her begin to relax as her body stopped tensing in my grasp

"I can't get it out Sid, it hurts, it hurts so much!" she gasped

"Oh Charlie come here" I said pulling her in for a quick hug

"I want my baby," she cried repetitively

"I know," I said softly, what else could I say? Nothing would make her feel better

I pulled away from her and supported her as she leant back into the bed

**BRAX POV…..**

I sat waiting impatiently, tapping my foot repetitively as I waited to hear Charlie was ok. I was pulled out of my thoughts by familiar voices sounding down the corridor

"Hey Dad" Ruby said running up to me and hugging me tightly, she pulled away, looking confused "Brax what's happened?"

"I told her, I told her about the baby" was all I said, shaking my head lightly at her and Casey

"Oh my god" Ruby choked out "Well what are you doing out here?" she asked, almost horrified I'd left Charlie.

"She had a panic attack…Sid's trying to help her"

I saw Ruby clasp her hand over her mouth, Casey being quick to hold her in an embrace.

It felt like even though Charlie was awake, the nightmare was never going to end. The pain was never going to be healed. We were all broken and left to pick up the pieces.

**RUBY POV…**

I'd watched Sid come out, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Hey Sid is she ok?" I asked him, running my hand across my forehead

"No, she's not" Sid said sternly

"What'd you mean she's not ok?" I said, my voice rising

"We've managed to stabilize her for now but what you need to understand is that Charlie's suffering from a lot of emotional trauma, and I think she is in a lot more pain physically than she's letting on" Sid said, I nodded my head, knowing full well that he was right. Every time she sat up you could feel her body trembling in pain.

"So what happens now?" I asked

"Well the best thing you can do is be there for her" We all nodded our heads in sync, watching Sid turn down the corridors. I turned to Brax who stood with his hands on his hips, staring at the ceiling.

"You know there might be one person who can help Charlie, I mean I know its early days and she's shocked but still it's worth a try right?" I asked looking optimistically at Brax and Casey

"Rubes, who are you talking about?" Brax asked, throwing me a puzzled look

**LEAH'S HOUSE…..**

**LEAH POV…**

I stood staring emptily at the boxes and crates that filled the room; still in the exact same positions they were in last week. Over the course of the week the blood stains on the carpet had slowly started to fade. But the memory's were still there, still fresh. I hadn't found her lying there but you can't help the thoughts of your best friend lying in a pool of her own blood, thinking she was going to die, her baby slowly dying inside her. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the loud ringing of the phone. I was startled in shock. Lately every slight sound in the house got me and VJ spooked, Elijah had been staying to help me stay calm. I edged towards the phone as if I was scared of who it may be. That was new aswell.

"Hello" I spoke cautiously

"Leah hi, its Ruby" I let out a sigh of relief, it was just Rubes

"Hey Ruby, how are you?"

"Yah I'm ok thanks, I wanted to speak to you about Charlie…she's in a bad place, and I think you're the only one who can help"

**Quite emotional huh? Please don't hate me for making Charlie unfertile, like Sid said there is a chance (hint hint) x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I managed to find some free time (YAY!) so I thought I would update again! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 13-Baby or no baby, I love you all the same**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV….**

Brax, Ruby and Casey all flicked their heads up at the sound on clonking heels rushing down the corridor

"Hi guys, I got here as quickly as I could" Leah said breathlessly, her son VJ trailing behind apprehensively

"Thank you so much Leah" Ruby said, getting up to embrace her in a warm hug

"Oh don't worry about it, I have to admit I don't know how much help I'll be though"

"Hey mate how are you?" brax said, turning to VJ

"Ah, he is in trouble after vandalizing a police car" Leah said disapprovingly

"I did it to impress the river boys" VJ retaliated

"Mate you don't wanna run with that crowd" Brax said, kneeling down to VJ's height

"Why not?" VJ questioned

"Because mate, they all come from broken homes, their lives are completely different to yours, and you have a good one, don't get involved"

"But you hang out with them" VJ argued

"Na, nup not anymore" Brax said shaking his head and creasing his brow

"What, why not? I thought you boys stuck together

"Ah well you see that woman in there" Brax pointed to Charlie's door "She's the reason" He finished

"So you gave up your lifestyle, for a woman?" VJ asked, looking at Brax in dismay

Everyone laughed at the shocked look on VJ's face, Brax chuckled lightly

"Yeah, yeah mate I did… It was worth it though" Brax said

"Man that's deep" VJ nodded his head in approval, everyone laughing at the interaction between the two boys.

"Right well Mr. I'm going to leave you out here with Brax, Casey and Ruby, you need to behave ok?" Leah said sternly

"Yes, yes I will" VJ sighed

"Right, see you in a bit" Leah said kissing the top of his head and heading towards Charlie's room.

**LEAH POV…**

"Knock Knock" I said quietly as I toptoed into the room

"Hey" Charlie said sleepily, waking up from her slumber

"Hey how are you?" I asked her, stupid question really, you could see dark circles under her eyes, her face was red and puffy probably from all the crying she'd been doing and she looked incredibly skinny. But still she answered

"I'm doing ok thanks, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright" I answered taking a seat next to her. We sat in a long awkward silence for a few minutes; I took in a deep breath and decided to make a move at conversation

"Everyone can't wait to see you again, I bet you can't wait to get out of here"

"Yeah, can't wait" she smiled, although you could see her eyes were glazed over in a mist of tears.

**CHARLIE POV…**

Part of me couldn't wait to get out of here, walk along the beach, grab a coffee from the diner. The other part still felt so scared and lost. Terrified of going back to Leah's house, seeing the place where I nearly died. Where my baby died.

"Leah, can I ask you something?" I said nervously

"Yeah sure" She said, a look of concern on her face

"When you found out about mine and brax's baby, did it remind you of your own?" I saw her eyes cloud over and she looked down at the floor

"Yeah, yeah it did, I found myself trying to be strong for Ruby and Brax, but um…inside, it was a different story" she replied honestly. I nodded my head whilst letting silent tears fall

"That's what I keep trying to do, I'm trying to be strong and put on this happy face for everyone else, but I can't, I can't do it" I choked out, clasping my hand over my mouth

"Oh Charlie come here" Leah said, embracing me in a tight hug

"It hurts so much" I sobbed

"I know" Leah cried with me "Charlie, you know just as much as I do that the grief follows you around for the rest of your life, it is hard, but no matter what you don't have to deal with this on your own"

**LEAH POV….**

She nodded her head silently, giving me a weak smile.

"You know there's a certain man and daughter waiting out there worried about you" I said, smiling lightly at her, she grinned back at me

"Yeah, well I haven't been that much of a mum lately" she sighed, the smile instantly fading "You know I've been so preoccupied with myself that I'd completely forgotten about my only daughter and the fact that she was supposed to start university 2 weeks ago" she said, beginning to cry again

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be forgiven for that, Ruby understands, she just wants to be there for you, we all do" I smiled "Especially Ruby and Brax" I finished

"I know" she whispered, "I just feel so guilty" she said, a few stray tears sliding down her face

"You have nothing to feel guilty about" I said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks

"Just promise me you'll open up to Brax, the mistake I made with Miles was keeping it all in" She nodded slightly " I think Brax needs to let it out a bit too…he's falling apart inside Charlie, and you're the only one who can help, you need to help each other"

**RUBY POV…..**

We watched as Leah silently closed Charlie's room door

"How'd it go?" I asked eagerly

"Honestly, I don't know Ruby, she needs time to adjust to everything" Leah said, my heart sank a little bit inside "She'll be ok though" Leah encouraged positively. I nodded weakly, "I'm gonna go and see her for a bit, Brax, VJ and Casey are in the cafeteria if you wanna join them" Leah nodded and comfortingly rubbed my arm before heading in the direction of the cafeteria

"Hey" I said to Charlie as I edged cautiously through the door

"It's safe to come in you know baby, you look like your auditioning for the latest Johnny English" she chuckled, I laughed with her, the first smile I'd seen since Brax had told her the news.

"Come sit" Charlie said, patting the vacant space next to her, I shuffled up the bed, nuzzling into her, relishing the feeling of being held by my mum, I smiled gently as she stroked my hair like I was a little kid

"I love you mum" I whispered, I felt her lips form a smile as she kissed the top of my head

"I love you to princess" she whispered "You know I've been so caught up in myself that I didn't think to ask you what you were going to do about Uni"

"Easy, I'm taking this year to have some quality family time, and I'll go next year" I said, smiling up at her

"But Ruby-"

I cut her off before she continued, "No buts Charlie, my mind's made up" I ordered, we sat in silence for a while

"How are you holding up, I mean really?" I asked, pulling out of her hold and pulling her out of her thoughts and shuffling uncomfortably. The atmosphere changed slightly.

"I'm ok, you don't need to worry about me" Charlie said, her thumb rubbing my left cheek gently, I moved her hand away and placed it in my lap, staring down at our two hands linked together, before looking up at her again, a few tears sliding from my eyes

"But I do worry about you mum" I gasped "I want you to talk to me, I need you" I cried, Charlie held her hands out beckoning me to come forward, I crawled into her and she held me in her arms "I missed you so much" I sighed "Can you please talk to me" I squeaked

"I just feel so scared, and lost, and angry with myself, a-and I d-don't know what to do" she exclaimed "I hate myself Ruby!"

"What? Charlie, why do you hate yourself, you've done nothing wrong!" I yelled in shock

"But I HAVE ruby!" she emphasized, shouting equally as loud as me now "Its my fault, I should have been stronger, I should of protected my baby and now he or she is dead, and it's all because of me!" She said quietly, her breath quickening, I tucked my legs underneath me and held Charlie's hands firmly in mine

"Charlie, Charlie, breath, breath" I repeated until her breathing steadied and she nodded faintly at me. I got her to look me in the eyes "Now you listen to me, none of this, ok, NONE of this is your fault. You are the best mum in the world ok? So don't you dare blame yourself" I said, shaking her hand in my own, I watched her as she vigorously wiped the tears away from her eyes

"B-but what if this tears me and Brax apart?" she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling

"Charlie nothing is going to tear you two apart, ok you love each other" I encouraged her, she shook her head lightly, I looked at her confused

"Wait, Charlie, you do love him right?" I asked, slightly horrified

"Yes, yes of course I do, but he's going to hate me Ruby, he will, he might not at the moment, but he will" She cried

"Charlie, no! No he won't hate you!"

"H-he will-He'll r-resent m-me and t-t-then I won't have Brax a-anymore" she sniffed, her crying not easing up at all

**CHARLIE POV….**

I watched as Ruby's face fell slightly as she turned to the door, I moved my head to see a disheartened Brax standing at the door, lightly shaking his head at me

"I'm going to leave you guys to it" Ruby said awkwardly, she'd lost her subtlety where Brax and me were concerned a long time ago

"Me and Case are gonna head home with Leah for an early night, so I'll see you in the morning" Ruby said, squeezing me hand lightly and giving me a reassuring smile before walking out the door. I was expecting Brax to shout or something, but instead he sat on the chair next to me, both of us in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments

"Give me your hands." Brax told me. I slipped my tiny hands into his large warm protective ones, he gave them a gentle "You ok?" He asked, his voice laced with worry and doubt.

I still avoided eye contact as his fingers played with my own. "I'm so sorry, Brax."

"Hey, hey, what have you got to be sorry about?"

"For being an idiot. Trying to push you away"

"You're not an idiot, I love you."

"I don't want to lose you" I whispered before tears coated my eyes again, "I'm so scared Brax, I... I need you, I can't do this without you… I-"

"Shh, shh I'm here." He told me before tugging on my hands and leaning into me, holding me in a tight embrace on the bed

"I'm sorry." I repeated as he climbed onto the bed and I buried myself into his side.

"Stop saying that, you don't need to be sorry ok?" he said, running his fingers gently through my hair "And I will never hate you ok Charlie?" he asked, tilting his head towards mine "Never in a million years" he said softly " You can't get rid of me that easily." He said wrapping his arms around me tightly as he pulled me close and placed soft kisses on my forehead "Baby or no baby, I love you all the same" he said, gently placing one of his hands over my stomach protectively, I drew in a deep breath before placing my trembling hand over his and letting a few tears out, he was quick to wipe them away "It'll be ok" he whispered, moving his hands and cradling my cheeks, I pushed my forehead gently into his and closed my eyes, taking in his scent

"I love you" I breathed

"I love you too" He whispered, kissing me softly, I intensified the kiss slightly before regretfully pulling away

**BRAX POV….**

When we first got together, she would never openly tell me that she loved me, regardless how many times I said it to her. But now she said it with such ease, the words just slipped naturally out of her mouth, I knew she loved me before, but it feels nice to hear it escape her own lips.

**CHARLIE POV…**

"You know its nearly 7 o'clock" I whispered nodding towards the clock

"Nearly time for you to go to bed" he chuckled, earning a playful slap across the chest from me

"Ow" he said, giving a mock hurt look

"Aww didums, did that hurt" I teased

"Shut up you" he chuckled, placing one hand behind my neck, using his thumb to stroke my cheek "Are you in any pain?" he asked, I looked down at my stomach

"It ummm….it hurts but, Sids increased my dosage of pain killers so it's ok at the moment" I muttered "You should go soon, get some sleep" I said quietly

"Nah, Nup I'm not going home and spending another night in that bed without you" he whispered, I turned away and blushed slightly at his comment before turning back to him

"Well good, because I can't wait to be in your arms again" I said, a huge grin spread across his face, showing off his cute dimples, I giggled slightly linking my arms around his neck

"I can't wait to get you out of this place" he whispered, inching closer to me with every word "Move in with me?" he asked, I was slightly stunned by his comment, thrilled but stunned "I mean, we had to cancel the deposit on the place in the city and I thought since we were moving in together anyway" I looked at him, absolutely mesmerized by the way he was slowly talking himself out of it. I snapped myself out of the daydream and back to what Brax was saying "and I thought it would be best if we stayed in the bay for a bit, but if you don't want to that's cool-" I cut him off by pressing my finger against his lips

"Shut up, of course I'll move in with you" I said, both of us wearing matching smiles, I swear my jaw was going to break because of the huge grin on my face.

"Really?" he asked, laughing slightly

"Yeah, of course I want to…and besides I don't know when I'll be ready to go back to Leah's" I said, sniffing slightly and fiddling with my hands "It's stupid I know, but the thought of being there after what happened…I don't think I could do it yet, or be able to call it a home" Brax tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye

"It's not stupid, not for a second, and I'm never gonna let him hurt you again" he whispered, I smiled before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, I pulled away slightly, my eyes closed, our foreheads pressed together and the soft breathing of each other being the only sound to be heard, I left my mouth slightly agape as I edged closer again. Wanting more. I pressed my lips firmly against his, letting his tongue slip gently into my mouth, me doing the same in response, I ran my hands through his hair slightly as his ran lightly up and down my waist. He pulled away, kissing my hairline. He leant into the bed, sitting up slightly, I snaked my arms around his waist and rested my head gently on his chest, cherishing the feeling of his hand entwined in my own. Despite everything that had happened I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. We had a connection, something that had started out as sex had turned into my world, and I loved every minute of it.

"Charlie?" Brax said softly, I tilted my head up to face him

"Yeah?" I whispered, running my hand up and down his leg

"I was thinking, when you're back home, we could umm…" he trailed off, looking scared and sad, like he was going to cry

"Go on" I said reassuringly, squeezing his hand tightly

"We could have a sort of memorial service for little one" he said, looking at me intently, I could see the tears shining in his eyes, my heart was in my mouth, I nodded furiously, and pulled him further into me.

"I think that's a beautiful idea" I whispered

**BRAX POV….**

I smiled softly, tightening my grip on her ever so slightly and wiping the single tear away that fell from my eye. We started to curl up together, pulling the hospital bed covers up around us

"You really should go back home and get some rest" she giggled

"Yeah I am, here with you" I laughed at her cuteness as she snuggled into me even more

"You couldn't get any closer if you tried" I chuckled

"mmhmm and you love it" she said, I looked down at her as she gave me a cheeky smile, I kissed her nose lightly and began to close my eyes.

Just that moment we heard a light coughing sound from the doorway, I turned to see Sid, Inspector Joyce and Sergeant Watson standing at the doorway, pen and paper in hand

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, remembering our last conversation

"Sorry it's late, we wanted to give you some space for a few days, but we need to speak to Charlie" Watson said calmly

"Mr. Braxton, you have nothing to worry about, ok? Its just routine" Joyce nodded, I looked back at Charlie who gave me a light smile, I could see she was nervous.

"Mr. Braxton I'm going to have to ask you to step outside" Joyce said sternly

"What? Why can't I stay in here?" I demanded

"Brax, it's just routine, it's ok" Charlie said, reaching up and grabbing my hand

"I'm ok" she whispered, running her thumb over my new tattoo. I nodded and slipped out of the covers, quickly pacing out the room, knowing if I hadn't gone so quickly, I wouldn't have been able to go at all.

**CHARLIE POV….**

All the pain immediately came rushing back, the momentary bliss me and Brax had been in had brought me out of the dark hole inside me, and now it came back, ten times bigger. I stared at my two former colleagues in front of me before darting my eyes around the room, tears already perking up. After a few seconds of silence I glanced back at them "Its rude to stare you know" I said, looking coldly at Joyce "What do you want?" I said, looking out the window so I didn't have to make eye contact with them.

"How are you doing" Watson asked softly

"Great, never been better" I said sarcastically

"We want to ask you questions about the shooting" Watson said, I nodded my head slowly, biting my lip.

"Questions, right" I said, looking back at them "Well go on, shoot" I said mockingly "Wrong choice of words there" I said scoffing slightly "I have a few questions for you actually" I said nodding my head at Joyce, he looked slightly taken aback

"Oh don't look so surprised" I said, sighing at him "Why didn't you say that Jake was out of prison?" I asked, holding his gaze

"I didn't know until that morning" he said, taking his hat off of his head "I am truly sorry Charlie" he said, heartlessly.

I shook my head "That's not enough" I said, tears running down my face "How do you think you'd feel, if you thought that these were your last few moments on earth?" I said, knowing that I was now the one interrogating him.

"Charlie we need to discuss-"

"No, no, no you didn't answer my question" I said, tears collapsing down my cheeks, Joyce glanced away from me towards the door

"Well, I can give you an insight…when you're lying there in a pool of your own blood, thinking that your gonna die; all that went round and round in my head was that I never, I never got to say goodbye properly to the people that I loved, knowing that every second ticking by could be your last" Watson flinched at my words "And that you've just had everything taken away from you….You won't get to see your daughter get married, have kids, and you won't get to spend the rest of your life with the man that you love" I choked out "So you want to ask questions, I'll give you answers…Jake Pirovic got out of Jail, and the first thing that man did on Friday morning was come and shoot me and kill my baby, is that enough for you officer?" Watson rushed out of the room, tears plunging from her eyes. I stared at Joyce

"Charlie, I am truly sorry for your loss, you were a valued member of the force, I thank you for everything you've done for us" he said softly, placing his cap back on his head, I took in a deep breath and tried to hold my tears back

"I wish I could say it was worth it" I said turning away from him, he walked silently towards the door, stopping before the exit

"I just thought you should know, we got a statement from one of the nurses about Kings attempt at assaulting you. We have him on charges of assault, he'll be heading to jail"

I nodded my head abruptly "You can go now" I said, my voice almost inaudible.

I sat frozen to the spot as I watched him go silently, obliviously letting buckets of tears slide down my face. A few minutes later I noticed a figure enter silently into the room, I knew who it was before I even looked up. He rushing over to me and engulfing me in his strong arms

I'd tried and tried to be myself for the past couple of days but I don't know how to get me back. Its like part of me died with my baby. I'm sat here, alive so why do I feel so alone? I'm functioning but I feel so numb and empty inside, everyday's just a chore that I don't want to do. Dealing with the grief is something I don't know how to deal with. Jake's going to jail, King's in jail, I know I'm safe so why am I so scared?

"Too soon?" brax whispered, I nodded my head against his chest, allowing him to comfort me as I cried.

**Aww, I hope you enjoyed it, I will update soon, Read and Review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, thank you for all the reviews, it keeps me writing **

**Chapter 14- I screwed up**

**CHARLIE POV….**

I woke up, my body entangled in Brax's, I shifted slightly so I was on my back, I wiped the sweat away from my forehead as I remembered the images that seared through my mind during the night.

"You ok?" I heard someone ask in a drowsily voice, I turned over to face Brax who was just waking up from a long nights sleep, I nodded my head slightly, trying to cover up the pain from inside me

"No you're not" I heard him grunt as he propped himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down at me, I chuckled slightly at his bluntness

"I know you Charlie, and I know women." he said, cheekily smiling at me

"Oh you know women do you?" I questioned, intrigued to where this conversation was going

"Yep, I do" he said confidently "I know everything there is to know" he said chuckling

"Prove it" I said, biting my lip slightly

"Righto serg, well…right here" he said pointing to various parts of my abdomen "Right here is you kidneys, your liver, your pancreas," he said, I smiled slightly as his fingers traced their way up to my chest "And right here, is your lungs" he said, I grinned as he ran his fingers through my hair "And up there is that mind of yours, that crazy, crazy mind of yours" I chuckled at his comment before he moved his hand back down to my chest "and in there is that heart of yours that somehow, has captured mine" he said, sniffing a bit as he looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. His fingers lingered on my chest for a while until he brought his hands up to cradle my face

"I love you" I said, kissing the tip of his nose

He pecked my lips lightly, "I" and again "Love" and again "You" and again "Too" and once more before sitting up with me

"Cooey lovebirds!" I heard Ruby yell as she paraded into the room, with Casey in tow. "We bring gifts" Ruby exclaimed

"You do?" I asked curiously, laughing with Brax as we saw Ruby dump a huge bag onto the end of the bed

"And what exactly is in there?" Brax asked

"Well Daddy, you have Pyjama's, Make-up, Magazines, Books and DVD's" she said in a posh mock French accent.

"And look what tool has decided to grace us with his presence" Casey said enthusiastically, pointing towards the door where currently, no one stood. Casey shook his head lightly before running out the door, a few moments later, an annoyed Casey and a flustered Heath came bursting into the room

"Sorry, there's some pretty hot nurses around here" Heath said winking at his brothers, I shook my head lightly, trying to contain my laughter

"Buckton" Heath greeted me, walking up and kissing me on the cheek "You look hotter in those hospital robes than you do in cop uniform" he said, earning a glare from Brax. He withdrew a bouquet of flowers from behind his back

"Aww Heath you shouldn't have" I said, giving him a hug, slightly amazed that Heath Braxton would buy me flowers

"I didn't" he said, perching on the edge of the bed, and all hope that Heath Braxton had changed blew right out of my mind "Well I kind of did, but they're from all of us really" he said smiling at me

"No, Heath paid for them, he's just trying to act hard by not admitting he's a softie" I heard Casey call from across the room

"Yeah well just don't tell anyone Buckton" Heath said sternly "I don't want them all thinking I'm soft alright?" I nodded, saluting him

"Course Heath, anything for you" I chuckled

"Nah well jokes aside, it's good to see you awake" he said, giving me a warm smile

"It is?" I said, slightly surprised at his kind comment, the last time I'd seen Heath I'd arrested him

"Yeah, means I don't have to watch old softie here moping about" Heath said, reaching over and giving Brax a manly kiss on the cheek "Isn't that right princess?" Heath said, laughing at Brax's disgusted face as he wiped away at the area where Heath had kissed him

"Right you, go and eat" I said to Brax, nudging him lightly

"Yeah common, we're heading to the cafeteria" Casey said, beckoning Brax

"You haven't eaten?" I questioned, looking disapprovingly at Ruby

"Well SOMEONE decided to make himself a bacon sandwich and not offer us one and use all the bacon up as well" Ruby said, emphasising the someone as she glared jokingly at Heath

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" Brax asked me as he started to move off the bed

"Of course I will be, I've got Heath here" I said, kissing Brax softly on the lips

"mmm, yeah right, because that's reassuring" Brax said, rolling his eyes jokingly

"Oi, what more could a woman need?" Heath asked, motioning his hands down his body

"Yeah you keep dreaming Heath" Brax chuckled as he walked out the door "And you look after her" Brax said, pointing his finger sternly at Heath

"Will do Boss" he laughed as Brax walked out the door

**HEATH POV…..**

Buckton and me had been in deep conversation for about ten minutes, just making small talk, but I had to admit, I was genuinely pleased that she was awake; I wanted to bury the grudge we'd had against each other before she nearly died.

"I heard about the kid, I know it won't fix anything, but for what its worth, I'm sorry" I said her face immediately etched with pain

"Thanks" she said softly

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" I muttered, looking away from her

"No, its ok" she said, smiling quickly at me

"How you holding up?" I questioned

"I think it'll get better once I'm out of this place" she sighed "But I've got Brax and he's been amazing" she smiled, there was a twinkle in her eye when she talked about him

"Yeah, he's a pretty good bloke" I said, smiling slightly

"So how are you?" she asked, I felt her staring intently at me, as if she already knew what my answer was going to be

"I screwed up" I said, shaking my head

"Bianca?" she asked

"Bianca and April" I said, laughing at myself and what an idiot I was

"As in April Scott?" She asked half shocked, half horrified, I nodded my head

"Wow" she muttered

"Yep, wow."

"Ok so this is the part where you're supposed to say your deep thoughts and I'm supposed to tell you it's ok right?" She joked, trying to lighten the conversation

I sighed "I miss her" I said, looking at Charlie who sat cross legged on the bed in front of me

"Well for what it's worth, I know Bianca would never admit it, but she misses you too" she said, leaning her face to the side so she could catch my vision

I scoffed slightly, shaking my head "Nup, she's got the rock star now, she doesn't want me"

"Well then you've gotta fight if you think she's worth it" Charlie encouraged

"Because it's that simple" I retorted

"If you love her then yeah, it is"

"And where's this coming from Buckton? Because you and Brax have loved each other for ages, yet you only got it sorted a month and a half ago" I said holding my hands up at her

"Yeah well maybe, I've realised what's important, and trust me Heath, there's no point in holding back, put yourself first" She said softly, taking my hand and squeezing it gently in her own

"You're his world you know that?" I asked her, she blushed slightly, causing me to laugh at her embarrassment "He loves you so much" I said, causing her cheeks to go crimson red, and she nodded her head. "He fell apart without you" I continued, studying her face as the smile fell from it and she looked up at me with sad eyes. I decided to put a positive spin on the conversation

"Welcome to the family Buckton" I chuckled, reaching up and giving her a hug

**40 MINUTES LATER…**

**BRAX POV….**

All of us were sat around Charlie's hospital bed, laughing and joking like old times, forgetting about all of our problems when Sid and Julie walked into the room, wearing the same blank expression all doctors wore.

"Charlie" Sid nodded, she smiled weakly at him "I am going to need to perform a quick examination today, and change your wound dressing, and then I want to see if we can get you out of bed and walking" he said, I saw Ruby's face light up, I squeezed Charlie's hand tightly and smiled at her.

"I'm going to have to ask, that all of you go out of the room, we won't be long"

I threw me a nervous glance at Charlie "I'll be fine" she said, letting go of me hand

"See you in a bit" Ruby said, giving her mum a quick hug before following Casey and Heath out of the door

"Right, so Charlie I'm going to need you to lie flat on your back and just lift your gown up slightly so I can change the dressing" Sid spoke calmly as we walked out of the door

**CHARLIE POV…**

I sat squeezing the bars of the bed tightly in my own as Sid poked and prodded my stomach; I squeezed the bars tighter as Sid massaged his hand onto the bandages

"You ok?" Sid said softly, I nodded quickly, keeping my eyes firmly shut and letting out a deep breath

"Charlie I need you to tell me if this is hurting you" Sid said, concerned. I squirmed underneath his hands that were resting on my abdomen

"I'm fine, really" I lied, I opened my eyes to see Sid and Julie throwing each other unsure and concerned glances "It's just pretty uncomfortable" I admitted, not wanting them to know how much pain and discomfort I was really in.

"hmmm…" Sid mumbled, throwing me a knowing look "Well you are still pretty swollen, and I can see that you're in a lot of discomfort but I'll change the dressings and we'll see if we can get you up and about" Sid said, rummaging through various cupboards before finding the right dressings he needed

"This may be quite painful for you ok, so I need you to tell me if it hurts too much"

He said, slowly removing the first layer of bandages from my abdomen, you could see where the blood had seeped through the layers of dressings, I cringed slightly at the sight, I was overwhelmed by the feeling of exposure I suddenly felt and the shakiness that came over me. I felt myself trembling slightly, the skin on my stomach adjusting to the feeling of air. I winced at the pain that overcame my body before looking down at the mess that was my stomach

I felt physically ill at the sight of me; the tears fell from my eyes as Sid started to rub some antiseptic over the raw wound,

"Hey, hey, hey Charlie it's ok" he whispered nodding his head at me

"No it looks disgusting, I look disgusting" I whispered shaking my head furiously at him

"Charlie it looks much worse at the moment than what it actually is" Sid replied, looking at me, I winced at the pain and gripped the bars even tighter.

**HEATH POV…**

10 minutes later Sid had dressed Charlie's wound again, and Julie was packing the dressing into cupboards. I walked into the room on my own; she looked at me, confused

"Ruby is a bit upset" I explained, taking a seat in the furthest corner of the room

"Is she ok?" I nodded

"Yeah, Brax and Casey are just calming her down now" I said, she nodded slightly, still looking concerned

"Seriously, Charlie, Brax is dealing with it" I reassured her

**CHARLIE POV….**

I was slightly surprised at all the interaction with Brax and Ruby, I knew she saw him as her dad and he saw her as his own, but they were so close now

"You must be very proud of that boyfriend of yours" Julie commented while sorting various items, "The way he's looked after your daughter."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked,

"He didn't tell you" Charlie shook her head, " When you were in a coma she collapsed from not eating."

"Oh yeah he mentioned that" I said, smiling weakly at her

"Well did he mention that he was constantly on the go between to both of you, making sure she ate, drank slept, if it wasn't for him, I think she would have been in a worse place"

"Oh right. Wow" I was a little surprised.

"The other nurses were shocked when they found out that she's your daughter and not his" Julie beamed at me as she walked out of the room, carrying various equipment with her

"I thought you said he fell apart?" I asked Heath

"Yeah he did, just didn't let Ruby or anyone else see it" Heath said, pacing over and perching on the edge of the bed. "True gent aye?" Heath chuckled

"Yeah, he is" I said smiling to myself, proud of my man.

Heath and me sat laughing and joking with each other until the others came in, I had to admit, I liked having him here, it gave me the opportunity to see the good side of Heath

"We're back" I heard Ruby shout as she ran through the door

"Come here you" I said, beckoning her over and giving her a warm hug, she pulled away and went and sat on Casey's lap, I looked over at Brax who stepped over to the bed, I took my hands in his and pulled him in for a passionate embrace

"You ok?" he mumbled in my ear

"Mmmhmm" I mumbled back, burying my head in the crook of his neck

"Sid said you were in some pain" Brax said, the concern evident in his voice

"I'm ok now, you guys are here" I smiled at him as I pulled away, still keeping his hands firmly in mine

"You know it's good that you guys acknowledged me too" Heath said, giving a mock hurt look

"Aww Heath" Ruby and Casey said, walking over to Heath, who stood, arms outstretched at the end of the bed, they embraced in a three way hug, me and Brax laughing at them as Ruby and Casey bulldozed Heath into a chair and bundled on top of him

**1 HOUR LATER…**

**RUBY POV…**

We all stood nervously around the bed as Charlie prepared to take her first steps after the operation, none of us knowing if she could take 100 steps at a time or just 1.

"Right, take it easy as you stand Charlie" Sid said, me and Brax standing either side of Charlie as she dangled her feet above the ground, heaving herself up and leaning heavily on me and Brax for support

"Woah" I said shakily as she fell slightly, back onto the bed

"You don't have to if you're not ready Charlie" Sid said, kneeling in front of her

"No, I can, it's just uncomfortable" She said quietly, I looked at Brax who was watching her intently whilst rubbing circles gently on her back.

"Right" Charlie began, taking mine and Brax's hands for support "3, 2, 1" she she said as she lifted herself up on her feet, steady this time,

"Right, just take it easy Charlie, find your balance for a minute" Sid said, standing in front of all of us, she started to walk forward, leaning on Brax for support, I walked slowly next to them, watching as the smile completely faded from her face and her skin went pale, her hand flew to the bottom of her stomach and she stopped walking.

"Charlie?" Brax asked, concerned

She just stood, bent over slightly and clutching her stomach

"Sid" I said, nudging him slightly, he held his hand up at me, still keeping focused on Charlie "Charlie are you ok?" he asked, taking a step towards her

"I need to go to the bathroom" She whispered, letting go of Brax's hand and beginning to walk out of the room, I threw Sid a knowing look, him immediately looking back apologetically "I'll go with her" I said, watching Charlie hobble down the corridor and hurrying out the room.

**BRAX POV…..**

"What the hell was that all about?" Heath asked, his hands up in the air

"Oh shut up Heath you idiot!" Casey exclaimed slumping in the chair, I shook my head at my two quarrelling brothers and turned my attention to Sid

"Mate, is she ok?" I asked pacing up to him

"Physically yes, but I still think emotionally we have a way to go" he said, watching as Ruby held on to Charlie as they walked down the corridor

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Heath yelled from the corner of the room

**CASEY POV….**

I looked at Brax who turned back to face Heath and me, the pain etched over his face as the tears rose to his eyes

"She's had a miscarriage Heath, what the hell do you thinks going on?" Brax stated, tilting his head to one side and creasing his brow at Heath, I could see him attempting to push the tears back, before he rushed out of the room and down the corridor after Ruby and Charlie.

"Well done genius" I scoffed shaking my head at Heath

"I'm a bloke, I shouldn't know anything of that sort" Heath retorted, ruffling my hair and sliding into the chair next to me

**RUBY POV….**

"Charlie, Charlie common, please, open the door" I said, tilting my head up and blinking the tears back

"Mum please" I cried, banging on the door

"Just give me a minute Ruby!" She snapped, I knew she didn't mean to sound so rude, I could hear her muffled cries

"Ok" I said, holding my hands up and walking away from the toilet cubicle door

I stood by the sinks for a minute, splashing cold water over my face, and staring at the face that looked straight back at me, I shook my head at my reflection, the girl staring back at me looked half the girl she used to be, she used to be strong willed and determined. Now she was a shadow of her old self. I diverted my gaze to Charlie who came out of the cubicle and stood in the doorway for a second before washing her hands and frantically try to dry them with paper towels.

"Charlie stop!" I screamed as she continued to rub them red raw

"Charlie!" I screeched, running up to her, and pulling the paper towels out of her hand, she looked at me, tears streaming down her face "Mummy" I murmered, "Mum, come here" I whispered, pulling her into my arms, I felt her legs start to give way from her grief and pain, we both collapsed to the floor, Charlie letting a torrent of tears flow as she cried

"I hate this, I hate it so much, I hate feeling like this" she cried, her hands clung onto my blouse as she cried,

"Its ok, its alright" I repeated, desperately trying to soothe her, I heard the toilet door open to see a distraught Brax standing in the doorway

"Charlie" He said, slowly reaching his arm out to her

"Charlie, come on lets get you back" He said, putting his arm around her and encouraging her to get up

"I can't do this" she murmered, Brax and me exchanged a nervous glance

"Baby what can't you do?" he whispered softly

"This, it hurts so much, and I'm trying to be strong, and sometimes everything seems ok again and then this big dark hole opens again and swallows me in and I can't do it, I can't" She said, her emotions on override

"Common baby, you're going to make yourself ill, it's ok" He said, engulfing her in his arms

"No it's not ok! Its not ok" she screamed, her fists violently pumping on his chest "I don't want to feel like this! I HATE THIS! Leave me alone, I don't want you to comfort me, I don't NEED you! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, her fists still thumping on his chest

**3****RD**** PERSON…**

"Charlie, stop! Charlie!" Brax yelled, she shook her head vigorously, her stomach churning at the sickening feeling that had rose up inside her

Brax watched in horror as Charlie broke-down in front of him, the shock stopping him acting quickly as she stumbled quickly towards the toilet cubicle, Ruby looking at him in a daze as her eyes glazed over with tears, she got over and comforted Charlie, holding her hair back as she threw up

"I'm sorry" she mumbled as she continued to throw up

"Its ok mum, its ok" Ruby said

Satisfied she'd finished throwing up, Charlie stumbled over to the sink, washing her hands and splashing her face

"W-w-where's Brax?" she asked Ruby, he went outside Ruby nodded her head out the door

Charlie's heart broke as she looked down the corridor to see Brax, his hands placed firmly on the wall for support as his forehead leaned against the wall as he cried his eyes out.

"Brax?" She said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder

"Please, just don't say you hate me ok, because I can't, I can't deal with it Charlie, I need you, so don't- please don't shut at me, because that baby was mine too and I-" his voice broke as he shook his head, tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls as she watched him break down in front of her

"I know baby, I know I'm sorry" she repeated, "I didn't mean what I said I just- the miscarriage and walking around, I just, couldn't deal with it and I didn't think about you" she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. He stepped into her open arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

**BRAX POV….**

"I'm sorry" Charlie muttered, placing kisses along his shoulder blade

"Charlie you have nothing to be sorry for" I said, holding her hand in mine

"Yeah, I do, I haven't thought how you would have been feeling in all of this, I'm sorry" she whispered, fresh tears falling from her eyes again

"Charlie, you need to talk to someone, properly" Brax said, his voice concerned

"No, I just want you and Ruby" she said, squeezing my hand tighter and clinging onto Brax

"Ok, we're here, hunny we're here" He said, kissing her hairline

**BRAX POV…..**

We hobbled slowly along the corridor, Charlie leaning heavily on Ruby and me, as we walked into the hospital room, Heath and Casey went to get up and come over but I shook my head as we guided Charlie to her bed.

"I'm going to go and get you some food" Ruby said, looking at Charlie and heading out the room, Heath and Casey in short pursuit, Charlie turned to look at me the minute they walked out the door

"I'm sorry, Brax I'm so sorry" She whispered

"Ssssh come here" I said, pulling her into my arms "Just talk to me ok? About anything, I'm here for you" I said, holding her in my arms

"Just as long as you do the same" she said, pulling away and looking into my eyes "It was your baby too, we all need someone, and that includes you" she said, pushing her nose gently against mine

"Deal" I said, kissing her gently, she wrapped her arms around my neck, both of us sure that no matter what, we'd always have each other.

**3 HOURS LATER…..**

**CHARLIE POV…**

Rubes, Case and Heath had left a few hours ago, leaving some 'us' time and much needed chats for Brax and me

"I'm so sorry Brax, about earlier" I said, stroking the side of his face with my thumb

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok, stop apologizing, that's the third time now"

"No, no it's not and you've gotta know I didn't mean it" I said, fresh tears pricking my eyes

"I know" he whispered "Are you ok?" he said, reaching out and running his hands through my hair, I nodded slightly an pecked his lips

"Yeah, just earlier, I guess I thought I was coping and…I'm not" I said, whispering the last part

"Well no matter what, you've got me, and I meant what I said, I'm not gonna loose you, this isn't going to tear us apart" I smiled at his words and leant up to give him a soft kiss

"Are you going to stay tonight?"

"Maybe" Brax said cheekily

"Only maybe?" I said, disheartened

"mmm definitely" He mumbled, yawning slightly

"Aww goodnight then hunny" I giggled, pulling him into me ever so slightly and giving him a peck on the lips

"Ah that was not a goodnight kiss Miss. Buckton" he said opening one eye, I giggled with excitement as Brax gently crawled on top of me and gave me a passionate kiss "Wow, that was one hell of a kiss" I whispered breathlessly

"Only for you" he panted as he leant his forehead on mine

"Night babe" He whispered

**What did you think? Let me know and click the review button x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit shorter, but nether the less has a significant event in it, I've re written it about 4 times, I wasn't very happy with it at first but now I can get to all of the good drama, drama, drama! Enjoy x**

**CHAPTER 15- The hours have been counted**

**3****RD**** PERSON…..**

It'd been one week since charlie's since Charlie's breakdown, three weeks since Brax, Ruby and Casey had found her unconscious on the floor. Three weeks and their lives had been thrown in the air and tossed around. Each day Charlie had managed to regain her strength, gradually the amount she could walk was improving bit by bit. She was now up to 15 minutes straight, leaning on Brax of course, the nightmares still haunted her sleep, but she had Brax, and Brax had Charlie, they worked through it together. Brax sighed as he walked the very familiar corridor to Charlie's room, but happy that it would be the last day he would need to do so. She got to go home this evening and he was the happiest man on earth.

"Hey you" he leaned against the door and smiled as he saw her packing some of her stuff into a large travel bag

"Hey yourself" she beamed, walking up to him and looping her arms around his neck. Slowly but surely she'd been making progress, she still wasn't feeling on top form but things were improving

"How're you feeling?" he asked as she buried her head into his chest

"mmm" she mumbled, looking up at him sadly, he rubbed his arms up and down her slender frame "A bit sore" she murmured, sighing deeply as Brax kissed her neck softly

"Well I have an excellent knack of making people feel better" He whispered against her neck, she laughed slightly, before breathing in and kissing his cheek lightly "I'm sure you do baby" she whispered seductively

"Oh god you two cut it out!" Ruby said, disgusted at the sight of Brax and Charlie making out, Brax ran over to Ruby picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder

"Dad put me down!" she shrieked, hitting Brax's back as he spun her around "Dad!" she squealed, giggling as he put her down

"Buckton hey" Heath said as he walked through the room, muffin in hand.

"I'll take that" Charlie said cheekily as she swiped the muffin out of his hand

"Ah no you don't" Casey said as he ran past Charlie and grabbed the muffin for himself

"Cheeky" Charlie chuckled as Casey indulged in Heaths muffin

Heath shook his head looking on disgracefully at Casey "You mate are unreal" he said jokingly, Casey held his hands up innocently "Hey, you let your guard down"

"Oh and Charlie, Xav came here to see you" Ruby said, pulling in a stunned Xavier from the doorway

"Er…yeah, I just wanted to have your advice on something, but if now's not a good time…" Xavier trailed off

"No, no its ok, come in" Charlie said, smiling at Xavier

"How are you?" Xavier asked, taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Slowly getting better" She said, taking a nervous glance at Brax

**CHARLIE POV…**

I leaned into Brax a bit more for support before walking over to the bed opposite Xavier and sinking into it.

"So, umm…What brings you here?" I asked, trying not to be rude to him

"I er, I'm training for the force" He said, smiling slightly

"Really?" I asked, stunned with Xaviers career move

"Yeah, well to be honest recent events kind of inspired me" He said, I smiled warmly at him

"Well that's great Xav" I got up and gave him a hug "So what can I help you with?" I asked, still puzzled as to why he was here

"I'm kind of having problems with Sergeant Raffeti" he gritted his teeth

"Ah, I see" I chuckled slightly at the look that had overcome his face

"Yeah, and I kind of need a bit of advice" he squinted his eyes and put his hands together in a prayer, pleading me to help him, I laughed at his actions.

"Ok, so what problems are you having?" I asked, trying to ignore the feeling that was brought to me whilst talking about the force

"Well I kind of left without authorisation, and yeah, it's not good" he sighed

"Right, well why'd you leave?"

"Sasha was arrested for Stu's murder and I had to come back for her, couldn't exactly say I was leaving to help my friend who's just been arrested for murder could I?" My eyes went wide at what Xavier just said

"Sasha's been arrested?" Brax and me said in unison, Brax wrapping his arm protectively

"Yeah, I know right, that was my reaction" Xavier said, shaking his head "But um…I was wondering, could you maybe chat to him, I know it's a big ask, but I'd really appreciate it" He said, giving a hopeful look

"Well I won't be able to do much but, I have his number so I'll give him a buzz when I have the time" I said, rubbing Xavier's arm

"Thanks Charlie, and its great to see you again, you gave us all a bit of a scare there"

"Aww Xav come here" I said, embracing him tightly

"Right, well I best be off, I'm going to the city with Sash today, to see Felix" Xavier beamed

"That's great Xav, you have fun" Ruby said

"Yeah, well I'll see you around" he said showing himself out

"That was nice of him to drop by" I said, turning back to my packing, trying to shift the uneasy ache that darkened my heart.

**BRAX POV…**

As the morning went on I couldn't help but think that Charlie was trying to keep all of her emotions together and pretend she was ok. She was wide eyed and permanently trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, on Ruby, Heath and Casey heading for lunch I decided to try and talk to her

"Charlie" I said, she continued with her packing, as I moved closer to her I noticed her hands shaking violently

"Charlie, Charlie look at me" I said, touching her chin and tilting her face towards me

"Brax I'm trying to pack" She snapped

"Charlie, just stop, look at me" I demanded. She sighed, turning to face me "Baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" She said, looking down at the floor

"Charlie, look me in the eye and tell me you're ok"

"I can't, I just, I can't-" She broke off, her voice low and weak

"You can't what"

"I'm so scared Brax, what if something happens" she said, the tears pricking her eyes, I pulled her into me, never wanting to let go, she was still so fragile, her tiny frame got lost in my own, she buried her head into my chest

"I feel so stupid, I've seen Bianca, Leah, Xavier, so why am I so scared of going out again!"

"Charlie, look at me" At my request she slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes "Its ok to be scared" I whispered "Okay, what happened to you, us, was awful, but we are going to get past this ok? So anything you need, I'm right here" I said, holding her tiny hands in mine.

"And when you get back, I have a surprise for you"

"I hate surprises" She mumbled against my chest

"Well this is one of my surprises" I chuckled, she laughed slightly, leaning her head further into my chest

**RUBY POV…..**

I walked along the corridor, leaving Casey and Heath demolishing stacks of food in the cafeteria, I stopped at the hospital door, smiling to myself as I saw Brax and Charlie in a warm embrace. This past week had been hard for them, trying to get through the loss of the baby, the possibility of never having kids together. No parent should have to prepare to bury their own child.

"Ruby, hey is it safe to go in" Sid chuckled, obviously assuming I was hesitating at the door

"Oh, yeah, PG rated" I laughed, he smiled back at me before joining Brax and Charlie, me following close behind

"Charlie, how are you?" Sid asked

"Feeling a lot better" she grinned, looking up at Brax who still had his arm wrapped loosely around her waist

"Good, good" Sid said, jotting various things down on his clip board "Ok so I just wanted to examine you one last time and discuss some health precautions you need to take for the next few weeks.

I watched uncomfortably as Charlie flinched whilst Sid placed pressure on her stomach

"Still very tender?" Sid asked

"Just a tad" Charlie breathed as Sid prodded various areas of her abdomen. I watched as Brax squeezed her hand and whispered words of comfort in her ear, I plucked up the courage to deal with the examination, sitting myself on Brax's knee and placing my hand over his and Charlie's.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I lay on the bed, nervously glancing at Ruby and Brax as Sid filled out a few forms on his check board

"Right Charlie, I'm going to give you a strong dose of painkillers for a course of 4 weeks, its obvious that you're still in discomfort, and I want to make you as comfortable as possible" I nodded my head, feeling generally pleased with the news

"But that's not all, I need you to be extremely careful with the amount of strain you place on your body, for the first two weeks I want you to take things extremely slowly" I nodded my head as Sid continued, Brax squeezed my hand comfortingly "And for the next 6 weeks, absolutely no strenuous sport or activity, and that includes sexual intercourse" Sid said sternly, emphasising the words 'includes sexual intercourse'

"Oh that's gross" Ruby squirmed

"Hey just think you're in the room next door, peaceful nights for 6 weeks" Brax teased

"That's my queue to leave" Ruby muttered as she slipped off of Brax's lap

I saw Brax's lips form a small smile; I slapped his wrist playfully

"What was that for?" He gasped

"You're such a child!"

Sid chuckled at our banter. "Right well that's all that's left for me to say, except here are your discharge paper's and I will see you in 3 weeks for a check up, are there any questions you have?" I shook my head, as did Brax

"Right well here are the forms" Sid said handing me the pen and papers; I flicked through them with Brax, signing where necessary.

"All done" I smiled proudly, handing them to Sid

"Right well, good luck" Sid said, giving me a light hug and walking towards the main reception area

"We're going home" I breathed, letting out a deep breath, and turning to Brax

"We sure are baby" Brax smiled, giving me a gentle kiss

"I know Sid said no strenuous activity for 6 weeks but common baby, that wasn't a kiss" I said as I leant into Brax, kissing him forcefully, our lips colliding in a searing kiss.

"Lets get you home" Brax said breathlessly as he pulled away, slinging my bag over his shoulder and taking his hand in mine and as we slowly walked out of the hospital room. We were free. The hours have been counted.

**Aww, they're finally free!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again, thanks for all the reviews and alerts, it all means a lot to me, this chapters a bit longer than the last, so enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 16-Short Lived**

**BRAX POV….**

The drive home had been eerily quiet, Me, Charlie, Casey and Ruby drove in one car and Heath was heading off to see mum, so took went off on his own. I had my hand placed on Charlie's thigh, gently stroking it up and down as we drove along, I felt her delicate fingers graze my knuckles as she placed her hand over mine.

"Hey, we could go to the diner on the way back" Ruby said from the back, leaning forward and peaking her head through mine and Charlie's seats, I remembered our conversation earlier and gave a nervous glance at Charlie who was looking down into her lap.

"We don't have to if you're not up for it" I said, squeezing her thigh reassuringly

"No, ummm…just a quick coffee would be ok and a beach walk" She said, smiling softly at me, I could tell she was uneasy about this

"Ok then, if you're sure" I said pulling off too the right

"Yay!" Ruby said, leaning into Casey as I pulled into the car park

Ruby and Case jumped out the car, strolling hand in hand to the diner, I ran over to Charlie's side of the car, opening the door for her as she got out.

"You didn't have to do that I can open the car door" she laughed as I helped her out of the car

"No, but I wanted to" I said, looping my arm over her shoulder "Are you sure you want to do this" I murmured to her, I turned to face her my hands running gently up and down her arms. She smiled weakly

"Yeah, just as long as I've got you" She stepped forward, placing a small lingering kiss on my lips

As we walked into the diner, I could feel all eyes on us, on Charlie. I held her tightly as we walked along, her hand firmly in mine

"We don't have to do this" I mumbled in her ear

"No, it's ok, it has to be done at some point so why not now?" I kissed her forehead gently as we joined Casey and ruby at the counter

"Charlie!" I heard Leah scream from the kitchen, throwing her hands in the air along with various other kitchen utensils, She ran up to Charlie, before stopping and carefully wrapping her arms around her, causing Charlie to laugh at her friends cautiousness.

"You're out of hospital, you must be thrilled!" Marilyn chirped in

"Yeah, I'm glad to be out of that place" She said before stepping back into my arms

**CHARLIE POV… **

I felt Brax snake his arms around my waist, I smiled and leant back into him, his body pressing against mine. I felt protected in his arms, all the nerves I was feeling slowly slipped away.

"Oh Sergeant Buckton, how I've longed to see you in here again!" Colleen beamed as she came out from the storeroom, dashing up to me as fast as her legs would carry her and bombarding me in a hug

"Just Charlie now Colleen, just Charlie" I corrected her, slowly feeling suffocated in her embrace, I winced slightly at her tight grasp

"Oh sorry pet" she said, loosening her grip on me,

"That's ok Colleen, really" I said, rubbing her arm

"Right well what can I get you" Leah asked

As Ruby and Casey ordered for us I turned to face Brax burying my head in his chest, immediately relaxing in his arms

"You ok?" he whispered into my ear as he drew circles on my back

"Yep, I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed" I grinned as I leant my forehead against his, drumming my fingers on his hips

"What do you want Brax?" Ruby asked, he pulled away slightly

"Er…just a flat white please Rubes" he said, before turning to me and pecking my lips.

"Oh god, not that mongrel" I heard Colleen say, I turned around to see her staring at Brax

"What mongrel Colleen?" I asked, looking past Brax, thinking she was talking about someone else

"Sergeant Buckton this is a disgrace! Honestly, we still can't trust one of our most prized members of the community, what is this world coming to if people like you can't see that people like him are no good! After all if it hadn't have been for him, you wouldn't have been shot and a young girl wouldn't have nearly lost her mother!" Colleen raged

"Colleen, out in the kitchen now!" Marilyn ordered, glaring coldly at Colleen, who trotted off into the kitchen

"Mum are you ok?" Ruby asked, walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, pushing the tears back as I looked into her eyes "I think I'm just going to get a table" I said, pushing my way past Ruby and taking Brax's hand, leading him over to a table in the far corner

"You ok?" I asked him as we sat opposite, our hands resting on top of each other's on the table

"She's right" Brax sighed, I darted my eyes to him

"No, no she's not ok, none of this is your fault" I said, squeezing his hand tightly, I sighed as he shook his head. I stood up and walked over to his seat, gently easing myself into his lap. His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist as mine looped around his neck

"Someone once told me that if you pay attention to what everyone else thinks then you won't ever get anywhere and you'll be blind to what's important" I said, tilting my head to look into his eyes "And all that's important is me and you" I finished, kissing him gently.

As we became engrossed in our conversation, Ruby and Casey joined us, all of us drinking our coffees, me opting for a smoothie since I couldn't have hot drinks at the moment, All of a sudden the light was blocked out and someone stood over us like a hawk, Colleen.

"I have been asked to give my sincerest apology Sergeant Buckton"

"Charlie" I retaliated, me and Brax rolling our eyes

"Sergeant Buckton" She carried on

"I am sorry for the remarks I made earlier about your err…Boyfriend shall we say, after all this stress, you don't need accusations" She nodded her head

"Thank you Colleen, but I don't really think its me you need to apologize to" I said, turning to Brax who sat playing who fiddled with the ring on his finger, smiling to himself.

"Mmmmhmm" Colleen muttered, Brax laughed slightly to himself at her rudeness

"Charlie!" I heard someone squeal

"Bianca!" I turned around to see my friend holding her arms open; I stood out of Brax's arms and into Bianca's

"Oh you two are on good terms I see" Colleen nodded to Bianca and me

"Yeah, we are" I smiled

"So I suppose you would have told her the good news" Colleen said, nudging Bianca

"What news would this be?" I looked from Bianca to Colleen, a confused look on my face

"Well, have you?" Colleen encouraged

"Colleen, tables" Leah ordered, looking apologetically at Bianca

"I was just asking Bianca if she'd told Sergeant Buckton the wonderful, wonderful news" Colleen cheered, the look of realization spread across Leah's face,

"Colleen, tables now!" She snapped

**RUBY POV…..**

I exchanged a nervous glance at Casey and Brax who just sat shrugging their shoulders, listening to the intriguing gossip

"Colleen work!" Leah snapped

"She's pregnant!" Colleen exclaimed, clapping her hands, I saw the smile instantly fade from Brax's face, he stood up slowly from his chair, lightly hooking an arm around Charlie's waist. The whole table stood in an eerie silence, Leah reached her arm out to support Charlie who was leaning back on the table slightly

"Charlie I-" Bianca started

"Congratulations" Charlie said shakily, throwing her arms around Bianca, I looked at Brax who was standing with his hands on his hips, staring at his shoes, I held out my hand and squeezed his reassuringly, he gave me a weak smile and it was then I saw that his eyes were bloodshot where he was trying not to cry, as soon as Charlie stepped away, Brax stepped forward

"Congratulations" He whispered, hugging Bianca quickly

The atmosphere went completely tense as Brax and Charlie stood facing Bianca

"Right, well I need to head off to work so we'll catch up later?" Bianca asked Charlie

"Yep sure" Charlie replied, both girls kissed each other on the cheek before Bianca left, the minute she was out of sight the smile slowly faded from Charlie's face

"Charlie" Brax said, taking her hand lightly

"I just…umm, I need some air" Charlie swallowed, speed walking out of the diner with her hand over her face, Brax looked down at his shoes before looking out the door again, this time a stray tear sliding down his face

"I-I'm gonna go" he whispered, running out of the diner after Charlie

"Colleen!" Leah exclaimed, once Brax had left

"I'm sorry it completely slipped my mind" Colleen mumbled

"Yeah it did because as if they weren't going through enough already and you go and throw it back in their faces" I yelled, going after Brax

**CASEY POV….**

"Ruby!" I called, knowing it was already too late "Sorry Leah, Mrs Smart" I excused myself, running after the others

"Ruby!" I called to her, running after Ruby who had stopped by the beach fencing as she saw Brax kneeling down in front of Charlie

"We should have gone straight home Case, they don't need this" she murmured, turning to me so that I could see her tear stained face, reminding me of how fragile we all were right now.

**BRAX POV…..**

I ran down the beach path and scanned the beach, my eyes falling on the familiar brunette figure, sitting with her head on her knees, her arms wrapped round her stomach, I briskly wiped away my own tears before heading over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Charlie" I pleaded for her to look up at me, new tears pricking my eyes as I spoke

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I felt myself move automatically, in autopilot down to the beach, collapsing in the sand, half in pain for walking as quickly as I had and partly because I didn't know what to do and how to get the pain out. Just because this baby hadn't been planned, it doesn't mean I didn't love it with everything, in the same minute I thought I was a mum and then I found out my child was dead. I sat with my head in my knees, trying to get the pain out, but it seemed to swallow me no matter how hard I cried.

I felt Brax kneel in front of me, trying to talk to me, but my mind so messed up that I didn't seem to register what he was saying

I sat in silence, a tear rolled down my cheek, I looked down and wiped it away, focusing my attention on the fine sand, not wanting Brax to see the pain was in, I felt his left hand reach out and hold mine, his thumb gently rubbing my hand, I ran my index finger over his tattoo, he gently placed his hand underneath my chin, I blinked away the tears that began to surface, he lifted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Charlie come here" he whispered

"How are we supposed to do this, because I can't, I can't" I repeated, crying into his shoulder, my fingers gripping his shirt collar

"Hey, its ok" he whispered, I could feel his own tears dampening my singlet

**BRAX POV…**

"Why does it hurt so much when it was all so short lived?" She asked, her voice cracking

"Because you loved our baby" I breathed

"I never got the chance to tell them" She sobbed

"He or she knew you loved them" I said, gently stroking her hair

"I feel so exhausted Brax, and I don't want to do this anymore, I want it to stop hurting" she mumbled, her whole body trembling in my grasped

"And you don't have to, I'm here and I always will be" I said, pulling back and stroking her tears away

"Every time I look at you I wonder if the baby would have had your smile" she said, shaking her head lightly, "And now we'll never know" she whispered

I smiled lightly at her first comment "We'll get through this, you and me" I said, squeezing her hand

"You don't know that"

"Yeah, yeah I do, because no matter what I love you, and you love me so nothing, nothing is gonna tear us apart, you hear me?" I asked, she nodded her head slightly before falling into my arms, I held her in a tight embrace "I love you" she whispered against my chest, "I love you too" I said, kissing the top of her head, I felt her sigh deeply

"You ok?" I asked, she nodded weakly

"Charlie?" I asked, she looked up at me

"I'm exhausted" she said, her eyes looked so tired, I nodded my head at her

"Okay lets get you home" I said, kissing the top head, I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the beach

"You can put me down, I can walk" she chuckled against my chest

"Nup, you're tired, I'm carrying you" I grinned causing her to grin

"Aw, a true gent" she laughed

**RUBY POV….**

"How could she say that Case?" I asked him, whilst watching Brax scoop Charlie into his arms and begin to carry her up the beach

"You know Mrs. Smart, she didn't mean it Rubes" He said, hugging me tightly

"What if they fall apart?" I cried sobbing into his chest

"Rubes do they look like they'll fall apart?" he nodded towards Brax and Charlie he withdrew one arm from around me and used his hand to moved my hair away from my face and push it behind my ear, kissing my temple softly

"Not at the moment, but I know Charlie and she'll gradually go into shut down mode and I don't wanna loose Brax Casey, he's the closest person to a dad I've got" I whimpered

"And you won't Rubes, there's no point in worrying over something that hasn't happened yet" I soothed

**20 minutes later**

**BRAX POV…**

"And welcome home" I said as I unlocked the house door.

"Ah finally" Charlie sighed, running her hands through her hair

"I'll take those" Casey said, taking Charlie's hospital bags from me

"Yeah Case just put them in my room" I called after him, I looked over to Charlie who was easing her way over to the couch, extremely slowly

"Mum, are you alright?" Ruby asked, supporting Charlie as she sat down

"Yeah, yep I'm fine, just a bit sore" She smiled

"Babe, if you're in any pain, you can have some of the pain killers Sid gave you" I said, kneeling in front of her and rubbing her legs

"No, no I'm fine really" She sank into the couch, laying gently on her side, taking my hand and holding it tightly in hers

"Ok, well I can get you some dinner, we can get a pizza?" I suggested

**CHARLIE POV…**

I shook my head at Brax's offer; I knew they'd all hover around me, watching me like hawks as I ate. No thank you.

"No, I'm not that hungry" I yawned, making myself comfortable on the sofa, I saw Ruby and Brax exchange worried glances " Seriously, I'm fine" I said slowly, nodding my head at them

I laid down whilst Ruby, Brax and Casey divulged in some Pizza, I was alarmed by someone opening and slamming the door, I screamed slightly as it swung shut, but calmed myself after realizing it was just Heath.

"My god, Buckton, I'm sorry" He said, rushing up to me and giving me a cuddle

"Its ok" I whispered, my breathing still shallow and quick

"Charlie" I heard Brax say, I looked up as he came and perched next to me on the sofa, Heath got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Brax and I sitting awkwardly. I ran my hands over my face trying to hide my fear "I just want to go to bed I think" I said, Brax placed his hand on my thigh and nodded, before taking my hands and helping me off the sofa, leading the way to his room

**3****RD**** PERSON POV….**

"Can you remember the first time we met?" Brax said, as he and Charlie laid in a passionate embrace, wrapped in the duvet, she laughed lightly at his comment

"Yep, yeah I can" she murmured, her hand resting lightly over his chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart "Like it was yesterday" she finished, smiling to herself as she relived the night in her head "I wanted you to turn around and go home" she chuckled, Brax scoffed slightly, before laughing, gently stoking his finger tips up and down her arms

"Nah, I knew you wanted me," he said smugly

"Oh did you now?" she said, raising her eyebrows and turning to face him, he nodded his head like a little kid

"Yeah and just for the record, I still never regret touching you" he said looking into her eyes

"That was what I said to you when-the first time we…before the barbeque" she said, getting muddled with her words in shock that he could remember

"I love how you look so shocked that I remember that" he said, chuckling at the look on her face

"Shut up" she said, slapping his chest playfully, leaning up to give him a kiss

"And then you told me to go!" Brax said, with a mock hurt look on his face

"Yeah only because I came out of the bedroom and you were on the phone saying 'don't worry about the cops, it's sorted' " Charlie said, imitating Brax's voice

"Yeah not like that!" he retaliated, kissing her gently on her hairline

"We wasted a hell of a lot of time…" Charlie muttered, staring up into his eyes

"Yeah, but I don't regret a single second of it" Brax whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly, the same bolt of electricity rushing through them like it always did.

"Mmmm" Charlie moaned softly as Brax slipped his tongue in her mouth, her responding in the same way, his hand gently cradling her neck and his thumb stroking her cheek, both wanted more of each other.

"Your surprise" Brax said breathlessly as he untangled himself of her embrace and rummaged his bedside draw before pulling out a small jewellery box, with Pandora on the front, Charlie looked at him nervously before opening the box, she grinned widely at the charm bracelet

"Brax! You shouldn't have" she whispered, before kissing him softly on the lips

"Well I can take it back" Brax said, reaching out to the box

"No!" she gasped, holding it close to her chest, she gazed down at the bracelet, her eyes glazing over with tears, it had two love letters charms at either end one saying 'from me' and the other saying 'to my love', Brax had also put a mother and daughter heart charm, dangling at the centre, it had a padlock in the shape of a heart, a white fresh water cultured pearl charm, which was Charlie's birthstone, a peace sign with a ruby gemstone on it and her eyes fell on the last charm, a baby carriage.

"You don't like it do you?" Brax muttered

"What? I love it, silly come here!" she laughed, hugging him tightly

"I had a little help from Ruby with picking the charms, but we got ones that made us think of you, the love letters kind of resemble us and I got the mother, daughter charm because of you and Ruby, Ruby said we should get the padlock because I have the 'key' to your heart and you have mine, the pearl is your birthstone, peace is because you were a cop and you keep the peace" he chuckled, looking down in embarrassment before carrying on "and the pram is because…" he trailed off, playing with the ring on his finger, tears pricking his eyes at the thought

"Come here" Charlie muttered, leaning over him gently, kissing his lips passionately "I love you" she whispered

"I love you to" he chuckled, pecking her again on the lips

"Help me put it on" she pouted, holding out her hand and the bracelet, he gently unclasped it before looping it around her wrist and fastening it softly. Charlie smiled, snuggling in to the warmth of his body, relishing his embrace "Its perfect" she whispered, smiling softly against his chest and kissing his shoulder blade lightly. Brax smiled at her comment, holding her close and never wanting to let go.

"You tired?" he asked, Charlie nodded her head drowsily

"mmhmm" she mumbled

The two of them fell gently into each other's arms, their body's slotting together perfectly, locked in an embrace, both of them happy to be in each other's arms.

"This bed has missed you" Brax said, turning on his side and pressing his forehead against hers

"I bet it has, I missed it too" she giggled, moving her head and planting a trail of kisses down his neck until she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Both of them were silent, needing only each other to be content, the peace interrupted by a soft knocking on the door

"Room for one more?" Ruby asked, Charlie nodded her head, moving out of Brax's grasp, Ruby jumped to her mother's side, snuggling into her body, wanting to be near her for her first night home. Charlie and Brax smiled at each other as Ruby fell asleep in Charlie's arms, he moved closer to Ruby, wrapping his arm over her and around Charlie, pulling the covers up around them, all three falling to sleep like a little family.

**So what did you think? I wanted to have a shock 'oh no' moment in there, hence Colleen dropping the baby bomb, but I also wanted a happy ending to it, so I decided to go with the family theme, I hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Another chapter, YAY! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are so encouraging, keep them coming!**

**I hope you enjoy this one **

**CHAPTER 17-Let me In**

**BRAX POV…..**

**4 AM…**

I fumbled around the bed covers, reaching my arm out to Charlie, except she wasn't there.

"Charlie" I mumbled rubbing my eyes and feeling around the bed with my hands

"Rubes" I whispered, until remembering I'd carried Ruby to her room at 11 pm.

"Charlie" I said louder before sitting up, I scanned the room, but she was nowhere. I panicked, jumping out of bed and running down the hallway to find Charlie sitting on the sofa in the lounge with a tub of ice cream, she looked startled when she saw me

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I muttered, before taking a seat next to her, I glanced at her, noticing she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy

"No it's ok, I couldn't sleep, comfort food" she said, gesturing to the tub in her hand, I laughed slightly before my eyes fell on the tears that were falling slowly down her face, she looked a mess.

"Charlie, you look like you've been crying for ages baby" I said, lifting her legs up and draping them over me, she looked at me sadly placing the ice cream on the coffee table, I realized she had been "Oh Charlie" I said, reaching over and pulling her into an embrace

"I didn't want to wake you up" she mumbled, her tears dampening my bare chest. "Bad dream" she said, pulling away and wiping the remaining tears, me tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear

"Well you should have woken me up" I stated, kissing her temple lightly

"It's ok now, I'm ok" she said, trying to reassure me

"Well you don't look it" I said, trying not to sound rude or patronising

"Thanks" she scoffed

"No Charlie I didn't mean it like that and you know it" I sighed

"I know" she mumbled, leaning into me softly, and weaving her arms around me, I smiled and let back into the couch, her lying gently on my chest

"You made me forget about my ice cream" she mumbled ten minutes later, slowly manoeuvring herself off of me.

"Sorry" I chuckled, as she tucked into the tub, I looked at her hopefully

"Don't even think about it" she laughed, taking another spoonful

"Hey, what happened to 'what's mine is yours'?" I said snatching the tub off of her

"That's called marriage babe" she chuckled, immediately swiping it back out of my hands, I pulled a mock sad look, she looked unconvincingly at me for a minute until I gave up and crossed my hands over my chest

"Oh Brax, you poor, poor baby" she teased, crawling over me with a spoonful of ice cream, swiping my nose with it "Argh, Charlie!" I exclaimed, "That's freezing! You can lick that off you know" I pointed my finger at her, a sly smile crept across her face before she leant forward, until her face was inches away from mine

"I don't think so Darryl" she teased, leaning upright so her legs were straddling my waist,

"You are so unfair" I said, shaking my head at her and rubbing the ice cream off of my nose and onto her cheek

"Brax!" she squealed, wiping it off with her hand

"You know I could have got that off for you" I smiled cheekily, I held her hands in mine, pulling her forward so she gently tipped onto my chest, our lips engaging in a fiery kiss that quickly erupted into something more, her hands combed their way through my hair and my hands felt their way down to her waist, we were kissing passionately before she yelped slightly in pain, sitting up right, her hands flew to her stomach

"Woah, Charlie are you ok?" I asked, sitting up with her, my hand firmly over hers on her stomach, I saw her eyes gaze at them slightly before she shook her head

**CHARLIE POV….**

His hand protectively rested over my stomach, I held onto his touch for a moment before opening my eyes and realizing that his hand would have permanently rested like this had I still been pregnant. The emptiness rose up inside me again, swallowing me up from the inside. I shook my head slightly

"I'm gonna go to bed" I muttered, shuffling off the couch and making my way to Brax's room as fast as my body would tolerate.

**BRAX POV…**

I sat bewildered on the couch until realizing what I just did

"Oh god" I groaned to myself, I jumped off the couch and ran to my room to find Charlie tucked under the duvet crying softly

"Charlie" I said, making my way to her side of the bed, crouching down to her level "Charlie look at me"

"I'm sleeping" she blatantly lied

"Charlie don't do this" I said, trying to get her to talk. She just turned away from me. Silence.

"Charlie I'm sorry" I chocked out, trying to hold threatening tears back "I didn't mean to-" I sighed

"Just come and give me a hug" I heard her say quietly from the bed, I shot my head up and slipped into bed next to her. She turned around and buried her head in my chest.

"I'm sorry, I love you" she whispered

"I love you to" I said, snuggling up to her, both of us falling asleep in each other's arms.

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

**8 AM…..**

**HEATH POV…..**

I trudged into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a swig of juice from the carton

"You do know we all drink that" I heard someone say, I turned to see and unimpressed Ruby in beach attire with Casey

"Yep" I grunted "Well noticed Buckton" I chuckled, ruffling her hair

"Where are you two love birds off to anyway?" I asked

"We are going for a surf" Ruby smiled happily, grabbing her beach bag up from the floor

"Right, well give me two minutes and I'll join you" I said, running off to my room and chucking a pair of boardies on

"Do you reckon Brax will come?" I asked as I paced back into the lounge, grabbing the keys from the side

"Go ask him" Casey sighed

I flung open Brax's bedroom door to see his and Charlie's bodies entwined together, both of them sleeping soundly, I sighed before going to join Ruby and Casey

"The happy couple are asleep" I said, grabbing my board

"Yeah I think I heard them talking in the early hours of the morning" Casey muttered

"Yep and I reckon they'd appreciate the house to themselves" I said, shooing Ruby and Casey out of the door, locking it and double checking before I left.

**2 HOURS LATER…..**

**CHARLIE POV….**

I woke up, my body entwined in Brax's, me mainly on top of him, I felt him roll out from underneath me

"Do you mind? I was sleeping contently, really comfortable and relaxed and you just had to ruin it, you inconsiderate-"

"Good morning baby" he chuckled, sliding back in next to me

"Don't patronize me Darryl" I muttered, pulling all of the covers off of him and around me, smiling slightly at his nearly naked body, wolf whistling at him.

"You are so dirty you" he chuckled, leaning over me and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulled back and grinned at me, I shook my head at him

"You woke me up" I groaned, glaring at him, causing him to grin even more "Stop it!" I moaned, hitting his chest playfully before pulling him onto me gently, him maneuvering himself so he didn't squash me

"How about I make you breakfast?" he mumbled against my lips

"Mhm please" I said, smiling as I pulled away, he nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. I suddenly felt cold, grabbing all of the blankets and bundling myself in them. I scanned the room, my eyes falling on the packet of medication on the side, I picked the box up popped the pill into my mouth and heaving myself out of bed to go and join Brax in the kitchen.

"Hey you" I said, snaking my arms tightly round his waist and kissing his back as I joined him, my hands palming his chest, pressing myself tightly into him

"Clingy much" he chuckled cheekily

"Oh well fine, I'll leave you to it" I sighed, walking away

"Oh no you don't" he said, grabbing my hand and leaning in for a kiss at the same time turning around and lifting me gently onto the counter. The kiss deepened and I instinctively wrapped my legs round his waist, drawing him closer to me.

**BRAX POV….**

I slipped my hands underneath her silk singlet, pure instinct, but instantly regretting it when Charlie pulled away and moved my hands away before looking at me sadly, I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head and kissed her forehead, only for her to pull away slightly. Too soon.

"I'm sorry" I sighed, shaking my head

"No, I just, its sore and I'm just conscious of it" she said, turning my chin towards her

"Yeah I know I'm sorry" I said, leaning my head into her chest, "you have nothing to be conscious of though, you're still the most gorgeous woman in the world" I said cheekily, causing her to laugh

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, still chuckling from my comment

**CHARLIE POV…**

"Well I thought I would treat you to pancakes" he smiled

"Mmm yummy" I said, getting down from the counter, and grabbing the frying pan, flipping a cooked pancake

"Aye, welldone" Brax chuckled

"Yeah well that's just about the only thing I can do in the kitchen, so don't get your hopes up" I said

"Yes serg!" he saluted

**BRAX POV…**

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

We'd finished our pancakes and were curled up on the couch, my head resting lightly on Brax's shoulder, our bliss being interrupted from a knock on the door, I shivered at the pattern of the knocks, almost the same as that day 3 weeks ago.

"I'll get it" Brax said, unlocking himself from my grasp

"Bianca hey" I heard him say, I turned around to see a nervous Bianca standing in the doorway

"Hi" she said shakily

"Come sit" I said, patting the space next to me

We sat engrossed in conversation for about 20 minutes until Brax said he needed to leave because of a problem Liam had at the restaurant

"I'll be back soon, I promise" he said, kneeling in front of me, and looking softly into my eyes

"It's ok, babe really, if you need to go then go" I said, stroking his cheek gently

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you" he sighed

"I'll be fine, ok, I have Bianca" I assured him, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips

"Right well I'll be half an hour tops" he said, kissing my forehead and running out the door

"Gosh, I'd kill for that" Bianca said, smiling at me

"For what?" I asked, bewildered by her comment

"For Liam to look at me like that" she giggled

"Oh give over he does!" I exclaimed

"No but seriously Charlie, he loves you so much it's unreal" she said, causing me to blush "How are you? I mean really?" she asked, looking concerned, I sighed and leaned into the couch

"I'm ok, I guess" I nodded, avoiding her eye contact

"Charlie, about the other day-" she started, I cut her off, stopping her from talking about a subject I wanted to avoid

"Its fine" I nodded, "Really it's fine" I muttered

"How are you and bub?" I said, nodding towards her stomach

'Oh, yeah, I've got a scan in half an hour actually" she nodded, I put on a fake smile and drew a deep breath

"Do you want to come?" she asked, I looked at her, completely shocked by her offer "I mean because Liam won't be able to come and so you could, if you want" she said, swallowing

"Sure" I smiled, leaning into give her a hug

"Are you sure Charlie because if its too hard for you or-"

"No Bianca, I'll be fine" I assured her, partly reassuring myself that this is what I needed. "Just let me grab my purse" I said, walking to my room and taking a deep breath before going out to meet her "Ready" I said, the two of us walking out the door, arm in arm

**THE HOSPITAL…..**

"This may be a little cold" The nurse said, squeezing gel onto Bianca's stomach, she smiled nervously at me, glancing around the room

"Ok, so lets find your baby" the nurse said, and soon enough a soft heart beat filled the room, I heard Bianca crying with happiness, I knew I said I could do this, but it was to hard, to soon, to raw. I withdrew my hand from Bianca's and shook my head, rubbing the tears away viciously from my eyes. The thought that that could have been me and Brax and our little baby on the screen killed me, it tore me up from the inside out.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" I cried hysterically, shaking my head and running out the room as fast as I could, leaving a shell shocked Bianca in the ultrasound room on her own. I rang Ruby from outside the hospital, telling her to pick me up, soon enough she arrived and the two of us sat in silence, me staring blankly out of the window

**RUBY POV….**

I watched Charlie as I drove along, trying to think of something I could say to her to make things ok, but there was nothing, we pulled up on the drive, her shakily trying to open the door but failing

"Here I'll do it" I whispered, taking the keys from her and unlocking the door for her, she walked aimlessly inside the house, dropping her bag on the floor and staring into oblivion as she walked down the corridor, tears still falling from her face like waterfalls, I immediately called Brax the minute she was out of sight, he dropped everything and rushed home.

I walked down the corridor where Charlie went, stopping when I heard a soft cry from the bathroom, I went to open the door, but she'd locked it.

"Charlie" I called, knocking lightly "Mum, come on let me in" I said, shaking the door handle, all I got in response were more hysterical cries

"Charlie open the door!" I yelled, on the verge of crying myself

"Rubes what's going on" I heard Brax say as he ran down the corridor

"I don't know she called me and I picked her up from the hospital and she was like this Brax, I don't know what to do" I cried

"It's ok, Rubes it's ok" he soothed, pulling me in for a hug and stroking my hair

"Where's Bianca" he asked me

'Bianca?" I asked, wiping away my tears, not sure what he was talking about

"Yeah she was here" he said "You said you picked her up from where?" he asked as he knocked on the door

"The hospital" I whimpered as he tried to knock the door down

"Charlie let me in" he pleaded "Baby let me in" his voice was shaking as he rested his hands against the off white door, letting a few tears slip from his eyes

**BRAX POV….**

"Charlie" I pleaded knocking frantically on the door

"I'm fine Brax" she said from the bathroom, Ruby and me exchanged a worrying glance

"Charlie please" I said, sinking down slightly, trying to pick the lock, I was so worried she'd do something stupid, my worries confirmed when I heard the taps running from the bathroom

"Charlie! Charlie!" I yelled, barging up against the door, Ruby sat in shock, her head in her hands, trembling.

I barged up against the door one last time, causing it to fly open violently

"Charlie" I said, running up to her and scooping her in my arms as she sat crying on the floor, I reached up and turned the taps of the bath off.

'Charlie, what are you doing" I said, brushing the hair from her face and wiping her tears away

"I'm sorry" she murmered, crying into my chest

"Hey, hey it's ok, your ok" I soothed, resting my head on top of hers

"I thought it would help" she mumbled, crying still

"What would baby?" I asked, dipping my head to her level

"Bianca had a s-s-scan a-and I-I w-w-went" she trembled

"Oh Charlie" I said, holding her tightly, trying to push my own tears back

"I want this all to stop" she wailed

"Mum" We both turned to see a dishevelled Ruby standing at the door

"Baby come here" Charlie whispered, ruby sank into her arms

"You really scared me" She whispered against Charlie's chest

I shook my head lightly before pulling my girls close to me, the three of us curled up together sitting on the floor.

**3 HOURS LATER…..**

We'd all eaten together as a family, all of us heading for an early night. I tucked Charlie into bed with a hot water bottle against her stomach, to help ease the pain she'd mentioned since the incident earlier

"I'm sorry" she whispered as I climbed in next to her and held her close

"Hey, hey you don't need to be sorry" I whispered, planting a lingering kiss on her temple

"I shouldn't have put you and Rubes through that" she whimpered

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

"You really scared me, I can't lose you Charlie." Brax's voice broke as he evaded Charlie's eye contact, but she knew he was on the verge of tears, she looked up, moving her head to catch his eyes

"I love you." Charlie told him before kissing him.

"I love you too but we need to work through this together ok? No shutting me out, we need to get past this" he said, squeezing her hand gently, she nodded slightly, smiling softly at him "How about tomorrow me and you start talking about the memorial" he suggested, the smile fell from her face

"I know we need to but, can we please, not do it tomorrow, please?" she whimpered

"Charlie-" Brax started

"No I know that we need to, but please, just not tomorrow" She begged him; he nodded his head slightly, holding her tight in his arms.

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I wanted parts to be happy but I wanted to have certain bits showing Charlie, and Braxs raw emotions towards the loss of their child…more will be explored in the next Chapter**

**Also, how are you all finding the real Home and Away at the moment? (Spoiler for if you are an abroad fan) week 28 spoilers on the site say that Brax and Natalie fall out over sleeping together! I kinda hope Brax remembers Charlie…I was slightly warming to the idea of him just opening up to Natalie about how much he misses Charlie, you can tell how much he does e.g: the drinking alone, shutting everyone out when they mention her name, the whole thing is still so sad I wish they'd got some sort of happiness, but at least Chax get their happy endings in the fan fics and they're still going strong on here, I think it helps the fans a lot…**

**Anyways rant over please Review and tell me what you thought, and if anyone wants to see anything specific, PM me or leave it in your review, Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, favourites and responses I'm getting! Here's chapter 18, and just as a pre warning Keep the faith **

**CHAPTER 18-Don't touch me**

**3 DAYS LATER….**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…**

"Hey Heath" Charlie said, as Heath barged through the front door, she untangled herself from Brax's grasp. Silence.

"What's the matter with him?" Charlie asked, Brax just shook his head dismissively.

"No idea" Ruby said looking up from her magazine

The trio sat in silence in the lounge, Ruby content with her magazine and Brax and Charlie content with each other

"Look Heath for gods sake, just talk to me" Casey yelled from the hallway

"I don't have to talk to you or anyone else ok, so just leave me alone" Heath shouted, slamming the door to his bedroom

"Idiot" Casey sighed as he slumped down next to Ruby

"Maybe you should talk to him" Charlie suggested to Brax

"I'll try later" Brax muttered, drawing patterns down Charlie's arms, she sighed lightly before relaxing again.

As the day went on the house gradually cleared, giving Charlie and Brax some much needed space. Over the past few days Brax had tried to make progress with getting Charlie to open up to him, but every time she shut him out. Neither of them would admit it, but it was tearing them apart, they'd still lay in each other's arms and talk to each other, but a brave façade was formed and behind closed doors it came tumbling down.

"We could have a blossom tree with a name plaque" Brax suggested, Charlie leaned out of his grasp

"What are you talking about Brax?" she asked

"The baby" he stated, immediately searching her face for her reaction

"I already told you I don't want to talk about that" she said, shifting uncomfortably off of him

"Charlie don't walk away" he sighed, reaching out and grasping her hand

"Brax don't" she snapped

"Please, Charlie" he begged her, still keeping his hand firmly entwined in hers.

**HEATH POV….**

I walked aimlessly down the beach, deep in my own thoughts, captivated by the figure that stood ahead of me.

"Were you gonna tell me?" I asked her as she walked past

"Excuse me?" she turned around

"April told me, about the baby, you told her after your scan, remember? Or did it just slip your mind that the kid is mine?" I yelled, my face burning red with anger

"Heath don't" Bianca snapped

"Don't what huh? Chuck the truth right in your face?" I shouted, gaining a few uneasy looks from various people on the beach

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on?" I heard a familiar voice say

"Murphy" I sighed

"Heath what are you doing?" he pulled Bianca into his arms

"I mean come on, first you play your little mind games with me at the restaurant and now your yelling at my fiancé, what is your problem?" he scoffed

"I'm sure Bianca can explain everything rock star" I said, shaking my head and barging past them

**CHARLIE POV…**

"Just a thimble in our eyes" Brax scratched down on paper, I nodded shakily, looking at the plaque design we'd sketched out for our baby

"Baby Buckton" I whispered, running my hand gently over the paper nodding to my self

"Buckton?" Brax asked, edging away from me slightly

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well shouldn't it be Braxton-Buckton, or Buckton-Braxton?"

"No, Buckton" I replied simply, getting off of the couch and pouring myself a juice from the kitchen

"So in other words no one's gonna get to know that it's my kid too?" he said, pointing to himself

"Brax I don't get what the big deal is" I said, throwing my hands in the air

"The big deal, Charlie the big deal is that it's my kid too!" he shouted, his voice growing louder

"Oh for gods sake Brax, what's the problem?" I yelled, matching the loudness of his voice

"My problem? My problem is that you keep pushing me away and now you don't want any part of me involved in this Charlie!" He exclaimed

"Well if it wasn't for you our baby wouldn't be dead in the first place!" I screamed, instantly regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

Brax's face fell from her words "If it wasn't for me, the baby wouldn't of existed either" he chocked out, his voice almost inaudible at the pain she had caused, he shook his head at her, she could tell he was angry, but he was also upset. She stood, tears falling down her face at what she had just said

"Brax –I-I-" she muttered, he shook his head, again playing with they ring on his finger

"I can't believe you just said that" She walked forward, reaching out to take his hand, only for him to pull it out of her grasp, furious with her forwardness

"No, no don't touch me" he backed away to the hallway  
"Brax I-" she started,

"No, you were supposed to protect our baby, OUR BABY, Charlie, so if you want to blame anyone, take a long hard look in the mirror" she was scared by his furious temper, but underneath, she knew to well, she'd hurt him and now he was weak, just like she always made him, her legs turned to jelly, she wanted to get up and run to him as fast as she could, but she couldn't even move her feet from the ground. He walked swiftly out of the room, disappearing in the corridor, as he left she immediately sank into the couch, her head in her hands, tears escaping at an exceeding rate as the realization of what she had just done kicked in.

"Hello mother dearest!" Ruby chirped as she and Casey skipped into the house, her demeanor soon changed as she saw a distressed Charlie crying on the couch

'Charlie, oh my god what's wrong" she exclaimed, rushing to her mums side

"I can't believe I just did that" she spoke weakly

"I'm going up the coast overnight" Brax said from the hallway, dropping his bag on the floor

"W-what?" Ruby and Casey asked in unison, glancing from Brax to Charlie

"Just overnight, I umm...need to clear my head" he muttered, wiping stray tears from his eyes

"Dad you can't go" Ruby cried, running up to Brax and throwing her arms around him

"No Rubes, I need to clear my head" he said, pushing her away slightly, Charlie stood up from the couch, swallowing the lump in her throat as she began to speak

"Brax-"

"No, Charlie don't" He said, he couldn't even look at her right now, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the door, Charlie's tears quick to escaped at an incredible pace, she ran into hers and Brax's room, flying down on the bed, crying softly into one of his shirts

**2 HOURS LATER…..**

"We've been trying to get her to come out but she won't" Ruby whispered as Heath sat taking in all the news

"Right, so do either of you know what exactly happened with them?" he glanced from Ruby to Casey

"No" Ruby whispered, "but he's just gone, said he'll be back tomorrow and off he went" She cried, Casey pulled her in for a warm embrace, all three of them stopped and stared at the figure that entered the room.

"Hey" Charlie said weakly, clinging onto the side for support

"Charlie what happened?" Ruby asked, taking Charlie's hands in hers

"I blamed him, I blamed him, and its all my fault" Charlie cried

"Guys can you give us a sec" Heath said to Ruby and Casey "Here, go get some pizza for dinner" he handed them $20, and pointed silently to the door, Ruby and Casey obliged, walking slowly out of the house

"I'm such an idiot, I pushed and I pushed" Charlie sobbed, silently cursing her self for making Brax leave

"Hey, he'll come back" Heath soothed, before sighing and pulling her into his embrace

"What if he doesn't" Charlie cried

"He will, ok he won't leave you, he loves you" Heath kissed the top of her head

"I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me after what I s-s-s-said to h-him" Her grip tightened on his shirt ever so slightly, hanging on for dear life

"It'll be ok" Heath stated as he and Charlie sat curled up on the sofa, her head gently resting on his shoulder

"You don't know that" She muttered

"Yeah, I do" he retorted, hugging Charlie tighter in his arms, holding her for as long as she needed

…**..**

"We're home" a soft voice came from the door

"Hey Rubes" Charlie said, smiling softly at her daughter, "Oh mum come here" Ruby said, as a stray tear slid down Charlie's face, Heath and Casey went into the kitchen to sort out the pizza

"I can't believe he just walked out" Casey snapped

"No I know mate but there isn't anything we can do about it" Heath moaned at Casey

"He doesn't deserve Charlie" Casey said, shaking his head

"Look mate you don't know what's been going on, so just shut up yeah?" Heath asked before whacking a bit of pizza in his mouth and joining the girls

The foursome sat in silence whilst they ate, Heath, Casey and Ruby exchanging worried glances as Charlie sat playing with her food

"I'm gonna just go to bed" Charlie whispered, placing her plate on the table and walking silently out of the room, the remaining 3 could here her crying from the kitchen

"I'll go see her" Ruby muttered, knocking lightly on Charlie and Brax's bedroom door, opening it to find Charlie lying on the bed, crying into one of Brax's shirts.

"Mum what happened?" Ruby asked, whilst softly stroking Charlie's back

"I told h-him t-t-that our b-bb-baby wouldn't be d-dead if it w-w-wasn't for h-him" she sobbed

"Oh mum" Ruby said hugging her tightly until Charlie softly cried herself to sleep in her daughter's arms

3 days past and still there was no sign of Brax, all of Charlie's calls had gone unnoticed, he never replied. Charlie had made a point of isolating herself from the rest of the world, every minute of the day she spent crying and waiting for Brax to return home. She returned to the alcohol cupboard just like every morning for the past 2 days, taking a huge swig of the bottle before thumping in down on the table, she held her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes as she slumped onto the sofa, listening to the newest voicemail message on the landline.

"_Hey Brax it's Claire, I don't know if you're home yet, but if you are it would be great to come and stay with you for a while, it was great to catch up"_ Charlie's heart momentarily stopped as her heart punded against her rib cage. Her eyes widened at the telephone call, she glared at the phone before chucking it across the room, so it cracked on the floor, screaming in the pain that she was feeling inside.

"Charlie" Ruby gasped as she saw her mum throw the phone across the room, Charlie looked at Ruby for a minute until slowly shaking her head and walking out the door, still dressed in her silk pajama's

**BIANCA POV…..**

I walked slowly across the fine sand, gently cradling my tiny bump in my own hands, staring down at my left hand, which now had no engagement ring placed on it. I sighed, letting a few tears out before spotting a familiar figure staring out to sea.

"Hey" I said, walking up to Charlie, trying to get her attention

"Hi" Charlie whispered, wiping tears away from her eyes, I instantly ran up to her,

"Charlie, what's wrong?" I asked, her whilst pulling her close to me "You must be freezing, its 8 am and your out here in your pajamas" I said trying to help her up

"He hates me" she whispered, looking at me with sad eyes. I'd never seen anyone so broken or so hurt

"Who hates you Charlie?" I asked, kneeling down and rubbing her arm

"Brax has gone, and now he's slept with another woman" her bottom lip started trembling as she shook her head at me

"Oh Charlie come here" I said, hugging her tightly "He doesn't hate you, and I'm sure he hasn't slept with anyone else" I soothed

"He has, her names Claire" she muttered "Can I come and stay with you for a bit, just until I find a place of my own somewhere" she asked, I nodded my head at her, smiling slightly, maybe this is what we both needed to take our minds off of things.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I hobbled back to the house, leaning on Bianca for support; I fumbled with my keys and opened the door softly.

"I'll just go and pack a few things" I said, sniffing away my tears

"Ok, just take your time" she nodded, rubbing my back as I left to pack some things

**HEATH POV….**

I walked past Brax and Charlie's room to see Charlie packing some things into a bag; I frowned slightly before continuing to the living room to find Bianca on my couch

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Waiting for Charlie" she glared at me, the tension between the two of us was blatantly obvious as she stared at me coldly

"How's lover boy?" I teased, her expression instantly changed, tears welled up in her eyes.

"He umm, the weddings off…he left" She sniffed, I took a seat next to her, taking her hand in mine she instantly backed away from him

"Get off Heath!" She yelled "don't get any idea's" she played nervously with her hands "You won't have to put up with me soon anyway" she spoke quietly

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm leaving to start a new life for me and the baby" she said, clearly avoiding eye contact with me. I was completely crushed.

"Bianca don't do this-"

"No Heath, I hate you, I hate you so much I can't even look at you" she said, a stray tear running down her cheek as Charlie entered the room "You ready to go?" Bianca asked her

"Yep" she smiled

"Go where exactly?" I asked rising from my chair

"I'm just going to stay with Bianca for a bit" my heart filled with sympathy for her, I nodded walking towards her and giving her one last hug

"You look after yourself Buckton"

"You too Heath, you too, and can you tell Ruby where I am" she asked quietly, I nodded my head, kissing her cheek before watching Bianca guide her away, letting them both walk out.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

"So how are things with you and Liam?" Charlie asked as she settled down in the couch next to Bianca, taking a sip of her coffee

"He's gone" Bianca muttered, before bursting into tears, Charlie instantly wrapped her friend in a tight embrace

"My god Bianca what happened?"

"The baby, umm…it's Heaths" She said, nodding and swallowing harshly, pushing back the tears "And now Liam's upped and left, the weddings off" She said, staring down at her empty engagement finger.

"B I'm so sorry, I've been so caught up in my own problems I didn't even ask you"

"No, no it's fine, I'm sorry about the scan the other day as well"

Charlie nodded weakly at her friend. "Well you have me to help you get through this" Charlie said, squeezing Bianca's knee

"Haha, that's what Irene said, but she has been suffocating me the past few days, seriously if I lift a finger I'm in trouble" She chuckled

**CHARLIE POV…**

I got home from my walk on the beach, 4 days 4 hours and 58 minutes since Brax had left and not returned "Bianca, Irene?" I called out, no reply. I sighed to myself, running my hands through my hair and trying to figure out what my life had become. "Mother dearest" I heard Ruby call from the doorway

"Hey Rubes" I said, hugging her tightly until she started coughing

"Ah mum, suffocation here" she chuckled as I let her go

"Sorry" I giggled

"How are you?" I asked her, the smile fell from her face slightly "Rubes? You know I'm your mum, I'm here for you" I said, gently rubbing her arms

"I'm fine" she smiled lightly avoiding my eye contact, I could see right through her "Ruby?" I said sternly

"Why did he go mum? Why did he leave us?" she said, breaking down in tears

"Sweet heart come here" I said pulling her into my arms

**3****RD**** PERSON POV….**

Charlie cradled her daughter in her arms as they sat on the sofa. Ruby had felt as though she could rely on Brax, turn to him for support and comfort, he acted like the father she had never had and now he had abandoned her just like most people in her life had and nothing could stop the pain

"I miss Brax mum" she whimpered into Charlie's chest "I hate him for leaving us" Ruby whispered.

Charlie sighed, kissing her daughter's head. Not only had Brax torn her apart, he had flipped Ruby's life upside down and left bits scattered on the floor.

**1 HOUR LATER….**

**BRAXTON HOUSELHOLD…..**

So you just let her walk out!" Brax yelled at Heath

"I had no choice!" Heath bellowed "IF YOU HADN'T OF LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE ANYWAY!" He spat

"Look I just want to know where she is" Brax said in frustration

"Well do you think she'll wanna talk to you after hearing that voicemail?" Heath said coldly

"Well no probably not Heath, but if you or Casey had told her that Claire is an old family friend of ours, then maybe she wouldn't have gone in the first place" Brax sighed, shaking his head at his brother

"If you really wanna know she's at Bianca's" Heath said, running his hands through his hair.

"Nice of you to show up" Someone spat coldly from the doorway, Ruby stood with her arms crossed

"You idiot, you absolute idiot, how dare you! You ran off and left her, she cried herself to sleep every night because she felt so guilty about what she said to you, and you just threw it all back in her face by sleeping with some cow, nice one DAD I hope you're really, really pleased with yourself!"

"Ruby stop" Heath said calmly "Claire is an old family friend, he didn't sleep with her"

"You could've fooled me" she shook her head before storming off down the corridor

**EEEK! I can already feel the daggers through my computer screen LOL! But like I said, keep the faith, it'll be worth it I promise **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi again!**

**Must say, the reviews have been amazing! So happy!**

**This is a long one, I hope you enjoy it and I tried to add a bit of comedy with Colleen, to lighten the mood**

**CHAPTER 19-Every clown has a silver lining**

**BIANCA'S HOUSE**

**BRAX POV…..**

I braced myself as I walked up to Bianca's door, wanting to explain myself to Charlie, I knew she hadn't meant what I said the other day. I was just about to knock when I heard muffled cries from inside the house

"Well what are you gonna do about you and Brax?"

"I don't know Bianca, I've been such a cow" Charlie wept

"Hey, hey Charlie don't cry, you've got a right to be hurting"

"Yeah but all this time, who's been there for Brax? And I sit here saying I'm a total cow, yet I know that I still don't want to talk to him, I just can't deal with it Bianca, not again, him sleeping with someone else, first Tegan, then Hayley and now this Claire woman, it makes me feel sick, and I-I miss him so much" I dropped my hand and ran it all over my face, whipping away the tears from my eyes. I had to set the record straight.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…**

Brax felt like his heart had been ripped apart by Charlie's words. He kicked himself, he should have been strong and stayed with Charlie, no matter how much she fought, she needed him, and as scared as he was to admit it, he desperately needed her too.

"I'll get it" Bianca said, making her way towards the door, her mouth dropping when she saw the person standing on the other side

"You've got a real nerve turning up right now" Bianca spat

"I'm just here to see Charlie"

"Well she doesn't want to see you"

"You don't know that"

"Oh I do" Bianca nodded, glaring coldly at him

"Brax", a weak voice came from the living room and a frail Charlie made her way to the door, her arms hugging her self protectively

"I'll leave you guys to it" Bianca sighed

"Brax now's not a good time" Charlie sighed, her hand tightening on the doorknob, studying his face intently, he swallowed the lump in his throat

"How are you?" he asked

"What since when you left, this morning, this last hour or what Brax, because if that's all you came here from then I'm sorry but you can go ask someone else, I'm sure they'll inform you" She snapped, regretting her tone instantly "Coping. Just. You?"

"Terrible" he wiped the tears from his eyes, no matter how much she loved him she couldn't find any sympathy for him at the moment

"Look Brax, you should go" She said, beginning to close the door

"Nup, I'm not leaving you" He said, pushing back against the door, his strength winning over hers, she stared at the broken man in front of her, both of them in an awkward silence

"You gonna let me in?" she shook her head slightly

"No, no I'm not letting you in" he sighed before turning to her

"I think we should talk"

"Yeah, yeah ok then Brax, lets talk!" She spat spitefully

"I'm sorry" Brax whispered to her

"Right, right ok you're sorry" she mumbled, rubbing her temple, refusing to look at him, Brax bit his lip "YOU'RE SORRY! I don't believe you" she mumbled sadly "So there I was at home, crying my heart out because I thought you were never coming back, and you, you were having sex with some cheap tart!"

"Look Charlie, just let me explain" he pleaded with her

"EXPLAIN WHAT? HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME? AND THEN TOMORROW GO AND SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" She screamed, he pulled her into him encasing her in his body, closing his eyes as she pounded her fists against his chest as she wriggled out of his grasp

"Look, I don't have anything to say to you, apart from I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day" she murmured, staring at the ground, watching the tears make wet droplets on the tiled floor. "You are everything I thought you would never be"

"Charlie look at me" he said, she watched his feet shuffle towards her, he tilted her chin up to face him, she violently wiped her tears away, not wanting to show him just how much she was hurting

"One day, you said, one day and you stayed away longer and slept with someone else" she muttered

"I didn't sleep with her Charlie-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! No more lies, okay none!"

"Look Charlie, what do I have to say to make you come back home? I didn't sleep with her!"

"You can't say anything Brax, you're words mean nothing to me anymore" She shook her head at him

"Charlie please, what can I say to make this right?"

"I need to think and you need to go" she muttered, biting her lip

"No, no I'm not leaving you, not after everything that's happened" he leaned against the doorway, stroking away her tears with his thumb

"Brax GET OFF OF ME" She screamed, slapping his hand away "How am I supposed to think if you won't leave me alone"

He leaned off of the doorway and held his hands behind his head, so they were supporting the back of his neck

"Brax we are poison, you and me, everything goes wrong, there's no going back from this you can't undo any of it, so how are you gonna make that right?"

"Well if we can't undo any of this then stop fighting me and we'll get through it together" she shook her head at his comment

"No, Brax I hate this! I hate us!" she closed her eyes wishing she could take that back, but it was too late, they'd already escaped her mouth

"Well I don't hate anything about us and I love you"

"Yeah well sometimes being in love isn't enough" she said coldly

"Charlie, I said when you were in a coma in that hospital room-"

"Brax don't"

He carried on "That no one was gonna take you away from me, and I meant that, and I mean it when I say I love you, Charlie I do, and that girl, Claire, she's a family friend, I wouldn't do that to you" he begged

"No one took me away from you Brax, you did that all by yourself" she muttered, tears falling quickly down her cheeks "You not sleeping with her doesn't change anything Brax, I needed you, I know I pushed you away, but I needed you and you weren't there, I called and called and called, and you never picked up" she wailed, pushing him backwards out of the doorway

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me, I'll leave, but if you can't" he said, not finishing his sentence because of the tears that threatened to spill, she shook her head

"You know I can't do that" she muttered

"Then come back home" he pleaded

" No Brax, I'm sorry I can't, right now I don't want to be around you" she said, staring coldly, holding his gaze

"Baby I'm so sorry" he said weakly

"I am not your baby" she spat venomously "So don't call me that" she whispered, her tears clouding her vision she sucked the pain in before staring him in the eyes, feeling his pain and remorse "I'm sorry too, but I need some time to think right now Brax, I can't do that around you"

He nodded his head, "How much time will you need?" he asked, the tears still falling fast from his eyes

"I don't know, but for now I just want you to stay away from me" he stepped forward taking her hand in his, leaning to drop a kiss on her lips, she closed her eyes and immediately backed away from him before his lips touched her

"You know what. Fine!" he muttered, holding his hands up and shaking his head

"Bye Brax" she whispered, closing the door on him, sinking to the floor, hearing his footsteps walk away. Silently wishing they'd come back.

**THE FOLLOWING DAY…..**

"You don't think that maybe you're thinking of leaving too soon?" Charlie asked Bianca as they skipped down the stairs to the kitchen

"No, I mean leaving, getting as far away as possible will be the best thing for the baby, and for me" Bianca nodded to herself whilst boiling the kettle

"But Bianca you're going to need all the help you can get, I mean, from family and close friends"

"Yeah but I'm not even talking to April"

"Bianca that'll all change when you have the baby, you'll need all the support you can get and besides I don't want you to go!" Charlie exclaimed, rocking backwards and forwards

"You can come and visit"

"Yeah but it's not the same!" Charlie pleaded with her

"No she's right it's not" Heath interrupted from the door

"What do you want?" Bianca spat

"I'm just here to give you this" He tossed the envelope across the side to Bianca "You wanna take my kid away from me, I'll see you in court" Heath stated, before swiftly leaving the doorway, Charlie looked at Bianca, wide eyed in shock at what had just happened

"Oh my god" Charlie muttered "What are you gonna do?"

**30 MINUTES LATER….**

"What did Morag say?" Bianca asked Charlie as she hung up the phone

"Well, the parent can move however they can't take the child with them without consent" Charlie sighed

"But the child isn't even born yet?" Bianca said, pacing up and down, biting her lip

"I know but if you leave now then things could fall in Heaths favor if he files for custody later in the child's life"

"Custody?"

"Well he is the father he has a right"

Bianca shook her head, running her hand through her hair "This can't be happening, I'm supposed to be married Charlie, married with Liam's baby!" Bianca moaned, thumping down on the couch

"Bianca can I be honest with you" Charlie asked apprehensively, Bianca turned to face her friend, intrigued.

"Go on"

"I think you do have unresolved feelings with Heath, even if it is just a strong friendship, isn't it worth giving something a go, for the baby's sake?" Charlie said, creasing her brow

"Charlie, I loved Liam, I still love Liam, me and Heath are not gonna happen so don't interfere!" She exclaimed, I sighed, "Anyway who are you to comment on my relationships."

**CHARLIE POV…**

I was taken aback by her rudeness, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Charlie, yours and Brax's relationship is built on sex, hence the reason you're falling apart, because you can't get any at the moment."

"How dare you." I screamed.

"Oh god Charlie, I didn't mean-"

"You should've kept that damn grudge against me, things were better off that way." I told her, walking towards the door and speeding away.

I found myself at the caravan park on the swing in the abandoned play ground, with no idea of how I got there, everything just seemed to happen on autopilot, with no real sense of direction and no planned destination, just walking along the road to nowhere. I sat with my hands underneath me, shrugging with my head down, trying to will back the tears. I looked opposite me, staring at the baby's swing that moved ever so slightly in the breeze, shaking my head and thinking of what could of, would of and should have been.

"Yoo-ho only me" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Colleen standing with her purse in hand at the park gate. "You alright there pet?" I nodded my head slightly before turning my gaze back to the swing. The dumpy old woman shuffled towards me, sitting next to me

"You don't look okay to me" she said caringly, I just smiled and shook my head

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well when you're sitting in a deserted park…on your own…crying, then yes, I guess you could say it does" she said, reaching out and taking my hand

"I'm sorry, sergeant, for what I said at the diner, I went to bake you a casserole and take it over to Darryl Braxton's but I was told you weren't there"

"You did?" I asked, confused as to why no one had told me, she nodded her head slightly

"I know I'm not your favourite person, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here" she gave my hand a small squeeze

"I want my mum" I cried, holding my hand over my face and crying into it

"Oh pet" Colleen, hobbled over and gave me a soft hug, rubbing my back "There, there" she soothed

"I'm pushing everyone away and I don't know how to stop! I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to fight but I can't let it go" I whimpered, turning towards Colleen, with tears streaming down my face

"Well you need to let that Darryl Braxton be strong for you" she said, with her fist over her heart

"I don't know how…and Brax hates me right now, after what I said I don't think he'll ever want to talk to me again"

"He can't hate you forever, I'm no expert, but he loves you"

"But how can I make it right?"

"Like I say I'm no expert" she said shrugging, "But I suppose if you want my honest and humble opinion as a valued member of the community then you need to make it right, and make it right fast, you more than anyone sergeant knows that we all don't have enough time" she rubbed the side of my cheek with a tissue, wiping away the tears

"Now I've got to pop to work, but how about I bring over that casserole later?" I nodded my head, smiling at her "Right then, chin up" she smiled, patting my cheek

"And remember, every clown has a silver lining" she yelled over her shoulder as she trotted away, swinging her bag in the air, I chuckled to myself, yes, Colleen Smart had a sticky beak and was quick to judge, but she also had a heart of gold. I sighed to myself before plucking up the courage to go and do what I needed to do.

**THE DINER…..**

**3****RD**** PERSON….**

"I still can't believe it Case, everything just seems so unreal" Ruby shook her head as her and Casey walked hand in hand into the diner

"It'll get better Rubes, you know Brax and Charlie they always argue and then they'll get back together again" Casey comfortingly rubbed his girlfriends back as she sighed into his chest "Two pieces of your best chocolate cake Irene" Casey handed over the cash

"Coming right up darl" Irene chirped

"Oh young Ruby, I saw your mother five minutes ago" Colleen came out of the kitchen, hobbling over to Ruby

"You did, where was she?" Ruby asked, concerned for her mothers well being but also in dire need for a catch up

"Well, I found her sitting in the old park" Colleen muttered, raising her eyebrows

"The old park, well what was she doing there?" Ruby threw a concerned look at Casey

"Well she was quite upset" Colleen said, a look of concentration on her face "Yes and she was upset about that brother of yours hating her" Colleen pointed accusingly at Casey

"Colleen!" Irene yelled

"Wait what do you mean Brax hating her?" Ruby pulled herself out of Casey's grasp

"Well she said something about fighting and she was awfully upset-"

"Colleen my Halo's slipping." Irene glared coldly at her

"This is not the confessional Irene, WE don't want to hear about your sordid past." Colleen muttered, nodding her head at Irene

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted she was awfully upset, crying waterfalls, I told her that I was sure he still loved her" she smiled a big grin on her face "But she was still certain that he hated her" Colleen said, widening her eyes with sorrow

"What he said that to her?" Ruby asked angrily "He said he hated Charlie"

"Well, I don't know for sure but you mark my words, he's upset her to some degree" Colleen said, handing over their cake and grabbing plates of food from the kitchen "But I told her that every clown has a silver lining! Now if you'll excuse me Irene, but I have some work to do" Colleen said, barging past Irene, who shook her head in dismay

"Colleen you are an idiot" Irene muttered

"Ignore her darl" She said to Ruby, rubbing her arm lightly

"No, I'm gonna kill him for this"

"Ruby don't" Casey said, pulling her back as she tried to storm out the door

"No Case, he can't treat her like this, not anymore!" She ripped free from Casey's grasp, on a mission to find Brax.

**CHARLIE POV….**

I walked along the beach slowly making my way to Angelo's, with the small white envelopes in hand _'You are invited to celebrate the memory of Baby Braxton, gone but not forgotten'_ I thought, the words spinning round and round in my head over and over again, hoping that maybe, this may bring some sort of closure for me and Brax and bring us together again, but _celebrating _the memory, that was the last thing I felt like doing

"Charlie" I heard someone call from a distance. Bianca.

"Bianca, I'm really not in the mood right now" I brushed her off as I quickened my pace along the beach

"Charlie, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry" Bianca said softly, stopping me as she stood facing me "Charlie what's wrong?" She asked, noticing my obviously puffy eyes, I didn't say anything, I just handed her her envelope. She looked at me curiously before reading it

"Oh Charlie" She said pulling me in to embrace me tightly.

**BRAX POV…..**

"The regular please" Leah said as she walked up to the bar in the restaurant

"Coming right up" I smiled, winking at her as I took the order and pinned it up for the chef's in the kitchen "It's on the house by the way" I smiled

"Brax you can't do that" she sighed

"Well I just did, and I know that you're having a tough time with VJ at the moment and you've been helping me a lot so one free pizza won't hurt right?" I smirked

"If you say so" she rolled her eyes, taking a seat in one of the booths, I smiled before continuing my conversation with Heath

"What are you gonna do about Bianca and the baby?" I asked

"I sent her a letter, I got a lawyer" He sighed

"You what!" I asked "Mate, what are you thinking?" I asked, horrified, I thought he wanted to get her back not push her away

"Mate I took your advice and stepped up for my kid" Heath argued " I didn't get the chance with Darc I just wanna make this right"

"Well good luck with that one mate, you're gonna need it" I muttered, looking at Leah who was shaking her head

"Oh he's not the one who needs some damn luck right now" I looked up to see Ruby scowling at me, if looks could kill I'd be a dead man

"Ruby" I muttered, leaning against the bar, Leah threw a worried look my way "What can I do for you?"

**3****RD**** PERSON…**

"Don't start the innocent act with me 'Daddy'" she said sarcastically

Brax looked at her confused, Heath just shook his head and carried on setting out the cutlery, Leah on the other hand jumped up protectively and joined Brax behind the bar

"You stay the hell away from Charlie, you here me?" She spat angrily

"Ruby I have no idea what you're talking about and that's really got nothing to do with you"

"No see you might be able to suck everyone else in, but not me, you are no good for her you here me? Do you even realize how much pain you've caused her? First you leave her then you're causing fights, then you tell her you hate her! Just leave my mum alone, she doesn't need you in her life!"

"Rubes, I get how much pain she's in I really do, just about everyone's told me that, but she is not the only one that's hurting, and she is not the only one in pain"

"I don't believe you Brax, you don't get it do you? Everything you touch gets destroyed, I hope you're in pain for the rest of your life you bar-"

"Ruby!" Charlie yelled

Brax looked up to see Charlie and a stunned Bianca in the doorway; Charlie left Bianca's side and headed over to Brax "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, we're just having a mild discussion" Ruby snarled, her eyes still intent on Brax

"Ruby" Charlie raised her voice spinning her daughter round to face her

"For gods sake mum! He slept with someone else, he left you, he's ruined your life! What the hell do you think is going on?" she screamed at Charlie, Ruby turned Brax staring at him

"Ruby I didn't-" Brax got cut off by another one of her snide remarks

"You know what, I'm glad your not my real dad, you are pathetic" She spat angrily, realizing when she stormed out of the restaurant just how harsh she was, of course she loved Brax like a dad, she just wanted her mum to be happy.

Charlie turned back to Brax, who was looking after where Ruby had exited, the hurt etched over his face

"Brax?" She said, walking round the bar and placing her hand on his arm, not realizing how much Ruby's words had affected him

"We're closed" Brax said, looking at her wistfully before turning back to the bar grabbing a case of alcohol and turning into his office

**CHARLIE POV…**

I stared longingly after him, forcing back my own tears before running to the office, only to be held back by Leah

"Don't you think…you've done enough today?" she told me "I'll go"

I looked after Leah who followed Brax's path to the office, the smell of his deodorant still lingering in the air, I felt Bianca's presence behind me, wrapping me in a warm hug as I collapsed in tears in her arms

"You ok?" I heard a familiar voice say, I pulled myself out of Bianca's arms to see Heath standing over me, I nodded weakly, throwing him a small smile

"Yeah" I cleared my throat to prevent the arising lump and rubbed my eyes briskly to wipe away the tears "Just, umm…can you give this to Brax?" I asked, my voice shaking with the tears that threatened to spill "There's one for you, Case and Rubes as well, but just make sure he gets it yeah?" My voice unbelievably high pitched and strained, Heath nodded slightly, giving me a confused look. I nodded briskly before fleeing the restaurant, walking as fast as my legs would carry me back to Bianca's house.

**2 HOURS LATER….**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…**

"Brax" Ruby called as she stepped cautiously into the house, watching the figure slumped on the couch with a beer in hand.

"Look Ruby if you're just gonna dish it out to me again then-" He began looking round to her

"I'm not here for that, number one I live here and number two, I'm really sorry for going off at you earlier"

"Well, thanks " Brax smiled "So you coming to sit next to your old man or what?" Brax asked, patting the space next to him for Ruby, who leapt onto the couch, leaning into him and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, nicking the beer bottle out of his hand and taking a swig

"Oi" he chuckled "Don't, your mum would kill me" he ruffled her hair

"She'd have to be within reaching distance to do that" Ruby scoffed, trying to make a joke, but realizing now wasn't the time as Brax's smile faded and his body stiffened slightly

"Sorry" Ruby muttered "Are you ok Brax?"

"Yeah, yeah just thinking…" he trailed off

"Well do you want me to guess or are you gonna tell me?" she giggled

"Nah it's nothing" Brax shrugged, causing Ruby to roll her eyes

"It's Charlie isn't it?" she said sympathetically, earning a weak nod from Brax

"Congratulations we have a winner" he joked

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Blokes don't talk about feelings Ruby" he sighed

"Well I'll go first" Ruby stated, smiling at him "I know you only went for a few days but, everything changed Brax, and Charlie, my mum was a completely different person. She felt so alone and scared without you, and no one could fix it" she sighed, Brax feeling the small lump in his throat "And she cried herself to sleep every night, she said she didn't but we could all hear her" a lone tear fell down Brax's cheek "So tell me, why you left!" she demanded

"Because I couldn't handle her blaming me" he shook his head to himself "nearly losing her Ruby, that tore me apart, and having her here and feeling like she hated me, it felt like someone had screwed up my life all over again"

"She still loves you, you know that right?" Ruby smiled

"Do I?" he shook his head

"Of course she does! Charlie loves you more than anything, you put the spring in her step" Ruby giggled "I know it might feel tough at the moment Brax, but you just need to give her time and tell her how your feeling" Brax gave a weak smile at her, she placed her hand in his, Brax pulling her in for a hug and pursuing to tickle her on the couch

"I'm glad you're back, I missed ya" Ruby blushed slightly, not meeting Brax's gaze, Brax grinned slightly at Ruby's words, genes didn't matter, as far as he was concerned, she was his own

"Oi" he said, tilting her head to his gaze to get her attention "I missed you to"

**3 HOURS LATER….**

**CHARLIE POV….**

I sat contently reading a magazine whilst Bianca took a shower, April and Irene working, I was about to rummage around in the fridge when I heard a light knocking sound on the door.

I froze momentarily and my breath caught in my throat as I stared at the familiar figure on the other side, wearing a faint smile I wrapped my arms around my self, shifting uncomfortably as I realized I was wearing nothing but my underwear, vest top and one of his old shirts. His eyes glanced up and down my body, resting on my eyes, burning through me like fire.

"Hey" Brax said, I stood in silence, he shifted awkwardly, backing away slightly until

"Hi…" I whispered, my voice almost inaudible

"Your um… my shirt" he said almost inaudibly, gesturing towards my clothing choice

"This shirt?" I said, confused at his hurt look upon his face "Brax what's wrong?" I asked as he blinked back his tears "Brax if you want it back then-"

I tugged uncomfortably at the hem of the shirt, wrapping my arms around myself consciously, not wanting to give it back, it was the one thing that got me to sleep at night yet despite longing to be back in his arms, part of me was still furious with him

"Nup, nah I just wondered…you've still got it" he stated, I nodded anxiously "You kept it…that was the shirt…"

"You wore at Reefton Lakes…when we conceived…" I stumbled, catching a few stray tears falling down my cheeks

"The baby" he nodded, stepping forward and catching the tears for me, our eyes meeting for a mere second, enough to feel the rush of love that swept through me, I tore my eyes from this, an immediate awkward silence arising between us

"Actually I came to ask if I can pick you up tomorrow for the memorial, you know, I thought maybe…" he trailed off before shaking his head "forget about it" he muttered, beginning to walk away

"Brax I'm sorry" I blurted out, he stopped in his tracks and slowly walked back to me, the soles of his shoes scraping the stone floor

"For what?"

**3****RD**** PERSON…..**

She diverted her eyes away from his "Earlier today" she muttered her voice breaking, she heard his footsteps edge closer to her, her heart rate increasing slightly, he tilted her chin up to face him, brushing loose strands of hair away from her face as she blinked back her tears "I'm so sorry Ruby said that to you and I- I-" Her voice broke as the tears quickly escaped her eyes, he encased her in his strong arms, her hands running gently up and down his biceps as he held her close. She shuddered lightly in the cold "Its freezing out here" she whispered loudly against his chest

"Then you need to button this up more" he said, gently doing up each button on his shirt and straightening out the collar, she smiled lightly at him, resting her forehead against his.

Brax stepped forward so their bodies were touching; Charlie felt his warm, breath on her face. She finally looked up into his eyes, Brax leaned forward, his nose brushing past Charlie's,

"No Brax, No, don't do this," Charlie whispered just as his lips brushed against hers, she harshly pushed him back.

"Charlie" Brax groaned

"No Brax, I'm not doing this, I can't"

"Yes Charlie you can" he persisted, leaning towards her again

"NO, I said no, we are no good for each other Brax, you need to see that" he sighed lightly as he edged away from her

"Yeah well from my point of view it worked" he muttered, "It still does" he mumbled under his breath

"Yeah well the way I see it is that you have single handedly managed to stuff my life up on multiple occasions, so congratulations Brax, I hope your really proud of yourself there" She spat menacingly

"Right, well, I umm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said, turning silently and walking away from her, letting a lone tear fall from his cheek, counting his footsteps as he got further and further away

"Brax, stop" she wept "Please" she whispered, he was instantly wrapping his arms back around her, like he always did, always would, no matter how far she pushed him, nothing was going to change the fact that he would always be there to make her feel safe, and he was always the one person that no matter how hard she tried, she would never hate, at the end of the day, there was only one person who could make her feel loved like she had never been loved before.

One person who in minutes could make her feel on top of the world, and she'd never been so in love…with anyone, but Brax.

**Naww Chax! How was it? I know they're still not together but remember in the words of Colleen Smart…every clown has a silver lining ;) (And yes I do realize it's supposed to be cloud but this is Colleen talking lol…)**

**Keep the faith!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Lovelies! Chapter 20, Eeek! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, I seem to be getting more and more each chapter! **

**CHAPTER 20-Can you forgive me?**

The drive to the cliff edge was a silent one, both Brax and Charlie content in their own thoughts, neither of them saying a word to each other, as they arrived at the destination, Brax hoped out of the car, jumping over to Charlie's side and helping her out, she shivered at his touch. They walked hand in hand together, seeing the small crowd gathering at the top of the cliffs, all wearing black. Taking each other's hands and smiling faintly as they made their way to baby Braxton's grave.

**CHARLIE POV….**

Brax's grip on my hand tightened as we neared our friends and family, I felt the palm of his hand begin to get sweaty and sticky, his breathing heavy as we got even closer, he ripped his hand away from mine, and jogged lightly back down towards the cars

"Charlie, I- I can't" He breathed heavily, "Brax?" I asked as I looked up at him, I rubbed my hands up and down his biceps "Look at me, Brax, look at me." I repeated, he looked like he was going to faint, "Come here."

I rubbed his back gently in circles as he dropped his head between his hands and leaned on the car for support, trying to muffle out his crying.

"Brax, just breathe, come on, it's ok." I gently stroked his face; wiping away his fresh tears, "Look at me, Brax." He threw a stray look at me before looking down at the floor, "Its ok to cry" I said softly, rubbing his arm gently, Brax shook his head slightly "Charlie I can't do this, I can't be here, I can't say goodbye to my own child, our baby, our innocent little baby, and I can't." He gasped; a lone tear trickled down my cheek as I watched my little baby's father break down completely in front of me,

He opened the car door and jumped in, only for me to hold the door open with a strength that surprised us both

"Brax" The breath caught in my throat as I looked at the torn man before me

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, his bottom lip trembling, I realized then, whilst I and everyone else around him had been pushing him away, he'd been breaking down from the inside out. He leaned back on the car seat, shaking his head slightly as I caught the tears that streamed down his cheeks, I took his hands in mine, gently easing him back out the car, immediately feeling him tremble

"Baby, come here" I whispered, engulfing him in a hug

"Don't call me that when we both know I'm not your baby" he sighed, the words tore me apart, he would always be my baby, my one true love

"No, you are my baby" I whispered, holding him tighter

"Do you hate me?" he whispered, against my neck, his breath making the hairs on my neck stand up

"What?" I asked, astonished, as I pulled away, my hands still linked firmly around his neck, I instantly felt guilt ridden for all the pain he was in, I looked at the heart broken man in front of me, not allowing his tears to fall "I don't hate you" I choked out, trying to contain my own tears

"Can you forgive me?" he asked softly, not making eye contact

"Forgive you for what?" I asked, tilting his chin up so he was looking at me

"Leaving you" he said so quietly it was almost inaudible, my stomach twisted in knots, thinking of how he left for that week, and how I needed him and wanted him to make everything better like he always did, and he wasn't, he had abandoned me. I shrugged the comment off

"Come on, lets go and talk to junior" I smiled, taking his hand and guiding him up the steep hill

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

Charlie and Brax slowly made their way towards Elijah, Ruby, Casey, Heath, Darcy, Bianca, Leah and VJ, firmly gripping each other's hands as they prepared to say goodbye.

"Hey guys umm, we just wanted to say thank you for coming, it means a lot to us and I know that after everything everyone's been through lately, maybe saying goodbye, might help us" Brax squeezed Charlie's hand comfortingly as he spoke.

Elijah nodded to Brax sympathetically before beginning the ceremony "We are gathered here today in memory of the short life of Baby Braxton, gone but not forgotten, I don't want to talk about the terrible circumstances under which this little life was taken, I'm sure none of you do either, but what I do ask of you is to celebrate the little life that he or she had, and hold it forever in your hearts, now a short eulogy from little ones sister Ruby" Elijah finished, looking over to a shaky Ruby, leaning against Casey

"Hey little guy" she choked out trying to contain her tears as she knelt down in front of the little white blossom tree and gold plated plaque "I know I never knew you, I would have loved to, I know you would have been a pretty amazing kid, and you have some pretty amazing parents too" she turned and smiled at Brax and Charlie, holding Brax's gaze for a second and smiling softly at him "and I love you" She said, leaning down and kissing the little plaque gently.

Heath stepped forward, squatting down opposite the plaque "Hey little one, I'm not really that good with words but I thought I could string a few together, just for you because I'm such a great uncle" he paused, taking a deep breath, even Heath was finding this difficult " I wish you had made it and pulled through, stay safe little guy and save me a spot up there yeah?" Heath said, Darcy stepping forward into her dads embrace, kneeling with him and placing a bouquet of Lilies under the tree

Casey and Bianca stepped forward to say a few words, Leah and VJ leaving a bouquet of flowers under the tree, leaving only Brax and Charlie left, both of them by this point crying into each others arms. At least this had brought them closer again. Casey and Heath motioned their hands to tell everyone to back away, all of them heading to Angelo's whilst Brax and Charlie said a few words, as they watched everyone walk away Brax and Charlie let out a sigh of relief that now it was just them and their little one.

"Hey little angel" Charlie said, gently tracing her fingers over the engraved plaque

"We shouldn't have to do this" she cried softly into her hands, Brax easing her into his arms

"No parent should have to bury their child" Brax mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head "Mummy and Daddy love you very much little guy" Brax said, leaning forward and kissing the plaque lightly "Stay safe up there aye? And know that mummy and daddy are never gonna forget you, ever"

Charlie smiled leaning into Brax's body as they both spoke to their little baby, getting lost in time and never wanting to leave

"I think we should tell a story" Charlie said, pulling out of Brax's embrace

"A story?"

"A story to tell, like you do before bedtime" She said softly, Brax smiled at her "Do you know the story 'My amazing dad'?" She asked, giggling slightly as a big smile crept across Brax's face

"Yep, yeah I know that one"

"Well then since this little guy has a pretty amazing daddy, I reckon we should tell that story" Charlie climbed onto Brax's lap, leaning back into him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, whilst they took it in turns to tell parts of the story, both of them crying at some parts, thinking of what they would have had, but never got, and laughing at some, imagining what It would have been like.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up" Charlie finished, her tears softly sliding down her face, Brax gently caressing her cheek with his thumb, wiping her tears away

"Mummy and Daddy will come and see you soon" Brax said, leaning his head on Charlie's shoulder, his hands still wrapped around her as she sat on his lap

"And we'll come with another story" Charlie smiled

"And this time it'll be called 'My gorgeous mummy' " Charlie chuckled and hit him lightly across the chest

"There isn't a story called that" She giggled

"Well then I'll make one up about one pretty gorgeous mummy I know" Brax stared lovingly into Charlie's eyes, both of them feeling the connection running through them like electricity

"Well I look forward to hearing it" Charlie giggled, both of them saying goodbye to their baba one more time before walking hand in hand to Angelo's, content in each others company.

Charlie and Brax walked silently hand in hand up the stairs to Angelo's, take away coffee's from the diner in hand, to see Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca all waiting in Angelo's.

Charlie froze when she saw the woman standing there, flashing a smile at Heath as she stood flirting with him, everything seemed to go in slow motion, her coffee cup slowly fell onto the ground, the contents spilling on the floor and splashing up her dress as her knees went weak

"B-B-Brax" she stuttered pulling Brax's gaze away from talking to Ruby and Casey to the blonde devil in the corner. Brax's gaze fell on the same woman Charlie was staring wide-eyed at. Charlie stood absentmindedly, her mind wanting to wake up from this horrible dream, wanting to run away, but not being able to motion herself to the door. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the woman edged towards her and Brax ever so slightly, Charlie flinching at her every move. Brax's protective side went into override as Hayley walked towards Charlie, he pushed her behind him, shielding her from the sheer sight of a woman both of them never wanted to see again. Even though him and Charlie weren't officially together at the moment, she was the most important thing in his world, no one was going to hurt her again.

"Hello Brax" She said, smiling weakly at him, by this point all of the guests had stopped to look at the confrontation.

"What the hell are you doing here" He spat, Charlie gripping onto the back of his black shirt ever so slightly.

"I'm here to support Heath in his custody case, I thought you would have known"

"No, nup he didn't say a word" Brax said shaking his head at Heath from across the room "Get out" he said venomously, glaring at Hayley, who looked at him stunned before turning to Charlie, who stood with her arms folded across her chest

"Charlie please I can explain about what happened with Jake and-" Hayley pleaded as she ran towards Charlie, who backed into a corner, instantly protected by an infuriated Brax who forced himself in front of her

"Hey, hey, hey hey hey, don't you dare go near her. Ever" he scowled, his eyes filled with anger and pain as he stared through her "Now get out"

"There's no need to be so protective of her-"

"No, no no see Hayley, there is and you'd know all about that wouldn't you" Brax said sternly

"Brax calm down mate" Heath called from the back of the restaurant

"Nah, you SHUT UP!" He yelled before turning back to Hayley

"Please Brax I want to make amends to you" he nodded his head curtly before taking one step before her, towering over her, breathing down on the top of her head

"Get. Out" he spat, when she just stood still he grabbed her folders from the table and flung them into her chest, sending her stumbling backwards slightly before finally she did as she was told and got out of his sight.

The whole restaurant stood in a stunned silence, Brax running his hands through his hair, Charlie still stood in the corner shaking

"Are you ok?" Brax asked, turning his attention to Charlie, running his hands up and down her arms, she nodded weakly at him, he sighed as he studied her face

"Come here" he whispered, pulling her into his embrace "You shaking" he mumbled

"I'm fine" She frowned

"You know I'd never let her hurt you" he murmured in her ear, earning a confidant nod from Charlie who still held onto him tightly

…

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" Charlie asked as they walked in through Brax's front door later that evening

"You know the answer to that" Brax sighed, holding her waist gently "She shouldn't have even come here" Brax muttered, Charlie sighed before taking her hands in his

"Well we can't do anything about it, except pray that she goes soon"

"I swear if she goes near you I'll-" he started before looking at Charlie who was grinning madly at him "What?" he smiled

"You" she teased, poking him lightly in the chest "Being all protective and defensive, it's pretty hot" she teased, he rolled his eyes and smiled at her, both of them realizing just how close their heads were before Brax pulled away slightly

"Coffee?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great" she exhaled as he walked away, "Coffee" she muttered to herself.

"I'm just going to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute" Brax smiled as he placed the coffee mugs on the table, leaving Charlie in the lounge room on her own. She groaned to herself as there was a quiet knock on the door, hoping it wasn't Heath, Ruby or Casey as it would give her and Brax the chance to talk, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the woman on the other side

"I just thought I'd give Brax the chance to calm down and then we could talk" Hayley said, Charlie's instincts immediately kicking in as she tried to force the door to close, only for Hayley to push back

"Please, Charlie I just want to talk" she pleaded

"Stay away from me!" Charlie screamed as she tried with all of her strength to keep her out, knowing she couldn't hold on for much longer

"Hey, hey hey hey hey, what's going on" Brax exclaimed as he ran to Charlie who was trying to force the door closed, he grabbed the handle and opened it wider, his face turning red with anger

"Please Brax there are some things I need to explain, I want to make amends to you, to both of you" she looked at Charlie who cowered behind Brax

"You wanna talk, then get talking" he demanded shoving her into their living room and squaring her up

"Well I'm sorry about this afternoon, I'm sure it must have been a shock for you, not knowing that Heath hired me, but I want you to hear me out" she took a deep breath before continuing "But I'm really glad that you'll hear me out, because I know that I betrayed your trust Brax, I am so sorry, but please know that it wasn't something I wanted to do"

"So why did you do it?" Brax sighed, sticking his bottom lip out in anger at her "Hey? Why did you stitch me up for an armed robbery charge?" he said, rocking backwards and forwards on the spot, trying to contain his anger

"I didn't do it out of any kind of malice Brax" Charlie scoffed lightly at her comment "If I'd been stronger last year-"

"What the hell does that even mean?" He spat, Charlie joining his side and rubbing his arm, only for him to shrug her off, Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat and continued "I had a drug problem, and Jake Pirovic knew about it" she nodded abruptly, playing with her hands "and he threatened to have me struck off if I didn't do what he asked", Charlie blinked her tears back as she heard Jake's name, thinking of the man that almost took everything away from her "I know it's no excuse for what happened but I was at a real low point in my life"

Brax interrupted her mid sentence, his hatred rising

"So what you're telling me is that the only reason you helped Jake ruin the lives of everyone I care about is because you couldn't control a habit?" he leaned towards her ever so slightly, causing her to flinch

"Jake lied to me, you know he told me that you were a corrupt cop" she gestured to Charlie "And he said that you both framed him and that's why you killed his brother-"

"And you believed him!" Brax scowled

"Brax" Charlie said weakly, trying to get him to calm down "You should go" she said weakly to Hayley

"Nup, no she hasn't finished yet" he said, pulling Hayley back and shoving her on the couch, bending in front of her so he reached her level "You believed him?" he asked again, nodding his head at her, Hayley stumbled over her words and nodded her head at him, trembling slightly "It was stupid ok, now that I'm clean I can see that" she breathed "I'm sorry, for everything Brax, I-"

"Your sorry?" he shook his head and his lips curled into a small smile "Your sorry?" she nodded her head at him "And what huh? AND WHAT?! Is that supposed to make everything better!" he yelled, causing Charlie to wince at his temper  
"No" she shook her head, cowering into the couch "But I don't know what else I can say" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks, Brax shook his head before focusing intently on her

"Well tell me something Hayley" he said looking around the room "What would you do if these were your last few minutes on earth?"

Her mouth dropped and her eyebrows raised "Brax plea-"

"Would it be the people you love and care about, the ones you will never get to say goodbye to" He said, edging closer to her as he spoke "Because I keep going over it again and again in my head about what it must have been like for Charlie" he said, gesturing towards Charlie who stood shakily in the corner, her hands clasped firmly over her mouth as she heard him talk about what happened in that way, realizing the true extent of the pain he'd been harbouring "lying there in a pool of her own blood thinking she was going to die" he spat

"Brax you have to believe me, I n-need you to know that…if I could go back I-I-I would" she stuttered

His face turned cold with anger "Nup, all I know is that you helped get that dog out of jail and the first thing he did was shoot the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, left her lying there and killed my kid. You might as well of shot her yourself"

"Brax STOP!" Charlie screamed, placing her hand on his arm "please stop" she begged, tugging at his shirt. Hayley jumped up from the couch and made a mad dash for the door, frantically trying to unlock it, only for Brax to storm over and pull her back

"Come here" he growled as he flung her back down onto the couch, Hayley looked pleadingly at Charlie who just stood crying wide eyed and shaking her head, her whole body trembling at the sight of Brax's anger

"Look Brax, if this is what you want then kill me, if this will take away your nightmare then do it" Hayley said, glaring nervously at him.

**Thought I'd try out more 3****rd**** person Point of view there…Oooh what's Brax gonna do? You'll find out next time…****I am going on holiday next week though, so I shall update once more before holiday and then there will be no updates for 2 weeks! But once I get back I shall update asap x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello lovely readers! **

**Thank you once again for all of your kind comments! **

**As I said before I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks, so as promised, one more update before I leave and then as soon as I get back I shall update again. **

**Hope you enjoy this one**

**CHAPTER 21-I thought you knew me**

"Brax" Charlie whimpered as the tears clouded her vision, but still enabling her to see the frail woman leaning back into the couch with Brax towering over her.

He glanced at the tattoo on his hand before realizing, Charlie wouldn't want him to do this "Just go" he muttered to Hayley

"What?" she asked, completely stunned

"Get out. GO!" Brax snapped, Hayley quickly obliged, scurrying out the door, like the little rat she was.

Brax immediately turned to Charlie, looking to her for comfort and immediately holding his arms out to her

"No" she whimpered as she edged away carefully

"Charlie, Baby" he whispered, stepping closer to her again as he reached out and touched her arm

"NO, DON'T HURT ME!" She cried, her innocent eyes pleading with him "Please don't hurt me" she breathed heavily as the tears poured from her eyes, the look she had seen on his face with Hayley was something she had never seen before, and it scared her, the man she loved had turned like a switch, it was a look that had resembled the one Jake Pirovic had given her as he cold heartedly pulled the trigger.

**BRAX POV…..**

Her words ripped me to shreds and I could feel my stomach churning, I'd scared her, the coldness of her voice startled me

**3****RD**** PERSON….**

"You need to go and cool down Brax" she said bluntly

"Charlie you know I'd never hurt you-"

"Do I?" she said weakly, her vulnerable state sending shivers over her body, causing tears to cascade down Brax's face.

"Charlie please" he said, shakily making his way towards her

"Just stop" she said, holding her hands out in front of her, stopping him from getting any closer

He held his hands up and walked backwards to the other side of the room

"I wouldn't hurt you" he said, choking back his sobs

"Right now I could debate that point" she frowned as she swallowed back her own tears, he nodded silently, he could see he'd torn her apart from the inside, but the fact that she was so cold and icy towards him made it unable to fix. Things were too broken.

"What the hell is going on here?" Heath asked as he trudged through the door to see a worn Brax and an emotional Charlie standing the whole room length apart.

Brax sighed "Nothing Heath" Brax said icily as he turned and slammed the door as he walked swiftly out the house.

The room shook as he slammed the door, causing Charlie to jump, the moment he'd left she collapsed in a heap, balling her eyes out

"Charlie are you ok?" Heath asked dashing to her side, she flinched immediately at his touch "Hey, hey Charlie what's up?" Heath asked concerned "Did something happen with you and Brax?" her cries got louder at the sound of his name "Charlie did he hurt you because I swear if he laid a finger on you I'd-"

"No, no he didn't touch me" she said quietly, studying the horror on Heath's face

"It's just that Hayley turned up and Brax threatened to kill her and it really scared me" she whimpered, falling into his embrace

"It's ok, it's alright I got you" he soothed "Do you wanna sleep in with Ruby tonight Charlie, Case can have the couch" he offered comfortingly

"No, no I'll be ok I think I'm just going to go and wait for Brax, we need to talk about a few things" she said, gently squeezing his hand before walking to the corridor

"And Charlie" Heath called, she stopped in her tracks and turned around "If I could take it back and not have brought Hayley here…I would" he said sincerely, she nodded absentmindedly

"I wish you could too Heath, I wish you could too" she said weakly, wiping away the remaining tears.

**1 HOUR LATER….**

Brax walked along the corridor to his room, his heart beating loudly and his stomach flipping as he saw Charlie lying peacefully in his bed, closing the door gently, a small click sounding when it shut she awoke immediately, a wild look in her eyes, scared of who it was, but calming down slightly when she saw his figure in the doorway

"Sorry" he muttered, she smiled slightly, an awkward silence rising between them "I'll just get some stuff and sleep on the couch" he said weakly, beginning to gather his things

"No, no you're not, you're staying" she said, smiling softly at him. Her smile made his heat melt and he went weak at the knees, just having her smile at him made him feel as though he had something to live for.

"How are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly

"Okay" he nodded silently, shuffling on the spot "I'm sorry" he said, staring into her eyes, she instantly knew he meant it, the remorse was clear and his pained expression said it all

"It's ok"

"No, no Charlie it isn't" he said coldly

"Brax it's fine!" she snapped, really not wanting to talk about earlier, in fear of what raw emotions it may bring up. Brax sighed deeply

"That's it I'm going on the couch Charlie, I'm not having another argument with you ok, I can't do it again"

"No Brax wait" she pleaded with him as he began gathering up his things "Please I'm sorry" she begged "Are you?"

"Yes I am Brax! For gods sake I've just lost a baby, I'm all over the place so I'm sorry if I've snapped a few times!" she said, frustrated with him, his stomach twisted in knots at her words, why couldn't she see the pain he was in?

"Nup, Charlie, we've lost a baby, OUR baby" Brax snapped, they both stood in silence, facing each other, Charlie wiping her hands over her eyes from the tears that had started to fall. Earlier wasn't their only problem, it was the past that was haunting them constantly, both of them trying to run away from it, but the grief was hovering over them like a dark cloud.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

"Charlie" Brax sighed, before reaching his arm out to me to embrace me in a hug, but for some stupid reason I flinched at his touch

"Charlie?" Brax looked at me questioningly, my vulnerable persona starting to show "Charlie?" he repeated, standing back slightly

"I-I'm s-so sorry, I-I just" I sighed, looking up at him, only for him to avert his eyes away from mine

"Charlie you know I'd never hurt you"

"Do I?" I said shakily as I played with my fingers

"I thought you knew me better than that" he murmured, her words ripping through him like a knife

**3****rd**** PERSON…..**

Brax stood in silence, a tear rolling down his cheek, how could they have become like this? He diverted his gaze to the ground in a bid to hide his pain.

"I thought I knew you Brax but seeing you earlier, that, THAT scared me"

"Yeah well Charlie the reason I did that is because I can't bear to see you lying there on the floor like that again" her heart broke at his words

"Brax-"

"No I can't go through that again Charlie!" he snapped "Charlie I love you, ok I love you so much and I'd never, ever hurt you, ever" he began, silencing her with his hand as she opened her mouth to speak "No I need to say this" he continued "I know you're hurting, Charlie, but what you need to understand is that you're not the only one. I love you and the reason I flipped earlier is because I love you, and I don't want to face losing you again. And don't say that I obviously don't love you because if I did I wouldn't do that because we both know I'd do anything to keep you safe Charlie" He trembled

"Brax please I'm sorry, please don't cry" she begged as she watched the defeated man who stood before her

"Well it's hard not to when the woman you love doesn't want you to come near her"

"Brax" her voice broke as she let the tears fall

"Nup, Charlie I can't do this anymore, I can't be the strong one" he shook his head

"You don't have to be!" She exclaimed as her eyes became blurry with tears

"Yeah Charlie, yeah I do have to be! Because one step like earlier where I can't cope, you end up hating me!" He snapped

"I don't hate you" she pleaded with him

"No Charlie don't kid yourself, you can't look at me the same since I told you about our baby"

"That's not true" she said braking down as she shook her head

"Nup it is Charlie because if it wasn't we wouldn't be tearing each other apart like this"

She nodded her head lightly, trying to will the tears back in "I just want you to hold me and tell me we'll be ok" she said, her voice braking, his left hand reached out and touched hers, his right thumb slowly stoking her cheek. She attempted to blink away the tears as his eyes burned through hers "Please" she whispered, sobbing slightly as Brax engulfed her in his arms, holding her firmly into his embrace, no matter how much they fought against each other, they would always feel safe in the same place, each others arms. "I don't hate you" she mumbled against his damp shirt

"Ssshh" he soothed, kissing the side of her head "I'm sorry about earlier" he whispered as they locked themselves in each other's embrace

"You don't have to be" she whispered back, burying her head in the crook of his neck "Just promise you'll let me look after you" she pleaded with him, rubbing his back gently, he shook his head lightly "Nup Charlie you can't do that"

"Just let me." She demanded "Just let me look after you" she whispered as she stepped further into his embrace, holding out her arms for him to fall into, which he did.

"The thought of losing you scares me" he murmured into her neck, she could tell he was on the verge of tears as he deliberately tightened his hold on her, not wanting her to pull away and see the tears threatening to spill "I can't see you on the floor like that again" he sighed, tilting his head up to the ceiling, avoiding her eye contact

"And you won't have to. Ever" she smiled softly at him, watching as a few stray tears slid down his cheeks, letting his emotions show. Looping her left arm around his neck, she pressed her body up against this, he shook his head lightly, desperate to feel her warmth again. Their noses brushed past one another, their lips slowly but firmly pressing against each other, moving in sync for a while until Charlie wriggled away, giggling slightly as the kiss got more and more passionate.

"Brax" she grinned, leaning her head firmly into his chest as she blushed "Charlie" he laughed back teasingly as her cheeks flushed a hot pink

As a calm silence arose over the two of them Brax spoke up "You promise that from now on, we will work through this together, you and me?"

"I promise" she smiled whilst outstretching her hands to him and leaning in to peck him lightly on the lips

**Later that night:…..**

Charlie and Brax lay on the bed together, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Charlie grinned as she looked up to see Brax gazing lovingly down at her.

"What are you looking at?" she giggled, moving her hand so it was playing gently with his hair.

"You. Just you" Brax smiled, causing Charlie's cheeks to flush

"You've gotta stop doing that" she laughed softly as he placed his hand over her cheek

"And what would that be?" he asked teasingly, watching her cheeks burn an intense red

"Darryl!" she moaned, laughing still as she picked a pillow up and plonked him over the head with it

"Ouch" he groaned, giving a mock hurt look at her

"Awh baby do you want me to kiss it all better?" she teased as she leant forward and placed a chase kiss on his lips, only for him to lean towards her for more, kissing her passionately, her giggling into his mouth, both of them pulling away as the front door slammed shut

"Shh, shh" Brax said, placing his finger over Charlie's mouth as they heard Ruby and Casey's voices "You've gotta be quiet now, the kids are in the house" he chuckled slightly as she giggled even more

"Hey Brax are you in there-" Casey started, covering his eyes as he saw Brax on top of Charlie in the bed "Argh Guys!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes like a little kid

"Well Casey, there is this thing called knocking, you should try it sometime" Brax stated, laughing slightly at his brothers expression.

"And for your information, we both have clothes on" Charlie giggled, gesturing to both herself and Brax

"Yeah and doctor said six weeks mate, you've got nothing to worry about, just remember three weeks time, you knock" Brax teased, watching his brother squirm on the spot

"I was just gonna let you know, Liam's just got back and Heath's gone a bit mental" Casey swallowed slightly, still uncomfortable with the situation

"Does Bianca know?" Charlie asked, pushing Brax off of her and sitting up

"Not yet and at the rate things with Liam and Heath are going, I don't recon she'll see him" Casey said "well alive anyway" he muttered, before practically pegging it out of the door like a little kid.

"Ugh" Brax said, dropping his head down onto Charlie's shoulders "I should go find him" he grumbled, kissing Charlie's shoulder blade

"Uh uh, no way Mr, you, me, bed" she stated, holding his face in her hands, kissing him gently before giving him a look. He gazed curiously at her for a few seconds before realizing what she wanted and outstretching his arms to her, hugging the duvet close to her she smiled as she snuggled into Brax's warm embrace, lightly kissing his shoulder blade as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling their body's closer together "mmm" she mumbled as Brax stroked his fingers through her hair and hugged her tightly

"Feels better sleeping here with you" she mumbled up against his chest, Brax smiled at her comment, kissing her hairline as they both fell asleep.

**Aww, thought I'd give you happy Chax whilst I'm on holiday…as always, I love to hear your thoughts so review x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my gosh, long time no chapters! Thank you for all your kind reviews and alerts and favourites; they were much appreciated.**

**I have just got back from holiday and finished writing this one; I hope its ok, pretty dramatic (do not skip anything!) **

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 22- Stay with me**

**CHARLIE POV…..**

"Brax" I grumbled, rubbing my face with my palms as I woke up from my slumber, hearing no reply and feeling no arms wrapped around me I turned over, patting the space next to me, searching for him, grabbing what should have been Brax but instead was a pillow…I sighed, opening my eyes and shaking my head. It would be nice to wake up together someday.

"On your own again Charlie" I muttered, listening for any sound from the house that might indicate where he was, I heard faint voices from the kitchen

"Brax" I called, only to hear more laughter and squeals from the kitchen, realizing I wasn't going to get a response, I clambered out of bed, gathering up my things on the floor and staring at the various items, tears welling up in my eyes as I remembered, they were from the baby's memorial "No Charlie, don't cry" I whispered to myself, running my hands vigorously through my hair and tilting my head to the ceiling, willing the tears back in. I threw the clothes against the wall and sank into the bed, staying with Brax last night still didn't change how I was feeling, I still felt empty inside, and like part of me was missing and last night didn't change that. Everything was still raw, only time could attempt to heal that. I cried to myself for 5 minutes before pulling myself together, realizing I had a draw of clothes still in Brax's room, full of stuff I never packed for Bianca's. I paced over to the draws, rummaging through until I found something half decent to wear, throwing my shorts and coral singlet on and quickly applying my mascara before going to find my boyfriend.

I skipped happily down the corridor, coming to an abrupt stop when I saw who was in the kitchen. My heart was in my mouth as I looked at the scene before me and the tears immediately pricked my eyes, I felt myself stumbling backwards, the tears didn't wait, they just cascaded down my cheeks like waterfalls. I watched as Brax swung VJ over his shoulder

"Put me down!" VJ laughed, I watched as Leah giggled in the back ground, doing the washing up in the sink, the happy trio had obviously had breakfast together, I leant against the wall for support as Leah and Brax mucked about, throwing soap bubbles at each other, and all I could think was how that should be me, Brax and our child, mucking about as a family. But that could never happen.

"Charlie, Hey" Brax said, smiling at me from the kitchen, Leah removing loose strands of hair from her face as her breathing regulated

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

The smile from his face fell as he saw her tears streaming down her face "Charlie?" he repeated, stepping towards her slightly, only for her to lunge forward and grab her bag, walking swiftly out the door

"Go after her" Leah sighed; Brax had already run out the door before she had finished her sentence.

**CHARLIE POV…**

"Charlie!" Brax called after me as I jogged down the road, I could hear his footsteps getting louder "Charlie, Charlie stop" he panted, grabbing my arm with his hand and pulling me back, instantly engulfing me in his embrace, only for me to shove him back

"Go away Brax" I cried, vigorously wiping the tears away from my eyes, instead he moved towards me, holding his hand out, I moved towards him and violently shoved my hands against his chest "I said, go away Brax, leave me alone!" I screamed at him, he stood speechless in front of me, his jaw dropped open, but no words came out

"Go and play happy family's with Leah and VJ" I whimpered, pointing in the direction of his house

"Is this what this is about Charlie?" he asked, tentatively stepping towards me, I put my head down, facing the ground and watched his feet shuffle towards me

"Leave me alone Br-"

"Your jealous" he said accusingly, I shot my head up and glared into his eyes

"No, no its just nice to see how easy me and your dead child are to replace" I spat menacingly, he was the one this time to look as though he was about to break down

"Well just for the record Charlie, the world doesn't revolve around you!" he spat before he shook his head and bit his lip, sighing

"Babe" he said softly, reaching out to me

"No don't you Babe me" I spat, swiping his arm away, both of us now standing opposite each other crying. Watching as we tore each other apart all over again. "I am not your baby" I muttered, before turning around and walking down the road, crying my heart out

"Charlie now you're just being stupid" he called out, I turned around and stared at him from a distance

"No I was stupid long before, when I fell in love with you!" I screamed, pointing my finger accusingly at him and continuing to walk away, only to hear his footsteps running down the road after me again

I sighed, turning back around again "Oh for god's sake Brax-" I was cut off by the loud screeching sound of a car from behind me and Brax's footsteps now unheard. I turned around, my chest tightening and my legs stumbling backwards as I saw Brax crumble to the ground, a white coloured audi speeding into the distance

"Brax" I whispered, my voice trembling with fear as his lifeless body lay on the ground

"Brax" I whispered again as my legs seemed to carry me forward "BRAX!" I screamed, running back down the road towards him, collapsing in front of him "oh my god" I said breathlessly, as I looked at the blood seeping out of his head, the car was nowhere in sight. "Brax, Brax look at me" I pleaded, patting the side of his face "Brax please" I whimpered, but still I got no response. I shakily dialed for an ambulance, still trying to get Brax to respond, I gently lifted him onto my legs, trying to support his head with my hands, only for them to be coloured in the crimson red blood.

"Charlie" he groaned, I sighed in relief that he had come round, his hands instantly moving to his head

"I'm here, I'm here" I said, looking at him through my clouded vision "An ambulance is coming, you're gonna be ok" I choked out, he smiled weakly at me before he began to lose consciousness again

"No, no Brax stay with me, baby stay with me" I said, frantically trying to get him to stay awake, I turned his head slightly so that I could see the wound "Oh my god" all of the air emptied out of my lungs as I looked at the wound. I looked around, trying to see if the driver was in sight. He or she was nowhere to be seen.

"God it hurts" I heard Brax mumble

"It will do baby" I said, half sarcastically and half scared out of my life by Brax admitting he was in pain, I watched as he started to drift out of consciousness.

"No, no Brax, please no Brax, Brax?" I said frantically, patting his face, yet there was no response "Brax!" I screamed as I clenched his shirt, desperately trying to shake some life into him "No Brax c'mon, don't leave me" I begged, I lifted him off of my lap, his pulse was weak and I began performing compressions on his chest, "common Brax" I pleaded through my tears

"Charlie" I heard someone yell from up the street. Leah. "Oh god!" she screamed as she collapsed on the floor next to me. "What did you do!" she screamed accusingly

"I didn't do anything!" I spat back, sending her a death stare "It was a car" I whimpered, my hands still firmly over Brax's chest "Well did you see who it was? Where they went? What they looked like?" Leah asked, what the hell was this, Brax was on the floor dying and she wanted to have a game of 101 questions!

"No, no I didn't!" I screeched, just as we heard the ambulance sirens come around the corner.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

"Brax, come on Brax" Charlies pleas echoed through the air as the paramedics dashed to Brax's side, her gaze kept firmly on Brax as the paramedics frantically tried to revive him

"Miss, please we need you to step aside" Charlie's gaze still refused to leave Brax as Leah held her up, pulling her to her feet

"Tell me he's going to be ok" Charlie whispered breathlessly

"He's going to be ok Charlie" Leah soothed as she stared on wide eyed at Brax's lifeless body, as soon as the words escaped her mouth their jaws dropped at the mutter that came from the paramedics mouth as they hooked up Brax to a heart machine

"He's arresting" The paramedics fussed over him, one performing compressions whilst the other frantically prepped the ambulance van

"Brax" Charlies voice was merely a whimper "Brax" she said louder, the fear laced through her voice as she spoke, the gasp that escaped from her mouth gusted down the street as the machines went flat "Come on Brax" she pleaded, desperately trying to free herself from Leah's grasp

"We got a pulse" the paramedics called, rushing Brax into the ambulance, Charlie and Leah ushering their way through the team of medical staff and police that had now arrived on the scene "You can come through Miss" The paramedic called to Charlie

Before Charlie had the chance to place on foot in front of the other, Constable Joyce stepped forward

"Erm, Miss. Buckton I'm afraid you are going to need to accompany us to the station"

"You can't be serious, SHE HAS TO GO WITH HIM! HE'S IN THE BACK OF AN AMBULANCE DYING, LET HER GO" Charlie's expression remained blank as Leah screamed at Joyce, clearly shaken by the days events

"The sooner we interview her, the sooner she can be rejoined with Mr. Braxton" Joyce said nonchalantly

"Leah, go with him" Charlie said, trying to keep her emotions from tearing out "Go" she repeated, pushing away from Leah's grasp and ushering her and VJ forward into the ambulance

"I'll be there soon" Charlie whimpered as she let go of Leah's hand and the ambulance flew off down the road, Charlie collapsing in a heap of tears as she watched it leave uncertain as to whether Brax would pull through.

…**..**

"So you saw nothing except what you've already told me?" Joyce asked

"Nothing except a white Audi" Charlie repeated for the 4th time

"I'm sorry-" Charlie cut Joyce off as she stared past him following their short interview

"Can I go now?" Charlie glared of him; rather stating she was leaving rather than asking permission

"Before you do I just want you to know-"

"I don't care what you have to say to me, I'm leaving" Joyce nodded his head, staring blankly at his former colleague

Without delay Charlie rushed out of the interview room doors, he flinched as the door slammed shut behind her and an eerie silence filled the air.

**BIANCA'S HOUSE…**

"So from now on if you have any questions about me and the baby, you can ask me" Bianca smiled at Heath as the pair sat on the sofa, their hands entwined "So you say you wanna be my support person?" she asked, laughing slightly at his big grin

"Yeah, whatever that is, I'm all for it" he smiled, their conversation was interrupted by the kitchen sink running from the kitchen

"Hey Charlie" Bianca chirped from the lounge. No response.

"Charlie?" Bianca said again, Heath motioned his hands as if to say he'd deal with it. He walked up behind Charlie resting his hands against the worktop opposite, he heard her breathing healthily, and a dark liquid was running off of her fingertips

"Charlie, are you ok?" he walked up behind her his breath catching in his throat when he saw the blood stains on the front of her clothes. Tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls as she frantically scratched at her arms, turning them red raw

"Charlie woah stop, what happened?" Heath asked as he grabbed her hands and held them in his, she was quick to yank them away again, not making eye contact with him put now crying hysterically at the sink. Bianca jumped over to join them, instantly trying to calm Charlie down "Charlie, sweetie calm down" Bianca said calmly, her and heath exchanging nervous glances. "Charlie, look its all gone" Bianca said softly, taking Charlie's crimson hands in her own

Charlie dropped her head down, running her scratched hands through her hair, falling to the ground just as Heath caught her "I begged him not to leave me" she wailed, her cries howled through the air and she clung onto Heaths shirt, Bianca knelt down next to them, the blood was covering Charlie's shorts and running in streams down her legs "The last thing he thought was that I hated him" Charlie cried into Heaths shirt, not daring to look at Bianca and Heath trying to build a barrier across the flood of hurt that overwhelmed her body

"Charlie what's happened?" Heath repeated, shaking her gently to try and get her to respond.

"Brax, Brax ha-has been h-hit by a car" she cried, finally meeting their shocked faces

…**..**

"Where is he?" Heath boomed as he stormed through the hospital corridors

Leah jumped up from her seat at the familiar voice "Heath calm down, Sid's with him" she held her hands out and shielded the room in which doctors and nurses surrounded Brax's limp body

"Calm down, what the hell has happened to him!" He yelled as he thumped his fist against the wall, Bianca gently rubbing circles on his back "Call Casey" Heath muttered, remembering Ruby and Casey were still asleep, Bianca silently nodded her head, walking down the corridor, past an absent minded Charlie who snapped her head up, crashing back to reality when she heard Leah and Heaths conversation

"They're in there now, he arrested twice, they're prepping him for theatre" Leah explained, Charlie shot towards the room Leah gestured towards, trying to barge her way through the doorway

"Brax!" she screamed as Heath and Leah held her back from going in "NO! Brax!" she yelled "What's going on, tell me what is going on!" she begged, pleading with Sid to tell her, he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"We don't have enough time, he's going to theatre" Sid said to the nurses as they lifted the bars of the hospital bed up

"BRAX!" Charlie screeched, being pulled back by a distressed Heath who held a hysterical Charlie in his arms as they watched Brax being wheeled away.

…

Ruby and Casey rushed down the corridor, coming to a halt as they saw Heath with his head in his hands, Bianca soothingly rubbing his shoulder, Leah and VJ curled up asleep and Charlie curled up on the floor crying into her knees

"Mum!" Ruby instantly ran up to Charlie, her arms capturing her in a hug

"He's really hurt who would do this to him?" Charlie cried into her daughter's arms as she stroked her hair

"There were some eye witnesses who saw a white Audi speeding off down the street, they'll get them mum they will, and he'll be ok"

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, Charlie nodded uncertainly as Ruby wiped the tears away from Charlie's eyes, her eyes then meeting her mums bloodstained clothes and skin

Charlie followed her daughter's train of sight "It wouldn't come off" she shook her head, fresh tears falling from her eyes, Ruby nodded her head slightly, pulling Charlie into her and holding her as they sat on the floor, praying Brax would be ok.

"You didn't have to come down here you know" Heath said softly to Bianca as their fingers played softly with each other

"Your brothers in hospital, Charlie's hysterical and you're breaking down and you expect me to stay away?" Bianca asked rhetorically, Heath sighed, burying his head into her shoulder

"If you're tired though-" Heath started

"I'm not leaving you" Bianca muttered firmly in his ear, kissing him on the head through his rugged hair

**3 HOURS LATER…**

"Thanks" Ruby said sweetly as she gave the dinner lady in the cafeteria the money for the coffees. She turned around to see Charlie pacing up and down the cafeteria hall. 3 hours had passed and there was still no news, Charlie hadn't stopped crying and worrying and Ruby had had to practically drag her down to the cafeteria.

"Why haven't we heard" Charlie panicked, as her daughter approached her, handing her a coffee

"We will" Ruby encouraged, giving a weak smile; steadying Charlie's hand as it violently shook, the coffee dripping over the top "Charlie, calm down" Ruby said, sitting Charlie down at a table "He will be ok, he loves you so he won't leave you"

…**.**

Sid marched down the corridor, looking at the all to familiar head in hands pose of relatives who anxiously wait to hear happy news. He smiled faintly at Heath who peered at him anxiously as he saw him approach, all who were seated now stood standing in a small gathering

"What's the verdict?" Heath glared at Sid, Sid sighed

"He pulled through, just" he finished

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST?" Heath snapped

"We struggled to control the bleeding of his brain during surgery" Leah eased herself back down into a chair along with Bianca, both girls wondering how to tell Charlie when her and Ruby got back

Casey let out a long awaited tear and Heath slumped against the wall as he tried to regain his composure, Bianca slowly rubbing his back up and down as she looked solemnly

"But hopefully, he should pull through" Sid smiled, all 5 people letting out a huge sigh of relief "However the next 24 hours will be touch and go, I don't expect him to wake up for 24 hours and the recovery period may be extensive"

…

"What if he's hurt too much Rubes" Charlie whimpered, her crying being heard through the canteen as she bit her nails

"He's strong Charlie, he'll pull through, Charlie he will" she ran her hands up and down her mums arms, Charlie nodded her head before shaking it and crying again

"I'm really scared" she whispered as Ruby hugged her tightly.

"I know you are" Ruby soothed, holding Charlie tightly as she cried.

Charlie buried her head in her daughters shoulder as she cried, moving her head back to wipe away the tears she noticed the familiar blonde figure in the cafeteria "What the hell is she doing here?" Charlie pushed herself away from Ruby, marching her way towards the blonde figure

"Charlie Hi" Hayley chirped as she saw Charlie walking up to her

"What are you doing here?" Charlie said bluntly

"Well I had a meeting with Heath and when I heard what had happened I figured he'd be here so-"

"Heath doesn't need you" Charlie said flatly, glaring at Hayley

"Charlie please-"

"No one needs you here" Charlie interrupted again, shielding Ruby behind her as Hayley took a step closer, Hayley shakily nodded her head, her eyes turning bloodshot at the tears that perked up. "What are they?" Charlie said as her eyes met the set of car keys in Hayley's hand, looking accusingly at her

"My keys…" Hayley said, looking confusingly at Ruby who looked just as blank at Charlie's question

"You drive an Audi" Charlie stated, her eyes wide with shock before her anger took over "You evil, scheming LITTLE COW!" She screeched, lunging towards Hayley, Ruby desperately trying to hold her back " I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM I WILL KILL YOU" Charlie yelled as she struggled against her daughters grasp

"Rubes!" Heath yelled from across the room, his eyes dumbfounded at the sight before him, he'd come to get a coffee and got more than he bargained for, running towards Ruby he took over on holding back Charlie who now had tears streaming down her face as she screamed at Hayley who stood half shocked and half smug at how she had torn Charlie apart. "Charlie stop" Heath pleaded as Charlie gave up and sank into his arms

"You don't give up do you?" Charlie cried as her eyes burned right through Hayley "Brax should have killed you when he had the chance" she whimpered whilst pointing her finger piercingly at Hayley

"He needed to know he couldn't treat me like that" Hayley replied simply

"Oh right so you just decided to smash your car into him DID YOU?" Charlie said, her voice raising, bitter with anger and hatred.

…

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Charlie's angry! **

**So instead of the head injury from the cage fighting, I decided to incorporate it through a car crash, but do not fear, all will be well**

**The next chapter is one of my favourites :) **

**reviews are appreciated x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I got lots from the last chapter, it's so nice to know you are all enjoying the story **

**So here it is, one of my favourite chapters…I was going to upload it yesterday night but I had such a busy day and I just collapsed in my bed and fell asleep so updating the story didn't really work out**

**Enjoy x**

**CHAPTER 23-Longest 40 seconds of my life**

"It was you" Heath said, looking menacingly at Hayley as he walked towards her, breathing down her neck as he whispered to her "Get out of here now before I finish off what my brother started" He felt the breath escape Hayley's lungs as the colour drained from her face. She stumbled backwards before running for the exit sign, Heath immediately turning his attention to Charlie

"Geez woman how'd you figure that one out?"

"Car keys" Charlie mumbled before fresh tears escaped

"Hey, hey it's ok, they've just brought him out of surgery" Heath smiled as Charlie's face lit up a bit

"You serious?" She replied breathlessly

"Well does it look like I'm joking!" Heath exclaimed "That's why I came to find you, Sid brought him out about 15 minutes ago"

"Well why aren't you with him?"

"Leah insisted" Heath sighed, Charlie nodded her head sadly before walking down the corridor stopping when she saw Brax through his room window in a still sleeping state, Leah holding his hand

"Why don't you go through" Sid whispered, smiling at Charlie as she watched contently through the window, her heart lurching to her mouth when she saw him stirring

"Sid" Leah called hysterically from the room

…**..**

"Brax, it's Sid Walker, you're in hospital" Sid said, trying to calm down Brax who was trying to heave himself out of the hospital bed, the first thing that met his eyes was the bed in which he'd watched Charlie's heart rate decline in, remembering her passive, comatose state and the tears he'd shed around that bed.

"Brax can you hear me?" Sid asked, shining a bright light into Brax's eyes, Brax groaned slightly, fumbling around for what he thought was Charlie's hand resting on his bed.

He looked wide-eyed around the room, his heart sinking when they didn't meet the woman he so badly wanted to see, instead envisioning her lying lifelessly on the hospital bed opposite

"Brax can you tell me what happened to you?"

Brax ignored Sid's question and instead tried once again to maneuver himself up

"Take it easy mate" Sid instructed

"What are you doing here?" he pointed his finger towards Leah, his breathing unregulated

"I didn't want you to be on your own" Leah said calmly, squeezing his hand, Brax noticing their entwined hands immediately unleashed himself from Leah's grasp

"Charlie" Brax said breathlessly as his eyes continued to settle on the bed opposite in which his love once lied in "Where's Charlie?" Brax repeated, his heart rate increasing, Sid looked anxiously at the machines

"Where's Charlie" Brax repeated, opening and closing his eyes trying to get the flat lining sound out of his head, traumatized by the fact she wasn't with him.

"She's not here at the moment Brax" Leah said calmly "I can get Heath or Casey" She suggested

"Nup, I don't want you or anyone else I want Charlie!" Brax demanded, his hand rubbing his eyes, trying to erase the burning headache that seared his skull, but all he wanted was Charlie at his side

"Charlie's right here" Brax's head snapped up at her voice and much to Sid's relief the heart monitor began to sound a consistent steady bleeping

"Come here" Brax told her, she walked timidly towards him, settling herself on the edge of his bed, his hand fumbled around for hers until they finally linked together, Brax gently squeezing Charlie's as the tears fell from her eyes, he was quick to wipe them away, both of them completely oblivious to the audience they had, he kissed her forehead gently before resting his nose against hers

"Are you ok?" his voice filled with concern, she nodded her head briskly

"I'm ok now that you're ok" she said in a small voice "You are ok aren't you?" she asked, her voice laced with worry and concern, he chuckled slightly, nodding his head, tears coated her eyes as she spoke up again "I thought I'd lost you" she cried

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easily" he grinned weakly

"I'm so sorry" she chocked at

"Hey, hey what are you sorry for?" Brax asked, removing stray hairs from her eyes and tucking them behind her ears

"I didn't mean what I said, I was so scared Brax…I thought…t-that you were gonna l-leave me "

"Shh its ok" he whispered as he held her in his arms, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head into the crook of her shoulder when once again he saw her lifeless body in the other bed

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm immortal, I'll never leave you" he joked before wrapping his arms tightly around her and placing gentle kisses along her hairline, Sid smiled as he watched the couple interact together before he and Leah left Charlie and Brax to themselves.

**1 HOUR LATER…**

She was lying there, cold and frail and lifeless again. She never moved and she never woke, all that was there to hear was the loud never ending beeping of the heart monitor. And he could do nothing but stare at her beautiful, yet lifeless self as he sat defeated one last time. The constant beeping that haunted his sleep gradually shook him out of his torturous nightmare.

"Brax it's ok, you're ok" Charlie soothed, stroking her thumb down the side of Brax's face as he broke out in a sweat after waking up and instantly trying to heave himself out of the hospital bed "Calm down, calm down" she repeated

"Brax you need to listen to Charlie" Sid instructed, checking his vitals

"I'm alright" Brax said breathlessly as once again he tried to unattach himself from the machines

"No, you're not!" Sid yelled, pushing Brax back down

"Can't I just go home and rest, it's the same deal" Brax demanded in frustration

"No mate, we need to keep an eye on you"

"Nup, I can't be here" Brax yelled as his eyes settled on the far bed again, the images of Charlie lifeless haunting his mind, the next moment it was empty. The image had faded. Feeling Sid's eyes staring at him inquisitively Brax sighed, "It just, it gives me ulcers"

"Right well ulcers, I can treat" Sid chuckled, swiftly exiting the room once he was content with Brax's vitals, Charlie watched Brax, following his train of sight as he stared anxiously at the bed opposite

"Brax, what's wrong?" she asked as she turned her head back to him "Are you ok?" she repeated. If he'd told her the truth he would have been admitting he felt weak and he couldn't do it. Honestly, no he wasn't ok, far from it.

"Nah, I'm alright just tired" he mumbled absentmindedly, his eyes still fixed on the same position, Charlie nodded her head slightly, quickly following Sid down the corridor

"Sid!" Sid snapped his head up at the sound of her voice "Sid, you've gotta tell me what's going on" she panted

"Charlie, I'm just as clueless-"

"No, no something's not right Sid" She interrupted, her eyes full of fear and anxiety

"Charlie, I will try and do everything I can but in the meantime, you need to get some rest" Sid ordered

"I can't leave him Sid, not like this" She said, tears falling from her eyes

"Charlie, go home, sleep and I promise you I will find out what is going on"

…**.**

"You need to rest up" Charlie smiled gently as her thumbs gently caressed Brax's cheek

He shook his head woozily with all the energy he had left "Nah I want to see your beautiful face" he smiled as she blushed a deep pink and moved his hand up to gently stroke her cheek

Seeing a lone tear stray down her cheek his smile faded slightly "Hey, hey don't cry" he soothed, the pained expression of his voice clear to her

"I just…I-I thought that…and-" she stuttered, fresh tears falling quickly as she spoke "I thought you were going to leave me" she whispered leaning into his gentle touch as he traced his thumb across her cheek bone

"Charlie I've told you I'm never going to leave you, you here me?" he assured her, staring into her eyes lovingly "Now come here" Brax said, patting the space beside him, she climbed onto the bed next to him, snuggling into his side and holding their hands entwined together

"I never meant what I said" she whispered, he tilted his head for a clear view of her

"I know you didn't" he said groggily

Sniffing back some of her tears she pursed her lips before finding the courage to speak "I don't know what I'd do without you…" she cried softly

"Hey, that is never going to happen ok? I promise, I will never leave you" he said, getting lost in her eyes as he spoke, placing a soft kiss on her forehead he sighed gently

"Baby go home and get some rest"

"No I want to stay, I can rest here with you" she argued, winding her arm around his waist and holding onto him tightly so he couldn't move, he chuckled slightly at her actions

"No I'd feel better knowing you had a decent nights sleep" he demanded, "Now go home, I'm not going anywhere" he chuckled

"Fine, but I'll see you tomorrow" she sighed, kissing him softly as she removed her hand from his waist, she giggled as he slapped her arse playfully

"You definitely will" he replied, kissing her again and gazing after her as she left the room

…**..**

Brax winced as Sid closed the hospital room door once again, 37 minutes since he'd last seen her face. 37 minutes of isolation.

"How long do I need to be in here for then?" Brax asked upon Sid entering the room

"As long as I don't feel you are well enough to be discharged" Sid answered, looking at Brax curiously as his eyes once again settled on that bed where she once lied, Sid's voice brought Brax away from the constant long beep that instantly clouded his vision

"Charlie said she'd be back in the morning" Sid smiled lightly as Brax seemed to perk up at the sound of her name "She's worried about you Brax" Sid said sincerely

"I'm alright," Brax said gruffly, fiddling with the ring on his finger "Sid please can't I just go home" Brax pleaded

"Do you have 24 hour medical attention at home," Sid asked. Silence. "Right then, you need to be monitored, you're not out of the woods yet Brax, there's always a chance of further bleeding after an operation like this" Sid said softly

"Sid, I'm just trying to tell you, I don't like it in here mate" He said, his eyes once again drifting towards the bed, wild and scared.

"Well not many patients do mate"

"Nup, nup Sid, I don't like it in here" Brax repeated as once again, Sid's curiosity deepened. Brax sighed "Can you just please give me something so I can sleep, it's just a bit noisy in here"

Brax was asking for help, and learnt again never to ask the minute Sid turned it down. Now Sid had gone, Brax was alone again, and the visions flooded back, no matter how hard he would try to block them out, they would invade his mind like a disease, weakening him by the second.

She was there one minute and gone the next.

He was repetitively reliving the 40 seconds where he'd thought he'd have to get through life without her. The pain of seeing her lying there was punishment enough, and broke his heart, desperately trying to seek out the one woman who would understand him, he ripped himself free of the hospital tubing, numb to the pain as he trudged out of the corridor, he just had to get to her and the pain would stop, his nightmare would be over.

He wouldn't have to face it alone.

…**..**

After Charlie had reluctantly left Brax's she sat on the couch at Bianca's laughing slightly as she heard Heath's snoring from Bianca's room. Flicking on the TV she sighed to herself, there was no way she could keep her mind off of Brax, even if she tried. Her head instantly flicked up at the loud knocking sound at the door

"What the?" She muttered to herself, looking at the clock. 1am, she slowly crept to the door, only for a loud thud to sound again

"I'm coming!" she snapped, her mouth dropping at who was on the other side "Brax" all of the air exited her lungs as she saw him leaning up against the wall, slowly slumping down it "Oh god" she whispered, catching him as he started to fall, looping his arm around the back of her neck and helping him to the couch "Charlie" he mumbled, trying to regain his strength "Charlie, Charlie" he repeated, trying to hold her hand

"I'm here, I'm here" she whispered breathlessly as she stood facing him, holding him up as well as she could, wrapping her arms around his waist and running her hands through his hair as he rested his head into the crook of her neck "I'm here" she breathed, pulling him closer inch by inch.

**BRAX POV…**

In an instant she slides her fingers between mine, moving her fingers in circular motions at the pit of my back. Her touch is gentler yet more heated than I can ever remember, the silk of her nightgown slowly slipping up and down my body calms me instantly. This is home; this is where I belong, safely in her arms.

**CHARLIE POV…**

As I closed the door he leant heavily against it, pulling my waist towards him in circular motions, I locked my eyes onto his in a trance, forgetting the rest of the world existed and just focus on the one thing I never wanted to lose. I nodded my head weakly at him, understanding his pain as his eyes tore through me. I slipped my arm up underneath his shirt and down his chest tenderly. Both of us remaining silent; I stroke my fingers down his left cheek as he traces his fingers across my lips, I leant them agape slightly, edging evermore closer to his lips, our noses brushing gently against one and other, before our lips closed around each other tightly.

I felt him draw away and silently retreat his forehead into the crook of my neck, his hands still firmly nestled to my waist. He refused to breakdown and crumble, yet his composure was not regained at his sudden stillness. I swallow the tremble in my voice as my heart crumbles at his vulnerable state as he leans further into me; I draw back my emotions and remain strong for him for once allowing him to embrace me tightly in his strong arms as his emotional collapse unfolded before my eyes. I rested my hand against his neck, using the backs of my fingers to smooth along and try and run some comfort into him

"I need to be close to you" he whispered against my cool skin, his warm breath erupting goose bumps down my body, I nodded softly and guided him through to the couch as his near lifeless body clung onto me, needing to feel close.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

"Charlie" Brax called from the couch a while later. _Where was she? Why wasn't she here? Was she hurt? _"Charlie" Brax yelled, he heard her run in from the kitchen, dropping to her knees in front of him

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked, panicked at his cries to her

"I thought you-," he said not being able to finish his sentence, panicking as the beeping filled his head again

"Thought what?" she asked, running her thumb gently over his cheek

"Its nothing" he shrugged, they sat in silence, Charlie pulling a blanket out from under the couch as she saw him shiver slightly

"You didn't have to get that," he said as she tucked a blanket around him, gently rubbing his arm up and down, her fingers lingering over his tattoo. "No, I'm looking after you" she said softly

"I'm gonna ring Sid" Charlie said, jumping up to get the phone, her hand getting caught in Brax's grasp

"No can you just stay with me for a bit" his eyes looked into her pleadingly, her heart melting at how vulnerable he let himself be around her "I need you Charlie, I need you" he said, his hands tugging her towards him inch by inch, she nodded her head furiously, immediately sitting by his side, letting him hold her in his arms

"You need to go back to the hospital" Charlie mumbled against his chest a while later, watching Brax as he drifted in and out of consciousness "Nup, I'm alright" he said, squinting and rubbing his eyes

"Liar" Charlie stated, looking deep into his eyes "I know you Brax you're not telling me something" she said, prompting him, he shook his head, sighing to himself

"Brax please-" before she could finish her sentence he'd cut her off

"No I can't go back in that room!" he yelled, finally breaking, opening up at last. Sitting up and running his hands over his face, Charlie climbed off of the sofa and knelt in front of him, settling between his legs so they were pressing gently against her rib cage

"Babe, please tell me what's going on" She pleaded desperately

"I can't go back there" he repeated, looking at her big blue eyes staring back at him he sighed, how could he tell her she'd died in there?

"Before they moved you into the room where you woke up, you were in there…" he hesitated, looking at Charlie, who was nodding slowly, indicating he had her attention "And when we had to turn the machines off" he sighed "You ummm… you died, 40 seconds you died" he choked out, trying to swallow the tears. A year ago he would have thought it impossible for someone to capture his heart like she had "Longest 40 seconds of my life" he nodded to himself, again playing with the ring on his finger. Charlie's heart cracked into a million pieces, he'd even counted how many seconds he'd thought she'd gone, and she and everyone around her had been so blind to his emotion.

"The bed, you kept staring at the bed" she said quietly, her eyes instantly meeting Brax's gaze, his powerful dark eyes grinding their way to her soul, reaching out for what? Stability? Love? Seeing him so vulnerable and lost choked the words out of her system, leaving her breathless. He nodded his head at her with glistening eyes, their hands found each other and rested entwined on Brax's knee

"I keep seeing you there" he whispered, his eyes clouded over as he watched her tears slide silently down her cheeks "And the heart machine…the noise" he whispered, " I can't get it out" she leant forward instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, gripping on to the tiny hairs, hoping for some pain release from the words she was hearing, listening to him crying as he finally let his emotions out and the façade slid down. After a long ten minutes holding each other both in tears, she reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I'm so sorry" she choked out between tears

"Hey, hey no more crying" he soothed as he wiped her tears away gently

"It's a little hard not to" she mumbled, letting more tears fall "I'm sorry I didn't realize" Charlie said softly

"You weren't to know" Brax replied softly, wiping his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand

"Sorry to break up the party" Heath mumbled groggily from the stairs as he slowly thudded down "Don't mind me, I'm just getting some water" He continued, pointing his hand in the direction of the sink "Now that she's pregnant she won't stop bloody moving around in that bed, it's doing my head in" Heath complained, stopping in his tracks as he slowly realized…Brax shouldn't be here

"Geez mate you alright?" Heath asked, shocked at seeing his brother

"Aside from the fact I feel like someone's cut my head open, brilliant mate, thanks for asking" Brax muttered, rubbing his hand over the front of his head and exhaling loudly

"Hey, you ok?" Charlie asked, placing her hand lightly over his forehead, feeling him burning up she swallowed slightly, looking at him nervously. He nodded briskly.

She didn't believe him for a second.

"Ok, lets go to my room yeah?" she said shakily as she eased him off the couch, both walking slowly to the downstairs bedroom, as they neared the door Charlie turned her head so she was looking at Heath directly in the eye

"Call Sid" she mouthed, rolling her eyes as he held up his hands, unsure of what she said "Call Sid" she hissed though gritted teeth, Heath nodded his head slowly

"Ah I gotcha Serge" he said, proud of his new talent of lip reading, swiftly picking up the phone as she sent him a death stare.

"Comfy?" Charlie asked as she helped Brax into Bed, tucking the blanket up around him

"Mmm" Brax mumbled, wincing at the pain in his head until he saw Charlie remove her dressing gown, reveling her cream short night dress, his favourite.

"I can feel your eyes on me Darryl" Charlie teased as she hooked her dressing gown on the back of the door

"You're so gorgeous you know that?" Brax smirked, completely ignoring her last comment as she climbed into bed next to him

"Shut up" she giggled her cheeks burning red at his comment

"There it is" Brax teased

"There's what?" Charlie exclaimed

"That cute smile of yours" Brax smiled as he watched her cheeks burn brighter and her eyes glisten

"I can't believe you've had you're head cracked open and you're still cracking a comment about my body" she giggled

"Well can you blame me?" he laughed, moving his head closer to her, she shook her head at him, unable to comprehend how cheeky he'd gotten. Shuffling around under the covers she wriggled into his warmth, sighing deeply as she breathed in his familiar scent

"Wake me if you need anything" she said, staring up into his eyes and kissing his lips softly

"What I need I've got right here" Brax smiled, pressing his forehead up against Charlie's, she grinned at his comment

"I'm glad you opened up to me earlier" she whispered, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck

"Me too" he whispered, grasping her hand, playing with her delicate fingers "No one could ever come close to you, you know that?" he spoke softly, darting his eyes back up to meet hers,

"Darryl" she moaned as she blushed again "I could say the same about you" she said, smiling as a huge grin appeared on his face "I love you Darryl" she mumbled against his lips as they kissed again

"I love you too Charlotte" he said drowsily as they pulled apart, drifting to sleep as Charlie watched him, making sure he was still breathing, still alive and with her.

…**.**

"Where is he?" Sid asked as he arrived at Bianca's house, medical kit in hand

"Charlie and him went to bed a little while ago" Heath muttered, leading the way to Charlie's room

"Why on earth didn't she call me!?" Sid exclaimed, "The staff have been running around frantically all night!"

"Yeah well just go easy doc, I didn't hear the whole conversation but there was tears and emotional stuff going on when I came down" Heath explained, Sid just grunted before heading into Charlie's room, immediately waking Charlie up, ever since the shooting she had been a light sleeper, hearing every slight noise; never letting her guard down. Sid nodded in greeting to Charlie as he walked into the room, feeling Charlie move out of his arms, Brax stirred, but the pain in his head meant he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Do you know where you are Brax?" Sid demanded as Brax turned and face away from him

"What day is it Brax?" Sid asked

"Nup, we're not doing this" Brax grunted, shoving Sid away slightly

"What day is it Brax?" Sid yelled

"It's night time" Brax said smartly, grinning slightly as Sid looked seriously at him

"How many fingers am I holding up Brax?" Sid demanded

"Three" Brax sighed "No wait two" he corrected, whacking Sid's hand out of his plain of sight, Charlie looked anxiously at Sid, who just shook his head at her, telling her, this was not ok.

"Call an ambulance" Sid muttered to Heath who went to run out of the door

"No no ambulance" Brax grunted

"Go Heath" Sid yelled at the middle Braxton brother who stood in the doorway, unsure of who to side with

"NO AMBULANCE!" Brax yelled, wincing at the loudness of his own voice

"You don't get a say in the matter anymore mate, you're weak and you're disorientated, all the signs that say you could be in trouble"

"Brax, you should just listen to him" Heath interrupted from the doorway

"No Charlie died in there I can't go back in that damn room!" Brax exclaimed, feeling Charlie grab his hand and entwine it in her own "She died in there" he whispered "I can't go back there, you can't put me back there, I'm not spending another damn moment in that hospital" Heath ran his hands over his face at Brax's words, how could everyone have been so oblivious to his brothers pain, Sid looked over at Charlie who had her eyes glazed over with tears

"He stays" heath ordered from the doorway, looking directly at Brax "I'll bring him to you in the morning"

"Yeah, that's if he makes it through the night" Sid said solemnly,

"I'll be back in a minute" Charlie said, freeing her hand from Brax's and running out of the room, tears streaming from her eyes, wishing she hadn't heard Sid's sentence

"Did you really have to say that in front of her?" Heath said accusingly to Sid, turning to go after Charlie.

"Nup let me go" Brax grunted from the bed, attempting to get up

"No, you will not" Sid ordered, pushing him back down gently onto the bed, immediately starting his check ups on Brax

"Hey you ok?" Heath said as he joined Charlie on the couch, by now she was crying softly into her palms "don't cry" Heath pleaded "Come on I can't handle tears again" he sighed, taking her palms in his "Please" he begged, only Charlie cried louder this time "Ok umm…" Heath trailed off, silently hoping Bianca might hear and get out of bed, he quietly but awkwardly shuffled across the couch, wrapping his arms around Charlie klutzily "There…There" he said in a static; robotic manner, rubbing her back

"You really can't handle me crying on you anymore can you" Charlie said quietly as she pulled away from him around ten minutes later, Heath shook his head shamefully "Happens to often" he sighed "What can I say, I can't cope when you women go all hormonal on me, Bianca's been doing that a lot, but Brax is good at that stuff" Charlie shook her head, laughing quietly at his comment

"Well as awkward as that was, thank you for trying to…" she trailed off, unable to find the appropriate word to describe Heath's actions "comfort me?" she finished, shrugging slightly at him

"He'll make it, you know?" Heath said softly

"You don't know that" Charlie said quickly, immediately breaking his eye contact

"Yeah, yeah I do" Heath smiled, touching her chin so she was facing him "He's as tough as old boots, won't get rid of him that easily" he grinned, opening his arms to hug Charlie "Now go and chuck the old doc out and make my brother happy" Heath demanded, smiling at her as she went to go and see Brax, the brave exterior immediately fading as she drifted out of sight and the cracks starting to show. Truth was, Heath didn't even know himself if Brax would make it through the night.

**So there you go, another chapter down**

**How did you find it, good? **

**Bad?**

**Emotional? **

**Review and let me know x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi again!**

**Thank you again for all the reviews and favourites, it makes my day! **

**I'm so happy some of you said that like me, the last chapter was one of your favourites, it made me smile x**

**Also how cute was Brax with baby Rocco in home and away last week in Australia, swoooooon, I thought of how that should be his baby with Charlie though, made me sad! **

**Enjoy this one**

**Chapter 24-What's the verdict?**

**CHARLIE POV… **

I awoke the next day to see the light pouring through the hospital curtains, luminating the room as the sun came up. I smiled to myself as I saw Brax sleeping contently on the hospital bed, snoring lightly. I shook my head lightly, chuckling to myself, he could be such a little kid sometimes, and so cute it was unreal to think he was a 30-year-old man. The light knocking on the door whipped me out of my daydream. I shuffled uncomfortably trying to make myself more awake as I trudged towards the door, placing my hands on the small of my back and stretching slightly before opening the door to the visitor.

"Sid" I said groggily, rubbing my eyes and opening the door wider to let him in "He's just sleeping at the moment" I took a step back, allowing the doc to step in, hugging myself as a cool draft swept through the room. I slumped in the armchair, exhaustion over taking my body as I eased my way back, combing my hands through my hair

"Well all of his vitals' seem in check, which is good considering his stunt last night" Sid smiled at me, I smiled weakly back, not really paying attention or having the energy to really care about what he said, I gave him a weak thumbs up before diverting my gaze back to Brax, only for Sid's voice to snap my attention back towards him again

"You haven't forgotten about your 3 week check up today have you?" Sid questioned, I widened my eyes in shock.

Yes, I had forgotten.

"That was today?" I said alarmed

"Yep, you have 10 minutes, but since I'm a nice doctor I can perform some tests now and give you your check up" he said considerately, I breathed a sigh of relief, holding my hands up so Sid pulled me up off of the chair, me slowly closing the door as to not wake Brax from his deep slumber.

…**..**

I winced as Sid pushed down on my stomach, his hands feeling the area of my abdomen. "Still painful?" he asked me calmly, I nodded my head slightly before pushing his hand away as he prodded a really tender area, he looked at me concerned before scribbling something down on his notepad

"Right, well I need to change your dressing and remove the majority of your stitches today so I'll hook you up to a dose of morphine, I'll be back in a sec" He said, dashing out of the room. I sat twiddling my thumbs for what felt like forever until a voice got my attention

"Hey patient" Bianca smiled as she poked her head around the doorway

"What's brought you in here?" she asked, perching on the edge of the bed

"Check up" I replied swiftly, nodding my head and biting my lip, I don't know why but now I had someone with me I just wanted to cry and spill my emotions out

"Hey, hey, do you want me to stay?" She asked considerately, I nodded my head and accepted her hug, wiping away a lone tear on my cheek with the back of my hand "What are the tears for?" she giggled

"I'm just scared of what he's going to say" I said, my whole body beginning to tremble at the worst case scenarios running through my head

"Well you shouldn't be because Sid is going to come back and give you brilliant news" She said, trying to cheer me up, I smiled weakly at her diverting my gaze as Sid entered the room, a tray of surgical tools in hand on a trolley pushed by some nurses

"Are you sure you want to be in here?" I said to Bianca, thinking it wouldn't exactly be the most pleasant thing to see, she nodded abruptly and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze

**BIANCA POV…**

Half an hour later I sat in dismay. Sid had just finished redressing Charlie's wound, or should I say wounds, with a lighter, smaller bandage. I had to admit it was cringe worthy watching someone you love like a sister squirm in so much pain, and I had to admit I don't think Sid found it too pleasant either. I was overwhelmed with sadness as I watched her curled up on the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow and quick. I wanted to get up and hug her and comfort her to tell her it would get better and be ok, but I knew there would be only one person who could get through to her. I turned my head to see Sid entering the room with his clipboard in hand

"She's sleeping" he smiled contently

"I think she need's it" I said, turning my head round and facing him, we both had our attention back on Charlie when we heard her mumbling softly in her sleep

"Brax" She whimpered, starting to open her eyes, feeling around for his hand which would have laid next to her had he been able to be here

"Where's Brax" she mumbled like a little kid, rubbing her eyes as she woke

"He's in his room Charlie, he's ok" Sid said reassuringly, she nodded her head groggily

"What's the verdict then doc?" she said, her voice still hazy from where she was half asleep

"I'm afraid its not good Charlie" he started, I immediately grabbed Charlie's attention as she sat up further on the bed

"What do you mean not good?" she asked, her voice shaking with worry

"The wounds you have sustained haven't heeled as nicely as we thought, they may look good on the outside but considering the amount of pain you were in I would say on the inside, it's another story" he said, diverting his gaze to the floor before directing it back to Charlie "Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" he asked, I looked at Charlie who has about to shake her head, I sighed and answered true fully for her

"Yes, because that's not obvious at all" I spoke sarcastically, immediately earning a glare from Charlie

"Charlie" Sid sighed

"I have no choice Sid, I have a life to get on with, things to do" She defended herself

"This could delay your recovery" Sid argued back

I could see Charlie nodding her head slowly, her eyes welling up with tears, she avoided Sid's gaze as she spoke "What about my chances of having a baby with Brax?" She whispered, fiddling with her fingers, Sid sighed before taking up a chair next to her

"Charlie look at me" he encouraged her, she moved her head and hugged her knees protectively as Sid delivered the news "You need to understand that if you want any chance of having children, you need to relax, the longer you go without things returning to normal, the less chance you will ever have of regaining that normality again"

"So what you're saying is, the more time that goes by without things going back to how they were…the slimmer the chance at all" Charlie cried, tears streaming down her cheeks,

"At the moment it's not looking good at all" he said solemnly. I looked at Sid, my heart breaking in two for her, he nodded sympathetically at me as he exited the room, the first thing I did, being comforting Charlie in my arms.

**BRAX POV….**

I already felt lonely having only just woken up in hospital without Charlie, knowing that as she would have to go home tonight after visiting hours, with no one to hold in my arms and kiss, one big lonely room with no one but me in it. I found myself staring at the clock, counting the minutes without her. Being without Charlie with me wasn't the same. It took forever but eventually the was a click as the door opened and Charlie walked in, her hands held protectively over her body

"Hey" she smiled weakly, her hair was scraped back into a ponytail and she had dark circles under her eyes, which were red, and puffy, her cheeks were blotchy and she looked as though she had been crying

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked concerned, she still stood in the doorway, not coming any closer, I held out my hand to her but she didn't take it, she just diverted her gaze away from me and to the ground "Charlie" I said, sitting up slightly, tilting my head to meet my eyes "Charlie you can talk to me" I said encouragingly, she turned her head and met my gaze, her eyes were filled with sadness, it ripped through me like a knife

"I was just coming to tell you I'm going for a walk with Bianca" she said weakly as she backed out of the doorway and closed the door gently, leaving me sitting and wondering what the hell was going on.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

"You can't be serious" Bianca said alarmingly as we strolled along the beach, I nodded my head to her, kicking the sand with my feet

"I can't do this to him Bianca, he deserves so much more" I said, gazing out onto the horizon

"No Charlie, you can't break up with him either!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and turning me to face her "Charlie you're gonna break his heart" she sighed, I swear I could see a tear in her eye, my suspicions confirmed when she wipe her eyes, "Damn pregnancy hormones!" I giggled at her slightly before looking at her seriously, back on to topic

"Brax needs someone who can give him everything he has ever wanted, he deserves so much Bianca, I have to" I said, crying at the end of my sentence, I didn't want to but I knew it was for the best.

**BIANCA POV….**

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my best friends mouth, how could she think like this? Brax loved her and she loved him.

Simple.

In my mind there was nothing else to it, she needed him, I knew she did, she was just to stubborn to admit it and I knew she didn't want to either, no matter how many excuses she made

"Charlie just ask yourself, after everything, EVERYTHING, you and Brax have been through, is it really worth throwing it all away?" I asked, searching her eyes for some sort of answer,

I got nothing.

"Charlie" I sighed, trying to make her see sense, if anyone was to good for anyone in this relationship it was Charlie who was to good for Brax! He went from no good beach bum drug dealer, to one of the most adorable hunks you could ever lay your eyes upon, and that was thanks to her.

"I need to do this" She said quietly, twisting her Pandora bracelet from Brax around on her wrist, staring out to sea as we both sat on the golden sand.

**BRAX POV…**

I tossed and turned on the bed covers, trying to get some 'rest' but it just wasn't working, no matter how much I tried I couldn't get my mind off of Charlie, she'd been so upset this morning, something or someone had upset her and I couldn't help but worry about her, I sat up wondering if she was ok, I knew she was safe and with Bianca but ever since this morning I couldn't stop worrying.

"Hey" a voice spun me out of my daydream, I smiled when I saw who it was, Charlie

"Hey" I said softly as she perched on the edge of my bed, I noticed she still looked very much on edge, something wasn't right, I reached out and entwined my fingers with hers, only for her to pull away abruptly, causing me more worry "Babe, what's wrong?" I said softly, stroking some loose strands of hair behind her ears, she turned her face away so I couldn't reach her any more

"I had my appointment with Sid this morning" she muttered slightly, still refusing to make eye contact with her, recognition dawned over me that was why she hadn't been here when I woke.

"Right, well what did he say?" I asked, reassuringly reaching out and squeezing her hand. She stared at our hands for a moment, a loose tear trickling out of her eye; she shook her head lightly, turning to face me, drawing in a deep breath before she spoke

"Things aren't healing well, Brax" she said, all of the blood seeped out of my veins as she spoke, what was she going to tell me? What bad news was she keeping from me? "Sid said, I've been too stressed and it's not helping my recovery" she cleared her throat before continuing "The chances of me being able to have kids are getting slimmer the longer things aren't functioning normally" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks silently.

"It's ok, we'll be ok, it'll happen" I soothed, leaning up and wrapping my arms around her, she wriggled out of my grasp shaking her head

"You know that's not true Brax" she whispered

"Charlie don't" I pleaded, not wanting her to push me away again

"And you deserve a family of your own" She said, drying up her tears with her hands, I shook my head at her, my own warm tears starting to fall down my cheek,

"You can't spend your whole life living on false hope that one day we'll be a little family Brax" her fingers gently curled over mine as she squeezed my hand sympathetically

"You deserve what you always wanted" she whispered, nodding her head at me as I shook my own, holding her hand firmly in my grasp, not letting her leave

"Charlie please, not after everything we've been through" I begged

"Nup, you deserve better Brax" She said simply, I scoffed at her comment. I deserved better, yeah right.

"Find someone who can give you the family you've always wanted" she said softly, leaning forward and cupping my face in her hands, kissing me gently "I love you" she whispered against my lips before pecking me lightly, I watched her figure leave the room before the door closed and I couldn't see her anymore, I was too shocked to move, frozen to the spot.

I just let her go.

"I love you too baby" I said under my breath, trying to hold the tears back as the thought of her gone and out of my life. It was no use; they were already out and falling fast down my cheeks.

**PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE, don't panic! Its all part of my plan I have for this story, I promise you, it will be ok, hint hint **

**I also wanted to let you guys know I have started writing a new story, I have no idea when I will put it up because I wanted to get the majority of it written before I posted it because the thought of writing two stories at once scares me, haha! It won't be as long as this one-maybe 12-15 chapters. However, I have noticed that another writer has started a story that has a similarish plotline to mine so I'm a bit apprehensive about uploading my one, I don't want to be seen as unoriginal. I've had it in the pipeline for a long time so it's not as though they are going to be really similar, but the basic concept/idea is similar, so if you would like me to upload it then I will (I can't promise when though!)**

**Thank you so much for all of your on going support!**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys, **

**Thank you for all your ongoing support! It makes me smile!**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**As for the new story I have started writing it, but I have no clue when it will be up, but I will be sure to tell you when it is x**

**CHAPTER 25- Always a charmer **

**BRAX POV…..**

It'd been a week since I was discharged. It was one full week of being out of hospital, and one full week of being lonely. Charlie had moved Ruby out of here before I even set foot off of hospital turf and I haven't heard from her since the day we broke up. Every time I see her, she doesn't see me, doesn't notice, she's there one blink and gone the next, I try to follow her but I'm chasing a ghost. She doesn't want me, she says she doesn't need me, and I try to put myself into the mindset of not needing her, yet I can't prevent the relief that washes over me of seeing her, knowing that she is ok. The question plays on my mind every time I catch a glimpse of her familiar lone figure captivating me from a distance. _Does she miss me too?_

I padded down the corridor for the one-thousandth time that night, sighing when the clock only read 4:01 am. I couldn't sleep since I'd been out of hospital, sleeping in my bed without Charlie was like waving a treat in front of a dog and then telling him you can't have it. It's not his. I guess I was just stuck in that time when we called love. My feet made soft padding sounds as I wondered down the hall, flicking the lights on in the kitchen, the house was eerily quiet. I pulled my phone off of the kitchen work top, where I'd last left it and dialed the number I knew off by heart, just so I could here her voice

"_Hey you've reached Charlie Buckton, I can't pick up the phone at the moment, leave a message and I'll get back to you"_

I sighed and swiped the phone off of the table, groaning in frustration

I jumped slightly when I saw Heath pull out a chair and slump next to me

"Alright Princess what's got your knickers in a twist now?" I grunted slightly, acknowledging his presence but not answering his question

"Heath, you're not my agony aunt, go back to bed" I sighed

"Mate come on" he tried, getting no response he stood up and left me to it 'Just remember, I'm here to talk if you're that desperate" I chuckled at his cheekiness before glancing at my phone again, realizing I hadn't pressed the red button and that now Charlie would probably hear the whole of that.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I hadn't seen him for a whole week now, my mind flashed with images haunting me: His face, his eyes, his everything. He had made no attempt at contacting me through Ruby or Bianca or Heath for the past 3 days. _Why was that eating me up from the inside? Why did it play at the forefront of my mind? Why was it driving me insane? _It's killing me. I'm nervous of looking up when I stroll along the beach, just in fear of looking into his eyes again, still trying to recover from him. In the plagued with worry eyes of everyone else, I manage to fool them with an illusion of sanity and content. I guess I'm just love sick.

**BIANCA POV…..**

I sighed as I walked downstairs to find Charlie sitting on her own with a mug of coffee in her hands, a regular for the past week, she'd spent the whole of it moping around, I pulled out a chair and sat next to her

"Charlie its 3:58 am, what are you doing down here sitting in the dark?"

"Sitting in the dark" She replied glumly, taking another sip of her coffee, she looked so distraught and tired. She had make up smudged down her face, her mascara making black tracks down her cheeks where the trains of tears had been sliding, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, letting her cry into my shoulder. We were interrupted by the phone buzzing on the table, she picked it up and looked at it, I knew who it was the second she burst out crying even louder than before. I was then puzzled by the noise in the background, as the phone wasn't hung up, there was a loud thud, obviously the phone being thrown across the room, followed by Heaths voice and a screeching chair

"Alright Princess, what's got your knickers in a twist now" I chuckled slightly as did Charlie at the mocking tone of Heaths voice

"Heath, you're not my agony aunt, go back to bed" I heard Brax say, I looked at Charlie whose smile faltered at the sound of his sad voice

"Mate come on" I heard Heath try, followed by Brax's loud sigh "Just remember I'm here to talk if you're that desperate" me and Charlie giggled at Heath's own insult at himself. Eventually the phone line went dead

"Its ironic isn't it?" I said softly, placing my hand on her arm

"What is?" She asked weakly, looking confused

"You're both sitting alone, awake at night because the thought of going to bed without each other kills you…and yet neither of you will do anything about it" I said before taking her empty coffee mug to the sink and heading back up the stairs, my footsteps padding softly as I went.

**RUBY POV….**

I arrived home from the beach in the morning, skipping through the house and pouring myself some cereal. It was so spookily quiet it unsettled me; I decided I'd check on Charlie considering I'd heard her distraught state last night as she was talking to Bianca. I peeked through the crack on the door to see Charlie sleeping soundly, her hair sprawled out over the pillow; her arms looped loosely around one of the pillows. I sighed to myself; she must have been thinking it was Brax. Her eyes were still puffy and heavy from where she had been crying, but at least she had got some sleep.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I awoke the next day and immediately trudged into the kitchen, leaning over the sink and running water into the empty kettle, getting lost in deep thought as I gazed out of the window.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" I heard someone say. I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face my daughter, staring at me with that same cheeky smile on her face

"Oi you, don't be cheeky" I said, trying with my best stern voice to be strict, for the first time I didn't have to force a smile onto my face. Trust Ruby to be the one to do that.

**RUBY POV….**

Her smile vanished as she drifted her eyes back out the window before sighing and shuffling her way over to the couch, hugging a pillow close to her chest

"You know what you need?" I said, jumping onto the couch next to her and snuggling into her shoulder

"What would that be?" she asked, tilting her head so it was resting gently on top of mine

"A lovely lunch out with you daughter" I smiled, squeezing her gently

"And your best friend" Bianca added as she thudded down the stairs, rubbing her tiny bump lightly as she went and waddling slightly as she slumped onto the couch next to us

"I don't know guys…" she hesitated, frowning and creasing her brow

"Well it's three against one Charlie!" Bianca teased, raising her eyebrows at her friends

"Three?" Charlie questioned, equally as confused as me

"Yep, me, Ruby and bub… against you." she mumbled the last part

"Fine, I guess lunch won't hurt." Charlie sighed, holding her arms up for me to help her off of the couch

"Angelo's it is then." I chirped, Charlie turned around, her eyes widened with shock

"What if Brax is there!" she moaned

"Oh come on Mum, Brax won't be there and besides it's a small town, you better get used to seeing him around."

"Fine…" Charlie snapped reluctantly, plodding to her room and slamming the door shut

**BIANCA POV…..**

"Mum are you ready?!" Ruby yelled, banging on Charlie's door frantically

"Yes!" she shouted, opening the door to stop Ruby knocking any longer, I frowned as Charlie stepped out in her cute little red summer dress with her hair scraped into a quiff. Yes it was casual but as usual, going out with Charlie bumped my self-esteem, anything she wore was sure to suit her to a T, something I didn't always get right and never will.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to impress a certain Darryl Braxton" I winked, causing her cheeks to burn a fuchsia pink

"It's too dressy isn't it?" Charlie whined, turning to head back and change

"Oh no you don't" Ruby said blocking the doorway "You look gorgeous, Brax thinks you would in anything you wear."

"Or don't wear…" I added with a smirk, earning a glare from Charlie

"…Yeah, yep, that too." Ruby said with a weak smile, biting her lip, clearly uncomfortable with the thought.

**CHARLIE POV….**

As soon as I had climbed the stairs to Angelo's I was ready to pivot on my toes and dash back down the stairs when I saw who was behind the bar, I'd know that rugged looking sexy hair anywhere.

"Go" Bianca gave me a little shove from behind as I came to a stand still in the doorway

"I hate you" I hissed in her ear as one of the waiters led us to our table, right by the bar, in Brax's plain sight. Great I thought. Just great. He made my skin crawl and made everything I had justified my decision with fly out the window and make it all so uncertain. Just seeing him made me angry and my blood boil over how ridiculous I had been, and all of my emotions are uncontrollable and I'm not me, I'm lost in his shadow.

I found my self captivated by his body as he poured himself a glass at the bar, his back was still facing me as he through his head back and knocked the bourbon down in one. I sat and thought to myself 'suck it up Charlie, you and he are over, time to move on' If only it was that damn easy. I was so happy he still hadn't seen me, silently praying it would stay that way for our whole meal, who was I kidding of course it wasn't, he just turned a lot sooner than I would have hoped when a loud wolf whistle got everyone's attention

"Hey my three lady's, how are we doing?" Heath said as he kissed our heads "And might I just say, we are looking smoking" he said, clapping his hands together, causing my eyes to widen at Ruby who looked just as embarrassed as I was.

As the lunch went on I found my self drifting in and out of the conversation and diverting my attention to Brax, finding it hard to focus on anything else but him. I let my mind play on possibilities swerving over unanswered cravings, and after a period of time I get more and more frustrated with myself yet still his being stays at the forefront of my mind, like an unwelcoming storm.

"Charlie" Ruby waved her hand in front of my face, catching my attention

"You haven't eaten anything and said hardly a word since we got here" Ruby sighed, squeezing my hand gently

"That's because Brax is here" Bianca smirked, I blushed, focusing on my plate of food as Bianca nudged Ruby as they turned to face Brax

"You've gotta be kidding" I heard Bianca say as she watched Brax, I flicked my eyes up to see what she was looking at, immediately wishing I hadn't when I saw Brax's tongue half way down some blonde girls throat, I'm not gonna lie, I felt physically sick and mind rattled.

"Its fine…" I muttered, trying not to care when really my heart was lying torn in a pit at the bottom of my stomach "lets just enjoy our meal" I sighed, smiling at them both, nearly hurling up my mouthful of food as I saw Brax guide her to the store room

"I'm gonna get a drink" I muttered making my way up to the bar, I saw Bianca and Ruby exchange a nervous glance and watch me as I made my way up to Heath who stood polishing cutlery behind the bar

'Bottle of your best, strongest vodka please" I stated, batting my eye lashes at him as he looked at me unsure whether to hand a bottle to me or not

"If you're sure?" He questioned, hesitantly handing me the bottle, I immediately took it out of his hands, weaving my way round back to our table, where Ruby's eyes widened at the size of the bottle

"Are you sure that's a good idea Charlie?" she asked, alarmed as I filled my glass

"If you want me to get through this lunch, knowing what's happening in that store room, then yes, yes I do" I replied confidently as I took a swig.

**BIANCA POV….**

Ruby excused herself as she went to the bathroom, leaving me and Charlie to talk, I watched across the table as she made her way through the bottle, her food still untouched. I turned my head at the sound of giggling as Brax and the blonde made their way out of the store room, her hand sliding up and down his bicep, I shook my head and turned to Charlie, who had her eyes fixated on both of them

"Charlie, talk to him"

"No Bianca, I made the decision to break up with him, so I just have to suck it up don't I?" she said as a single tear trickled down her cheek, before going back to her bottle, she chocked slightly on the drink as the girls hands slid under Brax's shirt

"I'm gonna go and get some air" Charlie said as she got up and hurried out of the restaurant, alcohol bottle in hand, I sighed and leaned back in my chair, grabbing Heath as he walked past

"Hey, can you go after Charlie?" I said in a hushed voice

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered back, I resisted the urge to slap him at his stupidity

"Because Charlie ran out upset at him shoving his tongue down blondies throat" I said angrily, half growling as I stared at Brax across the bar

"Your cute when you're angry" Heath whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck. I snapped out of it

"Will you shut up and go and find Charlie before she does something stupid!" I said a little too loudly, earning a few glances from a couple of customers

"Yes boss" he saluted, dashing out of the restaurant, nearly knocking Ruby off of her feet as she exited the bathrooms

"Where's mum?" She asked as she looked around the restaurant, I just shook my head at her before she looked back over to Brax scowling at him, standing up and walking to the doorway, turning back to face Brax as she yelled across the room

"Oi manager!" She snapped, glaring at Brax as he focused his attention away from the blonde girl and to Ruby, I chuckled to myself as Ruby stood with her arms folded like a two year old having a tantrum, she was so protective of Charlie, I guess it was partly from where they were raised as sisters

"This is a public restaurant you know and I don't know about you but I generally prefer to keep my food down" She spat at Brax, earning a few laughs from other diners in Angelo's, including me who ran up after her as we pegged it down the stairs, only to hear Brax's foot steps pounding down it soon after us

**RUBY POV…**

"Ruby, Ruby" I heard Brax call as me and Bianca continued out of the surf club

"Rubes wait" He said, reaching out to touch my arm, I yanked it out of his grasp, pushing him back harshly against his chest

"Don't touch me" I glared at him "You know I was stupid to think that after all of this time you would care about my mothers feelings" I snarled, stepping back from him slightly, before running my hands through my hair and over my face, I wasn't angry, I was distraught, the one man who I thought was like a father was constantly chucking things back in my mothers face. I know Charlie ended it with him, but she'd never do what he just did if it was the other way around, I let a few tears fall from my cheeks before wiping them away

"Who's the blonde Brax?" His eyes widened at the question, obviously not expecting me to ask him, he still stood in silence so I decided to get to the point "Charlie's pretty upset…" I trailed off looking for some sort of reaction

"Well it's not my job to make her feel better is it" he said bluntly

"No but the old Brax wouldn't of stood for anyone making her cry" I said, taking a step closer to him and prodding my finger into his chest "Or do you just not care anymore?" I asked, looking up at him through glassy eyes

"Charlie's a big girl Ruby, she can look after herself" he said, diverting his gaze, I knew I was close to making him crack so I pushed him further

"You didn't think that when she was sprawled out lifeless on the floor in her own blood!" I spat "But I guess you've changed right?" I scoffed before turning away from him

"Ruby please, let me explain-" he pleaded, stepping in front of me, I broke him off before he could finish.

"No where'd he go Brax because he sure isn't the man standing in front of me" I questioned, moving my eyes to make contact with him, both of us staring intently at each other until Bianca, guided me away from him. I looked back as we approached the car, only to see Brax crouching on the floor with his head in his hands. Good I thought, he deserved it after today's latest stunt.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

"You alright?" Heath asked, crouching in front of me, his hands firmly holding mine as I sat on the sofa, I nodded my head slightly, before bursting into tears and shaking it

"Buckton please don't cry!" he said awkwardly, I all of a sudden remembered his fear of people crying on him and automatically tried to perk up, only to feel his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace, I clung on to the back of his shirt, dampening his bare neck with my tears.

**HEATH POV….**

"You should talk to him, once you've calmed down." I muttered in her ear, I felt her shake her head

"No, no today was humiliating enough, I'm through with talking Heath, I'm done…" she said simply, smiling weakly, trying not to let her pain show, I sighed at her stubbornness, she was just as bad as Brax, I played with her fingers gently in her lap as I tried to figure out what to say

"Look Buckton, I admire you're stubbornness, but you and I both know that you and my brother love each over, nothing will ever change that. I know it doesn't give him the right to treat you like this, but at least hear him out…he's hurting too you know, no matter how much he tries to deny it" I smiled softly at her, turning my head as familiar voices echoed through the kitchen, Bianca and Ruby piled in, Ruby running over to her mum immediately, luckily the sofa was there for Charlie to fall back into, otherwise I think she'd be flat on the floor.

**BIANCA POV….**

"I think I'm going to go and run a bath" Charlie announced, easing off of the couch

"Buckton wait" Heath called, a small smile forming on his face as he delivered his next line "I'll come join ya" he smirked, causing Charlie's eyes to widen as they both burst out laughing at each other

"Always a charmer hey Heath?" she teased, squeezing his cheeks as she shook her head and headed to the bathroom

"Better luck next time babe" I called from the couch, he turned around, a cheeky smile on his face

"Worth a shot" he chuckled, I pouted at his response

"Awh, I'm only joking, you're more than enough for me" he murmured, kissing me softly

"And I'm off" Ruby said disgusted at the sight of us and bolting up the stairs, leaving me and Heath to snuggle up on the couch, watching the latest episode of Australia's next top model

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…**

Charlie sighed as she sat in her towel on the bed, her eyes set firmly on the picture in the frame opposite her. How she loved that picture, everything about it was pure happiness. Her and Brax. She held it tightly in her hands, letting her tears slip down the smooth paper. Then she remembered, the girl at Angelo's, the way he had been with her, how he tugged her to the store room, all of which he used to do with her, but not anymore, he wasn't Charlie's to keep. It hurt that he could move on so quickly, regardless of them already being over and that fact being her fault, it still hurt like a stab to the heart. Her phone vibrating on the bedside table snapped her out of her trance.

One new message,

**Brax: Ruby told me about before…Can we talk? B x**

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the screen, she hesitated before clicking delete, like it was never there. She knew what she had to do, she couldn't face it anymore, the pain, the hurt and the anguish.

"Rubes?" Charlie knocked on her daughter's door, shuffling in as she slumped down on the bed next to Ruby

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked, Charlie just shook her head before deciding now was the time to bring the topic up with her daughter. She had made too many unchangeable mistakes in her life, there was too much pain. A fresh start was the way out

"I need to go Ruby" she put her head over her heart in those few seconds

"What?" Ruby spun her head up at Charlie's words

"I'm leaving Summer bay, I have to get out" Charlie said, she was desperately trying to evade the constant pain aching inside

"Charlie, you can't go, don't you think you should wait until you're in the right frame of mind to decide that?" Ruby asked astonished at her mum's sudden decision

"You're coming with me"

"Mum, no-" Charlie cut her off before she had a chance to continue

"Ruby, no arguments, we're leaving tomorrow start packing" Charlie protested

"Mum!"

"No arguing!"

"What about, Bianca and Leah…What about Brax! Charlie's heart picked up a pace as Ruby mentioned his name, her tears spilled from her eyes as she lost control of her emotions

"Charlie please" Ruby begged

"No, Ruby, Brax doesn't matter anymore" Charlie said as she composed herself, Ruby reluctantly nodded her head

"Pack your things" Charlie whispered as she closed her daughter's door

**Ooooh! Dun dun dun! **

**Please don't hate me, as always, reviews are appreciated x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys, thank you for all of your ongoing support, it means a lot to me **

**Enjoy this one **

**CHAPTER 26- I'll never leave you**

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Bianca asked, peering up from her magazine as Charlie shuffled down the stairs

"Yeah, I just need to get away" Charlie trailed off, shutting her eyes tightly as she pictured Brax in her head, her eyes stinging painfully at the thought of leaving him

"Get away? Charlie what do you mean" Bianca raced over to Charlie, holding her hand tightly in her own

"I c-can't do this anymore" Charlie cried as Bianca held her tightly in her arms, as she released Charlie, she tilted her head trying to catch her gaze

"Me and Rube's are leaving the bay" Bianca looked at her dumbfounded, both girls turning their heads around at a familiar voice

"Leaving…what do you mean you're leaving?" Heath said, as he emerged from the bathroom, silently hoping he'd mixed up her words

"We're leaving, tomorrow morning" Charlie said shakily

"Buckton you can't go"

"I have to"

"What about your friends, Brax?" Heath asked, as tears intensified in Charlie's eyes "You're just gonna leave him for good? Forget everything that ever happened?"

"It's not like that" Charlie choked up as Brax flashed through her mind again

"Not like that? Then what is it like?" Charlie pushed back her tears, as she looked Heath directly in the eye

"Well I'm sure with the help of his new woman, Brax will get by" She muttered, her voice barely audible "Now if you'll excuse me I need to pack" Charlie said, trying to get past the two of them, only for Bianca to hold her back

"You promise me something" Charlie nodded "You'll come back when this one's born"

"I promise" Charlie nodded, sobbing uncontrollably as Bianca struggled to hold her emotions, pulling Charlie into her arms

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Charlie nodded her head in response, wiping the tears that fell from Bianca's eyes as she pulled back, stroking her friends cheek with her thumb

"Neither of you tell Brax I'm leaving" Charlie said, wiping her own tears with her sleeve, Bianca nodded, Heath however shook his head

"You can't ask me to do that"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you"

…

Ruby anxiously knocked at his door, waiting for him to emerge, one thousand things going through her mind, searching for the right thing to say to him, but her heart failing miserably, telling her this was the wrong thing to do.

"Hey, what are you doing here" He said cheerfully as he swung open the door, she smiled weakly at him, only leaning back slightly when he went to kiss her. He looked at her confused and puzzled at her sudden change

"Don't Case, don't make this any harder than it has to be" She said, she couldn't stop the tears that were already streaming down her cheeks

"Any harder? What are you talking about?" He reached out to take her hands, only for her to snatch back and hold them tightly behind her on the small of her back

"I-I…we can't be together anymore" She choked out, trying not to look him in his beautiful hazel eyes as she spoke

"What, Rubes" he reached out to cradle her cheek, her pure instinct was to lean into his touch, that was the natural thing to do, but none of this was natural

"Casey, we can't be together, because I'm leaving ok…me and Charlie are leaving the bay" she whispered, her voice barely audible as she spoke

"Na, na you're not leaving, you can't…Why?" Casey exclaimed, stepping towards her

"Charlie can't be here anymore Casey, she's hurting too much and I have to be there for her" Ruby nodded as she spoke, desperately trying to tell herself that this was right

"Rubes-" she cut him off before he could finish, in fear of what he might say

"No Case, I gotta go" She choked out before turning on her heal and fleeing the porch before he could get a word in edge ways

…**..**

Charlie leant on the grass as she breathed in the air of summer bay; placing lilies over her baby's gravestone she shed a single tear. Was this really the right thing to do? Her answer was there when from the cliffs she saw Brax frolicking on the beach with the same blonde from yesterday. She slowly traced her fingers over the engraved gold, brushing her hair behind her ears and wiping her tears away with her thumb

"Mummy will come back" she whispered as she kissed the headstone, her lips lingering on the gold plaque "I'll never leave you baby" she gasped as more tears streamed down her cheeks, stinging her eyes, reluctantly she got to her feet, turning away as slowly as she could never looking back.

Taking a deep breath as she walked up to her old home, the home where her and Brax had shared many memory's, the home in which she had many laughs and the home in which her life had nearly ended. She knocked hesitantly at the door

"Charlie" Leah smiled as she opened the door, only for her smile to falter when she saw her friends puffy eyes and blotted cheeks

"I came to say goodbye" Charlie choked out as Leah held her in a tight hug

…**.**

"What…Charlie you have to tell him" Leah pleaded after Charlie had outlined her the drama of the past few days

"No, Leah it will only make this ten times harder" Charlie said adamantly

"Well then you need to ask yourself, are you really doing the right thing by leaving him behind?" Leah queried, Charlie anxiously tapped her fingers on her coffee mug, her nails softly tapping against the china

"I have to Leah" Charlie wiped the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her arm as she spoke "I can't live like this anymore"

"But Charlie-" Leah interrupted

"No Leah, my mind is made up" Leah nodded reluctantly as Charlie threw her a weak smile

"So when are you going?"

"This afternoon" Leah's eyes widened

"This afternoon! Charlie are you serious!" She exclaimed, placing her hands over Charlie's

"Yep" Charlie nodded her head, avoiding Leah's eye contact "You promise me, you'll look after Brax" Charlie demanded, meeting Leah's eye

"Promise" Leah nodded, crying as Charlie engulfed her in a hug

"I'm gonna miss you so much"

"Me too" Both girls cried as they clung onto each other, the realization hitting Charlie that she was leaving her life behind.

…

"Brax, Brax!" Casey called to his brother as he bounded along the beach,

"BRAX" He shouted, finally getting his brothers attention as Brax's eyes drifted from his new girl to Casey

"Oi" Casey slapped him round the head, as he still gained no dignified response, no words from Brax. But what was he expecting, ever since the break up with Charlie, he had been that way. Cold, distant, isolated

"What the hell was that for?"

"I was calling you!" Casey exclaimed, now overcome with nerves at delivering the news to Brax 'surely it was the right thing to do, Brax needed to know right?'

"Hey babe" The blonde girl sashayed towards Brax, pecking him on the cheek

"Case, are you gonna tell me what's up or just stand there?" Brax asked, ignoring her presence, he stood confused, knowing something was up with Casey but not sure how to approach it with Leanne there

"Its about Charlie" Brax sighed

"Case, I don't wanna here it. I've tried texting her, she doesn't reply so shut it!" he said sternly, his voice cold and emotionless

Casey rolled his eyes, what more could he do than try? Brax would soon learn about his mistake "Forget it, have fun", his worries still plaguing his mind as he continued on his beach walk

He sat consumed in his thoughts, thinking of Charlie and Ruby leaving teared him apart, he'd grown to love Charlie as a mum. However he'd learned over the past few weeks that pretending things were ok made it easier, like his brothers, he'd learnt how to put on his poker face, never letting anyone in. By doing that had he unknowingly pushed Ruby away, just like Brax had to Charlie?

…**..**

Charlie climbed the stairs of the restaurant cautiously, as to make sure Brax wasn't there, silently crying to herself she placed the letter in front of the till, hoping one day, he'd read it and one day he'd forgive her for leaving him behind and move on completely, live the life he wanted, that's if he was upset at her departure, she looked at her surroundings, her eyes glazing over as she pictured him in her mind, his mesmerizing green eyes, his cute dimples…how she missed those dimples.

…**.**

"You ready?" Charlie asked Ruby as they packed the last suitcase into the car, Ruby shook her head as she cried silently, her eyes rifting to the coast

"Can't we stay?" she begged, soft tears rolling down her cheeks

"Rubes" Charlie sighed, holding her daughter in her arms "We'll be ok" Charlie whispered into her daughter's hairline

"Right little Buckton, you come here" Heath called, pulling Ruby into his arms and holding her tightly, breathing in the familiar Buckton scent for one of the last times

"I'm gonna miss you!" Bianca cried as her and Charlie said their goodbyes

"I promise we'll come back for bub." Charlie smiled as she placed her hand on Bianca's stomach

"Aww Charlie" Leah sniffed as her and Charlie embraced

"This is so wrong" Heath muttered as he stared Charlie directly in the eyes

"You look after yourself Heath" Charlie sighed, stepping into his arms "And Brax" She added

"You know you could always stay and do that yourself" Charlie shook her head whilst letting her tears fall

"This is the right thing to do" she muttered unconvincingly

"Ruby" Charlie swung her head round at Casey's voice, watching the loving exchange between the two teens

"You sure?' Heath asked as he gestured towards Ruby and Casey, Charlie nodded her head silently, trying to convince herself that the ache in her heart would be temporary

"Come on Rubes, time to go" She called, the two teens nodded acknowledging at each other as Ruby hopped into the car, Charlie turning her head and staring out to the ocean for the last time, breathing in the salty smell of summer bay, taking in her memory's and holding them close to her heart. She drew a breath as the engine started up, pulling out of Bianca's drive way.

Ruby's hands lingered on the window as they drove past Brax coming out of the surf club, his eyes met hers filled with curiosity at her tears as she palmed the window, desperately trying to reach him.

Charlie silently let the tears fall down her cheeks as they drove past the 'thank you for visiting summer bay sign' she shook her head, how could she say goodbye, this was her home despite the heart break and the angst, it'd made her happy, brought her some compassion, devotion. LOVE. She unclipped her Pandora bracelet and leant over to the glove compartment, placing it in there safe and secure.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked

"Saying goodbye." Charlie whispered as she settled her eyes on the road again

"Charlie we can't do this" Ruby said, running her hand through her hair 'Stop the car" she demanded

"Ruby No-"

"Stop the damn car Charlie!" She screamed

…**.**

"Oi, oi Casey! Do you wanna tell me why I just saw Charlie and Ruby heading out of town" Brax asked as he stormed over to the small gathering at the end of Bianca's driveway, Heath pulled Bianca closer to him as his brothers huge frame edged closer to them all

"Well is some one gonna tell me or what!" Brax yelled, glaring at all of them, his gaze bouncing off their eyes

"She left" Bianca said in a croaky voice

"She what?" Brax asked his voice bland and vulnerable at Bianca's words, his eyes losing their spark, staring down on them emotionless as he registered her words "Nah…nah she hasn't left" Brax said adamantly as he backed away from them all, shaking his head. She couldn't of left him; she had to still be there. He needed her there, even if he couldn't be with her, just to see her everyday was enough to dull the ache he felt inside since she'd ended it with him at the hospital. He'd promised to protect her, he'd failed once and now he'd failed again. She'd left him behind, without a goodbye. The little air left inside his lungs failed him as his tears won their fight with sanity, his body felt paralyzed to the spot, as life without her became a reality. Finding all the strength he could muster, he tore his eyes away from those glaring through him, those who could now see his raw emotions out in the open and fled, looking for the one place that he could seek solace.

…

"What do I do little one?" Brax whispered as he knelt in front of his baby's grave "She's gone" he muttered, thankful for the harsh wind that blew over the cliffs, overwhelming the sound of his heart breaking

"What do I do?" he repeated, picking at the grass with his fingers, trying to figure out was his life now was, there were no pieces to pick up. Charlie was his only piece, she was out of sight, like one in a billion grains of sand on a beach, and she was lost so easily. He'd come here to find clarity, all he'd found was another memory of Charlie, what they had, what they were. Hearing the faint thudding of footsteps behind him, he regained his composure as the figure sat next to him, their arms folding lightly over their knees

"Leave me alone Heath" Brax mumbled, his voice cold and emotionless, his isolated exterior building a mental wall between them. Brax could feel Heath's glare staring him out, but still he ignored his presence, only focusing on the headstone that lay in front of him

"Brax-" Before Heath could finish he was cut off by his brothers dead voice

"Did you know?" Brax asked, not daring to look at Heath, Heath sighed to himself, knowing his answer would irk and aggravate Brax, but not wanting to lie to his brother any longer, he decided to admit the truth and take the punishment.

"Charlie made me and Bianca keep quiet-"

"So you lied to me then" Brax said coldly, clenching his jaw, what ever happened to blood and sand?

"I didn't have a choice…"

"Everybody has a choice Heath!" Brax bellowed, finally letting lose of his emotions "You had a choice!" he repeated, staring his brother directly in the eye, immediately sending Heath cowering back at his intimidating stare.

"Go back home to Bianca, Heath" Brax muttered

"Brax…"

"Get away from me Heath"

"Brax you can't stay out here on your own" Heath looked over to his brother, trying to get him to reason

"Don't start acting like you care" he refused to acknowledge Heath anymore, ignoring him as he argued his point, welcoming the silent memories that flooded his brain on an unquiet sea.

"Heath, will you please shut up and leave me alone" Brax snapped after a while of Heath rambling on, interrupting Brax's path of thought, his memories of Charlie, his voice still impassive and reserved.

Heath nodded reluctantly, watching on as his brother stared out to the horizon, completely broken, the last time Brax had let his emotions show was when Charlie was shot, he was beginning to wonder whether letting her walk away so easily was the best thing for everyone, especially Brax. He knew Brax would be harboring anger at everyone, but he believed it would die down, maybe his brother may find the shadow of his old self and get out of this dark hole he'd involuntarily dug himself into. But more than anything Heath wished Charlie would come back, not just for Brax's sake but also for his own. She'd become a friend; a good friend…Heath Braxton didn't have many friends.

He understood Brax's feelings of abandonment that was something the Braxton boys were used to, their father for one. But now Brax's poker face has slipped everyone could see the broken man underneath and the one person to make him feel whole again had done what everyone did. Took the easy way out and abandoned him, but it still didn't numb the pain.

…

"Thank you" The Ruby said as she smiled over at Charlie in the seat opposite

"For what?" The Charlie said, confused as to what her daughter was referring to

"For doing the right thing" the Ruby clarified, her mum raised her eyebrows in response

"Mhm, we'll see about that." Charlie chuckled, still completely unsure of her decision to go back and follow her heart, she needed to conquer the fears she had and the raw emotions that had built up inside her, not run away from those she loved, those who can heal her broken heart.

Pulling up on the all to familiar drive way Ruby smiled as Charlie stared out to the distant sea, sucking in a deep breath and dreaming about all of their memories in this one small town Charlie smiled as she pictured him clearly in her head, every minute she'd left all she'd pictured was him, his seductive green eyes and show cased smile that made her heart melt and how her mistake had been the mere thought of leaving him behind, breaking up with him, she thought she'd done it out of love and compassion, but her actions were that of confusion and sorrow, and all she needed was for him to take her in his arms and chase the pain away. She relished the memories that flooded her brain, residing in every nook of the town every crevice explored held in her mind as her blue eyes glistened in the fading light.

"Don't ever do that again Charlie, I'm never packing and unpacking in one day again!" Ruby teased as Charlie's thoughts departed with him and turned to her daughter, the wise young girl that had convinced her to follow her heart for once and allow her to feel.

"Common you." Charlie beckoned, savouring the familiar smell of the sea and the cool breeze that swept through her hair, the faces refused to surrender their smiles, both as eager to surprise their friends. They grinned at each other as Charlie knocked on the door, both waiting like excited kids on Christmas morning.

***Knock Knock Knock ***

The door swung open and a bare tear stained face stood on the other side, instantly lighting up at the sight of them.

"Oh my god you're back" she squealed, engulfing Charlie and Ruby in a hug.

**I know there wasn't really any Chax action; I promise there will be next time. But hey, at least she changed her mind x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again!**

**Thank you so much for all your support, it's absolutely fantastic! I have been trying to write this new story, but it seems to be taking a while. I've been so busy lately, updating has been tough, so bare with me! **

**Enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 27-Damaged goods**

"I can't believe your back" Bianca squealed, Charlie and Ruby grinning at each other, noticing by Bianca's expression that she had missed them tones already.

"B, it's been 4 hours" Charlie chuckled as she looked at Bianca over Heaths shoulder as he held her in a warm embrace

"4 hours with a depressed, hormonal, lonely pregnant lady is a long time, trust me" Heath teased, flinching and pulling a mock hurt look as Bianca slapped his arm playfully

"Joking I love you really" he smiled as he kissed the top of Bianca's head, Charlie smiled as Heath shook his head and mouthed 'no I don't'

"Oi!" Bianca gasped, jabbing Heath in the ribs

"You know I'm kidding hunny" Heath said as he cuddled her tightly

"mm I know" Bianca mumbled against his lips, they were brought apart by a small coughing sound from the doorway, followed by someone clearing their throat

"Yeah...um guys, as much as we are loving the public displays of affection, are you gonna invite us in?" Ruby smirked as Bianca and Heath pulled apart

"Sorry" Bianca blushed into Heaths shirt "Come in" she ushered them to the living room, taking a seat next to Charlie on the couch, Heath leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Ruby!" A voice shrieked from the doorway

"April!" she squealed, running up and engulfing her friend in a hug

"Hey umm why don't you girls go and take your catch up into Aprils room" Bianca suggested from the couch, both girls nodded in unison, lingering on the top of the stairs to listen in to the conversation

"April I'm not an idiot, get off that top step now" Bianca shouted, her reply was the loud thudding of footsteps continuing along the landing before the door slamming. Silence.

Heath and Bianca stared intensely at Charlie as the silence arose between the three of them, Charlie laughed slightly

"Ok seriously guys if you want me to leave again, those stares are doing the trick" she joked as Bianca and Heaths expressions softened

"Sorry, we just thought you'd gone…for good" Bianca laughed, a smile settling on her face at the reality that Charlie had changed her mind

"It's been 4 hours!" Charlie laughed before continuing "And besides, plans change"

"More like reality kicks in" Heath chuckled, the silence settling again between them, it wasn't awkward, rather content.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked

"Reality…feelings" Heath insinuated, raising his eyebrows slightly as the same bland look settled on Charlie's face "Begins with a B ends with an X" he continued, Charlie laughed as he gave up on his subtlety but still refused to comment

"He knows you left" Bianca's smile faded as she saw the sadness dawn over Charlie's face

"He does?" Charlie asked, a lone tear falling down her cheek

"Oh he does" Heath nodded from the couch opposite

Bianca let out a sigh as she watched Charlie fidget, uncomfortable under their gaze "Are you going to talk to him Charlie, at least explain…why you were leaving?" Charlie felt her palms start to get clammy at the thought of having that conversation with him, how she left out of jealousy, how could that excuse her for not saying goodbye?

"It's just the thought…explaining to him" Charlie stuttered, her breathing quickening slightly

"Yeah well right now I don't think he could get anymore upset if you even tried" Bianca said honestly, Charlie nodded sniffing the tears back. She wasn't ready to see him, let alone explain.

…

The whisky burned his throat as he poured the remainder of the bottle into the empty glass. He was on his ninth one, but nothing could kill the pain that seared inside him. Not even alcohol floods out the pain. She was still gone and he was still alone.

He closed his eyes as he read through her letter again, for the 17th time in the past 10 minutes

_**Brax,**_

_**If you're reading this, I'm already gone **_

_**I'm sorry for not saying goodbye but I hope this letter is enough for you**_

_**You know I love you, I will always love you, but I need to get on with my life and you need to live yours…Leanne's a nice girl, I hope you find happiness **_

_**Charlie x**_

The letter had been smudged with black ink and tearstains, some of the paper still slightly wet by her cries; she'd never answered the one question: Why?

"We're closed" he grunted upon hearing the sound of heels clonking up the stair case, but still he didn't turn to see who it was. To be honest he didn't care, it wasn't going to be her walking up those stairs, so why would he care?

"I'm here to pick up a pizza for Davison" The woman called, her voice calm and collected, as Brax turned round he could see her composure was the same

"Like I said, we're closed, so get out" Brax slurred, swiping the glasses off of the bar, causing them to shatter over the floor in his spur of the moment rage

"Well I'd like my dinner"

Brax scoffed "Well you're not getting it" he said bluntly

"Brax right? I'm sorry, I just assumed I'm a councilor at Summer Bay High" Brax just grunted, confused and disorientated " I've seen your brother a few times, about his stint in juvie, Casey"

"That's nice" Brax said, pouring himself another glass from a new bottle

"Don't you think you should leave the booze for a bit?"

"I can drink alone if I want to" Brax snarled

"Drinking alone is one thing, but smashed out of your head is another" she frowned "Do you wanna talk?" Brax was pretty good at hiding his feelings and his expression stayed blank at her comment

"I'll take that as a no then?" She muttered

"Dead set that's a no" Brax grunted, chucking his glass on the floor and downing the bottle, only to see her shadow still hovering over him "Look, you can't fix me, no one can, some people are just broken and you can't fix them" he sighed, slamming the bottle down on the bar and looking her straight in the eyes "So get out"

…..

"Heath" Brax slurred as he wobbled up the pathway to Bianca's house, leaning on the trellis for guidance "Honey I'm home" he mocked, thudding loudly on the door and practically falling through, when Heath opened it up

"Woah steady on Princess aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he muttered, heaving Brax up and steadying his feet, Brax being unaware of her presence in the room, the source of his stirring grief.

Charlie's feet were rooted to the spot as her gaze fell on the all too familiar figure before her. She watched as he broke down on his younger brother, the poker face slipping away rapidly. It'd only been 6 hours but he was different to how she remembered him.

He looked rugged and rough around the edges.

His eyes that once burned bright were hollow and lost.

Seeing him lost and lonely brutally reminded her, that her feelings for him had not changed at all, he was still the only man she loved. The broken man she loves.

She felt her eyes cloud up with tears as he looked up, staring her head on, she unsuccessfully tried to compose herself, but seemed to find that her grip on the arm of the couch just seemed to get tighter by the millisecond.

"Brax" she whispered, her voice almost inaudible, but still very much heard by him

He stared at her, blinking furiously, sure that the alcohol was playing tricks with his mind, yet still she stood, planted firmly to the spot, still very much there. He wondered why she was back, was she here for good? Had she change her mind? Or was he such an insignificant part of her life that she'd just forgotten to say goodbye to him?

"Charlie" he murmured, his lungs constricting at the sight of her, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, he could see her face again, her beauty before him in the dim light, yet he harbored mixed feelings towards her, concealing them tightly as his face again regained its expressionless look. He watched intently as her eyes darted around the room before finally settling on him, he could see the lone tear making its way down her cheek, he wanted to catch it, but his mind refused. She'd hurt him, destroyed him. Her lips trembled as she went to speak but found herself lost for words.

Silence filled the air as neither Brax or Charlie moved nor spoke, Heath cleared his throat slightly, but still neither were brought back to reality, the tension was inescapable, both parties not willing to break first.

"You know it might be good if we go to bed" Bianca directed to Heath, motioning him towards their bedroom

"He's drunk Bianca I don't think this is a good idea" Heath muttered in her ear as they headed towards the stairs "I'll linger here" he said, letting go of her hand gently as he sat at the top of the stairs, listening to the conversation play out

Charlie fiddled with her hands as she tore her eyes away from Brax "I-"

She began to speak but he cut her off to quickly "You left" She looked up into his eyes and saw the pain he bore within them

"I can explain" She started before closing her eyes and instantly regretting the words that involuntarily escaped her lips

"Can you?" he chuckled "Well I'd like to hear it, unless your gonna keep me in the dark about that one too" he stared coldly at her, as if she was a stranger to him, she tried to hold the tears back as he looked through her blankly, the person that could once bring laughter to her on her worse days looked back at her as if she was nothing to him, he held his barriers up and he had no intentions of bringing them down to somebody who clearly in his mind felt so little towards him.

"I'm sorry" she murmured, he tore his eyes away from her gaze and to the floor as a tear hit the tiles, she tried to catch his eyes with pleading eyes, but he was to disgusted to look at her "I'm sorry" she repeated even louder

"You're sorry for what, Charlie? For what?" his voice was calm yet laced with anger "What are you sorry for? Leaving? Not saying goodbye? Or your own selfish reasons?" her tears rushed down her cheeks as he won the battle

"I don't want you to be sorry, because I'm not" he stared at her ruthlessly through callous eyes, the reality of his words crashed down on her, cutting her like a knife

She nodded her head silently, her tears still cascading down her cheeks

"You left me to get on with my life so you could get on with yours, what more is there to it?"

"You know there's more to it than that a-" he cut her off again, refusing to hear what she wanted him to

"Is there? Because if there was, we would have said our goodbyes" she flicked her eyes up to meet his, trying to get him to feel that she shared the same pain as him, the pain of being apart, but she felt useless, he wouldn't succumb to her silent cries

"I was just trying to make it easier" she whispered, mustering up her strength as her feet subconsciously stepped towards him, only for him to back towards the door. Part of him longed to let her step into his arms, but part of him refused her comfort, she was the source of his pain. A sad silence filled the air

"Well it wasn't easy so congratulations" Brax sighed "Why are you back?"

"I was making irrational decisions, not thinking things clearly, Ruby made me see sense and we drove back" Charlie said, her voice becoming a whisper as she finished

"I found out from Heath, Charlie, Heath!" Brax said, raising his voice as he himself realized just how much she'd hurt him

Charlie willed herself to speak up, but the only words that she could muster were "I'm sorry."

"Nah, I don't wanna hear you're apology Charlie, it means nothing anymore, I just thought I meant more to you…" His words ceased as he spoke, not wanting to accept the fact that he probably was just nothing to her, his words stung her "I tried to talk to you, you ignored me, then left" he said sadly, this time his voice upset and tortured at her actions

"You do mean a lot to me Brax." she whimpered

"Clearly not." He stated, refusing to let remorse get the better of his pride

"That's exactly why I couldn't say goodbye, I wouldn't of been able to go if I saw you, I couldn't have gone," Brax shook his head aggressively at her

"Don't play mind games with me Charlie." Managing to restore movement to her body, Charlie briskly wiped away her tears

"I'm not Brax!"

"You are!" he said, continuing to stare at her coldly

"Then why am I back?"

"Nup Charlie, what's done is done." he lied "We're nothing." he said, ignoring the dull ache and pleading from his heart to stop and hold her, he could tell she was breaking at his words, but he wanted her to feel how he felt, feel a surge of his pain, he refused to acknowledge her torn state and continued on with has rampage "We're nothing, you're just somebody I used to know so I don't care and I don't want to know, you're damaged goods!" he knew his words were cold and harsh yet he refused to let his walls come crashing down, "Now can you do me a favour? Stop trying to mess me up, stop playing your little games and stop making huge decisions that affect me," he watched as his words played brutally on her mind, yet he still turned his back as she ran past him, trying to muffle out her tears, retreating to her room.

"Way to go man, way to go." Heath sighed disappointingly from the stair case as Brax stared into the distance, his mind not wanting to register the huge mistake he'd just made.

THE NEXT DAY….

"Still moping then?" Heath asked as he walked into Angelo's the following morning, instantly pouring himself and his brother bourbon as he took the stool next to Brax.

"Thanks." Brax nodded his head towards the bourbon in appreciation

"Wanna talk about last night?"

"Nope." Brax said, dismissing the comment almost completely

"She's pretty messed up." Heath said, smirking as Brax pretended to be disinterested

"Who?" Brax asked, deciding to play dumb

"Oh you know just this hot brunette chick that I know that cried herself to sleep last night…" Brax sighed and slammed the papers down behind him

"Is she ok?" He asked, he may have been angry and infuriated with her, but most of his words to her were heat of the moment lies, he still cared deeply for her, he still loved her

"I don't know…I've spent all morning trying to coax her out of her room that she's bolted shut and convince her that you didn't mean what you said." Refusing to budge at Brax's ignorance Heath continued

"Don't you realize how much you've hurt her? And Ruby's wondering why Charlie has locked herself away…you didn't even try to understand Brax". Heath proceeded

"Well what did you want me to say Heath? Did you want me to pour my heart out to someone who DOESN'T EVEN CARE? Because that's NOT going to happen!" Anger was laced through Brax's voice yet you could still see it was evident he was hurting, Heath had a choice, he either pushed him to breaking point or let him be.

"I just can't believe you didn't TRY BRAX!" Heath yelled at his brother, shaking his head in disappointment, never did Heath think he'd see the day when he was defending Charlie, yet somehow, somewhere along the track he'd began to care, and here he was, jumping to her defense.

"Well Heath I guess you better suck it up. She shut me down and left without so much as a good bye, so don't try to guilt trip me Heath…because this, this isn't my fault." Brax said angrily, slumping further into the stool, ignoring Heath's glare upon him. For once he was being the immature one of the brothers, the one holding things together. The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence, the tension rippling through the air. Eventually Heath spoke up

"I know you're angry, I get that Brax I do, but I don't get you. You mope around when she's gone, you mope around when she's back…I wouldn't be surprised if she turned around and ran for the hills. But she's here and trying and you, you just stood there and did nothing except act out of spite." Heath cringed at his brother as Brax downed the rest of the bourbon "Do you really hate her that much Brax?" Brax stared apathetically into the distance, of course he cared, he was just afraid to show how much he did, he didn't purposely upset her, he would never do that.

"I know you're hurting, but you need to let her explain, ignoring her isn't gonna keep you warm on a cold winter night." Heath continued "You don't know what kind of state she was in when she left, she didn't do it to hurt you…there's only so much one person can take…" Heath said swiping the bourbon off of the bar and heading to the office, leaving Brax consumed in his own thoughts, praying his brother may have seen sense and listened to what he'd said.

…..

Charlie sighed, rubbing her eyes furiously as she awoke in the morning, her thoughts consumed by Brax and his angered face embedded in her mind. She opened her door to see Ruby and Bianca sitting at the breakfast table with bowls of cereal and plates of toast

"Hey how are you feeling?" Ruby asked as Charlie slumped down next to Bianca

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Charlie said blankly as she poured herself some cereal and nicked some of Ruby's toast, feeling her daughters glare heavily upon her, Charlie sighed, finally meeting her daughters eager eyes

"Ruby, seriously, I'm fine, leave it!" Charlie said bluntly, digging into her cereal, she felt deflated and broken, all she wanted to do was break down and cry, but she wanted to convince Ruby that she could cope, she was coping, but how could she do that when even a stranger could tell from her eyes she was troubled.

"We could all hear you and Brax last night Charlie, you don't have to pretend-"

"I'm not pretending Ruby, I'm fine!" Charlie stared angrily at her daughter

"I'm just trying to help." Ruby muttered

"Well you're not helping, so don't try to!" Charlie snapped, instantly regretting her harsh words as Ruby stormed past her and Bianca up the stairs

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on her?" Bianca asked as Charlie sat with her head in her hands

"Don't you start." she said, shaking her head, sighing Bianca knew trying to pressure Charlie was a risk, but she'd have to take it, Bianca looked up at Charlie with curious eyes

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened with Brax last night Cha-"

"No," Charlie replied simply, still avoiding her friend's eye contact

"But Charlie I really think you shou-"

"Well tough, it's not up for discussion ok? I don't want to talk about it!" Charlie glared at her until storming out the door.

….

She had been walking for what felt like a lifetime, he'd officially broken her, wormed his way through her barriers and now she was bare and vulnerable. Charlie trudged along the beach, falling down with her head in her hands as she examined the calm crystal clear blue horizon before her, how come the one place that gave her comfort had now abandoned her, she'd usually be able to clear her head here, but now it was just as empty and meaningless as everywhere else. She'd inflicted the pain that loomed inside her on herself and now she had to pay for it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the slight figure that sat next to her

"So I made up with Casey, we're back together." Ruby said optimistically, examining her mothers worn eyes and trailed down her sunken cheeks

"That's good…" Charlie smiled weakly at her daughter "I'm sorry," She said, so quiet it was almost inaudible

"It's ok, I shouldn't have pushed it." Ruby said, looking over at Charlie, squeezing her hand

"You had a right…" Charlie nodded reluctantly, Ruby sucked in a deep breath before turning back to her mother

"You need to open up to someone Charlie. You need to stop lying to us and to yourself, hiding your problems isn't going to make them go away." her voice was calm and collected as she spoke, she wasn't poking her nose in, she was inviting Charlie for some words of honesty and a chance to express her pain. Charlie had no control as she looked over at Ruby, her tears gliding down her cheeks

"I just want him to be happy." Charlie sobbed uncontrollably in Ruby's arms

"And he was with you Charlie." Ruby said calmly as her mum leant on her

"No, no I can't give him what he wants." Charlie whispered

"Have you asked him what he wants?" Ruby said calmly, wiping Charlie's tears from under her eyes "Because I'm pretty sure Brax wants you."

"No, he hates me." Charlie said shakily

"Did he say that?" Charlie looked up timidly at her daughter

"Not in so many words but-"

"Well there you go then." Ruby smiled cheekily as she nudged Charlie's arm "Charlie no matter what, Brax wouldn't hate you, he's upset and angry but he'll cool down, just give him time," Ruby said reassuringly, Charlie thought carefully about her reply

"And what if its just not meant to be?"

Rub gawked at her mother "Well I find that hard to believe when you both look so broken without each other." Charlie turned her face away again, looking to the horizon as she found herself yet again trying to regain her composure

….

Charlie found herself walking the all too familiar pathway to Bianca's house, hugging herself protectively as she tried to stop the tears that had threatened to consume her on her lonely walk home. She stopped as she noticed the all too familiar figure leant on the doorway, her heart lurched to her throat as she saw him, coming to a standstill as she stood a meter away from him

"The door was unlocked but I didn't want to go in…no one was home," He said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She said apprehensively, hugging herself tighter as his presence unnerved her

"I thought that would be pretty simple Charlie." Brax said confidently as he took a step closer to her.

"Well I don't have the energy for another argument Brax." her bottom lip quivered as she spoke

"And I'm not here to give you one." he replied.

**Ooooh! So what do you reckon? Will Chax talk it out? Or will they crumble again? I'll update soon I promise I won't leave you hanging! x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and pm's and alerts, everything! **

**I just wanted to let you know that Natalie is not going to come between Charlie and Brax in this story, I'd never let that happen!**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter x**

**CHAPTER 28- What's really going on?**

"Milk no sugar, just how you like it" Charlie said, placing the coffee mug on the table, not too far from Brax

"Thanks" he smiled weakly at her, she returned his smile, for a mere second bringing her eyes up to meet his before focusing on the steamy mug in front of her

"I'm sorry" he said, placing his hand over hers, she looked on gently at their hands, reveling in the feeling of his touch for a small moment until reluctantly pulling away and tearing her gaze from his.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, you're angry" she whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke

"Nup, nah I was drunk, I didn't mean what I said…going off at you like that…" he trailed off, hoping he hadn't pushed her away to the point of no return. His heart cracked at the core as a silent tear slid down her cheek "Hey, what are the tears for?" he asked, reaching over and gently tracing his thumb over her cheek, catching the tear as it fell

"Did you find my note?" she asked hesitantly, ignoring his last question, he silently nodded his head, bringing his eyes up to catch her gaze

"Yeah the afternoon you left, when I was at Angelo's" he said sadly, bringing his hand down from her cheek and resting it on the table, sweeping it in a brushing motion, something Charlie knew to well, he was nervous and shaken. She clamped her hand down softly on his, meeting his eyes

"You do that when you're nervous" she whispered, he smiled faintly at how much she knew him, how that one small action put his mind at ease, she'd found him out, now there was nowhere to hide

"Did you read it?" She asked hopefully, he gave her a small nod before breaking his hand away from hers and placing his own clasped together in front of him

"I read it, but I still don't get why you left…I'm still confused" he said, his eyes longing for her to explain, she nodded weakly bringing her path of sight away from his expectant, hopeful gaze and back to the oak table underneath her

"When Sid told me about um…" her voice shook as she spoke "the chances of having kids was getting slimmer…I thought you deserved better, but then seeing you with Leanne; it hurt, the thought of living without you seemed easier than the thought of seeing you holding someone else in your arms everyday and so I left, it felt like the easy way out." she felt Brax's gaze upon her, they sat in a awkward silence until Brax finally spoke up

"You do know I have no feelings for Leanne," he said gently "I still lo-" he stopped his sentence, changing his wording "care about you" Charlie shook her head abruptly

"If you cared me, you wouldn't have jumped into bed with her", both of them avoiding the L word that they felt strongly towards each other, tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke, he clenched his fists together and bowed his head at her words, she watched him through her clouded eyes,

He shook his head aggressively "You can't tell me how I feel Charlie,"

"I know that, I'm just stating what you already know"

Brax clenched his eyes shut, inhaling deeply as he spoke "Nup Charlie, I want you, only you, if I can't have kids with you, then I don't want kids at all" Brax said desperately, despite the searing pain of having her leave him, he still spoke how his heart felt about her

"You can't say that in two years time you'll feel the same," he looked at her, a tear falling from his eye, did she really think that he felt so little about her that he would leave her

"How could you say that Charlie?" he said, "Nothing, nothing could ever change how I feel about you-" he paused, his eyes meeting her gaze "You could of spoken to me about how you felt." she looked at him registering the sorrow in his eyes

"Don't say that."

"Don't say what?" he sighed "Charlie, do you have no trust in me?"

"I do." she replied instantly

"Do you?" he questioned, glaring at her from across the table "Because if you did you would have talked to me," he said, looking at her attentively

"Brax you said yourself, I'm damaged goods…" she finished in a whisper, recalling the events of the previous night in her head, his bewildered eyes looked on at her

"Charlie the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," he said, burying his head in his hands, shaking his head aggressively

"But its still on the list." she stated quietly as if she were weary of his reaction "You should probably go, get back to Leanne"

"Did you not hear a word a just said-"

"No I heard you loud and clear"

"Is this the big problem, Leanne?" Brax asked, searching her expression for answers

"No, not really…" Charlie said anxiously, her fingers drumming on her coffee cup

"Nice to hear you're so sure about that one Charlie!"

"Brax-"

"I'm not leaving until you spill the beans," he said adamantly, leaning back and crossing his arms "And even though that door's wide open, you won't leave, because you won't be able to stay away either."

"You should go."

"I told you no."

"Well I'm telling you, I don't want to talk. And you shouldn't be here, making sure I'm ok, when blondie is probably looking for you"

"Oh yeah and says who?" Brax said, frustrated

"Say's me!" Charlie shouted, her hands slamming down on the table, her tone matching his before Brax could answer the tapping of footsteps sounded through the kitchen, Brax ran his fingers through his hair, cursing his brother and Bianca for walking in on them

"Sorry are we interrupting?" Bianca asked as she noticed the awkward tension between the two. Brax shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes darting away from Charlie's, Bianca looked at Charlie, her eyes full of confusion

"No, nope Brax was just leaving." Charlie said uneasily, her eyes registering the abrupt movement of Brax's figure, Charlie brushed her cheeks with the back of her hand, wiping away the remaining tears as Brax paced silently out of the house. She sucked in a deep breath as he left without a word, resisting the urge to break down in front of her best friend and Heath.

…**..**

"I take it there's no point in me asking how your day's been then?" Bianca asked as she eased herself down into the couch next to Charlie, tucking one leg underneath her and staring at her friend with pleading eyes

"No, no there's not much point." Charlie sighed before turning to her friend who had a questioning look on her face "God how do I manage to screw everything up Bianca!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air

"You don't screw _everything_ up Buckton, just the stuff with Brax." Heath said carelessly as he cracked open a beer and turned to the TV

"That's it Heath, you offer emotional support babe." Bianca scoffed

"Anytime," Heath said, rolling his eyes before sitting up and looking intently at Charlie "I'm just saying, you and Brax are both miserable why not just get it together? You both know more than anyone what its like to waste valued time yet you still insist on wasting more, I don't get either of you"

Bianca dismissed Heaths fairly logical comment and turned back to Charlie "You know what you need to get your mind off of things?" She said excitedly, Charlie looked back nervously

"A girls night in, me, you, Leah, Marilyn and Roo, oh and the new councilor, oh what's her name?"

"Natalie." Heath butted in, earning a curious look from Bianca and Charlie

"She's Casey's councilor ok? I'm innocent!" He laughed, holding his hands up in surrender

"Casey has a councilor? Brax never said anything." Charlie said, still confused

"Well Buckton, considering you haven't been on talking terms for the past week and a half, he's not gonna come running to you about his brother problems is he?" Heath scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief, turning back to Charlie, and shooting her an apologetic look before smiling cheekily at her best friend

"Friday, girls night in, deal?" Bianca asked, holding her hand out for Charlie to shake it. Charlie's lips sheepishly curled into a small smile before firmly shaking her friends hand, both of them wearing cheeky grins on their faces.

…**..**

He sat staring blissfully out to the horizon, trying to push back the memories of the past hour to the back of his mind. Trying to erase the images of her charcoal tear stained cheeks, as she looked deep into his heart. Failing deeply he found the only thought that floated through his mind was the fear that she may leave him again. Arriving on the beach usually brought him a sense of clarity, however this time he only found himself more confused than before, did she want to see him? Or was her coming back only for the sense of guilt she felt for not finalizing their break up? Or were the tears that fell down her cheeks as genuine as his? Did she miss him as much as he missed her or was Brax just trying to give himself false hope, was the thought of being with her unconditionally leading him to a fool's paradise? Groaning he picked up a pebble and skimmed it across the calm waters, his anger being conveyed in the harsh ripples erupting on the surface.

Struggling to find a feeling of content he slumped back down into the sand, it'd felt like he'd been here a life time, trying to get her image out of his head, yet somehow it'd only been ten minutes…the one person that taught him how to love and gave him the right to be loved had been the person to make his heart broken. Maybe he was just one of those people that have been destined to live a life of solitude, maybe he was better off that way, or maybe he was just trying to take the easy way out.

Walking down the beach Natalie squinted out to sea, her mind settled on her Casey's brother's distraught features when she met him the other night, her brain trying to piece him together as she trudged along, her mind finally settled on the sand below her, relishing in the feeling of the warm grains rushing over her feet as they sank into the sand, gazing up the beach she saw a familiar figure hunched over, holding something small in his hand and letting go with one harsh swipe that disrupted the sea's calm flow. She saw the intense lines on his brow crease even further

"Your look miserable you know that?" Natalie said, coming to a standstill in front of him, holding her sandals in one hand

"Do I, and let me guess you know that because you have a little certificate right?" Brax chuckled, looking at her and shaking his head

"No, anyone could see that." she said, taking a spot on the white sand next to him, she peered at him curiously, Brax just carried on ignoring her presence, pretending not to be annoyed by her existence in his personal space.

"Do you want to talk?" She offered, her eyes remaining glued on him

"Does it look like I want to talk?" He questioned

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"Well no. No I don't," he said bluntly, waving his hands at her, gesturing goodbye in a bid to get her to go away. She didn't move. "Anything else?" he asked her, sticking out his bottom lip

"No, just Casey said you've had a lot on your plate lately, I just wondered if you wanted someone to talk to" She said blandly, he looked at her, not until then had he paid any attention to what she was rambling on about

"Did he now?" Brax scoffed "Well that's none of your business" Brax barked

"And Casey knows that, which is why he didn't tell me what was bothering you" She explained, raising her voice to match his

"Well good, he knows where his loyalty's lie," Brax said, nodding in approvement

"Yeah he does…But do you?" she said, shuffling sideways so she was facing him

"What's that supposed to mean?' Brax hissed

"Well it's just you seem quite distant, I'm wondering if Casey gets all the attention and support he needs right now?" Brax's head shot up abruptly, who was she to judge him

"Right and you got all that from one conversation did you?" She stared at his icy exterior as his cold eyes examined her, immediately making her feel intimidated by him "Just stay the hell away from me, and the rest of my family for that matter" he heaved himself up and walked briskly away from her, his mind still unable to rid it's thoughts of Charlie.

…**.**

Witnessing the icy exchange, Ruby ran after Brax, watching as he slumped down "What was that all about?" Ruby asked

"Nothing, nothing just someone sticking their nose in where it's not welcome." he sighed, leaning back into the sand, using his arms for support

Ruby searched his hidden expression for a while before biting the bullet "Wanna talk?" She offered, Brax immediately shook his head aggressively, his gaze set firmly on the sand beneath him, not wanting Ruby to see the pain he was in

He regained his composure just enough to look up from the sand, still avoiding her eye contact "No not really…" he trailed off "Anyway, how are you going?"

"Alright I guess" Ruby mumbled

"That doesn't sound very convincing" Brax questioned, brushing the sand and patting the space next to him

"Casey's just been distant lately…for a week or two now…" Ruby explained, glancing at him questionably, hoping he'd have the answers she was searching for, only to be dumbfounded by his response

"Well you'd have better luck asking her than me." Brax sighed; pointing his index finger in the path the councilor took

"Who is she?" Ruby asked curiously, pointing over to Natalie's now distant figure

"Casey's 'councilor.' " Brax scorned

Ruby raised her eyebrows in delusion "Casey has a councilor?"

"Apparently so" Brax said mockingly, before his eyes lit up a little, his mind snapping up an idea "How about a daddy, daughter day out?" he asked hopefully, thinking getting away from the bay for the day would do them both good.

"For real?" she beamed

"For real." he clarified, chuckling at the grin on her face that looked like a child on Christmas morning "I was thinking about taking you to the city, shopping, lunch…" Brax trailed off, examining her now extremely excited expression

"Shopping really, me and you going shopping?" she laughed, imagining Brax buying clothes

"Yeah, don't laugh at me!" he said, punching her arms playfully

"I'm not laughing!" she said, struggling to breath through her fit of giggles

"I just thought it might help us both take our minds off of things," Brax said honestly

"Your on." Ruby nodded, pushing up off of her feet and holding out her hands to heave Brax up

"Good, listen I've got a few things at Angelo's to sort out but I'll pick you up at 11?" Brax offered, edging towards the direction to Angelo's

Ruby nodded, turning back to him as she headed home "Sure" she said, holding her thumbs up

"And make sure you let Charlie know." Brax said, pointing his index finger sternly at her

…

"Shopping, you and Brax?" Charlie questioned

"Yes, please, pretty please Charlie! It's a daddy daughter day out!" she begged, placing her hands together in prayer form as she battered her eye lashes at her mother. As much as Charlie's heart warmed at Ruby calling Brax dad, she couldn't help but feel guilty at how she'd let him become such a part of her life and now flushed him out as quickly as she could, not stopping to acknowledge Ruby's feelings towards him.

"Yes, but on one condition." Charlie said firmly "Be back by 5." she said, kissing her daughters forehead gently as she skipped out the door to find Brax.

…**..**

"I can't believe you've brought all that!" Ruby giggled as her and Brax strolled through Yabbie Creek, his arms weighed down with bags, some belonging to him and some for Ruby

He chuckled at her "You brutally forced me and ganged up on me with the shop lady!" he lied, nudging her in the ribs

"Did not!" she said, poking his arm roughly for payback

"Did too!" he said, straining his voice

Ruby giggled at him, hooking her arm around his so they walked arm in arm "Well I reckon you're trying to impress someone…" she teased, winking at him

"Really and who might that be?" Brax said, pretending to be dumbfounded by her mocking comment

"Just a someone." she giggled

…**..**

"What's on your mind?" Ruby asked, despite the natural conversation between the two, her intense glare on Brax hadn't gone unnoticed by him as they ate, Brax knew full well what she was getting at, she was bound to ask at some point.

"Nothing, its nothing" He said, running his hands over his face as he slumped into the chair "Nah just this stuff with Charlie and…" he threw his head back, letting out a loud sigh, shaking his head from side to side as he tried to piece together his emotions

"Its ok to talk about it you know" Ruby said reassuringly, giving him a light smile from across the table, dropping her knife and fork to her plate and glaring at him with some what pleading eyes from across the table

"I beg to differ" Brax sighed, rubbing his eyes

"She'll come round"

"Na, she won't not this time…She's got this idea in her head that us not being able to have kids means I don't want her anymore" The sadness in his voice earning him a sympathized look from Ruby

"But that's ridiculous, did you guys even talk about kids before?"

"We did, spoke about the future, having one or two maybe, I guess from Charlie's point of view she doesn't think she's worth it now." Brax said, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat that had arisen on thinking how he could never win her back.

"Well you need to ask yourself what you want."

"I know what I want, I want Charlie." Brax said honestly

"Do you love her?" Ruby asked, mentally kicking herself for asking such a stupid question

"Is that a trick question?"

"So I take it you and Leanne are at a dead end then…how serious are you guys?" Ruby said, peering at him, her eyes squinted slightly

"Not very; she's not your mum." Brax said genuinely, Ruby nodded her head before asking another question

"Do you miss her? Charlie?"

"Yep, yeah its just been difficult lately, with Casey and not having Heath around…" Brax explained, finishing off his food and scraping the table with the palm of his hand, trying to avoid the aching feeling arising in his chest at how much he yearned for one of her hugs, just to be held by her once more, make him feel the comfort that had lately been lost.

"You just wish you had her to talk to?" Ruby guessed, leaning her head in her hand

"Yeah, yeah something like that" Brax said, smiling warmly at how grown up Ruby was.

…

"We're back mother dearest" Ruby chirped enthusiastically as her and Brax bundled through the door, laden with shopping bags, her smile instantly fell upon examining Charlie's tear stained face, something she'd seen far too much of latey "Hey what's wrong?" She dropped the shopping bags to the floor in an instant, running up to her mother and encasing her in her warm arms

"Ah nothing…" Charlie mumbled into Ruby's shoulder unreassuringly "umm, what did you buy?" she said, sniffing back her tears and peering into the bags

"Well I brought a few new dresses, Brax however, invaded the whole shopping centre." Ruby laughed, batting her eyelids at Brax

"I have you know I was brutally forced." Brax said, holding his hands up in surrender

"Really?" Charlie chuckled, shaking her head as she looked at all the bags strewn over the kitchen, and these were just Ruby's "Honest, and for somebody who didn't want to go shopping with their ultra cool dad, I'd say we had a pretty good time" Brax said smugly smiling at Ruby

"Well for any teenager, the prospect of going shopping with dad is a social suicide." Charlie giggled, leaning up against the counter

"Well the shop lady seemed to think I was cool." Brax retaliated

"Yep…she was probably working on commission!" Charlie giggled, causing all three of them to erupt in fits of laughter, however Brax and Ruby watched as Charlie's smile slowly faded and was overcome with that same overwhelming sadness

"Are you sure you're ok Charlie?" Ruby said, stepping into her mother's arms

"Yeah, yeah just being silly" she nodded grievously, Ruby nodded uncertainly before carrying her bags up to her room, upon hearing her footsteps fade into the distance Brax turned to face Charlie, tentatively moving towards her

"So are you gonna tell me what's really going on?"

**I hope you enjoyed that one, The reason for Charlie's tears will become clear in the next Chapter! x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again, thank you for the ongoing support, it's been amazing!**

**Here goes the next Chapter…**

**Chapter 29-Tuck me in**

Charlie smiled at his thoughtfulness and sucked in a deep breath, trying not to bring herself into tears.

"I'm j-just scared," Charlie whimpered, her voice shaking violently.

"Hey, hey, what about?"

"I had a meeting with a lawyer today," she admitted.

"Right, why did you have a meeting with a lawyer?"

"Jake's court c-case has…been m-moved forward," Brax nodded hesitantly, his heart breaking at the lone tear falling down her cheek

"Hey don't be silly," he shuffled forward slightly, holding her tiny hands in his own and wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, gently pulling her towards him "You have nothing to worry about ok? You and I both know that he'll go down for this." he said confidently, his expression still serious as he peered at her with concerned eyes.

"You don't know that," she whispered, her hands gently palming the front of his chest as she spoke timidly, staring down to the floor, watching as a silent teardrop harshly hit the tiles.

"Nup, even if he didn't go down, I will never, ever let him hurt you, or Ruby, you hear me, so no matter what, we're in this together," he smiled softly at her, removing his hand from her waist and tilting her chin up to his level so he was in her plain sight. She nodded anxiously, staring into his eyes for what seemed like eternity, she felt a shiver overcome her body as he continued to lightly stroke her chin with the pad of his thumb, sending the few fair hairs on her chin into static motion, he couldn't help but take a mental note of how beautiful she looked in the blissful moment, he instantly let a grin form upon his face as she buried her head into his chest, leaning into his touch, he nuzzled warmly into the crook of her neck as they shared a tender embrace, his arms enclosed firmly around her, holding her close and never willing to let her go.

"Is that what these tears are for?" He asked gently as he pressed his forehead up against hers.

"Kind of…" she said weakly, her voice had a twinge of vulnerability, something Brax had heard far too much of lately.

"What else is it?" he said comfortingly, gently bringing his arms up and down her back tenderly as she still rested in his embrace

"He pleaded guilty for attempted manslaughter," she said, glancing back down to his chest

"Manslaughter? Isn't that accidental?" asked Brax, dumbfounded by the news, Charlie nodded her head apprehensively as he spoke "Well that's bull we know he had his intensions!" Brax spoke angrily

"Yeah but the court don't know that Brax, Jake and his lawyer have been working a pretty strong case," Charlie said, tilting his face towards her as he glanced away from her, trying to take in the magnitude of her words.

"Well who in their right mind is representing him?" Brax said, still trying to absorb the shock.

"Hayley…" Charlie croaked, tears falling from her eyes

"Hayley? What? Isn't she behind bars?" Charlie shook her head, looking sadly up at him

"No evidence, you didn't see her, no one else saw the driver, as far as Joyce is concerned a lot of people drive white Audi's," Charlie spoke, shaking her head as she did.

"I don't believe this…" Brax said, freeing his arms from Charlie's waist to the back of his head, his voice rising slightly.

"Well it's happening." Charlie said timidly, picking at her nails as she spoke, trying to stop any remaining tears

"Well it shouldn't be!" Brax scoffed, pacing across the room

"That's not all." She said, rubbing her hand against her forehead

"Why am I not surprised?" Brax said, leaning against the kitchen units, looking at Charlie, and awaiting her response

"Hayley's going on the basis that Jake was on drugs, he wasn't thinking clearly, therefore, can't be responsible for his actions…" Brax shook his head, punching the wall violently, not being able to comprehend the news

"Na, this is NOT RIGHT!" he yelled, holding his head in his hands as he kept his train of sight firmly away from a tearful Charlie "He should be going down for murder Charlie, he killed our baby!" Brax said, tears perking up in his eyes

"Yeah don't you think I know that!" She choked out, wiping her sore eyes with her jumper sleeve "But the courts don't see it that way Brax," she said, meeting his dumbfounded eyes, sighing she mustered up the courage to find her weak voice again "Some people argue that life doesn't begin until birth Brax, when it comes to the law a fetus is a parasite, it lives off of something, therefore until a fetus is viable to sustain its own being, its not a human life, in the eye of the law, Jake didn't kill a human being."

"W-what, why?" Brax stammered as he looked on frustrated and broken, met by Charlie's equally pained eyes

"Hayley's just going by facts Brax, we can't argue with that…" she whispered, Brax silently nodded his head, wiping the tears from his eyes with his wrist

Both of them snapped their attention away from each other as Ruby bounded down the stairs in another new boho maxi dress

"What do you think of this one mum?" she grinned, her smile falling when she saw the tear stained faces before her "Mum are you crying?" Ruby asked, rushing towards Charlie before Brax had a chance to capture her in his embrace

"No, no I'm just exhausted that's all…" Charlie muttered, giggling slightly in a bid to prove she was fine.

"Come on Charlie, no more secrets, talk to me," Ruby pleaded.

"The court case has been moved forwards, Jake's lawyers have got a good case." Charlie whispered, wiping her cheeks.

"Well that doesn't change the fact he still shot you in cold blood." Ruby said instantly, Charlie refused to acknowledge her daughters truthful words, not wishing to draw her into the drama, wiping her eyes swiftly she changed the conversation.

"By the way it looks gorgeous sweetheart, how much was that one?" She said, raising her eyebrows at Brax, knowing he'd spoilt Ruby.

"$49…" She said timidly, gritting her teeth as Charlie's eyes widened

"And how many did you get?" She said, flabbergasted.

"Just a few." Ruby said, grinning cheekily at Brax, Charlie shook her head at him, walking over to the kitchen side and grabbing her purse.

"You didn't have to buy all that stuff for her." Charlie grinned, fishing around in her purse for money and looking up at Brax who rolled his eyes at her

"It was nothing really…' He said as she held out a wodge of notes in front of him

"No, I insist, take it. Go on, take it…"

Brax interjected "Nup, not happening." he said, looking at Charlie, who started to become tearful again at his kindness, no matter how much she seemed to push him away he seemed to be thoughtful and generous to her, yet all she saw when she looked into his eyes was sadness

"Well at least take $50 and stay for pizza." she insisted, wiping her eyes briskly

He grinned cheekily, biting his lip at her "Please, take it."

"Deal." he smiled, shaking her hand firmly, his thumb lingering over hers for a second, before Charlie cleared her throat and pulled away.

"I'm going to go and try another one on!" Ruby called up the stairs, Charlie smiled and shook her head at Brax as they heard Ruby's door slam shut

"She's strong, it won't get to her," he said reassuringly as he wiped Charlie's remaining tears from her rosy red cheeks

"I hope you're right…at least one of us isn't a wreck hey?" she chuckled, he sighed stepping into her with his arms outstretched, catching her as she fell into him

"This is so wrong, he is so wrong!" she sobbed against his chest as she clung to the back of his shirt, her nails digging into his back slightly

"I know…" he whispered, kissing her hairline gently, accepting that right now, despite what they'd been through they needed each other, Charlie needed him and he was more than willing to be there for her, in whatever form she needed. They both remained silent in each other's embrace; neither spoke a single word both content in the dream that was being in each other's arms

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, her voice barely audible

"For leaving you and blaming you and losing our b-baby, and…for shut- ting y-you out…" she stuttered, her breathing failing to support her

"Hey, hey Charlie." he said, his voiced raised slightly, she looked up at him faintly as he gripped her hands tighter "Charlie, it's ok I forgive you." he said, squeezing her hands gently trying to soothe her, knowing she was having another panic attack like at the hospital, her breathing still unregulated, she shook her head at him.

"What if Jake gets out?" Charlie whispered, her breathing restricting her further, herself realizing that her breath had still failed to catch her, her legs giving way as her own nightmarish thoughts took over her body.

"Charlie?" Brax said, leaning forward and catching her in his arms as she fell to the floor, seeing her in this state reminded him of her vulnerability; Jake was the one fear she had yet to overcome, the scars weren't just skin deep, they were to the bone, her emotional pain was clear to him.

"Charlie look at me!" He said sitting opposite her, as she hunched into a corner upon hearing his soothing voice again her head shot up, the pained, tear stained look of her cheeks and the crimson red blotches around her eyes were a photograph of grief Brax would never forget, her whole demeanor had changed, it was as though she was finally releasing her anguish that Jake had set upon her. In the minuet space of time Jake had been mentioned she had sequestered into the pit of darkness that had previously swallowed her with grief. Seeing more tears freely flow down her cheeks as her panic attack subsided Brax quickly crawled in next to her, both of them huddled on the kitchen tiles, Brax holding Charlie gently in his arms, pulling her into him, his own eyes glazing over with tears as her tears instantly dampened his shirt, her hands clung onto his shirt as she curled into him as she buried her body snugly into his own, his size and strength giving her the compassion she needed, he could see she was weak. The strength she had mustered to keep herself together throughout the last week, particularly the last day seeped out of her like water from a sponge. The mere thought of being in Jake's presence, breathing the same air as him, confronting her demons was overwhelming, encasing her with fear.

As Brax held her to his chest he wondered how one single person could destroy so many lives and still have the possibility of getting away scot-free. He knew one thing though as Charlie desperately clung to his body he would never let any harm come to her again, she had been the mother of his child and even if they were no longer together, he would do everything in his power to protect her from Jake, the lengths he was willing to go to keep her from harms way. But more than anything he wanted to let her know that, he wanted to tell her and express his care for her, but how? She snuggled into Brax more, allowing him to enfetter her in his arms; she closed her eyes and buried herself into his warmth, her own now soft breathing trickling down his neck

After several minutes of silence, Brax's grip still failed to loosen on her, his arms now tight, as if trying to compress him so he didn't release his own tears of hurt and sorrow

"I'm sorry…" Charlie whispered "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for all of this." she said, still clearly unsettled, the fear in her eyes still yet to subside as they stared at Brax

"Hey, hey I don't hate you, ok I love you…I love you." he said, bringing his hand to her face and smiling softly at her as her hand held onto his and she leant into his touch, her breathing calming at his words. He edged a little closer to her; still not taking her in his arms again how he wanted to. She looked up at him with wide eyes, immediately locking them with his, he nodded his head at her soothingly, and making it clear he'd meant every word. He slowly wound his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest as they knelt on the floor. Charlie leaned into his touch, closing her eyes against his chest as she relished the feeling of safety and security in his arms, neither of them said a word to each other, yet the comforting silence between them said everything that needed to be heard

Finally pulling away from her, Brax leaned his forehead up against Charlie's, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and tracing small circles on her back with his fingertips. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her small cheek, only then did he realize they were still sitting face to face on the cold kitchen floor; he stood up and held his hands out to her. Charlie instantly took them, squealing a little when he pulled her up so abruptly that she nearly fell into his arms. Getting lost in her eyes for a moment Brax cleared his throat and reverted his gaze from her and to their entwined hands

Not wanting to but knowing he'd probably have to Brax spoke up

"I should probably get going then aye?" he said, smiling and squeezing her cheek a bit as a disappointed frown set upon her face

"Or you could stay? For just a little bit." Charlie bit her lip.

He stared down at her, smiling as he grazed his lips lightly against her forehead "Ok, but only to tuck you in." he grinned at seeing the confused look upon her face,

"Tuck me in? Brax its 5:30" Charlie chuckled, glancing at the clock and back to him, their eyes immediately locking in the same trance.

"Yeah and you need some rest, its been a long day so you are going to go to sleep for a bit and I will bring you back some pizza when I get back from Angelo's." he said, whilst guiding her with his hands on her shoulders to her room.

"But I'm supposed to be getting us the pizza for you taking Ruby out!" Charlie moaned as she slumped down onto the edge of the bed, looking down at Brax who was kneeling in front of her.

"I don't care, you can buy me dinner another day, but right now Dr. Brax is looking after you, got it?" he demanded, gently caressing her thigh with the palm of his hand

"Brax I'm not ill," Charlie groaned

"Nup, nah your just tired, stressed, upset and had a panic attack on your floor." he stated bluntly "Now come on!" Brax said, pulling the duvet back and allowing her to crawl in, smiling as her hair splayed out beautifully on the pillows and her eyelids battered peacefully, she chuckled as he cocooned her in blankets

"Brax it's the middle of summer!" she giggled, taking his hands and stopping him from what he was doing.

"I know….I'm sorry…" he sighed, backing away slightly, only for her hands to pull him back.

"No don't be, thank you." She smiled softly, gently stroking her hand over his.

"What for?"

"For being here, enduring this…me…" she trailed off, her eyes darting away from his, he gently stroked the pad of his thumb against her chin, tilting her head back to look at him,

"You don't have to thank me Charlie, I'm always here and I always will be…you know that," He said, she nodded her head, knowing he meant it. It never seemed to matter how she felt or what emotions had been stirred up, Brax always seemed to know the right thing to say to her in her times of need, she smiled as he grazed his hand across her right cheek, her tears soaking up in the palm of his hand

"I promise I will never let him hurt you again." he said softly, Charlie looked up at him, nodding her head swiftly, accepting his warm kiss on her temple

"I know," she smiled softly, closing her eyes as his lips pressed gently against her forehead

"And don't forget it," he smiled, the springs of the bed creaking as he arose "You sure you'll be ok? I won't be long," he asked, worry evident in his eyes, she nodded her head slightly, smiling warmly at him,

"You have my number so-"

"I'll call if I need you…" she smiled getting the clarification he needed he slowly backed away towards the door, the knob clicking as it shut closed, upon hearing his footsteps fade away, Charlie instantly rummaged through her draw, grabbing what she needed. Brax's old shirt, she could never sleep without it, without part of him with her.

"Rubes!" Brax called up the stairs, he instantly heard her door unlock and her footsteps along the landing, he smiled as she stood looking down at him, another dress on

"I have decided, this is my favorite." she smiled, motioning her hands down the Aztec print maxi dress; he chuckled at her, nodding his head approvingly.

Brax was no expert but he had to admit, Ruby had a good sense of style, she wasn't looking for the tight revealing clothes all girls wore, she had her own mind, she was independent.

"Pizza?" he suggested.

"Yes please!" she grinned.

"I don't even have to ask which one do I?" he grinned.

"Hawaiian." she smiled sheepishly.

"So like your mum," Brax chuckled as he grabbed his keys and jacket from the kitchen side "Your mums asleep, so look after her, and hey, no partying whilst I'm gone," he joked as he walked out of the door, double checking it was firmly shut behind him.

…**..**

"Alright mate?" Brax nodded at Liam as he joined him behind the bar,

"Yep, its all good boss." Liam smiled as he served one of the other customers

"Good to hear." Brax said as he began pouring another customers drink and handed it to them across the bar.

"Can I ask you something?" Liam asked as the customers needing to be served disappeared. Liam turned to Brax, meeting Brax's curious eyes,

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" Brax asked, closing the till abruptly and turning to face Liam, his fingers drumming lightly on the side.

"Can I have the day off tomorrow?" Liam asked, placing his hands together in a prayer shape.

"Why?" Brax asked queerly,

"I'm moving out of Leah's and into a motel…" Liam grinned proudly

"Well look at you mate, moving up in the world!" Brax teased mockingly as he slapped Liam on the back.

"So why are you moving into a motel?" Brax asked curiously, working his way around the bar, yet still maintaining their conversation,

"Moving in there with a friend." Liam said shyly, not wanting Brax to know who it really was.

"Friend? Really mate, more like lady friend," Brax winked "So come on spill, who is she?" he grinned.

"Hayley." Liam said proudly, Brax's grin faltered, the anger evident on his face, Liam could feel Brax's heavy glare upon him even though their eyes made no contact,

"Mate, what are you doing? Cut her lose, get the hell out!" Brax said angrily, the venom in his voice sending shockwaves through the air.

"Brax come on, what has she done that's so bad?" Liam said patronizingly

"Well for starters, she run me down with HER CAR!" Brax yelled, latching onto the side trying to contain his anger

"You don't know that was her!" Liam argued, instantly regretting retaliating when he saw the look on Brax's face

"Well she's not welcome here." Brax spat venomously

"Brax you can't just ban her from eating here?" Liam pleaded

"Nup see I can, because its my restaurant," Brax whispered smugly into Liam's ear

"You can't just treat her like this for no good reason Brax I don't-"

Brax was quick to cut Liam off, the anger still painfully obvious in his voice "Get out!" he said bluntly

"What?" Liam said dumbfounded

"You heard me, you're fired, get out!"

"Brax-"

"OUT!" Brax yelled, pressing his palms against Liam and pushing backwards

"You know what, you can go to hell Brax." Liam spat as he stormed out of the restaurant; Brax shook his head, his tongue pressing on the inside of his cheek. There was one thing for sure; he was not letting that woman near anywhere near Charlie and there was no way she was getting to Ruby either, she wouldn't be inflicting any pain on them ever again.

Sighing as he watched Liam trawl out the restaurant, Brax knew he'd made a huge mistake, grabbing a pile of cash in the till, he started counting out the notes one by one until someone brought him out of his thoughts

"You look like you could use a drink," Leanne giggled as she reached over the bar and took Brax's hand in hers.

"Do I? Well as much as I'd love to," Brax began sarcastically "I have plans."

"Really? What are you up to?" She asked, sighing, Brax ran his hands through his hair, the look in his eyes telling her it was none of her business.

"Just plans." he said bluntly, moving his gaze back towards the money

She nodded reluctantly "Charlie," she stated knowingly, Brax immediately brought his eyes up to meet hers, nodding his head regretfully.

"You know what Brax forget it!" she snapped, screeching back the chair and storming out, sighing to himself Brax ran after her and out of the surf club

"Leanne!" He called only for her footsteps to quicken upon hearing his voice "Leanne, stop" He yelled, her feet stalled, but she still refused to turn and face him "Look, I took Ruby out today and Charlie said she would shout me pizza at hers, I didn't wanna take her cash so I said yes," Brax knew there was more to it than what he'd said, but the nod he'd received from Leanne was enough to know he'd fooled her, as much as he'd wanted to cut her lose, he didn't want to hurt her, besides as far as he knew, Charlie was still reluctant to get back with him.

…

Stepping outside the car Brax grabbed the Pizza's from the backseat and quickly slammed the door and dashed inside as another flash of lightning and a crash of thunder ripped through the air. Chucking the pizzas on the side he flicked the kettle on and leaned against the worktops.

"You alright mate?" Heath asked, slapping Brax's back as he joined him in the kitchen

"When did you get here?" Brax asked, ignoring Heath's last question,

"Me and Bianca arrived a little while ago why?"

"Nah I was just wondering if Charlie is still asleep" Brax stated matter of factly, almost as soon as he mentioned her name, deathly cries sounded from her room. Before Heath had a chance to react Brax had already bolted across and crashed through Charlie's bedroom door, Heath shortly following behind, a startled look in his eyes as he stared at Charlie who was clawing frantically at the bed covers.

"Please, please don't hurt me" she sobbed, her eyes still firmly shut closed, she just kept repeating please over and over again

"My god" Heath said, the horror strewn across his face and his eyes aghast at Charlie's ear piercing screeching that came from her lips, Brax fought back the tears as Charlie shook violently on the bed, desperately trying to keep whoever it was away from her whilst she was dreaming, Brax tremored whilst another one of her pleading screams tore through the air

"Charlie!" he called, edging his way towards the bed as she still fought back her nightmare.

"No…don't hurt me…please don't kill my baby please," she sobbed, her screams tearing through her throat.

"Charlie it's me, its Brax!" Brax said anxiously whilst trying to shake her gently awake, wincing as she clawed into his hands

"Please, No…no not it hurts to much please!" she wailed, pushing Brax away, mistaking him for Jake, then in an instant Brax launched himself to her, holding himself on all fours above her, taking her arms above her head.

"Charlie! It's me, it's Brax!" She woke up in a fright, her chest quickly rising and falling as her eyes snapped open, immediately trying to fight away from him, trying to turn to face away from everyone and towards the bed frame, avoiding all of the concerned eyes

"Hey, hey Charlie! It's Brax, its Brax," he said soothingly, seeing her slowly register who he was. She looked up at him wild eyed, her chest still rising heavily and her forehead dripping with sweat, she had tears streaming down her face and her mascara was smudged under her eyes, Brax slowly eased off of her and kneeled next to her as she began sobbing, quickly taking her in his arms as she began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest

"Sshh, ssh it's ok, your ok, I won't let him hurt you," Brax soothed, gently rocking her back and forth as her cries echoed through the room, clutching onto him gently as she let him hold her and comfort her. Brax glanced up to see the startled eyes of Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey staring at him, he closed his eyes briefly and kissed Charlie's hairline, still holding her contently close to him.

"Can you get me a cold flannel?" he said to Bianca, who immediately darted towards the bathroom, returning with a freshly wet flannel, Ruby still looked at Brax wild eyed, not fully understanding the extent of what had just gone on and leaning on Casey for support.

"My god Casey," she sobbed into his arms as he held her tightly "That was so scary…" she whispered as his hand stroked its way through her hair "I hate him, I hate Jake so much." she sobbed, Casey nodded, taking his hand and leading her into the living area as another one of Charlie's sobs echoed through the air. After a while of sobbing silently into Casey's chest, Ruby pulled away, looking at him doe eyed "Do you think she'll be ok?" she asked

"I don't think so, I know so." She nodded shakily as she buried her head back into his chest, wincing as her mum's sobs could still be heard throughout the house.

"Its ok, your ok," Brax soothed, still rocking her in his arms

"He was there…I was back there." she whispered, still imagining the terrible scene in her head as it replayed over and over in her mind

"It's ok, it was just a bad dream," he soothed, dabbing the flannel on her forehead, which was dripped with sweat buds, her grip on his back lightened up gently

"Brax," she sobbed, burying her head into his chest "I'm so scared," she mumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist

"Its ok babe, your safe, I won't let him hurt you, no one's going to hurt you." Brax whispered, dropping a lingering kiss on her forehead

"Please don't leave me," she cried, Brax felt his eyes sting at her words, he'd never leave her in his life time, encasing her in his arms, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped a quilt around her shivering frame

"Never in a million years" he said softly, gently rubbing her arms up and down to warm her up, her body still trembling and her tears felt like ice on his skin. His mere presence slowly calmed her down, slowly moving towards the head of the bed, Brax gave Heath and Bianca a small nod his discreet way of telling them he could take it from here.

Heath and Bianca sat in an eerie silence, flicking through the latest OK! Magazine on the sofa, Casey and Heath had retreated to Ruby's room, Casey still occupied in making sure Ruby was ok after the evenings ordeal

"Who's that?" Heath asked as he peered over Bianca's shoulder, looking eagerly at the article

"The duchess of Cambridge." Bianca said, grinning at his dumbfounded exterior

"The what of what?" Heath said, creasing his brow.

"The princess of England!" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Ah right that one." Heath said sarcastically "And her?" he asked, pointing to the article on the opposite page.

"That my dear is Katie Price," Bianca slapped him lightly, laughing as his eyes widened.

"Jeez look at that rack!" he said, nodding approvingly

"Heath!" Bianca squealed, hitting him with the magazine

"How long do you reckon before those to shack it up again?" Heath said suddenly, nodding his head towards Brax and Charlie's room, Bianca shook her head

"No, Charlie's not ready," she said adamantly

"Wanna bet?" Heath said cheekily "I bet they can't last more than a week without each other." Heath held his hand out, watching Bianca look at his had intensely "If I win, you pay may $40, if you win, I give you the best night of your life," he winked insinuatingly

"Err no, I would rather have the $40…" Bianca said slyly

"Ouch, way to bruise my ego!" Heath chuckled

"Well we have a deal!" Bianca giggled, shaking Heaths hand firmly.

…**.**

Brax draped his arm gently over Charlie, as she lay snuggled into his warmth, his gaze settled on her petite face. A grin was firmly placed over his lips as he listened to her soft breathing and he looked at her chest rising and falling gently, he chuckled slightly as he saw her hair splayed out and tangled against his chest, he even missed the way her hair fell down against him as she slept, the tiny little things that only Charlie could do to make him smile were the things he missed the most yet the things he'd cherished the least when she'd been his. Not being able to resist he gently combed his fingers through her hair and brushed his thumb over her rosy cheek, he smiled as her tiny hand reached up to touch his as he went to pull his hand away.

"No leave it there…it feels nice," she mumbled sleepily, smiling gently as his thumb caressed her cheek gently again

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Charlie shook her head and yawned gently

"You're all forgiven, that's the best sleep I've had in ages," she sighed gently, instantly placing her hand over his and leaning into his touch as his fingers lingered over her cheek "I'm sorry," She said, her eyes glazed over as she spoke "I'm just being an idiot, I should be stronger than this." she sighed as her tears won the fight and slid silently down her cheeks, dampening his bare chest.

"Hey, you are strong, you're so strong Charlie." Brax said, staring into her eyes as he spoke.

"But not strong enough for this," she muttered in disappointment "Whenever I close my eyes its like he haunts me…I can't do this Brax." she shook her head in sorrow as he watched her, shuffling quickly closer to her, he pulled her into his arms, she curled her tiny frame into him and clung on fiercely as he held her in his arms "Everything just hurts." she whispered through her tears, burying herself into him further, sinking into his arms. Brax found himself in his own battle as he fought back his own tears, pushing them back as he held onto her tightly, finding the will power to stay strong for her.

"What if he comes back?" she whispered, pulling away and looking into his eyes

"He won't I promise, I won't ever let that happen." Brax said firmly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ears as she held his gaze "I will never let him hurt you again. Ever, you hear me?" She nodded her head weakly as she looked at him straight on, his eyes filled with hatred and venom when he spoke "If he so much as looks at you in that court room, I swear I'll kill him!" Brax said truthfully, pulling her into him so that she fell gently against his chest, his finger tips drawing light circles against her back

"Thank you," she said, leaning her head into the crook of his neck

"Charlie, you don't have to thank me?" Brax asked, tilting his head to meet her eyes

"No I do…For staying here these evening-it feels safe when you're here" Charlie said honestly, blushing under Brax's gaze.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." he said softly, his lips curling into a small smile as the pink on her cheeks deepened into a crimson red, there was no point in denying it any longer, he was still deeply and unconditionally in love with Charlie, and that was never going to change, and everyday his love for her grew even more "I missed that," he said, stroking his thumb over her cheek, causing them to redden even more, she reached out her hand and ruffled his hair

"And I missed this too." she smiled widely at him

"You missed my hair? Of all things Charlie really?" he said, feigning disappointment

"No, the way its all rugged when you wake up," she said, cherishing the comforting silence that overcame them, her smile faded slightly as she remembered Leanne and their current situation, she shouldn't be here with Brax like this, he was spoken for and she wasn't one to steal someone else's man.

"Do you love her?" she asked softly, gazing into his eyes, the tension rising in an instant

"Love is a very strong word Charlie."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't love her Charlie, it's not the same, and it never will be, with anyone else," he finished

"I'm not angry with you," she whispered, still holding his eye contact

"I'd be angry with me, we break up and the first thing I do is get with someone else, I guess some things never change," he muttered, shaking his head softly

"You have changed Brax, you're pretty amazing and you should give you're relationship with Leanne a try," Charlie said weakly, knowing the words she was speaking were far from the truth of how she felt.

Brax exhaled loudly "I have tried."

"Think about the future, marriage, family, kids…" Charlie trailed off, seeing the hurt look on Brax's face.

"Charlie, we both know I don't want those things with Leanne, there's only one person I want that with," he said honestly

"Then why are you with her? You don't love her, you don't want a future with her so why?" Charlie asked, trying to keep her emotions in check as she spoke

"I was trying to make my self feel better." he mumbled, meeting her eyes as he shook his head and smiled quickly, before it faded again, his face overwhelmed with a look of sadness "I was using her to make my self feel good and to try and forget about you…but that failed because every night I'd wake up and there would still be that feeling of emptiness when I saw you weren't next to me," he said, shaking his head softly

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked emotionlessly, playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing and looking down to avert his eye contact

"Nup." he answered confidently "She wasn't you, couldn't come close, not for a second,"

**I really wanted to portray Charlie and Brax's raw fear of Jake, so far it's all been dealing with the baby, so I felt it was time to tackle the Jake issue and just how fearful Charlie is, not only of getting hurt again but also the thought of dying and having to leave Brax and Ruby behind.**

**I hope you enjoyed that one! Chax are getting closer…the next chapter will continue where this one finished, I know you will all enjoy what will happen…x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again**

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming, I'm loving that you guys are loving the story,**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 30- Things you do for love**

**3****RD**** Person POV…**

She shot her eyes up at his words, feeling them water instantly, dipping his head slightly he brushed his lips past hers, pecking them gently and waiting for her response, she didn't pull back at all, she timidly placed her hand around his neck allowing him to kiss her once more, cherishing the feeling of her lips against his he pulled her into him, gripping her hips gently as she wound her hands around his neck running his tongue seductively along her bottom lip only to be shocked when she pulled away abruptly.

Sucking in a breath she fought back her tears "Brax, we can't-"

"Can't what?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers as the intensity of the room deepened

"We can't do this and you know it," she said tearfully, running her hand across her lips and wiping away any trace of him. Brax sighed as he watched her turn away and walk across to the window, hearing her soft crying he moved over to her, nuzzling his face into her hair, feeling her tense at his actions he stepped away with regret "Charlie-"

"No you're with Leanne now!" she snapped, her broken heart was speaking as her voice broke when she spoke, she closed her eyes gently as his tore through her the bolt of electricity sending shockwaves through her.

"Yeah and I'd have you back in a heart beat Charlie," he said, his honest words speaking volumes to her "You know that." he finished, reaching his hand out so it touched hers, stroking her thumb gently as she looked up at him tearfully, she watched their entwined hands for split seconds, taking in the way they slotted perfectly together, even though his enveloped hers. She took in the feeling of his warm and welcoming touch on her before tearing herself back to reality.

"You should go," she mumbled, removing her hand regretfully from his grasp

He shook his head, walking back towards her

"Nup, I'm not leaving you, not like this," he said softly, stroking her cheek gently "Can you just stop fighting me, please?" he begged, catching the salty tears that fell from her eyes as he spoke.

"Brax, you know we can't be together because…"

Brax shook his head before giving in to his emotions "No Charlie, you're not listening! If WE can't have kids, then I don't want them at all, because I love you, and only you, and that is never going to change, you hear me? No matter what, I love you." he said, his voice trailing off at her tears that fell down her cheeks "What's wrong Charlie?" he said worriedly as she stepped into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. On pulling back she rested her forehead up against his, closing her eyes gently, not wanting him to see the hurt she was going through

"I never wanted to be a mum…Get married, have that whole family life." she said softly, her fingers playing gently with the course hairs on the back of his neck "But whenever I pictured my future with you, that's what I wanted, happily married and a couple of mini Brax's running around." She let out a heated breath at the feeling of his lips making contact with her forehead "And you're the only person that has ever made me feel like that and knowing that its never going to happen kills me and I feel like I've let you down." she spoke tearfully as she finally opened her eyes and lifting them to meet Brax's expression.

"Hey, hey hey, you haven't let me down, don't you dare think like that, not for a second, I could never love you any less." he said confidently, gently stroking her chin with the pad of his thumb "And you never know, one day there could be mini Brax's and mini Charlie's running around, but we've gotta be together for that to happen…" Charlie giggled at his last comment, leaning up and kissing his lips softly, pulling away with questioning eyes.

"What if that never happens?"

"Well I believe it will." Brax said immediately, his answer coming naturally because he did truly believe they would have children and grow old together "And if it doesn't then that doesn't matter because I love you." Brax smiled as he felt her relax into his arms, her soft tears dampening his shirt

"I love you too," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, feeling his grin widening he pressed his lips gently against her temple

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" He asked softly as he rocked her gently backwards and forwards

"Yes." she said honestly "But if you don't-" She got cut off by Brax's voice

"There is no where else I'd rather be." Brax said, slowly bringing his hands up to her cheeks, she closed her eyes as he brought his lips down to meet hers, she moaned gently at the contact as if her memory of what a real kiss between them was coming back, she traced her fingers down his muscular back, he buried himself in her lips, letting an uncontrolled moan seep from his lips as her nails gently scraped the back of his neck, pulling away breathlessly he nuzzled his nose up against hers.

"You know there's cold pizza out there with our name on it…" Brax said slyly

"Oh look at you being so romantic with cold pizza!" Charlie teased before nodding her head "Go on, go and get some!" she laughed as Brax ran out of the room, returning with a box of pizza.

"Ugh Brax its freezing!" Charlie whined as he fed her a piece of Hawaiian Pizza "How long has it been out there for?" She exclaimed

"Since you woke up." Brax grinned as her face screwed up

"You're such a guy." She groaned

Brax chuckled at her scrunched up face as he spoke "Well would you rather me be more feminine…like Angelo." He said with a childish smile plastered over his face

"Brax!" She squealed, giggling at him "I can't believe you just said that!" she said her giggling still yet to subside "That's naughty." she said in a mock serious tone, slapping his arm playfully

"Oh you wanna play rough do you?" Brax asked cheekily as he climbed on top of her, using his arms to support him as he hovered over her, Charlie let out a satisfied moan as he connected his lips with hers, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip she opened her mouth wider, allowing their tongues to meet, neither of them pulling away until they were left breathless. Charlie let out an uncontrolled whimper as Brax bit down on her neck gently. She giggled as he groaned softly into the crook of her neck as she flicked her tongue around the curve of his ear

"Brax I know where this is going, we can't…" Charlie said breathlessly as she moved his hands away from the hem of his shirt she was wearing

"I miss you." he mumbled into her ear, she immediately blushed at his confession, her blush only going a deeper shade of red when he made eye contact with her, she bowed her head into his broad chest in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks.

"I miss you to," she said softly, her fingers softly drawing circles on his back

"One more week and I'm all yours…" she said cheekily, giggling as Brax kissed her again, both of them content in the company of each other, both equally in love.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

As much as he was reluctant to leaving Charlie's company that morning, Brax found himself slaving away behind the bar at Angelo's, with Charlie constantly on his mind unwillingly and unknowingly he let a groan escape from his mouth

"You ok there?" Natalie asked as she took a seat on one of the stools

"What?" Brax asked reluctantly being pulled out of his fantasy

"You um…groaned so I asked if you were ok." she explained, laughing at the distant look on Brax's face

"Ah right yeah, just thinking of all the work I have to do today," Brax chuckled, trying for a quick cover up, embarrassed he'd been caught out fantasizing about Charlie

"Sure…" Natalie replied, smiling, still unconvinced with Brax's response

"Nup, really 9am-7pm, no break unless for exceptional circumstances." Brax replied quickly, eager to get out of the conversation he walked round the bar and to the other booths, serving more customers.

After 4 hours of working straight and 45 minutes of feeling the same pair of eyes on him he slammed the clean wine glass on the bar, causing Natalie to jump with fright.

"Can I help you with anything?" Brax asked angrily as he felt Natalie's eyes burning on him.

"No, why?" she said innocently, taking another small sip of her beer, her eyes never leaving him.

"No its just you've got that weird, I wanna talk look in your eyes." he said, pointing at her eyes with his fingers and leaning intently over the bar,

"So you know my eyes do you?" she replied smartly, smirking at him as his lips curled into a small smile,

"Nup, nah I just know that look." he retaliated, equally as smart as her

She sighed, dropping the conversation, his arrogance was still well intact "Well if you really must know I was talking to Casey earlier," she admitted.

"Right so?" Brax said just as clueless as he continued polishing a glass,

Rolling her eyes she continued, "Well I wondered if his recent behavior had something to do with you…he said you've had a rough time lately, I just thought it could be affecting him." Brax stopped what he was doing and darted his eyes up to her angrily

"Right well that's really none of your business," he growled, leaning over the bar, intimidating her.

Natalie cowered back slightly, his emotions flicked like a switch as soon as she mentioned his 'rough time' "I'm just trying to understand why-"

Brax sharply cut her off, pointing his fingers accusingly at her as he spoke venomously "You listen to me, you can talk to my brother and you can talk about him but you keep me out of it and you stay the hell away from me!"

"Excuse me, but nobody talks to me like that. Ever. Not even you!" she snapped, equally as angry, even though she could see easily that he was upset about his past and bringing it up with a stranger was something Brax was unwilling to do

"Right well, I tell you what, if you told me what was going on then maybe I'd be able to help and then you wouldn't have to stick your nose in where its not welcome so we'd all be happy!" Brax yelled sarcastically

Natalie nodded her head and scoffed slightly as his cold approach "Look, you might be used to people jumping when you say jump…but trust me that won't be happening with me." she said firmly, grabbing her back and storming out of Angelo's.

…**..**

"Oi, you!" Brax spat accusingly at Casey as he thundered out the surf club "Get over here." Brax muttered, dragging Casey away from Ruby as she tried to help Casey study

"What Brax? Me and Ruby are trying to study!" Casey said angrily, freeing himself from the grip his brother had on his arm

"Yeah well I just wanted to make sure you understand something," he growled, his anger not subsiding as he remembered his chat with Natalie "You keep that little councilor friend of yours away from me, you understand? And you stop talking to her about me."

Casey sighed, trying to find the words to explain him self "She was only asking of you because you're a big influence in my life,"

Brax shook his head lightly "I don't care about your excuses Casey, I don't want some shrink to start telling me how I feel!" Brax yelled as he walked away from his brother and towards the beach, hoping to clear his head before ending things with Leanne.

Just as she entered his thoughts, she was right next to him "I'm not in the mood Leanne," he grunted as she went to place a soft kiss on his lips

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he chuckled to myself, 'no' he thought 'how could I wake up on the wrong side with Charlie lying next to me?'

"Nah, nup I woke up fine actually, just making things clear in my head." he nodded before turning to face her, knowing there and then he'd never take anyone else over Charlie. Ever.

…**.**

Walking along the beach with Bianca, Charlie stilled as she saw Brax and Leanne in conversation, her heart lurching at the pure sight of him. Seeing that Charlie's eyes and ears were no longer focused on her or their conversation Bianca stopped talking and grinned at Charlie's captivated face as she gazed on at a very distant Brax. She frowned however as Charlie's face fell and her mouth hung slightly agape, looking over to what Charlie was witnessing Bianca closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Seeing Brax and Leanne in a warm embrace was the last thing Charlie needed to witness; she was off of that beach as far as her legs could carry her. But her presence hadn't gone unnoticed by Brax who pelted up the beach after her, tearing away from Leanne's embrace.

"Charlie!" he yelled, trying to barge past Bianca who blocked the beach walk and held him back, knowing Charlie would say something she'd regret "Charlie!" he pleaded, but it was useless, her figure just faded into the distance.

"Let her cool down, let her cool down." Bianca repeated desperately, being joined by Heath who'd witnessed Charlie tearing past him and seeing Bianca holding Brax back.

…**.**

"Here you go mate." Heath said as he slammed a shot down in front of Brax who sat disheveled in front of him.

Brax nodded his head lightly in thanks "Cheers." he grunted woozily.

"So what's up with you two this time?" Heath sighed, Bianca joining him behind the bar.

"I broke up with Leanne, she plugged the waterworks on me, so I hugged her, Charlie saw…and you know the rest…" Brax slurred as he downed the shot in one, numb to the burning at the back of his throat.

Heath shook his head at his brothers state "Well mate, sitting here and drowning your sorrows isn't gonna help, ignoring her isn't either, and besides I don't wanna lose this bet with Bianca," Heath chuckled, earning a death stare from Brax.

"Yeah it must be pretty difficult for you having all the answers, ay Heath?" Brax said spitefully, Heath just walked past him with Bianca, heading towards the exit, he wasn't in the mood to fight with his messed up older brother.

Turning around he tried one last time "I'm just trying to help, I want to see Charlie not cry for a day and you not moping around, when you're done mate clear up yeah?"

**BIANCA'S HOUSE…**

**CHARLIE POV…**

I slowly turned the taps on in the bathroom, adjusting them so to get the right balance of hot and cold, I rummaged through Bianca's bathroom cupboards, pulling out some soya milk and coconut bubble bath and pouring it in, watching the liquid dissolve in the bath, I lighted a few scented candles and eased my dress over my head, looping it on the door hook along with my underwear.

I lowered my self into the bath, submerging my body through the bubbles trying to relax myself and forget about everything going on and chill for once, I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the tub, relishing the feeling of relaxation that overcame my body. I had to admit it was a struggle to get comfy at first, usually I would have Brax to snuggle back into, his body shielding me from the hard surface of the tub. But I could manage without him; I guess it was something I would have to get used to. I cherished the sound of the silence filing the air, the only sound being the gentle crackling of the bubbles slowly popping away. I groaned when I heard a faint knock on the door

"I'm in the bath, you'll have to wait" I called out, expecting the person to just walk away I sighed when I hear more faint tapping, expecting it to be Heath I rolled my eyes, how many times did I have to tell him? He was never going to be allowed to get in the bath with me! I eased my self out of the tub; wrapping a towel loosely around my body

"Heath for gads sake how many times do I have to tell you-" I stopped talking and stood speechless at the person on the other side.

**BRAX POV….**

I stood gawping at her as she opened the bathroom door wearing only a towel, and everything I was going to say went straight out of my head. I found my eyes trailing up and down her long slender body, lingering slightly, before meeting her eyes, I saw her blush slightly and uncomfortably tug on the top of the towel, only for it to reveal a lot more cleavage. I cleared my throat slightly before I began to speak,

"Hey," I said, swallowing slightly as I fought to resist the urge to step into her arms and kiss her, she acknowledged me, smiling weakly. She blushed again, her cheeks turning crimson in colour as my eyes once again got lost in her figure again.

"What are you doing here Brax?" She asked, gazing her eyes down to the floor as she left just a small gap in the doorway for me to look at her through

"I came to talk…" I trailed off, holding my hand over hers resting gently on the doorknob, she flinched slightly at my touch before staring at our hands for a minute, her thumb gently stroking mine. I closed my eyes at her touch, it sent shockwaves up my spine, setting me off like sparks, and I savored her smooth silky skin for a second until she abruptly pulled away, out of my reach.

"There's nothing to talk about, I know what I saw earlier and I'm kind of busy at the moment…" she muttered, rolling her eyes as she caught Bianca and Heath, hiding behind their magazine, I chuckled slightly under my breath before looking at her pleadingly.

"Can I come in?" I asked, gesturing my hand to the bathroom, which was smoked up and steaming hot, she scoffed slightly at my comment.

"No you can't Brax!" she said bluntly, beginning to close the door, I pushed back against it, keeping it open firmly.

"Charlie please, come on, its not like I haven't seen it all before," I said, smiling to myself as she blushed again, touching her cheek with her hand, she obviously felt herself burning up at my comment, that didn't stop her declining my offer.

"I said no Brax, now get out!" she snapped, slamming the door in my face before I could get another word in edge ways, I sighed to myself as I fumbled with the doorknob, only to find she'd bolted the door.

"Charlie please." I begged softly through the door.

"Piss off Brax!" she yelled, throwing something hard at the door, causing it to make a large thudding sound, I sighed and slid down the door, leaning back against it and sighing loudly, listening for any sounds which meant that she might come out some time soon.

"Mate, you've got no chance." Heath chuckled from the sofa.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

Damn it Charlie, why did you have to go and blush like that? I thought to myself, and trust you to be wearing nothing but a damn towel! I continued my little rant in my head. If I was being honest here I would openly admit to myself I was willing to jump Brax right there and then, had it not been for our little audience and his little stunt earlier. I'd missed him like crazy and even the sound of his deep, husky voice sent shivers down my spine and made my heart leap out of my chest.

I sighed to myself, knowing he'd be waiting outside the door for me to come out of here, so much for a relaxing bath. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I had been holding as my hand shook on the bolt of the door, silently unlocking it, preparing myself to dash from one room to the next before Brax could even act upon it. I twisted the door knob with ease before swinging it open, only for Brax to fall through it, he must have been sitting on the other side, I ignored his presence and trod on his stomach as I crossed the corridor to my room before again slamming it shut in his face and bolting it shut. As much as I missed him, it didn't make up for this morning, and that still hurt, carving through me like a knife.

"Charlie please!" he pleaded through the door, I sighed to myself, 'not this time Charlie, you've had enough,' I thought, trying to seek out the will power to ignore Brax's calls.

**BRAX POV…**

I sighed as I got no response, I don't know what I was expecting, I deserved the cold shoulder after this morning, but it still hurt.

"You leaving mate?" I heard Heath call from the couch as I wondered to the door, silently praying Charlie would open it at last minute. I nodded my head reluctantly.

"You can't just leave, I placed a bet!" Heath yelled, I smirked as I walked out of the house, of course I wasn't leaving, I had a plan. I crept round the side of the house as I searched for her window, chuckling to myself as I found the right one, wide open and ready for me to climb through, the things you do for love aye? Just like old times I thought as I hooked my foot up onto the ledge and eased my way through, smiling as I saw Charlie bent over and rummaging through her wardrobe in a very, very short towel, giving me a great view of that perfect little arse of hers, I grinned as I crept up behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and pulling her into me. I felt her stiffen in my grasp before easing her way back into me, realizing who I was.

"Don't move on my account, I had a pretty good view back there." I chuckled, before brushing her hair to the side and leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck, feeling her hands tighten their grip on mine as they rested on the front of her hips.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I stood bent over a pile of clothes on a heap on the floor, my mascara leaving tracks down my face as I let a train of tears slip silently from my eyes, for gods sake why did Brax have to keep screwing me over again and again!

I stiffened slightly as I felt a pair of hands weave their way around my waist and settle on my stomach, the anger in me faded at his touch and my lips formed a small smile as I leant back into his touch, I'd recognize those hands anywhere and I'd know that touch anywhere too. I closed my eyes and leant my head back into his chest, the water droplets on my skin soaking into his shirt and evaporating as the heat between our two bodies rose.

"Don't move on my account, I had a pretty good view back there" he mumbled into my neck, softly scraping my hair to one side as he left a string of soft, but intense kisses on my neck, I instantly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at his touch and my skin break out into goose bumps even though his body made me feel on fire. I resisted the urge to moan gently as I relished the feeling of his touch on my skin, my hand entangling itself in his short rugged hair as he continued to kiss my neck softly.

"Brax don't…" I mumbled half heartedly, only for my body to respond in the opposite way as my hands griped on tighter and I eased my self further into him, he knew he'd won, I felt powerless against his body. I drew a deep breath as I turned my head slightly, stopping him in his path, immediately regretting it as I felt his nose brush past mine, his breathing shallow and heavy on my face and his heart beating wildly as I leant further into his chest. I saw him smile sexily, flashing those cute dimples of his, 'I am so unable to resist,' I thought to myself. He cupped my cheek in his right hand, hesitating slightly as he went to kiss me, as if he was waiting for me to tell him to get off me. I parted my lips slightly and palmed his chest as I turned to him, my lips catching his slightly before he pulled back in for more, shock waves entered every pore throughout my body at his touch, immediately finding myself lost in his embrace.

I opened my mouth wider to taste more of him, welcoming his tongue in to my mouth, needing to feel more, wanting more. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, responding to his touch as our lips muffled out our soft moans as his tongue gently caressed mine, his hands slowly trailing up to the hem of the towel. I reluctantly pulled away and faced him staring up into his tantalizing green eyes

"Brax, this won't make things better, you can't just kiss me and expect me to forgive you." I mumbled, instantly regretting those words as they came out of my mouth.

"You enjoyed it." he smirked, catching my eyes for a second before leaning down for another kiss, only for me to jerk my head back stare at him, only then did he notice the tram lines down my cheeks "Hey, have you been crying?" he asked softly, gently wiping the near dry make up away, I ignored his question and fired my own.

"Do you love me? I mean really love me Brax?" I asked, feeling a few more tears exit my eyes, only for Brax to catch them with his thumb, he nodded his forehead against mine, kissing my nose lightly.

"Really? Because it didn't feel that way earlier!" I questioned, tinges of hurt evident in my voice "Because I'm pretty sure if you love someone, you don't make out with someone else!" I said, pulling out of his grasp "Are you trying to hurt me?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly as more tears spilled out of my eyes. He sighed before stepping forwards and holding my tiny hands gently in his huge ones, playing with my fingers as he spoke

"I wasn't making out with Leanne Charlie, I broke up with her, that's what you saw and I was hugging her because she pulled the water works on me when I ended it with her…Charlie I love everything about you, I love how you're so stubborn, I love how you're so beautiful, your smile, I love how you get the punch line wrong in my jokes, I love how you blush every time I check you out, even though I've seen you naked a thousand times before." I smiled at his cheeky grin, squeezing his hand as he continued "I love how you knick a swig of my beer, and how you'll knick all of the towels out of the bathroom when I'm in the shower, I love you in your cop uniform, Charlie I love you, and only you and that is never going to change." he grinned wildly as I teared up in front of him. He tilted my chin up so our lips were only centimeters away, almost as if he could read my mind and knew what I wanted.

**HEATH POV….**

"What d'you reckon they're talking about?" I smirked as me and Bianca looked towards Charlie's room, knowing full well Brax was in there. She grinned cheekily at me and placed a finger over my lips, ordering me to be quiet, I threw a confused look at her, puzzled as to what she was getting at. She rolled her eyes at me before dragging me up off of the sofa and creeping across the room and squatting outside Charlie's door, pressing her ear to it lightly, I chuckled at her sneakiness, I copied her movement and we both listened eagerly to the conversation, the first voice to be heard being Brax's

"Charlie I love everything about you, I love how you're so stubborn, I love how your so beautiful, your smile, I love how you get the punch line wrong in my jokes, I love how you blush every time I check you out, even though I've seen you naked a thousand times before." I pulled a sickly face at Bianca who just giggled silently and went back to listen to more "I love how you knick a swig of my beer, and how you'll knick all of the towels out of the bathroom when I'm in the shower, I love you in your cop uniform, Charlie I love you, and only you and that is never going to change." I felt Bianca grip my arm as I saw her eyes welling up at my brothers' words.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I heard Ruby say from the kitchen as she saw us squatting in front of the door, Bianca sobbing into my shoulder.

"Darryl Braxton's making my hormones go wild!" Bianca squeaked, I looked at Ruby who just grinned at me; I rolled my eyes at Bianca's emotional state.

**BRAX POV…**

I watched her smile as she looked at me through her glassy blue/green eyes, I swear on my heart this woman can stare right through to my soul every time she looks at me. She doesn't even know how gorgeous she is and how perfect she is and it just makes me love her more and more each day, and I swear that's impossible.

This love was unbreakable; nothing could tear away the want for lust between us. I smiled into the kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth, groaning slightly as I did so, her hands running up and down my jaw line before gripping the back of my hair, our kiss growing more passionate every second. "I love you," she mumbled against my lips, her hands moving underneath my shirt as she ripped the buttons apart and felt her way down my chest. I swear its difficult to believe sometimes, that someone so perfect could fall in love with me, Darryl Braxton, leader of a surf gang. It scares me just how in love I am with her. "I love you too," I moaned as she nibbled the curve of my ear, her tongue lightly flicking its way along. In one swift movement her legs were hooked around my waist, pressing against me tightly, her hands weaving their way up my chest. I buried myself in her lips, wanting to feel closer, deeper into her, I grinned as she pulled my shirt roughly down my arms.

"Easy tiger!" I chuckled, slowly walking over to the edge of the bed, her towel slipping down her body as I carried her, reveling the feeling of her bare skin on mine, I leant down backwards onto the bed, Charlie landing softly on top of me, squealing slightly as our lips reached each others again, my hands slowly running their way up her tanned, toned stomach, she giggled as I tickled her.

"Brax stop!" she squealed as I flipped us over and tickled her in her sensitive spot. "Stop it! Please stop it!" she laughed, her giggling subsiding as I stopped, I found my eyes trailing their way up and down her body, I felt her eyes fix on mine and burn their way through me as I stared her up and down, she must have felt conscious at the intensity or my gaze as she grabbed the towel back and placed it over her body.

**CHARLIE POV….**

I slowly stopped giggling and opened my eyes to see Brax running his eyes up and down my body, I know we've been together a long time now and he's seen me naked about 1000 times. His eyes gazed up from my feet, up to my stomach, and finally meeting my eyes, he smirked at me, that cheeky smile I know too well, I grabbed the towel and loosely threw it over my body, to earn myself some dignity before rolling away from him to hide the fact I was blushing.

"Babe, are you blushing again?" he asked softly as his warm breath tickled my neck

"I can't help it, you're staring me down!" I whined as I wriggled under his warm breath, trying not to moan out loud.

"Honey I've seen you naked more times than I can remember and you're still shy." he chuckled, I felt my cheeks blush an even deeper shade of red

"I know but I'm still conscious about my stomach…you know after the surgery…I just don't like people looking at it…" I trailed off turning away from him

"Hey all I see when I look at you is beauty."

"Don't say that Brax." I muttered

"Nup Charlie, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world to me, you don't need to be conscious when I look at you, because I love you." he said, rubbing my shoulders gently before grazing his lips across my wounds, I grinned as I felt his lips make contact with my bare skin

"Braaaaxxx!" I groaned as I rolled back over to him, he perched himself up on to his elbow and ran his fingers along the edge of the towel across my chest.

"God stop it!" I whispered as I closed my eyes and firmly planted my hands over my cheeks to hide their bright colour.

"Stop what?" he teased, pulling the towel down slightly and leaning over me more, his hand resting gently on my hip, I groaned slightly as he kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"God I love you." he mumbled as he planted butterfly kisses down my neck, I cradled his face in my hands and lightly ran my thumb over his cheeks, both of us in the content happiness of being close to each other again.

**BIANCA POV…**

"You sly dog!" I heard Heath yell from the lounge as he clapped his hands loudly, I turned around from the kitchen sink and smiled as Brax walked out of Charlie's room, Charlie in tow, hand in hand, Brax just chuckled whilst wrapping his arm firmly around Charlie's waist

"You guys are all good then?" he asked, folding the ok magazine closed, turns out he quite likes Kate Middleton, 'she's hot', Heaths words, not mine.

"Yes." Charlie answered shyly, I ran over to her screaming

"Woah, easy!" she squealed as I hugged her as tight as bump would allow

"You had this one out here in tears!" Heath said to Brax whilst looking at me

"Were you listening?" Charlie asked, her eyes widening as I nodded my head, Brax just chuckled at the look of pure horror on Charlie's face.

"Hell yeah!" Heath laughed as Charlie buried her head into Brax's chest, Brax just shook his head, chuckling slightly as he kissed Charlie's hairline. I know I have Heath there for me, but I can't help but feel jealous of Charlie, she has a loving relationship with a man who would do anything for her, hell he'd even climb through her window for her after she tells him to piss off, with the mindset of knowing she might just scream at him again.

"We were going to go and get some take out from the diner, our shout, want anything?" Brax asked as he and Charlie made their way to the door

"Ooh the baby needs chocolate mud cake!" I said, licking my lips

"The baby needs it?" Charlie said in dismay, I nodded my head and Charlie laughed

"One chocolate mud cake coming up" she said as she skipped out the door with Brax in tow.

"I'll have the usual!" Heath yelled after them

…**.**

Brax and Charlie walked contently hand in hand, casually eaves dropping into Colleen's latest piece of gossip "It just leaves me lost for words" Colleen finished, the customer standing there in bewilderment, having no clue why this little old lady was talking to him

"Well that'd be a first" Brax whispered cheekily into Charlie's ear causing her to giggle softly, partly at his comment and partly at his warm breath that tickled down her neck

"I heard that Darryl Braxton" Colleen tutted, staring over like a hawk, Brax and Charlie bit their bottom lips, both trying to contain their laughter "And I have you know I will not be made a fool of in public" She muttered, folding her arms at him

"You're right Mrs. Smart, I'm awfully sorry, I shouldn't have said something so insulting about such a high class lady such as yourself," Brax said with a hint of sarcasm, Charlie bit down on her lip harder, trying to contain her giggles

"Well considering you've exerted your apology in such a sincere manner, I suppose it'll do" She nodded her head at him before Leah ushered her into the kitchen, apologizing to Brax and Charlie before taking their orders and handing the food to Brax.

**I hope you enjoyed that, I wanted to add a bit of comedy in with Bianca and Heath (hope that came across ok) ****and yes, Chax are now absolutely 100% permanently together! I just wanted to ask you all a quick something…I am thinking of changing this story to M rated, maybe writing a little sexy scene, however, I don't want to put people off of reading it, so I would be grateful if you left your thoughts on this in a review. x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again!**

**Thank you for all of your lovely comments, I think its safe to say everyone wants this story M rated, so it will be changed pretty soon **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31-One of those conversations **

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…**

Irene's house was getting severely overcrowded. There was a never-ending stream of people heading in and out and Charlie was starting to get tired of it. Brax had asked her to move back in with him and she automatically jumped at the chance, moving back in with Ruby the next day, Bianca following the day after, moving in with Heath.

Charlie rubbed her eyes groggily as she trudged into the kitchen, seeing Heath singing into a milk bottle.

"_All we've ever wanted was to look good naked, hope that someone can take it"_

She rolled her eyes, ever since Bianca had moved in he'd been on cloud nine, it wasn't as if she wanted to deny him happiness, just to shut up at 7 o'clock in the morning would be nice.

"Morning Buckton!" He chimed as he slapped Charlie's arse playfully, causing her to wake up instantly.

"Heath get your hands off what's not yours." Brax grunted from the doorway before shuffling over to Charlie and leaning his chin into her shoulder, Charlie leaned her head back into his muscular frame. Moving out of Bianca's and back in with Brax was supposed to have allowed them a window for Brax and Charlie to have 'us' time, but so far the window slammed shut just as it was about to begin.

**4 Days ago…..**

**CHARLIE POV….**

We reached the front door, Brax took his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with the lock, kicking the door open before pulling me inside, he flung his keys across the room before placing his large hands on my waist, he pulled my body into his and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he stumbled back slightly as I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, he placed my hands underneath my bottom before leaning back up against the door I kissed him passionately, his tongue invaded my mouth, I reciprocated by doing the same, moaning gently into his mouth and smiling into his kiss. I felt his hard length pressing into me, making me want him more, a feeling I hadn't felt for a long time since the baby. I tightened my legs around him as the kiss grew ever more passionate,

"Mhm." I mumbled as I heard Brax groan in pleasure.

"WOAH, guys slow down, keep it PG there are little eyes and ears in the room" We heard Heath call, Brax quickly stepped away from me and I hopped off of his waist

"Sorry…we were just…umm…yeah…" Brax grimaced as he saw Heath covering up Darcy's eyes with a pillow, I saw Bianca trying to contain her laughter from the couch she was sitting in.

"I'm not that little daddy." Darcy said innocently

"Kiddo, trust me, you are too little for that" Heath replied smartly before focusing his attention back to the screen, Darcy following his lead. I sighed and pulled my hand away from Brax's grasp, walking along the corridor to our room and slumping into the bed, I heard the door click shut and shortly after Brax's arms wrapped around my waist from behind as he started to kiss and suck on my neck

"Brax no, Darcy being in the other room just kills the mood." I groaned, leaning away from him "And besides we still have another few days yet, what happened to 'Doctor says rest'?" I said, trying to impersonate his voice during the last part of my sentence, he just grinned cheekily at me.

**PRESENT DAY…..**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

The four young adults sat crowded round the table, enjoying their breakfast and engaged in conversation, well two were engaged in conversation, the other twos minds darting off elsewhere

"So when's the next scan?" Charlie asked, biting her lip as she tried to ignore Brax's hand slowly slipping up her leg under the table, she discretely reached under and pushed his hand away, only for it to trail further up her thigh, his touch sent shivers up her entire body and left her wanting to jump him right there and then; despite their recent trauma's both sought solace in each others arms, and longed for the intimacy again. Her body trembled slightly as his hand continued to seek out what he was looking for.

"Charlie….Charlie were you even listening to me?" Bianca's thoughts broke her out of her emotions and snapped her from her trance.

"Yeah, yeah I am…um, I'll take the plates out" She said, sliding Brax's hand back onto his own lap and trying to cover up her rosy red cheeks by taking the dishes to the kitchen. Brax stared after her as his eyes clung to her figure he absentmindedly followed her like a lost puppy into the kitchen.

"Hey," Came Brax's voice, his lips slowly kissing her neck

"Hey yourself," she whispered, groaning at his touch as his kisses became more intense. "Brax we can't," Charlie mumbled half-heartedly "Brax I said no!" She said firmly as she pushed him away "No, bad boy!" she said cheekily as she whipped him with the tea towel, causing him to flinch.

"You know you love a bad boy," he grinned, snatching the tea towel from her and pulling her into his arms before she had a say in the matter, kissing her gently

"Brax really, are we really going to go through this again?" she sighed, sending him her best death stare "You know I want to as much as you do but you're the one who said, 'doctors orders'."

"Biggest mistake of my life…" he mumbled, sending her puppy dog eyes, she rolled her eyes at him "Well babe, look at you, you've got your hot body out, your in a little night slip and your legs are on display and I can't take it any more!" he said, looking back at Charlie who stood giggling.

"What?" he snapped

"Is that really how you feel?" she said, palming her hands on his chest

"I'm being honest with you here Charlotte, it's hard not to rip your clothes off…well the tiny amount you have on…" he mumbled "I want you every minute of day you know that?"

"Every minute?" she giggled, her hands running up and down his chest

"Every minute." he confirmed, pulling her closer to him and holding her tight so she snuggled into his chest

"I love you," she whispered, tightening her grip as she spoke before restoring her original hold.

"I love you to." he mumbled softly against her lips as he captivated her in a warm kiss "I gotta get ready for work…" he grumbled as he tore himself away from Charlie's warm embrace.

**2 HOURS LATER…..**

"BIANCA, HEATH!" Charlie screeched down the hallway over the blaring of the TV

"WHAT!" They replied in unison, their voices slightly muffled by the amount of food stuffed in their mouths

Charlie giggled at the stuffed faces and orange fingers as the munched on cheesy Doritos "I need to go to the hospital can you tell Brax where I am? I forgot to tell him this morning and he's not picking up." Charlie said, jumping around with one shoe on, leaning on the wall for support as she slipped on her other sandal

Bianca stopped what she was doing and shoved the Dorito bag at Heath "Wait, What? Why are you going to the hospital? Are you ok?" She said panicked, getting up from the couch.

Charlie laughed as Bianca hugged her tightly and fussed over her "I'm fine, I promise it's just my 6 week check up, to see if I've healed ok…" Charlie trailed off

"Ah that check up." Heath muttered still puzzled as to which check up this was now, Bianca rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Charlie.

"Well do you want me to come along with you, in the name of moral support?" Bianca asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Charlie said, laughing at Bianca's concerned eyes "Pinky Promise." Charlie swore, holding out my pinky.

She stared at my pinky for a few moments then sighed, rolling her eyes at Charlie "Fine, but anything, anything at all Charlie and you ring me." She said sternly, still locking Charlie's pinky in a firm grasp. She nodded her head, slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading to the door

"Hey buckton!" Heath called after me, she turned to see him with his thumbs up "Good luck," he winked.

"Thanks!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her and running to the car. Damn, she was going to be late.

…

"Hey you two." Brax chuckled, as he walked in to the house to see Heath and Bianca all over each other "Animals." he muttered as he went to the kitchen and cracked open a beer, slumping on the couch in between a pissed off Heath and a red faced Bianca, chuckling to himself as Heath sent him a death stare for walking in on them.

"So what are we watching?" Brax said nonchalantly as he put his feet up on the coffee table and looked at Heath and Bianca inquisitively

"I don't know…we weren't paying attention…" Bianca said shyly as her cheeks burnt up even more

"Clearly not." Brax laughed "Seriously, you have nothing to worry about, I've seen Heath in a worse state," Brax teased, slapping Heath on the shoulder, causing Heath to suck in a deep breath and try and restrain his temper, Bianca let out a faint laugh at Brax's comment before remembering what Charlie had told her

"Charlie's at the hospital," She said quickly, Brax's face immediately fell and his expression was broken, it was as though they were reliving the pained and numb Brax that had surfaced when Charlie was in her coma.

"What?" Brax asked, his voice cracking and laced with fear, his body already moving in autopilot as he grabbed his keys, thinking harm had come to her and already feeling as if he'd failed her as her protector.

"Brax no, its not what you think just wait!" Bianca panicked as Brax barged around, grabbing his shoes and keys. "Don't you think we'd be there if it was serious?!"

"You think I'm gonna wait? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE EVEN DOING THERE!" Brax boomed, opening the front door, his eyes already looking as pained as they were filled to the brim with fresh tears.

"Brax!" She yelled desperately as she reached out and grabbed his arm, only for him to tear free of her grasp

Brax drew a deep breath trying to suck his willing tears back before he spoke "Why didn't someone ring me!?"

"Just calm down mate, listen a sec," Heath pleaded, trying to reason with Brax

"No don't you dare tell me to calm down Heath! Don't even go there!" Brax yelled, slamming the door on his way out as he stormed his way full speed to the hospital.

…**.**

Charlie closed the door to Sid's consultation room, only to be rushed over to by Brax who locked her in his embrace "Thank god you're ok," he breathed, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Yeah I'm fine." Charlie said comfortingly, taken aback as Brax held on tightly to her tiny frame "Are you ok?" she asked concerned, she could tell something was not right.

Brax avoided her eye contact as he spoke, embarrassed at his panicked composure "Yeah I just I panicked when Bianca told me you'd come here…I thought…" Charlie nodded her head understandingly, resting her head on his chest and falling into his tight embrace before heading down the corridors and out of the doors, smiling as the warm breeze hit her face,

"Did Sid say you're ok?"

She nodded hesitantly "Yeah, yep it all went good…I got the all clear," Brax stared at her inquisitively sensing she wasn't telling him everything, his worries confirmed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, hey then what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her on top of the Ute bonnet and leaning in front of her, slowly wiping the tears from her eyes

"I just…I don't know if I'm ready, I'm scared." she whispered, looking down into her lap and playing with the hem of Brax's shirt as he leaned his hands on either side of her petite body.

"Oh Charlie…" Brax said weakly, instantly understanding her emotions "Babe, I understand if you're not ready it's ok," he said, dipping his face down to her level

She shook her head gently, turning away from his secure gaze "Yeah but I told you I was and now…" she trailed off, more tears spilling from her eyes

"Hey Charlie, listen to me, listen to me," Brax said, squeezing her hand reassuringly "Saying you're ready and being ready are two different things. I can wait as long as you need me to because I love you." she smiled gently at him before he planted a lingering kiss on her lips

"I just don't get it, the other night I was fine and then at breakfast-I wanted to and now…"

"Yeah but that was safe in the knowledge that you knew we couldn't go any further, it's the reality of being able to, not having an excuse to say no,"

"But I want you to know its not that I don't want to-"

Brax grinned at her persistence to try and explain herself when really no explanation was needed for him, he just wanted her to be ok "Charlie, If you're not ready it's ok; I'm sure pretty much everyone in your position would feel the same way, so you don't need to justify yourself to me,"

"But-"

"Nup, no buts" Brax said shaking his head "I know you Charlie and I know you're not ready, so we'll just wait until the time feels right." Brax smiled, Charlie snuggling into his chest as he held her tightly.

…**.**

"Hey Rubes" Charlie called as she watched her daughter wade out of the ocean and run up the beach towards her "How comes, we live in the same house, yet I never see you?" Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows

"Its been less than 24 hours mother dearest" Ruby giggled, pecking Charlie on the cheek before leaning down to grab her towel and dabbing her cheeks gently, Charlie grinned as the word mother fell out of from her lips so easily, so naturally "Still far too long for my liking" Charlie said as she pulled her daughter gently into her embrace

"So how have you and Casey been then?" Charlie asked as the pair walked along the beach, her smile fading as Ruby's smile fell and her eyes deadened.

"We've had better weeks, we're going to the cinema with April and Dex tonight" Ruby said faintly, glancing nervously at Charlie.

"Want to talk about it?" Charlie offered.

"I just I don't understand mum, he can talk to his councilor about anything and everything and not me…she's a complete stranger, how can that make talking any easier!" Ruby stressed, slumping down in the sand at an isolated area of the beach, Charlie slumping down next to her.

"Sometimes a councilors easier, a stranger can't judge you," Charlie explained timidly as she recalled her teenage years when she once found a friend in the form of a complete stranger.

"Oh god I'm sorry mum," Ruby whispered, exhaling heavily.

"It's ok," Charlie smiled "You don't have to be sorry," she said, squeezing her daughters hand reassuringly.

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby said suddenly, turning back to Charlie

"Yeah of course you can," Charlie giggled, nudging Ruby's shoulder playfully, watching her daughter carefully as she picked at her nail polish.

"Are you ok with me…calling you mum?" Ruby asked nervously staring down at her hands.

"Yeah, I love it when you call me mum, it feels right," Charlie nodded, smiling at her daughters face as it lit up "Why do you ask?" Charlie said curiously.

"I just…I didn't know whether it felt right, for you I mean…after all this time." Ruby explained.

"It's never felt so right," Charlie beamed, her smile growing as she saw her daughters grin widen, she had never thought it had been so important to Ruby

"Good because I don't want to stop calling you mum anytime soon," Ruby whispered as she snuggled closely into Charlie's chest.

"You had your hospital appointment today!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly upon remembering, immediately pulling away from Charlie's embrace and looking at her wide eyed "How did it go? Are you ok? What did Sid say?" Ruby asked, bombarding a bewildered Charlie with questions.

"It was good I got the all clear," Charlie said positively, although Ruby sensed from the distant look in her eyes that she wasn't getting the full story.

"Really? Because you don't look to happy about it?" Ruby quizzed, peering round at Charlie.

"No, I am happy." Charlie replied half heartedly, earning a concerned glare from Ruby.

"Ok, so you can honestly tell me that nothing is bothering you and everything's fine" Ruby asked, the silence she received speaking volumes "Mum, come on talk to me," Ruby begged.

"No Rubes, you're my daughter I can't." Charlie shook her head.

"Yes, yes you can." Ruby encouraged, only for Charlie to turn her head and raise her eyebrows at her daughter, giggling at her persistence.

"Right, well you promise you won't say Ew?" Charlie asked, laughing at Ruby's face as it scrunched up.

"Its one of those conversations…" ruby said knowingly as she pulled a sickly face, earning a small nod from Charlie who pursed her lips "Ok, I think I can manage," Ruby said proudly.

An awkward silence arose between the pair until Charlie decided to speak up "Sid gave me the all clear for…you know…" Charlie said hesitantly, both of them trying to restrain their giggles in this kind of conversation,

"I wanted to…I have wanted to but now I've got the all clear I just…can't" Charlie explained hesitantly, looking at Ruby who nodded her head slowly at her mothers words "I'm just…scared." Charlie finished

"Well have you told Brax?" Ruby asked Charlie nodded her head instantly "Well what did he say?" Ruby questioned

"He said, it's ok and he can wait until I am ready." Charlie said, echoing Brax's previous words.

"Well then what's the problem?" Ruby said bluntly

"I'm scared, just really scared of…you know…" Charlie said awkwardly "And I just don't know how Brax could find me attractive anymore." Charlie whispered, she didn't have to directly mention her scars for Ruby to know what she was talking about.

"You're kidding right, I mean you walk into a room and its like no one else even exists in Brax's eyes!" Ruby screeched, earning a weak laugh from Charlie "Brax could never want anyone else but you mum, I'd kill for someone to look at me the way Brax looks at you," Ruby chuckled "And that's strange because you're my mum and dad!" She said as her and Charlie laughed together "Seriously, Mum, you and Brax will be fine, just be…spontaneous…have an evening alone together, dinner and a DVD and if it happens it happens, if it doesn't…then it doesn't." Ruby shrugged "Besides, I'm sure Brax will just want to make sure you're ok." Ruby smiled, her words earning a small and hesitant nod from Charlie

"You know what, you're right I should just go for it." Charlie smiled confidently

"Yep, just don't tell me how it goes yeah?" Ruby said awkwardly, Charlie laughed, pulling her daughter close to her, glad she had someone other than Bianca to talk to for once, even if it was a tad awkward.

…

Brax sighed as he came out from round the bar and helped Heath with the napkins, shaking his head at his younger brother who was beaming like a kid on Christmas morning

"Something's troubling you my brother." Heath said, looking quizzically at Brax who shook his head "You haven't got that dopey looking smile on your face and you're deep in thought…something's not right." Heath concluded, earning a small involuntary laugh from Brax who stopped and held his hands behind his head

"And all this means you've had an argument with Buckton." Heath nodded, earning a glare from Brax

"We haven't had an argument Heath," Brax muttered

"Well someone's got your knickers in a twist" Heath replied smartly, earning a death stare from Brax "Jeez mate, calm down, just a joke" He said calmly

"Look Heath you can either help me with this or shut the hell up" Brax said sternly

"Well Buckton had her appointment today so, something didn't go right" he said, deep in his path of thought, his lips curling into a small smile as he saw brax glaring at him "6 week appointment, 6 week appointment, knickers in a twist, knickers in a- Knickers! Knickers! She's not good to go is she?" Heath smirked

Brax sighed, slumping down into a chair and sweeping imaginary dust off of the table top "Nah she is…she's just scared." Brax explained, earning a weary look from Heath.

"Why is she scared?" Heath said clueless, causing Brax to roll his eyes.

"She's had a miscarriage, major surgery and we're not exactly size compatible Heath!" Brax snapped.

Heath grinned at Brax's last few words, a devilish smile playing on his face "Not size compatible aye, she must be so good to scre-"

"Don't you dare say that Heath!" Brax said sternly, stopping his brother from fantasizing about Charlie.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Heath lied, a smirk still plastered over his face. "Look I mean, she only has eyes for you, you only have eyes for her, it ain't gonna take long."

"I can't believe I've turned to you for advice." Brax muttered, rubbing his eyes vigorously

"Well come on mate I mean you two struggle to keep your hands off each other at the best of times so just wait for the moment." Heath said, wiggling his eyebrows at his brother earning a slap around the back of the head from Brax.

"Now are you gonna stop crying and get over it, coz we both know I'm right?" Heath grinned.

…**.**

"Heeaaattthhh, Biiaaannccaa" Charlie grinned as she swayed into the living room, slumping onto the couch opposite them and staring at the curious pair from across the room. She'd decided to take Ruby's advice and go for it, determined to get the house empty for her and Brax that evening.

"Hey how'd your hospital appointment go?" Bianca asked, edging up on the couch.

"Er yeah, yep all good, I got the all clear…" Charlie replied casually, noticing Heath's grin on his face.

"Oh that's so good!" Bianca smiled, combing her hands through her hair "Isn't it Heath?" She snapped, slapping Heath's knee as she noticed his cool silence.

"Yeah, fantastic," he mumbled, earning a glare from Bianca "And you must be looking forward to everything you can do now…like jogging, and…jogging" Heath trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah…jogging" Charlie nodded, unsure of where Heath was taking this conversation "So I was wondering…" Charlie began.

"That's lethal." Heath chuckled, earning a slap from Bianca.

"You were saying Charlie?" Bianca questioned, still glaring at Heath.

"So I was wondering if me and Brax could have the house to ourselves tonight…you know just the two of us…" She implied.

"Well you don't need to worry, we will always be here to make sure nobody bothers you." Heath teased, laughing as Charlie's grin fell "I'm joking, I'm joking, sure, we'll go out for dinner," Heath chuckled, his laughter still failing to subside

"Thank you!" Charlie beamed as she hugged Heath and Bianca

"Your welcome, just no screaming the house down yeah? And no loud noise, you have no idea how traumatizing it was for me in the past," Heath teased, knowing full well what Charlie was planning.

"I have no idea what your talking about, it's probably just the animals outside," Charlie responded coolly, sinking back down into the couch.

"Yeah, well not many animals scream 'uh, oh god Brax- uh…uh god yes! Yes! Right there!'" Heath said dramatically, imitating Charlie's voice.

"Oh my god Heath!" Charlie squealed, clasping her hand over her mouth and turning red faced as Bianca's eyes widened at Heaths words and she spluttered her coffee everywhere.

"That's so embarrassing!" Charlie groaned as she buried her head in her knees

"What's embarrassing?" Brax asked as he came through the front door, chucking his keys to the other side of the room, the trio oblivious he'd heard most of the conversation.

"I was just telling Charlie about some wild nocturnal animal," Heath grinned as Brax slid behind Charlie, allowing her to lean back into him.

"Oh right." Brax chuckled "Been bird watching have you Heath? David Attenborough watch out!"

"Oi!" Heath exclaimed, chucking a pillow at Brax's head "This animal hasn't made an appearance in nearly two months now though," Heath sighed, "Mind you though, when it resurfaces, I can assure you my brother, you will know." Heath grinned.

"I'll keep a look out," Brax chuckled as Charlie buried her head into his chest.

**Hope you enjoyed it, remember to read and review, thank you for your continued support x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and alerts, keep them coming, it makes me smile! Lost Then Found is now officially M rated. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32- Big Beautiful Eyes**

Charlie grinned as Heath and Bianca left the house, the door slamming shut behind them

"So the house to ourselves ay?" Brax grinned, his hands drifting down to her hips

"Yep, just you and me" She grinned, leaning up onto her tiptoes and planting a soft kiss on his lips "I'm gonna go and get changed, you pick a movie" Charlie whispered, laughing at Brax's disappointed face as she left the room

"Ok, Snow White and the Huntsman or Matrix?" Brax called to Charlie as he pulled out the DVD's from the shelves

"Babe, you know what the answer to that will be!" Charlie giggled from the bedroom

"I just don't get your fascination with Snow White and the Huntsman!" Brax sighed, shaking his head as he heard Charlie's reply

"Chris Hemsworth, nuff said,"

"Cheers babe, nice to know you love me!" Brax shouted back, the mock hurt tone in his voice evident to Charlie

"Aww is someone feeling neglected." Charlie teased from the bedroom

"Of course not babe, you just drool over Chris Hemsworth for the next 2 hours, don't mind me!" Brax teased back, his expression instantly changing as Charlie swayed into the room wearing nothing other than her cream silk night slip, his favourite, making his mouth open and close like a goldfish. She blocked his view of the TV screen, standing with her arms crossed and her feet firmly planted on the ground, Brax chuckled as she gave him her best puppy dog look, knowing what she wanted he opened his legs for her to settle in between them, leaning her head back onto his shoulder she sighed gently, her warm breath tingling up his neck.

"Have you spoken to Casey lately?" Charlie asked as she played with Brax's fingers, entwining them with her own as they rested on her thigh.

"Nah, nup the shrink is having more success." Brax sighed, burying his head into the crook of her neck "And besides tonight is about you and me, no one else so we'll deal with Casey tomorrow…" Brax said huskily as he nuzzled his nose against hers, their lips connecting in a slow and passionate kiss, burying himself in her lips Brax moaned softly into her mouth, leaning back into the arm of the couch, Charlie softly falling on top of him as her legs locked firmly around his waist. Charlie giggled softly as she felt Brax's large, warm hand up the back of her thigh.

Both of them abruptly pulled apart at the sound of the door opening "Oh wow, that's bloody disgusting." Heath muttered, Charlie giggled at Heath as he covered his eyes and felt around the tables and cabinets for his wallet.

"Heath get out!" Brax said as he continued to kiss Charlie's neck

"I'm emotionally scarred." Heath whined, causing Brax to stop his ministrations and glare at his brother.

"Found my wallet…" Heath chuckled as he awkwardly shuffled across the room before holding up his wallet in victory.

"Seriously, Heath get out. Now!" Brax sighed as Charlie climbed off of him and made her way to the kitchen, his glare never failing to leave Heath

"Animals." Heath muttered under his breath as he made his way to the door "We'll be back before 1, and I want a decent nights sleep." Heath warned as he closed the door.

**2 HOURS LATER…**

Charlie giggled, jolting forward a little as she felt Brax's foot kick her butt gently as she rummaged through the fridge "Cheeky" she chuckled as she turned to face him, her hands cupping his cheeks and tracing their way along his jaw line

"Mmm, just how you like me." he smirked as he grabbed hold of her waist, "You're so sure of yourself Braxton." she teased smiling into the kiss as her hands gripped the back of his neck and she moaned gently into his mouth "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Brax asked sweetly, hesitant to agree to her advances, unable to risk pressuring her or hurting her, he loved her too much to risk anything.

"I want to be with you, I want you." she whispered seductively as she ran her hands up and down his shoulder blades, he smiled softly at her before ducking his head down to her level, capturing her in a slow kiss "What do you say Mr. Braxton?" She asked cheekily as she pulled away and stared into his lustful green eyes.

"I think you know the answer to that Miss Buckton." He grinned, moving closer and closer to her lips until she pulled away, with a sly grin on her face

"There is just one problem Mr. Braxton…"

"And what would that be Miss Buckton?" Brax asked, grinning wildly as a sultry smile set upon her face.

"You are far, far to overdressed for the occasion." she giggled as she hooked her fingers along the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head before reconnecting her lips with his before the pair of them dashed off hand in hand down the corridor to their bedroom.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I grinned as I pushed him back against the door with a soft thud, giggling as his hands glide up and down my stomach and hook onto the waist band of my panties. His warm tongue slipped into my mouth, an undeniable surge of heat and passion soured through me as I jumped on him, he placed his hands firmly under my butt as I hooking my legs around his waist, pressing his manhood into me, wanting and needing to feel more of him through the thin cotton material of his boxers.

"I love you." Brax said breathlessly as he leant his forehead against mine.

"I know." I grinned before pulling my night slip over my head and throwing it to the other side of the room

"Wow." Brax shivered as he looked me up and down, I couldn't help but feel a tad self conscious as his eyes lingered on my abdomen, I knew I was being stupid because he still had his dopey grin plastered on my face, but when you struggle to look at something in the mirror because of how it disgusts you, it makes you wonder what other people think.

**3****rd**** Person POV…**

Brax frowned as Charlie crossed her arms protectively over herself and looked down to the floor, evading his eye contact. Immediately feeling worried that they'd gone too far too soon he took a tentative step towards her, on feeling his warm hand touch the base of her chin, she gazed up to him with clouded vision

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked as he removed her hands from her stomach and held them tightly in his own

"Nothing I just, I'm being stupid" she muttered, burying her head into his chest

"Talk to me" Brax encouraged, stroking his hand gently through her hair

"I just…I hate the scars and I wouldn't blame you if you found them…me ugly," she whispered, nuzzling into him deeply as his grip tightened at her words

"Hey, hey look at me, look at me," he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair from her face behind her ear "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, and you always will be."

"So you still find me sexy?" Charlie asked timidly as she met Brax's eyes.

"Babe I've just been fantasizing about what's in your underwear," He chuckled, causing Charlie to slap his arm gently "You are the most sexiest person to ever walk the earth." he grinned, dipping his head down to kiss her gently, his smile growing wider as Charlies fingers scraped the back of his neck.

"By the way, you don't scrub up to bad yourself" Charlie whispered, smiling as Brax's lips met hers in a slow and gentle kiss, she slowly moved her hands from his chest to his neck, moaning softly into his mouth as he intensified the kiss.

Brax smiled into the kiss as Charlie arched against him, their bodies pressing together firmly, both of them wanting each other just as much as the other. The kiss continued as they slowly rocked against each other, their moans being muffled by their intense kiss, Charlie squealed as Brax lifted her effortlessly, her legs weaving around him and strangling his bulging waist as he slowly walked towards the bed, a small moan of relief exiting her mouth as Brax's lips securely held hers as they fell softly onto the bed, Charlie only in her panties and Brax in his boxers

An uncontrolled moan left her lips as he pulled at her cream lace panties "Brax" she whimpered as his finger brushed her entrance, she smiled as his lips again crashed together with hers, his hand holding onto the back of her neck and his head tilting to the side and their tongues pressing together in ecstasy of passion, reassuring them both of just how much they need each other.

Brax kissed his way down her neck before biting down gently, sucking on her bare flesh, removing her panties effortlessly with his finger tips.

"Uh Brax." she whimpered as he slowly massaged her with his fingers, shuddering as they slipped inside her, sewing her fingers together with his other hand as he quickened the pace, gripping on harder to his back to prevent her soft moaning, closing her eyes, she smiled as the familiar butterflies in her stomach arose, Brax's soft kisses restricting her groaning as he continued. Her legs opened further apart as she whimpered his name, trying to control herself as his fingers slipped in and out of her, not wanting the excruciating pleasure to be over yet. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight streaming through the curtains, her beauty only making him want her more. She gripped onto the back of his neck hard and pushed herself further down the bed, never wanting him to stop

"Brax I need you. I need you now" She demanded breathlessly, their lips barely millimeters apart "Are you sure?" Brax asked, groaning gently as she nibbled the curve of his earlobe and pushed his boxers down with her feet.

"Brax please…I'm sure" Charlie mumbled against his lips "Just gently" she whispered, moaning gently as he withdrew his fingers and she felt his tip at her entrance

"I'm ok" she reassured him, sensing his hesitation, her two words being the only reassurance he needed as he gently slipped inside of her, causing her to moan loudly, half in agony and half in pure bliss as he rocked slowly inside of her "You ok?" Brax asked, looking down at her as she shuffled underneath him, adjusting to his size, she nodded weakly "I'm good" she mumbled, pressing her lips to his, urging him to go on, trying to enjoy the feeling of him being in side her for the first time since her surgery. The feeling of him being inside him was a mixture of pure heaven and intense agony.

As he plunged further into her, picking up the pace, she let out a pain stricken yelp; he immediately stopped, pulling himself out of her fully.

"Charlie I'm not going to do this if you're in pain, ok I won't."

"No, don't stop!" Charlie demanded, kissing him again and moaning softly as he gently pushed himself inside her, squealing as he flipped them so she was straddling his waist.

"Charlie…" He groaned breathlessly in pleasure as she slowly eased herself onto him, slowly moving her hips around in circles on his waist.

"Uh god Brax" she screamed in ecstasy as he slid deeper into her, her walls clenching around his length.

"Are you ok?" Brax asked worriedly, momentarily stopping again.

"mmhmm just keep going" she groaned.

"Sorry babe but that scream was just a bit misleading," he whispered teasingly, the end of his sentence turning into a soft moan as she rocked backwards and forwards "This feels…amazing." she mumbled against his lips, smiling gently as he moaned into her mouth as she quickened the pace, leaning back she closed her eyes and bit her lip in a bid to relieve some of the pleasure he was causing her, only for another loud moan to escape her mouth as he started thrusting upwards, their bodies moving in complete synchronization together "Harder…" She panted as her breathing became ragged "Oh god…babe…I…I'm gonna…" Charlie trailed off as Brax planted butterfly kisses up her neck to her lips, pushing deeper inside her causing her to cry out his name, moaning softly as she rode out the wave of pleasure, Brax following in short pursuit with a few final thrusts.

…

"Brax?" Charlie whispered afterwards, both of them lying tangled in the bed sheets, the ecstatic smiles never leaving their faces "That was amazing," she panted breathlessly, and her chest still heavily rising and falling against his body.

"And doesn't the whole street know It." he grinned, referring to her loud moaning, causing her to giggle and slap his chest gently before nestling her head into his neck, both wanting to be as close to each other as possible.

"Brax?" She whispered again, making him chuckle

"Yeah?" he replied, tilting his head towards hers, which lay in the crook of his neck

"What did you think before you got to know me and my brilliant personality, purely physical. First time you saw me?" She asked curiously biting her lips as his grin widened.

"Your eyes" He replied honestly "I never thought I'd seen such big beautiful eyes" he smiled, gazing into her pearly blue eyes as he spoke,

"I liked your lips, and your smile your dimples are cute…I thought you'd be a good kisser…" she replied, shyly, attempting to hide her blush with the duvet cover as he grinned wildly at her.

"I am." he replied smartly "Your breasts." he said suddenly, causing Charlie to raise her eyebrows at him.

"What about them?" she asked, intrigued by his response.

"They intrigued me," he said factually, chuckling when he heard Charlie let out a small giggle,

"I always thought they were too small," she sighed, playing gently with their entwined fingers as she spoke.

"Nope perfect." Brax replied honestly, kissing her temple gently, his hands gliding up and down her back softly, settling at the small of her back and tracing soft circles.

"Your voice," Charlie said, "I like your voice…" she smiled, tilting her face towards him. She blushed as Brax looked at her lovingly,

"Your skin…you have beautiful skin," Brax mumbled against her lips as he kissed her gently, their foreheads resting against each other as they broke apart.

"Your chest." Charlie whispered, biting her lip as she ran her hand up and down his bare torso, over each plane of muscle.

"Your eyes." Brax said, again.

Charlie frowned. "You already said that…"

"Well I meant it." Brax whispered, smiling as she grinned wildly, leaning in to kiss him again "I love you." he whispered, holding her close to his chest, one hand resting on her waist and the other combing through her dark, tousled hair.

"I love you to," she said tearfully, tightening her grip around his waist as she spoke, never wanting their perfect night to end.

**I wanted to end on a cute and loving Chax moment, you can never have too many of those. I hope that was okay, I was so nervous about it…Please review, I'd love to know what you thought!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi again! Thank you so much for all the comments on the last Chapter, glad that went down well with all of you and you liked it!**

**This chapter's a bit of a fun one in some ways, I hope you enjoy it x**

**Chapter 33-What's said in this house, stays in this house**

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING…..**

Brax smiled as he walked into the flower shop the next day, picking out a dozen red roses for Charlie,

"Someone's a lucky lady" the shopkeeper smiled as she took the money off of Brax .

Brax grinned back like a Cheshire cat, the smile never leaving his face "Nup I reckon I'm the lucky one" he said as she handed him his change and receipt;

Flowers were expensive.

One more pit stop and he'd be heading back home to Charlie, making his way to the car he frowned as her number appeared on his phone ,

"Hey you, I didn't expect you to be up so early" he smiled as her sleepy voice sounded down the phone.

"Well I couldn't sleep, I didn't have anyone to warm me up" she mumbled down the phone "You know one day I'm gonna wake up and you're gonna still be in bed next to me," she said, causing him to laugh softly down the phone

"Well if it makes up for it I have a surprise for you when I get home" Brax smiled as he heard her giggle.

"Well you know I might just have a little surprise for you," she said seductively, biting her lip as she waited for his response

"Really? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" He said hopefully

Charlie laughed, her response dashing his hopes "No chance Braxton, you'll just have to hurry home won't you?" she teased, "I love you…" she said softly

"I love you to gorgeous." Brax grinned "I'll see you in a minute yeah?"

"Ok, bye babe," Charlie said, hanging up the phone, Brax smiled to himself as he placed the roses in the passenger seat, his mind filled with thoughts about Charlie.

…

Charlie smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor, the smell of Brax's pancakes wafting through the house, expecting the others to be home she tugged at the strings of her dressing gown, unaware that apart from her and Brax, it was an empty house.

"Good morning beautiful" Brax smiled as he saw Charlie walk into the kitchen, his happy face falling slightly as she half walked/ half waddled towards him

"Good morning babe" she said sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her rest her head on his now bare chest ""You ok?" He asked curiously

She pulled back and looked at him, her hands palming her chest "Yeah of course," she smiled, pecking his lips softly.

"You're not in any pain after last night?" He asked, trying to read her eyes

"No, no I'm fine," she said, averting his eye contact and glancing to the floor

Brax tilted her chin up with the pad of his right thumb and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke to her "Hey, Charlie, talk to me."

She sighed gently, leaning her forehead up against his and looping her arms around his neck

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Brax whispered worriedly, his hands combing through her tangled hair

"I'm-I…It's-I'm…a bit sore" Charlie stammered, her baby blue eyes meeting his piercing green eyes, filled with worry and guilt "I'm ok, its probably just because it's the first time again…" she trailed off as he sank back slightly and leaned onto the kitchen worktop.

"Charlie I'm so sorry" Brax said, rubbing his eyes with his hands to push back a tear, she sighed and walked over to him, her hands palming the front of his chest, her warmth causing goose bumps to spread over Brax's skin.

"After your performance last night I think I can forgive you," she smirked, snaking her arms around his waist, she felt the blush creep into her cheeks as Brax's gaze fell upon her.

"You weren't to bad yourself" Brax shrugged and grinned cheekily as Charlie slapped his bicep playfully.

"Well if that's how you're gonna be then fine! You were alright," she said smugly as Brax's mouth leant slightly agape.

"Is that all your gonna say now 'you were alright' " he questioned, mimicking her voice.

She scoffed slightly "well what were you expecting me to say after your revelation Mr?"

"Well Charlie it boosts a guys ego if you compliment him." Brax said chuckling at her

"Well I have an ego too you know!" she exclaimed, turning around and stirring a lukewarm coffee that sat on the side for her, leaning against the counter. Brax smirked as his eyes drifted towards her firm bottom, grinning to himself he walked over and pushing his hips against her, his hands gently squeezing her backside.

"Brax!" Charlie giggled, moaning as Brax's hands roamed over her chest, leaning her head back against his shoulder she grinned as their lips met in a mouth watering kiss, their tongues flickering over one and other as they made out in the kitchen "Your such a good kisser," Charlie whispered breathlessly as she pulled away, panting for air.

"And so are you," Brax mumbled, his lips barely centimeters apart from hers as he spoke, his voice deep and husky as the warmth of his breath tickled down her neck "And just for the record…last night, was amazing," he admitted, smiling as the familiar redness of her cheeks spread again

"And ummm…just for the record" Charlie grinned; tilting her head to the side "last night…I loved it, I love you" she smiled, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

Brax chuckled at her embarrassment and ducked his head down to her level "Well that's good, because I love you too." he smiled, kissing her passionately once more

"You gonna feed me now or are you gonna let them go cold?" she asked, biting her lip as she nodded towards the table where the plate of pancakes laid

"Typical you ay? Only using me for my culinary skills," he teased as they sat down opposite each other.

…

"Where are Heath, Casey, Ruby and Bianca?" Charlie asked as they both stood by the sink a while later, washing up the dirty dishes

"Heath left a note saying they all went for a surf" Brax explained, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling as he looked at her tousled curls and perfect features, he hesitated for a second before splashing some of the soap bubbles into her face.

"Oh god! Brax!" she squealed, before flicking more bubbles at him.

"You're gonna regret that" he teased before splashing her with soapy water, only for Charlie to splash him twice as much. He stood still for a second, wiping the bubbles from around his eyes before walking towards her

"No , no, no, no" she giggled as he leant in for a kiss

"Why not?" He asked, feigning hurt

"You have a bubble moustache baby" she giggled before wiping his face with the tea towel "All better now" she smiled as she draped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently, moaning as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, her hands drawing patterns in his thick rugged hair. Charlie shuddered as he began kissing her neck whilst walking them towards the couch, squealing when they crashed into the CD player and music filled the room, she smiled as she heard the song: Bruno Mars, Just the way you are.

"Aw does someone like a bit of a love song." she teased as Brax's lips reconnected with hers,

"Maybe…" he mumbled breathlessly against her lips, sending shivers down her spine

"Dance with me." she demanded, immediately Brax stopped his ministrations on her neck and looked at her curiously "Dance with me." she repeated, holding her hand out for him to take, she grinned as he took it and held her close to him as they danced across the living room, Brax's hands resting gently on the small of her back, hers resting gently on his shoulder blades

She felt the all to familiar blush creeping onto her cheeks as Brax sung the song softly into her ear _"She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday,"_

"Brax, stop it" she giggled as she kissed her way along his shoulder blades, he was such a bad singer, but none the less, what more could a girl want than the love of her life singing about just how beautiful she was into her ear…even if he was a bad singer.

**HEATH POV…..**

"So Casey's gone to the surf club?" I asked Rubes as me, her and Bianca walked up the all too familiar driveway to our house after our surf session and diner coffees

"Yep" she said curtly, she smiled sadly at me, I could tell this thing with Casey was killing her, he was shutting her out and pushing her away, and quite simply I think she'd lost all motivation to bother anymore. I frowned at Bianca as we both heard the familiar tune of Bruno Mars 'Just the way you are' blasting through the speakers of the house, I ran up to the windows, smiling as I saw Brax and Charlie dancing gently to the music, Charlie in her silk dressing gown and my brother just in his boxers

"Man they are so whipped" I grinned, beckoning Ruby and Bianca over as Charlie and Brax continued on, completely unaware they had a little audience.

"Awww that is so cute" Bianca and Ruby cooed in unison as Brax kissed Charlie softly on the lips "Get a phone out!" Ruby said suddenly, I rummaged through my pockets before handing it to her, smiling as she went onto video camera and began recording

"If they ever get married, we are so playing this at their wedding" she giggled as we all continued peering into the window

"Not if, when." Bianca corrected, Ruby and I nodding in agreement, I smiled, wrapping my arms around Bianca's waist and mumbling the lyrics into her ear, she turned and smiled at me, draping her arms around my neck and playing with the tufts of my hair.

"Care to dance Mr. Braxton?" she whispered, pecking my lips

"Don't mind if I do," I whispered, kissing her back

**CHARLIE POV…..**

"Brax" I giggled as he kissed me softly, before he pulled away and started singing the lyrics softly into my ear again, I felt my cheeks burning up as the words "_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same"_ fell from his lips

"Damn it Brax" I whispered tearfully, gently hitting his bicep

"What?" He asked innocently

"You and, argh you! I love you" I finished in a whisper, shaking my head as he wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb

"Mmmhmm I love you to" he mumbled against my lips as he held onto my waist with his hands, pulling me towards him

"Show me how much you mean it." I demanded, shocking myself that I had said that so absentmindedly, I felt Brax respond eagerly by picking me up, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist, constricting him further, I squealed softly as he tipped me gently onto the sofa, climbing on top of me and supporting himself with one arm as we kissed passionately, my legs still firmly hooked to his waist. We both frowned and pulled away from each other as we heard muffled voices from outside

"Damn it Heath how do you stop this thing!" We heard Ruby yell frustrated

"The song hasn't finished yet why are you stopping now!" Heath yelled back

"Because they're not dancing anymore…it's a bit more risqué now!" Ruby replied through gritted teeth

"Well it should just turn off!"

"Well its not!"

"Well what have you done to it then?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Their argument was interrupted when Brax cleared his throat as he stood on the other side of the window, they all smiled innocently and timidly, waving at Brax who stood, arms folded by the window,

"Hey" Ruby said as she came through the door

"Sprung!" Heath yelled as he walked through the door, causing us all to erupt into fits of laughter

**3****rd**** PERSON POV….**

**30 MINUTES LATER…..**

"Come on, we are going to the diner, Bianca was telling me how much she's craving chocolate cake right now" Charlie stated, beginning to push a resisting Bianca out of the door.

Bianca frowned, trying to shuffle backwards as Charlie pushed her forwards "I am? Wait I just came from the diner" She retaliated, causing Charlie to roll her eyes

"Yes, yes you are and guess what now you are going back again," she said, feigning a surprised manner as she slammed the door behind them

"So…" Heath grinned as he turned to Brax

"So…" Brax sighed as he walked to the fridge

"Am I right in saying the wild animal was out again last night?" Heath asked, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a glare from Brax

"Heath" Brax warned, chucking him beer from the fridge

"What? I can't help it, you've both got dopey smiles on your faces" Heath chuckled as his brother slumped into the couch "You do realize what the girls are talking about right now don't you my brother?"

"Yes Heath, well done you genius." Brax said sarcastically as they turned on the xbox

**THE DINER…..**

Bianca smiled as her and Charlie sat opposite each other, Charlie gazing dreamily into her coffee cup, deciding to start the conversation she cleared her throat, as Charlie's eyes drifted towards her, Bianca couldn't help but chuckle at the smile that adorned her face

"It happened right," She grinned, rather a statement than a question "Am I right… Who am I kidding, I'm so right aren't I?" she squealed as Charlie's grin widened to the point where her jaw ached "Oh my gosh Charlie! I'm so excited for you!" She exclaimed, clapping happily, causing a few other customers to glance over to their table

"Ok, ok calm down!" Charlie whispered harshly, her smile never falling

Bianca leant across the table, her hands firmly underneath her thighs to resist clapping again "We seriously need a girls night now, me, you, Leah, Roo and Marilyn! Isn't that right Roo?" She asked as Roo came to collect their plates

"What's that?" Roo asked inquisitively, pulling over another chair and joining them

"Us girls need a night in together." Bianca demanded, Roo nodded in approvement

"Yes! Yes, oh how about tonight?" Roo said excitedly, looking eagerly at Bianca and Charlie

"Tonight?" Charlie asked, choking on the remainder of her coffee, slightly disappointed, she'd hoped for another night with Brax

"Yes tonight Charlie, unless of course you already have plans with a certain Braxton?" Bianca suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend

"No, no of course not" Charlie said innocently, her doe eyes widening as she turned away slightly and drank more of her coffee

"Charlie had sex with Brax again" Bianca blurted out, Roo's jaw dropping slightly

"Bianca!" Charlie screamed, shielding her face with her hands with embarrassment

"Oh wow, that's fantastic, I don't know what to say…congratulations I guess!" Roo said to Charlie who now had her head on the table

"Haha thanks" she said weakly, looking up from the table and shaking her head at Bianca

"So how was it?" Roo asked, nudging Charlie in the ribs

"I think we should leave the details for tonight…" Charlie grinned cheekily

"Oh come on spill!" Roo begged, leaning forward eagerly with anticipation

"It was nice." Charlie smirked, taking another sip of her coffee

"Nice? Charlie really? You've dragged me to the diner to reveal 'it was nice'?" Bianca frowned, imitating Charlie's voice

"I told you, I'm not saying anything now until tonight!" Charlie winked

"Fine. 7:30 at mine and Marilyn's; be there!" Roo demanded, pointing her finger back and forth between Bianca and Charlie

"Definitely, oh and is it ok if I invite the new school councilor along, Natalie?" Bianca asked hopefully

"The one staying in the caravan park?" Roo asked

Bianca nodded "Yep that's the one, its just she hasn't got to know many people around here yet," she shrugged

"Oh bless her, yeah sure invite her along."

"I'm bringing drink." Charlie stated

"You have a deal!" Roo grinned as she stood up and left the table for the kitchen

**7:20 PM…..**

"Babe, we're going to head off to Roo's." Charlie said to Brax, kissing him on the cheek as she walked past him, dressed in her navy high waisted jeans and yellow silk top

"I can drop you off?" Brax offered as he held onto Charlie's hand

"You don't have to do that, we can walk," Charlie said, grabbing her bag, smiling as Bianca walked into the room, dressed in her paisley patterned Maxi dress

"I'd rather know you got there safely," Brax said honestly, smiling weakly at Charlie, who squeezed his hand gently

"Come on then." she said, tugging at his hand, knowing that since the shooting Brax worried about her being out alone or leaving her all by herself, seeing as last time he did that, he was greeted with the prospect of loosing her forever. Sometimes she worried about him, whether or not he was truly past the loss of their baby, the harrowing thoughts of losing her, living without her. She smiled as he rested his hands on her thigh as they drove in silence; she placed her hand on top, entwining their fingers, smiling as Roo's house could be seen in the distance.

"I'll see you later then." Brax said as he walked Charlie and Bianca to Roo's door

"Bye Brax!" Bianca yelled as she waddled into the house, leaving Charlie and Brax alone on the doorstep.

"You know, I've now got to spend all night, alone," Brax whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Aw my poor baby!" Charlie giggled, "I'll miss you," she said honestly

"I'm gonna miss you to." Brax sighed, pulling her in to his chest and kissing her head softly "Text me when you want picking up tomorrow," he said, his hand settling at the small of her back

"I will." she promised, kissing him passionately, never wanting to let go of him, she smiled against his lips as she heard him moan softly, her kisses seeping through him like a breath of fresh air. She clung to him desperately as he held her firmly in his embrace, like a child wanting to feel close; neither of them really wanting to spend the night apart. She pulled apart looking at him innocently with her pearly blue eyes as he nuzzled his nose to hers, leaning forward she kissed him one last time before reluctantly pulling apart.

"If you don't go now, I'll never let you leave," she whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm going," he said, holding her hand until he could reach it no more, she waved to him as she watched his care pull away before heading inside to join the girls

…**..**

The girls gathered round eagerly, their wine glasses full and bowls of calorific food set about the table, all of them snuggled onto the couches.

"So the definition of a girls night in." Roo started

"Oh gosh we're not going to do this are we?" Charlie intervened, taking a swig of her wine, ignoring her comment Roo continued

"Is when a group of female friends share secrets only to be told within their circle of friends" Roo continued "So…I have an idea!" she suggested

"That's lethal," Marilyn commented quietly, all of the girls watching eagerly as Roo pulled out her ipad and opened the bible app

"Oh Roo you're such a good girl," Bianca commented sarcastically as she took a gulp of her orange juice

"Right!" Roo said as the bible started making humming noises as she tried to figure out which way to hold the ipad, shaking it up and down until it began to work

"There we go," she said smiling to herself as she got it right "All of us place our hands on the bible" she insisted, all of them one by one placing their hands on top of each other "Repeat after me… I swear that whatever is said tonight, in this lounge, stays in this lounge!" she giggled, all of them repeating her words in complete unison. All together they lifted their hands off, smiling as the humming noise sounded again.

"You know technically we should have waited until Natalie arrived until we did that," Leah sighed

"Yeah, where is Natalie?" Roo asked

"I don't know I did say 7:30," Bianca sighed

"She probably just got held up…" Marilyn concluded

"Probably." Bianca agreed, the girls nodding in unison, each taking a sip of their drink

"I am so jealous of you guys!" Bianca groaned, gesturing to their drink as she rubbed her small bump

"Aw B, it will be worth it," Charlie encouraged

"Yeah, when you have that little one in your arms that'll be all that matters," Marilyn said

"How far along are you now?" Leah asked, nibbling on some Cadbury's chocolate

"I am officially 18 weeks!" Bianca said proudly rubbing her petite bump

"Awww…" Marilyn squealed, her eyes glistening with happy tears

"Oh shush Marilyn!" Roo sighed, rolling her eyes as Marilyn cooed over Bianca's little bump

"So how are the hormones?" Leah asked

"They're actually ok at the moment, I'm feeling pretty relaxed," Bianca smiled

"And the sex?" Roo grinned, winking at her

"They don't stop." Charle moaned

"Oi you!" Bianca gasped, nudging Charlie

"Put it this way, the walls in that house are thin!" Charlie said grimly

"I'm not that loud!" Bianca defended, crossing her arms over her body

"I hate to break it to you…" Charlie giggled

"Am I really?" Bianca whined

"Don't worry about it, I'll get you back," Charlie smirked, pouring herself another glass of wine

"I'm sure you will…" Bianca groaned as all the girls laughed at Charlie's comment

**BRAXTON HOUSEHOLD….**

"Hey Brax have you seen Casey?" Ruby asked as she walked in through the door

"Nup" Brax answered quickly, handing Ruby a beer, watching her worriedly as she slumped down on the sofa, combing her hands through her hair

"I haven't seen him since he said he was going through the surf club" Ruby groaned, biting her nails anxiously and looking at the clock "That was twelve hours ago" she muttered

"Well he's a big boy Rubes he can look after himself" Brax encouraged, gently rubbing her arm

"Yeah I know that but no spends 12 hours in the surf club getting a juice!" Ruby said desperately "I'm gonna go and look for him again" she announced, making her way to the door,

"Whoa, no, nup, you stay here, relax, I'll look for him" Brax said, resting his hands on her shoulders, smiling as she nodded her head, he kissed her on her temple gently before grabbing his phone and heading out the door, she waited a few minutes before hearing his footsteps fade from the driveway and going out in search of Casey again.

**GINA AND JOHN'S HOUSE…**

"Brax" Gina said shocked as she opened the door to an agitated Brax "What can I do for you?" She asked

"I need your councilors number" Brax grunted "Err, Natalie, her name's Natalie"

Gina frowned "Well I can't just give out staff's numbers but if you tell me what the problem is I can call her for you" she offered

"I'm sorry its just that Casey hasn't been seen for 12 hours and I'm worried about him, she's gone and involved herself in our family business and I reckon she knows where he is" Brax explained, fiddling with the ring on his finger

"Right well I'll call her and if he finds him I'll get her to let you know,"

**THE DINER…**

"Natalie" Gina called, running out of the door as she saw a familiar blonde figure in the diner car park

"Gina hi" Natalie said, embracing her with a hug

"You haven't by any chance seen Casey have you?" She asked curiously

"No, why?" Natalie asked, confused

"Darryl Braxton came knocking at my door, Casey hasn't come home all day, he seems to think you've been interfering?" She asked, unimpressed if the accusation was true

"Well I didn't mean for it to come across that way" Natalie defended, looking around to make sure no one was listening in before she continued "Besides, Brax constitutes saying hello is interfering" she muttered under her breath

"Yes, yes he does" Gina mumbled, casually scratching the back of her head as she looked around the diner

"Look Casey says he finds it tough opening up to his family and doesn't want to burden them with his issues in juvie, I was just trying to figure out why" she explained

"Look just be careful" Gina hesitated "The Braxton's have been through a lot this year"

Natalie nodded "Yeah Casey did say there had been some problems."

Gina smiled sadly "Brax's girlfriend was shot, she pulled through…but um, their unborn baby didn't…" Gina whispered sadly

"Oh my gosh!" Natalie gasped, shaking her head in disbelief

**MR STEWART'S….**

"So we thought of a game!" Roo said excitedly, pulling a bowl out from one of the kitchen cupboards and grabbing sheets of paper and half a dozen pens as she sashayed back to the couch

"I'm listening," Leah said eagerly

"So we all right down a question and place it in the hat, one of us picks a piece of paper out and we all have to answer the questions." Marilyn stated, all of the girls were suddenly eager with excitement

"And no boring questions!" Bianca demanded, as they all started scribbling their questions down on paper

Marilyn put her hand into the hat first, unfolding her piece of paper, her eyes widened as she read the question "Oh my gosh who wrote this one!" she squealed

"That would be telling…" Charlie muttered as she took a sip of her wine

Marilyn hesitated before reading the note out "Who is the best you've ever had?" she said, the whole room erupting into fits of laughter as they looked at Marilyn's shocked face "Seriously, what happened to good wholesome fun!" she sighed before pondering on the question

"Donald, definitely Donald," she nodded silently, the whole table listening eagerly

"Care to elaborate on that or not…" Roo hesitated

"Well…he was lovely, and experienced, very experienced…" Marilyn nodded proudly the girls all oohing and awwing over her confession

"That's cute," Leah smiled

"Very cute." Roo agreed

"What about you Roo? You're next in the circle after all…" Leah commented, raising her eyebrows at Roo

"Sid, I would have to say Sid." Roo said defiantly

"Not Harvey?" Marilyn frowned

"He's just…so boring in the bedroom." Roo sighed, swirling her wine glass around "And he always finishes first!" Roo groaned, taking a swig of her wine

"You poor thing." Charlie said sympathetically "That's tragic." she continued

"Sid was masterful, willing to try out new things, experimental" Roo reminisced

"Must be his experience with the human body, he is a doctor after all," Leah shrugged

"And with Harvey its short lived all I get is 'ah yes say my name baby…uh, I'm done'" Roo said in her best masculine voice, causing the girls to giggle

"Have you not tried new things…positions…places…" Charlie suggested hesitantly

"This girl is the master at new places" Bianca laughed, nudging Charlie

"Really?" Roo asked, looking at Charlie, whose cheeks had gone crimson red

"I need more wine," Charlie mumbled, leaning forward to pour another glass

"So what would you recommend then Miss expert over here?" Roo asked Charlie

"Kitchen counters, they're always fun or maybe in a park…" Charlie said timidly

"Charlie!" Leah said shocked

"What, I'm being honest!" Charlie defended herself "And um cars are always interesting but be careful you don't beep the horn, it always attracts attention." She said seriously

"And all of this you've done with Brax?" Marilyn asked, earning a definite nod from Charlie

"Well I wouldn't have done it with Angelo, he was as experimental as me cooking in the kitchen." Charlie sighed

"And Charlie only cooks beans on toast." Bianca added

"Oooh gosh." Roo grimaced "So Charlie who's your best then?"

"Brax," she answered shyly covering her crimson cheeks with her hands

"So just how good is he?" Leah asked, thinking out loud

"He's just…perfect, he always makes me feel special, he knows what I like and don't like and I never feel embarrassed about anything," she admitted, smiling to herself as she thought about him

"Oh swooooon…" Roo mesmirised

"I want my own Brax!" Leah sighed

"Well you have seen him naked, you're only human after all," Charlie nodded solemnly

"Oh my god! When?" Roo exclaimed

"I caught them in the kitchen" Leah giggled "Charlie ripped his towel from him and then I walked in and he grabbed a tea towel at an attempt to cover himself up, but um…he needed a bigger tea towel." She laughed, remembering that night

"I'll never forget the look on your face when he dropped that tea towel," Charlie laughed

"He dropped the tea towel?" Marilyn asked, intrigued

"Well he had nothing to be ashamed of…" Leah shrugged her giggles still yet to subside

"Gosh you lucky thing Charlie!" Roo commented

"Ah a woman can dream," Leah sighed dreamily

"So how was yesterday night then missy?" Bianca asked a red faced Charlie

"Oh yes, spill the beans." Roo demanded

"I assume it went well because we found two smitten kittens dancing to a love song when we came home this morning," Bianca grinned

"It was great," Charlie admitted "One of the best nights of my life." Charlie smiled

"Aw I'm so happy for you Charlie, if anyone deserves a happy ending its you and Brax" Marilyn said, patting Charlie's knee, everyone nodded in agreement

"Thanks guys," Charlie grinned

**BRAXTON HOUSEHOLD…**

Natalie hesitated as she edged nearer to the Braxton door, she knew she had to let Brax know she'd found Casey but considering her last chat with Brax didn't go so well, she considered bolting the opposite way and going straight to Roo's house. Deciding against the later she knocked quietly on the door, to be greeted by a lone Brax

"Hi" she said nervously, eyeing the half drunken bottle of lager in his hand

"What do you want?" he grunted, leaning against the doorframe

"Look I know its late, I just thought I'd let you know, I got Casey on the phone, he's at the Walkers" She explained, fiddling with the rings on her fingers

"Right so he'll answer your calls but not mine, what a legend" Brax said in disbelief

"Its not like that, you guys will be fine" She persisted, smiling weakly at him

Brax rolled his eyes "Really and that's your professional opinion is it?"

"Yes it is actually" Natalie chuckled "I've worked with a lot of runaways and Casey isn't one of them, he just needs to cool off" She explained "Right then I should let you go," she said awkwardly

"Hey look I'm sorry I went to your boss today, it's just been a tough day with Case and all that." Brax said, swinging the door slightly on its hinges

"Is that why you're drinking alone?" She asked, gesturing to the beer in his hand

Brax scoffed slightly, taking a swig of his beer and shaking his head at her

"You just don't give up do you?"

Natalie sighed, getting through to him was tough "Look I get it, I'm Casey's councilor not yours, but if you ever wanna talk, I'm available," she offered, taken aback when Brax started laughing to himself

"Is that so," he chuckled, sniffing slightly before continuing "Nup, I'm alright thanks." he grunted

"Look it might help, I know you've been through a lot…" she continued, noticing his expression had changed

"You'd know would you?" Brax said, shaking his head, she had a nerve bringing up what he'd been through, Natalie noticed the sad look that adorned his face

"Yes I would, the death of a child is one of the most harrowing things a person can go through-"

"Night councilor." Brax growled as he stormed past her, the door slamming shut, she flinched as she heard the sound of his beer bottle being smashed into what she assumed was his car, she watched him as he disappeared into the distance, the only sound filling the air being the alarm on his car as she stood alone on his porch

**MR STEWART'S…..**

"What is your favourite position?" Charlie asked slowly

"Favourite position?" Leah repeated slowly

"Well Charlie you have to go first." Roo encouraged, all of the girls eagerly awaiting Charlie's answer

"Hmmm." Charlie wondered thoughtfully "I like being on top and I like standing, well Brax standing…and he picks me up," she said hesitantly

"Really?" Bianca asked surprised

"Yes really." Charlie admitted, "Why are you so surprised?" Charlie asked

"Well I just…. what's your reasoning?" Bianca asked, managing to form a sentence that didn't sound too awkward

"Its just…I find that…I…gosh I can't answer that!" Charlie exclaimed

"Why not?" All the girls replied in unison

"Because that would reveal things about Brax and I don't want you thinking about him like that whenever you see him!" Charlie answered

"Oh come on, what happens in this room, stays in this room!" Roo shouted, all of the girls nodding in agreement

"I just think some things should be kept between a couple, you know? Not that I chat to Brax about this stuff but its about each other knowing it without having to say it." Charlie said innocently

"A couple and their friends." Leah corrected, Charlie sighed desperately trying to see a way out of spilling intimate details about her and Brax, only to be met by 4 eager pairs of eyes awaiting her answer

"Oh alright then!" she sighed, rolling her eyes as the all clapped excitedly "Brax is umm…how can I put it, pretty big, its easier to get more of him in certain positions…" she finished, her cheeks burning a crimson red

"I'm jealous." Leah concluded, holding her hands up

"Have you ever faked it…with Brax I mean?" Roo persisted

"No, no way." Charlie replied, glancing at all the girls who were still watching eagerly "He's just…you have to be with him to understand." she concluded

"I always used to fake it." Leah admitted, causing all the girls to gasp

"With Miles and Elijah, I think the last time it was real was with Dan…" she sighed sadly "I've just never felt the same way again."

"Oh Leah" all the girls whispered sadly

"That's really, really depressing," Roo slurred as she poured herself another glass

"I guess I'm just used to it now." Leah sighed

"You shouldn't have to get used to it." Charlie and Bianca said simultaneously

"Anyway, everyone fakes it from time to time, so I don't know what the big deal is," Leah shrugged, topping up her glass of vodka

"I used to fake it a lot with Liam." Bianca admitted

"Really?" Charlie asked horrified

"I often wonder what happened to the days when women were pure before marriage…" Marilyn pondered

"Marilyn that's like buying a car and not test driving it!" Charlie giggled, causing them all to erupt into laughter

"Well that's one-way to put it!" Roo giggled, "I thought Liam would be good in bed?" She admitted to Bianca

"Well he was but…he's not Heath, it was just normal,"

"Oh gosh" Charlie mumbled disgusted

"What?" Bianca asked, raising her eyebrows

"Please tell me you and Liam weren't one of those couples who did nothing other than missionary positioned sex?" Charlie pleaded

"Well so what if she did?" Marilyn said innocently

"That my friend is the difference between climaxing and not climaxing." Charlie explained, "You've got to try new things, hence Heath is better than Liam," Charlie concluded

"Charlie can I ask you a question?" Marilyn asked

"Yessss…" Charlie said slowly

"When did you and Brax start seeing each other?" She asked, and all of a sudden all the girls became intrigued

"You know when Ruby and Casey got in trouble for having that party at the rich guys house?" All of the girls thought and then nodded in unison "Then" Charlie finished, taking another gulp of her wine "And it started out as just sex, no emotion, that was it,"

"Wow you've come a pretty long way from that" Roo reminisced

"I don't know how you could do the whole just sex, no emotions thing…" Bianca asked cluelessly

"We agreed that sex should be like playing football, you score, after 90 minutes its finished, then you shake hands and walk away…" Charlie said wistfully

"That didn't really work out for you though did it?" Roo asked rhetorically, causing all of the girls to erupt into fits of laughter

"I need to go pee, any more laughing and I think I'll wet myself" Charlie giggled as she ecused herself and made her way to the bathroom

The girls all sighed as she exited the room, Marilyn still giggling from the revelations this evening

"Knock knock," At the familiar voice all four of them turned around to see an anxious Natalie at the door

"Hey, come in." Roo called, beckoning her over

"What made you so late?" Bianca asked as Natalie eased onto the couch

"I've just done something really stupid." Natalie sighed as she held her head in her hands, all four girls exchanging nervous glances.

**Sorry for leaving it there, it would have been too long otherwise! Hope you liked it, and found some bits fairly comical…remember to review x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi All!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, keep them coming! **

**I just wanted to say; some people have commented about being worried this is going to turn into another Brax/Nat fic. That will never happen! This is a Chax fic and I plan to keep it that way. Nat is going to be more of a friend to Charlie and Brax eventually, but never anything more! x**

**CHAPTER 34- you never know what the future holds**

"Okay, just take us through it step by step" Bianca comforted Natalie, wrapping her arm around her shoulder

"Casey went missing" Natalie blurted out, rubbing her eyes vigorously as she thought of how insensitive she'd been

"What?"

"When?"

"Is he ok?"

The girls asked in unison as they all looked at Natalie with nervous and worried looks etched on their faces

"He's fine" Natalie smiled as she heard them all sighing with relief "He's at the Walkers" She explained

"Right okay, so what went wrong?" Roo asked on behalf of all the girls

"Brax went to Gina, asking for my number-"

"Brax asked for your number?" Bianca cut in horrified

"Not like that!" Natalie exclaimed, petrified at the thought "He said to her I've been butting in with their family business and so he thought I would know where Casey was"

"Keep going" Marilyn persisted

"Gina saw me at the diner and we talked….she ended up telling me about Brax's baby" Natalie sighed, slumping back into the sofa, Bianca went pale as she realized what baby Natalie was talking about, twisting around to make sure Charlie hadn't come back down, hesitantly turning her attention back to Natalie

"And?" Bianca asked worriedly

"And when I found out where Casey was I went to Brax, who was drinking…alone" Natalie said sadly, all of the girls unaware that Charlie was lingering by the door, overhearing each word, her heart in her mouth as Natalie spoke

"Oh god" Bianca said, exasperated

"I mentioned the loss of their baby and he flipped and took off" Natalie said tearfully "God I am such an idiot" she cried

"No you're not you were just trying to help" Roo soothed

"But you didn't did you?" A familiar voice pulled all their attention away from Natalie as they looked up to see Charlie standing at the doorway, her arms folded defensively across her body

"Charlie" Bianca rushed up to her best friends side as silent tears trickled down Charlie's face

"Where did he go?" Charlie asked nonchalantly, ignoring the fuss Bianca was making over her

"I…I don't know" Natalie whispered honestly, shaking her head sadly

Charlie nodded, sniffing and wiping away her tears as she spoke "What direction?"

"He turned left out of the driveway" Charlie nodded silently before pacing across the room and gathering her bags and her jacket, which was in fact Brax's old jumper, off of the floor.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Bianca asked, watching her friend pick all of her things from the floor

Charlie stopped what she was doing and looked at her friends hopelessly "I can't stay tonight, I er…I have to go" she stuttered before fleeing the house in search of Brax.

…**.**

He sighed to myself as he approached the familiar cliff top, the only place right now where he was bound to find a little comfort right now, anyone looking at him would be able to tell his pain, his shoulders were hunched and the moonlight made his cheeks look gaunt from the tears. You couldn't see the slick tracks down his cheeks until he turned to the moonlight; only then were people able to see his pain.

Standing on the cliff top was once again a reminder of what he couldn't have, his little innocent child, torn away.

"Hey kiddo" Brax sighed as he slumped down onto the grass, leaning against the trunk of the blossoming tree that stood in memory of his baby, his baby with Charlie, their baby "Your killing me kid, you really are" he sniffed as he felt the tears brimming in his eyes

"Can you please help me here? Send some kind of sign or something?" Brax pleaded, wiping his eyes as nothing came through, as if he was expecting some care package with an instruction manual on how to deal with life to come floating through the sky and land at his feet.

"Who am I kidding I'm your dad, I'm supposed to be the one giving you advice" Brax muttered tearfully "Except I can't can I? You're not here, where you should be, and its my fault" his voice shook, laced with disappointment in himself. He shook his head as he recalled the day when he'd found Charlie on the floor, dying, alone, he hated himself for not being their to protect her, to save his child, he hated that he hadn't known a child of his own existed and not being able to treasure each moment from the beginning

He bit his lip as he examined the words written on the plaque

'Baby Braxton'

He sighed to himself, another long agonizing sigh, as if with each one Brax was desperately seeking out answers to his emotions

"I don't know why I wanted you tarnished with that name," Brax said, tracing his hands over the surname "No kid deserves that…a dad like me." he said, his eyes trying to evade the tears that still hung back, waiting for a moment of release.

…**.**

Charlie's breath caught in her throat as she trudged up the familiar hill to the one place she knew Brax would go to, and she was right, like she always was when it came to Brax.

She knew him too well.

She wasn't blind, she could see how much pain he was in, ho much he still had to let go

She let out a shaky breath and decided to join him, only to find herself frozen to the spot as she overheard his soft words to his little baby, her heart drop as she heard him confess to his guilt 'Its all my fault', she fought back the tears that brimmed in the rims of her eyes; this wasn't her time to be weak, she had pushed him away she had suffered before, now the grief was catching up with him. Without saying anything she took the spot next to him, instantly wrapping her arms around him.

…**.**

Instantly smelling her perfume, Brax looked up to see Charlie had joined him, he instantly felt ashamed and embarrassed of himself, he should be the strong one, once again attempting to hide his angst, he raised his hands to wipe the tears strewn over his cheeks only Charlie stopped him by catching his wrists in her firm grasp

"Just let me be there for you Brax." Charlie begged as she held him tightly to her rubbing his back soothingly, and planting butterfly kisses along his shoulder blade as she let him let out all the emotions he had bottled up for so long.

There was nothing worse than watching the person you love break down. Correction. There is nothing worse than watching the person you love break down, mourning the loss of your child, right before your eyes.

You would hope after a certain amount of time, the pain would dull.

It didn't.

Brax and Charlie knew all to well.

The moment he'd seen the blood shed across the floor was the day he'd realized how important Charlie was. The moment their hopes of a family together were dashed he realized how much he'd wanted to be the father of her children.

She knew that as much as he did.

"I gotta face the facts right?" Brax asked as he pulled out of her grasp, his gaze still set firmly in front of him "She's gone" he said brutally, clenching his jaw at the mere thought

"She?" Charlie questioned softly, Brax nodded

"I've come to that conclusion" he admitted, half smiling out of the corners of his mouth, a look that Charlie adored

"You have?" She laughed gently

"Our little girl was just to gorgeous for this world" Brax told her "Bit like her mum really" he admitted, smiling at Charlie as she blushed heavily "So someone decided that instead of just looking like an angel, she'd be one instead" Charlie's eyes glistened in the moonlight at his words.

She realized how much he'd been hurting, and how now was his chance to process it.

"Its ok to cry you know." she told him, she heard him exhale harshly

"I never met her though." Brax shook his head,

"So" Charlie retaliated "Still your baby." she said softly, her thumb lightly grazing his knuckles as she spoke.

"Maybe its not all that bad…" Brax said suddenly, staring down at Charlie's hand, lacing his fingers in hers

"What isn't?" Charlie asked, puzzled by his sudden change of tune

"You never know what the future holds, one day we could have some beautiful children" Charlie smiled weakly, before averting her gaze to her stomach

Brax watched her path of sight as she stared blankly at her stomach, her eyes glistening from threatening tears "I didn't mean to upset you" he back tracked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze

"You didn't" Charlie said adamantly, leaning closer to him, her lips brushing gently past his "A chance is a chance right?" She whispered, smiling as he nodded his head softly before sealing her lips with a passionate kiss.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

**BRAX POV….**

I woke up and smiled as I held Charlie gently in my arms. We were both still naked from last night's antics, but it felt right. I watched her as she laid on her side, her head resting gently on my chest and her body gently rising and falling in motion with her soft breathing. I smiled as a lose strand of hair fell over her petite face, I reached up with my hand and tucked it back behind her ear, kissing her forehead softly, my lips lingering their for a little longer than needed; it was like every morning I needed reminding that she was still here, that she was still real. I closed my eyes for a second, taking in her sweet, beautiful scent before pulling the duvet up over her tiny frame and beginning to crawl out of bed, I stopped when I felt her tiny hand pulling me back, her skin felt soft and warm in mine, she felt wonderful.

"Don't move" she mumbled hazily, tugging on my hand, I chuckled slightly before shuffling back next to her, kissing her gently as she tightened her grip around me, her hand resting gently over my torso "That's better" she whispered, still half asleep. I felt her nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck, kissing it gently

"You know sometimes I wonder if you're just with me for the good morning cuddles" I whispered, turning my head towards her so that my forehead was pressed up against hers. Her eyes drifted open gently, she looked a me unimpressed  
"Er excuse me!" She giggled, "You get more than just cuddles, you get special cuddles." She winked, kissing me softly on the lips

I chuckled at her innocence "Special cuddles, Charlie really? Is that what you're gonna call it now?" I asked, laughing as she nodded her head sleepily and groggily replied "Shut up!"

"So what did you do with the girls last night?" I asked curiously, my hand gently running up and down her soft bare leg gently, stilling at her hip, my thumb softly caressing her waist

She fluttered her eyelids gently, trying to wake up "Ah nothing much, you know usual stuff…" she replied vaguely

I grinned at her casualness, usually Charlie would tell me things straight out, all of her conversations, apart from those that were about her friends' boyfriends or me,

"What?" She asked as she opened one eye to see me looking at her

I drummed my fingers gently on her hip "Well just…at these girly nights aren't you supposed to talk about sex and stuff?" I asked casually, her eyes snapped open and her cheeks flushed instantly

"Gosh where did you get that idea from?"

I cringed at the memory. "I used to overhear my mother and her friends." I explained, Charlie giggled, instantly scrunching up her face at the thought

"You scarred child…" she yawned gently, snuggling into me even more, lifting one of her legs over my body

"I reckon I turned out ok," I said cheekily glancing at Charlie who was biting her lip playfully

"You think so do you?" she grinned, leaning in to kiss my lips, shocked when I placed my finger over her lips, preventing her from getting any closer

I grinned at her disappointment "So go on…spill, girls night in,"

"Busted!" she giggled, rolling away from me, trying to escape, laughing when I hugged her tightly from behind, brushing her hair from her neck and kissing a pathway to her shoulder blade

I heard her moan softly before rolling back to face me "Brax I'm not talking to you about this stuff," she said adamantly, I smiled at her, so they had talked about us men.

"So you did talk about sex?" I said, awaiting her response.

"No" she said quickly. Too quickly.

"No?" I repeated

"Yes?"

"Yes?" I asked, confusing her further

"No" she said adamantly

"Somebody's lying!" I teased as the blush crept onto her cheeks

"I am not lying!" she defended herself "You're trying to manipulate me," she said, putting her sad face on.

"Am not." I replied, kissing the tip of her nose

"Who's lying now?" she said smartly, leaving me lost for a comeback "That's right I'm just to good Braxton," she grinned smugly

"Still…" I tightened my grip around her waist, our bodies pressing against each other "I'm not letting you go until you spi-" the end of my sentence turned into a soft groan as she rubbed her body against mine, her hand creeping under my arm and gently pressing into my shoulder blade. Her other hand left my neck and trailed softly up and down my bare torso, causing shock waves to erupt throughout my body, her feathery touch felt like pure bliss.

"Well then we're gonna be like this for a long time" she whispered in my ear "and I don't think you're little friend down there could handle this much longer" she said seductively, her lips barely millimeters away from mine, I could feel her warm gentle breath on my chin as I looked down at her

"That's not fair!" I mumbled against her lips as my hands rested on her bare bum.

She giggled, "Life's not fair Darryl, you have to learn to deal with it,"

"Aren't couples supposed to tell each other everything?" I said, giving her bum an encouraging squeeze

"Some things are better left unsaid," she shrugged, capturing my lips in a searing kiss, her hands entangling themselves into my hair, I pulled away from her, smiling as she played with the tufts of my hair.

"I beg to differ," I admitted, gently combing my hand through her hair and stroking the side of her cheek with my hand, I smiled as she closed her eyes and leant into my touch, nuzzling her nose up to mine she relaxed before speaking again

"Do you realize what today is?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed, smiling to herself as I continued to caress her cheek with my thumb.

I knew what she was talking about, I was counting the days myself "One week until Jakes court case…" I nodded, kissing her temple gently as she let out a soft sigh

"It'll be alright babe" I assured her, kissing her gently, she moaned into my mouth, half in pleasure and half from the thoughts and worries that consumed her

"You don't know that." she replied breathlessly against my lips, I turned so that I knelt over her, her body still pressed firmly into the warm mattress. I lowered my lips to hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly

"I believe it," I said truthfully, my hand running down the side of her chest and caressing her waistline "I reckon, we should spend today together." I said honestly, maybe it would help to take our minds off of things

"We should?"

"We definitely should." I nodded my head as she smiled sultrily at me

"And what did you have in mind Mr. Braxton?" she said vivaciously

I smiled at her "Well I thought we could relieve some stress." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, before I rolled my eyes "Not like that!"

"Well then what other 'stress relieving activities did you have in mind?" Charlie's face dropped as she recognized that all too familiar eager beaver face I was pulling "Oh no, uh uh no way are we going surfing!" she said, her hands prodding the front of my chest

"Come on baby!" I pleaded, kissing his way gently down her neck, grinning to himself as he heard a soft moan escape from Charlie's lips

"No, no don't 'come on baby' me, I refuse to go surfing!"

**BRAX POV….**

I smiled proudly as I finished making the mound of sand for the surfboard later that afternoon. I'd finally made Charlie agree to a surfing lesson, insisting it would be nice to have some 'outdoor fun' with her. Even still, she didn't look impressed

"You are seriously going to make me do this?" Charlie asked, unimpressed as I patted a small mound of sand and laid the surfboard on top of it.

I nodded my head certainly "Yeah, I am."

She frowned and scrunched up her face "I hate you!"

I chuckled before taking her hand and pulling her" I love you too baby, now come on, up!" I said, slapping her bum playfully before holding her hips as she adjusted herself on the board

I looked at her curiously as I felt her eyes burning down on me "Not that I don't love your er…hands on teaching style or anything but isn't surfing supposed to take place in the water?" she said cheekily, placing her hands over mine on her waist, and winking at me. I was about to respond when a familiar voice pulled our attention off of each other

"Well this is cozy!" Hayley said, smirking as she walked around us, as though she was examining the situation, she was fishing for something; I could tell.

My blood boiled immediately and I pulled Charlie down next to me, holding her close "Stay away from us-"

She interrupted again "I was just being polite." She said coolly, stilling her step about 2 metres from us.

I scoffed and shook my head at her "Nah, nah you were being intrusive"

"Someone's being protective" she teased, smiling spitefully at Charlie

"Do you blame me?" I snapped

I felt Charlie tug pleadingly on my arm "Brax come on just leave it-"

"Remember this is a public beach, you don't want to scare people" Hayley spoke slyly, folding her hands across her body and looking between Charlie and the young children. I watched as Charlie looked at her curiously

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked cluelessly

Hayley rolled her eyes and scoffed "Wearing that bikini with those battle scars! Kids shouldn't have to see that," she teased spitefully, I saw Charlie's expression change and she shook her head gently, I was about to step into her defense when she hit back at Hayley

"Well at least I can say I won" Charlie replied smartly, although I could tell the comments had affected her, her body was tensed next to mine

Hayley smiled, stepping towards us "You don't know that until next week" she said as she passed us before continuing to walk along the beach

I pulled Charlie back and tried to usher her away "Come on, Lets go," I said, soothingly rubbing her back

"No, Brax we're staying, I want you to teach me to surf" she insisted, tugging at my hands before wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her chin on my chest and looking up at me

"You've changed your tone" I smiled, my fingers drawing circles on the small of her back

"And you've changed yours…I just don't want to think about her." she said before taking my hand and walking towards the ocean

**CHARLIE POV….**

"Just put you're feet a little closer together, otherwise you're not stable enough" Brax instructed, tapping my toes gently.

"I am stable!" I insisted, I watched him smirk slightly before wobbling the board, causing me to scream and grab onto his shoulders

"Ok, ok I'm not stable!" I squealed, relaxing once the board stopped wobbling, I rolled my eyes before moving my feet as he instructed

"Better?" he asked, knowing that it would do. I shook my head slyly trying to fool him, I laughed at him as his jaw dropped, before he caught on and let go of the board

I tilted forward slightly, grabbing onto his hand and lacing my fingers into his "Don't let go Brax!" I squealed, tugging him closer towards me

"You will be fine Charlie" he assured me, trying to free my grip from his hand. He succeeded and in quick succession I fell backwards into the water screaming as I went.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I came back up; wading my way towards him I shook my head disapprovingly, splashing him as I got nearer to him

"Smooth!" he teased mockingly, grabbing me from my waist and pulling me towards him

"You let go!" I complained, frowning when he started laughing "That's not funny!"

"Its pretty funny from here babe" he laughed, wadding towards her through the water, chuckling when she turned away from him "Awh does someone feel a little neglected" he whispered seductively into her neck

"Yeah, I think you should come and kiss me better" I whispered seductively, immediately Brax's lips crashed into hers in a mouth-watering kiss. I tilted my head to the side as Brax's teeth grazed my neck, I moaned gently as he hit the spot that drove me crazy. I couldn't resist him any more; my hands tugged at his rugged hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, a deep groan erupting from the back of his throat. God he was so sexy. I smiled as he picked me up, his hands planted firmly under my bum, my legs wrapping firmly around his waist, his excitement pressing into me as I continued to massage his chest with my hands. His jaw flexed as he tried to get more of me, I pulled away regretfully as I spotted a familiar figure along the beach.

"Brax not here." I muttered half-heartedly

"No one will know." Brax said, lowering his voice huskily making the hairs on the back of Charlie's neck stand up, she broke out into goose bumps at the sound of his voice

"Someone needs warming up!" Brax whispered, biting my ear gently, causing me to moan in complete bliss

"And someone needs a cold shower!" I groaned and I entangled my hands in his hair as I felt his hands tugging on the rim of my bikini bottoms, I grabbed them and held them firmly in the grasp of my own

"No I mean it babe." I said firmly, smiling at his mock hurt face before adding, "We have an audience…" I whispered in his ear, I could feel his mouth curl into a smile as his lips sucked on my neck "In the form of a little shocked old lady." at this he froze, pulling back and looking at me

"Coleen?" he guessed, I nodded, bringing my hands down to palm his chest "Is she looking at us?" he asked, turning his head slightly

"Yep the eagle has landed!" I mumbled in his ear

He chuckled slightly before kissing m shoulder blade "Oh man I can feel her eyes on the back of my head" I laughed gently at his words, watching Coleen as she gazed at us from the shore, a smile on her face

"Well it's nice to know the town gossip finally approves of our relationship" I commented

"How can you tell?" he mumbled into my neck, planting butterfly kisses down it

"She's smiling at us!" I giggled, pecking his lips once before peering over his shoulder to Coleen again

"That's probably wind babe!" he joked, I slapped him playfully on the shoulder

"Brax!" I squealed before turning my head curiously back to Coleen, who hung around for a minute or two before awkwardly smiling at us both and hurrying off, Brax and me both laughing as she continuously looked over the back of her shoulder towards the two of us.

"How about we take this back home?" I whispered seductively, licking the tip of his ear with my tongue

"You have no complaints from my corner," he whispered seductively before carrying me back to the shore.

…**.**

**BRAX POV….**

We'd drove back to the house in a comforting silence, I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on Charlie's thigh, our hands entwined together. I glanced at her; she looked so peaceful and thoughtful as she gazed dreamily out of the window. I parked the Ute on the drive and got out of the car, waiting for her, I extended my hand for her to take, pulling her close to me before throwing her over my shoulder, chuckling as she squealed and hit my back playfully.

"Brax put me down!" she screamed as I kicked the door closed before chucking her softly onto the cool, soft couch. She moaned gently as I started to nip at her neck,

"Wait! Food!" She mumbled breathlessly before running to the kitchen and grabbing some leftovers from the fridge and whopping them in the oven and rushing back to the couch, resuming our position.

She leant back onto the couch as I knelt over her; her arms extended and wrapped around my neck, tugging at the short hairs. I stopped kissing her neck and pressed my lips against hers, smiling as she brought her hands round to my neck, her thumbs caressing my jaw.

**CHARLIE POV….**

I moaned in pure pleasure as his kisses sent convulsions of bliss ricochet through my body. I felt like a lifetime since I had felt this with Brax, when actually it had been creeping up on me all day, with each kiss. Everything with Brax was familiar, but new; it was always exciting, you could never tire of him. I felt a hearty groan erupt from the back of his throat as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He broke the kiss only to roll me so that I was on top of him, I pressed my lips feverishly back onto his, my hands roaming down his toned chest. I felt his hand run up my thigh and back, settling at the tie of my bikini top. He slowly tugged until it loosened before discarding it on the floor. I smiled as he grinned up at me

"Like what you see?" I asked cheekily as I leant back onto him, our bodies pressing together tightly, I could feel his excitement pressing into my core

"Love" he corrected, as we continued to kiss each other wildly, I giggled when I heard him groan as my hand trailed softly down his chest and tugged at the drawstrings of his boardies before slipping my hand inside them, whilst still kissing each other fiercely.

**HEATH POV…..**

I parked outside on the drive next to Brax's black ute, Bianca was sitting in the car, and we were dropping her bags off before continuing to the diner where Case and Rubes had agreed to meet us for lunch. No one had seen Brax and Charlie since last night, we'd heard them last night, but not seen them. Apparently they'd gone surfing this morning. That shocked me. Charlie hated surfing, ah well love damages ones morals.

I walked up to the door, fumbling with the keys and Bianca's bags. What struck me as unusual was the faint burning smell coming from inside the house, as I opened the door my eyes instantly found the oven that had smoke pouring from the vent.

"Food's is burning!" I yelled,

"God Charlie," I heard someone groan, only then did I realize I wasn't alone in this house, and the other occupants were too preoccupied to notice me

"Shit guys!" My eyes fell onto Brax and Charlie. They were on the couch…Just about to get down to business, I saw Charlie's bare back with her long tousled brunette hair splayed to the sides as she slipped her hand into my brothers boardies

"Heath!" Brax yelled instantly, pulling Charlie closer to him to cover up her chest before grabbing the blanket from the couch and covering it over them

"Oh my god I'm emotionally damaged, somebody call Natalie!" I cried before running to the kitchen and twisting the handles on the oven

"You can uncover your eyes, it's all under wraps," Brax said as he emerged into the lounge. I tried to give him my best-unimpressed face, but I couldn't. I had to laugh when Charlie walked in, her cheeks a bright crimson colour, her expression completely mortified.

"All covered up now." she whispered before hiding her face as I chuckled at her embarrassment.

I controlled my laughter before speaking "Yeah for now, I thought I could give it sum but geez you guys have a high sex drive" I groaned, damn I needed to get out of here.

"God the foods gone black" Charlie moaned before chucking the burnt lasagna in the bin

"Well you should have been looking after it" I chuckled before shutting my mouth when she threw me her unimpressed look

"I put it on 180 degrees for 10 minutes" she said hopelessly as she scrapped the scraps off of the burnt plate

"No you put it on 280 degrees for 100 minutes" I corrected her

"I was preoccupied-" She argued, her cheeks still burning bright red

"Keep your priorities in check Buckton!" I laughed, winking at Brax who stood grinning at the situation

"Well we didn't expect you to walk in!" Charlie said, folding her arms protectively over her chest, which was now only just covered up in her skimpy bikini

"Well you shouldn't just do it out in the open!" I said cheekily

"We're in the house!" she defended, throwing her arms into the air hopelessly

"A house that 6 people live in!" I argued, smiling as her cheeks still burnt a bright pink

"Heath, out Now!" Brax yelled

"Alright, alright, I don't need to be told twice, I've seen enough for one day" I chuckled before fleeing from the house, I think I'd leave it an hour or two before I came home.

…

Me, Casey, Ruby and Bianca sat around the table at Angelo's eagerly awaiting our pizza's, the girls were deep in conversation about babies and kids and me and Case were talking, I thought it would be a good time to talk to him about what's been going on lately

"Did you see Charlie and Brax?" Casey asked, taking another sip of his beer

I raised my eyebrows and cringed at the scene "I saw a whole lot of Charlie and Brax"

Casey looked confused for a second until my words registered with him and a disgusted look overcame his face "Oh wow." He muttered

I tilted my head from side to side "That wouldn't be the first word I'd use to describe it but whatever floats your boat…" I shrugged, still trying to shake the memory

"You look scarred." Casey nodded sympathetically

I nodded "That's one word for it." I thought about it for a moment before speaking again "…. eventful…it's been an eventful day" I concluded, smiling mischievously at Casey's horrified face

His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously "Heath, I don't need a detailed report."

"Speaking of eventful days what happened with you yesterday?" I asked, he furrowed his brow and stared inquisitively at me

"What do you mean?"

"Pulling that stunt. Running off like that." he was about to answer when Liam arrived with our pizzas. Damn Murphy, always ruining everything, I tried to bring the conversation up again after that but Case wasn't having any of it, he shut me down completely.

…**..**

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I woke up on the couch in Brax's arms a while later covered in the blanket, his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist and his soft breathing tickling my neck, I gently kissed his bare shoulder blade before attempting to discreetly climb off of the couch. I froze as I felt his soft hand trail around my waist again

"Where do you think you're going?" He mumbled, I turned around to see him half awake and rubbing his eyes gently

"I'm going to get in the shower babe," I replied softly before kissing his lips gently and doing a naked dash from the lounge to the ensuite bathroom. I didn't bother locking the door; I knew Brax would probably join me. I dug out some of my shampoo from the cupboard, I smelt like salt from the ocean, I felt all hot and sticky and I looked like I'd just had sex; definitely in need of a shower. I froze and found myself staring at my stomach, my hands slowly tracing their way over the scars from the surgery.

Hayley was right.

They were ugly and disgusting. I may have won the battle but at what price? How could Brax find me attractive, sexy even? I didn't recognize the woman in front of me so how could he? I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek; I drew in a shaky breath and quickly wiped it away. Freezing momentarily when I heard Brax's voice on the other side of the door

"Charlie have you got in the shower yet?" he asked, his knuckles rapping on the door before opening it slightly.

**BRAX POV…..**

It'd been 15 minutes since Charlie left to have a shower and I'd still heard no running water from the ensuite. I decided to go and investigate. I opened the door of the ensuite gently; the shower hadn't been used at all. I stared at Charlie, puzzled at her red puffy cheeks and worn composure. Closing the door behind me I walked up to her and ran my hands soothingly up and down her arms

"Babe what's up?" I asked her, frowning as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Come on, tell me." I encouraged her, pulling back and looking down into her sad doe like blue eyes.

"Hayley's right" she croaked, letting her hands fall onto my waist

I looked at her confused, "Right about what?"

"It's…I'm ugly" she whispered before trying to pull herself completely out of my grasp. I shook my head at her, I knew it had gotten to her, but I let it slide, I shouldn't have done.

"Charlie, that's not true" I insisted, tugging on her hands to pull her closer to me, I sighed as she adamantly shook her head. I walked towards her and turned her to face the mirror, wrapping my arms loosely around her waist and gently kissing her neck, I pulled away from her, smiling as she leant into me, her head falling into the crook of my neck as she stared into the mirror.

"See that girl there" I mumbled softly to her, watching her slowly nod her head "She is the most beautiful, stunning woman I have ever seen in my entire life" I whispered, wiping away a stray tear that fell from her eye

"Brax don't-" she pleaded, only for me to cut her off

"Nah, nup look at her…she's perfect" I smiled, wrapping my arms tighter around her. She turned around to face me before draping her arms around my neck and snuggling into me "And I never want her to think any different."

'You mean that?" she whispered into my ear, I felt her kiss my bare shoulder blade as I nodded. She held me even closer to her, the heat radiating off her body, her skin felt like silk, so soft and warm, I grinned at her little bum in the mirror

"You're looking at my butt aren't you?" she mumbled into me neck; I chuckled and nodded my head, laughing as she slapped my back playfully. She pulled back and rolled her eyes at me before stepping into the walk in shower and twisted the taps on, tilting her head up to the water as it ran down her body. She held her hand out and smiled at me. I grinned and took it, I slid my arms around her waist so they were resting on her bum, and she smiled as I kissed her temple gently.

I saw her roll her eyes as I checked her out in the shower

"You've got it on the brain haven't you?" she giggled, pressing her forehead up to mine, she ran her hands down my chest and bit her lip at me. I tilted my head against the shower wall and groaned. Loudly.

"Charlie…" I moaned breathlessly, she just smiled and started kissing me passionately, her tongue sliding gently into my mouth. And here I was thinking this was just going to be an innocent shower. I pushed her up against the wall gently, my hands resting on her hips softly, both of us groaning in the misty hot steam as our kiss became more passionate.

"Quickie?" I mumbled eagerly against her lips, my lips crashing further into hers as I heard her moan in approval. We'd had sex in the shower before, but when you've already had to whittle your way out of truthfully telling Roo why her water bill is so high, you learn to make it a quick one. She breathed in harshly as I placed my hands underneath her bum and her warm skin came into contact with the cool glass both of us moaning in absolute excruciating pleasure, electric shockwaves running through us as we continued our shower together.

**Hehe sorry to end it there, but I already wrote a sexy bit a couple of chapters ago, don't want to go overboard, it would have been too long if I had, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi again! As usual thank you so much for the on going support, it's absolutely amazing; I'm so pleased you all love the story **

**Enjoy this chapter! X**

**Chapter 35- you have to learn to be strong together.**

Brax stirred as the sunlight poured through the curtains and hit the bed covers. He squinted at the clock on the bedside table 8:00. Far too early, he still needed to recover from the events of last night. He smiled as Charlie stirred slightly in his arms, her leg draped over his waist gently and her head resting against his chest, slowly rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing.

Charlie smiled as the events of the previous night came back to flood her memory. Her smile only grew wider as she realised Brax was still in bed with her for once, the heat radiating from his body was like being in a sauna, so warm and relaxing. She kissed his shoulder blade gently before her eyes fluttered open to see Brax gazing down lovingly at her.

"Good morning sleepy head" he whispered to her, gently pressing his lips to hers, she smiled at the contact, her arms tightening her hold on him ever so slightly, like a child wanting to feel close.

"Good morning" she replied hazily, her eyes fluttering under heavy lids from the lack of sleep. She groaned as Brax moved around under the covers so he was facing her, only to relax again as he looped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose tenderly.

"You know, I reckon this is the first time I've woken up with you in bed next to me." Charlie mumbled cheekily as she snuggled closely into his chest.

"You complaining?" Brax asked, his hands running ever so gently up and down her back, sending shockwaves throughout her entire body. She blushed as she looked up at him, only to see his eyes firmly settled on her.

"Not one little bit." Charlie grinned, the intensity of her blush deepening as Brax's thumb gently caressed her cheek before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by Charlie's stomach grumbling.

"I think someone's hungry!" Brax chuckled, his hand resting on her hip softly

"Mmmm, food sounds so good right now!" Charlie grinned rubbing her hand softly over her grumbling stomach

Brax smiled as he watched her throw on some underwear and one of his shirts "You look so good in them" he commented, causing a deep blush to spread through Charlie's cheeks "Of course I prefer you without them on…" he added cheekily, grinning wildly as Charlie walked up to him and placed her hands on his arms before leaning in for an intense kiss, both of them moaning softly at the contact.

Her hands moved from his arms to his cheeks as the kiss became more intense, the need for each other overpowering them as Brax brought his hands up to the back of her neck, supporting her head tenderly. She eased her mouth open, allowing his tongue to crash into hers. Her hands became entangled in his hair as their kiss grew heated and full of desire, both of them slowly retreating back to the bed, their hold on each other only becoming ever more intense.

Charlie moaned as Brax brought his lips down to her neck as they fell onto the bed

"Brax…food…" she groaned breathlessly as his lips trailed down her chest, his hands fumbling with the buttons on her shirt

"Food can wait." Brax muttered as his lips gently grazed the skin of her neck, Charlie nodded, and her lips refusing to part from his as he pressed his lips back against hers. She giggled as both of their stomachs erupted into fits of grumbles.

"I reckon food first…you can come back for seconds later…" she smirked, kissing him softly before climbing off of the bed and holding her hand out for him to take as they walked into the kitchen to hear a commotion.

"Casey, no, cook your own bacon" Ruby snapped, moving her plate away from Casey as he reached his hands out to take some of hers "Nuh uh, this is mine Case" She said firmly, teasing him as she waved a piece of bacon in front of him

"Rubes, there is no way you can eat five pieces of bacon" Casey said, staring in doubt at the four pieces of bacon on Ruby's plate.

"She's a Buckton, trust me, she can," Charlie smirked as she poured herself and Brax a glass of orange juice each.

"Come on, be romantic and share food" Casey begged, taking a tentative step towards Ruby, who registered what he was going to do and stepped away from him before picking up another piece of bacon and eating it in slow motion, making 'mmm' teasing noises. She giggled as she looked up to see Casey's pleading face.

"Its Bacon Case, not Italian pasta…Bacon" she giggled, stepping around the kitchen and away from him as he followed her

"Come on!" he begged, quickening his pace as she ran around the couch with a plate of bacon, she squealed as he caught her and pulled her back into him.

"No, put some effort in, get your own!" she said adamantly, hitting his wrists playfully and wriggling out of his grasp.

Witnessing the playful argument, Brax decided to sort it out himself, walking up to Ruby he nicked a piece of bacon from her plate as she stared after Casey "Brax!" She squealed as he ran back into the kitchen

"What?" he shrugged innocently, wrapping his arms around Charlie who stood giggling at the interaction between them all.

"That's my bacon!" She said, pouting at him

"Well I thought you cooked it for all of us" Brax chuckled as she shook her head at him. Brax smiled past Ruby as he noticed Heath trudge into the room, an absent sleepy look ridden on his face, only to perk up at the sight of Bacon

"Yum Bacon!" Heath shouted as he took a bit from Ruby's plate

"Heath!" She stammered, half laughing and half angered

"Come on, just one bit of bacon" Heath said innocently, ruffling her her. Ruby rolled her eyes and stared hopelessly at the last two pieces on her plate.

"Case, no, let go!" Ruby squealed as Casey wrapped his arms tightly around her and reached out for some bacon from her plate. He grinned as she kept a firm grip on her plate

"Nah, I'm forever gonna hold on," he smiled, her grin matched his as she put the plate on the table and turned to face him, leaning in for a kiss.

Bianca trudged into the living room, her left hand gently cradling her bump as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand, only to be snapped fully awake by the sight of Ruby and Casey making out in the middle of the kitchen.

"Woah woah woah! Its 8 o'clock in the morning, I think that's a bit too early for PDA's don't you?" Bianca screeched, covering her eyes from Casey and Ruby. Her eyes soon darted from Casey and Ruby to the sausages Heath was taking from the table

"Heath, I'm craving sausages, pass them over!" Bianca yelled just as Heath took a bite from one.

"I'd rather you were craving my sausage…" Heath smiled slyly, his grin widening at the blush that crept across Bianca's cheeks

"Ergh that's just gross!" Ruby cringed, scrunching up her nose at the thought

"Yeah, Heath keep the dirty talk for the bedroom," Brax teased, his comment causing laughter to erupt through the kitchen.

"Thank you Brax, see why can't you be polite, like your brothers?" She asked Heath, crossing her arms firmly over her small bump "I think I'm in love with the wrong Braxton." She admitted, turning away from Heath and facing Casey and Brax

"Too late now, you're stuck with him…" Charlie said sympathetically, patting Bianca gently on the shoulder

"Yep, you can't have Case, he's all mine." Ruby agreed, wrapping her arms back around Casey, leaving Bianca looking at Brax, only for Charlie to snuggle into his warm body

"And before you start, Brax is off the market!" Charlie said sternly, raising her eyebrows accusingly at Bianca, her attention was snapped towards Ruby and Casey as they fought over a strip of bacon,

Brax chuckled as he watched them squabbling over the food, Casey dropped the bacon to the floor and both of the teenagers frowned at each other, Ruby extremely disappointed with his eating accuracy, "Casey, stop nicking Ruby's food, and for the record, your mouths there… food goes in your mouth not on the floor." Brax said sternly,

"It was Ruby's fault!"

"How was it my fault?" Ruby yelled innocently

"Because if you hadn't of tried to take it back then I wouldn't have had to eat it so quickly!"

"Oh haha." Ruby said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Charlie and Brax grinned at each other, both of them laughing at their inconvenient family. Charlie held his eye contact for a while, in any situation she could always get lost in Brax's eyes, they were captivating. Both of them snapped out of their trance when someone knocked loudly on the door.

"I'll get it!" Brax and Charlie shouting in unison, eager to get away from the rowdy antics at the table

Charlie giggled as Brax slapped her arse playfully as they headed towards the door, his arms encasing her waist as they tipped from side to side together, Brax mumbling sweet nothings in her ear of how gorgeous she was. Charlie's grin failed to falter as she opened the door.

"Morag!" Charlie sung, stepping aside to let everyone see who it was. Silence instantly fell across the table and all joking was put to bed.

"Charlie!" Morag said, it was the happiest tone she'd ever replied in, her eyes trailed behind Charlie and settled on a shirtless Brax, she examined him up and down before nodding her head in approval. Charlie coughed gently and nudged Brax in the ribs as him and Morag had a stare off.

"Morag…" Brax said awkwardly, holding his hand out to her, she smiled, half true and half grimace and shook his hand gracefully.

"Mr Braxton…" She greeted, a strained tone to her voice.

"We didn't expect you until later…" Brax trailed off, looking back to where Heath, Bianca and the kids were sitting, all eating in silence, the soft crunching of Bacon could be heard, but that aside, no one made a sound.

"No, Clearly." Morag concluded as she again looked at Brax's clothing choice, or rather lack of clothing choice. Her eyes then fell on Charlie who stood in Brax's shirt and her rather skimpy underwear.

Charlie broke the silence and took Morag's bags from the porch, carrying them inside and ushering her step mum in, closing the door behind them and widening her eyes, as Heath was halfway through feeding Bianca a sausage.

"Hey Mrs B!" Heath called, waving his hands in the air at Morag

"Heath," Morag nodded acknowledging, taking a seat on the couch and chuckling as she saw he too was wearing no shirt.

"Do you boys have any clothes?"

"Not our faults, Charlie and Bianca don't do washing," Brax shrugged teasingly, earning a slap across the chest from Charlie.

"Do you want me to whack a sausage on for ya?" Heath asked cheekily, winking at Charlie whose head shook in dismay and her eyes widened at his comment.

"No, no, I'm full thank you, I ate breakfast on the road." Morag explained, smiling faintly at the middle Braxton brother.

"Morag!" Ruby squealed as she came back from the bathroom, throwing her arms around Morag.

"Ruby! It's lovely to see you." Morag said genuinely, wrapping her arms tightly around Ruby "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, where is my room going to be?" She asked Charlie curiously, Brax was quick to cut in first,

"Down the corridor, second left. Do you want help with your bags?" Brax asked as Morag picked up her bags and began to carry them across the room.

"No, no I can manage Thank you Mr. Braxton." Morag explained as she headed off down the corridor with Charlie, Brax shook his head at Heath as he walked down to thecorridor to get dressed, Heath sat mouthing 'Mr. Braxton' teasingly at him.

…**.**

Heath looked up from the newspaper as Brax plodded into the kitchen, now fully clothed. He chuckled as his older brother trawled through the fridge before grabbing out two beers and chucking one to him.

"It's a bit early for that don't you think?" Heath asked, an amused look on his face as Brax plonked down on the couch and placed his feet onto the coffee table, knocking off the magazines as he went.

"Never too early for a drink Heath." Brax sighed, cracking open the bottle with his teeth and chucking the lid at his younger sibling.

"So how big is it?" The boys heard Morag ask, her voice muffled through the walls

"Oh, it's pretty big Morag." Charlie replied, Heath chuckled as Brax's eyes widened at Charlie and Morag's discussion coming from the bedroom.

"I'm sure they're not talking about that mate." Heath reassured his older brother who was currently looking wide eyed in fear over the girl's conversation "You know, you look like a naughty school boy whose about to meet his girlfriends dad." Heath laughed, shaking his head at his brother in disbelief, Brax just looked at him still wide eyed and raised his eyebrows

"Well I'm a grown man with my girlfriends step mum staying here, I think the fear is at that kind of level yes." Brax replied hastily and nervously before taking another huge swig of his beer.

Heath rolled his eyes at Brax in dismay at how nervous Brax had become under Morag's watchful eye "Oh come on, Morag's not that bad! Besides you've met her before!" Heath said coolly, shrugging his shoulders.  
"But not when I was seeing Charlie," Brax explained

"You mean not when you were seeing Charlie in public." Heath corrected, nodding his head in superiority to his brother.

"Yep, that." Brax muttered, twisting his ring in agitation over Morag's presence

Heath was just about to reply when Bianca bounced into the room in her bikini, a black caftan draping loosely over her now blooming fuller figure "Hey, where are you off to?" Brax asked Heath as he grabbed his keys and phone from the kitchen table and began to walk towards the front door.

"Heath is taking me to the beach to show me how to surf," Bianca smiled proudly, her grin only widening as Heath stood behind her with his hands cradling her bump protectively.

Brax grinned as he heard a familiar voice fill the air "Really? Where does that sound familiar?" Charlie teased, smiling wildly at Brax as she recalled their familiar surfing session the previous day.

"I reckon…I was a pretty good teacher," Brax winked, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

Charlie rolled her eyes at his comment and slapped him subtly across his chest at his comment "There wasn't much teaching involved," she laughed lightly as his grip around her waist tightened and he pulled her to face him completely.

Brax looked down at her with a giant smirk on his face "What can I say? She just loved the whole hands on experience, took advantage of me really." He said, chuckling with sheer amusement as an intense blush spread across her cheeks. She gulped as his amused stare upon her became ever more irresistible. She stammered over her comeback for a moment before blurting out;

"That's rich coming from the person who touched me up in front of Colleen!" she wriggled out of his grasp too quickly for him to react and standing opposite him with her arms folded, both of them quickly averted their attention to the giggles from the corner of the room. A smile spread across Brax's face as Bianca keeled over in laughter and Heath stood amused at their argument.

"You didn't!" Bianca gasped trying to catch her breath back as she continued to laugh at Brax and Charlie.

"I didn't know she was there!" Brax yelled in his defence, looking to Charlie for moral support.

Charlie smiled as she locked eyes with him "Well she didn't hang around to give you a lecture after so I say she has a little soft spot for you now, I have a bit of competition." She said softly, snaking her hands around the back of his neck and battering her eyelashes up at him and giving her best puppy dogface.

Heath shook his head and laughed to himself "If you think she has a soft spot for Brax then think again, you should see her around me, it's like I'm Christian Grey or something." Heath joked, motioning his hands up and down his body "I mean common, who can blame her?" He winked, wincing as Bianca's hand slapped into contact against his arm.

"Keep dreaming Heath." Bianca muttered under her breath, smirking at Charlie who had an amused grin on her face from Heath's newly battered ego.

All four of them turned their heads as Morag entered the room "Just for the record, Heath, I agree with Bianca, Christian Grey is a stretch too far." She smiled wickedly, causing Bianca and Charlie to both burst out laughing at Heaths mock upset face and body language.

**1 HOUR LATER…..**

Charlie smiled as the cool Breeze slowly whistled along the beach and chilled the heat of midday as her and Morag went for a lunchtime stroll along the shore, a comforting silence falling over the two of them.

Charlie glanced at her fiery headed step mother before deciding to break the silence "So what will happen if they believe Hayley's claim that he was on drugs at the time of the shooting?" she asked nervously, biting down hard on her bottom lip, anxiously awaiting Morag's response.

"He'll still be sentenced, however they would have to take into consideration that his actions were not intentional, he didn't do it out of any kind of malice. He'd be charged for manslaughter, but not murder. You're looking at a 15 year sentence." She said honestly, trying to decipher Charlie's apparent unemotional reaction.

"You would have a more definite chance if Mr. Braxton, Casey and Ruby took the stand and revealed their accounts of that day." Morag said, noticing how Charlie's collected exterior crumbled.

"No, no way am I letting them take the stand." Charlie said instantly

"Charlie you need to let them, do you want this man behind bars or not?" Morag asked impatiently, sighing with relief as Charlie nodded her head.

"So will we have the chance of sealing a murder charge at all?" Charlie asked nervously, her fears confronting her in the face as she tried to control the hurt at the thought of Jake getting out of jail.

Morag approached the conversation carefully, she didn't want to dash Charlie's hopes and she didn't want to seal the deal, it was hard, she could see how much Charlie was fighting to be strong, but ho much she also wanted to crumble, "Charlie, what you have to understand is their case is flawed. If Mr. Pirovic wasn't thinking clearly then how could he have said those things to Mr. Braxton on the beach that day? His actions after the shooting conflict his lawyers claims, we still have a confession from Mr. Pirovic on tape. I can promise you, we have a good case." Charlie slowly nodded

"What if it's not good enough?" Charlie asked anxiously

"Well we can't afford to think that way." Morag spoke instantaneously "Its going to be a struggle for them Charlie." She said certainly.

"It was a struggle for me to pull through but I did Morag." Charlie said immediately, looking at Morag hesitantly as the brutal honesty of her words sunk in,

Morag sighed, the was just no convincing Charlie, "So it's not impossible, but it's far from easy either." She explained, smiling weakly as her stepdaughter looked up timidly at her.

"I can't believe they're going ahead with this." Charlie groaned, running her fingers through her hair exasperatingly.

Morag laughed at her naivety "Well it was hardly like they were going to find some compassion was it?" she said, earning a weak nod from Charlie in agreement, "We will win this Charlie, I promise you. I am going to get justice for you and your baby." She said, giving Charlie's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Morag." Charlie said softly, smiling as Morag extended her arms to her so she could lean against her shoulder,

"What're you thanking me for? You're my daughter Charlie and I love you." Morag said honestly, placing a small kiss on Charlie's temple, Charlie smiled at her words, it felt nice to have somebody call you their child again, it was like having her mum or dad back for good, knowing that someone other than Brax would be there to tell her that everything would be ok "So how is Mr. Braxton coping with all this?" Morag said, squeezing Charlie's shoulder briefly before loosening it again,

Charlie smirked at Morag's choice of name "You can call him Darryl you know? Or even Brax…" she said, holding to hand up to her mouth in feigning shock, causing Morag to chuckle.

"Ahh yes but that takes the element of surprise away doesn't it?" She said, pointing her finger at Charlie and raising her eyebrows.

Charlie laughed and then sighed gently as she thought about Morag's question, "I think he's ok…he's angry, I think he's just scared that Jake's going to come back and-" Morag stopped her mid sentence

"Take everything he has left away from him?" Charlie bit her lip and nodded anxiously at Morag's words, kicking the sand at her feet as the continued

"I just wish he'd let me know how he's feeling more." Charlie said honestly, gazing down at the fine golden sand, she looked up as her step mum began talking again.

"Well, I'm not Mr. Braxton's biggest fan but I can see why he has his barriers…" Charlie furrowed her brow and looked at Morag inquisitively, Morag sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, it really didn't take a genius to figure out Brax's feelings "He doesn't want to crumble in front of you Charlie, he knows you need more than that. You have to learn to be strong together." Morag encouraged her, she knew more than anyone what it was like to feel you had to be the strong one, the one person who is there as everyone's shoulder to cry on.

"How were you strong?" Charlie asked, glancing at Morag's expressionless face

"What?"

"How were you strong when dad died?" Charlie asked, coming to a standstill and facing Morag, whose face had turned stone cold and rigid at the mention of Ross

"I had to be, I had to continue with my life Charlie, and I had no other choice. Life goes on and as much as it hurts you have to accept it. But everyone is here for you, no one expects it all to just go away." Morag said, comfortingly rubbing Charlie's upper arms as a lone tear trickled down her cheek

"But why does it feel like I'm drowning?" Charlie cried, her eyes streaming with tears like water from a tap.

"Charlie, I know it hurts but your baby is gone. Gone ok? And nothing you can do is going to fix that. You need to be thankful that you have Brax, you have a future to build, a life ahead of you. You can grow old together." Morag said, smiling as Charlie nodded and smiled weakly through her haze of tears.

"But it's all my fault. I know it's stupid but I should have protected our baby, and I failed, I failed. And it's my entire fault, how bad a mother am I? If I hadn't of shot Hammer none of this would have happened, we would have been in the city now with a baby." Charlie said, still crying softly as Morag pulled Charlie towards her, rocking slowly from side to side and allowing Charlie's soft tears to dampen her blouse.

"No you would have been dead, Hammer would have shot you and you would both be six feet under and a pile of bones." She said with brutal honesty, "Your father would have wanted you to be happy Charlie. In fact I have something for you." Morag said, smiling down at Charlie as she peered up at her, puzzled and confused.

"What's that then?" Charlie asked, drying her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Ross left me things for you girls. He said to give them to you when he thought you were ready, when the time is right. I couldn't think of a better time for you to look at them." Morag said adamantly.

**10 MINUTES LATER…..**

"Hey you, miss me all ready?" Brax smirked as he saw Charlie walk into the restaurant. His smile faltered as he looked at her worn expression

"A little bit…" she muttered, her voice flat and nonchalant. He instantly felt her arms wrap around him tightly, pressing her body into his.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Brax asked as he held her close and combed his fngers through her hair, gently kissing her temple.

"Jake," She mumbled tearfully, he could see she was trying to maintain her composure. He tensed slightly at the name; Jake had been on their minds too much lately, no murderer was worth that,

"What about Jake?" Brax asked, peering down at her and gently running his hands up and down her arms, he felt her shiver at his touch.

"He's still going ahead with a plead for manslaughter…" Charlie whispered, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. Brax instantly wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Hey, I told you, we have nothing to worry about ok? By the end of tomorrow he will be locked up behind bars for good." He said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and pressing his lips up against hers, he felt her respond instantly as she looped her arms around his neck before pulling away and resting her forehead against his, her hands picking at the collar of his shirt.

"Morag says it'll help if we get witnesses to testify…" she trailed off, holding his gaze as she spoke, watching as he furrowed his brow and looked puzzled.

"There were no witnesses?" Brax questioned, no one saw the shooting, if they did he would have killed them for not helping Charlie and letting her lie there on her own slowly bleeding to death as the bullets pierced through her.

"You, Ruby, Casey…you all found me, she wants you to take the stand." Charlie said, she bit her lip as she watched his reaction, she couldn't read him.

"What did you tell her?" Brax asked, pulling her back into him and letting her rest her head gently against his warm chest, her soft breathing heating the front of his shirt up

"I said no," she whispered, her arms edging round his waist as she spoke

"Charlie…"

She cut in, Brax knew better than to argue with her. "I can't let you do that…I can't ask Casey, he has to much going on and I don't want to put Ruby through more pain, I can't do that to her." She said adamantly, picking at the button on his shirt, undoing it and then redoing it.

"Charlie, she's tough it won't get to her." Brax said reassuringly, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder as he leant into her "I know you want to protect her but maybe it will help babe…if it's gonna put Jake behind bars then I say we go for it." He said confidently, looking into her worried powder blue eyes as she stared back at him, it was the first time he'd truly registered how vulnerable she really was.

"I just want this to all be over." She said softly, nuzzling her nose up to his and letting a tear make a dark track down her cheek, she closed her eyes, savouring Brax's touch as he wiped it away softly with his thumb.

"And it will be, I promise." He replied, pressing his lips against hers gently.

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

Charlie looked up from her magazine as the door slammed closed, she expected it to be Brax but instead was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from her daughter.

"Hey mum." Ruby sung as she dumped her handbag across the room and dived onto the armchair opposite Charlie.

"Hey baby…" Charlie replied nonchalantly, the remoteness of her mind evident in her speech.

Ruby furrowed her brow as Charlie continued to read the magazine whilst anxiously chewing her nails "You gonna tell me what's up?" Ruby said, getting up from the armchair and sitting so she was facing Charlie, one elbow leaning against the back of the sofa and entangling itself in a ball of her hair as she looked eagerly at her mother.

"Nothings up…" Charlie replied flatly, briefly glancing at Ruby and back to the magazine. Ruby sighed before pressing on at Charlie, hoping to crack her stone cold exterior.

"Come on Charlie don't lie to me…something's bothering you." Ruby stated adamantly, ripping the Magazine from Charlie's hand and tossing it back over her shoulder towards the other side of the room. Both girls now sat with their arms crossed giving firm death stares at each other to see who would cave first. Ruby watched as Charlie suddenly looked down and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Charlie took a long breath and spoke shakily as though she was trying to hold back her vulnerability to her daughter, "Morag wants you to testify in court tomorrow, and I told her no-"

Ruby cut her off immediately "Mum, I'll do it." She said certainly "I want that creep behind bars."

"Ruby I don't want you to feel pressured-" Charlie started, trying to back Ruby out of testifying. Ruby shook her head and pressed her finger up against Charlie's lips to stop her from talking.

"Mum, he is not tearing this family apart again, that's final ok?" She said sternly, smiling weakly at Charlie who still looked incredibly shaken with nerves. "Come here," Ruby sighed, pulling Charlie into her arms and savouring her dainty scent, thankful that she was still there to hold and to talk to, Ruby never took the slightest thing for granted, not even the sound of her voice. She smiled softly to herself as Charlie tightened her grip on her, Ruby burying her face in the crook of Charlie's neck, her cheeks pressing against the silky soft material of her dressing gown.

"Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" Ruby asked, sensing Charlie was hesitating at something and holding back to a certain extent.

"Morag wants us to sort through your dad- your Granddads things…" Charlie said, hesitating slightly to see Ruby's reaction, she smiled sympathetically as Ruby's grin faltered slightly and her bottom lip quivered for a moment.

"Oh…" She breathed softly, smiling faintly into the distance for a split second.

"She has a box for each of us…he left them behind. I just don't know if I'm ready yet." Charlie mumbled, giving her daughter a weak smile before staring back down to their locked hands.

"Charlie if you're not ready then you don't have to!" Ruby said, squeezing Charlie's hand gently and tucking one of her mothers stray hairs behind her ear.

"It's been more than a year Ruby, why can't I get past the fact that he's gone?" Charlie pined; the sadness and hurt still clear in her voice

Ruby shook her head at her mother's battle to be strong "You were his little girl Charlie, you're allowed to feel upset. I'd have felt the same if I'd have lost you…" Ruby said honestly, flashing a small smile at Charlie who now had tears in her eyes.

"I wish he was still here, I could really use his cuddles right now." She whispered tearfully, but still holding the floodgates firmly closed

"He is still here, right in there." Ruby said, placing her hand over her heart "He's watching down Charlie, he'll be watching tomorrow, and he'll be so proud of you." She said reassuringly "Me and Morag were talking about him earlier," Ruby admitted, shaking her head lightly as she thought of their conversation "I swear the only time I really see her smile is when she talks about him."

"I guess I'm not the only one that feels a bit lonely sometimes without him." Charlie admitted quietly

"You're not alone Charlie, you're gonna have me, Brax, Heath, Casey, Bianca, Morag…the list goes on" Ruby said, rolling her hands like a barrel as she exaggerated the list.

"I know, but I still wish he was here if something goes wrong…" Charlie trailed off, Ruby nodded her head hesitantly, sensing her mothers nervousness "I guess I'm just scared Jake is gonna get out…I'm so scared he's going to come back, I just want him locked up for good so I never have to see him again." Charlie sighed

"You won't ok? I promise. He's gonna be locked up and they're gonna throw away the key." Ruby stated, rubbing Charlie's back comfortingly, she hesitated before continuing, wondering how was best to approach it "I think Brax is a little bit scared if I'm honest."

"What?" Charlie asked, a worried look etched across her face.

Ruby groaned slightly before speaking hesitantly "I think he just worries about you, if you're ok…he wants to be there to protect you, you have to let him in more Charlie." She encouraged, smiling when Charlie nodded her head and pulled her in for another hug, the pair of them sinking into the couch.

"I love you so much Rubes." Charlie whispered, kissing Ruby's hairline softly

"I love you to mummy." Ruby mumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around Charlie, " Just remember there's always light at the end of the tunnel," Ruby said happily

"Lets just hope its not followed by a train." Charlie grimaced

**2 HOURS LATER…**

Charlie smiled as her and Brax lay snuggled onto the couch, his warm torso pressing up against her back as her head lay against his chest, one of his arms lay gently across her waist, slowly running back and forth against the hem of her nightslip, Charlie smiled as she felt his other hand run soothingly through her hair and his lips press ever so gently on her head.

"Do you ever think about your dad?" Charlie mumbled sleepily, her eyes drifting closed as his warm body heated her up and his soft skin gently grazed against hers, it was moments like this that she cherished, when she could completely relax into Brax's arms, knowing that he would never let any harm come to her.

"Nup, he's not worth my effort." Brax replied, still pressing his lips into her hair, closing his eyes in happiness as he took in her scent. "What brought that on?" Brax asked, resting his chin forward onto her shoulder and kissing her neck slowly,

Charlie fought with her words as she tried to avoid Brax's distraction "Nothing..." Charlie mumbled half heartedly, tilting her head to the side to allow Brax to get better access, she groaned as he sucked tenderly on the sensitive skin.

"Charlie?" he whispered teasingly as he littered her skin with kisses. Charlie sighed, rolling over so her abdomen pressed into his, her legs falling between his, he smiled reassuringly at her as she traced circles with her forefinger across his chest.

"Morag mentioned Dad earlier, I guess it just brought up some raw wounds." She said finally, gently pressing the side of her cheek into Brax's so their foreheads were gently resting on one and other

"Why, what did she say?" Brax asked, kissing her cheek softly, no one could ever question his love for Charlie; it stretched wider than the largest sea, deeper than the deepest ocean.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head gently against his chest, smiling as she felt his heart thumping beneath her "She said he left some of his stuff for us to go through…I guess I just don't know if I want to or not." She admitted honestly, playing with their entwined fingers

"Well you do whatever you think is right babe, no ones asking you to get rid of it." Brax said, placing a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"Yeah but it feels like I should…it's gone a year Brax and I've been avoiding him the whole time." Charlie sighed, rolling off of him and onto the couch next to him,

"Charlie, that's natural; he was your dad, a good dad and you loved him." Brax said, running his hands up and down her thigh.

"But he's gone Brax,"

"Not in here he's not." Brax said, gently running his thumb over her chest, Charlie smiled for a second, relishing in the feeling of his touch

"I wish he was here." She mumbled, burying her head into his chest "He'd know exactly what to do…"

"Do you want me to tell you what we're going to do Charlie? We're gonna get through this together ok? You and me, and tomorrow night we're all going to celebrate that that dog is gonna rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life." Brax stated, looking at her seriously, his face softened as she smiled up at him

"Thank you, for being here." She whispered, tugging on his hands and pulling him as close to her as physically possible before burying her lips into his, moaning as a surge of passion soared through her as his tongue edged into her mouth. An uncontrolled moan left his mouth as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, both colliding in a heat of passion.

Brax smiled at her and nuzzled his nose up to hers as he pulled away "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be…" he mumbled, pressing his lips up to hers once more, his hand cradling her left cheek.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you." Charlie whispered, Brax could feel her hot anxious breath against his as she spoke.

"I know right, I'm just that amazing!" Brax muttered seductively, beginning to kiss his way across Charlie's chest, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You know dad would have liked you." Charlie said as Brax parted his lips from her soft skin.

"Really?" Brax asked inquisitively, raising his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

Charlie giggled and punched his shoulder playfully "Don't look like that! Of course he would of, maybe not the side of the law you used to be on" "But you look after me, he would have been proud to have had you as his son in law." Her hand flew to her mouth as she realised what she had just said "Oh god Brax I-"

Brax looked down at her with a bemused smirk on his face "Hey, hey, hey Charlie, chill, relax." He said, gently stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a serious and surprised look upon her face "You know maybe being your husband wouldn't be all to bad." Brax winked

"Oi!" Charlie squealed at Brax's casual, nonchalant reply, her giggling subsided as she saw Brax swallow and look at her seriously

"Nup, seriously, I want to spend the rest of my life with you…grow old, all that loved up stuff." He said, a warm rose blush creeping up across his cheeks

Charlie giggled, tracing her finger across his cheek "Did you just blush?" she asked, laughing as Brax buried his face into the cushion "You did, didn't you? Mr. Braxton!" Charlie giggled, grinning wildly at Brax as he lifter his head to face her.

"Hey enough with the Mr. Braxton stuff ok, I've had plenty of that from Morag today."

Charlie smiled warmly at him, "And uh…just for the record I wouldn't mind growing old with you too." She whispered, looking up at him anxiously until he brought his lips down to hers both of the bodies pressing warmly against each other, both of them content in each other's arms.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Morag smiled as she opened the door to the Braxton house to see Charlie and Brax intertwined on the sofa, both of them breathing softly, Charlie's hand draped across Brax's chest and Brax's arms sealed tightly around Charlie. She walked up to them slowly and quietly to check they were asleep. Noticing the goose bumps on Charlie's arms she picked up the blanket for the couch from the floor and loosely draped it over the pair before tucking it in either side of them, like a mother does for her children.

She smiled to herself as she looked at them; they were clearly deeply and unconditionally in love.

**How was that? I really want to get the family theme going in this, of course there will be ups and downs but I feel its really important for all the characters to have a deep bond with each other, so I hope you all liked it! Remember to review x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi again! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, keep them coming! How exciting is it that Esther Anderson's coming back! I'm just hoping they bring her back alive, fingers crossed anyway…enjoy this one guys! xx**

**CHAPTER 36-Always the gentleman**

Brax sighed as he gazed out of the window waiting for the kettle to slowly boil. It'd been a restless and sleepless night on the couch and he eventually carried Charlie to their room. She had slept peacefully, he hadn't, he'd tossed and turned all night, his mind filled with fears of seeing Jake's face again. He wanted to be able to handle himself in there, stay tough and not crack in front of Charlie…or Jake for that matter.

Morag smiled as she walked through the eerily quiet corridors of the house the following morning. She frowned as she saw Brax gazing absentmindedly out of the window with two coffee cups placed out in front of him and the kettle rumbling to the boil yet, he didn't seem to notice. She quietly made her way over to him and took the kettle off the stand, steadily filling the two cups with water. He still failed to snap out of his daydream. Slamming the kettle down onto the hard, rigid worktop, Morag chuckled as Brax jumped out of his trance and shook with fear for a brief moment.

"Oh good, you're still with us then." Morag mocked, still laughing as Brax had his hand firmly over his chest and breathed deeply to get over the initial shock.

Brax smiled faintly before laughing along with Morag. He turned back to the cups and stirred the milk in before handing one to her.

"Didn't you make one for Charlie?" Morag asked, gesturing her thumb over her shoulder to point back to their bedroom.

"That was for her." Brax said pointing to the cup in Morag's hand "But considering you're up early, and the likelihood of her getting up before that gets cold is low, I gave it to you." Brax said modestly, chuckling as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ah always the gentlemen Darryl." She sighed, shaking her head at him.

Brax's eyes widened, "Did you just call me Darryl?" Brax asked, completely in utter shock.

"I suppose I did…Darryl." Morag joked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Woah, steady on, I feel like we're making progress here." Brax laughed, making his way to the cupboards and pulling out a box of cereal "Coco pops?" He asked, taking two bowls out from the cupboards.

Morag grimaced before shaking her head, "No, no, I'm more of a Frosties girl." She said

_Ironic._ Brax thought. "Well I reckon we have them in stock, Bianca's been having a fetish for them lately." Brax smiled, pulling out a box from the highest shelf at the very back of the cupboard, "And she's been hiding them so we can't get them…" Brax explained as he pulled the box out, being careful not to drag the rest of the contents of the cupboard out with it.

"Frosties isn't the only thing Bianca has a fetish for…" Morag frowned, knitting her brows as she thought of the antics she heard last night.

"Oh god…" Brax said, biting his lip as he tried to contain his laughter "I apologize on their behalf." He said, screwing up his face at the thought of Heath and Bianca.

"Apology accepted…so how did you and Charlie sleep? I see you moved from the sofa." Morag asked curiously, Brax shrugged his shoulders.

"She was out like a light, which was good, she needed that I think, so it was you who put the blanket over us?" Brax asked; smiling slightly as Morag nodded hesitantly, the lady did have some compassion.

"Well I couldn't have you both going cold now could I?" Morag said, defending herself, Brax nodded at her before a long silence fell over them. "You know, you still didn't answer part of my question." Morag said, leaning back in her chair and watching Brax with eager eyes "How did you sleep last night? She asked him

Brax sighed, drumming his fingers on the sides of the worktop. "Because I heard someone in the kitchen at 3am in the morning, and I can guarantee it wasn't Heath and Bianca." She concluded, both of them laughing in unison,

"Not that well." Brax replied honestly, Morag nodded slightly before taking her empty bowl to the sink next to him.

"Night before nerves, you'll be fine." Morag encouraged, patting his shoulder awkwardly

"It's not me I'm worried about." Brax sighed, making his way over to the couch and slumping down into it. Brax rubbed the palm of his hand along the arm of the couch, feeling it sticky with sweat from anxiety and worry. He ran his hand over his face and leant his head back into the couch and stared hopelessly at the ceiling.

"Charlie will be fine." Morag said certainly, joining him on the couch. Brax turned and smiled weakly at her, he didn't want the extent of his worries show; he had to be strong for Charlie. "And Jake will get his comeuppance." Morag concluded, nodding at him in hope to ease his worries.

"Let's hope so." Brax said uncertainly, his gaze settling into his lap.

"Everything will go to plan today and Charlie will be fine. She's a lot tougher than you think, she's been through a lot in life." Morag explained, Brax frowned at her, sure him and Charlie had spoken about their childhoods, but Charlie had never mentioned anything tough apart from her mother's death. "She has you and Ruby there for her. She'll be ok." Morag said, squeezing Brax's knee reassuringly, Brax nodded faintly.

"You're good for her Darryl. She loves you, that's all she needs. Love." Morag finished, patting his knee twice before retreating to her room to prepare for the long day ahead, leaving Brax troubled with his own thoughts and worries.

…

Charlie froze as the door swung open and she was wearing nothing other than her bra and panties, she felt her whole body relax as Brax clicked the door shut and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, his hands settling firmly at the small of her back. She smiled faintly at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders before running them soothingly up and down her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Brax asked worriedly as he looked down at her timid expression

"I'm ok." Charlie replied weakly before shaking her head at him "I think…I think I'm ok" She whispered, running her hands down the front of his chest and playing with the waistband of his boxers "I'm scared Brax…I'm scared of seeing him again." She said, taking weak deep breaths to calm herself down, she relaxed as Brax placed a tender kiss on her temple and pulled her to him, his chin resting down into her shoulder and his fingers drawing circles into her hair.

"You have nothing to be scared of." Brax reassured her, trying to settle his own fear "He can't hurt you." Brax said, placing a soothing kiss on her bare shoulder

"Not physically…" Charlie whispered, gripping the hairs on the back of Brax's neck with her hand.

"He's not gonna get in your head Charlie, you're way to smart for that." Brax said certainly, cupping her cheeks with his hands "I won't let him ok?" He said, running his thumb along her cheekbone as she smiled in agreement. "You've got this far, nothing's going to stop you, just think of it as a marathon, and you're on the home stretch…it'll all be over soon." Brax said, flashing her a small smile as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"And I'm gonna be there, the whole time, I'm here for you. Just look at me if you feel scared." He said, smiling as she pulled him closer to her and leant her head into the crook of his neck, his warm skin immediately making her feel safe and his calm persona helping her to relax. She could have stayed there forever and never let go,

"You ready?" Brax asked, pulling away and squeezing on her hand, she nodded her head and grinned at him before picking up her dress from the bed and continuing to get ready for the day ahead.

…**.**

"I'm scared Case." Ruby spoke worriedly as she clung onto Casey's hand on the couch whilst they were waiting for Charlie and Brax.

"You'll be ok Rubes." Casey encouraged, looking down at her knee he chuckled to himself as it was bobbing up and down on the spot, something she always did when she was nervous. He placed his hand firmly on her knee to stop it.

"I promise you, everything will be ok." He said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb "We'll be fine."

"You don't know that." She whispered, adamantly shaking her head. "What if he gets a lighter sentence…what if he can get out sooner?" Ruby tremored, wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye.

"I promise you, Rubes, that won't happen…you're stronger than this don't let him get to you." Casey whispered, tugging on her hand and pulling her into his embrace.

Charlie, Brax and Morag all stopped in the lounge doorway, smiles adorning their faces, as Ruby lay snuggled into Casey's warm embrace. It was nice to see the pair of them doing ok after their tough time lately. It was good to see that Case was being strong for Ruby for a change.

"Oh…sorry…" Ruby muttered, as she broke free from Casey's arms to see the trio standing in the doorway.

"It's ok, you ready to go?" Charlie asked, gripping firmly onto Brax's hand, hoping she could find her strength to get through today.

"Ready." Ruby confirmed as she and Casey got off the couch and walked arm in arm out the front door.

…**.**

The drive to the City courthouse was long and eerily quiet, Charlie and Brax sat in the front, Brax's right palm gripping the steering wheel with immense strength, his other hand firmly entwined with Charlie's.

Ruby sat in the back, her gaze drifting outside the window, watching as the other cars on the high way drifted past at high speed, her presence never once fully focused on anything inside the car. She felt Casey's arm loop around her shoulder and tug her slightly, so her small frame slotted gently next to his body.

"No Heath and Bianca today then?" Morag asked, breaking the intense silence.

"No they have their 20 week scan today so they couldn't come." Brax explained, his hand running softly up and down Charlie's thigh.

"You alright Rubes?" Brax asked, his eyes settling on Ruby through the rear view mirror.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ruby replied faintly before her gaze drifted back to the passing cars,

Charlie turned around in her chair so that her head was peeping between the two front seats.

"You know Rubes, if you don't want t-"

"I'm fine Charlie, seriously, I'm alright." Ruby interrupted, knowing what Charlie was going to say to her. She smiled as Charlie leant her hand out and tucked a few stray hairs behind Ruby's ears, her hand gently lingering on her daughter's cheek for a moment "If you're sure." Charlie said, her comment earning a furious nod from Ruby.

"I'm sure." Ruby confirmed, taking her mums hand and holding it for a moment before Charlie turned back around and she couldn't hold on anymore.

…

"Miss Buckton, Mr Braxton." Joyce greeted Charlie and Brax as him and now sergeant Watson entered the courthouse, leaving behind a stream of photographers and their flashing camera's behind the large wooden framed doors. Brax nodded curtly but still didn't utter a word to Charlie's former boss. He didn't feel as though he should, he was the reason they were here today; he was the reason Charlie was shot in the first place.

"Good luck." Watson said sympathetically to Charlie, Charlie flashed her a weak smile before her friend continued down the maze of corridors and out of sight. Charlie felt Brax's grip on her hand tighten for a brief moment, she smiled as she turned to face him before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"They're ready." Morag called down the corridor, marching towards Charlie and Brax. Charlie nodded and stood up, brushing her black pencil skirt down repeatedly so that it was smooth.

"Ready?" Brax asked as he watched her nervously, she lifted her chin to meet his gaze and nodded timidly. He pulled her into his embrace as they strolled down the corridor, Ruby and Casey following behind. Charlie smiled as she felt Brax's lips press softly onto the top of her head and his arm creep around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Charlie kept her head down as they entered the room, taking their seats in the second line of pews. She jumped slightly as the heavy doors of the room clanked shut and prison guards began to line the walls.

"You ok?" Brax asked when Charlie gripped on tighter to his hand; she nodded anxiously before rising as the judge entered the room. She smiled faintly at Morag who put her thumbs up at her from across the room. Her smile instantly faltered as a familiar blonde caught her attention. Hayley, now Charlie was unnerved.

Brax felt Charlie's body shake as Jake entered the room in his murky green jumpsuit and handcuff's, he pulled her body closer to his, his arm firmly around her waist as Jake eyed them both up from across the room, winking at Brax. Charlie looked up and saw Brax's jaw clench and pure venom bursting through his eyes. She placed a supportive hand on his back as Jake was taken to the opposite side of the room, as far away from them as possible, she turned away as he caught her eye, her stomach churning from seeing his attempt at remorse, she could see right through him, his eyes burned with hatred and anger and his fists clench under the heavy constraints of the hand cuffs.

Jake's amusement faltered as his eyes came into view of the youngest Buckton eyeing him up viciously like a woman scorned. She stood stone cold and rigid glaring at him from a distance. It unnerved him to say the least.

…**.**

Charlie sat listening as Watson got called to the stand; she felt Brax lace his hand into hers and squeezed her fingers gently around his. She took a deep breath as Hayley began to speak.

"And you believe the accused intended to murder Sergeant Charlie Buckton on the 23rd of January 2012?" Hayley asked, pacing back and forth in front of Sergeant Watson

Watson nodded her head, looking at Charlie and Brax dead in the eyes "Yes, witness statements suggest the accused stalked the victims days in advance and a hotel booking shows he planned to flee the Summer Bay that afternoon" She said, watching as Charlie and Brax's eyes widened at this piece of information. She saw Ruby's face falter before her head hung looking down to her lap. She smiled sympathetically at Charlie and Brax in disbelief herself that Jake's actions had gone unnoticed.

"Can you tell the court how long the accused waited before he confessed to the crime?" Hayley asked, leaning against the wooden table in front of her.

"He admitted it before we even questioned him." Watson said, somewhat proud that Jake had dug his own hole there and no one could help him out of it.

Hayley frowned at this "So how did this information come about then?" Hayley asked, blatantly confused.

Watson sighed and turned to Jake "He was having a brawl with the victims boyfriend Darryl Braxton, he said to Mr. Braxton, I quote 'Missing someone Braxton?' At that moment in time only the victims closest friends and family knew of the incident." She explained, smiling as Jakes face turned from the look of remorse he'd been trying to plaster on, to a look of pure excitement at the memory.

"This is your first murder investigation isn't it Sargeant Watson?" Hayley asked, averting Watson's attention back to her, Watson frowned and turned to look anxiously at the judge, who just nodded to tell her to answer

"Yes…however I don't see how this is relevant." She said, knitting her brows in a haze of confusion.

Hayley smiled spitefully at her and battered her lashes as though she was superior to her "Well I just think that it is important for the jury to know just how inexperienced you are." She said viciously,

"Just stick to the facts please, Miss. O'Connor." The judge sighed

"Couldn't the witnesses simply have mistaken the person for Mr. Pirovic? One said 'a dark man, in his mid twenties, around 6 foot tall.' Fairly vague don't you think, they could have seen Mr. Braxton lurking around the house." Hayley said, turning around to point at Brax who shook his head at her comment, the fury evident in his eyes

"Objection your honour!" Morag shouted, slamming her fists down onto the table, making Hayley jump with fright at the fiery red head "They may well have done, but that still doesn't change the fact that on multiple occasions the accused confessed to his crimes … or the fact that Charlie Buckton was left lying on her own with bullets in her chest matching those supplied to Mr. Pirovic's gun, does it Miss. O'Connor?" Morag said sternly, her eyes burning with anger, and her face thunderous, daring Hayley to argue with her. She smiled as Hayley looked at her timidly before shaking her head and bringing Watson's time on the stand to the end.

…**.**

Charlie gave Brax a small smile as he was called to the stand. He nodded at her before making his way to the stand. Fighting his inner demons to resist making a B line for Jake and punching him square on. His hands fidgeted with the ring on his finger, anxiously twisting it around repetitively, his eyes looking down to the polished oak wood floor beneath him.

"Mr. Braxton, I believe you had a fight with Mr. Pirovic that afternoon, I ask you, why weren't you supporting Miss. Buckton at the hospital at her time of need." Hayley asked, Brax poked his tongue into the inside of his cheek as he tried to restrain his anger at her, and she'd only asked one question so far.

Morag rolled her eyes "Objection your honour, how are the actions of the victims boyfriend connected to the case?" she yelled out, glaring coldly at Hayley, her eyes piercing through her in a destructive stare.

"I'm just trying to establish what went on Miss. Bellingham." Hayley replied innocently, the coldness in her voic not going unnoticed by Brax and Morag.

"Mr Braxton, not only did you hit him, here are the accused injury's from that afternoon, read from the highlighted section please." Hayley demanded, handing Brax a medical report. Brax resisted the urge to smile as he read through the list of injuries he had inflicted upon Jake.

"Bruised cheek bone, broken nose, one missing tooth." Brax said smugly, trying to hide how amused he was that Jake had those injuries from a few gentle punches. He would have finished him off if the police hadn't arrived so soon.

"That was some hit Mr. Braxton." Hayley said, squinting her eyes at Brax "Losing your temper run in your family?" She said, knowing full well what the answer was and hoping to unnerve him.

Brax smirked and leant his hands on the wooden fram in front of him "It does as a matter of fact yes, but let me ask you a question Miss. O'Connor." He said, looking at the judge for approval.

"Go on Mr. Braxton."

"Have you ever been in love?" Brax said, furrowing his brows at Hayley.

She folded her arms and stood defensively "No, no I have not."

Brax bit his lip and nodded, it was the answer he was hoping for, "Well then, you have no idea of the pain I felt when I found Charlie on the floor and you have no idea of the pain I still feel when I think of how I could have lost her, so I reckon, Mr. Pirovic got away scot free with his broken nose, didn't you buddy?" Brax grinned smugly, raising his eyebrows at Jake who sat with an unrecognizable look on his face, it was rather solemn and pitying.

Then Brax realized, he was trying to convince the court he was remorseful.

…

Charlie felt the tears sting her eyes as her daughter battled against Hayley's questions, her words tearing through Charlie as she spoke.

"They told me, they told me that my mum couldn't breath on her own." Ruby said, choking back her tears and clearing her throat, her eyes briefly flickering over to Charlie. "That she could never be fixed. I had to turn her life support off to give her some dignity. What dignity is that? She was shot in cold blood and left to die with no one to hold her hand." She said, her tears now pouring from her eyes as she turned her attention viciously to Jake.

"And that was all your fault." She growled venomously at Jake, her cheeks burning with anger as she stared him in the eyes, she kept her vicious gaze upon him as Hayley spoke

"Objection your honour-"

Ruby cut in smartly, speaking through gritted teeth "I withdraw the comment."

Hayley looked back up to Ruby with a glimmer of hatred in her eyes "Don't you think Miss. Buckton, that really, it was you who tried to kill her, by turning off the machines." she said, her heels clonking along the hard wood floor as she stood with her feet firmly planted in front of Ruby, who's eyes burned through her fiercly

"Objection!" Morag yelled, only to be silenced by the judge

"Continue."

Ruby looked at Hayley with confused eyes, stinging from the intensity of anger she felt pulsing through her entire body at the memory of her mum lying dead on the floor "I don't understand I was told I would be letting her go with dignity, that she was already dead." She said shakily, looking at Charlie from across the room, who sat with tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter being grilled by Hayley.

Hayley laughed wickedly and turned to point at Charlie "Well clearly not, she woke up. You were incredibly lucky don't you think Miss. Buckton, you decided a day before, you may have killed a fighting woman." She spat bitterly, Ruby felt a tear trickle from her eyes as they closed shut, trying to get the memories out of her head, her eyes snapped open when she heard Brax's voice like thunder echoing throughout the courthouse.

"Don't you dare, say that to her Hayley!"

"Calm down!" Morag yelled, pushing Brax back who had now marched towards Hayley with pure anger in his eyes, Charlie following and trying to restrain him,

"Rubes, come here." Brax demanded; all three of them looking at her like she was a fragile, delicate china doll, ready to shatter into a million pieces any second.

"Your honour." Hayley yelled, looking back at Brax fiercely, stepping back as he broke out of Charlie's grasp and walked up to Ruby, holding her close to him and helping her down from the stand.

"Hayley, that's enough." He growled, before guiding Ruby and Charlie back to their seats, the immense tension in the room rising by the second ready to boil over.

Hayley brushed the front of her skirt down nervously and turned back to Charlie and Brax, trying to look as calm and collected as possible as their harsh stares remained upon her.

"I'd like to call the victim Charlie Buckton to the stand." She said, Charlie gulped and felt her heart in her throat as it beat ten to the dozen. She felt the jury's eyes upon her throughout the room, yet her legs wouldn't move and her hand still lay laced with Brax's.

"You can do it." Brax whispered in her ear before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently "Just look at me if you need to." He said, smiling at her as she stood and made her way to the stand, her eyes avoiding Jake's the whole time, though his gaze on her back slowly taunted her. She took a shaky breath as a knot tied in her stomach from the nerves she felt,

_Look at Brax, look at Brax_ she repeated to herself. Her eyes drifted across the room to where he and Ruby sat. She smiled faintly at him as he blew her a kiss from the far corner, she felt her eyes water as she thought back to that day when she thought she was going to leave him and Ruby behind, when she thought her life was over, when her dreams were tossed on an buoyant sea. She wasn't going to let Jake win now, she was on the home stretch, and it was too close to back out.

"Is it true that you killed the accused Brother on the 29th September 2011?" Hayley asked her, Charlie swallowed anxiously before nodding her head in response.

"Yes." She replied quietly, feeling her nerves getting the better of her she gazed back to Brax again, her eyes locking on his.

"And how would you describe the accused when he supposedly entered your house?" Hayley asked, her arms folded and her eyes piercing through Charlie.

"Vengeful, angry, full of hatred. Weird for someone who claims to have been so out of it on drugs that he couldn't aim straight." Charlie replied, smiling as Hayley's expression went blank

"What's that supposed to mean Miss. Buckton?" She asked, squinting her eyes viciously at Charlie. A switch flicked inside Charlie as Hayley spoke, her anger and hatred at Jake for the loss of her child overpowering the fear she felt on the stand. All of a sudden the pain turned numb as she put her fiery gaze upon Jake.

"Well Mr. Pirovic claimed his drug use meant he couldn't possibly pull the trigger or aim for that matter, he hit me twice." Charlie said, tilting her head to the side and smiling in disbelief as Jake sat trying to act remorseful, with his eyes sullen and his mouth in a deep and unconvincing frown.

"Considering how long you were in a coma for Miss. Buckton, don't you think that your imagination could simply be running wild." Hayley said, causing Charlie to flick her gaze back onto Hayley.

Charlie threw her arms in the air "Well I haven't shot anyone else's brother…so who else would walk into my house and say 'this one's for my brother'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Hayley.

Brax felt the tears sting his eyes as Hayley homed in on Charlie, pin pointing her weaknesses, and testing her strength by talking about the child they lost, questioning Charlie as to whether she really loved her baby. He could feel himself losing it as Hayley continued to question Charlie, Morag objecting nearly every question and the judge giving it the all clear to go on. He smiled as Ruby crept her hand along the seats and squeezed her fingers between Brax's, smiling tearfully as the shudder in Charlie's voice echoed throughout the room.

Charlie sighed tearfully with relief as the questioning came to an end; she fled past Hayley and Morag, avoiding everyone's eyes until she got towards Brax and Ruby, she saw Brax stand up and hold his arms around her as she fell into him, her crying and emotions of loss overtaking her new found courage. He felt her turn around as Jake's name was called out and he walked to the stand, the whole room falling eerily silent.

…

Charlie cringed as she heard Jake admitted to the crime and hung his head in remorse, all part of his deceitful poker face. She clung fiercely to Brax's hands as Jake spoke of how he hadn't known about Charlie's pregnancy and lied to the jury about how, had he known he wouldn't have shot her. She watched intently as he cried about how he had got 'mixed up with the wrong crowd' and taken drugs. She had to hand it to him; the guy was a natural actor.

Charlie mentally blocked Hayley's words from her mind as she continued to argue how Jake was high on drugs and incapable to take responsibility for his own actions. She felt her throat tighten as Jake looked at her blankly and stared remorsefully at Brax in a bid to convince the court of his lie. She felt her heart lung to her throat as he tried to plead with the judge and defend his actions, claiming that he would never knowingly kill a child.

Charlie felt Brax's body tense as Hayley referred to their child as merely a fetus, with no rights and no feelings. No life. She wanted to get up and scream at the top of her lungs about just how much Jake had ruined their family, but she couldn't, neither could Brax, they were both glued to the spot with overwhelming disbelief.

…**..**

Brax, Charlie, Ruby and Casey all sat outside the courtroom anxiously, waiting impatiently for a verdict, Charlie smiled as Ruby and Casey stood in a tender embrace, Casey whispering into Ruby's ear as she clung to him tightly.

Charlie smiled as Brax wrapped his arm around her and pulled her so she sat on his lap. No words needed to be said; both of them knew that just having each other's presence was enough comfort for a lifetime. Brax smiled softly as Charlie buried her head against his chest, his hand slowly running softly up and down her back. The time seemed to drag out forever and the minutes felt like hours, all of them silently praying that things would turn out ok.

"They're ready." Morag announced, tapping Brax on the shoulder. He nodded and slowly whispered to a sleeping Charlie, nudging her arm gently with his fingers. He smiled as she stirred awake and looked at him with un-alert eyes, her hair slightly messy from resting against his chest.

"Ready?" Brax asked as Charlie stood to her feet, she nodded anxiously at him, smiling weakly as he held onto her hand tightly and all five of them made their way into the all too familiar courtroom. Charlie felt her heart pounding against her chest as the Judge and Jury each entered the room, Jake following, accompanied by 4 prison guards. She felt her mouth dry out as the room fell silent, she felt someone hold onto her other hand an turned to see Ruby was holding on fiercely, her nerves being seen by the immense rate at which her chest was rising an falling through her dress. She turned her attention back to the front of the room as the judge's voice echoed throughout the room.

"We have heard the testimonies on both accounts of the events of the morning of the 23rd of January 2012. I feel that there is no remorse shown by the accused, no understanding of what is right or wrong and no display of guilt for his actions." He said, turning his attention to Jake Pirovic who stood with his head down and his eyes firmly gazing down at the floor, "You may have unknowingly killed a child Mr. Pirovic, but you intentionally went into Miss. Bucktons' home full of the desire to commit murder and you have the nerve to stand here today, claiming you weren't in the right frame of mind. I'm no fool Mr. Pirovic, and neither are my colleagues. On this basis, on the charges of 2nd degree murder to an infant sentence Mr. Jake Pirovic to 25 years imprisonment, in addition I sentence him to grievous bodily harm to Miss. Charlie Buckton adding 12 years to his sentence. I also recognize the illegal possession of firearm and therefore add 3 years onto his sentence. Have a jolly good 40 years Mr. pirovic."

Charlie felt a breath of air enter her lungs and heard Ruby sigh with relief, the tears pricking into her eyes with sheer joy. She felt herself smile as Jake was taken from the room, his misery obvious on his face. But as always he got the last laugh as he turned around and flashed his sick grin at them, waving them off as he was dragged off to his cell.

…**..**

Charlie smiled as they pulled up to the house after a long day. They had dropped Morag off on their way home, leaving the four of them to drive the rest of the way in a comforting silence. Charlie grinned as Ruby and Casey ran towards the front door to the house, Ruby sticking out her foot so Casey tripped over and she beat him. She shook her head at them before climbing out of the car and walking round to the bonnet, leaning against it gently.

Charlie smiled as Heath and Bianca's squeals of happiness could be heard from the house. Ruby and Casey must have told them the good news. She was happy for Ruby and for Casey. Having Jake behind bars not only meant that her and Brax got to live the rest of their lives together, it meant Ruby and Casey could too; Jake couldn't come after them to get to her and Brax. Everyone was safe.

"How are you feeling?" Brax asked, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on either side of her body, his legs settling between hers.

"I'm happy." Charlie nodded to him, her eyes glistening in the deep moonlight, Brax grinned, you could hear in her voice she was happy, a relaxed tone poured through it. "Its over, we did it. Its all over." she smiled, placing both of her hands up to his cheeks and pressing her lips against his, her tongue slipping into her mouth. She felt him flex his jaw and opened her mouth wider for him to snake his tongue in to hers. She smiled into the kiss as he placed his hands delicately on her waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

She pulled away breathlessly; their foreheads pressed gently against each other and their noses brushing past each other as they kissed passionately again, Brax's hands massaging her tiny frame and her hands becoming entangled into his hair. She dropped her hands to his biceps, gently stroking them up and down.

"Today has been a pretty good day." Brax grinned, showing off his dimples as he pulled away from her, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You bet it has." Charlie smiled, placing the palms of her hands on his chest before wrapping them around him, pulling him ever more close.

"I love you Darryl Braxton." Charlie whispered, as their lips were millimeters apart, she bit her lip as his grin widened,

"Well, there is this girl I'm madly in love with." Brax teased, smiling as Charlie placed her hands on top of his on her waist.

"Really? Tell me about her." Charlie whispered, smiling as he pushed his forehead against hers, his breath hot on her face.

"She's pretty special." Brax mumbled softly, bringing his hand up to stroke her left cheek "Pretty special he repeated, smiling wildly as her cheeks blushed a rosy pink.

"Braxxx…" She whined softly, before allowing him to pick her up off of the car bonnet and into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and his hands firmly underneath her bottom, their lips colliding against one and other and becoming more and more passionate and intense by the second.

"Well you two got down to celebrating quickly didn't you?" A voice chuckled; they broke apart, grinning as Bianca held up two glasses for them. "Champagne?" Charlie smiled and jumped down from Brax's waist and hugging Bianca tightly,

"Congratulations!" Bianca giggled.

In that moment, everything was perfect; there was no drama, no tears, and no sadness. Everything had fallen into place. Everything felt right; they could finally enjoy the rest of their lives together in complete and utter bliss. Starting that night, with a long night of celebrating together.

**So I hope you all liked that, I know it was all pretty much on the court case but I wanted to get it out of the way with Jake out of their lives, so I hope you all enjoyed it! There's plenty more drama to come! Please review, it makes me smile xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello again lovely readers! So pleased you all love the story, here is the next instalment I hope you enjoy! :) X**

**Chapter 37- Just Go With It**

**BRAX POV…**

I woke up to the sunlight pouring through the bedroom curtains, the cotton curtains swaying gently in the breeze. The cool air was comforting in the sticky heat of summer; it got even hotter and stickier doing certain activities…if you know what I mean. Charlie kicked the quilt down the bed last night because even she was hot. So now, the breeze gently cooled my sticky body, still hot from the night before. I looked down at Charlie who was still sleeping softly, her little hand still clutching onto mine that lay on her stomach. I pressed myself further up against her, so we were in a locked spooning position. She loved sleeping like this, I don't know why, I think it's comforting for her knowing I'm behind her and feeling my hand fall protectively over her waist. I gently kissed her cheek as she began to stir, her muscles twitching and goose bumps arising on her skin from the cool breeze.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I woke up with Brax's arms firmly around me, his soft, hot breathing falling into the back of my neck, sending shivers ricocheting throughout my naked body, we were both completely exposed from the waist upwards. I loved the feeling of having him behind me, his strong arms protecting me from anything and everything. I turned my head round so I was facing him; I smiled as he grinned at me before brushing a strand hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear, his soft hand caressing my cheek gently.

I smiled and reached up to kiss him softly but passionately, moaning gently into his mouth as his hand trailed up the side of my body and gently caressed my breast. I turned around completely so my chest softly pressed up against his, softly grazing his skin. I moved my leg so that it was draped over his waist, his hand gently moving up and down my thigh. I felt his other hand crawl to the back of my neck, supporting my head as he kissed me gently, his tongue slowly slipping into my mouth.

**BRAX POV…..**

I groaned as she reciprocated by sliding her tongue into my mouth, her hand slowly creeping up the side of my toned torso until it reached my shoulder, gently pushing pressure against it and pushing me back so I lay flat on my back with Charlie on top of me, straddling my waist, her tiny frame pressing against me. It was the little things that made me love her more than anything else in the world; the way her hair fell over her body and down onto the pillows, creating some sort of canopy around our faces as we continued to kiss passionately, the way she blushed under my gaze, even the way her hands touched my body, everything about her made me fall deeply and unconditionally in love with her.

"Mhm…Brax." She groaned as my hands continued to roam over her body, her skin radiating with heat from my touch. We instantly froze at the sound of a faint knock on the door, I heard Charlie sigh and then roll off of me, gathering the sheets from the foot of the bed and pulling them up around us so that we at least appeared decent. "Come in!" I yelled, sighing loudly as Heath walked in, an awkward expression on his face as if he knew what we'd just been about to do. I don't know how he knew, he just did, and it pissed me off.

"Sorry to break up the party, mum called, she's invited us all to a barbeque…to meet her new man. 12 o'clock she said." I heard Charlie cough slightly and chuckle as she turned to face me, my expression completely blank with shock. Heath laughed slightly before clicking the door shut again, leaving Charlie and by ourselves.

**CHARLIE POV…**

I left Brax to consume this new information and climbed into the shower, cherishing the hot water dripping over my sticky, sweaty body from the events of the night before. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed an oversize towel from the handrail, tugging it around my body, seeing as I had forgotten any clothing. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into our bedroom, my eyes falling on Brax who sat in a pair of silk boxers on the end of the bed, staring out into the distance.

I padded towards him, before walking into his arms and sitting firmly on his lap, my hands looped around his neck, gently playing with the soft, short hairs. I moved my hands down to his, entwining them in my lap as I kissed the side of his forehead gently.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as Brax played with the bottom of my towel gently, tugging on the short fibres.

"Mum." He replied honestly, leaning his head against my shoulder and sighing deeply.

"I'm sure she knows how to look after herself." I said, staring into his gorgeous green eyes as he looked up at me, a worried expression on her face.

"But she doesn't exactly have the best track record for picking nice men does she?" Brax asked rhetorically, I nodded my head in understanding. I felt his lips press gently against my shoulder blade before his arms wrapped around me, resting against my hip,

"At some point, you've gotta let her fight her own battles." I said sincerely, moving his chin up so he was looking at me. He nodded his head slightly before capturing my lips in a mouth-watering kiss. I felt him lean back into the bed and his hands hold me gently, just beneath my bust.

"Brax, its half 10, we have an hour and a half before we need to be at your mums." I said breathlessly as I felt his lips litter my neck with kisses and his tongue flicker over my chest.

**BRAX POV….**

I continued to kiss her passionately, my hands gripping her petite little ars. I heard her moan gently and that's when I knew she had given in. I flipped us over gently so I was on top, her leg hooked over my waist and her calf running up and down my back. Pretty soon, she had her hands hooked on the waistband of my boxers. Her towel was currently strewn across the room, along with all the other various items of clothing from our late night rendezvous last night. I heard Ruby and Casey's voices echo down the corridor, praying that Charlie wouldn't hear them because I knew she'd stop like a shot. We continued kissing passionately, both of our moans being muffled by each other's lips until we heard Casey and Ruby's door slam closed and Ruby asking Casey what she should wear to the barbeque. I sighed as Charlie turned her face away from me and stared anxiously at the door.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." I mumbled, tilting her chin up with my thumb so that she was facing me.

"Brax no, not when everyone is awake and alert," She whinged; pushing me off her and climbing out of the bed. This was so frustrating lately; every single time we got close someone interrupted us. Even last night out by the car…Bianca came outside! I know I wasn't gonna screw Charlie in the driveway but it was frustrating. A man has needs.

**RUBY POV…..**

I smiled at Charlie as she entered the room in her silk dressing gown and opened the fridge, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "33 degrees today." I said casually as I looked up from the newspaper.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Charlie sung, kissing my forehead softly as she moved past me and popped a piece of toast in the toaster. She jumped slightly as the toast pinged up before buttering it and leaning against the worktop next to me. I saw her face light up as Brax entered the room, a 'just woke up' look on his face; either that or he was annoyed.

"Hey Rubes." He said, ruffling my hair with his hands before moving into Charlie's arms. She pecked his nose gently before holding a half eaten piece of toast in front of him; he took a bite and nodded his head.

That was one thing I loved about Charlie and Brax's relationship, they were so at ease around each other, completely and utterly natural. They had showers together, quite happily join each other for a bath and share their food. No matter what they go through they always seem to grow stronger together. I suppose its quite awkward thinking what your mum gets up to when she's alone with her boyfriend, but they are together, like me and Case, so I guess to a certain degree it's natural? I just wish that Case and me were like that sometimes, able to tease each other without getting offended and able to have a shower together without having a bit of 'fun'. Just normal, romantic couple stuff, like in fairytales. I'd never seen Charlie in love before now, we all think we know what love is, but we never really know until we see it. Looking at Charlie and Brax is looking at two people who were destined to be with each other. He adored her and she adored him, for all the faults and all the imperfections. They didn't look at each other through rose tinted spectacles, they saw each other for who they really were, and that's what made them so believable, so completely comfortable with each other, they were never once ashamed of who the other was. It was just pure love. I've never seen a man love a woman with all his heart like Brax loves Charlie, and it made me happy for her, of all people Charlie deserved a life of happiness.

I pulled myself out of my trance when I heard Brax take a jibe at Charlie.

"At least you know how to cook a good piece of toast babe." He mumbled with his mouth half full, I heard the back of her hand come into contact with his skin and Brax shout in pain.

"You had that one coming dad." I chuckled as Brax soothed his wounds with his hand, I heard Charlie giggle before talking to him like a child.

"Awh did Darryl get hurt?" She cooed, stroking her hand across the red mark across his chest

"You can kiss it better later…" I heard Brax whisper in a low voice, causing Charlie to giggle and wrap her arms around his neck, her legs parting so her could stand between them.

"That's my cue to go get dressed…" I said awkwardly, scraping up my toast crumbs and brushing them into the sink before speed walking down the hallway to Casey's and my bedroom.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…...**

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

"Hey, I was thinking…" Charlie grinned, leaning up against the worktop and cocking her head to one side looking at Brax.

"You were?" Brax teased, raising his eyebrows at her mockingly.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him before holding her hands out for him to take them.

Brax looked at her for a split second before pulling her into his arms, his hands resting at the small of her back.

"How about I bake a cake…for today…" Charlie said lonely, trying to hide her smile as Brax stared at her blankly.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that right?" Someone said from the doorway, Charlie and Brax turned their heads to find Casey leaning heavily against the doorframe.

Judging by the look on his face, Brax guessed he'd heard right. "Yep you heard mate, you heard…" He sighed, earning a playful slap across the chest from Charlie.

"Yeah I found an old family recipe book of yours the other day, thought I could give cake baking a go…" Charlie suggested, she bit her lip as Brax pulled away and leant onto the table, twisting his ring on his finger.

"Really, wow…a family recipe?" Brax asked

"Old family recipe?" Casey said, screwing up his face slightly.

"Yeah, well I thought Cheryl might like me more for it." Charlie shrugged.

"Babe, mum loves you, you don't need to bake a cake." Brax reassured her, rubbing her shoulders gently, trying not to bring up her terrible cooking skills.

"If anything baking a cake will make her dislike you…" Casey muttered under his breath.

"What was that Case?" Charlie asked, her arms crossed and her eyes staring viciously at Casey.

Casey cleared his throat and looked anxiously at Brax "Well I was just saying…" He pondered for a minute, stuttering over his words "If you want to make a cake, chocolate…chocolate's good." He nodded, his cheeks burning dark red in embarrassment at being intimidated by Charlie.

"Chocolate it is then." Charlie smirked, grabbing her purse and pecking Brax on the cheek gently "You boys pre-heat the oven yeah?" Charlie shouted as she opened the door.

"Yes baby!" Brax called back, shaking his head slightly at Casey as they heard the door slam. "Oh god…" Brax groaned, turning the dials on the oven. "This is gonna be a disaster…" he muttered, both he and Casey leaning against the kitchen worktop together, shoulder to shoulder, both of their faces plastered with a look of sorrow.

"What's gonna be a disaster?" Bianca asked as she came into the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for a carton of milk.

"Charlie's baking a cake for today." Brax sighed, Casey chuckled upon hearing the fridge door slam and footsteps come running down the corridor.

"Did you just say Charlie's cooking?" Ruby asked, puffing as she came to a standstill in the doorway.

"Unfortunately yes." Casey mumbled, earning a harsh slap around the head from Brax.

"She's not that bad!" Brax defended, groaning as everyone looked at him questioningly "Okay, so she's quite bad…" he mumbled, everyone laughing at his words "But it is chocolate cake…she can make a good chocolate sauce, I know that." Brax said proudly, earning curious glances from the three of them.

"When has Charlie ever made Chocolate sauce?" Ruby asked, all of them darting their eyes quickly to Heath as he entered the room before averting them back to each other,

"Trust me, she has." Brax nodded, winking at Heath as his brother nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, but was it the chocolate sauce that tasted good?" Heath asked cheekily, earning a haughty laugh from Brax. Brax and Heath erupted into fits of laughter as Bianca screwed up her face and Casey made fake gagging noises. They all turned to Ruby as they waited for her to catch on.

"Ah the moment of realisation…" Heath chuckled as Ruby widened her eyes and clasped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Ewww, that is gross!" She squealed "Oh my gosh…that's my mother you're talking about." She gasped, running her hands through her hair. "Oh, eww mental picture!" She said in disgust, running towards Casey and burying her head in his chest.

"Dirty, you are so dirty…" Bianca said, shaking her head at Brax disapprovingly.

"That's what she said." Brax winked, laughing as a small disgusted moan escaped from Ruby's mouth and echoed throughout the room.

"So anyway we should probably eat as much tucker as we can before desert today." Heath concluded, taking a seat at the table.

"We should?" Brax asked, causing all four of them to sigh and roll their eyes

"Cor there it is, the day I'm the boof head." Brax muttered, causing them all to chuckle.

"Just make sure you are to full for desert." Ruby said firmly, pointing a stern finger at all of them.

"You know I don't know why you didn't just tell her it's too late to start baking a cake now," Heath exclaimed

"Because, she'd catch on, we still have an hour." Brax explained, defending himself like a small innocent child with his arms crossed "And besides we don't know that it's going to be disgusting." He said, still adamant on defending Charlie

"Dad you can stop defending her now, we all know it's gonna be gross." Ruby complained; her face still buried into Casey's torso.

"Hey, I might eat it." Bianca said, shrugging her shoulders, and trying to ignore the horrified glances she was receiving "Well I have and some cravings for some pretty disgusting foods lately." She explained, earning an understanding nod from all of them.

Brax watched Bianca's retreating figure as she exited the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice Heaths concerned look towards Bianca out of the corner of his eye, he watched intensely as Heath ran his hand over his face before turning back to Brax, Casey and Ruby. Ruby and Casey watched the interaction between the two men, a quick nod from Brax and they both exited the room quietly.

"You alright mate?" Brax asked, slapping a firm hand on Heaths shoulder,

Heath sighed and shook his head "Mum and Bianca have always clashed, right from the start. I have to say I think it'll get worse while she's pregnant." He said solemnly, looking back to the corridor where Bianca went.

"Bianca's hormones haven't been that bad Heath, she's hardly temperamental." Brax chuckled, grabbing them both beers out of the fridge and passing one to Heath before cracking one open and slumping into the couch.

Heath shook his head in response and turned to Brax "I'm not looking forward to round 2. Especially now Bianca's a much bigger, slower target." Brax chuckled and turned back to his younger brother, his trade mark grin set upon his face.

"Just to keep you alive, I won't mention that comment to Bianca."

**THE DINNER…..**

"Oh bless them, they must be terrified!" Leah laughed as she handed Charlie the chocolate fudge cake from over the counter.

"Haha I know, I don't know who looked worse when I mentioned it, Brax or Casey," Charlie laughed, handing Leah the money over the till.

"You are so sneaky." Leah said, shaking her head in admiration.

"Well I kind of thought it would be funny to see them suffer for a while, I just wonder how long it's going to take for one of them to cave and tell me how they really feel, Brax did his whole 'I'm gonna twist my ring because I don't know what to do anymore thing' and Casey just looked like an adventurous kid on a rainy day." Charlie giggled, taking the box from Leah

"Well good luck with the barbeque and the err…'cake baking' " She said, laughing as Charlie headed out of the doorway

**...**

"Hi!" Charlie sung as she entered the house and put a shopping bag on the table, which really contained Leah's cake inside.

"Hi Charlie." Everyone sarcastically chirped.

"Where are Heath and Bianca?" Charlie frowned, as she scanned the living area.

"They've already gone to mums." Brax explained

"To warn her about possible food poisoning." Casey muttered under his breath, earning a slap across the chest from Ruby.

"Sorry Case, what was that?" Charlie asked, turning to face him, she struggled to hide her smirk as he sunk into the couch; shaking his head slightly telling her it was nothing. "Anyone would think you were insulting my cooking Case." Charlie said, widening her eyes as she spoke, before turning to the kitchen counter.

"Oh the irony…" Ruby whispered, raising her eyebrows at the two men

"Do you need any help babe?" Brax asked as he saw Charlie foraging around in the cupboards.

"Nup, you just relax babe, I've got this." She smiled sweetly, pinching his cheek before turning back to the cupboards.

"Well would you look at that, I'm a pretty darn good cook." Charlie said ten minutes later, bringing the cake onto the table in its box. She let out a hysterical laugh as Brax, Casey and Ruby's face's registered what was going on and it dawned on them what she'd done.

"And you said to make sure we were full for desert." Brax said, nudging Ruby, Charlie glared at her daughter,

"Oh did you?" Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows

"Brax said you were a bad cook!" Ruby defended herself, pointing to Brax

"Brax!" Charlie screamed, trying not to laugh at the horrified look on his face "I can't believe you would say that, you're supposed to be on my side!" Charlie screeched

"I didn't mean it I promise!" Brax defended, gently rubbing Charlie's shoulders as her glare failed to subside.

"Course not…" Ruby muttered, giggling as Brax stared piercingly at her

"Besides I said you made a good chocolate sauce, that was more of a compliment than you got from everyone else!" Brax said, glaring at Ruby and Casey from across the room.

"Awh thank you…" Charlie whispered, reaching up to kiss him gently

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Brax asked, gently caressing Charlie's cheek with his palm.

Charlie looked at him curiously; narrowing her eyes at him "Okay, what else did he say?" Charlie asked, turning to Ruby and Casey.

"He said it was gonna be a disaster."

"You're cooking is awful." They both said at the same time.

"He agreed with everything we said!" They stated simultaneously, both nodding their heads. Charlie frowned and turned back to Brax, only to realize he'd gone completely, she chuckled as she heard their bedroom door close and Ruby and Casey's laughter from behind her.

"That was brilliant!" Ruby giggled.

"I know!" Charlie giggled, laughing as she let her angry façade come down.

**1 HOUR LATER **

**CHARLIE POV….**

I looked over at my gorgeous boyfriend, his eyes focused on the road ahead as we drove from Summer Bay to Mangrove river; giggling to myself as his right hand gently drummed on the steering wheel to the music that filled the car. I couldn't help but feel nervous about today, it was no secret that I wasn't exactly Cheryl Braxton's favourite person in the world I felt Brax reassuringly squeeze my hand as we drove down the run down suburbs of Mangrove River.

"You look really nervous." Brax laughed, placing his hand on my thigh and gently rubbing it up and down comfortingly.

I turned to look at him, my head leaning against the back of the chair "That's probably because I am nervous."

"Come on Charlie, its just a small barbeque, just us 6, mum and…her new man." Brax said reassuringly, hesitating on the 'new man' part. I think he was nervous and worried for Cheryl, I did agree with him to a certain degree. I don't know much about their dad, but from what I do know, Cheryl's not the wisest when it comes to knowing what's not good for her.

"Well last time I checked I wasn't Cheryl's favourite person…correct me if I'm wrong." I retorted, entwining our hands together in my lap and staring down at them.

"Charlie, she likes you." Brax encouraged

I sighed in frustration "No, Brax, she doesn't." I persisted; it didn't take a genius to figure out that I wasn't Cheryl's favourite person in the world. Even Heath had worked that out. "Last time I saw her she told me she had gone pig shooting and was roasting one on a spit…it wasn't a comforting thought." I said, mumbling the last part.

"She was just joking Charlie!" Brax exclaimed, taking his eyes off of the road for a split second to glance at me, his smile showing off his cute dimples.

I tore my eyes from him and turned to face the road "I could argue that point." I muttered "But I'm not gonna." I said, upon hearing Brax sigh "Because of the sheer hope that it may…just may have been a joke." I mumbled anxiously. Truth be told, I'd never been so nervous about a family gathering in my life.

"You know I'm always right." Brax grinned in triumph

"Don't flatter yourself Darryl." I teased

Brax raised his eyebrows suggestively "Darryl? We're in that mood aye?" he grinned, biting his lip and briefly turning to face me.

"What do you mean by that?" I defended myself, feeling my cheeks burn up as his eyes fell upon me.

Brax chuckled slightly "Well you only do that when you want it, or you're getting it." He said, I stared at him with my mouth agape as he grinned wildly.

"BRAX! I can't believe you! You are so lucky Ruby and Casey are not in the car right now!" I squealed

"Nah you are…" he winked, causing my blush to intense more and heat to shiver down my whole body.

"That's right, plan to make me feel bad about that backfired aye?" He teased, his hand trailing further up my thigh, his thumb gently grazing my skin. I stopped him as we pulled into the road Cheryl's house was on and instead entwined our fingers together and try not to hyperventilate from Brax's touch and the worries of seeing Cheryl again.

"Well would you just look, mum's waiting for us on the driveway." Brax said mock cheerfully and laughed at me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Darryl!" Cheryl squawked as she ran down the drive, throwing herself into Brax's arms, I smiled awkwardly from a distance, watching them until they broke apart,

I smiled faintly as Brax flashed me a reassuring smile, Cheryl following his train of sight and walking towards me with her arms outstretched "Charlie, how are you sweetheart?" She asked as she tugged me into her arms, slowly constricting me with her arms, I looked over her shoulder and rolled my eyes at Brax who stood smiling smugly at the pair of us

"I'm fine thank you Cheryl." I replied, pulling away from me. We all stood in a somewhat awkward silence until Cheryl clapped her hands loudly.

"Good, good, come through!" She yelled, making me flinch slightly, we all entered the kitchen, me placing the cake tray on the side "Oh Charlie, you shouldn't have made that!" She exclaimed, hitting my shoulder lightly and smiling endearingly at me

"She didn't." Brax replied bluntly, I turned and glared at him before turning back to Cheryl.

"I can't cook, but umm…the diner bakes really good mud cake." I explained, smiling as she nodded her head approvingly

"Well I'll take your word for it." She said, before patting the kitchen worktop "Heath is just in the garden, he and Bianca came early." Cheryl said bitterly, tutting as she looked at the pair of them in the garden, laughing and joking on the decking.

"Righto, so where's this new bloke of yours then mum?" Brax asked, leaning back against the worktop and pulling me to him softly so that my head rested against his shoulder.

"He's just gone to pick up his son and his sons partner; their car has broken down." Cheryl explained, grabbing three wine glasses and beginning to head outside.

"Come through sweetheart." She said, beckoning me as she walked outside, brax following in short pursuit

"Sweetheart? Who is she and what happened to your mother?" I whispered in Brax's ear through gritted teeth

"Just go with it…" he whispered back, kissing me softly on the side of my head. Both of us broke apart from the quiet muttering as we headed onto the decking to see Heath and Bianca laughing and joking together.

"Hey boof head." Brax said, slapping Heath on the back before taking the seat next to him.

"Alright mate, Charlie." Heath nodded as I sat down next to Brax, our hands naturally entwining together in his lap. "Have you met mum's other extended member of the family?" Heath asked, gesturing with his thumb to the bottom of the garden.

I looked at Brax who frowned, I looked at him quizzically "Nup, what are you talking about?" Brax asked, the conversation broke off as Cheryl shouted out from the bottom of the garden.

"Meet Nasher!" She smiled proudly as a tan and white boxer dog with gangly legs and slobber drooling from its mouth as it came bounding up to us.

"Nasher? No way!" Brax said, laughing as the pup jumped up at him, pawing at his leg "Brilliant that is absolutely brilliant." He said, smiling as he ruffled the dogs' fur behind its ears, I giggled at him as he looked at me. Trust Cheryl to call her dog Nasher.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…**

Charlie and Cheryl stood in silence in the kitchen as they gathered up the cutlery and mats for the barbeque; both of them smiling at the boys who were laughing and joking in the garden, Bianca smiling at the pair of them from her deckchair. Cheryl turned away and watched Charlie intensely, smiling briefly before plastering on her steal glare and breaking the eerie silence.

"So, Charlie how are you and Darryl going?"

Charlie smiled faintly, tearing her gaze away from the boys "Yeah, its all good." She said, frowning as Cheryl pursed her lips together.

"Mmm…so you say, you know it's a real shame I never got to meet my grandchild." Cheryl sighed, raising her eyebrows expectantly at Charlie, waiting for her to say something. She turned her glare away as Charlie looked down at the floor, her head nodding slightly. An overwhelming sadness had overcome her face, her eyes looked clouded and distant and her bottom lip quivered slightly, however Cheryl carried on "I heard you and Darryl broke up a couple of times recently."

Charlie nodded silently, wiping her eyes once before pulling herself together again "Yep, but its all ok now, we're going great." She smiled.

"For now anyway." Cheryl muttered, turning back to the draws and pulling out trays and plates,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked, taken aback by her rudeness and folding her arms firmly across her chest.

Cheryl scoffed and turned back to Charlie "Don't play that card with me lady.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, baffled by Cheryls comments and offended by her sudden brutality towards her.

Cheryl looked at her fiercely "Do you care about my son?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at a bewildered Charlie.

Charlie looked at Cheryl for a moment before laughing half-heartedly "Is this some kind of joke or something?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Cheryl snorted, jumping down Charlie's throat.

Charlie shook her head "Okay I've had enough, I don't need to hear this." She murmured weakly.

Cheryl laughed slightly and crossed her arms in disappointment "Oh right…I get it you're going to walk out now." She said, poking her tongue against the inside of her lip as Charlie froze in the doorway, not leaving the kitchen completely.

"I should have known better than to by all that 'sweetheart' stuff." Charlie sighed, turning back to her briefly.

Cheryl nodded, taking a few slow steps towards Charlie "Well lady, I have a piece of my mind for you. I know what's good for Darryl and what's not good for Darryl, and you…are not." She snarled bitterly into her ear, her eyes piercing Charlie like daggers.

"Well let me tell you something Grandma. I will not have you telling me to back off from Brax because I happen to love him, more than anything and I happen to want to spend the rest of my life with him so I reckon you should shut it if you know what's good for you!" Charlie said venomously through gritted teeth. She frowned as Cheryl's stone cold exterior turned into a warm friendly smile.

"I like you Charlie…I like you." Cheryl nodded approvingly, patting Charlie twice gently on her shoulder.

"What?" Charlie asked, baffled by her sudden change in tone.

"You stick up for yourself, I like that; you stick up for Darryl, and I like that too. And I know that one day, you and Darryl will give me some cute little grand baby's" She said, chuckling as Charlie stood staring at her, completely stunned, but her face had fallen at the mention of children,

"Smile! You look like a deer in headlights! Now I've gotta go and interrogate Bianca." She said joyously, patting Charlie's shoulder gently before her face returned to looking like thunder and she stormed outside to Bianca.

**I hope you liked that one! I hope it was a bit humorous; I do love comedy, so I hope that came across ok! And the family theme is still important to me so I hope their unity is coming across Read and Review :) xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello again!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they put a smile on my face! I hope you all enjoy this very long chapter! :D x**

**Chapter 38- If he can't handle you at your worst, he sure as hell doesn't deserve you at your best.**

**BRAX POV…...**

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie looking wistfully out of the window, chuckling quietly at mum and Bianca having their 'friendly chat'. I walked up to her and softly pressed myself against her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the back of her head tenderly, taking in her beautiful smell

"Hey baby, what are you doing hiding in here?" I asked, pulling her to me, she smiled gently as my lips pressed gently against her forehead.

"I think your mum likes me…" she smiled proudly, looking up with me with her dreamy powder blue eyes, she grinned like a Cheshire cat as I dipped my head to her level and kissed her gently.

"I told you she does." I said with a smug smile as I pulled away, our noses pressing against each other softly. I felt her arms move from my biceps to the back of my neck, playing with the fine hairs like she usually does.

**CHARLIE POV…...**

I closed my eyes as Brax's hands moved around to my hips and massaged them gently, his thumbs rolling in a caressing motion. I gently gripped onto the back of his neck as I felt his lips against my collarbone

"Brax, what are you doing?" I whispered weakly, letting out a soft, uncontrolled moan as he kissed my neck seductively, I felt his hand snake around to the small of my back, pulling me to him further so that we were pressed firmly against each other.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he winked at me before continuing his excruciatingly painful ministrations. It was painful because I desperately needed to relieve some of the pleasure he was causing me.

"Brax no," I grinned, slapping the back of his shoulders gently,

"But I want it to…" he told me

I pulled away regretfully "Brax, stop this is not happening, not here!" I whispered harshly, pulling away and looking at him sternly.

I groaned as his lips again connected with mine, he arched his body into me "Mmmhmm, down boy!" I mumbled against his lips as I felt his bulge pressing into me, making me want him even more.

"Brax, stop trying to seduce me in your mother's kitchen." I begged, knowing if he didn't stop now, I didn't have the willpower to say no, and we would get caught.

"I don't hear you complaining…" He whispered cheekily against my neck

"Brax!" I squealed, slapping the top of his back softly

"Common, just a bit of sneaky fun." He said innocently, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I giggled and widened my eyes at him "Oh yeah, your mum would love that!" I said sarcastically, leaning in to peck his lips one last time, I placed my hands over his on my hips and walked backwards slightly, towards the door for the backyard, only to be pulled back by Brax, my palms now flat against his broad chest.

"Just like the good old days…" he whispered suggestively, "My old room is at the end of the hall… I dare you." I looked nervously down the hallway, biting my lip in deliberation.

"Darc is up there Brax!" I muttered anxiously, looking at him pleadingly, not sure of whether this was entirely appropriate or not.

"Yeah at the opposite end of the hall. You just have to try and be quiet…"he whispered seductively before nibbling the curve of my ear and kissing a pathway down my neck

I let out a long breath at the touch of his lips against my skin, it was a pain I couldn't take anymore, I pulled back abruptly, only to have him look at me in disappointment, I pulled out of his grasp and looked at him with a straight face before breaking out into a grin "Race you there!" I whispered before pulling him along by the collar of his shirt and walking backwards to the end of the corridor, our lips connecting in steamy kisses, our tongues slowly moving together.

I smiled as Brax closed the door behind us, his gorgeous green eyes staring down to my heart, and all of a sudden all of the worries of being caught, the fear of being heard swept out of my mind. I felt his lips press against me passionately. He broke our kiss and kissed his way along my jaw line before gently sucking on the sensitive skin of my neck. His kisses were lustful and longing, but gentle and tender at the same time. I groaned as I felt his hand creep up my top and gently cup my breast through my bra and then ran down my stomach towards the zip of my shorts. My hands flew to his belt as I frantically tried to unzip it, my fingers fumbling with the buttons of his jeans. I giggled as he shimmied my panties down my legs and picked me up, holding me against the wall, his hands gently holding me under my bum.

**BRAX POV…...**

"Brax, we need to hurry up…" She whispered breathlessly against my lips as I kissed her feverishly. I groaned against her shoulder blade as her hand reached down inside my boxers and gently grabbing me, I felt her gently squeezing me, causing me to bite down against her shoulder blade to relieve some of the excruciating pleasure. I carried her over to the cold, unused double bed and gently settled her against the duvet cover before crawling on top of her, our tongues meeting in an ecstasy of passion, I felt her push my boxers down my legs with her feet, our clothes pilled in a heap on the floor. I knew we wouldn't have much time before someone would come looking for us, and I could tell Charlie was already soaked so I entered her easily, pushing deeper inch by inch, savouring just being inside her for a few moments before pulling out and then thrusting into her again, causing us both to moan out in pleasure.

**CHARLIE POV…...**

I shuddered as I felt Brax's length fill me, our foreheads both pressed against each other as we gasped at the delight and pleasure. I can't believe I was actually having sex with Brax in his old room whilst Cheryl, Darcy, Heath and Bianca are merely a few doors away. It was a whole new experience and surprisingly, it turned me on more knowing that we could get caught at any moment. I felt Brax hold my right calf and hook it over his back, causing him to thrust even deeper, both of us groaning in ecstasy. I gripped onto his back with my hands so that I didn't slide up the bed covers. I could feel myself expanding as I tried to accommodate his large size within me, it always surprised me how I could fit him inside me so easily at the size he was, but everything about him made me cry out in pleasure, my whole body had shock waves running down it, never wanting this bliss to end. I let a loud moan escape from my lips, only to be muffled into a whimper as Brax's lips sealed mine in a passionate kiss.

"Quiet babe" he mumbled, I'd completely forgotten about everyone else by this point.

**BRAX POV…...**

Our body's moved in a synchronized rhythm, both of us rocking together, meeting each other with each thrust. She began to clench her walls around me, knowing full well that it almost tips me over the edge each time feeling her contract around me. I slammed into her harder, causing her to bite down onto my neck to restrict her cute moaning. She brought her lips up to mine; electric sparks ricocheting down our bodies with every passionate touch.

"Uh Brax…mmm keep going." She panted; moving her arms under mine and sneaking them round to rest on the backs of my shoulders, I held a firm hand under her back as her hips raised, trying to get more of me,

"God Charlie…this feels so good." I moaned out as I oozed deeper into her, her walls now clenching further around me, I knew she was close.

"Harder, Brax…Harder." She whispered into my ear, we both groaned as I thrusted harder and deeper into her.

"Uh Brax! Don't stop!" She moaned, pressing her legs into the outsides of my waist to hold me to her.

"Oh…Brax…" She whimpered, her legs beginning to go slack at my sides and her body beginning to tremor, the tell tale sign that she was about to cum. "Uh Brax!" She cried out, muffling her cries into my lips as I felt her warm juices oozed over me, tipping me over the edge as I exploded into her, both of us moaning in pure bliss. I leant my forehead against hers, smiling as she moved her hands to the back of my head, playing with the tufts of hair as she tried to regulate her breathing, my length still buried inside her.

"Brax…" She said suddenly, her eyes snapping open

"What?" I asked, concerned by her sudden change of demenor.

"Something's licking my foot." She said worriedly, peering over my shoulder and laughing at what she saw, I turned around and began to chuckle at the situation.

"Oh god it's the dog!" I whispered, pressing my forehead against Charlie's both of us trying but failing to suppress our laughter, I froze as I felt Nasher begin to lick at the balls of my feet "Nasher, get out!" I whispered harshly, rolling my eyes as the dog sat doe eyed and innocent at us "Come on dog, this is an invasion of privacy." I said, trying but failing to make her see reason.

"Brax, it can't understand you, you know that right?" Charlie murmured into my ear.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Oh haha." I groaned in despair as I felt Nasher beginning to lick my feet again "Common Nasher, don't do this dog." I whined, chuckling as Charlie laughed, "This isn't funny." I said to Charlie, kissing her gently on the lips before we both tilted our heads to look at what Nasher was now up to. "Can you believe Nasher caught us, not Heath or anyone else…the damn dog!"

"Oh no, Nasher, no!" Charlie said as we saw Nasher sat with my boxers in her mouth. "No, common Nash." Charlie pleaded, I rolled of from on top of her, watching worriedly as she crawled forwards on the bed "Just give them here…" she said in a high pitched voice, Nasher refusing to budge.

"Here Nasher, that's it bring them here." I said, creeping forward with Nasher

"Come on Nasher, drop the boxers," Charlie begged, smiling as Nasher stepped towards us slightly "Good girl." Charlie praised, her hands centimetres away from retrieving them "Got 'em! No, wait, I haven't got them!" she said desperately, both of us watching in dread as Nasher ran out of the bedroom door.

"What do you mean you haven't got them!?"

**CHARLIE POV…...**

"Well she's just ran off down the corridor!" I whispered harshly, gathering up my panties and shorts and slipping them on, luckily we'd kept our tops on, "Stay here." I said to Brax before running down the corridor and calling out Nashers name, trying not to laugh at the situation. I stopped in my tracks as I saw her sitting with her tongue hanging out, Brax's boxers on the floor in front of her. It was almost as if she was smiling mockingly at me. I crept onto my hands and knees slowly, crawling across the floor to her.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing?" I stopped crawling across the floor and looked up timidly at Bianca who stood over me, trying not to laugh.

"Oh god no, Charlie you didn't!" She asked, biting her lip to try and restrain her laughter.

"I did…" I said timidly, looking down to try and cover the blush that I'm pretty sure was spreading across my cheeks.

"Drop that Nasher, come on, I don't have to tell you twice do I?" I smiled as Bianca stood with her arms folded, glaring at Nasher. The dog cowered back slightly, dropping the boxers on the floor; even Nasher knew not to mess with a pregnant Bianca, or it would turn ugly and you would be likely to be left wounded from a screaming battle.

"Right, Nasher, outside! Now!" Bianca bellowed, Nasher immediately ran outside with her tail between her legs, as soon as the dog left Bianca stood proudly with her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at Charlie she bent down to pick Brax's Boxers up off the floor. "I think Brax might be needing these…" Bianca said, grimacing as she held the boxers with a hook of one finger, I let out a nervous laugh and took them from Bianca before running down the corridor.

"Oh you are kidding me!" I said in disbelief as I walked back into Brax's old room to see him dressing into another pair of boxers "You could have told me you had spare pairs before I crawled down the corridor!" I sulked, hitting his chest gently with my hands as he pulled me towards him.

"You crawled down the corridor?" He mumbled softly into my ear.

"Yes, yes I did it for you." I whined, pulling my best puppy dogface at him

"Aw aren't you just the cutest." He teased before leaning down to kiss me passionately

"Yeah and don't you know it." I grinned, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck.

**BRAX POV…...**

"Good one mate, real smooth." Heath commented, grinning as Charlie and I both walked back outside. I looked down at Charlie whose cheeks had reddened at Heath's comment.

"Shut up Heath." I said, wrapping my arms around Charlie.

"And Charlie, that was an excellent, excellent display you put on back there, sound effects and all." Heath snickered, grinning as Charlie's cheeks reddened.

"Brax…" She whimpered, burying her head into my chest so that her hair tickled my skin.

"Leave my gorgeous girl alone." Brax said in Charlie's defence, Heath immediately snorted with laughter and Bianca grinned, mum just sat with her mouth open.

"Gorgeous girl? Man you are whipped." Heath said between his laughter, I looked down at Charlie who curled into my chest, her cheeks burning red, I'm pretty sure mine had gone a similar colour.

"You my son have just made yourself centre of today's jokes!" Mum added, chuckling before taking another slosh of her beer before turning to point at Charlie "And you my love, have a set of lungs on you!" Mum said, my eyes immediately widened and I felt Charlie hug me tighter, her hair falling in waves against my chest.

"Oi, no teasing, leave her alone, its better to know that someone is enjoying having sex with you." I said, defending Charlie and wrapping my arms tighter around her.

"Well I never get a complaint either mate you know." Heath chuckled, nudging a now red faced Bianca,

"Oh yeah, we know…" I heard Charlie mumble from my chest,

"Daddy, what is sex?" I heard Darcy ask. I saw Heath's face drain of all colour and life within it, Casey was sitting back trying not to laugh and Bianca was simply dumbfounded, opening and closing her mouth like a fish I looked from Heath, to Bianca, and to Charlie, who seemed to be pondering on how to put it to Darcy.

"Well Darc, you see, it's something, that adults do, together…as a couple-" Charlie said carefully kneeling down in front of Darcy.

"Well, why can't kids join in?" Darcy asked innocently, looking down at Charlie with her arms crossed, she sure was one determined little ten year old. I saw Charlie turn around and look at me pleadingly.

"Because Darc, for couples only, so you gotta keep quiet aye ssshhh and all that." I said, winking at Charlie, who smiled at me thankfully.

"So it's a secret?" Darcy asked Charlie, who nodded quickly.

"Yep, a secret…definitely a secret."

**CHARLIE POV…...**

I bit my lip, desperately hoping Darcy would leave the situation be and drop the subject. I felt Brax's chair creek from behind me and he knelt down next to me, pulling me into his body slightly in encouragement to carry on.

Darcy sighed, pondering on this for a minute "Well if I'm in on the secret then can't I know what it is…" she stammered, stamping her foot in protest.

"No Darc, its just dull you know? Boring adult stuff like…like work, it's boring, the same old thing each week, over and over again, you don't wanna know that kind of stuff." I shrugged, I turned to look at Brax out of the corner of my eye, he almost looked broken, absolutely devastated, I heard Heath laugh from his chair, I shot him a look before turning back to Darcy, looking up at her hopefully.

"Well I am to young to work." Darcy said, furrowing her brow in consideration and placing her index finger over her lips in thought,

I nodded at her, smiling as Heath made a comment from the sidelines "Exactly, so you are far, far to young for sex." he said sternly

"Whatever you say daddy." Darcy shrugged, poking her tongue at him.

"Daddy knows best, just you remember that aye kiddo?" Heath yelled to her as Darcy walked out of the garden and back into the house.

Charlie blushed as Heath and Bianca applauded her from their seats "Wow…I gotta hand it to you Charlie, you handed that well." Cheryl commented

"Wait a second…Boring?" Brax questioned, I turned around to see him scratching the back of his head with his hand and looking at me, a hurt look plastered over his face.

"Aw babe, I didn't mean it." I said, wrapping my arms around him and leaning up to peck his cheek.

"Same old thing? Do you really hate me that much?" he mumbled disappointedly into my shoulder as he gently rocked us from side to side.

"You can't blame her mate." Heath chuckled, earning a slap across the chest from Bianca and a death stare from Brax.

"You're kidding right, dull?" Brax asked, his eyebrows raised "Really Charlie, dull?" he continued, shaking his head in disappointment. I giggled before cupping his cheeks with my hands.

"Hey, you should know more than anyone, that's not true, I love having sex with you, more than anything, you know that." I said softly, gently resting my nose against his, giggling as he raised a smile

"So does everyone on our street. Correction, everyone in Summer Bay." Heath added, taking a swig of his beer.

"Oi!" Brax joked, whacking Heath around the head with the back of his hand.

"I'll prove to you just how much I love you later." I added with a wink, Brax immediately smirked at me and kissed me softly, his tongue gently creeping into my mouth, and his body hot against mine.

"Argh cut it out already, you two are gross!" Heath squirmed, covering his eyes like a horrified child; all of us were pulled out of our conversation by the sounding of footsteps through the house.

A new voice to the conversation caused everyones heads to turn, "What have you two done to gross everyone out now?" Ruby whined, entering from the back door, cringing as she looked from me to Brax.

"Hey Rubes, good to see you too." Brax chuckled as he pulled Ruby into his arms for a tender embrace, I smiled as I watched the interaction, taking in how close Ruby and Brax were of late.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…..**

All of them turned as the noticed a new guest in the house. A slightly balding man came through to the back garden, his hair was whitening and his eyes were slightly sunken, his belly slightly bloated but he had a welcoming presence around him, the boys all sucked in a breath as they looked Cheryl's new man "Hi you must be Cheryl's eldest, I'm Jay, nice to meet you." He held his hand out to Brax who hesitated for a second before outstretching his hand to Jay's, shaking it firmly

"Brax, call me Brax." Jay nodded, letting go of Brax's hand he turned to Charlie,

"Hi" Jay smiled, "You must be, Brax's lovely lady." He said, extending his hand to her.

Charlie returned his gesture, extending her arm to him and giving it a gentle shake "Charlie, nice to meet you." She beamed, her and Brax wearing matching grins as they kept a gentle grip on each other's hands.

Jay smiled at them before turning back to look at the back door as a rather chubby man with dark hair in his early thirties walked through "I'd like you all to meet my son, this is Cameron." Jay smiled, introducing Cameron to everyone.

"Oh my God! Cam!" Charlie shrieked, removing her hand from Brax's and running up to Cam and throwing her arms around him.

"Charlie! I can't believe it's really you." Cam beamed, tightening his grasp on her and rocking her left and right as they embraced.

Charlie giggled as she pulled away, her palms resting on his shoulders "Well you better! It's so nice to see you!" She exclaimed, both of them turned back to a crowd of equally stunned people, they all stood in silence for a minute until Brax cleared his throat in a prompt to get Charlie to speak. "Cam was one of my best friends at high school." Charlie explained hesitantly, both her and Cam smiling as a look of recognition crossed Jay's face.

"You're Charlie Buckton!" He exclaimed

"That's me." Charlie giggled, laughing as he pulled her into her embrace

"Oh sweetie its lovely to see you, how are you?" Jay asked, wrapping one arm around Cheryl's waist as she joined him by his side.

"I'm great thank you, things couldn't be better." Charlie beamed, as she looked over at Brax who was now cracking open a new set of beer bottles for the new guests.

"So is Ruby here?" Cam asked, scanning the small crowd for anyone resembling the chubby cheeked little baby he'd once known.

"Hi…" Ruby said hesitantly, peaking out from behind Charlie and smiling weakly at him.

Cam gasped and immediately, to Ruby's surprise gave her a warm and welcoming hug "My gosh the last time I saw you, you were blowing out the candles on your first birthday cake." He placed his hand over his heart as he reminisced,

"Long time ago then?" Ruby said, widening her eyes slightly and turning to Charlie.

"Too long." Charlie nodded, smiling up at Cam before squealing and giving him another tight hug.

"Oh Charlie, she's a stunner, just like her mum." Cam flushed as he looked at Ruby.

"Thank you." Charlie gushed, her cheeks burning crimson red. She looked over Cam's shoulders as someone elses voice filled the air, she immediately recognised it.

"No, Tilly, don't eat that, that's Cheryl's flowers." The man said, tugging a little girls hands away from the rose pots next to Cheryls back door, Charlie grinned as the little girl tugged on the plant before her hand got taken away and she was scooped into his arms.

The man smiled as he wrapped one arm around Cam's waist "Hello! I'm Marcus, nice to meet you, I'm Cam's partner-" he stopped as he registered who was in front of him "Oh my gosh! Charlie!" he yelled, gently lowering the little girl onto the ground and hugging Charlie gently.

"Marcus! I can't believe-did you two- you're together now?!" Charlie shrieked, looking from Cam to Marcus. Cam chuckled and nodded his head

"Yes, that hard work of yours trying to get us to hook up paid off." Marcus gushed, he removed his gaze from Charlie to the floor where the little girl was gently tugging on the bottom of his trousers, he scooped her up and smiled proudly as she giggled at everyone "And this is Tilly, Tilly say hello to everyone." He encouraged, bobbing the little girl up and down into his arms.

"Heyo." She said faintly, snuggling into her daddy as everyone 'aawwweed' around her.

"Well aren't you a little cutie." Cheryl cooed, pinching the little girls chubby cheek gently "I tell you what my grand daughter is in her room, do you want to go see her? She can play dolly's with you." Cheryl offered, smiling as the little girl nodded her head, she gently lifted her out of Marcus's arms and carried her into the kitchen.

...

Charlie smiled as her and Cam took a stroll along the river front behind Cheryl's house. The sun was slowly creeping higher along the horizon but the heat was still intense at 2 in the afternoon.

"So how long have you and Darryl been together?" Cam piped up as they sat down on one of the many small mounds of rocks facing the riverbank. In the distance you could hear the laughter of children playing in the distance, the splashing of water lapping up at their fun.

"Just over a year now." Charlie smiled as she thought about Brax, his smile, his eyes, and his touch. For once in her life everything felt perfect. She couldn't explain it but it did, she never thought she'd be in a position where she could be so happy, but somehow she got there.

"I have to admit, I never thought you'd leave the force." Cam chuckled, thinking of the days back when Ruby was a wee toddler and Charlie, at the age of 17 was already enrolling at the police academy.

Charlie nodded and laughed with him as she thought of all those memories. "Neither did I…I remember saying I'd be senior detective by 32, not gonna happen anymore!" she grinned, picking up a small handful of rocks she handed one to Cam and got up, beginning to skim them across the river. Each ripple glided across to the shore.

Each one made a great impact on the surface, interrupting one and others path as they spread out across the water; rather like life really, we all have a great impact somehow. We all cross paths in one-way or another, but in all honesty as an individual we are just a drop in the ocean,

"Are you happy though?" Cam asked curiously, laughing as Charlie tried to skim another rock but instead it just splashed at the surface and sunk into the water below.

Charlie turned to him and smiled "Yeah…yeah I am happy, the happiest I've ever been actually."

Cam nodded "Well he is hot!" he said approvingly, trying to contain his fits of laughter as Charlie raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes at him.

"Cam, you can't say that!" She squealed, shoving his arm gently

"Oh come on! Besides you know I'm right." He winked

"That is wrong on so many levels." She chuckled, rubbing her eyeballs as she tried to get his words out of her head, she shook her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, continuing to walk along the river bank "It just feels right you know, I know its clichéd but I don't have to try to be anything I'm not." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder dreamily as she thought about Brax.

"Do you reckon he could be the one?" Cam asked, looking down at her and laughing as she looked up and glared at him,

"Oh shut up you!" She teased, laughing as he grinned and shrugged his shoulders,

"Genuine question, honest, do you love him?" he asked, stopping and turning to face her, his hands resting gently on her shoulder blades.

Charlie smiled and bit her lip, "Of course I love him, I don't think I could ever stop loving him. He's everything Cam, he's not just the guy I'm in love with he's my best friend-"

"Look at you all soppy…never thought I'd see the day!" he teased, patting her on the back in teasing congratulations

"Yeah well things change don't they?" She said, widening her eyes at him,

"They certainly do…" Cam nodded, chuckling as he thought of a teenage Charlie and her ways, "I certainly wouldn't have expected I'd be hearing those words from your mouth 17 years ago."

"Neither did I…" Charlie sighed "What about you and Marcus? How are you going?" She asked curiously, stopping at a little bench near a small peer along the riverfront, she sat down with Cam and gazed out at the river, awaiting his response.

"Na ah Missy, don't try and change the subject here…but to answer you're question we're very happy." He grinned, pursing his lips together and looking at Charlie who sat with a smug grin on her face "Oh don't look so smug, it just took us a while to realise-"

She cut him off "What was in front of you all along?" She nodded, as did Cam "I know the feeling."

"So what does Ruby think of Darryl?" Cam asked as Charlie chuckled at some young children running along the peer, racing each other up and down, their parents cheering them on in the distance like it was the 2012 Olympics all over again.

Charlie smiled and rubbed the rims of her eyes as they clouded up with tears, "She loves him Cam… I wish he was her real dad." She nodded and sniffed, smiling as Cam wiped away a tear that trickled along her cheek bone

"Biology isn't all that matters Charlie, Tilly's not ours, but we love her all the same…" he said soothingly, "Does he know-about Grant?"

She shook her head and let out a shaky breath "No, no I don't know how to bring it up anymore…I don't know how I'm supposed to talk about it-how I'm supposed to feel." She sighed, wiping away the wetness under her eyes,

Cam placed a reassuring hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Charlie there is no right or wrong way to feel about this-"

"I don't want him to look at me any differently…" Charlie whispered, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

Cam looked at her disapprovingly and shook his head, "Charlie, this man can't look at you any differently-"

"No I don't want him to be like everyone else and give me that sympathetic look- like you're doing now." She raised her voice as she spoke, pointing at the 'I feel sorry for you' look Cam was giving her "I don't want him to be ashamed like my dad was. I don't want him to look at me under a different light." She finished in a whisper. She chuckled as Cam took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze,

"Charlie if he can't handle you at you're worst, then he sure as hell doesn't deserve you at your best." He said, she smiled as he pulled her up from the bench and the pair of them began walking back to the house.

...

Charlie smiled as she walked up to Brax in the garden as he and Heath manned the barbeque. Placing the beer on the makeshift wooden shelf she leant forward and pecked Brax's shoulder blade, her cheek gently resting against it.

"Hey I was wondering where you got off to." Brax said softly, leaning towards her and catching her in his arms, burying his head into her neck. He felt her fit comfortably in his arms as she rested her chin on his shoulder, her hands falling up and down his back, running over each ripple in his spine, thinking of just how lucky she was to be with him. Her emotions battled with her conscience as she held onto him. It was a mixture of pain from her past, the joy of finding solace in Brax's arms again and the guilt of not telling him when many a time he had asked her.

"Me and Cam just went for a walk." Charlie smiled faintly,

"You ok?" Brax asked, his hands falling to her waist and holding her there tightly,

"Yeah, yeah just a trip down memory lane that's all." Charlie nodded leaning into his arms as he looked at her, his eyes filled with curiosity, his gaze was broken off as she gently pressed her lips to his, her arms slowly crept around his neck holding him him there, she moaned softly into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, only for the pair of them to be broken off by someone coughing gently in the background.

"Enough with the PDA's there's only so much one can take!" Bianca chuckled, rolling her eyes when Brax just winked at her and began kissing Charlie again.

"Ew dada look at them kissing!" Tilly squealed, causing Charlie and Brax to break away in fits of laughter, "Dada, I no kiss anyone." She giggled as Cam scooped her into his arms,

"That's right sweetheart and that's how its gonna stay." Cam cooed, tapping her nose with his little finger.

"Oi Darc, grubs up!" Heath yelled from the garden, causing Tilly to cover her ears at the loudness of his voice, everyone laughed as a crash came from inside the house and Darcy came running outside, stopping by the table and crossing her arms at her dad from a distance.

"Dad, why are you yelling at me? I was in my room. Just text me." She sighed, waving her phone in the air at him and rolling her eyes.

Brax chuckled, nudging Heath across the chest with the spatula as he loaded the meat onto the plate "Yeah, because you're so good at using that phone of yours aye Heath." He teased,

Heath raised his eyebrows and turned to his smug older brother "I text. LOL: laugh out loud, OMG: oh my god, WTF: why the face?"

"And there is the technological divide…" Bianca muttered, her and Charlie shaking their heads and beginning to walk to the table

"Hey, I'm a pretty cool dad, act like a parent, talk like a peer. I call it 'peerenting'." Heath defended himself, winking at Bianca as she turned around and laughed at him.

"God save me and my child." She teased him; both her and Charlie giggling as they turned to see Heath standing with a mock hurt look on his face.

**...**

"This is really nice guys." Marcus said as he chomped away on a beef burger

"Oh I'll have some more sausages mummy." Heath said as Cheryl offered the sausages to everyone around the table,

"There you go darling." Cheryl said, Charlie giggled as she heard Brax cough on his beer at the conversation, knowing Heath had just made himself tonight's topic of jokes.

"You know, there's a fish in nature that swims around with its babies in its mouth. That fish would look at Heath's relationship with mum and say, 'that's messed up.'" Brax teased, Heath didn't say anything; he just took a mouthful of his burger and tried to hide the crimson colour creeping across his cheeks

"That is classic" Casey laughed, clapping his hands approvingly "Mummy!" he managed to say in between his laughter, trying to imitate Heath's voice.

"Oi don't tease your brother! You're not too young for a slap across the backside!" Cheryl scolded, back handing Casey across the back of the head,

The whole table sat in silence; all of them engrossed in their food. Cheryl nodded at each of her boys before speaking "So how are you all, I haven't seen you for-"

"A very, very long time." Heath piped up,

"Well it's so nice to see all of my boys so loved up." Cheryl commented, smiling at all of the girls,

"Awh don't mum, you're making me tear up." Heath teased, wiping away a pretend tear from his eye.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and pointed her fork at Heath, "Shut-up Heath! You know, when I grew up, we had a saying…love is just around the corner." She reminisced, "Isn't that right honey?" She said, nudging Jay

"Huh, what? Oh…yeah" Jay smiled, suddenly paying attention to the conversation

"That's very sentimental of you mum." Brax said,

"I lived in a neighbourhood with a lot of prostitutes." Cheryl said, causing Brax to choke on his beer and Heath to splutter his out. Casey, Ruby, Charlie and Bianca struggled to control their fits of laughter as Cam and Marcus placed one hand each over Tilly's ears.

**...**

Everyone had moved inside now, it was 7pm in the evening and bitterly cold out, Charlie started to shake like a leaf on Brax's lap, even though she had her dress on and his shirt…so much to Cam and Marcus's approval, Brax was now shirtless. Bianca's lips had turned slightly purple and she was complaining about how cold it was, and Ruby and Casey were already cuddled up around the fire inside, telling Darcy and Tilly stories from when they were little.

All of them bundled inside into Cheryl's lounge, Charlie and Brax now sat in the corner with each other, Brax's arm wrapped lovingly around Charlie's waist as she leant her head on his shoulder, her hands gently stroking Nasher, who lay on the rug in front of them with her head on their laps.

Heath and Bianca curled into the armchair, their hands gently resting over Bianca's protruding bump and Marcus and Cam sat in deep conversation with Jay on the main sofa. Everyone was sitting around contently, laughing and joking with one and other when Cheryl came in with bundles of albums and video tapes in her hands, the boys all widened their eyes, instantly knowing what was going on.

"Mum no not now, I wanna keep my girlfriend, not drive her away!' Casey whined, burying his head into Ruby's shoulder.

"Shut up with your whining Casey, it's tradition!" Cheryl snapped, placing everything on the coffee table and sitting on Jay's lap. "Now, who wants to see my boys when they were wee little tearaways?"

"You know if you want to we can go home now?" Brax mumbled to Charlie in her ear, Cheryl had always made sure to take pictures of the boys when they were growing up, and once they got past the 1 month mark with their girlfriends, she considered their relationships to be serious, considering the majority of Brax and Heath's relationships were one night stands before Charlie and Bianca.

"Ok…so these are pictures of the boys when they were little." Cheryl said, flipping the book open as the girls crowded round. "So, that was when Darryl tried to trick Heath into jumping from a tree…it was funny because he actually did it. You thought you were super man or something, you figured out that you weren't when you face planted the ground" Cheryl chuckled, shaking her head as she turned the page. She looked up to be met by everyone's horrified faces.

"I wouldn't worry though, he has a thick skull, and you turned out alright." She teased, patting Heath sympathetically on the back as everyone erupted into fits of laughter.

"So this is bath time, Brax and Casey regularly tried to drown Heath in the bath tub." Cheryl explained, everyone laughing as Brax and Heath sat in the bath, Heath only around the mere age of 1 and Brax about 2 or 3 years old.

"Daddy, you had a tiny willy." Darcy criticised, everyone burst out into fits of laughter as she pointed at little Heath in the bath with bubbles in his hair

"That's right Darc well observed." Cheryl said, winking at Heath.

"Mum!" Heath exclaimed, throwing his head back into the armchair in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're laughing at me for, look at little Darryl there…now I know what you meant when you said you and Charlie weren't exactly size compatible." Heath yelled in laughter, slapping Brax on the back of the neck. Everyone laughed as Charlie's cheeks went a crimson colour and she buried her head into Brax's chest.

"Hey Heath, at least I grew a pair, unlike you…" Brax teased.

"Ooooh burn." Cam and Marcus chuckled as

"Well Darryl is right Heath, we did have to take you to the doctors a few times because of a few problems," Cheryl commented, stopping Brax and Heath's teasing and everyone else's laughter in an instant. "Well he's obviously fine now, he has Darcy and he's knocked Blondie up!" Cheryl chuckled as she looked at everyone's shocked faces.

"Oh and Heath, I can assure you, Brax isn't small anymore…" Charlie commented cheekily, snuggling her body up to Brax's and kissing him softly causing everyone to scrunch up their noses in disgust.

"I think I just threw up a little." Ruby said, patting her chest and cringing.

"Ah now this is the boys' girlfriends." Cheryl said, tapping the double page spread as Charlie, Bianca and Ruby leant forward to have a look,

**BRAX POV….**

"So this was Amelia Thurrock, she was Darryl's first girlfriend." Mum explained, pointing to the young girl in the picture with braces, sure she was pretty cute back then but she was really needy, I literally couldn't get away from her. She wanted a sit down family meal and for me to have 'the talk' with her parents after a week of dating…I was 12.

"This is Darryl's prom!" Mum exclaimed, I saw Charlie grin at the picture and I cringed, sure enough I went to the prom with Evangeline Newham. She was a total Goth, believed in witchcraft and everything. Charlie sat looking at me in a tux with Eva on my arm…and sure enough she went as a witch to the prom. That night was the last she saw of me. I got out of there. Fast.

"That's horrific." Heath muttered, causing Charlie to giggle.

"Lets say your standards improved Darryl," Cheryl nodded, "I don't know what happened to you back then, I'll blame it on your hormones." She said, giving the picture a puzzling look.

30 minutes later you would have thought our torture would have been over, but no, mum had just finished flicking through Casey's pictures and thought it would be a good idea to put the video's on. Great.

"So videos, do you wanna watch bath time, potty training or school nativity play when Darryl was Mary and Heath was an angel?" She said, holding each one up, causing Heath and me to hang our heads in despair at her.

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

**CHARLIE POV…**

"We wanted to announce something…" Heath piped up one hour later; Brax and me were by the door with our shoes on, ready to go. Heath and Bianca, Ruby and Casey were staying at Cheryl's for the night, she asked me and Brax if we wanted to stay, but we politely refused, a night to ourselves was a nice thought. I watched curiously as Heath pulled Bianca to him, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Me and Bianca just wanted to say thank you, to you all, for supporting us through this exciting time in our lives." He said, looking at Bianca briefly as she spoke,

"And we've made a big decision." She said, grinning wildly "We have decided that our god parents are Charlie and Brax, we couldn't think of two people we'd be happier to have, our kids gonna be one lucky child." I immediately ran over to her and embraced her in a hug, both of us laughing and crying,

"Aww B!" I said, hugging her gently and wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands

"Thanks mate." I heard Brax say both him and Heath embraced in a manly hug.

"Nah, I should be thanking you, for everything." Heath nodded, shaking Brax's hand firmly.

"Well I reckon Nanna Cheryl has a ring to it, you reckon?" Cheryl gushed from the corner of the hallway, her arm wrapped around Jay, I had to admit they were pretty cute together.

"Yep, sure mum, just remind me not to give you baby sitting duties." The boys teased as me and Brax said our goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the door into the cold and crisp night.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV….**

The journey home was a silent one. Brax's hand resting gently on Charlie's thigh as it usually did, everything was comforting about the moment, just the two of them together, spending the night alone. How it was supposed to be. Little did Charlie know what Brax was about to ask her when they stepped through the doorway…

**I hope that was good, a little bit of romance, a little humour and a little drama. Please review :D**

**Also, I am thinking of uploading my other story soon if people are still interested, (I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded it sooner, life has got in the way!) so if you are just pm me or drop in a review and I'll let you all know when I upload it. Thank you :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi! **

**I just wanted to say a huge, huge, huge thank you to everybody who has been reviewing! I was so happy at the amount of reviews I have gotten; I can't thank you enough!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas! I haven't uploaded my new story quite yet because I won't be updating for 2 weeks now as I'm extremely busy over Christmas and new year so I doubt I will have time to write, but on the 4****th**** of January I will have uploaded another Chapter and I will upload my new story (Finally) ! :)**

**Enjoy! x**

**Chapter 39: We're on the same boat.**

Charlie giggled at Brax as he fumbled with the keys of the front door as they stumbled backwards into the house. Their eyes were closed as they kissed each other passionately, Charlie pushing Brax back up against the front door as he closed it behind them. Her hands rested firmly on his cheeks, holding his lips to her in a frenzy of passion. The lights were still dim but neither of them seemed to care

"We have a house to ourselves…" Charlie whispered suggestively as she broke their kiss to stare into Brax's eyes. Charlie smiled as Brax ran his thumb gingerly against her cheek, his gaze firmly upon her, she never knew how but he always managed to captivate her with his green eyes. She never failed to notice the little things about him that made him Brax. Even the way his hands rested against her hips as he held her close to him. It was always different to how Angelo or Roman held her. No one could hold her quite like Brax.

"You bet we do. Better make the most of it." Brax chuckled as he leant in to kiss her again. He smiled against her lips as she pushed him back against the doorframe with a longing force. Charlie smiled as Brax pushed back against her and guided them towards the couch, his hands gently caressing her waist.

Charlie giggled as Brax pushed her against the arm of the couch, his body still pressed gently against hers. Brax gently tipped her over the arm of the sofa so that she fell back against it, his body leaning over her, using his arm to support himself so that he didn't crush her with his weight. Charlie grinned as Brax's hands roamed from the back of her thighs towards her bum, slowly lifting her dress up as they went. Charlie rose her hips up as the dress refused to rise any further clearly beginning to get frustrated with the situation Brax held on to the back of Charlie's thigh and flipped them over.

Charlie giggled and rolled her eyes as she crawled on top of Brax and he wolf whistled at her. That's what they both loved about their relationship; it was still fun and flirty. Sure sometimes they didn't have a lot of time to themselves but when they did they were always laughing and joking with each other. She ripped the shirt off from his chest and slowly and teasingly kissed her way up from his waistline to his upper torso, her lips eventually finding their way back to his lips, a deep groan ripped through Brax's throat as her hands roamed over his body, yet she never once broke their kiss.

She grinned as Brax's hands travelled up her body as he lifted her dress over her head, both of them smiling cheekily at each other. Having the house to themselves was something they barely ever got. Brax's smile only grew wider as Charlie leant down to meet his lips passionately, their tongues instantly finding each other. Charlie slid her hands down from his shoulder blades to between their bodies, desperately fumbling for Brax's belt buckle, trying to control her trembling hands as she went. She giggled innocently as she looked down at him before shuffling backwards and pushing his jeans down his strong, muscular legs. She chucked the jeans to the floor and crawled slowly back on top of him, her lips gently sucking on his neck before gently kissing along his jaw line and to his lips, his hands entangling in Charlie's hair as his jaw flexed, wanting and needing more of her.

A deep groan ripped from the base of his throat as she slowly began to grind herself against him. His hands moved to the small of her back to support her as she continued with her ministrations. Deciding he'd had enough of her controlling everything about their current situation he mover his hand to the back of her right thigh underneath her bum so that he could lie on top of her, only for him to misjudge their position and as Charlie went to move herself she fell to the floor, a small squeal escaping her lips.

"God Charlie, baby are you ok?" Brax asked as he jumped down from the sofa and leant over her. Both of them giggled at her clumsiness as Brax knelt over her, burying his head into her neck as she erupted into fits of giggles "Seriously Charlie are you ok?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter. Charlie giggled and nodded her head slightly,

"I think we need a bigger couch!" She giggled, placing her hands on his chest and closing her eyes softly as he pressed his forehead against hers. Her hands made their way around his shoulders to rest on the back of his neck, slowly gripping each of the hairs. "I think that's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done…" Charlie complained, holding the back of her head and feeling a tiny bump that had started to arise.

"Awh babe, you've done more embarrassing things than that." Brax teased, stroking his right hand through her hair, still hovering above her. He laughed as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. Charlie suddenly winced as Brax's hand rested softly on the back of her head where she'd hit the coffee table. "Baby I'm gonna get you an ice pack." Brax whispered, kissing her forehead before lifting himself up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer.

Brax walked back into the living room to find her sat up on the couch in her underwear, holding the back of her head in her hands. Charlie winced again as Brax sat next to her and gently placed the ice pack on the back of her head, the slow throbbing pain becoming stronger and then gradually weakening.

"You know I just killed a romantic moment with that fall…" Charlie whispered as she nuzzled into Brax's bare chest. His arms still locked around her in a tender embrace, his strong hands holding the ice pack softly to her head.

He chuckled at her words and kissed her temple lovingly "I think I can find it somewhere in my heart to forgive you." Brax whispered against her forehead, causing Charlie's lips to break out into a flirty grin.

"That's a bonus." She chuckled, her lips gently kissing along his chest as he held her close to him, "You know what would make me feel better though?" She murmured, bringing her arms up to rest on his shoulders as she looked up at him through innocent pearly blue eyes.

Brax rolled his eyes and nodded his head knowingly; leaning forward he chuckled upon seeing that 'snow white and the huntsman' was already out on the coffee table. He placed it in the DVD player before sitting back down on the couch with Charlie. She frowned as he sat at the opposite end of the couch. Crawling up to him, she settled into his lap, her head resting against his chest softly and their hands entwined on her thigh

"Chris Hemsworth might help to a certain degree but I always need one of your cuddles to make it better completely." She mumbled against his neck, littering it gently with butterfly kisses, she smiled softly as Brax dipped down to her level, his lips meeting hers in a gentle yet demanding kiss. Pulling away Charlie smiled as he leant back into the couch, pulling her down gently with him so that she lay delicately on his chest. She kissed his lips gingerly one last time as Brax pulled the blanket over them, his hand snaking around her and settling at the small of her back, drawing circles on her soft skin as they watched their movie together.

**2 HOURS LATER…..**

Charlie smiled softly as Brax brought in a bottle of wine from the kitchen and popped the cork open before settling down beside her, his hands falling softly, teasingly up and down her side. She grinned wildly as he leant back into the sofa, pulling her down softly on top of him so their chests pressed against each other. Charlie smiled at him, no words were said, and they just gazed into each other's eyes, as if nothing else in the world mattered, nothing else existed. They only had eyes for each other. She leant over and picked the bottle of wine and the single flute up off of the floor, Brax held the flute upright on his chest as Charlie poured the wine into it; the only sound to be heard was the soft trickling of the wine against the crystal glass. Placing the flute back on the ground she took a small sip before aimlessly tilting the glass around, watching as the liquid created waves in the glass. She stopped as Brax brought his hand up to cradle her cheeks, his thumb tucking loose hairs behind her ear and his fingers brushing against her cheekbone. He didn't say it but in his head he was thinking of the day they would eventually get married. Picturing Charlie walking gracefully down the isle in a gorgeous white dress. He knew he'd ask her one-day, he just wasn't sure when was the best time to ask her. But it felt right, just knowing that each and everyday for the rest of his life would be spent with her, waking up, falling to sleep and spending every living minute with each other. And the thought never bored either of them.

But there was one thing that plagued Brax's mind. After seeing Cam and Marcus today and them mentioning Ruby's real dad, everyone seemed to know something about the guy, except him. He wanted Charlie to be able to talk to him about anything and everything and he wanted to know all about her past. Because as much as he longed to be, he wasn't Ruby's biological father; he loved her all the same and as if she were his own, but that didn't stop his wandering thoughts.

"You look like you're a million miles away." Charlie chuckled, her hands gliding across his chest and her eyes peering at him questioningly.

A glimmer of a smile flashed across Brax's cheeks before he spoke "I wanted to ask you something"

Charlie placed the wine glass on the floor before leaning against Brax's chest again, "Right, sound's serious, go on" she giggled, her hand grasping his and entwining their fingers together against his bare torso.

Brax swallowed before speaking, peering at her through timid eyes "Who's Ruby's father?" he asked, instantly regretting it as the smile faded from her face and she leaned back from his chest, her hands scraping their way through her hair.

"What?" she said, her eyes welling up with tears, shaking her head slightly, Brax instantly sat up on the sofa and cradled her cheeks in the palm of his hand as she shook her head adamantly at him. She instantly looked broken and plagued with harrowing thoughts and memories. "I-I- can't" she muttered, shaking her head and freeing herself from Brax's grasp.

Brax frowned, "Hey, hey Charlie, baby, what's wrong?" he soothed, rubbing her back gently, noticing how on edge and wary she was, he kneeled in front of her, linking her hands in his,

"I can't talk about him Brax," She whispered exasperatingly, her bottom lip quivering and her body trembling with what he knew was fear.

"Okay, alright baby" he spoke quietly, raising his hand to stroke her cheek, she flinched slightly, being reminded of the night Grant had raped her, hit her, hurt her. Everytime she spoke about him it was as though she was back in that room, she could feel everything he did to her, and the pain still burned a hole in her heart.

"Don't" she whispered, hitting his hand away, Brax looked at her confused, hurt, he went to rub her arms but she jumped out of the way and stood warily away from him, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, the fear in her eyes was overwhelming him.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me," she whimpered, Brax looked longingly at her, worried about her.

"Charlie I'm not gonna hurt you," He stepped forward, her being quick to step back, away from him, her arms outstretched defensively "Charlie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it I-"

"Stop Brax." Charlie interrupted, wiping her tears vigorously from her eyes, if anyone deserved to know about Grant, it was Brax. She knew that, she just found it hard telling him. Telling him was like admitting to him that she was weak and feeble. That she was naïve. She didn't want to get the same sympathetic glance from him like she did from everybody else at times. Talking about it made her feel ashamed, the thought of talking about it with Brax scared her. If there was anyone she would pour her heart out to and admit how scared she had been it was him. But that scared her more than anything, knowing that raw and untouched emotions could be brought up, emotions she wasn't ready to face, even 20 years later.

She flickered her eyes towards him as he walked towards her, his hands instantly resting in hers, and squeezing them reassuringly, more than anything the one thing he wanted her to know was that he cared about her life before him and more than anything he wanted her to open up to him and let him be there for her, hold her whilst she cried or anything else she needed "Charlie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it's ok if you don't want to talk about him because he's a tool or whatev-"

"Brax don't!" She screamed, he was taken aback by her outburst, "I just want a cuddle." She murmured quietly like a little child. Brax's face immediately softened as he walked towards her quickly and immediately engulfed her in his arms, his eyes clouding as he heard her crying softly into his shoulder. His body went rigid as his heart broke at her tears before he leant into her, his body melting against hers. He felt her tiny petite hand cling to his back, refusing to lessen her grip. He instantly felt washed over with guilt. He should have waited until Charlie was ready to talk to him about it in her own time, by her own will.

Her hands gently palmed against his chest as she broke away from him. Her forehead rested gently against his as her tears reclined and her breathing regulated. His hands moved from her hips to the bottom of her chin as he tilted her chin up to face him. Her eyes pierced through his as the sadness seeped through them. She let out a long shaky breath as Brax's lips gently kissed her temple lingeringly, his touch letting her relax into his arms.

"Whatever it is you can tell me, you know that right?" he smiled softly as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and leaned into his embrace as her immediate source of comfort.

"I get scared thinking about him." Charlie whispered, her warm breath tickling Brax's chest as she spoke. Her eyes refused to meet his, still gazing down at the floor. She could feel Brax's arms protectively around her, yet it did nothing to bring her comfort like it usually did. She still felt scared of Grant, as if his presence was inside of her, an inner demon refusing to leave.

Brax exhaled heavily before kissing her forehead gently, he hated seeing her so broken and torn. He hated seeing her cry; it broke him almost as much as she was breaking. "I'm right here Charlie, you don't have to be scared alone. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He murmured,

"Ruby's dad and I were seeing each other when I was 14…he was 15." She started slowly, swallowing a lump in her throat as she felt Brax's gaze heavily upon her. "He wanted to take the next step but I- I wasn't ready." tears drifted down her cheeks as she spoke barely in a whisper. She looked up timidly at Brax, who nodded his head, watching her intently as she played with her fingers, he stepped towards her, entwining his own hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze, she looked up so she was staring into his eyes,

"Grant invited me over for dinner one night with his family, only when I got there, they were out. He'd arranged the evening for just him and me." Charlie muttered, trying to escape Brax's eye contact as his expression turned into confusion and worry. "He wanted more than dinner. And he wouldn't take no for an answer." She said, closing her eyes at the unbearable thought of that night. She felt Brax let go of her hands and saw him place his in his pockets, as if he were trying to restrain himself,

"Charlie, tell me what happened, what did he do?" He begged, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet and closing his eyes as a lone tear appeared in his eyes as he faced the floor, Charlie watched as his tear hit the carpet and he shook his head.

"He raped me Brax." he stumbled back slightly; his rib cage tightening against his lungs, constricting his already littered breathing. He waiting for her to say 'gotcha' or wanting someone to wake him up from this nightmare he was in,

"You –y-you, he w-what?" he stuttered, trying to digest the reality of her words "Please tell me you're kidding" he whispered, shaking his head in dismay, she shook her head, tears escaping her eyes, making his heart lurch. He made no attempt to cover up the tears that ran down his cheeks, and she made no attempt to hide hers. "You were-" he began desperately, stalling as he felt his throat tighten and his lungs constrict at the pain her revelation was causing him.

"Raped" she whispered, he turned around and ran his hand through his hair

"No, no this can't be happening" he shook his head, turning back to Charlie, standing limply, leaning on the table

"Brax, please say something" Charlie pleaded timidly, placing tentative steps towards him.

"He did that…to y-you?" Brax said, sinking down onto the sofa and squeezing his eyes tightly shut as if he were trying to rid himself of the horrific account she was telling him, "W-why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his own tears quick to escape, he sucked in a shaky breath as he looked at him through glassy eyes. How could someone do that to his Charlie? "You know everything about me Charlie, and you-you kept something this big from me. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! But I don't know how to talk about it Brax. I don't want you to be ashamed of me." Brax instantly snapped his head up to face her dumbfounded. He honestly couldn't comprehend how she thought he could ever think any less of her.

"Ashamed of you? ASHAMED OF YOU-" He stopped his sentence as he saw fresh tears stream down her cheeks at his freshly arisen anger "Charlie, I could never be ashamed of you, I love you!" he said softly, sadly, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked at her.

"I was scared of talking about it Brax." She exclaimed, as much as Brax wanted to be shocked by her words he knew deep down that she had commitment issues, she never knew who to trust, she never knew who to open up to and now he knew why. Every natural piece of trust she put into people they let her down and they let her fall, not once catching her.

"Well then why didn't you let me have the chance to comfort you?" he asked desperately, Charlie winced at the tone of his voice, the way it broke when he spoke, emulating her broken demeanor, she knew how badly he was hurting.

Charlie pushed back her tears in exasperation as Brax held his hands out desperately waiting for her explanation "Because I'm not used to having a shoulder to cry on Brax. I don't know who to trust, I don't know who to turn to because I'm used to having no one." She struggled through her tears, watching Brax as he stood opposite her.

Brax scoffed and threw his hands back behind his head, facing the ceiling with tired eyes, "Well Charlie, in case you didn't notice, we were in the same boat there." He soothed, placing his hands tentatively on her waist as she dipped her head into the groove of his neck, her tears trickling down his chest like water droplets,

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you," She murmured, going to wipe away her tears vigorously, only for Brax to catch them with his hands, his hand lingering on her cheek, an undeniable passion seeping through his touch, his eyes spoke desperately to her, the sadness and love shining through a clouded layer of tears.

"Charlie that makes no sense." Brax sighed, brushing his hand past hers before intertwining them together, his hold on her never lessening,

"You had no one! You're dad spent most of your childhood in jail or cheating on your mum, and your mum spent her life in the pokies. I ran away from Ruby. I did exactly what your parents did. I left my baby to fend for herself." Brax shook his head at her as she spoke. She paused for a second before meeting his eye contact, tears pricking their surface, "I didn't want you to hate me for putting my child through what you did. Growing up with no mum. No dad."

Brax bowed his head and shook it gently to himself, "Charlie you can't compare my parents to you."

"I just did." She deadpanned

"Well I'm telling you now, you're wrong." Brax insisted, pointing a firm finger at her "He hurt you-Charlie-he-"

"Brax!" Charlie interrupted, not wanting him to elaborate on what she had told him, the bare action of bringing the situation up had already left her beaten, she didn't need to hear the word 'rape' again. She didn't want to.

"You know what, I've gotta get some air," Brax muttered, letting go of her hand and walking past her towards the door, picking up his keys as he went.

"Where are you going?" she cried as he walked away from her "Brax why are you walking away from me?" she whimpered, reaching out and stumbling towards him, only for him to back away again

"Because Charlie, I love you, and-" he swallowed the lump in his throat as his quivering voice spoke. Her face softened at his response, the anger subsiding slightly "Knowing, that some guy did that to you-" he paused, trying to control his overwhelming emotions "It makes me feel sick that he would do that to the woman I love, and I wasn't there to protect you," the tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her, pleading for her to say something back,

"Brax you can't blame yourself, you didn't know me. You can't make it your mission to protect me from my past, that's never going to work."

Brax nodded and blinked back his tears, letting Charlie take his keys and place them back down on the coffee table. "I just-I hate knowing that someone hurt you like that and I couldn't be there for you-" Charlie shook her head and broke him off by engulfing him in her arms, squeezing them tightly around him. She felt his hand grip onto the back of her shirt and palm against her back, holding her close to him. Only when he heard her tears and felt a gentle stream down his neck did he allow himself to cry softly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and burying his head into the groove of her neck, as if he were trying to take a mental note of everything about her, how she felt, how she smelt, nothing was more precious to him than Charlie.

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Charlie mumbled into Brax's neck, she felt him pull away and was met by his saddened eyes as he combed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "H-He laughed at me whilst I cried and said I was a sooky little kid," she cried, the tears flowing in a steady stream down her cheeks, Brax stared at her longingly, she looked so broken and vulnerable, she wasn't the headstrong Charlie he knew, the façade had tumbled down. He squeezed her hand gently "You don't have to tell me everything, I don't want to make this harder for you…" he soothed, wiping her tears away, she shook her head and carried on, as she started to get even more panicked, she found that Brax's arms were instantly around her,

"It's ok, you're ok" he whispered, his hands running gently through her hair

"I'm so, so sorry" He said, embracing her tighter, she molded into his body, relishing his warmth

"I wanted him to stop," her right hand griped onto the hairs on the back of his neck, her other one holding his shirt for dear life

"I wanted him to stop so badly, it hurt so much," she whispered; pouring her heart out to the man she loved. It was as though she needed him to know, to make herself come to some form of closure.

"It's ok baby, I know" he soothed, kissing her hairline softly

**2 HOURS LATER…**

Brax smiled tentatively as Charlie lay snuggled into him, her body pressing warmly into his side and her arm draped over his chest. Her eyes were closed tightly shut as she slept in his arms, only the soft sound of their breathing to be heard. Brax gently leant up, as to not disturb her as she slept and pulled the quilt down from the back of the couch and laid it over the two of them. He could hear her breathing slow and regular, she was still asleep. As he played with her her he found himself plagued by his own thoughts. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that she'd never get hurt by anyone again, and that he'd always and forever be there to protect her like his life depended on it. He cocked an eyebrow as she stirred gently in his arms, her arms clawing at the quilt and pulling it over them more so that they were cocooned into it.

"Brax" She mumbled in her sleep as her arm wrapped around him and she buried her head into the crook of his neck "Brax." She mumbled repetitively, her eyelids fluttering open ever so slightly.

"I'm right here baby." He said, sitting up slightly and gently tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Don't move." Charlie mumbled demandingly, pulling him down gently so that they were snuggled into each other again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brax whispered, kissing her temple affectionately, he watched as her eyes began to drift shut as sleep overcame her and she leant into his arms.

"I love you so much Charlie," her eyes lifted open and her hand slowly caressed his cheek as his breathing became shallow and heavy and his chest gently rose and fell.

"I love you to Brax," Charlie whispered, leaning up and softly pressing her lips against his before leaning back down and wriggling closer into his chest, cherishing the feeling of his warm body against hers as she closed her eyes, finally letting sleep take over her.

**I know some people didn't want the rape discussion to be too heavy and I hope it wasn't too heavy, but I didn't want to take it lightly as I feel it was something on Home and Away that was a difficult thing to talk about for Charlie, I wanted to show Brax can break through those barriers and she can talk to him, so I hope that worked out ok! Please review, and again have a very Merry Christmas! x**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and New Year, may 2013 be a good one for you all! For those of you interested, my new story is called 'Now you see her' it is also M rated (just incase) and it is very different to this, so I hope you enjoy it! Here is the next Chapter, thank you so much for all of your reviews and favourites, keep them coming! x**

**Chapter 40- You've got to be kidding!**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Charlie groaned the next morning as she stretched out on the sofa the next morning, all of her muscles aching from the night her and Brax spent on the couch.

'That was such a sexy facial expression right there baby." Brax chuckled as she continued to stretch out all of her muscles before relaxing and turning to face him,

"Shut up you!" She giggled, hitting his chest lightly with the palm of her hand, she grinned like a Cheshire cat as she felt Brax pull her closer to him, his head nuzzling into the crook of her neck and his hands drawing soft patterns on the skin of the small of her back "I love your cuddles." Charlie murmured softly, smiling as she felt Brax's hands creep up under her arms and softly caress the back of her neck, only making her melt into his arms more.

"See I'm such a big softy." Brax chuckled as Charlie sighed in relief at the feeling of his touch.

"Mmm, not to bad for a big, tough, Riverboy." Charlie grinned, planting a trail of kisses along his shoulder, to his jaw line and along to his lips, kissing him slowly and passionately, both of their body's screaming in desire.

"I reckon, you've softened me a bit." Brax murmured, pecking her lips repetitively, smiling as Charlie connected her lips with his and quickly intensified their kiss again.

"You'll always be my big, strong Brax…with the best cuddles." Charlie smiled sheepishly at Brax, biting her lip as he looked down at her through his gorgeous green eyes; he smiled as a rosy glow spread across her cheeks.

"You are so cute when you blush." Charlie bowed her head into his chest as a crimson blush arose across her cheeks, closing her eyes briefly as Brax tilted her chin up to him and stared into her eyes, with nothing but love and passion burning through his. He didn't say anything, just smiled at her and closed the gap between their lips, both of them moaning in relief at the contact. Brax smiled as Charlie unbuttoned his shirt one by one, her hands creeping seductively down his chest. He grinned as she tore it off of him and chucked it to the side, only to abruptly pull away from him as they heard it hit something and a glass shatter on the floor.

Brax froze and sat up, looking over Charlie's shoulder and grinning at what he saw. Charlie bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder to see Brax shirt in a puddle of wine on the floor and a smashed bottle sprawled over the kitchen tiles.

"Someone's an eager beaver this morning." Brax chuckled cheekily, his laughter only increasing as he heard Charlie moan and lean her forehead against the side of his head.

"You know, that shirt needs ironing when its washed…I know how much you hate ironing." He said teasingly, chuckling as he heard her groan and sigh, she pulled away from him, raising her eyebrows teasingly,

"I love how you say that like you expect me to do it." She replied smartly, Brax scoffed before littering her neck with seductive yet sensuous kisses,

"Your mess, you clear it up." He whispered into her ear, his soft, and rugged breathing tickling down her neck "You were the one seducing me." He murmured huskily,

"You complaining?" Charlie whispered, her nose brushing past his, their lips barely centimeters apart,

"No" Brax whispered, shaking his head gently and moving his lips ever so slightly closer to hers

"Then I suggest you learn how to iron." Charlie grinned, groaning as Brax's lowered his lips onto her chest "Besides, I like you without your shirt." She said breathlessly, grinning as he smiled down at her before his lips rushed to meet hers.

**10 MINUTES LATER….**

"No reply again." Heath sighed in the car as the phone went to voicemail,

"Well maybe they're out." Casey piped up from the backseat, leaning forward in between Heath and Bianca.

"Or preoccupied." Bianca mumbled through gritted teeth, laughing at Heath as he wiggled his eyebrows at her before tapping the numbers into the keypad once more and dialing.

"Heath!" Bianca groaned, rolling her eyes as the ringing filled the car again.

"What!" Heath exclaimed, taking one hand off of the steering wheel and facing Bianca for a split second "I just want to let them know we're coming home… for all of our sakes."

**BRAXTON HOUSEHOLD…**

"Mmmm, Brax the phone is ringing." Charlie moaned as Brax pinned her down on the sofa and kissed his way slowly down her body…lower and lower, "Brax, pick up the phone." Charlie groaned as Brax's tugged down her panties with his teeth, "Brax, come on seriously!"

"Do I hear you complaining miss Buckton?" Brax quizzed, staring at her through his tantalizing green eyes,

Charlie shook her head and bit her lip "No, no not complaining for a second." She murmured; before sealing his lips with another tender kiss.

"Didn't think so." Brax whispered, combing a strand of her hair gently behind her ear and backing down into the couch, Charlie leaning over him gently, her legs straddling his waist and her hands roaming their way through his thick rugged hair.

Charlie sighed loudly as the phone began ringing again, whilst Brax closed his eyes in exasperation, "Brax that's the 3rd time now," Charlie moaned.

"It won't be important." Brax persisted, bringing his lips up to meet hers, both of them trying to ignore the constant ringing

"It will be." Charlie moaned in reply against his lips.

"It won't." Brax persuaded, grinning in triumph when the phone stopped ringing and Charlie's hands roamed down his chest towards his belt.

Both of them instantly stopped as the painfully familiar ringing filled the house again, Charlie rolling her eyes at him and pushing herself up and off of his chest, "Oh look 4th time ringing, I win." She said firmly, reaching over and passing the phone to him, Brax sighed and took the phone off of her, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" Charlie saw him roll his eyes, "Heath, what the hell do you want?" Brax asked, looking back at Charlie as her legs straddled either side of his waist, his lips curling into a small smile as she fiddled with his belt buckle.

"I'm just letting you know we'll be home in 15 minutes." Heath said through the phone,

"You rang 4 times for that." Brax snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, laughing with Charlie who had to laugh at Brax's reaction.

"Well considering you guys have a high sex drive and you're in the house, alone, together, I thought it would be safe to check everything is PG." Heath explained causing Brax to chuckle, only for his attention to be caught by Charlie whose lips found his neck and her hands ventured down his toned chest towards his boxers.

"Thanks Charlie," Brax whispered, "Not helping things." He said quietly, trying not to draw any unwanted attention from Heath.

Brax restrained himself as Charlie's hand travelled towards his manhood, "Everything is PG, He-" Brax spoke only for the end of his sentence to turn into an sharp inhale of breath as Charlie continued her ministrations,

"Mate, you ok?" Heath asked worriedly,

"Yeah, yeah Charlie just chucked something at me." Brax lied, biting his lip as Charlie continued, her lips littering his neck with sensual kisses,

"Right…" Heath trailed off slowly, unsure as to whether to buy the story or not.

"Yeah um, we're going down to the beach this morning and she errr…umm wants me to hurry up." Brax said quickly, trying to cover their tracks,

"Righto see you this arvo then."

"Right yep, see you mate."

"Mmm, now where were we?" Brax mumbled, his large hands trailing up and down Charlie's sides as he pulled her down to him, their lips meeting in fiery kisses, Brax's jaw flexing as he tried to get more of her, their tongues flickering together. Charlie's hands found themselves entangled in his rugged hair as one of his hands lay caressing the back of her neck and the other rested firmly on her hip, holding her to him. A deep groan tore from the base of Brax's throat as Charlie laid down on his bare chest, his length now pressing firmly against her centre, she frowned as Brax pulled away and rested his forehead against hers

"I love you." He breathed softly, his lips meeting hers softly in a warm and tender kiss.

"You said that just as we were going to get down and dirty." Charlie giggled, moaning as Brax's hands trailed down her body,

"Well I thought it could be all loving and romantic, you know?" Brax whispered in her ear, before leaving a trail of soft and sensual kisses down her neck, causing her to groan I ecstasy,

"Loving and Romantic, Brax we have 15 minutes." Charlie said bluntly causing Brax to chuckle at her tone,

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "We can do amazing things in 15 minutes Charlie remember 'think of it as a challenge'!" he teased, remembering her words from around a year ago, he'd never been one to disappoint her in just 10 minutes.

"Well I might need reminding of just how much you can do in 10 minutes…" Charlie murmured seductively, getting up off of his waist and holding her hand outstretched to him, causing the cheeky grin she loved so much to spread across Brax's face. Her smiled grew as Brax cupped her cheeks in his hands and their lips hurtled together in an intense kiss, his hands instantly trailing towards her hips and holding her there, keeping her close to him. She pushed her body against his, forcing him to slowly walk backwards, neither of them once breaking their kiss, Brax was completely in control of their direction, Charlie's back arched into him as she pushed herself against him more, moaning as his hands hooked upon the waist band of her panties.

"Babe if we've got 15 minutes, you need to hurry up with this walking backwards thing," Brax chuckled, laughing as Charlie pulled away and looked at him innocently.

"You know if I walk too fast I get clumsy and trip over." She whined cutely, grinning as Brax lifted her up and carried her bridal style towards their bedroom, as soon as they reached their room and her feet touched the ground, Charlie's lips instantly found his again, slowly pushing him backwards onto the bed she straddled either side of his waist, smiling against his lips as his hands found her panties, easing them down her legs, both of them knew they didn't have much time.

Instantly wanting more control of the situation, Brax held onto Charlie's thigh and flipped her over so that she was completely underneath him, her whole body smiling in delight as she felt his length press into her centre through his thin boxers. She let out a breathless moan as one of Brax's hands found her bare chest and his growing length pressed into her further.

Brax grinned as soft moans escaped Charlie's lips as he gently sucked on her neck; she squirmed underneath his body, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

After Charlie's quick persistence at getting him naked, Brax's boxers were now thrown across the room in a heap on the floor with the rest of their clothes, her fingers slowly slid around to the back of him, her hands resting on the backs of his shoulder blades and her nails digging into them ever so slightly, not wanting to waste anymore time Brax positioned himself between her thighs and slid inside her easily inch by inch, Charlie letting out a soft moan as her body shuddered in pleasure even before Brax was completely inside her. Brax leant his forehead against hers, moving his lips closer to meet hers, their kisses alight with passion at the two of them being so intimately connected, Charlie felt Brax break away from the kiss as he let out a loud groan of pleasure as the last inch of him filled her. She felt him begin to move slowly inside her at first, soon picking up a steady rhythm. Charlie moved her legs so that they pinched against the sides of Brax's body, allowing her to rock with his movements, she let out a cry of pleasure as Brax changed his angle and then thrust deep inside her again.

…**..**

"Home at last." Bianca groaned as her, Heath, Casey and Ruby walked through the door,

"Looks like mum and Brax already left." Ruby sighed as she slid down onto the sofa, flicking the TV on with the controller,

"Did they say when they'd be back?" Casey called from the kitchen re-appearing a few minutes later and looking towards Heath expectantly.

"No mate why?" Heath asked, Casey held up the empty bottle of milk and the carton of juice and shook his head,

"No milk, no juice and by the looks of the puddle of wine on the floor, none of that either, we're on water guys." Casey said, slamming the milk onto the kitchen table.

"Beer?" Heath asked hopefully,

"I thought about that and then saw the empty cans on the side." Casey sighed, flinging his hand into the air in exasperation.

"I'm sure they'll bring some back." Bianca concluded, sinking down into the couch next to Ruby.

"Hey babe have you seen my wallet?" Heath asked, patting his pockets, Bianca turned around and shook her head at him "Ah damn I bet I left it in Brax's car." Heath sighed running his hands over his face.

"Well why would it be in Brax's car?" Ruby asked from the couch, turning to face him,

"I drove it to work the day before yesterday." Heath sighed, beginning to rummage through the surfaces of the house.

"If you're looking for the keys Brax always leaves them in his and Charlie's room." Casey said nodding towards the hallway "Anyway why d' you need it now?" Casey asked,

"We were gonna go shopping in the city this afternoon." Heath said, winking at Bianca,

…**.**

"You here that, you use up all the milk this morning," Charlie teased Brax breathlessly, her whole body tremoring in pleasure as Brax plunged deeper inside of her,

"Well forgive me babe, I got a little distracted." Brax whispered seductively into her ear, laughing softly as she let out another cute moan in ecstasy,

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you," Charlie groaned, grinning as Brax's lips rejoined hers in a fiery kiss, the room echoing quietly with their soft moans of pleasure, she squealed in delight as Brax flipped them over so that she was on top, her legs straddling either side of his waist, they both let out moans of ecstasy as Brax slid deeper inside of her, both of them oblivious to Heath, Ruby and Bianca's foot steps down the hall way,

…

Heath sighed as he walked down the hallway, casually opening the door, "It has to be in here-" Heath stopped in his steps as his eyes settled on Charlie, casually riding Brax back and forth, her brunette hair splayed down her chest on either side, "Crap!" he yelled instantly covering Ruby's eyes; whilst Bianca screamed and turned around in shock,

"You've gotta be kidding!" Brax yelled, instantly rolling over to cover Charlie's body with his own and pulling the blankets up around them

"Heath!" Ruby yelled, oblivious to the sight in front of Heath and Bianca, she grabbed onto his hand that was still covering her eyes, trying to push it off.

"Trust me kiddo you'll thank me later." Heath chuckled to her, still keeping his hand firmly over her eyes

"Heath turn around!" Brax yelled, whilst Heath just stood in utter shock and amusement "Heath turn around so I can find some clothes!" Brax boomed,

"Trust me mate after that, there is no way you can redeem yourself."

"Eeeww" Ruby groaned, shuffling around so that she was in the hallway and out of sight,

Heath chuckled; turning around and silently laughing as he heard Brax and Charlie sigh and rummage through their bedside draws.

"Coasts clear," Brax sighed, standing behind Charlie as his hard length still stood proud through his boxers,

"As if I didn't feel sick enough already after getting pissed last night and you two spring this on me!" Heath groaned, rubbing his eyes "I thought you guys were going for a surf?" Heath said desperately,

"Yep, we were, just getting dressed, putting swimwear on, you know…" Brax cringed and silently cursed himself at how much of an unconvincing lie that was

Heath scoffed "Looks more like undressing to m-" He started, only for Bianca's hand to cut him off "Ow!" he yelled in mock pain as her hand came into contact with the back of his neck

"Aren't you er…doing things today, you know going out?" Brax cleared his throat and tried to act as casual as possible.

"Nup, no we planned to stay at home." Heath replied adamantly,

Charlie raised her eyebrows and tried not to bite her lip as Brax's hands tickled down each ripple of her back "Really? I thought you guys had lots of stuff to by for the little one?" She said, clearing her throat in a bid to make Brax stop,

Heath shook his head "Na, not today, we were gonna do some online shopping as Bianca's tired," Heath teased, watching as Brax's face filled with disappointment,

"I am?" Bianca asked, earning a cheeky grin from Heath,

"Yes you are baby." Heath said sympathetically, kissing her forehead gently,

"Can I um?" Heath asked gesturing towards the keys on the dresser and beginning to walk forward

"Heath don't take a step closer!" Brax spoke, causing Bianca to bite her lips in a bid not to burst out laughing. She grinned as Heath turned back to her, chuckling at the situation.

"Why? It's almost as though you're hiding something." Heath said, him and Bianca both trying not to laugh at the redness of Charlie's cheeks and the look of pure horror on Brax's face. Not being able to take it anymore, Heath broke out into fits of laughter "Haha, the look on your face is priceless! Your little friend down there wants to say good morning Charlie!"

"I'm um, I'm gonna go and get dressed," Charlie mumbled, beginning to retreat into the ensuite bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Heath saw Brax sigh; he placed his hands on the back of his head and pushed against them a few times in frustration before turning to glare at Heath.

"I reckon, you should head off," Brax muttered, gesturing with his hand out of the bedroom door, Heath nodded and exited the room quietly, the door clicking behind him softly. Soon enough Brax found himself twisting his ring around his finger in swift motions, standing outside of the ensuite door but finding it too difficult to go inside. Slowly but surely he raised his knuckles to the door and rapped against it a few times. He smiled as Charlie opened the door, a thick and heavy glare upon her face, biting his lips as he tried not to laugh, Brax gently tugged on her hands, pulling her towards him gently so that her hands palmed against his chest,

"Instead of getting dressed how about we quietly resume where we left off." Brax whispered seductively, dipping his head and gently sucking on her neck, he sighed as Charlie pushed him away, her hand pressed firmly against his bare torso.

"Brax no, everyone in this house is here and awake, and these walls aren't that thick." She snapped, only for her harsh, temperamental demeanor to crumble as Brax chuckled at her. Regretfully, she brought her lips to his, meeting in a tender kiss, they broke apart at the sound of the door opening and hearing Heath clear his throat, "I er, forgot my wallet." Heath muttered apologetically, causing Charlie to break apart and push past Brax and head back into their ensuite. Brax sighed and looked from Heath to the ceiling hopelessly. "Sorry mate…" Brax just glared at him, watching Heath's retreating figure as he left the room, he turned just as Charlie poked her head around the door, coming out of the bathroom. Brax watched as she fumbled around the dressing table, looking for a hair tie. Smiling to himself, he walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her body, he gently moved loose strands of hair from her shoulder and kissed it gently, sighing as Charlie tried to move forwards out of his grasp.

"Brax no." She moaned, turning around in his grasp to reveal her pink flushed cheeks.

"Charlie-" Brax started only to be stopped by her hand silencing him,

"No! Brax we've had enough interruptions already." She said angrily, pushing his arm away from her left side and going to walk past him, only to be held back as Brax held onto her hand tightly,

"Charlie its only Heath, don't worry about it." Brax encouraged confidently, tugging on her hand to pull her closer to him.

"Yeah, Heath, Bianca, Casey and our daughter, because that's nothing to worry about right?" Charlie asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes at him

"Charlie come on, we're a couple, what do you want them to think we do, sleep miles apart from each other? They don't care." He said certainly, placing both his hands on either side of her petite waist, softly caressing her hips with his thumbs,

"Well I do." Charlie snapped firmly "Brax we can't have a private and intimate sex life anymore, even in our own god damn bedroom!" Charlie cried, holding her hands up in the air, she felt her cheeks burning up red as Brax stood grinning at her "Its embarrassing…" She said quietly, rocking backwards and forwards on the spot desperately,

"Babe I know, but they've all been in the house when we've done it before, it's not exactly anything new. They do the same thing." Brax chuckled as Charlie hugged him tightly, her hands drawing patterns on the smooth skin of his back.

"That's our daughter you're talking about." She murmured, in disgust, she chuckled as Brax pulled away, a giant grin on his face, "What are you smiling at?" Charlie giggled, pressing her forehead against his, their lips meeting in repetitive, fleeting kisses.

"You said our daughter." Brax smiled, causing Charlie's grin to widen as she nodded her head,

"Yeah well she is, you're the father figure in her life and she loves you like a dad, that makes you one." She said proudly, her cheeks burning red as Brax placed a loving kiss on her forehead, "Just forget about Heath yeah?" Brax whispered softly into her ear, he smiled as she leant further into his arms, her body moulding into his.

Her cheeks turned crimson as she leant back out of his embrace to look at him. "But it so embarrassing!" she whined, nestling her head back into the crook of his neck.

Brax chuckled at her, "It's not embarrassing, and we were expressing our love for each other in an intimate way." He said, slowly convincing her that what they were doing was completely natural and not a huge deal to Heath or anyone else.

Charlie smiled at him, "That has to be the most unique and eloquent way you've ever described that." She said proudly,

"What can I say I'm a man of many talents." Brax said smugly, placing a soft kiss on her lips, slowly winding his hands around her waist, hoping that they could continue where they left off,

"You seriously thought I'd fall for that. Brax no, we are not having sex now, I'm going out now, because it will be a lot less embarrassing than facing Heath, Bianca, Casey and Ruby." Charlie said adamantly, kissing him one last time before removing herself from his embrace and beginning to get dressed.

…**.**

"Were they?" Casey cringed as he, Heath, Bianca and Ruby sat in the lounge, surrounding the computer, looking at cute baby products.

"Yep, yes they were." Heath replied curtly, his frown furrowing as he tried to rid of the image of Charlie and Brax together.

"Shouldn't we leave?" Ruby asked, looking nervously back down the corridor, half cringing and half wanting to leave her mum and dad alone, they never had enough time together, and she of all people wanted to let them have their own space. Every couple needs some time alone and every relative/friend or acquaintance should respect that. Most of all she wanted them to be happy. She'd never seen Charlie so loved up before and as much as she found it disgusting that her mum was still having sex, Charlie's happiness came first to her.

"No, no we shouldn't." Heath said quickly, Bianca glanced at Ruby, rubbing a tender hand on the teens shoulder,

"I wouldn't worry about it." She said softly, their conversation was cut short as the jingling of keys was heard and sandals clapped against the floor, Charlie entered the room, pretending to be oblivious to all of them,

"Mum where are you go-" Ruby yelled, sighing as Charlie slammed the door behind her in frustration.

"Well done Einstein, ever heard of knocking!" Brax's voice grunted through the kitchen, slapping Heath over the head as he walked past. He came to stand next to Ruby, his hand draped loosely around her waist as he kissed the top of her head softly in a father like manner,

Heath chuckled and turned to Brax, a grin on his face, "Well when you have a key to your own house, and your own house is supposedly empty-"

"Yeah alright shut up Heath." Brax snapped, rolling his eyes at his brother; normality soon returning in the household.

**Hopefully that was good! I kind of got into writing mode during these two weeks; I've found a spare few moments and have become engrossed with it! The next update will be next Friday as usual, remember to drop in a review! x**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi lovely readers,**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, hearing what you think puts a smile on my face! If you haven't done already, do check out my new story called 'Now You See Her'. x**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 41-You Hit the Nail on the Head **

**2 WEEKS LATER…**

As the light streamed through each miniscule gap in the curtains, Charlie stirred, rolling over to the other side of the bed she creased her brow as she felt around for Brax's warm body, only to find that the material she touched was freezing cold from his absence. She couldn't remember when this started to happen but lately it seemed to be a lot. Every single hour of the day they previously spent together had now gone down to a whimsical few minutes. She couldn't remember the last time they had woken up together. She couldn't remember the last time Brax hadn't been 'urgently called to the restaurant' early in the morning. It just seemed like a regular occurrence now. She didn't know what she was feeling around for, what she wanted was gone a few hours ago.

"Brax." She called softly, hoping that he was in the bathroom, only to be met by the unsettling sound of silence.

Sighing to herself she climbed out of bed and tugged on the stings of her dressing gown, pulling the satin material together. She slowly made her way down the hallway, hearing shouting coming from the kitchen. She stilled at the doorframe, rolling her eyes as Casey and Ruby were yet in another argument, completely oblivious to the fact she was stood amidst in the scene.

"Casey will you please just talk to me. Please." Ruby begged, pulling on the sleeves of Casey's shirt, Charlies' eyes widened as Casey pushed her off and stepped away from her.

"I've already told you, there is nothing to talk about!" He yelled back, thumping his fist down onto the hard work surface, making both Ruby and Charlie jump in shock. "I don't understand why you can't just listen to me."

"Because you're not making any sense!" Ruby yelled. Both of them stood intensely staring at each other before Casey shook his head and walked out of the house, the door feeling the full force of his anger. Charlie didn't say anything to Ruby as she walked towards her; she just pulled her body closer to her own and held her. Nothing could be said to make their situation better so there was no point in trying, Casey still refused to admit what had gone down in Juvie. He still refused to talk to Ruby about anything. That didn't bother her, what bothered her is that one-minute he'd be fine and all over her and the next he didn't want to know her. It was as though two people possessed the same body.

Charlie pulled away from Ruby and tucked a strand of hair behind her daughters' ear.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" She asked, gazing down at her daughters tear stained cheeks with worry.

Ruby shook her head "No" She whispered, "Like Casey said, there's nothing to talk about." She smiled sadly up at her mum before stepping completely out of her arms and wondering aimlessly to their room, leaving Charlie stood in the kitchen with her arms by her sides, she looked helplessly through the empty doorframe as Ruby's figure disappeared down the corridor. She shook her head as Bianca looked at her questioningly from the hall doorway.

"Any luck?" She asked Charlie, rubbing her small bump tenderly.

Charlie shook her head sadly, biting her lip in anxiety "No, nothing." They both peered their heads around the free standing wall that separated the kitchen from the lounge as the front door opened and the sound of keys clacked against the wall in frustration. They both looked sympathetically at Heath as he looked at them hopelessly, they'd been trying to talk to Casey about Juvie lately, Natalie had advised them to tackle the issue head on, but their efforts were going unrewarded,

"No luck this end either." Heath sighed, leaning his hands on the sofa and tipping it back harshly with frustration. The three of them looked between each other helplessly, neither of them knew what to do.

…**.**

Charlie smiled as she ran up the stairs to see Brax later that morning. Her heart lurched with butterflies as she saw him behind the bar; his firm look of concentration on his face as he tallied up the takings from the previous night.

"Hey Stranger." She said as she walked through the restaurant, sending him a warm smile. Brax immediately looked up and a well-established cheeky grin adorned his face at the sight of her.

"Hey you." He replied, stepping back from the bar as she ran round to where he was standing and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist,

"You know I reckon, this is the first time we have seen each other for ages, each day seems to be rolling by and we never see each other." Charlie said sadly as Brax placed her down on the bar and moved between her legs, his hands gently running up and down her thighs.

"I dunno about you but…I loved every second of it." He replied cheekily, laughing as a firm glare came upon Charlie's face.

"Oh is that how you're gonna play this?" She asked, grinning wildly as he moved ever closer to her,

"Yeah," he whispered huskily, his voice sending shivers rippling down her body,

"Yeah?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows at him teasingly,

He nodded his head in response, "Definitely." He finished, his lips millimetres away from hers as he spoke, she smiled at him briefly before sealing his lips in a warm and welcoming kiss. She moaned in relief as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, their lips connected furiously, both of them hungry for each other. After all absence does make the heart grown fonder. Brax smiled into the kiss as Charlie's hands crawled over of his skin and rested behind his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to her.

Charlie closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Brax ran a path of kisses down her neck, slowly torturing her, "Mmm, I could do with some more of this lately." She groaned as he pulled away and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, "What time do you finish tonight?"She asked, her fingers gently playing with the buttons on his dark shirt.

"I'm here 'til closing" Brax said disappointedly, her demeanour changed instantly as a look of hurt clouded in her eyes,

"No." She muttered, hoping he'd just say he was joking, when he didn't and just dropped his head down to gaze at the floor she shook her head angrily at him, "No, no way!" She jumped down from the bar and ran her fingers through her hair, all she wanted was one night with him, nothing ever seemed to go their way anymore. She immediately jumped down from the bar and began to walk out of the restaurant only stopping when she heard him call her name

"Charlie-" She turned around swiftly and glared at him furiously before intervening,

"No you're the one who's always saying we never get enough time together and you wonder why?" She screamed, her right hand outstretched and pointing at him accusingly.

Brax scoffed and shook his head at her, confused as to why she was being so unreasonable. "Charlie I have a business to run! This is my life."

Charlie drew in a sharp breath and looked at him in disbelief, poking her tongue into the side of her cheek in an attempt to refrain her anger "Yeah you hit the nail on the head there Brax…you're whole life with no room for me in it…" She said sadly, fresh tears clouding her vision. He went to step towards her, only for her to take two steps back.

"Charlie I didn't say that-"

"No you didn't have to!" She yelled, cutting him off again. They stood metres apart, the only noise in the restaurant being their heavy breathing. Charlie gave him one last look before wiping her tears away and fleeing the restaurant.

…

Charlie sat staring blissfully out onto the horizon. She seemed to fail to register the tears that trickled down her cheeks and dripped one by one onto her legs as she hugged them close to her body. She knew things had been difficult lately. There had been no spare few hours for her and Brax to spend time together, all the hours seemed to roll into one continuous spiral beyond her recognition.

The list of worries plagued her mind, usually she'd find the beach calmed her, there was something about the ocean, the way it sweeps the shore, and it was as though it miraculously swept her fears and troubles with it. But not today, her doubts weighed heavily on her mind and no amount of wide-open sea could fix it. Something inside her was willing her to keep going, but her head was telling her this wasn't enough anymore. She felt as though she was always his second best.

Natalie stood for a moment as she walked along the beach, her eyes settling on Charlie's lone figure amidst the sand banks, her face had an unrecognisable sadness to it, her body looked frail and sunken. She glanced towards Charlie's train of sight, the horizon. Turning back to her she examined the situation before deciding to approach her.

"Anyone sitting here?" Natalie asked; she gained a brief look from Charlie who shook her head faintly before resuming her previous position.

Taking a seat next to her, Natalie tucked her legs up to her chest, in the exact same manner Charlie had. She peered at her, awaiting a response, but she only gained silence "You wanna tell me what's up?"

"Nothing, nothings up." Charlie replied flatly, her gaze never once tearing from the ocean. She failed to gain any expression in her voice as she spoke.

Natalie sighed before turning to her again, only to witness a lone tear slowly trickling down her cheek and joining a clustered puddle of salty tearstains on Charlie's leg. "You sure about that? Doesn't look that way to me."

"I'm fine, seriously."

"Well those tears say otherwise." Natalie said, glancing around, as she gained no response from Charlie "Bad day?" She persisted, at her words Charlie instantly broke down in tears, sobbing her heart out as she clutched at the necklace Brax had given her. She felt like she'd already lost him, "Hey, hey no more tears…you wanna talk?"

Charlie sniffled back her tears so that she could speak "You asking as a councillor or a friend?"

"Friend, that's if you want me to be?" Natalie watched as Charlie nodded her head slowly, her glance fell to Charlie's hands as she fidgeted with them uncomfortably.

Charlie clasped her hand over her mouth as fresh tears emerged from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks as she turned to Natalie desperately, "I just feel like everything's going wrong-with Brax and-"

"And what?" Natalie asked soothingly

"I just feel like everything is slowly falling apart." Charlie said exasperatingly running her fingers through her hair.

"Everything seemed fine yesterday." Natalie said; confused as to what could have changed in the past 24 hours.

Charlie shook her head and wiped back some of the tears that had stayed on her cheeks, softly making tracks down her cheekbones. "Nup, no…there just seems to be no time for the two of us anymore. Someone or something else is always more important. I just want one day, with no interruptions, no one to bother us." She said tearfully, shaking her head at how unrealistic that plan sounded at that point in time.

"Have you told Brax?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head timidly before turning to face Natalie "I would but I haven't been seeing him much lately. Ironic, we're under the same roof and we can't get a minute to spare." She muttered sadly, "It was so much easier when no one knew about us…everyday there would be hours to spare when it would be just the two of us. Now, now the spark just seems to have gone and I feel like an old housewife who's just an accessory on his arm." Charlie muttered, taking a hand full of sand in her palm, she watched as it slipped through her fingers, getting lost in the depth of sand grains strewn across the beach, like her relationship with Brax, they were getting lost in amongst everything else around them.

Natalie scoffed, "That's not true Charlie,"

Charlie shook her head at Natalie before finding her voice again "Uh, I'm sorry I shouldn't be dumping my problems on you."

"Hey, its fine, like I said, I'm here as a friend." Natalie smiled comfortingly before foraging through her bag and retrieving a packet of tissues and handing one to Charlie, "Here, dry your eyes, you almost look like my gothic friend in high school." She chuckled, referring the amount of black mascara smudged amongst Charlies tear stained cheeks.

Charlie chuckled, taking the tissue from Natalie, "Thanks."

"You are most certainly welcome." Natalie laughed, both of them giggling together before they regained their breath again, "But um, I think you need to talk to Brax, you'll probably find he's feeling exactly the same way as you. But fighting isn't gonna solve your problems, if anything it'll tear you apart even more." Charlie nodded and smiled weakly at her as they both sat on the sand dune looking out to the sea. She never thought she would but she'd found a friend in Natalie.

…**.**

Brax sighed as he heard footsteps sound up the stairs to the restaurant, had he had the energy he would have turned to see who, but right now his main focus was the empty shot in front of him.

"Well I have to say princess, aren't you a sight for sore eyes this afternoon" Heath teased, slapping Brax on the back of his neck as he walked behind the bar and poured himself a shot of bourbon, "You alright mate?" He asked, it was a stupid question to ask really, he watched as Brax didn't respond, to no surprise he just stared into the empty crystal shot glass in front of him, and next to it stood a half empty bottle of Brax's good friend the bourbon.

Brax contemplated how to answer for a moment before shrugging his shoulders "Yep." He replied curtly, pouring himself another bourbon, he told himself he wouldn't drink, but he found himself savouring the burning feeling as it trundled down the back of his throat

"Well it doesn't look that way." Heath said, Brax just shrugged his shoulders again

"Well observed Heath." Brax grunted before pouring himself another glass and downing it in one. The bottle was fast emptying, scientifically speaking Brax should be full, but he still felt just as empty as he had earlier when she'd said You're whole life and no room for me in it. Did she really mean that? Had he really made her feel that unloved? Surely not because right now he felt hollow without her comfort, without knowing he had her love. He had a Charlie shaped hole in his heart and he was trying to fill it with bourbon. But it didn't work, it just burnt down his throat right to the hole, singing the edges and making it more unbearable every minute. He didn't know why he hadn't gone after her, but he found himself rooted to the spot at her words. Right now he felt so helpless against his emotions, so naïve for loving her so much it hurt to watch her leave the room. It wasn't a feeling Brax was unfamiliar to, he'd felt a similar thing when she was in a coma, he'd felt it when he thought she'd left summer bay, and he felt it now, and each time he found himself just as helpless as the time before.

And just as the time before he'd found everyone else's presence uncomforting, everyone apart from hers. But then you would if you had Charlie's presence to compare against.

"You really think you should be drinking tha-"

Brax sighed and glared at Heath as he slammed the glass on the rock solid surface, "I haven't had much Heath I just…" Brax waved his hand to indicate he wasn't going to continue, there was no point, talking never helped, people should know that by now.

"So I take it you and Buckton had an argument?"

Brax scoffed and clapped at his brother through pained eyes "You don't say."

"Well is she alright?" Heath asked leaning against the bar surface as he looked at his stupid wasted idiot of a brother.

Brax shook his head nonchalantly, "I think- I don't know"

Heath sighed before taking the bourbon away from Brax "Right well what about you?"

"What do you reckon?" Brax sighed, rubbing his hands in a sweeping motion across the table, Heath nodded considerately before being jumped out of his skin as Brax suddenly tossed the glass across the room, sending it shattering into the wall "I KEEP STUFFING UP!" He yelled, his nostrils flaring in anger as he walked over to the wall and leaning it against it with his hands "I keep stuffing up and I don't know what to do Heath, I don't know how to fix things!" He yelled, punching the wall in frustration, Heath stood in shock and worry as Brax's knuckles bled through deep cuts, yet it didn't seem to faze him, his hurt and anger was overpowering his body to such an extent that he didn't seem to register things anymore.

"I can't do anything Heath-it's like every time I try and make things better it gets worse. You know this past fortnight the only time we've found together is the night of the barbeque and even that got cut short." Brax said hopelessly looking at his brother in desperation for answers that Heath didn't have, "After everything we've been through I feel like I'm losing her to something petty like this!" Brax sighed in exasperation as he slumped into one of the booths with his head in his hands.

Heath anxiously approached him, edging his way into the free chair next to him.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

The boys had been talking for half an hour, surprisingly, Brax and Heath had done a lot of talking lately, and both of them were scared, worried, and anxious of what their futures held. Love wasn't something the Braxton's were used to…neither of them knew how exactly was the right way of going about it. Heath was surprised by Brax's revelation of what he had been planning on asking Charlie, only for them to go and have their blue this morning.

Heath nodded as Brax finished explaining, his swollen hand still sweeping the table surface anxiously, "Well then there is one thing you could do-" Heath started, only to be cut off as the sound of footsteps clattered up the stairs,

"We're closed!" Brax bellowed, not bothering who it was, anytime you wanted to talk in this town, somebody wanted to intrude on your privacy.

"Jeez what happened to the hand?" Brax and Heath looked up as Natalie stood over them worried as she stared at Brax's hand.

"Well incredible hulk over there thinks hitting a wall out of frustration isn't gonna hurt." Heath smirked as Brax shook his head at him.

"Well I hate to break it to you but hitting a wall isn't gonna fix your problems." Natalie chuckled as she flipped one of the chairs over from the tabletops and sat opposite Heath and Brax.

"Figured that one out, I'm one step ahead of you councillor." Brax grunted, wincing as he clenched and unclenched his hand.

Natalie drew in a sharp breath before speaking "Actually, I think I'm one step ahead of you" She grimaced, fiddling with her hands on the table in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Brax asked, squinting at her through confused eyes.

"Well I just saw Charlie on the beach, she seemed pretty upset." Natalie explained, watching Brax sympathetically as he rubbed is eyes with his hands and ran his hands over his hair in desperation,

"Just tell her mate, go and I'll sort out things here." Heath assured him, giving him a slap on the back for encouragement,

"You sure?" Brax asked, already beginning to walk towards the exit, he nodded at Heath as he put his thumbs up to him

"Go for it." Heath said, "You know, everything will be alright." He said, peering at Brax who stood in the doorway

"Yeah I know…it has to be." Brax said nervously, trying to convince himself more than anyone else that things would sort themselves out once he found Charlie.

…

Brax sighed as he looked through the front window to see Charlie sitting on her own on the couch, with her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes were empty and vacant, just staring at the pale duck egg blue wall in front of her. No emotion was shown from her, not even a sob. Tears just ran down her cheeks, as if they were part of her natural composure. Shaking his head to himself, Brax moved to the door, turning the knob and opening it. She refused to turn around at the new presence in the room. As if she hadn't even registered she had company. Before he even took another step towards her he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of her voice,

"What are you doing here Brax?" She asked nonchalantly,

"I had to come and see y-"

"I thought you had a business to run?" Charlie interrupted, shaking her head as a tear ran down her cheek. She refused to even look at him.

"Charlie, please-" Brax begged,

Charlie scoffed and snapped her head round to face him, "Please what Brax? Say that everything is ok? Tell you what you want to hear so then you can go back to the restaurant again?" She asked; glaring at him as he stood rooted to the spot.

Brax nodded his head at her words and slumped down in front of her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them tightly "I hate seeing you like this Charlie,"

She instantly snatched her hands out of his grasp and leant back into the couch, so that she was out of his arms length "Well whose fault is that?" She hissed, vigorously wiping away her tears in frustration, she shook her head as she snapped at him, the look on his face was sincere and apologetic, she knew he hadn't meant to upset her in any way, "I'm sorry." She muttered, reaching forwards and taking his hand back, gently stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

"Nah, nup don't apologize, I just hate seeing you hurt like this and knowing that I've caused it." Brax said, taking her hand up to his lips and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles, looking back up at her, his face only saddened more as a fresh stream of tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"What have I done wrong Brax?" Charlie whispered exasperatingly "I don't know what I've done that's so bad that you never want to spend time with me anymore!"

"Charlie that's not true," Brax pleaded, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as he turned her back to face him. Shaking his head he stood up and held his hands out to her "Come on."

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

Brax chuckled at the puzzled look plastered over her face, "Come on, we're going out." Brax said, pulling her up and into his arms,

"No Brax, I don't know…" Charlie whined, resisting against him as he tugged on her hands,

Brax chuckled at her as she held her stance, refusing to succumb to his gentle pull as he tried to pull her to the door, "Come on, I've had this planned for a while now anyway so we were always gonna be going out this afternoon whether you like it or not." He smiled as she bit her lip and rolled her eyes at him, before pushing him out of the door, her following behind him.

…

Charlie smiled as her and Brax drove up the empty dirt track, no cars had passed them for the past 20 minutes, they were in complete and utter solitude, no phone signal, no humanity, just them and the wide-open road that lay ahead of them. She felt Brax squeeze her thigh gently; turning to him she matched his smile and leant over, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. She sat up and watched eagerly as the cliff tops unfolded around them and Brax brought the car to a standstill.

"What is this?" She asked as Brax walked around to her side of the car and helped her out, taking her hand in his he brought her to one of the little grassy mounds.

"Well I thought, considering we haven't had a lot of time together lately we could have a picnic…just the two of us." Brax smiled, he chuckled as she still looked at him, her eyebrows raised. Letting go of her hand he ran down the other side of the little grassy hill, bending down to pick up a woven picnic basket and blanket. "Ta da!" He grinned holding the basket up in the air, his smile faltered as Charlie's bottom lip quivered and she brought her hands up to her eyes "You hate it don't you?" He sighed, placing the picnic basket back on the ground and taking her hands back in his, tilting her chin up to face him,

"No, no its perfect, really, really perfect." Charlie nodded, placing her hands on his cheeks and planting a tender kiss on his lips.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"You've hardly eaten anything." Brax said, staring at Charlie's full plate as she played around with the strawberries that lay on her plate as they leant back on the cushions.

"I've just been distracted by the view." Charlie replied softly, placing her hands gently on his knee,

Brax sighed and shook his head "Don't shut me out Charlie."

"No, no that's not what I'm doing." Charlie muttered, knowing he'd see straight through her lie.

Brax sighed, he knew when she was lying, she would refuse to make eye contact and her voice would gain an uncertain tone as she spoke, his gaze remained fixated on her, hoping that she would turn to look at him, but she didn't, her eyes focused on the sea out of the horizon by the cliffs.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Brax peered at her, hoping for some sort of reaction. He placed his hand over his as it still rested on his leg, he instantly shuffled closer to her as he saw her eyes instantly cloud up with tears "Hey, hey, don't cry, don't cry." Pulling her body closer to him, he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head, gently stroking her hair as she gripped onto the front of his shirt

"God I'm being such an idiot." Charlie mumbled, leaning forwards out of Brax's embrace and wiping her eyes, she couldn't help but smile softly as she felt Brax's hands rubbing her back and his lips come into contact with her shoulder blade.

"No, Charlie, you're not…now come on, talk to me." He murmured as he kissed along the back of her shoulder blade,

Sighing she leaned back into him and tilted her head to look at him. "I just feel like we're being pulled apart Brax, by everyone and everything around us." She muttered tearfully.

"No Charlie-" Brax sighed, bringing his hand up to her cheek as a fresh tear tumbled down

Charlie shook her head and held onto his hand, movng it away from her cheek and entwining their fingers in her lap. "Tell me when we last had a whole day together…" She peered at him curiously,

Brax sighed and shook his head "I…I can't-"

"You can't remember?" Charlie nodded in agreement "Well that makes two of us." She muttered, turning to face him again "We should be dealing with things together Brax but instead we're pushing each other further apart, you have Casey to worry about, I have-"

"Is that what this is about? Casey." Brax asked, cradling her cheek with his free hand, he couldn't bare to see the tears roll down her cheeks and not do anything to make it stop. He couldn't do anything to restrain himself from touching her; it was the mere comfort of her skin underneath his finger tips that brought him comfort during one of their heart felt conversations.

Charlie chuckled at his assumptions and shook her head "No, no of course he's gonna come first Brax-"

Brax shook his head and brought his gaze up to her eyes "No Charlie, you come first. Ok? You." He said, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes as their foreheads pressed up against each other, their noses touching and nuzzling past one and other,

"I just feel so alone lately without you." She whispered softly as Brax brought his hand to the back of her neck, his lips only millimetres away from hers; she gently wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently kissed the tip of her nose and her forehead, his kisses lingering for longer than necessary.

"Hey, I'm here I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere…at least I hope not." Brax chuckled, tucking a stray hair of hers behind her ear,

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked, pulling away from him slightly

Brax chuckled at her as she looked at him dumbfounded "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking." Brax said, pursing his lips together "I know we've had our ups and downs but um… I've made a decision." Brax declared,

"I love you. Ok I love you so much," he said, pulling her closer to him and holding her tightly, she smiled softly as she felt him place a reassuring kiss on her lips. "And I don't want to have to spend another day without you and I'd like to think you feel the same way…" Brax trailed off, he sucked in a deep breath, there was something about Charlie Buckton that always seemed to evoke a softer side to him.

"Brax where is this going?" Charlie giggled as he held onto her hand tightly,

Brax rolled his eyes at her impatience "Wait just be patient." He grinned before carrying on "I wanna wake up with you each morning and I wanna make breakfast for you each morning, have a bath together each night, fall asleep with you each night and not trawl into bed half an hour later after a long chat with Heath about his problems,"

Charlie nodded her head, biting her lip as she looked at the small smile on his face, "Are you gonna tell me?"

Brax chukled and gently brought his hand up to her cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb, "What I'm trying to say is…let's get a place of our own. Me, you, possibly Rubes and Case." He peered at her trying to predict what her response would be.

Charlie smiled and nodded her head furiously, wrapping her arms tightly around him "Are you serious? For real?" She asked, grinning as he nodded his head, their smiles both matching each other's.

"If you want to-you want to right?" Brax asked, Charlie laughed and nodded her head at him, she leaned in closer to him and took his face in her hands pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. She broke away only for Brax to pull her back in for another soft kiss, Brax grinned as Charlie crawled on top of him and kissed him back furiously, her hands roaming through his hair. She smiled as his hands trailed down her back to support her bum, his touch setting her skin on fire. This was the alone time she used to remember. These were the times they had to look forward to.

**Woo! That ended on happy Chax, yay! Hope you all enjoyed that one, let me know your thoughts!**

**P.S: * Spoiler * there is some big and exciting things coming up that I have prepared for Chax x**

.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi Again!**

**Thank you for all the reviews makes me smile! Enjoy!**

**To all the fans of my new story I have updated that as well tonight x**

**Chapter 42-Flee the nest**

**CHARLIE POV…**

I sighed and stretched out, groaning as all my muscles from last night relieved themselves of the ache. I rolled over in Brax's grasp and smiled as I saw him still sleeping gently, his breathing heavy and regular. Raising my hand gently I brought it up to his cheek, gently rubbing my thumb along the thick bone of his jaw, I leant forward and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before climbing out of bed as quietly as humanly possible and tucking the blankets over him more. The wind whipped its way through the window, flapping the curtains and creating patterns with the sun on our bed. Deciding to let Brax sleep more I pulled the window to, gently clicking it shut and straightened out the curtains so the room was in a semi darkness, happy I hadn't woke him up I tugged my dressing gown off of the door handle before making my way into the eerily quiet kitchen.

The clock read 8:00am, which gave me 40 minutes before I knew Brax would be awake. The guy's like clockwork never sleeps after 8:40, if he does he's either ill or I did a pretty good job the night before.

Rummaging through the cupboards I grinned as I pulled out the dusty cook book from the back of the shelf, smiling as I saw mum's handwriting scrawled across the front. Lately I'd found myself drawn to the boxes Morag gave me. I found the strength to rummage through one but the others I'd left for Rubes. She was better at that stuff than me. She was stronger than I was.

"Come on then mum lets see what you got for me," I muttered to myself as I flicked through the pages. Believe it or not, every family meal was in this book. Right down to cooking cheese on toast. She wrote it so I could take it with me when I left home, that way, she hoped, I could never go wrong in the kitchen…

"Sausages, baked beans…" I muttered, reading aloud the pages as I went through "Bacon! Bacon and eggs." I smiled as I found the page. Yes I needed to know how to cook bacon and eggs, and no, I am not ashamed.

**BRAX POV…..**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to find light streaming through a small, sleek gap in the curtain. The windows were pulled through so the curtains only wavered in the winter breeze. Rubbing my eyes I looked over to stare at the neon green clock reading 8:30am. I was tempted to go back to sleep, I was still pretty worn down from last night, another hour wouldn't hurt; I rolled over, expecting Charlie to still be sleeping, her cute little body still close to mine. Instead I was met with an empty spot and a cold bed. I groaned and took one of her pillows, holding it close to me. It was strange and I don't know how to explain it but trying to sleep without Charlie was hell. She is my comfort zone, having her to hold gives me a sense of meaning and belonging, going to sleep without her there just doesn't feel right, as tiny as she may be she has a huge, comforting presence.

I sat up as the door creaked open, smiling as Charlie entered with a tray with two plates on, laden with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and two glasses of juice.

"I thought you'd done a runner aye?" I smirked as she grinned at me, placing the tray down in the middle of the bedside table.

**CHARLIE POV….**

"Not in a million years," I grinned, crawling up the bed and placing my hands on either side of Brax's body, I smiled as he brushed his lips past mine before meeting her lips in an electric kiss, I pulled away as the need for air became too strong, Brax sat up so that I was sitting on his laps, my legs still straddling his waist,

"If anything Braxton you'd be the one doing a runner, you don't know what you're letting yourself in for, I might just be too much to handle, you and me in a house on our owns…" I joked, my hands crawling up his chest and looping around his neck,

"Now why would I do that?" brax teased, furrowing his brows and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, coming to rest at the small of my back, his thumbs gently stroking the soft silk of the material "I get to wake up with my beautiful," He kissed my forehead gently "Sexy," he lowers his lips to mine, "desirable," he chuckled, moving my hair from my shoulder blade and planting a kiss on it gently before moving to my neck I moaned gently and tilted my head for him "Captivating woman like you Charlie Buckton?" Brax asked smiling as he cupped my cheek in one hand and pulled me closer to him, our lips meeting in the gentlest, most loving of kisses.

"Not that I'm gonna complain but um...what's all this." He asked, gesturing to all of the food on the bedroom side, I smiled and handed him his plate and cutlery, placing his drink on the side,

"It's my way of saying I love you." I grinned "And of course give you and experience of my proper cooking before we move in together properly," I smiled as he leant forward and pecked my cheek lightly before cutting a piece of bacon and scooping it into his mouth, he nodded his head in approval,

"Well if this is how you're gonna say it then you can say it every morning for the rest of your life." He winked; his dimples on full display, chuckling as I mock punched him with my fist and shook my head at him,

"I actually got a cook book out for that!" I defended myself

Brax chuckled in amusement, "Bacon and eggs Charlie really, I thought even your cooking abilities could stretch that far." He raised his eye brows at me, laughing as I glared at him mockingly, soon enough I found myself lost in his eyes as we stared at each other, it was one of those times when I realised that everything about him made me love him, I blushed as he bit his lip at me and held his hand out, I took it and shuffled into his grasp, my head resting gently on his shoulder as we continued to eat our surprisingly delightful breakfast. Even the way he held me to him made me love him more than I ever thought I could love someone. Sometimes the one thing you are looking for, happiness, or love, is the one thing you can't see until it hits you in the face and it's in front of you, it will surprise you, but it will be the most amazing thing that's ever happened to you, that kind of love comes but once in a life time.

…**..**

"Wow you two look loved up this morning!" Ruby chirped, as she grabbed the milk out from the fridge, smiling widely at Charlie and Brax as they tumbled into the room hand in hand, their matching grins not able to get any wider even if they tried. Casey smiled curiously, no one in the house had heard a peep from Charlie and Brax since yesterday morning when they were arguing, no one had heard them come into the house late last night, although unknown to them, Charlie and Brax had snuck in through the back window to avoid the rest of the household.

Charlie smiled and looked at Brax for a slight reassurance, she bit her lip and turned back to them, her grin only growing wider as Brax's hands settled on her hips before his chin rested on her shoulder and his arms moved around her body, pulling her closer to him so that her cute butt was pressing into him. "Yeah we have something to tell you guys actually," Charlie said shyly, smiling at Ruby who now looked just as curious as Casey.

"You do?" Casey asked, earning a keen nod from Brax.

"We do indeed," he grinned, raising his eyebrows at Charlie expectantly, "Um…We have decided to get our own place." She smiled, looking at Ruby and Casey expectantly,

"Your own place?" Casey asked, raising his eyebrows at their unexpected decision.

Brax nodded, kissing the back of Charlies head gently "Yeah you know flee the nest, even though this is technically our house, but! We thought it was about time we had our own space," Brax laughed as Charlie giggled at his comment, turning around in his arms to face him and kissed his lips softly

"Umm, ew, no displays of affection please," Ruby coughed, laughing as Charlie and Brax turned to face her, Charlie leaning back red faced into Brax's arms.

"Awh I'm so happy for you mum!" Ruby exclaimed, running forward and embracing Charlie in her arms

Charlie smiled widely, clinging on tightly to her daughter who was almost strangling her in her arms, "And of course, if you guys want to then there may just be a wee bit of space for you," Charlie said, watching as Ruby's face lit up even more and she looked expectantly at Casey,

"That'd be great wouldn't it Case?" She smiled, watching as Casey nodded his head vaguely,

"Yeah, umm...you can move in." He grunted, smiling briefly as he trundled past, his feet scuffing the floor as he headed down the corridor in silence, Charlie watched as Brax looked after his brother, his hands on his hips and his brows furrowed as Casey disappeared down the hall,

"Is he ok?" Brax frowned, throwing is thumb over his shoulder and gesturing back to Casey,

"Yeah, me he's great, just fantastic." Ruby scowled, shaking her head at the doorway Casey exited before pacing up the room and into the kitchen.

Charlie threw a concerned glance at Brax as Ruby dropped the plates from the kitchen side into the sink and gathered up her sandals from the floor, "Ruby, talk to me-"

Ruby paused and stared at her mother for a split second before marching towards the front door and bolting it open wide with the full force of her anger "I don't have time right now, I'm going out." Ruby spoke sternly, her gaze remaining firmly on Charlie and Brax, her nostrils slightly flared and a resistant tear brimming on the curves of her bottom lashes

"Rubes-"

Ruby looked at her, her eyes livid with anger "Charlie, just drop it ok. Drop it. Now I'm happy for you I really am, but not everyone is on cloud nine, got it?" She cried, looking at Charlie and Brax through misty eyes, clouded with tears. She snapped her gaze away from Charlie and towards the door before fleeing the house as far as her feet could carry her.

"Ru-" Charlie stopped as the door slammed shut, the frame rattling at the harsh force and the atmosphere left in the house fragile and vulnerable.

"Baby don't worry about it, I think its just stress with Casey." Brax said, rubbing Charlie's back, he frowned as a loose tear trickled down her cheek and Charlie faced the floor, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, there was a fragility about her that Brax instantly recognized,

"Hey, hey… What are these for?" he asked, rubbing her arms up and down softly with his large hands. He placed the pad of his thumb underneath her chin, tilting her head up so that she was looking at him, she shuffled forwards and leant her forehead against his shoulder, her arms wrapping underneath his arms as he held her tightly in his warm arms.

"She called me Charlie." Charlie whispered against his shoulder, Brax closed his eyes as she said it and pulled back from her, lowering his head down to her level,

"Hey, hey she didn't mean it-she's just got a lot going on at the moment." He soothed, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks like a stream. Charlie nodded hopelessly,

"Yeah, and she doesn't want to talk to me about any of it. I'm her mum Brax and I feel useless." She cried softly, burying her head into his shoulder again.

…

Ruby sat nest to her unborn brother or sisters grave, her eyes unblinking and staring at the picturesque tragedy that lay before her eyes. It confirmed how she was feeling, it confirmed her thoughts, yet it gave her no source of comfort of solace. Her eyes just remained fixed on the blossom tree, the petals now falling one by one in the winter weather, lying in a pool around her feet. The patterns of their fallings matched her cascading tears that collided into one on the planes of her cheeks, each one slowly dripping off of her chin. Finally she parted her lips, finding her weak voice, "What am I meant to do? Everyone's getting on with their lives and I have no one there. I feel so alone." She croaked, her emotions grabbing the best of her as her fingers trailed along the engraved plaque, she sat silently, breathing shallow and soft.

"You can sit, you know that." She said to Brax, although she didn't turn to face him, her gaze fixated on the view ahead of her, "I knew you were there, you just have that kind of presence,"

"I don't know whether that's good or bad." Brax spoke quietly as he sat down next to her. As he usually did by his child's grave he held his hands hung over his knees, his emotions at mercy. Before he even moved his arm around Ruby he felt her head in his shoulder, both of them sat in a content silence

"Well if you don't want someone to know you're there, maybe not so good, but otherwise, I'd say it's a good thing…" Ruby piped up, replying to Brax's last comment, a slight smile slipped onto her face as Brax entwined his hand with hers on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"In a non creepy way I've been watching you sit here for 15 minutes now Rubes. I'm not an idiot." Brax sighed, trying to catch her gaze, but she didn't look at him, she just looked out to sea.

"Brax, you could be a lot of things but not creepy." Ruby laughed, finally turning to face him,

Brax chuckled before toughing her chin with the inside of his thumb, getting her to look at him again, "Look, Rube's I know you said you were ok, but I kinda figured you weren't so…"

"Well it seems you know me better than most people then." She laughed, although tears, clouded her eyes,

"So um, you gonna tell me what's up?" Brax asked, looking at her optimistically,

Ruby shook her head and sighed, resting her chin on her knees as she tucked her legs up to her chest. "Before you lecture me I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at her but I can't deal with everything Brax, I can't." she said, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Well it would help if you told me what was happening in your life Rubes, everyone's there for you, you've just gotta let them in." he encouraged her,

"I know ok, I know." She nodded understandingly, turning to face him briefly, "Everything with Casey at the moment is so stressful. And I feel like I'm on my own with it all, like I have to put on this happy face for everyone else when inside I'm-"

"Drowning." Brax finished, Ruby turned quickly to face him again,

"Yep." She nodded, wondering how he knew what she was feeling, "I feel like everyone else is getting on with their lives Brax. You're with Mum; Heath's with Bianca. Heck even Casey's getting on with his, it just doesn't include me in it." She sniffed, almost in an inaudible voice,

"Rubes, sooner or later, Casey will realize what's good for him," Brax said certainly, giving her knee a gentle squeeze,

She scoffed and shook her head "You say that like it's gonna happen, like I have something solid to believe in." she said hopelessly,

"Yeah and it will happen, you can't give up on him." Brax nodded, Ruby sighed and turned to him,

"What and you think I have?" she exclaimed in disbelief "Brax I'm sick and tired of waiting when I don't know what it is I'm waiting for anymore." She muttered,

"You've just gotta trust that Nat and the other people around him will help him pull through."

"But trust isn't going to fix mine and Casey's problems is it?" she asked rhetorically, Brax sighed and shook his head in defeat,

"No but it gives you something to hold onto when you cry and trust me a pillow doesn't have the same effect." He said knowingly, referring to the times when his and Charlie's relationship got tough.

"All my life I've put trust in other people Brax, I trusted my granddad, he died, I trusted my dad when he said he was a good person, he wasn't." she said in a high pitched voice as tears created tracks down her cheeks, she watched as Brax's face tensed at the mention of her dad,

"We're not that different Rubes." Brax said, as he thought of all the people who had let him down, whom he'd trusted and who had failed him.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

Brax nodded, "Yep, but you know the one thing that gets me through the day?" she shook her head, "The look on Charlie's face when she looks at me, and I know that someone loves me. And that for me is more than enough." He smiled, thinking about her "She loves you too Rubes, and so do I. You just remember that no matter what you have your mum…and you have me." Brax said, nudging her slightly as she smiled gratefully at him, "I tell you what, you let your mum in, and tell her what's going on. You keep trying with Casey, and every once in a while when you feel like you need a bit of you time we can come and sit here or watch movies in the new house. Whatever you like." He said,

Ruby looked up at him hopefully, "You're sure about me moving in with you guys, I mean don't you want some space to yourselves?" she asked,

"Well when I've had enough of ya I'll ship you over to Heath and Bianca, how about that?" Brax chuckled, smiling as Ruby leant her head on his shoulder,

"Dad?"

"Yup." Brax replied, turning to face her,

"Thank you." She said happily

"You don't have to thank me Rubes, it's my job to look after ya." Brax smiled, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

…**..**

Charlie looked up from washing the kitchen surfaces as Casey entered the kitchen and cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry Charlie- about before-"

Charlie shook her head and broke him off before he could finish, "Casey, stop. Its fine ok, you have nothing to be sorry for." She said confidently,

"No I do. You and Brax deserve to be happy Charlie, I'm not gonna get in the way of that." He said compassionately, Charlie stopped and dropped the clothe into the bowl of soapy water before turning to face Casey completely,

"Casey all we want is for you to be happy, for all of us to be happy. So whatever it is that your not telling us, you've gotta start believing that it will sort itself out. You've gotta start believing in yourself." She said softly, trying to catch his eye sight as he hung his head down and nodded to himself,

"Yeah well what if that's not enough?" he asked, tilting his head up slightly and raising his eyebrows, "All the time I believe in something, it doesn't work out." He sighed, leaning back onto the work surface and hanging his head back in despair,

"Casey that's not true-"

Casey chuckled sarcastically and shook his head, "It is Charlie. My dad's in jail, mum's barely there- I believed that me and Rubes would work out and I manage to stuff that up, and I still have juvie hanging over me." He sighed hopelessly,

"Well it would help if we knew what was going on?" Charlie asked optimistically,

Casey shook his head, "No Charlie, No. I want you and Brax to be happy. I'm not gonna burden you both with my problems." He said throwing her a sympathetic smile as he began to walk towards the door,

"You ok?" she called after him, following him into the living area and leaning on the sofa as she watched him slip on his sandals and grab his surfboard, he nodded confidently and opened the door,

"I'm going to go for a surf." He told her, stopping in the doorway as Heath and Bianca pilled through hand in hand, new scan pictures in their hands, he smiled at the pair of them before walking down the drive, leaving Charlie looking worriedly behind him.

"You know we thought you two had decided on moonlight camping last night." Bianca chuckled as Charlie closed the door,

"Yeah and then we figured out when we went to bed…you definitely weren't moonlight camping." Heath said cheekily, Charlie laughed and slapped the back of his head lightheartedly,

"Annnnd…I hear somebody's got some news to share!" Bianca screamed, looking at Charlie expectantly,

"We're moving out!" Charlie squealed,

"I'm so happy for you." Bianca said sincerely, engulfing her friend in a huge hug,  
"Hang on a minute you already knew didn't you?" Charlie asked Heath as he sat there like this wasn't news to him,

"No." he lied, darting his eyes across the room as Charlie and Bianca looked at him curiously, he held his hands up in surrender and nodded, "I may have been in on the plan…just a little bit, a little smidge ok." He said, holding his fingers up millimeters apart, "I was sworn to secrecy!" he defended as Bianca raised her eyebrows at him, wondering why he didn't tell her,

"So um, when does the house hunting start?" Bianca asked eagerly,

"Well, I thought you could help me do a little searching." Charlie asked hopefully, frowning as Brax walked through the door, kissing her forehead gently

"Ah no you don't." he told her as he walked past and grabbed two beers out of the fridge and chucked one to Heath. Brax chuckled as Charlie raised her eyebrows at him, demanding an explanation, "We already have a house, which you will see tomorrow." He said, tugging on her hand gently and pulling her towards him, kissing her lips gently, Charlie sighed and pulled back,

"Brax-"

Brax shook his head and cut her off, "Nup, no arguing."he said firmly, grinning as she pouted at him, her puppy dog eyes looking pleadingly at him, "I will drive you to see it tomorrow." He promised, he laughed as Charlie crossed her arms and flicked her hair over her shoulder,

"What if I refuse? Maybe I want a say in this house buying." She said, putting her foot down and looking expectantly at him, Brax sighed and picked up the phone,

"Well alright then I'll just pull out of the sale if you don't wanna see it-"

Charlie jumped forwards and tore the phone from his hands, shaking her head at him,"No, no I never said that!" she squealed, hugging the phone close to her chest, "I'll want to see it." She said, smiling at him, Brax chuckled and nodded,

"I promise, you'll love it." He smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss her once more.

**4 HOURS LATER….**

"Mum?" Ruby asked as she walked through the door later that evening after Brax gave her dinner at Angelo's.

"Hey Rubes," Charlie said as she looked up from the magazine she was reading, She pursed her lips as Ruby looked at her solemnly, "You ok?"

"Can I sit?" Ruby asked,

"Yeah sure sweetie." Charlie said, curling her legs underneath her to clear a space on the couch. "You gonna tell me what that was about earlier?" Charlie asked, looking towards her,

"I'm sorry." Ruby sighed, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion; "I shouldn't have taken mine and Casey's problems out on you."

"Rubes you don't have to apologize to me."

Ruby shook her head and glanced her eyes up at her mum, "No I do." She said firmly, "All I've done lately is push you away lately and that's not fair." She said, pushing back a tear or two that brimmed in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you mum," She cried,

"Oh Ruby," Charlie sighed, shuffling over to her and wrapping her arms around her daughter tightly, she kissed the top of her head gently as Ruby let out a sniff. "Come here," Charlie whispered, smiling gently as Ruby held onto her tightly, her salty tears gently dampening Charlie's silk dressing gown.

"I love you mum," Ruby whispered against Charlie's shoulder,

"I love you too, and you know you can talk to me?" She said softly as she pulled back, tucking loose hairs behind her daughter's ears, "About anything, big or small, I just want you to be happy too." She said, leaning forwards and kissing Ruby's forehead before Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around her mum again.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

"You are so pushing it Braxton!" Charlie giggled as Brax guided her blindfolded out of the doorway of their house. She giggled as he held his hands gently on her hips and helped her down the drive,

"Patience is a virtue Charlie." Brax whispered in her ear, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he walked behind her, she chuckled and slapped his arm playfully with the back of her hand,

"Comin from!" She squealed "Just get me down the drive! I feel like you're going deliberately slowly." She whined, Brax chuckled and slowed down even more,

"Never!" he yelled, laughing as she groaned impatiently and tried to wriggle out of his grasp and walk down the driveway quicker,

"Seriously Brax, I want to see this house!"

"Good luck mum, good luck dad!" Ruby chuckled from the doorway, laughing as Charlie turned around and looked at her with a mock sad look on her mouth. She shook her head as she imagined the unimpressed look that Charlie would be wearing from behind the blindfold.

"Hahaha I'm gonna need it Rubes…" Brax said weakly, laughing as Charlie nudged him playfully, squealing as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Ruby chuckled as Charlie ran her hands down Brax's back, playfully slapping his arse,

"Oi!" he yelled, beginning to tickle her as he held her over his shoulder, causing her to wriggle and squeal in his arms before he put her down gently into the seat of the car.

**FLASHBACK …**

**EARLIER IN THE MORNING…..**

"Come on, show me the house!" Ruby groaned impatiently as the Internet loaded painfully slowly that morning. Her, Brax, Heath and Bianca sat huddled round the mac laptop, waiting for it to load. Brax chuckled at her impatience and laughed under his breath as Heath and Bianca looked around anxiously, all four of them hoping that Charlie was still in the shower and wouldn't be coming out any time soon.

Brax scrolled down the screen as a list of houses appeared on the Rightmove website under their search requirements, clicking on one in particular, "Ok, so after Einstein spent hours looking we found this." Heath said to Ruby, tilting the computer screen towards her, all three adults instantly noticing the changed expression of shock on her face,

"Oh gosh!" she yelled, instantly covering her mouth, realizing she shouldn't be too loud just incase Charlie heard them all, "You must have been in on this." She whispered in a rugged tone to Bianca before turning back to the screen and looking at all of the images that were there of the house.

Bianca nodded and wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder, kissing the top of her head gently and combing her hands through her hair. "I know that the house will mean a lot to Charlie, it holds memories for you guys, I figured it would be kinda special, so when Brax and Heath showed me it, I told them you'd both like it." Bianca smiled, stumbling back slightly as Ruby hugged her.

"Like it? I love it." She squealed, clapping her hands in excitement, "Gosh mum's gonna be so happy when she sees it." Ruby breathed out, letting out a contented sigh and admiring the house on the computer screen once again.

…

"You ready?" Brax asked as he opened the front door to the house he was hoping to god Charlie would love.

Charlie giggled, "I was ready half an hour ago." She said, beginning to tug at the rims of the makeshift blindfold Brax had wrapped over her eyes,

"Nah ahah. Wait for it." He teased, pulling the blindfold back over her eyes quickly before she could get a glimpse of anything, "I promise you, you'll love it."

"Braaaaax," Charlie whined, breathing a sigh of relief as Brax took the blindfold off of her,

"Ta da!" he sang, holding his arms out, he watched Charlie's face light up in a smile and she began to walk into the living area, her fingers delicately trailing along the walls,

"Before you say anything, Bianca said that this place was filled with good memories for you and Rubes, and I want this to be a fresh start for us and I thought what better way to start our lives than somewhere which is special to you." Brax explained, biting his lip anxiously as she turned around to look at him,

"You're serious? This is ours?" she chuckled in disbelief, a huge smile adorning her face as she walked further into the house.

"If you want it yeah." He nodded, watching eagerly for her reaction,

"Of course I do!" she squealed, running into his arms, Brax stumbled slightly as she threw herself at him "I can't believe you managed to get this!" she squawked, hugging him tightly, Charlie smiled as Brax leant back, his hands on her waist gently, stroking up and down the sides of her body,

"It's been empty since your dad and Morag rented it, estate agents couldn't sell it put it on the market again a few weeks ago. When Bianca said this is where your dad used to live I knew it was the one for us." He said with a small smile on his face, pressing his forehead against hers, "You ok?" he asked as she looked around in amazement, her eyes lighting up.

Charlie nodded and hooked her arms lightly around his neck, nuzzling her nose up to his, "Yeah I'm happy. You make me happy." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him softly repetitively, "Today only adds to everything that makes me fall in love with you, "she grinned, moaning gently as Brax's lips met hers in a luscious, mouth-watering kiss,

"Today is the start of the rest of our lives." Brax murmured against her lips, she nodded and pulled him to her gently, encasing him in a warm hug.

**I hope that was ok! **

**Just to let you know I've kind of made up that Morag and Ross rented their own place before he passed away and I've decided to make the house the one the Walkers had as their first home (The one with the pool) that was on the actual show (I hope that makes sense!).**

**I know that Casey's problems may be dragging out a bit, but I am waiting until I can throw a certain spanner in the works to reveal it all and I want to get CHAX to get to a certain point before I do so I don't want to conclude his problems now, I promise you it will all be very intriguing! Let me know what you thought! xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi again!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! They make me happy!**

**I can't believe that this time last year CHAX had just died, so sad…**

**Someone did say about Brax picking a house that Charlie's dad lived in being similar to another fic. My friend gave me the idea, since Charlie's dad has been mentioned in this fic before she said it would be a sweet idea to do that. I didn't even realize it was similar until someone pointed it out in their review! **

**Enjoy this one xx**

**Chapter 43- Drop me out!**

Brax chuckled as he watched Charlie chuck all of her non fragile items into boxes before bending over to seal them, her cute little bum perking out of his shirt she was wearing, giving him a damn good view. "Finally, I take it that means you're all packed?" he grinned, clapping his hands once and rubbed them together in anticipation as Charlie sealed up the last cardboard box with thick brown tape and tossed the tape reel onto the bed.

"Just about ready I think." Charlie smiled, walking over to Brax and kissing him firmly, her hands tugging on his shirt to bring him closer to her, he moaned into her mouth as she gave him a mouth-watering kiss, her lips colliding passionately with his own and her desire for him crawling throughout each pore in her body.

Brax pulled away breathlessly, leaning his forehead up against hers, he kissed the tip of her nose and forehead, smiling against her skin as she buried her face in his neck, her hands drifting up and down the rippled planes of his back "What was that for?" he asked huskily, lowering his hands to her waist before slowly creeping them around to her bum, his thumbs gently playing with the waistband of her panties. His smile widened as she pulled away slightly and brushed her nose past his, a small smile playing on her lips as her hands gently tugged fistfuls of his hair, she lowered them to his chest tracing up and down his toned stomach as she replied to him,

"I was just thinking about us, our new house…our future." She smiled, her eyes widening with happiness and excitement as she said the word 'future', she giggled as Brax leant into kiss her again, his hands caressing soft circles on her hips and his tongue fighting with hers for fiery dominance.

"Mmm, I can't wait." Brax mumbled as he pulled away, their lips still softly touching but parted with small smiles, his grin widened as Charlie's hands weaved around his waist her hips colliding softly with his as she leant back slightly in his grasp to look at him properly, to see the smile that beamed across his face.

"Good." She whispered softly to him, leaning forward to bring their lips crashing together in passion; getting lost in the moment Brax found his hands rising underneath her shirt and trailing up her back, his hands feeling each soft, silk smoothed part of her skin, Charlie smiled against his lips as her hands gripped on gently to the back of his neck, her body leaning into his, wanting him and needing him and urging him to go on.

"Ugh, enough with the PDA's already!" Casey shouted from the doorway, pulling Charlie and Brax abruptly apart, Charlie covering her crimson cheeks into Brax's shoulder. Casey chuckled as she did so, laughing as Brax looked down at her, biting his lip to restrain his laughter filling the room.

Casey had gotten a lot better lately and him and Ruby wee going strong, apparently her persistence had meant he'd opened up about Juvie and they'd been closer ever since. Casey turned his nose up in feign disgust and pointed at them, "You know it's actually pretty gross, you two have gotten worse than Heath and Bianca, and that's saying something." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and widening his eyes slightly.

Brax scoffed and just held Charlie tighter, his smile never faltering for a second whilst she was secure in his arms, "Excuse me boof head, just because you're not getting any at the moment." Brax said cheekily, laughing at Casey's surprised and taken aback face staring back at him.

"How would you know?" Casey asked, raising his eyebrows with his arms crossed. He grinned at Ruby as she came to stand next to him, her hand wrapped around his shoulder, patting his back once as she stood with her teeth gritted and her head shaking,

"My mother is standing right there. Not appropriate." She cringed, taking a sharp intake of breath before pecking Casey on the cheek and continuing down the corridor to their room.

Charlie chuckled before grimacing slightly, looking at Casey "Mmm, definitely not. Mother does not want to here such things," she said, pursing her lips and shaking her head, Casey chuckled at the pair of them before mastering his comeback,

"Yeah, neither do we but you know, walls are thin." He laughed, running down the corridor as Brax and Charlie's eyes widened at him, as he disappeared down the corridor the pair of them burst out laughing, Charlie falling onto the bed with Brax lying gently on top of her, his legs lying between hers and his arms supporting his weight, he buried his head into her neck as Charlie laughed off her embarrassment and Brax laughed off the sheer situation.

"So I reckon, surf boards in the back, chicks on the roof." Brax winked as Charlie's laughter subsided and her hands drifted teasingly up and down his back. He chuckled as she raised her eyebrows at him before pushing him down onto the bed and leaning on all fours over him, a cheeky smirk in her eyes, Brax bit his lip, awaiting her lips on his as her finger traced over his blood and sand tattoo and her lips parted,

A grin spread across her face as she leant down to kiss him, only for her to stop inches from his lips, "And I reckon, if you do that you'll be locked out of the house. And then what will keep you warm on a cold winters night hm?" she teased, pushing herself off of him with one hand and walking out of the room, winking at him from the doorway as he watched her in awe.

**THE NEW HOUSE…**

Bianca grinned as she entered Brax and Charlie's new master bedroom, she hadn't seen it before moving day, only Heath and Brax had been inside, it was gorgeously painted, courtesy of Brax and Heath's paint job for the past 2 weeks. She knew it was going to be impressive, Charlie had fallen in love with it in an instant. It was a bedroom that could have been plucked from modern Europe, it was homey but sheik and stylish, it had a hand carved dark wooden floor running throughout, leading to a huge French pained glass set of doors at the end of the room that arched to the ceiling which slanted at either side, creating an overwhelming sense of height and space leading out onto a little deck by the pool. The bed was still yet to be put in but the limestone fireplace had been reignited by Heath and Brax, a small log burning stove alight with passion sat proudly in the centre of the fireplace. Surrounding the fireplace, Heath and Brax had made a feature brick wall, further surrounded by a light olive green coloured paint, the other 3 walls were painted a natural calico colour. A black iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the whole room a sense of romance and luxury. The dark olive silk drapes were jazzed up with dressmaker details and at the foot of the huge window lay a huge cream fur rug, with a lavish chocolate coloured leather arm chair and footrest, embedded with studs to hold the material at the rims. The other furniture was yet to be put in and the decking still had to be furnished. Piles of boxes lay one on other, and amongst them sat Charlie, working her way through them,

"You know I never thought you had so much stuff." Bianca chuckled, kneeling down onto the floor next to Charlie who rummaged through one of the boxes,

"I know right, there is so much junk in here." Charlie chuckled, frowning as she pulled out a small shoebox from the bottom of one of the boxes.

"What is it?" Bianca asked, wiping the dust off of the shoebox with the palm of her hand.

"I've never seen this before…" Charlie frowned, looking at Bianca puzzlingly,

"You gonna open it?" Bianca suggested rather than asked, Charlie grinned and opened the box, her frown turning to a huge smile as she saw the contents, Bianca laughed at Charlie's beaming grin as they both cooed at the picture in Charlie's hands.

"Aww that is so-"

"Adorable," Charlie breathed, cutting Bianca off mid sentence. "I reckon I'll have to smuggle this box under the bed, it'll come back to haunt Brax one day." Charlie giggled, running her fingers over the boys cute faces on the quad bike. Brax must have been about 7 and Heath 2.

"That is so cute!" Bianca squealed, taking the picture off of Charlie and gushing at it.

"You can tell that's Heath." Charlie chuckled, pointing to the little boy on Brax's shoulders, pulling his older brothers hair.

"Gosh they look so young," Bianca breathed before pointing at Heath "Look at Heath's blonde hair!" She whispered excitedly, both of them turning around in an instant when the front door was heard opening, once content no one was coming they both turned back to the picture again, cooing over it, "And Brax has barely any clothing on" Bianca commented,

"As per usual." Charlie muttered, giggling with Bianca, Bianca smiled as she sat and watched her friend rummage through pictures of Brax as a little boy, her smile lighting up with every new picture or memorabilia of his childhood that she found. It was then she realized just how much Brax meant to Charlie, he was not only her boy friend but also her best friend, he was the man she loved and would always love. It was one of those moments when she wished she could catch it on camera or slow it down to slow motion, the width of Charlie's smile on her face, the way her eyes beamed with happiness and her whole demeanor radiated with love towards one man.

"I'm so proud of you Charlie." Bianca smiled, giving Charlie's knee a gentle squeeze,

Charlie furrowed her brows and looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes, "You and Brax, you've been through so much, I'm so glad you're happy." Bianca said through a low voice to prevent her oncoming tears. She hugged her friend as tight as her bump would allow, Charlie pulled back when she heard Bianca sob "You're gonna make me cry!" Bianca said as her eyes glossed over and her head lowered

"Brax! The tears have started already," Charlie chuckled, giggling as Bianca started to cry more, Charlie sighed lightly and rubbed her friends back, her giggling returning as Brax appeared in the doorway a small smile on his face as he saw the two girls on the floor, Bianca now in floods of tears,

"I wondered how long it would take." Brax chuckled, shaking his head slightly as Bianca's tears failed to subside, he stopped in an instant when her head snapped up and she glared at him with her nostrils flared,

"Don't make fun of me! I'm emotionally unstable and my best friend is moving out!" She half shouted before her voice got weaker and she began to cry again, Charlie bit her lip as Brax stood in the doorway with his hands up in surrender,

"Aww B, I wouldn't have gotten through this past year without you," Charlie said softly, wrapping her arms around Bianca's shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Bianca scoffed and dried her tears "Of course you wouldn't of, I'm the bestest friend ever." She said matter of factly, laughing as Charlie rolled her eyes, Brax chuckled at the two girls before snapping his head round at the sound of a loud crash,

"Be careful with that Heath!" Brax yelled, looking at the girls who had their faces screwed up as Heath yelled back,

"I'm always careful!" he chuckled, causing Brax, Bianca and Charlie to roll their eyes in disbelief, "It's all good, nothing is damaged!" Heath shouted,

"It better stay that way!" Brax said, wincing as he heard another crash from the kitchen,

"Its all under control, keep your hair on!" Heath shouted down the hallway "Well what's left of it anyway…" he muttered, causing Charlie and Bianca to burst out laughing

"Oi!" Brax yelled, rolling his eyes at his younger brother, "If you break anything, you're paying every last penny." Brax said sternly as Heath came down the corridor with another box in his hands,

"Tight ass!" Heath scoffed, appearing in the doorway next to Brax "Remind me again why I'm doing this?" he asked, looking at Brax inquisitively and raising his eyebrows.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure you regret it for a long time to come Braxton." Charlie spoke, winking at Brax who put his thumb up at her before blowing her a kiss and disappearing down the hallway with Heath.

Charlie and Bianca laughed before both turning back to the boxes, Bianca going into the new ensuite to put toiletries into the cabinets, Charlie bit her lip as silence filled the room, she took the photo out of the box one last time, a smile on her face as she looked at the two young boys,

"Mum?" Ruby asked, appearing in the hallway with a box in her hands, frowning when Charlie gave no reply, she just sat fixated with whatever was in her hands "Mum?" Ruby repeated, snapping Charlie out of her trance.

"Sorry, I'm away with the fairies," Charlie chuckled, getting up and walking over to her daughter.

"You ok?" Ruby asked inquisitively, looking at Charlie's distant eyes.

Charlie smiled and rubbed her daughters shoulder, "Yeah, yeah um what did you want?"

"Well I don't know where to put this…" Ruby said, raising her eyebrows at Charlie,

Charlie frowned, "Well what does it say on the box?"

"Nothing!" Ruby laughed, tilting the box to show Charlie the blank label space,

"How heavy is it?" Charlie looked at her daughter sheepishly before jumping up and looking up and down an empty corridor,

"Quite heavy." Ruby grimaced,

"Shake it." Charlie demanded, squinting when she heard china breaking from inside the box, "Yep, that was fragile china plates." She said, biting her lip to restrain her laughter as she looked at Ruby's worried face, "Brax, we need to get some more plates otherwise we will be eating from our hands!" Charlie yelled

"I thought we brought some with us?" Brax asked, his footsteps sounding down the corridor causing Charlie and Ruby to widen their eyes. Charlie quickly ushered Ruby down the corridor and out of the back door,

"Quick, chuck them in the bin out the back, he'll never know." She laughed before walking back down the corridor to Brax

"No there wasn't enough plates at the old house," She smiled innocently, pecking his cheek as she walked past him and back into their room.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Charlie stilled as she came to the front doorway of their house, watching Heath and Brax piece together the wooden table, with nothing but pairs of loose board shorts on, hanging at their wastes, she smiled as she caught Brax's attention and he sent her a wink. She couldn't help but bite her lip at him as his tanned skin shined in the sun and his muscles flexed as he lifted up different parts of the oak frame, she giggled as Heath slapped Brax across the head and told him to get back to work and stop staring,

"Oh gosh, look at the two of you!" Ruby laughed, pulling Charlie's eyes away from Brax and towards her and Bianca at the porch table, Bianca's roaming eyes looking in the exact same direction as Charlie's were a mere few seconds ago.

"Um excuse me, I think we have a right to have a little look." Charlie defended herself, leaning up against the porch railing and looking at the boys from a short distance

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go have a bit of a closer perve… I blame it on the baby." Bianca chuckled, causing Charlie and Ruby to widen their eyes as she jumped from her seat and walked towards Heath, wrapping her arms around him as she reached him, the pair of them soon in a vicious make out session.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing!" Ruby cringed, walking up to Charlie, momentarily covering her eyes before Casey came out of the garage shirtless and winked at Ruby, her cheeks burning up a bright red,

"You were saying?" Charlie chuckled, nudging her daughter's arm gently and grinning at her as she watched Casey walk around shirtless,

"Oh come on! Be strong, don't go weak at the knees." Charlie persisted, laughing at the exasperated look on Ruby's face, she stopped mid laugh and let out a breathy sigh as Brax walked up to her, Ruby's laughter now evident in the back ground.

Charlie sighed and leaned up against Brax as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, slowly bringing them down to her waist and entwining them with hers and resting them on her stomach. He smiled and gently kissed the back of her head as she leant into the crook of his neck, her hands squeezing his ever so slightly. Charlie smiled as she felt his lips kiss along her shoulder blade before resting his chin on her shoulder, the pair of them laughing as Heath jokingly chased Casey around with a table leg.

"You couldn't keep your shirt on for five minutes could you?" Charlie joked, running her hands up his bare chest and snaking them around his neck, her nose brushing past his,

"Don't pretend you don't like it, everyone else seems to." Brax teased, nodding his head over to Colleen who was peering across the road at the boys, trotting away quickly as Charlie and Brax waved at her and chuckled.

A smile spreading across his face as Charlie gently rested her arms on his shoulder,

"Don't hold back," he whispered in her ear, his breathing trickling down her neck, causing her to shiver and her skin to erupt into goose bumps.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr Braxton…" Charlie shrugged, she laughed softly as Brax leant forward and kissed her forehead gently, his hands gently rubbing the small of her back, she felt her lips break out into a widened smile as Brax leant forward to kiss her gently, his lips brushing ever so gently passed hers as she leant into his arms, his breathing heavy against the side of her face, she let a breathy moan as Brax kissed her, his lips making every part of her body scream in delight,

"You didn't look like you minded the view too much." Brax winked as he pulled away, causing her to raise her eyebrows, she laughed as he then wrapped his arms around her again and nuzzled his nose into her neck, his lips kissing her warm skin, as he did Charlie couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have him, she found herself thinking of how far they had come, from the sneaking around and trying to find some more time together and although it was tough she wouldn't change anything for the world, when she wasn't with him, she felt alone, she missed his laugh, she missed his warmth, his cuddles, everything about Brax made her fall even deeper in love with him, it made her never want to be without him,

"Mmmm" she murmured, her finger nails scraping against his back as he gently kissed her neck, both of them ignoring their teenage daughter standing next to them, not that she cared, the more Ruby saw, the less she found herself finding it gross, in fact she found herself smiling at how in love the pair of them were. How in love her mum was, how far she'd come. Of course she didn't want to see anything higher than PG rated, but kissing was fine with her. "You know that's enough affection for now you two, my gag reflex isn't that strong!" Ruby joked as the pair pulled away and Brax had his arms wrapped around Charlie's waist as she turned in his arms,

"You have worse to come Rube, you're in a house with just us now." Brax teased, kissing the back of Charlie's head gently,

"Brax!" Charlie yelled, nudging his ribs with her elbow jokingly

Brax smiled as she turned back to face him, her eyebrows raised, "I did nothing…" He smiled, kissing her quickly before running off to help Heath and Casey again.

…**.**

Brax smiled as he entered their bedroom and saw Charlie standing on the balcony, her elbows leaning on the little black iron railings that overlooked the pool area and garden.

"Hey, we finished making the table." Brax said as he walked up to her, smiling as she turned around and outstretched her arms to him, he took them and pulled her to him, his arms encasing her in a warm hug.

"All good?" Charlie murmured against his shoulder, her warm breath tickling against his skin

"Yep," he replied huskily before pulling back and looking at her inquisitively "So what's on your mind?" he asked, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"What do you mean?" Charlie frowned,

"I caught you staring into space earlier." Brax chuckled,

"Well what can I say I was dreaming about that very nice view I had of you."

"I know you Charlie, there's something you're not telling me." He said, ignoring her previous answers and knowing she was lying,

"You're on my mind, just you, only you." Charlie smiled, grazing her nose past his and kissing his lips gently before breaking away, "And um, I keep going to the last box Morag gave me and then I back out." She sighed, playing with the buttons o Brax's shirt before running her hands over his chest and smoothing it down "I can't empty it." She muttered,

Brax smiled weakly at her as her eyes averted away from his, she looked so damn beautiful, he used his thumb and forefinger to softly grasp her jaw, tilting it so she looked at him, she smiled as his lips met hers in a sensual kiss, her lips kissing him back with force before Brax broke away, leaning his forehead against hers and kissing it the tip of her nose as she nuzzled her head into his chest, "We have the rest of our lives to empty that box." He murmured, entangling his hands through her hair and holding her softly, as though if he squeezed her too tight she would break.

"You say that like you want to spend the rest of your life with me." Charlie giggled, pulling away and smiling like an idiot, she'd never been so happy than when she was with Brax.

Brax chuckled before nodding his head at her "That's because I am. We are going to spend each day for the rest of our lives together," Brax said, laughing softly as Charlie's cheeks blushed a rosy pink,

"Is that right Mr Braxton?" Charlie asked, leaning up to kiss his lips passionately

"Yes it is Miss Buckton." Brax said proudly after they pulled away from each other. He grinned as Charlie smiled widely at him, leaning in so closely that he could feel her breathe on his face as he looked into her eyes, wondering where exactly this was about to go. Brax nuzzled his nose past hers and his hands rested on her hips, gently pulling her to him. Charlie smiled as Brax moved his hands to rest on her cheeks. His hands were huge against her cheeks; she loved how big he was compared to her, how he towered over her, it made her feel safe and she knew Brax could protect her. Her smile widened as he leant into kiss her, his lips gently kissing hers with passion, she felt him begin to break away to check if it would be ok to continue, instead she bit his lip gently, making sure he couldn't break away, she smiled as he stopped pulling back and began to kiss her again with delight. One of her hands began entangled in his hair the other roaming underneath his shirt, she let out a small squeal as Brax's hand on her tiny waist moved underneath her bum and lifted her up gently, so that her legs could wrap around his middle. She crept her tongue into his mouth, gently touching his, sending a wave of pleasure spiraling down his body. She moaned softly as Brax began to kiss her neck, gripping onto his shoulder blades as he kissed and gently sucked at her sensitive spot, Charlie moaned softly, her breathing tickling his ear, both of them oblivious to the footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"Are you guys ready to-Woah!" Ruby yelled, holding out her hand and closing her eyes tight shut. Charlie and Brax instantly, broke apart, Charlie's face burning a deep pink,

"I told you they'd be getting it on Rubes!" Heath yelled from the kitchen "They're like animals!" he shouted cheekily, causing Charlie to bury her head into Brax's chest.

"Coming from!" Brax yelled back, laughing as Ruby ran from the doorway and headed on down the corridor.

"You know, I reckon we need to invest in a lock for our bedroom door." Charlie giggled, her lips pecking along Brax's shoulder blade, she grinned as she heard him suck in a sharp breath and his hand drifted from her back and rested on her little cute bum.

"That is a good plan." Brax looked down at her, chuckling as her cheeks turned pink again "You're so sexy," he murmured, his right hand gently stroking her cheek.

"Brax!" Charlie squealed, hitting his chest playfully, her blush deepening as he bit his lip at her "No don't bite your lip at me!" She giggled, moaning softly when he kissed her again, his hands grabbing her at the waist and pulling her to him "Brax…" She moaned breathlessly as his lips tickled her neck,

"What?" he asked innocently

"No, this isn't going to happen right now," Regret filled her voice as she broke away, her hands palming his chest and a small giggle escaping her mouth as his pleading eyes met hers, "And your puppy dog face won't work this time, so you can quit it." She laughed,

"I have no idea what you're on about." Brax shrugged innocently, his eyes still widened.

"Don't look at me like that Darryl." Charlie teased, rolling her eyes when he groaned at her using his real name "And just because I used your real name doesn't mean I'm in the mood." She told him,

"You are." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her,

"I'm not." Charlie argued, yet she didn't move her lips away from his as he captured them in a passionate kiss,

"That's stage one, denial." Brax said cheekily as she pulled away, butterflies arose in her stomach as he smiled his warm smile at her, his cute dimples on full display

"Just so you know, this door is open, I can hear you breathing." Heath said from the doorway, pulling the pair of them apart.

"Heath!" Brax yelled, throwing a cushion at him from across the room, only for Heath to back out of the door and walked down the corridor.

"I'm surprised he's not mentally damaged by now, poor guy," Charlie sighed, winding her arms back around Brax's neck

"I don't think anyone could be mentally damaged, seeing you naked," Brax whispered seductively, kissing her lips softly,

"No I know that, I was referring to you." She teased as she pulled away, looking at the shocked look on Brax's face,

"Oi!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly, her responding in unison and burying her head into his chest, her hands gently falling up and down his back,

"You know it is tradition to christen a house when you move in." Brax said, raising his eyebrows hopefully

"Yeah, I did, but since when were we traditional?" Charlie giggled before looking at him seriously, her index finger slowly trailing down his chest and gently pulling on the drawstrings of his boardies, "Maybe you might get lucky...but um, I don't wanna be doing that on the floor, so the bed may have to be made babe…" She said seductively, standing on tiptoes and bringing her lips to meet his,

"I'll hold you to that." Brax winked, kissing her again gently and slowly, causing Charlie to let out a soft moan,

"Mmm, and we have the whole end of this house to ourselves." She said happily, her hands resting on Brax's waist, pulling his body closer to him,

"We do?" Brax asked, tucking a loose strand of hair from her face behind her ear,

"We do, I made sure we had the bedroom that was in its own little area." Charlie said proudly, her lips gently pressing up against his,

"I bet Rubes put up a fight there," Brax scoffed sarcastically, chuckling as Charlie's grin widened.

She shook her head, "No, no I just told her that if she argued then I would make sure her and Case heard things they didn't want to hear." She said cheekily

"I reckon, no matter where they are in this house, they're gonna hear things they don't want to hear." Brax replied cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at her,

"Brax!" Charlie squealed

"What I'm not the one with the vocals, but it is sexy…" he whispered huskily, squeezing her bum gently which caused her to giggle, "And I reckon with any luck the walls of this house are thicker," he said, winking at her,

"I'm not sure who'll benefit more from that, Casey and Rubes or me and you?" Charlie questioned, laughing as Brax pondered for a second,

"Case and Rubes, definitely Case and Rubes," Heath piped up from the doorway, causing Charlie to roll her eyes at the middle Braxton brother,

"Shut up Heath!" Charlie yelled, her voice filled with embarrassment,

"You're so cute when you blush," Brax grinned, kissing her forehead lovingly,

Charlie rolled her eyes and nodded knowingly, "I know, now restrain yourself and help Heath fix up this place, or you won't be getting any tonight." She winked.

Charlie grinned as Brax leant forward quickly to steal a small kiss, her lips kissing him feverishly before pulling away with regret,

"Go on, go," she added, slapping his bum as he walked out of their bedroom door, a huge smile on his face.

…**.**

Heath and Casey jumped as Brax entered the kitchen, bringing his hands together in an echoing clap,

"Righto boys, we have the rest of today to sort this place out." Brax grinned,

"All of it?" Heath asked, rolling his eyes as Brax nodded his head "You're kidding right Einstein?" Heath sighed, looking towards Casey for moral support,

"Yeah it takes him 4 hours to make a bed, you don't seriously think we are going to get it all done in one day." Casey groaned, clasping his hands together like a prayer and pleading with Brax.

"You have no choice." Brax said firmly, winking at Charlie as she entered the room, a smile plastered on her face as she heard the boys arguing,

"Righto genius what are you up to?" Heath asked suspiciously, his eyes glancing from Charlie to Brax warily,

"Nothing, I just want it all done, stress free." Brax said simply, biting his lip as Charlie chuckled from behind him,

Heath frowned before reluctantly nodding his head reluctantly "I don't know what your definition of stress free is but sure." Heath said, watching as Brax and Charlie both flashed each other cheeky grins at his answer, "Nah wait, Charlie promised you a little something, something didn't she?" Heath asked knowingly, laughing as the pair of them shook their heads in perfect unison,

"Nup, nup I just want to be a good boyfriend and get the house fixed up." Brax said, beginning to move boxes across to different area's of the room,

"Yeah sure, you're like a dog to a bone mate, I know what she's said." Heath laughed, looking at Brax's mock clueless face and Charlie's grin,

"Mum!" Ruby squealed, as Charlie covered her eyes with her hands,

"Drop me out!" Casey yelled, laughing as Charlie's cheeks burned crimson.

"He agreed to it!" She yelled innocently, pointing at Brax,

"And what about us two?" Casey asked, shuddering at the thought of hearing things she didn't want to hear, everyone turned to Heath as he snickered and a wide smile stretched over his face,

"Stay in your room and crank the music up, real loud, because that woman has a set of lun-"

"Heath!" Charlie squealed, slapping his arm playfully as Ruby shuddered and cringed and ran out of the room with some boxes in her arms yelling 'ew, ew, ew' as she disappeared down the hallway,

…

"Heath! I'm going back to the house now!" Bianca yelled, rubbing her burgeoning bump in exhaustion as she pulled herself up from the couch,

Heath sighed as he walked into the living room and saw her picking up her handbag, "You said you wanted to help Charlie do food shopping so you could go together?" He asked, looking at Bianca as she looked back at him confused only for the pair off them to break off when Charlie entered the room, with her bag slung over her shoulder and her keys rattling away in her hands,

"Yeah, ready to go?" Charlie asked, sweeping her hair back from her face as she blew out a limp and puffed breath, she looked at Bianca expectantly only for Bianca to look back at her, clueless,

"Where?" Bianca asked, her forehead crinkling with confusion, only to raise her eyebrows when she saw Heath and Charlie exchanging glances, "Oh I see how this is. You tell Charlie to babysit the incompetent pregnant lady!"

"You're the one who said you were going with her!" Heath yelled, holding his hands up in innocence,

"I did?" She asked, pointing to herself, her face creased bewilderment; she looked at Charlie who nodded her head at her,

"Yes you did. You ready to go?" Charlie asked, flashing Heath a relieved smile as Bianca nodded her head,

"Yep, HEATH BY BY, WE'RE LEAVING!" Bianca yelled, her voice echoing throughout the house,

"Seriously, I'm right here!" Heath yelled, laughing as Bianca saw him and chuckled at her own forgetful state before kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the door with Charlie,

…**.**

"Righto that's it boys, the place is nearly done, all except yours and Charlie's room." Brax sighed, slumping down onto the couch next to Heath and Casey who passed him a beer,

"Ahh shame, looks like you're not getting any tonight." Heath teased, laughing as Brax death stared at him and shook his head,

"Yes I am," Brax said adamantly, sighing as Heath and Casey chuckled at him

"Man you want it that bad?" Heath asked, he couldn't hold back any laughter anymore as Brax's face went red,

"It's worth it." He rebutted, sculling back the rest of his beer, he turned to look at Heath and Casey as they both sat giving him curious glances,

"So just how good-"

"Heath" Brax warned, letting out a haughty laugh as Heath still looked at him inquisitively,

"I'll spill if you spill…" Heath offered, laughing as Brax sunk into the couch a bit more, biting his lip and a smirk plastered on his face,

"Bloody fantastic, that's all I'm saying." Brax said, a cheeky grin on his face, Heath nodded his head in approval, only for the three of them to turn around as someone coughed from the doorway

"Don't worry about me, I'm leaving the room again…" Ruby grimaced, shuddering as she walked out of the room, all of the boys laughing at the disgusted look on her face,

Brax looked at Casey expectantly as Casey opened his mouth to say something, pondering for a minute until he looked at Brax again, a puzzled look upon his face, "When you say you're gonna christen the house, you don't mean every room do you? I don't think I could sleep at night if you did." Casey explained, causing Heath to burst out laughing and Brax to try and hide the little smirk on his face, "Um, also I like the couch the way it is, I know it's new but it doesn't need to be broken in." Casey nodded patting the arm of the couch and grimacing at the thought, Brax opened his mouth to reply before Ruby bounced into the room again,

"Bathroom sink, just generally everywhere apart from your room." She said, waving her hand in the general direction of Charlie and Brax's room, Heath's laughter got even worse as Brax tried to cover his face with a mixture laughter and disbelief that the kids thought he and Charlie would christen the bathroom…not that that was on his list at all…

"Not the guest room, just incase me and Bianca ever stay the night." Heath said cheekily,

"Ok, guys I get the message!" Brax said, nodding in approval at their humor,

"I was just making sure you knew where not to go." Ruby explained, patting Brax on the shoulder before making her way to the kitchen,

"What you don't know won't hurt you." Brax yelled after her, causing Casey to knit his brows in disgust,

"Exactly, exactly." Heath nodded his head in approval with Brax, slugging down the rest of his beer.

"So what's the deal with you and Bianca anyway?" Brax asked changing the subject, he watched as Heath leant forward and dropped his bottle down on the table and slumped back down into the couch,

"As I explained earlier to Charlie. Bianca has a severe case of pregnancy brain." Heath said, looking between Heath and Caseys mock sympathetic faces towards him,

Casey nodded and looked at Brax, "He's right, last week I found a bar of soap in the fridge and a stick of butter in the shower. I walked around all day smelling like a bucket of popcorn." Casey said, pouting in repugnance,

Both of the boys laughed as a look of realization "I did wonder who had all the butter, that evening."

"Well at least it was better than the toast I ate." Heath muttered in disgrace, causing Casey to hold his hands up in the air in irritation,

"Yet you ate the second piece." Casey said, rolling his eyes as Heath nodded his head and smiled as though it was a main achievement in life.

…

"I didn't really tell you I was gonna come did I?" Bianca asked Charlie as they drove along the open highway, the landscape flashing by them in an instant,

Charlie shook her head "No, Heath did, but in my defense I thought you knew." Charlie explained, swinging off the exit road and into the supermarket car park,

Bianca sighed and shook her head, "I know he is right, I have two brains in my body but I've never been so dumb." She said exasperatingly, rubbing her bump tenderly,

Charlie nodded understandingly, "It happens, you have two human beings competing for the same resources, when I was pregnant with Ruby I couldn't even remember my name sometimes." She chuckled,

Bianca nodded and laughed, "She is a smart kid, she took all your brain…and never gave it back." She teased, laughing as Charlie turned to her with her mouth agape, "I'm joking, thank you for understanding." She said sincerely, smiling at Charlie "I'm glad we're going together, it will help me not to forget stuff." Bianca sighed contentedly, opening the car door, failing to realize Charlie was still driving around the carpark, trying to find a car parking space,

"Woah woah woah, still moving!" Charlie screamed, grabbing Bianca's arm to stop her getting out, making Bianca register the moving tarmac below her,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP FIRST!" She yelled, closing the door and slumping back into the seat as Charlie chuckled at her typical case of pregnancy brain.

…**.**

Brax sighed as he tried to screw parts of the bed together in his and Charlie's room, there was no way he could concentrate with what was going on his mind, leaning against the wall he threw his head back and sighed, nothing could get it out of his mind. He sat staring at his hands that rested on his knees, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the ring on his finger, twisting it around and around in circles like a whirlwind hurricane. As he brought his head up he noticed the pictures in their frames strewn over the floor from Charlie's unpacking earlier, he smiled as he saw his favourite picture of the two of them, he was giving Charlie a piggyback, her arms were looped around his neck and she had her hair loose around her shoulders. She'd snuggled her face into his, kissing her cheek, and Brax, Brax had that same dopy looking smile on his face that appeared every time he was with her. His attention drew away from the picture and towards the doorway at the sound of all too familiar sandals clapping down the hallway,

"Oi Rubes!" Brax yelled to her as she walked down the corridor past his and Charlie's room,

She poked her head around the doorframe "Yeah?" She panted, her hand holding onto the door and jolting her to a stop. Brax smiled as she ran her hand over her forehead, and threw a weak smile at him.

"Can you come and give me a hand?" he asked, holding up the instructions for the bed and putting his thumbs up at her pleadingly.

Ruby giggled at him "Making a bed Dad? Seriously, I'm no handy man." She chuckled, slumping down onto the floor next to him and taking the instructions in her hands, her fingers tracing ever sentence and her lips moving as she mouthed the instructions to herself,

"I know you aren't, that's not why I asked you." Brax replied, taking the instructions off of her and giving them a read himself,

Ruby looked at him confused before taking a screw driver out of the tool box and handing it to him, "Right sure, but why do I get the feeling there is something more to this." She said, flashing him a small smile,

Brax shook his head and shuffled, "Rubes, you ask far too many questions." He spoke before turning back to look at her, laughing at the small confused smile on her face, Brax sighed and put the screw driver down before walking towards the door and checking that no one else was coming,

"Ok, I've been thinking for a while now," he started, rubbing the sweat off of his palms on his shirt, his voice filled with a nervous quiver "I er… need your help with something." He said shakily, sweeping his hands along the wooden bed frame as he sat down next to Ruby,

"Go on, I'm listening." Ruby said slowly, looking at him expectantly,

"I wanna do something special for Charlie…" Brax said quickly, turning to her, eagerly awaiting a response,

Ruby frowned, her eyes still filled with curiosity, "Right ok but I don't get why you need my help?"

Brax coughed and cleared his throat before looking at her nervously, his palms still sweating with worry, "Ok, umm…I don't know how people are supposed to ask this and I can't ask Charlie's dad and I wanted to make sure that you were ok with it-" He stalled, beginning to realize he was babbling as Ruby's expression grew with confusion, "I want to ask Charlie to marry me." He said, his jaw tensing and un-tensing with nerves as he awaited her response,

Ruby sat with her mouth opening and closing like a fish before she managed to string some words together, "W-what? Say that again?"

"I want to ask Charlie to marry me." Brax said, squinting at her nervously, worried he still hadn't got a reaction out of her,

"OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him and knocking him back on the floor, the pair of them both laughing,

"She hasn't said yes yet Rubes!" Brax chuckled, patting her back as she clung onto him tightly, still squealing with excitement,

"You're kidding right, of course she'll say yes!" She giggled, pulling back from Brax to wipe away the tears that ran down her face,

"No, no don't cry, no crying." He said, pulling her in for a gentle hug, laughing as he heard her let out a half laugh, half sob into his shoulder, "I kinda need your help with picking out a ring though." He said, watching as she pulled away and shook her head,

"No you don't." she sniffed, holding her index finger up to him as he started to speak,

"Wait I can't do this on my own Rubes, I need you for moral support here-" Brax groaned, causing Ruby to roll her eyes and giggle at his pleads,

"I already have one." She said, running down the corridor, leaving Brax sitting there with a puzzled look on his face and his hands in the air, his face relaxed as she came bounding back into the room, a tiny navy velvet box in her hands "So this was mum's ring-well the ring that was passed down from my Great Great grandma. Morag gave it to me when she came down for the court case…it was from Dad, with specific instructions to give it to Charlie's future husband. All yours." She beamed, handing him the little box to reveal a silver band with five diamonds next to each other, the outer ones the smallest and the middle one the biggest, Ruby's smile widened as Brax's face lit up slightly and a smile adorned his face as he looked at the ring,

"You reckon she'll like it?" Brax asked, his smile fading to cease,

Ruby nodded and wiped away a loose tear that ran down her cheek, "Yep, you couldn't get anything anymore perfect." She chuckled, waving her hands in front of her face to stop more tears, she let out a deep breath before handing Brax a DVD,

"What's this?" Brax frowned, flipping over the DVD case to see if it had been labeled,

Ruby sucked in a shaky breath before speaking, "A video for Charlie, when she says yes, give it to her, it's from her mum. I haven't watched it but I kind of guessed from the writing." She said, tracing her fingers over the faded curled style handwriting that simply said 'Charlotte'

"I've never seen Charlie's mum before," Brax sniffed, squeezing Ruby's hand gently, as she chuckled slightly through her tears,

"Well you'll get the chance now." She whispered softly, squeezing his hand back,

"If she says yes," Brax reminded her, holding up the ring,

Ruby scoffed and slapped his shoulder playfully "Dad she'll say yes!" she laughed,

Brax nodded before swallowing a lump in his throat and looking at her worriedly "How to I ask her?" he whispered, as though he was embarrassed that he didn't know how to,

Ruby giggled, "What do you mean how do you ask her? You say 'Marry me Charlie' or something like that." She said, putting on a deep 'Brax like' voice,

Brax chuckled and nudged her arm teasingly, "I know that but I mean do I take her to a restaurant or take her out for the day…" Brax trailed off, hoping for a definite response,

He watched as Ruby pondered for a second, stroking her chin with her thumb and finger, "Well it was your one year anniversary a few weeks ago and even though you guys weren't together then we all knew that it wouldn't stay that way so technically even though you two have had break ups that doesn't matter, you've still been together for one year." She shrugged, nodding at him,

"Rubes what are you suggesting here?" asked Brax,

Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes at him,"Oh gosh do I have to spell it out for you dad? Take her away for your one year anniversary!" She squealed, shaking his arms gently,

Brax tilted his head from side to side as he pondered on her suggestion, "So you don't think I should take her to a fancy restaurant?" he asked, causing Ruby to moan loudly in frustration,

"No! She'll suspect something. That's really extravagant!" She said wisely, chuckling at his confused expression,

"What and a weekend away isn't?" he asked stupidly,

"No a weekend away is a Brax thing to do, a fancy restaurant isn't." she explained, laughing as Brax looked at her almost offended,

"Hey, I always take your mum to fancy restaurants." He chuckled, hitting her arm gently, laughing as she raised her eyebrows at him "Ok so maybe I don't" he mumbled quietly as Ruby giggled at him,

"So you'll admit I'm right?" she said expectantly, chuckling as he furrowed his brow at her and shook his head,

"So like your mother." He chuckled,

Ruby giggled and flicked her hair behind her, "I know right, I'm gorgeous." She giggled "When are you planning on asking her?"

"Well if I can book something, tonight, tomorrow night maybe?"

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Ruby shouted, clapping her hands in excitement

"So you and Case have the house to yourselves." Brax said, pointing at her firmly, as if to tell her not to get up to mischief,

Ruby giggled, nodding her head and rolling her eyes, "Well enjoy yourselves." She said, a huge smile adorning her face, "You'll have the sun, sea-and the sun again?" she said, avoiding the other thing she was going to say,

"Yep, sun and sea, that was on the brain." Brax chuckled, laughing as Ruby coughed and pretended to be sick at the thought.

**Hehe woop woop! Brax is going to propose! Hope you enjoyed that, I tried to incorporate scenes from Home and Away, new scenes and funny scenes too, I know it was long but I hope it was entertaining x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello lovely Readers!**

**I can't possibly say thank you enough for the response I have gotten for this story! **

**It makes the fingers hit the keyboard faster!**

**Please keep reviewing, sending PMs and adding alerts,**

**Enjoy! X**

**(P.S: I have updated 'Now You See Her' as well for those who are interested :)**

**Chapter 44 –_ you're definitely taking the handcuffs…right?_**

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

"Hey, where did you go?" Bianca asked as I came back to join her at the frozen food isle, I'd told her where I was going. 4 times. She even rang me to ask where I'd gone and I told her again, and now she'd forgotten. Again. I sighed at her and bit my lip to restrain my laughter, she really did have a bad case of pregnancy brain.

I let out my laughter and she sighed at me hopelessly, "To get a sweatshirt, we've been standing in the frozen food isle for half an hour now." I giggled, doing up the sweatshirt as she looked all confused and pointed to her shopping list,

"I need something frozen," she said slowly, looking around her and rocking backwards and forwards desperately on the spot, hoping for whatever she needed to just pop out of nowhere,

I nodded and rolled my hands forward, egging her to go on, "Right ok, what do you need?" I asked, laughing as she frowned miserably and shook her head.

"I don't know, I just wrote the word frozen." She said in a strop, running her fingers tiredly through her hair, I smiled at her sympathetically, she was seven and a half months now, probably exhausted and the last thing on her mind was what she needed to get when she was shopping,

I took the list from her and scanned down it, she was right the only thing on the list referring to cold foods was frozen, knowing Bianca she could have put frozen and then the list of frozen food underneath it and in her current state completely ignored the list, but she'd took it one step further with her pregnancy brain, "Ok, well peas, pizza, waffles, ice cream-" I stopped as she broke me off, pointing to the list triumphantly,

"Wait a minute. It says dozen, I need eggs!" she shouted, beginning to walk along the isle towards the other side of the shopping centre, I sighed, she was going the wrong way, realizing it herself soon enough, "Damn it other way!" she yelled frustrated, I chuckled at her as she stormed past me and up to the other end of the isle, I was about to follow her with my shopping trolley until I realized she'd left hers behind with me, hand bag and all.

"Ok I'll just get your shopping trolley." I called after her laughing as she waved the back of her hand up to me aimlessly, not really registering what I'd just called after her for.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

I pulled out my car keys as me and Bianca strolled across the car park, shopping trolleys in tow, I zapped the unlock button and lifted the boot up, beginning to pile our stuff into the boot. I reluctantly let Bianca help, Heath doesn't want her lifting heavy stuff incase it 'harms the baby' and she kept complaining that people treated her like she was incompetent, not pregnant. I let her lift some of the bags, but discreetly made sure I was picking up the heavy ones, "So does Heath-" I began, pushing one of the bags to the bag of the boot, squealing when I the boot started being pulled down, nearly trapping the top half of my body inside, as soon as I squealed Bianca realized what she was doing and let go,"Hey, hey, hey you've gotta focus! You almost chopped my head off back there!" I said to Bianca as I pushed the boot back up, she bit her lip and sighed, sitting on the back of the car

"I'm sorry! After all of that I forgot the eggs." She complained, rubbing my arm gently, I hugged her sympathetically; about to say something only to be interrupted as some one tapped me on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, mam-" I turned to see a security guard standing there with his arms crossed, I hel my finger up to him, indicating I'd only be a few seconds,

"Hang on a minute sir, B, you gotta turn your brain on ok, teach it not to be lazy." I said softly to Bianca as she nodded her head, tears already flowing down her cheeks; her hormones were pretty wild at the moment.

"Mam, I'm going to need to see the receipt for that sweater." The security guard said, gesturing towards the sweatshirt that I'd forgotten I was still wearing. I stood with my mouth opening and closing like a fish, silently cursing under my breath that I'd been so stupid.

"Oh shoot, here um I'm sorry I was just wearing it in the store because I was cold, here." I said panicking; I instantly started scrambling the sleeves off of my arms and handed it to him in a hurry,

"Mam, I'm going to need you to come to the store." He said firmly, taking my arm in his grasp,

I widened my eyes and shook my head at him, "Are you kidding me, sir, I'm an ex sergeant." I explained, sighing as he stopped and shook his head at me, beginning to pull me away from the car,

"Yep, of course you are." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me,

I turned desperately to Bianca who was standing by the car, looking dumfounded and shell shocked, "B, help me out." I begged

"Listen Mr. Policeman," She snapped, pulling my other arm in the opposite way he was pulling me, he let go stood with his arms crossed, staring at Bianca unimpressed "if we wanted to steal it, you would even know it was gone!" She snapped violently, groaning as he shook his head and started pulling us both towards the store,

"Ok, that wasn't the help I was looking for." I muttered to her, although in saying that, I had to laugh at her response.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I sighed as the store manager asked me the same questions over and over again, "Why would I buy hundreds of dollars worth of food and steal a twenty dollar sweatshirt?" I asked smartly, raising my eyebrows at him,

He furrowed his brow and leant forward inquisitively, "I don't know you tell me, is it for the thrill? I know your type, stay at home house wife, couple of kids-"

I laughed and shook my head, "You couldn't be more wrong." Bianca nodded in agreement from the sofa behind me,

"Yeah, Mr. Manager, she has no husband, and only one child." She said harshly, almost as if she was proud at her quick comments I chuckled and shook my head at her as she looked on in pride,

"No, no, no not helping still. Look as I said before it was an accident." I explained, holding my hands up in apology, I groaned as he started to speak again and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration,

"And I said before, I've heard it a thousand times, from Grandmas, Granddads, kids-"

"Oh for gods sake I don't feel well, let us go!" Bianca snapped, standing up from the couch dominantly, I looked at her worriedly; she looked a little scared,

The manager looked at her and scoffed, "Yeah right, not buying it." He laughed spitefully, chucking over some forms to me, "I need you to sign this to admit your guilt and-"

"I am not signing that." I interrupted, pushing them back towards him, he sighed and grabbed the phone sitting on his desk, beginning to dial for the police,

"Right then I've got to call the police and-" He instantly stopped as we heard a splash hit the hard wood floor both of us turning around in shock as Bianca screamed and clutched onto her bump,

"Oh! My water broke!" She cried, leaning on the couch for support, I instantly rushed over to he side, holding onto her hand and looking over to the manager in anger, she said she didn't feel well and he ignored it.

"Oh! Oh my god it hurts!" she screamed as we walked back across the car park and towards the car,

"Yep, hang in there B, it will hurt," I soothed, rubbing her back softly, feeling her body tense in my arms as I assumed another contraction hit her, I rolled my eyes as the manager followed us out of the store like a lost puppy,

"I want to apologize one last time on behalf of the store and for any stress I may have caused you and your baby-"

"GO AWAY NOW!" Bianca screamed violently, moaning in pain as we reached the car, I opened the door and helped her gently ease into the seat. Once I got her strapped in I ran round to the other side and opened the car door frantically, starting up the car hurriedly,

"Umm what hospital are we going to?" I asked, beginning to pull out of the car park at high speed, I winced as she began to scream again and clutched onto my hand,

"No hospital!" She breathed harshly, her voice shaking and tired, I raised my eyebrows and nodded worriedly, tilting my head from side to side in contemplation,

"Oh ok, wow, you're one of those." I chuckled worriedly as she squealed in pain again "Just please don't have it in the pool though because we were gonna swim in there." I teased, trying to lighten up the mood and calm her down. I pulled out from the car park and onto the main road, immediately speeding up the car as I did so.

She all of a sudden stopped screaming and released her grip on my hand, leaning back into the seat with exhaustion "I'm not having the baby Charlie, I was just faking it." She giggled, hitting my arm playfully as she held up a now empty water bottle, I widened my eyes at her and my jaw dropped, "Not bad for someone with pregnancy brain huh?" she chuckled, nudging me, wiping the rims of her eyes that had started to spill tears of laughter,

"Ok, that was good, good thinking B." I said, nodding my head in disbelief at what she just did. It was brilliant but at the same time it had scared the hell out of me,

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sit there and watch you suffer just because you had turned your brain off." She shrugged, laughing as I turned around and raised my eyebrows at her, she'd just taken the piss out of me for something we were all having a go at her for the past few days, I nodded in approval,

"Ok, I deserved that." I chuckled, my laughter faulting as I looked back and saw a set of traffic lights I'd just whizzed by and paid no attention to,

"Oh no! no no no, I just drove through a red light. Damn!" I yelled, hitting the steering wheel with my hands as a police patrol car began to follow us, I turned to Bianca and looked at her pleadingly, "You think you can keep the pregnancy thing up a bit longer?" I asked, biting my lip in prayer, she nodded and next thing I new she was screaming her head off.

"AHHH I FEEL THE HEAD! OWWW! IT HURTS!" she yelled desperately, clinging onto my hand for dear life.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

"I reckon that's the last of it!" Heath said triumphantly, flopping down onto the sofa in a heap, I chuckled and laughed at him before brotherly pushing him off the sofa and slapping his shoulder as I walked past him,

"Not quite, one more box." I chuckled as Heath and Casey moaned and groaned with aches and pains of moving things around all day,

"For gods sake how much stuff do you guys have?" Heath whined, rummaging through the last box of my, Charlie, Ruby, Casey's things,

"We're home!" Charlie sung as her and Bianca entered through the door, their arms laden with shopping bags, Heath instantly ran over to Bianca and took some of the bags from her, I'm not sure if that was out of sheer genuine care or whether he just desperately wanted some grub.

"Finally, food!" Heath shouted, chucking a bag of onion ring crisps to Casey who ripped them open and started scoffing his face with them.

"Heaven," Casey sighed, his voice muffled out as he talked with his mouth full, I chuckled at him as he sat on the couch with onion rings on his lap, contentedly rubbing his stomach,

"Thanks guys, nice to know you missed us." Charlie chuckled, smiling as I walked up to her and encircled my arms around her waist and resting my large hands on the small of her back, I leant my head into her neck kissing it softly causing her to breath heavily into my ear and her fingers to grip the back of my neck gently. Goose bumps arose down my neck as her hot breath rolled down my neck, heat erupting through both our bodies, I swear if it hadn't been for the audience I could of rooted her right there with not a care in the world.

"Aw I missed you baby," I whispered in her ear causing her to giggle, she pulled back and kissed me with force, her lips meeting mine in furious passion, we both chuckled and pulled away as Heath and Casey made fake retching noises. I raised my eyebrows at them both as much to their delight they found a box of cream buns in one of the shopping bags "Er boys, nup, house. Boxes need emptying. Now!" I said sternly, winking at Charlie as they both rolled their eyes and began to carry the box down the corridor.

"Surely you guys can finish the final touches off this evening?" Heath asked as we walked back into the lounge, him rummaging through the draws of the kitchen for a hammer,

"Actually, we're going out." I said smugly, biting my lip as Charlie looked at me and raised her eyebrows curiously,

'We are?" she asked, walking up to me and resting her hands on my chest,

"You are indeed." Ruby chirped, walking through the house merrily, kissing Charlie on the cheek as she passed by and dropping a suitcase on the floor by the doorway, I put my thumbs up to her from behind Charlie and Rubes nodded at me, smiling secretively,

"What's this?" Charlie asked, moving across the room and pointing to the suitcase,

"A suitcase, what does it look like?" Heath laughed from the sofa, Charlie rolled her eyes and giggled at him,

"I know that! But why is it there?" she asked, frowning at me and crossing her arms over her body,

"Because we are going away for the night." I said slyly, causing her to smile sheepishly and walk up to me,

"What? Since when was this happening?" She asked, a glowing smile spread across her face, as she leant up to kiss me,

I chuckled at her and nuzzled my nose up against hers, "Since I said so, see, the things I do for you aye?" I teased, my smiled widening as she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly,

"Darryl Braxton! I love you," she said softly, kissing me again, I grinned as she smiled into the kiss, her lips landing forcefully on mine. I pulled back laughing and rested my forehead against hers,

"I love you too, and if that's the response I'm gonna get from taking you away for the night, then remind me to do it more often." I snickered, laughing as she hit my arm playfully, we both pulled away from each other, Charlie's hands upon my chest as Bianca tutted unimpressed, I chuckled as the contents of the suitcase were spread across the floor, still folded, but scattered around,

"Ok whoa, one sec. This suitcase is not packed." She said sternly, holding her finger up at us, unimpressed, Charlie turned to me and frowned, I shrugged before we both turned back to Bianca, completely clueless,

"What do you mean its not packed?" Charlie asked, beginning to walk over to Bianca, her confusion deepening as she eyed up all of the clothes strewn across the floor,

"It's not packed, come on we're going to get some more clothes." Bianca stated, Beginning to tug her along, Charlie sighed and shook her head,

"I've got loads of clothes! For every single possible occasion." Charlie stated, gesturing to all of the clothes spread around her,

Bianca shook her head and waggled her finger at her, "Ahah, not for one particular occasion." She teased, I instantly realized what she was talking about and chuckled under my breath, Charlie looked at me all confused and innocent. That's one of the things I loved about her, she's so cute and innocent and looks the part too.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I soon realized what Bianca was talking about as Brax bit his lip and then wiggled his eyebrows at me; I instantly felt my cheeks burning up and covered them with my hands in embarrassment.

"Bianca let me lift that." Heath said, running up from the couch and taking the suitcase off of Bianca, who' began to lift it down the corridor.

"Heath, no, I'm really not going to cause serious injury by lifting a small suitcase." She retorted. Still holding onto the suitcase, carrying it along the corridor.

"I wouldn't argue with her if I was you." I said, patting his back sympathetically before following her down the corridor. I felt Brax's eyes burning on the back of my head; the sexual tension was crazy.

"Bianca what are we doing?" I chuckled as she put the suitcase down on the bed and began rummaging through mine and Brax's newly filled draws, she looked at me and rolled her eyes at my clearly clueless face,

"You're going away for the night with Brax, somewhere that you don't know and you trust your daughter to do the packing?" She asked, eyebrows raised,

I held my hands up in defense and shook my head "I didn't know-"

"I'm no psychiatrist Charlie, but I don't think that Brax is looking for a cuddle and a nap." She said firmly, a smirk on her face as she began to rummage through the newly packed draws

"You need, to sex it up a bit." She said, gawping as she pulled out some of my lingerie from Victoria's Secret, she turned it around to me with her eyebrows raised suggestively "Charlie, this is gorgeous, since when did you buy this!" She squealed, admiring the sheer ivory lace baby doll.

"B, no!"I squealed, taking it off of her and putting it down on the bed quickly "This is so embarrassing!" I said, holding my hands up to my cheeks, I could feel them burning up red hot, she chuckled and nudged me playfully, folding the baby doll up and putting it into the suitcase, "Oh come on, it's a bit of rumpy bumpy, get down and dirty." She giggled, I bit my lip and closed my eyes briefly before looking down at the baby doll, "See, you're getting turned on at the thought of it." She giggled at me,

"Am not!" I gawped, pretending to be offended,

"You bit your lip," she replied slyly,

I smiled and looked at the baby doll again "Ok, just a tiny bit." I said, holding up my fingers centimeters apart and giggling before clearing my throat, "You know um, hand cuffs are in the draw over there." I said smugly, laughing as Bianca raised her eyebrows in shock,

"How did you know that? We've been gone whilst the boys have been unpacking." She said, probably a bit too loudly, I bit my lip to restrain my laughter as she pulled out the handcuffs, her mouth nearly hitting the floor.

"Ummm…Brax likes to keep them close to hand." I mumbled quietly, I couldn't restrain my laughter any longer as her jaw only dropped more "It's fun ok!" I defended myself,

Bianca nodded, "I'm going to trust you on that one" she said, putting them in the suit case, "And buy myself a pair." She muttered softly, causing me to burst out laughing,

"Hey this has still got the tag on it." She frowned, holding up a light pink and white pinstriped G-string with black lace embellishment.

I nodded and swallowed slightly "That's because it was for umm, and umm…" I trailed off, clearing my throat,

"You were going to wear it for house christening weren't you?" she said slyly, I giggled and nodded my head,

"Brax didn't know I was gonna do that."

"Or this?" she said smugly, holding up a sheer soft nude meshed baby doll with a flyaway back and contrasting black lace trim, courtesy of Victoria's Secret, one of Brax's favourite shops in the world. He loved Victoria's Secret and the Victoria's Secret staff loves him, no surprise there really.

"He was with me when I bought that actually, but I haven't worn it yet." I said, Bianca folded it up and put it in the suitcase,

"You're taking it, it's sexy." She chuckled, before pulling out something from the draw and holding it up in triumph "Oooh the matching bra and pantie is gorgeous!" she said, looking at the underwear in awe,

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Brax's voice came from the doorway

"Brax!" Bianca squealed in horror, instantly trying to cover up the suitcase.

"I really hope that's for my benefit aye?" he murmured huskily into my ear, eyeing up all of the underwear now in the suitcase,

"Of course." I whispered seductively, turning around in his arms, and kissing him, my lips lingering on his for a few seconds, he smiled as he pulled away and brushed my hair behind my ears,

"I so should have taken you out for the night a long time ago." He chuckled, nuzzling his nose past mine and dipping his head down to kiss my neck, I moaned softly as he did so, my hands lying limply at the top of his back,

"You look like you've just hit the jackpot." Bianca said to Brax, he grinned as he pulled back and took the handcuffs out of the suitcase,

"Nup, I hit the jackpot last year didn't I baby?" he grinned at me, holding the handcuffs up, I smiled as I knew what he was referring to: the first time we'd had sex and he grabbed the handcuffs from my utility belt and chained me to the bed, not that I was complaining, it was one of the best afternoons of my life.

"Brax it was meant to be a surprise!" I whined, taking them off of him,

"You're definitely taking the handcuffs right?" he said pleadingly, I nodded my head and giggled at him as he grinned and punched the air in triumph,

"Brax!" I squealed, he looked at me all innocent,

"What? Its sexy." He whispered huskily into my ear, I grinned as his hands trailed down my back before bringing them round to my front and hooking onto the waistband of my shorts and panties.

"Now that, is one fine piece of lingerie," Bianca muttered, holding up more underwear to me and Brax, who stood gawping like a kid on Christmas morning. I blushed and buried my head into Brax's chest with embarrassment, chuckling as I leant into him and felt a bulge through his trousers,

"I reckon that new shower could do with a bit of testing." I giggled, trailing my hands down his chest ever so lightly, knowing it drives him crazy and tickles him,

"You could come and join me?" he whispered in my ear, his hands holding my hips and holding me to him. I shook my head and leant forward and kissed his lips,

"No baby, you've gotta wait until tonight." I murmured against his lips, chuckling when he groaned as I pushed him out of the room and closed the door, making sure he saw nothing else I was taking for our 'fun' night away.

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"When were you gonna spring this surprise on us my brother?" Heath asked, referring to Brax and Charlie's night away as Brax came into the kitchen with a grin on his face,

Brax chuckled, "I wasn't. Well not until later." He said as he rummaged through the fridge, whipping out 3 cans of beer and passing one to Heath and Casey.

"What's this?" Heath asked curiously as Brax pulled out a small box from his back pocket and placing it in front of Heath and Casey who each gave it blank and curious stares. Heath opened the box expectantly, a grin spreading on his face when he saw what was inside.

"Ah mate I knew you loved me, but you shouldn't have," He chuckled, slapping Brax on the shoulders before bursting out laughing at the horrified look on Brax's face. Heath glanced down the hallway to check the girls weren't coming before turning back to Brax,

"Aw you sly dog!" He laughed, patting Brax on the back as he leaned over to him, "I'm not gonna talk you outta this but are you sure that you're both ready?" he asked, putting aside the jokes and raising his eyebrows.

"One hundred and ten percent sure Heath." Brax replied adamantly, nodding and smiling as he looked at the ring. He was entirely sure he was doing the right thing. Nothing had ever felt so right in his life before. All the hidden secrets, twisted lies and high hurdles he had overcome with Charlie had got him here. There was nothing better than the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. Their relationship had been turbulent to say the least but it had been worth every punch he'd had, every bullet she'd taken, it'd been worth it, all for the sake of love. Now was their time to live their lives like a normal couple, a happy husband and wife. No secret motel rendezvous, no climbing out of windows in the early hours of the morning, this was their chance to be a proper couple for the rest of their lives, hold hands each day, kiss in public, go out on dates, now was their chance to keep building their relationship and Brax was going to jump at the chance.

"Love is in the air!" Heath sung loudly, causing Brax and Casey to slap him on either side of his head.

"Heath, shut up!" They both hissed, chuckling as Heath cowered away jokingly,

"Sorry." He said, holding his hands up in innocence.

"So you're definitely sure?"

"Never been so sure of anything in my life." Brax nodded his head as Heath and Casey both raised their eyebrows approvingly,

"Congratulations Brax," Casey said, shaking Brax's hand firmly, a proud grin on his face. Brax smiled as he looked at Heath who was holding the ring up to his eye as if he were carefully examining it, "Geez, that's one set of diamonds, where did you get that?" Heath asked, placing the ring carefully back into its velvet cushioned box.

"I didn't." Brax chuckled, "It was Charlie's mums." He nodded as Heath and Casey raised their eyebrows in shock, Heath opened his mouth to say something but turned his attention to Ruby as she bounded into the room, empty boxes piled up in her hands

"Ruby you little minx, you were in on this?" Heath asked knowingly, scoffing in disbelief that her and Brax had kept it their little secret,

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Ruby puffed as she dropped the boxes and put her hands on her hips, looking at the ring that the trio was proudly admiring.

Heath nodded in agreement, "You bet, that's a lot of responsibility in your hands there mate." Heath chuckled, giving Brax a pat on the back of good luck and encouragement,

"So where are you taking her then?" Casey asked curiously, pulling Ruby closer to him and draping his arm around her waist.

Brax bit his lip and put his head down before lifting it and prematurely squinting at the disappointed response he knew he was going to get "The motel." He said anxiously, looking from Casey to Heath to Ruby who stood with their jaws agape,

"What?" Heath asked, turning to face his brother and folding his arms, awaiting Brax's 'justified' response. "All for the amazing price of £29 per night, go figure mate, and remember you don't want to break the bank now do you?" Heath scoffed in disbelief.

"Oi, shut it." Brax snapped, "And just so you know, that place meant a lot to us ok, it's practically where we lived until a few months ago, I'd rather take her somewhere that means a lot to us than somewhere that has no sentimental value at all." He explained, earning a chorus of 'awws' from Ruby and Casey, he nodded and smiled at them, happy that they understood.

"You've definitely gone soft." Heath grinned, trying not to laugh at his older brother. Everyone stopped mid conversation as footsteps sounded down the hallway.

"She's coming!" Heath said, flailing his hands in the air and running around the kitchen causing Casey, Ruby and Brax to roll their eyes at his immaturity.

"Everybody act natural." Heath said, nodding his head at Brax who had quickly picked up the ring box and placed it in his back pocket. They all turned around 'unexpectantly' as Charlie and Bianca entered the kitchen.

"Hey mum," Ruby chirped, moving to the fridge and grabbing the carton of orange juice. Charlie smiled at all of them before her eyes settled on Heath who leant on the kitchen counter battering his eyelashes and holding one hand on his hip.

"Hey girlfriend!" He laughed enthusiastically at Charlie who just burst out laughing at him in amusement.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I'd managed to get Charlie and Bianca to finish their 'packing' and as soon as Charlie saw me dressed in a smart shirt with dark navy jeans and smart shoes she instantly got changed. I knew I didn't need to dress up but I wanted tonight to be special, Charlie had got changed into a navy chiffon shift dress with nude peep toe heals, so we looked like a very dress colour coordinated couple heading out to our car.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Charlie giggled, her hands fiddling with the rim of the blindfold I had put on her since they got in the car and left earlier for their night away,

"Nup." I answered shortly, chuckling as she groaned in frustration,

"Please?" she begged, causing me to laugh and rub my hand up and down her thigh gently,

"Nup." I said firmly, not giving into her cuteness.

"Pretty please." She begged, holding onto my hand and giving it a small squeeze, I smiled and stroked my thumb along hers before bringing her hand up to my lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, I smiled as I saw her lips break out into a grin,

"Can I take the blindfold off?" she whined,

"Nup."

"What if I try?" she asked curiously, I chuckled and shook my head at her,

"I'll stop you." I chuckled, placing my hand back on her thigh softly,

"Darryl!" she moaned,

"Charlotte!" I teased back laughing as she chuckled at me and tilted her head back against the car seat,

'Are we there?" she asked a couple of minutes later,

"Almost." I grinned at her childlike impatience as I turned into the motel car park, I stopped the car and walked around to Charlie's side of the car, opening her door for her and helping her out of her seat

"Brax where am I going?" she asked, holding her hands out in front of her as I guided her forwards slightly,

"Just wait here, I'm going to get the suitcase." I said, laughing as an elderly couple were looking at us and pointing in alarm at a blindfolded Charlie from across the car park, "Don't worry, she's my girlfriend, I'm surprising her, I haven't kidnapped her or anything." I assured them, putting my thumb up at them, I heard Charlie burst out laughing at the situation from where she was standing. I chuckled and got the suitcase out of the boot, carefully guiding her past all of the other rooms before stopping and twisting the key,

"Ok, one foot in front of the other." I said softly, kissing the back of her head and guiding her into the room before closing the door behind us, smiling as the motel staff had put in my request,

"Ready, ta da!" I said, removing the blindfold from her eyes, she blinked a few times, like a baby does for the first time of seeing sunlight "Recognize it?" I asked as she turned around and looked at me, a huge happy smile on her face. I loved it when she smiled like that and knowing that of all people I could make that smile adorn her face. It was this moment that I was sure that I was making the right decision, every day for the rest of our lives I wanted to here laughter escape her lips, see her smile, have a good time and live like you have everything to live for because with Charlie I do, she is my everything.

"How could I not recognize it?" She gushed, pressing her forehead up against mine and kissing me gently, "Room 27…this is our old room!" she squealed, looking around it in awe, "Its beautiful, you've got lights and rose petals-baby!" she gushed, looking at the king size bed that was littered with pink and red rose petals "What's all of this for?" she asked, turning back to me and hooking her arms around my neck, pressing her body into mine,

"Well, for starters, to let you know how much I love you. And secondly, it was our one year anniversary a little while ago and we never got to celebrate, now I know it's nothing extravagant but I kinda figured, this room is where we began properly." I said, hugging her tightly as I spoke and burying my head into her neck, planting soft kisses up and down,

"Anniversary?" she asked, pulling back and looking at me all confused,

I nodded "You know, that one where you slammed me up against Leah's fridge." I smiled as I thought of that day when she finally gave in and I reckon deciding to go to her doorstep that afternoon was the best afternoon of my life, "Somebody's cheeks have gone pink," I chuckled, a huge grin spreading across my face as her cheeks burned a brighter pink and she buried her head into my chest, her arms draped around my waist, I smiled and picked her up, causing her to squeal gently and wrap her legs instinctively round my middle, "So do you like it?" I asked as I placed her on the bed gently, crawling up the bed and leaning over her gently, using my arms to support my weight so I didn't crush her,

"Like it? I love it." She smiled, bringing her hands up to my cheeks and leaning up to kiss me softly, I supported the back of her neck with my hands as I deepened the kiss, a deep groan tearing from my throat as she ran her hands up underneath my shirt.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

"I love you, you know that right?" Brax whispered softly, I nodded gently, my nose brushing past his as I did so,

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." I said, smiling away as I looked around the room, lit up not by the ceiling light but by soft lavender scented candles burning away in the night, the whole room had a deep orange romantic glow to it, the bed sheets had even been changed to a satin material, completely different from when we used to come here. I felt so happy, Brax could take me anywhere and I'd be happy because I was with him, but here felt right, everything about this room reminded me of the love we shared,

"Charlie I need to tell you something." He said; lying down beside me, his chest centimeters from mine all of a sudden it was as if nerves overcame him, he wasn't Brax anymore. He was different, "I kinda figured, this is the place where me and you began, so why not make it-"

"Brax what's going on? You're nervous, are you-breaking up with me?" I choked out, sitting up and edging away slightly, dangling my feet over the edge of the bed,

"What? No Charlie, hell no!" he said, I turned my face in the opposite direction as I heard him run over to me and kneel down in front of me, turning back as he took my hand in his. I stared at him in shock as he knelt on one knee, one hand holding onto mine and his other hand he used at first to tilt my face towards him, the pad of his thumb lingering on my chin for a second before reaching into his back pocket, it dawned on me then, I should have known the minute he put on smarter clothing and the room had rose petals and candles. I felt myself almost stop breathing and my mouth open as he pulled out a little navy velvet box, I felt tears slide down my cheeks and my breath catch in my throat as he spoke, he smiled up at me, tears already brimming in the rims of his eyes as he began to speak, I already knew my answer before he had spoken,

"Charlie Buckton, you are the love of my life, the only girl that I have ever fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with. When I'm with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been, I can be myself when I'm with you and I don't have to pretend to be anyone I'm not. You've never given up on me and you've never given up on us; you're the only person who has ever believed in me, who has ever loved me, and for that you are the craziest-" I laughed almost inaudibly at his comment, I couldn't find my voice I was so speechless, I squeezed his hand ever so gently. "But most amazing woman I have ever known. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you the happiest woman on earth. Charlie, marry me?"

**Hehehe sorry to leave it there! It just kind of fitted as a stopping point! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you found it humorous in places (incase you haven't noticed I do love a bit of comedy!) **

**You know what button to click if you want more, so please review with a cherry on top! :) x**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello Everybody!**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews :D**

**So glad people are loving this story, it makes the fingers type faster! **

**Here's the big moment you've all been waiting for**

**Enjoy :D x**

* * *

**Chapter 45 – A very very bad boy…**

**CHARLIE POV**

I felt loose tears stream down my cheeks as Brax stopped speaking and looked up at me, I breathed out but no answer seemed to come out, I wanted nothing more than to have a married life with Brax, Have a Harry potter marathon, watch fireworks, make breakfast for each other, go to the zoo, sleep on the beach, slow dance, kiss at 12:01 on new years, spend Christmas together, stargaze, order Chinese food, pig out, snuggle under the covers, have a bath together, and most of all fall even deeper in love with each other.

"Yes," I breathed, my hand still shaking as I nodded my head furiously, I saw a smile of relief appear on his face

"You serious?" he asked, still kneeling on one knee in front of me, almost in disbelief, I laughed and nodded my head before moving my hand down from my mouth and kneeling on both knees opposite him, taking his face in my hands and kissing him gently, smiling against his lips as he kissed me back with passion and longing,

"Does that answer your question?" I giggled as I pulled away before he pulled me back in for another innocent kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips

"I love you so much." I replied, kissing him again, I looked down as he broke away and opened the little box, my voice choking up as I looked down at my mothers' old engagement ring,

"Is that, w-what-how?" I asked as he gently picked it up and slid it easily down my finger, it fitted perfectly; he wiped away my tears from my cheeks as I looked down at it, admiring its beauty,

"I let Ruby in on my master plan and she gave it to me this evening, she's been keeping it until the right guy for you came along" Brax chuckled, as more tears slid down my cheeks, it meant the world to me that Ruby thought Brax was the right guy and it meant even more that Brax had asked her and included her, even though he didn't have to.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I breathed, tracing my fingers over the tiny diamonds, my hand all of a sudden felt heavier, I guess I wasn't used to wearing a ring.

"Only the best for my girl aye?" Brax whispered as he hugged me, I grinned like a Cheshire cat and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist,

"You mean the world to me Charlie." He murmured softly into my ear, his breath tickling down my neck, I smiled as I felt he kissed my forehead, tip of my nose and then my lips before pulling back and looking at me with nothing but love filled in his eyes,

"We're engaged." I whispered excitedly, kissing him softly, my hands palming gently against his chest, feeling the relaxed beat of his heart through his shirt.

"Well observed Einstein." He chuckled, I rolled my eyes and hit his chest playfully with my hand before draping my arms around his neck and leaning into him,

"Shut up you, you should be on your best behavior I haven't married you yet." I mumbled softly as I leant into kiss him, he pulled back and looked at me with a cheeky look upon his face,

"You wouldn't get cold feet, you're too madly in love with me." He said proudly, I laughed and brushed my nose past his, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him again,

"Is that so?" I murmured as I leant in, he nodded as I leant into kiss him, our lips meeting passionately, I buried myself deeper into his lips, wanting to feel and taste more of him, both of us moaning softly at the sudden contact as our arms wrapped around each other even more and and Brax lifted me up slightly so that I was standing lightly on his feet making me as close to him as physically possible

"See I'm right." He chuckled as I pulled away,

"Well there is this one guy..." I trailed off, teasing him, biting my lip as he smiled at me,

"Really?" he asked, looking mock shocked, I nodded as my fingers gently played with the short hairs on the back of his neck,

"Yeah, he's pretty darn perfect actually, and he gets to reap the benefits now that we're engaged." I said, dropping my arms to his waist and kissing him, I laughed as I went to pull away but Brax just leant forward and captured my lips in another kiss,

"He does?" Brax asked, wriggling his eyesbrows at me, I nodded my head slightly,

"Definitely." I whispered seductively into his ear, smiling as his body tensed slightly as goose bumps arose on his neck,

"So umm what are these benefits then?" Brax asked cheekily, a wide smile on his face,

"Oh I think you know." I murmured as I sealed his lips in a kiss,

"I know do I?" he asked as he pulled back, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, you know." My heart was racing as I looked up into his green eyes, wide with excitement. I laughed at him as he looked at me with the biggest smile on his face, like a child on Christmas morning. Just one little answer could change everything, he was looking at me like this was our first time again, his half cheeky, half sexy smile looking down at me and his eyes this time, filled with love.

I smiled as Brax leant down and slowly started kissing me, before planting delicate kisses towards my neck, I inhaled sharply and tilted my head back at an angle to give him more room. My hands rested on his biceps as he continued kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin, I pushed my hips into his body and cradled one of his cheeks with my hand, causing him to stop his ministrations on my neck and kiss my lips again, with a savage yet natural passion, and pretty soon things got luxuriantly and rampantly heated.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

She furiously tore off my shirt from my chest as we kissed wildly, my heartbeat running with excitement, I groaned as she moved her lips from mine and kissed down my neck me furiously,

"Some ones an eager beaver." I whispered in her ear huskily, my tongue running over the curve of her ear, sending shivers running down her body at the light touch, the end of my sentence turned into a deep moan as her teeth grazed the skin of my neck,

"Who wouldn't be?" she whispered breathlessly against my lips, I instantly crashed my lips onto hers, our tongues meeting in a cyclone of pleasure, I smiled against her lips as I heard a cute moan arise from her mouth, her hands clinging onto the buckle of my belt, pulling me as close to her as physically possible.

"Oops," she chuckled as we crashed into something, I had her pinned up against the wall, my hands on either side of her body, I moaned as she captured my mouth in a full on kiss and her finger tips scraped along my shoulder blades, it was pleasurable agony,

"You can pay for that in the morning babe." I murmured against her lips, she giggled and smiled against my lips, her legs weaving around my waist tightly as I picked her up, her body sliding up the wall ever so slightly as our kisses became so passionate,

"How is that my fault?" she asked, her breathing restless against my lips, my body shivered as she moved her hands up my chest and over my blood and sand tattoo, before clinging onto my shoulders,

"You turned me on, therefore it's your fault." I breathed softly, a deep groan tearing from the base of my throat as she kissed me with such a passion it took my breath away, her hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair, driving me to kiss her deeper, she moaned as I planted butterfly kissed along her shoulder blade, as if she'd never felt my lips on her skin before, that's what I loved about us, how the passion and need for each other never died down, we constantly wanted each other, both of us never wanting to be out of each others company. She made me so turned on it was unreal. A small moan of satisfaction exited her mouth as I wrapped my lips back around hers.

**CHARLIE POV**

My whole body screamed in excitement as Brax kissed me, his hands feeling over my body, he knew exactly how to drive me insane. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he ran kisses down my neck, my whole body shook like someone had electrocuted me, it turned me on so much.

"Brax," I moaned in satisfaction against his lips, my arms wrapped around his strong neck as he kissed me furiously, he didn't answer, he just continued to hold me between his body and the wall. I could feel his huge bulge against me, making me hold him closer to me more. I slipped my tongue into his mouth moaning against his lips as he met mine with his, I couldn't get enough of him, the way he felt, his taste, it felt so good. Everything felt familiar but new, and that was the great thing about us, the fact that nothing ever got boring, nothing ever felt the same, it was always different, always a good different, it made me long for him more than I ever thought I could long to be with someone. I reached down in between our bodies and grabbed onto the buckle of his belt with my hands as he put me down on the floor, his hands riding up my thighs and creeping them round to my but, the hemline of my dress rising, exposing my underwear to him. He broke our kiss, staring it me through hungry eyes, I stared back at him, my eyes full of want and need for him, I felt my breathing become heavier as his hands slowly trailed up my thighs and hooked on the waistband of my G-string and his nose nuzzled past mine, I leant forward and sealed his lips with my own, pulling him closer to me by tugging on his belt buckle and then wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his hand on the back of my neck, causing me to arch my neck up towards him, his lips holding onto mine tightly, yet gently. That was the lovely thing about Brax, he could be so gentle with me, as if he was worrying that if he carried on I might break, I knew he got nervous sometimes, he could easily envelope me with his muscular body. Yet he can be so sweet and still be careful but rough at the same time, knowing what I enjoyed and how I enjoyed it. I smiled against his lips as he pushed his hips against mine, forcing me to walk backwards towards the bed

"If you're gonna make me walk backwards then its gonna take a while babe, you know I lack in coordination." I giggled against his lips, he didn't respond, he just turned us around so that I was pushing him forwards and gently leaning back onto the bed, pulling me down softly on top of him, causing his bulge to press directly into my centre. I moved my hands down from his cheeks and between us, towards his belt and the zip of his jeans, I arched my back up so that I could look down to see what I was doing, struggling with the buttons of his jeans. I groaned as I felt him feverishly nipping my neck, causing me to stop momentarily at what I was doing. I smiled as I managed to get his trousers undone, allowing his length to spring free under his boxers. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me cheekily, biting his lip ever so slightly. I loved the fact that neither of us got embarrassed around each other, that's the brilliant thing about our sex life, I love the fact that I can be so relaxed around Brax, I'd quite happily have sex with him all day, every day and if it wasn't for the worry that Ruby and Casey may walk in, I would walk around our room naked, because everything with Brax is fun and enjoyable, and I was never shy around him. I loved how we teased each other, and I loved the look of love on his face whenever I blushed at one of his cheeky comments. We always had a laugh and always satisfied each other completely.

I shuffled backwards slightly, pulling his jeans down his legs, smiling to myself as I looked at his gorgeous body, the only thing to strip down being his boxers. It turns me on seeing just how turned on he gets. I crawled back over to him, kissing his neck slowly and sensually whilst tracing my hands down over his toned chest and towards his boxers. His hand became entangled in my hair, the other one anchoring my hips to him, pressing his excitement into my centre. I felt him groan as my hand slipped down inside his boxers, closing around his bulging length and massaging him. I kissed along his jaw line softly as I felt him harden even more in my hand at my touch. I pulled his boxers down and began to work my hand up and down his length, gradually getting faster and faster. I started to kiss down his body at the same time, my lips gradually getting lower and towards his sculpted V, before taking him in my mouth. I felt him moan and take in a sharp breath as his hands gripped on gently to my hair, making sure I didn't stop. He leant his head back into the pillow in bliss as I took as much as I could of him in my mouth as he started to thrust his hips up gently towards my mouth,

"Charlie, I'm not going to last much longer if you continue," he moaned, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy, something that I love. I stopped, not wanting him to lose it, and kissed my way back up to his lips.

I squealed as Brax grabbed onto my thigh gently and flipped us over so that he was on top of me, his hands running up and down the side of my body, I knew exactly what he was searching for and soon enough he found it. He pulled down the zip of my dress with ease, I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and brought my hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks with my hands as we kissed with an urgent passion. I lifted my hips up so that he could pull my dress down since his hands started to shake, him getting flustered. I threw my head back into the pillow as Brax pushed his length against me even more, the only thing stopping him being my G-String. He brought out a side to me that I didn't even realize existed until being with him. He brought his hands up from my hips and unclasped my bra with simplicity, tossing it to the other side of the room; I knew he was struggling with trying to resist what we were both desperate for. I moaned breathlessly against his lips as his hand cupped one of my breasts gently, my hands were entangled in his hair, making sure his lips never left mine, it was like a fear that overcame me, I desperately didn't want him to stop. He breathed an almost sigh of relief as it came off and we kicked it off of the bed. Then before I had time to react properly, I felt his lips on my bare breasts, making my body tremor in pleasure, my back arching so that his lips were more forceful, he used his hands to gently pull me up from the small of my back so that my legs were hooked around his waist and we were sitting up together. I threw my head back as he moved his lips from my breasts to my neck, groaning as he did so, I then pushed him back down onto the bed so that I was sitting up and straddling his waist, sitting directly on his length, making us both moan loudly, I gently began to grind myself slowly against him, running my hands down his chest as I began to circle my hips on his waist. I was so wet and I knew he could feel it. His hands ventured down from my waist to my but, hooking on the band of my G string and rolling it down slightly, I leant over him and began to kissing him again with more passion.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

It was a pleasure I couldn't take anymore. This woman was driving me crazy, she's so sexy and doesn't even realize it with her innocent demeanor, the emotion and feelings she brings up in my just drive me insane, she turns me on so much. She was sitting slap bang on my hard length and it was starting to feel as if I was being choked and restricted. She let out a sharp breath as I hitched my leg gently around her tiny waist and quickly flipped her onto her back as I hovered above her. My hands roamed over her body, her skin feeling soft and silky in my hands, she felt divine as I explored every inch of her. She raised her hands to the back of my head and soon became tangled in my hair as we continued to kiss each other with a crazed and frantic passion that had an animalistic heat and quality. I began to slowly kiss at the soft skin on her neck, she wriggled underneath me, trying to relieve herself of some pleasure as I kissed at her sensitive spots. I felt electric shocks tremor up my body as her hands fluttered down the grooves of my back, causing her to raise her body slightly up to mine, her moaning as her bare ample breasts pressed up against my chest, her nipples lightly chafing my skin. I trailed my hands from her hips to her G-string, which was riding on her thighs; she arched her back to make things easier, her wetness rubbing against my length, I threw her undies across the room with my free hand before kissing my way up her chest and to her lips.

"Brax..." she moaned, breathlessly. I smiled against her lips before pulling away and getting lost in her pearl blue doe eyes "Brax I need you…" She whispered against my lips, I immediately gripped her hips, eager to meet her demands, doing exactly what I wanted to do so badly.

I positioned myself at her entrance, brushing the tip of my length against her, causing her to cry of euphoria. I and plunged into her gently, inch by inch, I let out a groan and heard Charlie inhale sharply as I pushed into her deeper. An uncontrolled moan left her lips as her body moved beneath me, pushing her pelvis upwards to get as more of me as possible. I felt her shudder in my arms as I entered her completely, moaning loudly as I did so, she was so warm and gorgeous, and it was pure bliss. She moaned loudly as our bodies became connected, I felt her trying to adjust to my size, now completely within her, I grasped her waist and moaned in pleasure. I pressed my forehead gently onto hers, our breathing warm and heavy on each other's faces. She moaned loudly into my mouth and relaxed into my arms as I sealed her lips in a warm kiss and moved inside her.

I felt the sweat beading on her forehead, and tightened her legs around me, holding me with her long legs, never wanting to retreat. Her nails dug into my back gently as I continued to thrust inside her opening, the noises escaping her mouth were of sheer satisfaction. She arched her back and I supported her gently, giving me a better angle to thrust inside her. I felt her try to turn her body slightly; I knew exactly what she wanted. I grabbed her thigh gently and flipped us over, causing her legs to straddle my waist and for her to slide down onto my length deeper than I've been before. I cried out and held onto her hips gently, holding her as she rode me; her eyes closing slightly and her mouth agape. It was pure heaven watching her sit on me, slowly circling her hips, a blissful agony I struggled to take as she sat comfortably, making me move inside of her and holding me within her deeply. We both cried out loudly as she circled her hips even more before she started bobbing up and down on top of me, knowing what makes me tick and what makes me slip into oblivion. I could feel her wetness spreading over me and it felt like paradise, the only noise in our rooms was the sound of our loud moaning (mostly Charlie's loud moaning) and the sound of heavy, ragged breathing.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I let out a blissful cry as Brax held onto my thigh with his big hand and pushed me back down onto the bed, remaining inside of me, causing him to slide deeper into me, his thrusts getting quicker. I squeezed my knees against his hips, rocking with his movements; I looked down, throwing my head back onto the pillow again as I saw him disappearing inside of me again, plunging deeper and harder,

"Oh god Charlie," he moaned against my lips as our lips met in a frenzied passion again, I let out a sob of pleasure as he continued to thrust wildly into me, my lips parting slightly millimeters away from his, "I love you," he moaned, pressing his forehead against mine, I nodded and leant upwards, kissing his lips again, savouring the feeling of being so intimate with him, I never thought I could feel so sexy in my life, but feeling him move inside of me and hearing him say that made me feel even more confident with him,

"I love you too." I breathed breathlessly, gripping his shoulders and clenching my legs around him tighter, making sure he didn't pull out of me, especially when it felt as good as this. I let out a loud cry as he began sucking at my neck, still thrusting wildly inside of me,

"Brax…" I murmured against his ear, moaning softly "That feels so good." I said breathlessly as he thrusted deeper; he knew exactly how to please me, never have I felt as pleasured as this, never with Angelo, never with Roman.

"I know," he breathed against my lips, we both groaned loudly as he changed his position slightly he held onto my waist gently with his large hands and twisted his hips before slamming into me again.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I felt so close, my thrusts getting harder, faster and deeper, Charlie rocking with my thrusts, both of us moaning loudly, every time we met each one. She cried out loudly, her hands gripping onto my shoulder blades, it made me smile with pleasure about how I could do that to her.

"Uh, uh, oh my god! Brax don't stop!" She screamed, I knew she was close from the sound of her moaning pushing up from her throat and the way her mouth had parted slightly, her eyes fluttering under heavy lids and her hands laying loosely on my back.

"Harder, Brax, harder." She whimpered, letting out a sob of ecstasy as I wildly thrusted inside of her, I hunched over her, pulling out and then slamming back inside of her a mere few moments later, causing her back to arch as she screamed in delight, it caused us both so much pleasure it's indescribable.

"Uh, Brax! Brax!" She cried out as I hit her spot again and again, spreading her legs out further, giving me more room to plunge deeper inside of her,

"Oh, oh, oh my god, I'm gonna – oh!" she whimpered as I moaned loudly, trying not to loose it before she did, I held onto her hips as I drove into her hard, the room echoing with her cute moaning. She began to clench her walls around me, and her body began to shake and shiver, I knew she was about to cum, I kissed her gently, still thrusting wildly inside her, smiling against her lips as she cried, sobbed and whimpered in pleasure against my lips, looking for her release. I lowered myself down to her body, arching my back to inflict more pleasure into her, going as deep as I could go, whilst I tenderly kissed her breasts, That was all it took for her to explode into her wave of pleasure, her head arched into my chest, I groaned as she shook and cried loudly, her legs going slightly limp and loosening against my torso.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I cried out as my wave of pleasure took over me, no one has ever made me cry out like that apart from Brax. I gently gripped onto tufts of Brax's hair, I moaned as Brax started to shake and tremor above me, nearly finished. I clenched my inner walls around him once more before I felt him thrust strongly and release inside of me.

"Uh Charlie!" He groaned loudly, I moaned in pleasure as I felt him fill me up, it felt gorgeous, a pleasure I can't begin to explain. His thrusts became weaker after, him still releasing small amounts of cum inside me before groaning into my neck and crumbling on top of me, both of us, breathing heavily. I ran one of my hands up and down his back gently, my other one, gently caressing his neck as he buried his head into my neck with exhaustion; I wasn't surprised, we'd been at it for over an hour and a half.

He cupped my cheeks softly as he leant up, using his knees to support his weight he kissed my forehead and then my lips, I smiled up at him and stoked my thumb along his cheeks, I felt a smile adorn my face as he looked into my eyes, I swear he can see down into my soul with just one glance. I loved him so much. He rolled off of me, his now relaxed length falling out of me, he laid down beside me and panting for breath before putting his arms around me, I snuggled up to him so that our bodies were pressed chest to chest and leant my head into the crook of his neck, smiling as he pulled back and arched his neck down to kiss me as he usually does.

"Oh my god…" I whispered breathlessly, the heat from our bodies radiating onto each other's, I smiled down at me cheekily and kissed me again, I giggled against his lips as he chuckled, both of us completely happy and content, Brax fairly pleased with himself, as he should be, it was a job well done. "That was amazing…" I staggered through my still heavy breathing

"I'm exhausted," Brax breathed, pulling the covers up around us tighter, I looked up at him and giggled, "But that felt fantastic," Brax whispered against my lips, kissing me softly and holding me close to him in his arms,

"I don't think I've ever felt so happy…" I whispered into his chest, I smiled as I felt his lips press gently against my forehead and he snaked his arms down to my waist,

"Good," he whispered in reply, I looked up at him, smiling as he looked at me through lustful green eyes "I love you so much," he whispered, I smiled tearfully and leant up to kiss him, burying my lips in his before pulling back and resting my forehead against his,

"I love you to," I murmured

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I smiled as I woke up the following morning with Charlie naked in my arms; the candles from the night before had burnt out, leaving the room smelling sweetly like lavender and the rose petals now lay scattered across the floor from last night. The room was in a complete darkness, the only light source coming from the small lamp on the dressing table and the little bedside clock with green neon font flashing the time brightly into my eyes, it was only 8am. I looked down at Charlie as she shifted slightly in my arms, her eyes fluttering slightly under weighted lids. She shuffled slightly, arching her neck so that her head was tilted more into my chest before she relaxed again and fell back into a slumber. She looked so beautiful, her dark mane of hair splayed out down her back, the front few strands draping over her face gently. Her skin had a natural glow in the darkness, like it was radiating. Her facial features relaxed and her lips parted naturally, I couldn't help but run my finger along her defined cheekbone gently before arching my neck down to kiss the top of her neck. I smiled as Charlie wrapped her arms around me, searching for warmth, I reached down with my arm and pulled the silk blankets up around our bodies more, so that only the top of our chests were exposed.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I smiled gently as Brax wrapped the blankets up around us, instantly knowing what I was searching for, I loved waking up with him like this, being warm in his arms, the feeling of his body against mine, it made me feel so loved, it felt natural, it felt like it was meant to be. I felt him lift up his knee and hook it over my waist so that I could slip my leg between his, I sighed contently as he rested it on my hip, making me even warmer. His hand moved slowly up my thigh before resting on the small of my back as he leant down and kissed my lips softly, his other hand resting on the back of my neck, gently holding my head. I moved my hands from his lower back to his shoulder blades, gently rubbing them as he deepened the kiss. I moaned gently into his mouth as he rolled on top of me gently, so as not to squash me with his large frame. He used one of his elbows to support him as his other hand moved from the small of my back and up my stomach before gently caressing my breasts. He moaned as my centre pressed up against his repetitively as we kissed, I looked down between our bodies to see that he was now aroused.

"Good morning baby," he whispered against my lips,

"Good morning to you to," I giggled, kissing him again and again, our breathing starting to get heavier as we continued.

"Did you bring to the hand cuffs?" he murmured, leaning down and beginning to kiss my neck, his teeth gently grazing the skin, I let out a breathy laugh and nodded,

"Of course I brought the hand cuffs." I said, bringing my hands down from his bare chest and reaching into my hand bag which was down next to the bed, I looked back up at him to see his eyebrows raised and he nodded in approval,

"Close to hand as well, good thinking." He grinned, I nodded back and began to kiss him again, arching my back slightly as he began to kiss down my body, as he met my lips once again in a demanding kiss I pushed up and rolled us over so that I was now on all fours above him, he groaned as I teasingly rubbed my centre past his length.

"Somebody's been a naughty boy," I whispered seductively as his hands ran up and down my body, holding me by my hips as he reached up to kiss my bare chest, I moaned softly and tilted my head into his neck, beginning to kiss it rashly, whilst brushing my entrance past his tip again. He moaned and leant his head back into the pillow,

"I have…" he agreed with me as I looked down at him with my eyebrows raised. I smiled and began to lift his hands above his head and cuff him seductively. I wrapped the cuffs around the one of the bed head poles and tied the other around his opposite wrist, he groaned as I began to grind my hips against his, teasingly slowly, hi arms pulling against the bed, trying to reach out and touch me,

"What crime did you commit Mr. Braxton?" I asked before trailing my hands down his body and palming his lower abdomen, he groaned as I began to circle my hips against his hard length.

"I was just a very very bad boy." He breathed, his eyes closing in pure ecstasy, his body intoxicated with pleasure, "It was worth it." He moaned against my lips, I smiled and sat up again, pushing against him as I did so, I grinned as his mouth opened slightly and a loud moan escaped from the base of his throat,

"You alright there baby?" I teased, trailing my hands further down his chest, I loved being in control of this, it was so much fun being the one doing all the teasing, "Your mouths opening and closing like a fish," I said, as I leant on all fours above him again and rested my lips millimeters from his, he looked up at me, closing his eyes and smiling as my hands ran from his cheeks and down his neck, making his skin crawl and quiver with excitement,

"Punish me serge, go on, punish me." He whispered sublimely, his eyes looking at me with longing, I bit my lip seductively before leaning back onto him and meeting his demands.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

**BRAX POV**

It'd been an hour since Charlie and I had left the motel and I'd surprised her by suggesting I take her shopping in the city, which she more than happily went along with. We didn't particularly need to buy anything but I thought I'd treat her to a day out since we very rarely get to do that. We were driving down the highway in my Ute, the roads fairly empty since it was the end of autumn in August and all the kids were still at school, meaning the only other people on the roads were people heading to work or stay at home mums going shopping with their friends. I smiled as Charlie leant over and kissed my cheek before leaning her head onto my shoulder, I smiled back and kissed the top of her head before leaning my head lightly on top of hers and entwining our hands on her thigh, my thumb gently running over her knuckles.

I turned off of the freeway and into Westfield's shopping car park, swinging into the closest car parking space to the mall entrance I could find. Call me lazy but I knew we were going to be walking around all day; I didn't want to spend ages walking to the car and back. I got out of the car and walked round to Charlie's side, holding her hand as she got out the car and wrapping my arm around her shoulder loosely and kissing her forehead softly as we walked towards the entrance.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

Brax and I had been walking around for about an hour now, hand in hand, walking into nearly all of the shops; believe it or not, Brax quite likes having a little shop around. I bought him some new work shirts since some of his had buttons missing, no thanks to me, and since he has a love for his checkered shirts I decided to take him into Hollister to buy him a new one, since he barely changes his wardrobe.

"Babe, how am I meant to see in here?" he asked me, holding onto my hand as I guided him through the shop, he was right, it was pretty hard to see when you were inside it because of the dimmed lighting and dark paneling, along with the occasional towering potted plant springing up out of nowhere, but once you've been in a few times you get used to it.

I laughed as Brax raised his eyebrows at the amount of checkered shirts we'd picked up for him, mostly by him saying 'I like that one' or 'this one's nice', take him into a room filled with checkered shirts and he'll pick out almost every single one, the downfall is, he hates trying them on.

"Babe you're taking forever!" I whined, leaning my head against the doorframe of the dressing room Brax was in, I heard him chuckle and open up the door, I turned around to see the dressing room assistant turn around and serve someone else, so I quickly walked into the dressing room with Brax and locked the door shut behind us.

"That _is_ a nice one," I said, resting my hands on Brax's chest from behind as I leant up and kissed his shoulder, he nodded his head and held onto my hands with his own; he was wearing a navy and white plaid shirt which did look gorgeous on him, another thing which I wouldn't mind ripping off of him, he nodded his head before beginning to unbutton it, I moved my hands away from his chest and pulled the other one off of the hanger gently, it was a red and turquoise tamarack twill plaid shirt, I handed it to him, smiling as he went to take the shirt from my hands, only to use it to pull me to him, sending my lips crashing onto his, I roamed my hands over his toned bare chest before pulling away from him breathlessly, brushing my nose past his and catching my breath before speaking,

"Brax, this is a dressing room," I whispered in his ear as he began kissing slowly down my neck,

"Well who can blame me if I can't keep my hands off of my sexy," he whispered, kissing my lips briefly "gorgeous," he whispered, goose bumps erupting through my body, "amazing fiancé," he murmured, kissing my neck and chafing his teeth along my skin, I smiled and blushed slightly before leaning up and pecking his lips

"I love you too baby, but we can't do this in here," I murmured against his lips and handed him the shirt.

I giggled as me and Brax came out of the dressing room, his hands playfully smacking my arse, I took the shirts up to the till and paid for them with my card before looking around and searching for Brax,

"Babe!" I heard him call, I smiled at him as he stood a small distance away from me, holding up a pair of bright hot pink men's skinny jeans to his body, pointing to them with a massive cheeky grin on his face, I burst out laughing and walked over to him, my arms wrapping around his waist, "I reckon they suit me, you agree?" he spoke teasingly, I giggled and nodded my head sarcastically,

"Oh yeah babe, you'd look gorgeous in those," I chuckled, shaking my head at them, wondering what bloke on earth would want to be seen wearing those, he put the jeans back on the rack before taking my hand and both of us walking out of the shop, both of us biting our lips to restrain our laughter and trying not to gawp in horror as we walked past a bloke inside the shop, wearing the exact same skinny jeans we'd just saw,

"I reckon we should buy a pair for Heath aye? What with his birthday coming up and all," Brax whispered teasingly in my ear, his hands holding onto my hips as he walked behind me, I giggled and turned my head slightly to face him,

"Bianca would have a fit!" I joked seriously as we continued our shop.

* * *

Half an hour later and we'd bought more clothes, for me this time. I'd been into Zara's and practically bought the whole shop, thing is with Brax is I try things on and ask if he likes them and he says they look gorgeous every single time, so I end up buying more. I smiled as Brax wrapped his arm tightly around my waist as we walked along hip to hip, I saw him smile hopefully with puppy dog eyes at the shop which was on our right hand side, I nodded my head and turned into Victoria's secret. I laughed as we went in and Brax's face lit up slightly, he called it his 'heaven on earth'. I rolled my eyes as all of the shop assistants walked up to us and asked if we needed assistance, most of them eyeing up Brax as they did. I didn't blame them, he was darn attractive but it peed me off the way they were so damn obvious about it.

I went into the bikini section, instantly picking out some to try on, much to Brax's approval, he grinned cheekily as I picked out a turquoise bandeau bikini top, clinched in the middle with a jewel at the centre, the bottoms were a Brazilian style and were multi-coloured tie-dye with extra long tassels at the sides. I laughed as I turned around and Brax held out a black bandeau bikini top and bottoms which were extremely revealing, the two bandeau cups were connected by a few straps, joined in the middle with a small gold rectangle to show off cleavage and the bottoms were more like thongs as they had a tiny triangle to keep your dignity and 4 straps were connecting round the hips to the tiny piece of minimal coverage going over your bum.

"Honeymoon Bikini?" he winked, I chuckled and pulled him closer to me, kissing his lips softly before taking his hand and pulling him with me to the other side of the shop, to the 'sleepwear' side of the shop, not that I thought 'sleeping' was the thing I'd be doing in any of these. I instantly picked out a strapless bustier set which was black mesh with black lace overlay and delicate pale pink lace done up with fragile hooks and eyes at the back, it also had a matching v-string panty; I turned to Brax and held it up to him, giggling as I saw him biting his lip at me. I chuckled and pulled him to me, my tiny hand tugging against his,

"Honeymoon underwear?" he questioned against my lips,

"No, tonight's underwear," I whispered seductively, watching as he swallowed a lump in his throat and smirked playfully at me.

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER, BACK IN SUMMER BAY**

**HEATH POV**

"Bianca!" I yelled as I walked into the house, late from work, there'd been a smash up on a road near to the hospital and there was traffic all over town and ambulances speeding past to and thro, to make matters even worse my car broke down in the process of coming home, so I abandoned it in the diner car park and had to walk back, I frowned as I heard Bianca screaming and I instantly dashed down the corridor, where her cries had come from. I stopped dead in my tracks as I walked into the room to find her on all fours on the floor in labour.

"HEATH!" She screamed as I entered the room and dropped onto the floor beside her quickly, wincing as she clung onto my hand in pain, "OH IT HURTS!" She screamed, I nodded and rubbed her back before pulling out my mobile, I'd heard on the radio that no ambulances were being driven to anywhere else other than the crash site, so as much as I hated to ruin their trip away, I called Brax and Charlie.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I smiled as I slid onto the back seat with Charlie underneath me, her tiny hands fumbling with my belt buckle, we'd finished shopping and now sat in the back of the car, about to have sex. Thank god for tainted windows. We both groaned as my mobile rang again,

"Whoever it is can wait." I mumbled against her lips as we kissed in a frenzied passion, her hands trailing to my belt buckle.

"Brax seriously, this is the 4th time." She said, moaning loudly as I kissed her neck wildly,

"Then say no." I grinned, pulling back and kneeling above her on all fours she laughed at me and shook her head, leaning up and kissing me again,

"That's not gonna happen." She whispered breathlessly, I groaned as she slid her tongue into my mouth inch by inch, both of us soon fighting for dominance. She sighed as her mobile started to ring, fumbling inside her handbag with one hand, still kissing me furiously, her other hand fiddling with my jean buttons,

"It's Heath," she frowned, I picked my mobile up and saw all my missed calls were from Heath, her face creased with worry as she saw all my calls were from him too,

She picked up the phone "Heath?" I looked at her worriedly as she met me with a panic stricken look,

"Ok Heath calm down, we're in the city about 45 minutes away, get a towel and some warm water, keep her comfortable and calm," Charlie said firmly down the phone, she sat up and motioned me out of the car and began to get into the passenger seat, I walked around to the drivers side and began to start up the car,

"Heath it will be alright," she spoke, her voice calm, although I could hear it laced with worry, " I know it's early but she'll be fine," Charlie said softly before he replied and she hung up the phone, she looked at me worriedly,

"We need to get back, Bianca's gone into labour at home."

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! **

**I felt it was about time a bit of spice was added in again :) **

**Please do review, it makes me happy and keeps the brain thinking up story ideas :D x**


	46. Chapter 46

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of your wonderful lovely reviews!**

**My head is currently spinning with ideas!**

**Just letting you know in advance, I am extremely busy this week so I am updating both stories again in 2 weeks time, just to let you all know. **

**And for those who are interested Now you see her has been updated again!**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Chapter 46- Bittersweet.**

**CHARLIE POV**

Me and Brax drove fast from the city right the way through to Summer Bay, we had to detour round the bay and enter through the dirt road through the woods since Heath had mentioned about the crash near the hospital, we'd been in contact nearly the whole way home, making sure that nothing went wrong, I tried to restrict my laughter as Brax's hand tightened on my knee and his eyes widened with fear at Bianca's screaming. I'd never thought about what it must be for a husband or boyfriend during labour, the sheer look of worry etched on Brax's face and it wasn't even his child being born, it made me chuckle at how sensitive men could be sometimes. I hung up the phone and told Heath we were close by as we turned onto their street; Brax left the car parked on the side of the road and we both legged it into the house. Brax held onto my hand as he unlocked the door, we could hear Bianca screaming from inside, we immediately ran to where the screams were coming from, Brax instantly turning back around and covering his eyes as straight ahead of us sat Bianca with her legs spread apart, screaming her head off with Heath behind her, stroking away the sweat that slicked her forehead, whilst sitting wide eyed and petrified. I chuckled at the two boys before dashing over to Bianca and dropping to my knees next to her,

"Bianca, Bianca are you ok?" I asked as her head lolled in exhaustion, she opened her eyes and glared at me, her breathing ragged and heavy,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK CHARLIE!" She screamed as another contraction hit, her whole body tensed in Heath's arms, I looked over to Brax as he partially covered his eyes, wincing as she screamed in pain. I turned back and rolled my eyes as Heath made a stupid comment,

"Are you sure it isn't just wind?" he asked jokingly, instantly regretting it as Bianca tilted her head back against his chest and glared at him,

"It felt like that a couple of hours ago!" She panted, beginning to groan again as the contraction peaked,

Heath nodded his head, "Well there you g-" he was cut off as Bianca grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his head down next to hers and scowled icily at him

"Heath, if this is wind, you better evacuate the whole of Summer Bay!" She snarled before crying into his neck and screaming,

"Oh, Oh my god!" She howled, whimpering as another contraction ruptured throughout her body, I felt Brax come and sit behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, almost like a scared child, I chuckled and held my hand over his on my middle, my other hand holding onto Bianca's, although I was regretting it at this point, it could be broken by the time this baby comes.

"Did you ring an ambulance?" I asked Heath as Bianca flopped her head back after the contraction was over, she raised her eyebrows at him in hope, he nodded his head timidly,

"Yeah one's coming!" he half spoke, half shouted as Bianca started to squeeze onto our hands again,

"YEAH WELL GUESS WHAT ELSE IS COMING!" She yelled, moaning as a contraction waved through her, I looked at Heath and then back to Bianca,

"Get more towels Heath!" I yelled as Bianca screamed her way through her contraction, I chuckled as Heath got up and ran to the bathroom and Bianca instantly grabbed onto the nearest thing close to her, which was Brax, and started clinging onto his hand whilst he looked at me in a shock, having absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Why do I need more?" Heath yelled from the corridor,

"I don't know people always get a lot towels!" I yelled back at him, causing Bianca to let out a breathless laugh. I rolled my eyes as Heath walked back through the doorway, as though he'd achieved the task of the day as he passed them to me,

"Heath not a bloody tea towel!" I snapped, chucking the tea towel back at his chest, he looked at me desperately before bending down on his knees next to Bianca, brushing her hair behind her as she gasped and heaved for air,

"Can you keep it in until the ambulance comes?" he asked, causing Brax and me to both chuckle at him as Bianca shoved his hand off of her and sent him a death stare,

"I don't know Heath, incase you didn't already notice I don't have control over what this baby does!" she bellowed, huffing and heaving in pain,

"Definitely a Braxton." Brax commented, causing a faint smile to spread across Bianca's cheeks,

"Unless this ambulance is parked in the driveway it's gonna be too late," she groaned, shuffling about on the floor so she was propped up against the wall more, I laughed as she took back hold of Heaths hand and leant her head on Brax's chest, I laughed as he patted her head gently, his eyes filled with fear as he looked at me,

"Ok just try to rela-" Heath soothed as Bianca's body tensed again.

"Mmmm shut up Heath!" she groaned deeply, spreading her legs out further as she began contracting again, "Oh GOD IT HURTS!" She shrieked, clutching onto Brax's hand even more, I laughed as he held onto mine and squeezed it slightly, I think he needed assurance than anything, he was absolutely stunned to the spot.

"Ok I think the best thing we can do is lie you down nice and carefully on the bed and make you comfy," I said calmly as Bianca's contraction died down and her screaming stopped, Heath looked at me and scoffed,

"Comfy? You're bloody kidding!" Heath yelled, looking from Bianca to me, mortified,

We all turned to Brax as he finally piped up a comment, "Look at that stain, if it all gets a bit messy at least you can change the bed sheets." He said smartly and optimistically whilst looking at the strewed towels on the floor, instantly wincing again as Bianca practically screamed in his ear as a contraction hit,

"GOD HEATH IT'S A HUGE KID!" She yelled, holding onto Heaths shirt in dear pain and her nails clawing desperately at his chest, "IT HAS YOUR FLIPPING HEAD!" she wailed, bawling her eyes out into Heaths shirt,

"Oh get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!" she whined, I looked between her legs and squealed slightly, half in shock and half in excitement as I saw the head,

"Are you filming this Heath?" I asked in shock as he knelt next to me and pulled his phone out, leaving Brax holding Bianca's hands in sheer and utter shock, trying to calm Bianca down with a lullaby, causing Heath to look up from his phone and me to bite me lip at him and try to restrain my fits of giggles, he was so adorable its unreal.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird" Brax sang, pondering on the lyrics for the next word before starting again, gently brushing Bianca's hair off of her face,

"And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a di-"

"Not helping Brax!" Bianca snapped, causing Heath and me to erupt into fits of laughter as Brax instantly shut up and looked embarrassed,

"I've got a child birth app, B, work with the pain!" Heath encouraged, looking up from his phone, his hand gently stroking up and down the outside of her thigh,

"Come here," she whispered soothingly to Heath through panted breaths before slapping him roughly round the head, "Work with that!" she growled before taking his hand and holding it close to her chest. I smiled in amusement, shuffling slightly as Brax came and sat next to me his eyes widening and his face paling slightly at what he saw,

"Is that the head?" Brax asked, swallowing a lump in his throat, I nodded anxiously, not really knowing what to do, but vaguely remembering things from Ruby's birth before they had to do an emergency c-section.

"No Brax it's a football, have a bloody shot at it!" Bianca screeched through gritted teeth as I moved her legs up and apart a bit more so that they were bent at the knees,

"Ok in the final stages of labour, you need to steady your breathing-" Heath said, looking up from the app on his phone, causing me, Brax and Bianca to roll our eyes in unison,

"HEATH THIS IS NOT HELPING!" I yelled at him,

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" he asked me, causing Bianca to hit his leg roughly and glare at him, I knew he wasn't being rude; he was just scared.

"Well then you take over if you're that smart you blithering idiot!" you panted, gripping onto his hand again, she sighed and rolled her eyes as Heath shook his head, mortified at the idea. He gulped before looking down at his phone again and then back up to Bianca who was now looking at him expectantly through her pain,

"Ok, B, listen to me. Get. It. Out." He said firmly, raising his eyebrows at her "Repeat with me," he encouraged, I smiled as I saw him place a caring hand on her shoulder softly," Get it out, Get it out!" she screamed, I smiled up at Heath who shook his head at me, absolutely terrified,

"You're doing great B, just one last push!" I said, looking down to see the baby's head completely out,

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick." Brax groaned, covering his mouth and looking away,

"Do it on the bed sheets!" I said as Brax heaved himself up, not really looking at him, continuing to focus my attention on Bianca, within a few seconds a small cry filled the room. I instantly wrapped a towel around the little boy before placing him on Bianca's chest so that she could have a cuddle with him, typically, just as the ambulance sirens sounded down the street.

"Hello baby boy, mummy's here," Bianca cooed, stroking her finger along the little ones cheek, loose tears trickling from her eyes, I smiled at Heath who was running his thumb through the baby's soft brown hair, smiling through his tears of happiness.

"Beautiful," Heath whispered, kissing Bianca's forehead affectionately, she smiled and sniffed her tears back, kissing the tip of her baby's head and closing her eyes softly,

"Yeah he is isn't he?" she murmured, leaning her head on Heath's shoulder and smiling contently at the little bundle in her arms, I grinned as Heath tilted her chin round so that she was facing him,

"I know but I was talking about you," he whispered, kissing her softly before looking back down to their little bundle of joy. I looked up as Brax came into the room again, followed by two paramedics, a bit of colour was restored in his face now, which was a bit more reassuring. I smiled up at him before standing up and wrapping my arms around him, burying my head into his chest as we cuddled, both of us in a complete daze as we thought of how differently our day had turned out. It was an experience that's for sure. But I can safely say I wouldn't be rushing to do it again. I don't think Brax would either; bless him.

* * *

**THE HOSPITAL**

**BRAX POV**

I sighed and leant my head on Charlie's shoulder as we sat in the hospital waiting room to hear news about Bianca and the baby. She chuckled and leant her head on top of mine. I moved my hand onto her lap and grabbed hold of hers, squeezing it gently, my fingers brushing lightly over the diamonds of her engagement ring. I felt her lift her head back up and I lifted my head up off of her shoulder, placing my thumb on the bottom of her chin, no words were spoken, I just moved in to kiss her softly, she let out a moan of relief at the contact, holding one of my cheeks in her hand, her other hand squeezing onto mine gently. She pulled back and leant her forehead against mine, her eyes closing in exhaustion as I traced small circles on her back. I didn't blame her; we'd had sex three times in the past 24 hours, been shopping for seven and then rushed home to deliver a baby, as you do. Casual.

I slowly wound my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. I smiled as she leant into my touch and buried her head into my chest, closing her eyes tightly and sighing gently. She held onto me in a tender embrace, my arms firmly around her, holding her closely. Neither of us said anything, but we didn't have to, the comforting silence between us was more than enough. I felt her shudder slightly with coldness in my arms, I quickly pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders before pulling her close to me again, I smiled as she leant down and rested her head on my lap, her gently falling in waves on my legs. She took her hand in mine and pulled it gently around to her front before pressing a small kiss on my knuckles and holding my hand tightly to her chest. It was these moments when you could really see how beautiful Charlie was, she was tired sure, but she looked so cute, wrapped up in my jacket with her eyes loosely shut and her hair not completely brushed and sleek but slightly scruffy, I often found myself just getting lost in her beauty. I lifted my head up as Casey and Ruby came bundling through the hospital doors in a hurry, a big balloon reading 'it's a boy!' trailing loosely behind Ruby. I chuckled as Ruby tripped slightly, Casey catching her quickly before she fell, her clumsiness reminded me so much of how Charlie was.

"Hey!" Ruby whispered loudly as she walked up to us, immediately noticing Charlie was asleep on my lap. Casey chuckled and shook his head at us,

"It's only six o'clock what's she doing asleep?" he laughed, waving his hands in front of Charlie's face and smiling as he got no response except Charlie's heavy, slow breathing. I laughed and tucked some loose hairs that were over her face back behind her ear.

"She's pretty knackered mate," I grinned as Charlie stirred in my arms slightly, her facials muscles twitching slightly only to relax again a few seconds later. I watched Ruby as she smiled down at Charlie's hand,

"She said yes!" she squealed excitedly, bobbing up and down on the spot, I laughed as Casey's facial expression changed,

"I nearly forgot!" he said apologetically, "Congratulations Brax," Casey said happily nodding his head at me in approval,

"Congratulations Dad!" Ruby beamed happily, leaning down and kissing my cheeks softly,

"Thanks guys," I said before looking up to see a nurse coming our way.

"Are you the Braxtons?" She asked, to which we all nodded, she smiled and beckoned us down the corridor. I gently nudged Charlie and she instantly woke up, leaning on my shoulder gently as we walked down the corridor, my arm wrapped around her waist tightly, holding her to me.

"She's just in room eight." The nurse said, pointing to the room at the end of the corridor, we all thanked her before continuing down to the room.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I smiled eagerly as Brax opened the door to Bianca's room, the four of us bundling in through the doorway excitedly. I smiled as Bianca grinned over at Heath who was sat in the little rocking chair in the corner of the room, cradling the baby in his arms as he whispered to him. He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning as he looked at us and then back down to his son,

"Congratulations B!" I said, leaning down and hugging her gently, so that I didn't squish her at all. I smiled as I walked over to Heath and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, laughing softly as the little baby stirred slightly in his arms. Brax soon joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist after congratulating Bianca and patted Heath on the back.

"Does Godfather Brax want a hold?" Heath asked, raising his eyebrows as Brax sucked in a breath and nodded his head anxiously,

"You're sure I won't squash him?" Brax asked worriedly as Heath tried to placed the little on carefully in Brax's arms, me, Bianca and Ruby chuckled as Heath scuffled over passing him over, trying to adjust his arms and move his body in the right way. Eventually Heath managed to pass him over to Brax without any injuries and the little boy sat comfortably in Brax's arms. I smiled as Brax sat down in the chair beaming down at the little boy,

"You look like you're mum thank god." He murmured quietly, causing all of us to smile and chuckle at him.

"I don't reckon he would've turned out that bad if he looked like me- I'm a stunner," Heath chuckled,

"Don't listen to your Dad mate, in the words of your mum he's a blithering idiot," Brax advised him, smiling slightly and running his fingers over the little baby's cheeks softly. I smiled weakly. It was bittersweet seeing Brax like this. It made me want to have our own children and then it brought back what I'd been trying to keep out of my mind. We can't have them and we never will. I swallowed a lump in my throat and pushed my tears back into my eyes, looking at the ground and closing them slightly before looking back up and maintaining my composure.

"Congratulations by the way!" Heath and Bianca said excitedly as they caught a glimpse at my ring, Brax chuckled as my cheeks flushed slightly and a smile lit up on my face. Heath winked at Brax and laughed at me from the other side of the room,

"We are going to have so much fun planning your wedding!" Bianca squealed quietly and excitedly as I walked over to her and gave her a soft hug, both of us giggling with excitement.

I chuckled as I turned back to face Brax who had his eyebrows raised at Ruby and Casey "Don't you two go getting any idea's." Brax warned cheekily as Ruby and Casey cooed over the baby, now sleeping contently in Brax's arms, I heard Ruby 'aww' as the little boy wrapped his hand around Brax's finger tightly and Brax smiled weakly, I saw his eyes glisten slightly and I knew he was trying not to cry, I knew he was thinking exactly what I was.

"Look who's here!" Someone sang excitedly from the doorway, we all laughed as Cheryl "Nanna Cheryl at you service!" She laughed, parading through the doorway in a teddy bear onesie, laden with gift baskets and balloons "Ah look at that," she beamed proudly down at her grandson, "He looks just like his mum thank god!" She chuckled, rubbing his little cheeks gently with her fingers, we laughed and chuckled as Heath held his hands up in protest before sitting back down on Bianca's bed and wrapping one arm around her.

"You wanna hold Case?" Brax asked, Casey nodded shyly and stepped forwards, carefully lifting the baby out of Brax's arms and rocking him gently in his own.

"As you can tell, I didn't go overboard on the presents!" Cheryl joked, leaning down to kiss Bianca on the cheek and congratulate her, before wrapping her arms proudly around her son, "Jay says sorry he can't be here, he had to work. But he'll come and see the little tyke soon" she said, gushing over at her grandson in the corner, I smiled at her as she tickled his little tummy as he sat contently in Casey's arms, it was actually quite cute seeing Cheryl go all out, with dress up and everything for the arrival of her grandson.

Casey looked at me expectantly and raised his eyebrows, "You want a hold?" he asked, I nodded and walked over to him, chuckling as Casey's eyes widened as the baby started to stir and cry a little in his arms, "You can definitely take him now!" Casey said in a soft but desperate tone, I chuckled and picked the little boy up, it surprised me how light he was, he was only two weeks early but he was so tiny. I held him so that his little head was up by my shoulder and my arm was supporting his bum, he instantly stopped crying as I held him and his little hand clung to the necklace around my neck. I smiled and rubbed my hand up and down his back gently as his crying calmed down,

"Ssssh, ssshh," I whispered, bobbing him up and down in my arms gently, "What's all the crying for Mr?" I teased, giggling as he tilted his head back slightly, looking at me with big blue eyes before his little nose tickled back into my collarbone and he rested his head onto my shoulder.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I tilted my head down to the ground as I heard Charlie talking to the little baby, desperately trying to block her voice out of my head, seeing her like that, so natural and at ease with a little crying baby just made me want to have our own children even more. It brought up a longing and desire so strong I felt it tugging at my heartstrings. I looked up to see her looking out of the window as she calmed him down, I saw her eyes had gone glassy, no one else seemed to notice, Heath and Bianca were looking over at their little baby, gushing with pride and mum and Casey were talking, it was only then I brought my attention away from Charlie as I felt a small hand squeeze mine as I leant back on the work surface. I turned to Ruby and smiled weakly as she nodded, understanding what was going through my mind, she smiled back before burying her head into my chest and wrapping her arms around my abdomen,

"Look at that, she's a natural," Mum murmured with praise as she looked over at Charlie, I smiled softly at Charlie as she looked up at me, a dark blush spreading throughout her cheeks, "I keep wondering when you two are gonna pop one out!" Mum said, looking at us both expectantly, I took my arms away from Ruby as she pulled away slightly, the atmosphere in the room going completely silent, I saw mum pinch the bridge of her nose and shake her head, "I'm sorry-I completely forgot," Mum whispered, shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling, I looked over at Charlie who nodded slightly, swallowing a small lump in her throat. I watched as she gently handed the baby over to Heath and Bianca before turning around and wiping her eyes quickly, thinking no one was paying attention to her, but everyone was, everyone's eyes were on me and Charlie, and I had an overwhelming urge to get out of there and take a breather, I closed my eyes as I saw mum walk up to Charlie and give her an apologetic hug and that was it; I felt my bottom lip shake and quiver slight and I began to cry silently, I didn't want Charlie to see me cry about it and I didn't want anyone else to either. I didn't say anything I just walked out of the room silently, closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

**CHERYL POV**

I watched as Darryl walked out of the room silently and hurriedly, not looking at Charlie who was still locked in my embrace as he walked out. I closed my eyes in guilt as I saw a tear linger on his cheek that brief moment he walked past us. Charlie instantly went to follow him but I pulled her back.

"Let me go, it's my fault." I said, squeezing her hand gently before following Darryl hurriedly. I walked down the chain of corridors, stopping in my tracks as I saw a dark haired man leaning against the off white wall, his hands clutched into fists and his forehead leaning against it, his body shook slightly as he cried silently; I hadn't seen his face but I knew it was Darryl and never had I felt so obliged to be there like a mother should than now. I walked over to him slowly and placed a small hand on his broad back, rubbing up and down slightly, flinching as he punched his fist up against the wall and his muscles tightened, his eyes laced with anguish. I shook my head to myself as he buried his head into his sleeve and wiped the tears from his eyes, before exhaling heavily and turning to me, acting as though everything was ok again.

"You should go back in there mum." He said weakly, leaning back against the wall, I stood in front of him and shook my head,

"I reckon Heath and Bianca are doing just fine in there," I said, sighing, as I gained no response, "Its you I'm worried about Darryl…" I trailed off, hoping to gain a response from him; I watched as he lowered his head and sniffed slightly before brushing his hands angrily over his eyes as tears began to fall, he looked up at me and shook his head, locking his hands behind the back of his head and breathing out heavily to try and steady his emotions. I sighed as he brought his hands back down, swinging them loosely by his sides before twisting the ring on his finger, something everyone knew so well, "You ok?"

"Yup." He muttered, banging his head back gently onto the wall.

"You sure about that?" I asked

"What are you implying mum?"

"You're upset Darryl, I'm not just gonna leave y-"

"I'm not upset Mum!" he bellowed, though his bottom lip quivered and as he looked at me his eyes were bloodshot. I nodded in fake belief before sitting down in one of the chairs opposite him, nodding at him and then the spare chair next to me, chuckling as he sighed and walked over to me, his feet scuffing the floor like a five year old throwing a tantrum. He slumped down next to me and immediately started sweeping imaginary dirt off of his jeans. I instantly grabbed his hand, watching as his body stilled and tensed. "Stop pretending Darryl." I said firmly, watching him as he turned to face me, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried not to let his emotions show.

"It's just hard you know…" he trailed off nodding to himself as his eyes gazed off into the distance, "It would have been us in a few weeks-" he broke off, as though he was stopping himself from saying it, trying to keep it from being a reality.

"It's ok for you to be upset Darryl, no one-"

"This day is about Heath and Bianca mum, not me and Charlie, I shouldn't have walked out like that!" he said angrily, dropping his head into his hands,

"Darryl, it was a little under 6 months ago you and Charlie lost your baby. No one expects you both to have forgotten." I said softly trying to make him understand. "I just don't want to ruin the day for Heath and Bianca and the last thing I wanted to do was bring it all back for Charlie…I hate seeing her get upset." He whispered the last part, smiling weakly and hopelessly at me. I rubbed his back gently, he loved her so much, I'd never seen him so in love with someone, he's never acted this way about a girl before, I'd never seen him torn with his emotions and I'd never seen him as happy as he was when he was with Charlie. I'd also never known him to hide his feelings to protect someone else either; he did it to protect her. It made me proud to call him my son, and if there was anyone of my boys I wanted to see get a happy ending it was Darryl with Charlie.

"You can't protect her from everything, you've gotta let her be upset; she has to cope with it, so let her. All you can do is get through tough times together. There's bound to be days like this when things remind you both of what you went through…but you can't protect her from it." I said to him, smiling as he leant over and hugged me tightly, I loved how close I'd gotten to my boys lately, it was like we'd all suddenly matured together and realized what was important all at once. It felt good for things to be going right for all of us. I pulled away as someone's footsteps stopped near us, both of us turning around to see Charlie with an anxious smile on her face.

"Umm… The nurse is showing Bianca how to feed him so Rubes and Case went to the canteen." She said timidly, playing with her hands nervously.

I nodded, "I'll go join them and then drop them home if you like, it's getting late anyway. I'll tell them you guys have headed off home?" I offered, knowing they'd want some time to themselves, smiling as Charlie nodded. I kissed Darryl on the cheek quickly before turning to Charlie and giving her a warm hug, watching them both as they walked down the corridor to the exit hand in hand. I knew they'd be ok.

* * *

**45 MINUTES LATER**

**THE BEACH**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

They'd been walking along the beach in silence for a while, watching the waves crash up against the shore and then be pulled back into the ocean like they'd never existed, like they'd never occurred.

"Charlie…" Brax said, stopping and turning to face her, tilting her chin up to him with the insides of his fingers. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to speak, his eyes locking with hers, her eyes burned through him, a haunting image of grief and loss. The whole sudden happiness of their past few days seemed to have vanished into thin air, crumbled and shattered like glass, their world on the floor. In a small, minuet amount of time, emotions had been torn to pieces. Brax couldn't hide his pain anymore; he nodded at her weakly, shakily, understanding every single emotion she was feeling. He let out a tear as she leant towards him, her lips enrapturing his in a warm kiss, her fingers draping down his muscular back as he buried himself softly into her lips. To anyone else they looked like any other couple sharing an embrace, but to Brax and Charlie it was an understanding of each others pain, an understanding of loss and grief, he wrapped his arms around her waist as her nails gently scraped the back of his neck, as if she were releasing a small amount of the pain she'd had inflicted upon her. She closed her eyes as he pulled away.

"Why does it hurt so much still?" she cried softly in a small whisper, Her broken heart was speaking as her voice tremored when she spoke.

He nodded gently in understanding, bringing his hand up to her cheeks, closing his eyes for a split second as she held her tiny hands over his on her cheeks, her composure calming slightly at his comforting, delicate touch. No sooner had those words left her mouth than Brax's arms were instantly around her, she allowed him to pull her to his chest as she cried, both of them finding themselves in a sudden anguish. It brought up raw emotions and tossed them into the air like a loose cannon does a bomb. Brax winced in emotional pain as she clung onto him almost desperately. It was strange in a way, neither of them had ever thought of having a baby together until they suffered a loss of one, and now they didn't have the choice to think about it, there was no baby, and there probably never would be, someone else had taken their future into their own hands and decided it for them, leaving Brax and Charlie left to pick up the pieces. It killed him seeing her in tears, she was his fiancé, the love of his life, his soul mate and yet there was nothing he could do to fix this. Nothing could be done to make it go away. She snuggled into Brax more as he lowered to his knees, both of them sat together, enfettered in each others arms on the long grass. She closed her eyes as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, feeling his tears fall like delicate rain drops on her shoulder she pulled back and wiped them away softly, smiling weakly at him through her own tears.

"In a couple of weeks that would have been us." She whispered, blinking back to fight more tears. She felt herself crumble as Brax dropped his head down to face the floor, his thumb and forefinger pressing against his eyes to stop more tears falling, he nodded weakly as she rested her hand on his knee. He moved his hand on top of hers; stroking her thumb gently with his own she watched their entwined hands, taking in the way they slotted perfectly together, even though his enveloped hers.

Charlie looked up again as Brax shuffled behind her, moving his legs to either side of her body and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her, planting a fragile kiss on her shoulder blade.

"You would have been eight months now." he whispered as her hands clung onto his as she curled into him and she buried her body snugly into his own, his size and strength giving her the compassion she needed, and her presence, being enough to bring Brax some comfort.

"Yeah and driving you insane," she chuckled, her laughter subsiding as she pictured the lovely scene in her head, her stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of having Brax's children, the thought of them both becoming parents.

"It would have been worth it," Brax murmured in her ear, leaning forwards kissing her cheek softly as she leant her head back into his shoulder, her hair tickling their hands that lay intertwined at her waist,

"After today though, I'm worried about how you would have been at the birth." Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow, she turned to face him kissing his lips softly as she saw a slight spark in his captivating green eyes. His tears had dried and she could tell he was trying to muster up strength not to let more out.

"Today was different, if it was you I would have been more comfortable." Brax said softly, leaning forward to meet her lips softly, his lips lingering on hers for a few seconds after they parted, she smiled softly at his comment, her hand resting along his cheek, gently caressing the side of his face with the tiny pad of her thumb.

"Do you reckon we'll ever have kids?" Charlie asked in an almost inaudible whisper, she looked up at Brax as he pondered for a minute,

"Honestly, yes. I reckon our little angel up there could pull a few strings aye?" he said softly, looking up to the sky, referring to their little baby that they'd lost, Charlie smiled at his comment, at how loving Brax was. He'd changed vastly since they met, a big tough river boy was now engaged and talking to a much loved child in the sky. "But, for now, I have you and that, for me, is more than enough." Brax whispered against her lips, making Charlie smile widely and a few tears to stray from her eyes in her love for him,

"I love you so much." She murmured softly, holding onto his biceps with her hands as he held her from behind in his arms, his lips repeatedly kissing the top of her head,

"I love you too baby." He mumbled into her ear as one of his hands caught the tears sliding down one of her cheeks "You know it's ok to cry about it sometimes, you're allowed to." He said, bringing his hand to her face and smiling softly at her as her hand held onto his and she leant into his touch, her breathing calming more at his words. She immediately locked her eyes with his; he nodded his head at her soothingly; making it clear he'd meant every word. He slowly wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his chest. Charlie leaned into his touch, closing her eyes against his chest as she relished the feeling of safety and security in his arms.

"I just don't want to make you upset." She explained, her voice cracking slightly at the thought. The last thing she wanted to do was burden Brax with her emotions, she loved him too much to even think of doing that.

"I reckon it won't do me any harm letting a few tears out from time to time." Brax said gently, tucking a few of her hairs behind her ear. He smiled as she tilted her head back towards him and kissed him gently, before pulling away from him and looking into his eyes, getting lost so easily in them.

"I can't wait to marry you Darryl Braxton." She whispered,

"And I can't wait to make you Charlie Braxton."

* * *

**I had to end it on a loving Chax moment!**

**So I thought with Bianca being in labour instead of having Heath and Brax being macho throughout it, I would tackle a more common issue. A lot of Dads find the whole experience quite nerve racking, since they can't do anything to stop the pain, so I thought I would try it out…Kinda slipped in a bit of foreshadowing at the end there awsell… I hope you enjoyed it! x**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello, finally an update!**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**

**Just to let you all know, I have got the storyline with Casey in the pipeline at the moment, I'm at the brief stages of drafting it (Kind of!) **

**I absolutely loved writing this Chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it, it has a bit of everything in it, humour, sexiness, family time and worry, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 47: Arrest me?**

**2 WEEKS LATER…**

**CHARLIE POV…..**

I groaned as the phone rang on Brax's bedside table, his arms were draped around my waist, his warm centre pressing into my bum, the heat radiating off of him like an oven. I groaned and squeezed his hand that laid on my stomach gently, feeling his face nuzzle into my hair as he let out an exhausted hollow groan. He rolled away from me and reached over to pick up the phone as I pulled the covers up over us more, the windows in our room were open slightly, sending a breeze swirling throughout the room above our heads, not that we ever noticed, we were always too…occupied… to even pay attention, it was only in the morning when a chill ripped throughout the air that I noticed it, but in the night we were both too hot to be sleeping in a sauna with windows shut so we never bothered.

"This better be good!" Brax said groggily as he answered, tugging on my hand gently, I crawled over to him and rested my head on his chest, my leg draping over his waistline.

"Darryl, I didn't wake you up did I?" I heard Cheryl squawk down the phone, I looked up at Brax and rolled my eyes as he chuckled sleepily and dropped a kiss on my forehead, his hands drawing weary patterns on my shoulder.

"No mum, of course not, we're always wide awake at 4am in the morning." He said sarcastically as I started laughing at him, I smiled and leant up to kiss his cheek before resting my head back down on his chest, running my fingers aimlessly along his blood and sand tattoo.

"Don't use that tone on me!" Cheryl screeched down the phone, causing Brax and me to both burst out laughing, "I've been having trouble sleeping lately, so I thought I would ring you to ask if we could all have family lunch today at your new place, you know since it's Heath's birthday and all." She explained, I frowned and pulled a face at Brax. She rang at four in the morning to tell us that, Brax let out a tired laugh and nodded,

"Yeah sure mum, but you do realize that after I hang up this phone you've got a few hours to kill right?" he said wisely, chuckling as she sighed down the phone,

"I thought I'd bake a cake." She squealed with happiness causing us both to cringe and shake our heads at each other, Cheryl baking a cake, that'd be interesting.

"That's suicide mum." Brax grunted sadly, causing Cheryl to start screeching down the phone at him. I looked up as Ruby came bursting through the door, that child amazes me, anything she wants to hear she can hear from the other side of the house, usually it involves some sort of gossip, but anything else she never pays attention to.

"Who committed suicide?" she asked as she bundled through the door, her hand clutching the handle worriedly and her breathing ragged, obviously from the panicked dash she'd made from hers and Casey's room to mine and Brax's. I wondered how she never heard anything else from mine and Brax's room, we're usually a lot louder than we were just then,

Brax turned to face her once Cheryl stopped yelling in his ear and raised his furrowed his brow slightly, chuckling at her panicked composure, "No one, mum wants to bake a cake for a family lunch." Brax said in a loud whisper, grimacing at her and shaking his head in sadness.

Ruby nodded understandingly, tilting her head from side to side and pursing her lips in thought "That makes more sense." She replied cheekily, causing Brax and me to grin widely at her and chuckle,

"I'll get you back later for that one Ruby!" Cheryl shouted down the phone, loud enough for Ruby to hear, Ruby smiled and laughed as we heard Cheryl laughing down the phone at her own joke.

"I'll talk to you later mum," Brax said, yawning gently before hanging up the phone, I smiled as Ruby said goodnight to us again and kissed both of our cheeks before leaving the room. I chuckled as Brax yawned again, the covers coming down his body slightly as he did so, displaying his perfect chest, his body went stiff before relaxing again and going limp. I snuggled into him and wrapped my arms around him, instantly melting into his arms as he held me tightly, he made me feel so safe and secure, I could stay in his arms forever.

**10AM….**

I smiled happily, whistling through the house as I tied up my dressing gown in the kitchen from having a quick shower with Brax…well it was meant to be quick but ended up being half an hour, not that either of us minded, by this point in our relationship we were used to a high water bill. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I thought about marrying Brax, I know most people like to enjoy the engaged life first but we both wanted to get married soon, we wanted to show each other how much we loved one and other in the most committed way. We didn't want to wait forever and it felt right, we'd decided that we wanted to get married next November, since we were guaranteed good weather for, and that gave us 4 months to prepare, which was kind of scary but I couldn't shift the butterflies from my stomach. Everything felt so right; I'd never been so in love.

"Cooey," I turned around as I heard someone rap on the door lightly, smiling and waving for B to come in as I saw her. It'd been two weeks since she'd given birth to Rocco and she still had that glow about her, she hadn't rushed into losing her baby weight, her and Heath had just been taking things easy and having lazy family days in with Rocco and Darcy so we hadn't seen much of each other lately, what with me and Brax being in engagement mode with our hands all over each other, but today was Heath's birthday so we were all getting together for a big catch up.

"Hey!" I said happily, boiling the kettle to make a cup of coffee, I chuckled as she peered delicately around the eerily quiet house,

"It's very quiet in here today," she whispered, slipping onto one of the breakfast bar stools, I chuckled and slid a coffee over to her, nodding my head slightly,

"That is because Casey and Rubes are at the diner, and Brax is in the shower." I said, winking at her, causing her to laugh,

"Brax is in the shower and you're not with him?" she asked with her eyebrows raised in shock, I giggled slyly, slipping onto the stool opposite her and taking a sip of my coffee before speaking,

"I was…" I said suggestively, instantly finding my thoughts being pulled back to him dreamily, snapping out of it as her fingers clicked in front of my eyes, "But I kinda figured I had to get out to sort out food for lunch." I finished quickly, pursing my lips with my fingers tapping lightly on the coffee cup.

"So, how is engaged life suiting you?" she teased, poking me gently in the ribs I giggled and swirled my finger around the rims of my coffee cup,

I bit my lip and nodded my head, it'd been so long since we'd had a girly chat we hadn't spoken about me and Brax getting engaged. "It's perfect B!" I smiled happily,

She clapped her hands excitedly, "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed, hugging me tightly, "So how did he propose?" she asked curiously, leaning her head on her knuckles,

I grinned as I thought back to that night, how he got down on one knee, the rose petals, the candles, and the sex… I giggled as Bianca nudged me, "Well we went to the motel-"

"A motel?" she asked confused, cocking one eyebrow up, I nodded, no one else really understood me and Brax completely, it was a great thing about our relationship, we had more things that were private than any other couple, mainly because we started out a each others dirty little secret. It was hard explaining to people how we started off because I like it to be private, its nice for it to just be between Brax and me, just a memory for the two of us. It gave us something we could go back to without anybody knowing; we could sneak off to the motel and no one would know where we were. It was great having that intimate and shielded privacy from everyone else,

"It's the place me and Brax used to see each other all the time when we were dating in secret, its where we started." I gushed, my cheeks going red as I thought about it, I didn't even attempt to cover them up, it made me feel all fuzzy inside when I thought about it, he didn't take me to a fancy restaurant, no big day out at the theatre, it was somewhere that meant a lot to us as a couple, I would rather have that any day over a posh restaurant or something because it shows that Brax really loves me, it makes me get butterflies knowing that he remembers what we used to do, he understands me. I wouldn't have wanted him to spend a lot of money on me because just being back at that motel with him meant the world to me.

"Aww gosh, that's cute." Bianca said, sighing as tears trickled down her cheeks and her eyes welled up more "Excuse me, hormones still running wild." She squeaked,

"I wondered how long it would take for you two to have this conversation." Ruby said as she came back through the doorway with Casey in tow, both of them wrapped in towels from their morning surf,

"Well I was expecting a phone call but somebody never rang!" Bianca said nudging me slightly,

I chuckled and bit my lip "We were tired, you know after the last few days-"

Ruby rolled her eyes and scoffed whilst pouring her and Casey some juice from the fridge, "Oh yeah, they were so tired, they were completely out of it last night, went to bed at eight, we didn't hear a peep out of them." She drawled sarcastically, laughing as Casey widened his eyes and nodded his head, his lips pursing together,

"Not one single noise," Casey said, before bursting out laughing as my cheeks burned up bright pink, I knew exactly what they were talking about and to be honest it kind of worried me now that my daughter was now completely comfortable with talking about how vocal I can get in bed.

"I need to invest in a house with thicker walls." I groaned, dropping my head onto the kitchen worktop, I chuckled as I heard Bianca gasp and huff,

"You were seriously too busy sexing it up to ring me." She said in disbelief, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at me

I laughed and widened my eyes briefly; suggestively. "Brax can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be." I grinned cheekily,

"And he's persuasive 24/7 is he?" Bianca asked slyly, I grinned and bit my lip, shuffling slightly on my chair, letting out a small moan of frustration as I thought about him again, nothing could get him out of my head; it was unreal!

"He's such a turn on B." I whispered loudly, closing my eyes at the mere thought of him, I opened one eye and grimaced as Ruby cleared her throat and Casey coughed slightly.

"Daughter is still in the room. I repeat; daughter is still in the room." Ruby said in a robotic voice, a tone of disgust seeping through,

"So any wedding plans yet?" Bianca asked excitedly, I shook my head, we had a few idea's, but only the season we knew for sure, so we didn't really have many,

"We only got engaged a week ago, I've been busy doing things." I said cheekily,

Casey chuckled and nodded his head "And by doing things she means someone, and by someone that means Brax."

"Gosh, you two are like dogs on heat." She laughed, taking a sip of her coffee, as did I, I nearly choked on my drink as she asked me "How good?" I put my mug down carefully, trying to restrain myself from how much of I really wanted to tell Bianca,

"Mmhmm so good." I groaned exasperatingly, rubbing my hands over my cheeks as they flushed a hot pink, I heard Ruby make a shuddering noise, "I meant the coffee!" I backtracked, winking at Bianca as she tried to restrain her laughter at my perfected lying face.

"That's our cue Case, come on!" she said urgently, pushing him down the corridor, me and Bianca chuckled as they practically legged it to their room.

"How are those two?" Bianca asked as we watched after them, I nodded my head and smiled,

"Currently, they seem to be doing a lot better than they were, and coping well in this house at the moment." I chuckled, widening my eyes as I thought of the things those poor kids must overhear,

Bianca nodded and chuckled, "I've gotta give it to them, that must be a tough job."

I tilted my head from side to side "They'll plough through it." I teased "More Coffee?" I asked her, beginning to move our empty cups over to the kettle

"Yes! I've been coffee deprived for nine months!" she said desperately, I chuckled and shook my head at her with amusement "I'm just going to the toilet Charlie, one sec." she said, jumping down from her stool and running along to the bathroom. I chuckled to myself and turned around, my body stilling as I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I instantly recognized them and leant my head back into his bare chest, tilting my face towards him slightly and kissing his lips softly. I stopped as he began to untie my dressing gown when our kiss became a bit heated; it was only then when I turned around in his arms that I noticed he had no clothes on,

"Oh my god!" I squealed, instantly stopping my protests as his lips tickled teasingly down my neck, gently kissing the sensitive skin "Brax what are you doing?" I whispered breathlessly as he picked me up effortlessly on the kitchen worktop, squealing with surprise and pure delight at how eager he was.

"Take a lucky guess…" he murmured against my lips, his hands running up and down the sides of my body, over the silk of my dressing gown. Our kisses soon became passionate and heated, both of us moaning gently into each others mouths and our bodies pressed tightly together, I moaned loudly as Brax began to kiss his way down my neck, opening my dressing gown slightly and beginning to kiss along my chest.

"Brax no, seriously, we ca-" I started breathlessly, though my body language was telling him otherwise. I arched my back so that I was against him firmly and my hands were entangled in his hair as he continued,

"You bet we can." Brax said against my lips, I groaned as his lips crashed onto mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth and his breathing heavy. I cupped his face in my hands, my thumbs gently caressing along his jaw, moaning as his jaw flexed, trying to get more of me, not wanting to pull away, although both of us were breathless.

"BRAX!" I squealed softly as he opened up my dressing gown completely, luckily part of my modesty was reserved because I had some lacy panties on but still, I didn't like the idea of starting something on a kitchen bench knowing that my best friend could walk in at any moment.

"What? Why not?" Brax asked softly against my lips, pulling my robe back over to cover my chest as he gathered by my expression that something wasn't right.

I sighed and pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with the fine hairs, "Because-" I was broken off by Bianca screaming from the other side of the room,

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, covering her eyes as she got a view of Brax's backside, "This is inappropriate behavior!" she yelled, walking through the house with her eyes covered, I jumped in front of Brax, quickly tying up my robe and looking at him, chuckling as he laughed cheekily,

"Arrest me?" He asked, teasing Bianca on her 'inappropriate behavior' comment, I turned to face him and raised my eyebrows at him,

"That's my job." I said cheekily, sliding my hands from his chest and down his body, towards his manhood, forgetting Bianca was still in the room,

"Oh gosh, guys seriously!" Bianca whined, peeping out of one eye and quickly covering it up again,

Brax cleared his throat and stood behind me comfortably, placing his hands gently on my waist, "A-Actually, the reason for my lack of clothing is because I was asking Charlie where um…where the towels are," he lied, I chuckled and bit my lips as he stuttered over his words slightly, Bianca nodded her head and applauded him sarcastically,

"Mmhmm nice try Braxton, but the towels are always hanging up in the bathrooms, and you're already dry." She said, pointing her hand up and down his body and raising her eyebrows with her arms folded, she had her signature smirk on, and was poking her tongue into the side of her mouth; I knew she was trying not to laugh at the situation.

Brax nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Yep, Charlie just told me, that the towels were in the um, bathroom." He said, turning slowly and beginning to walk back through the individual corridor that led to our room not bothering to cover his self up, it surprised me that Bianca didn't shriek again, she just stood…gob smacked,

"Brax!" I yelled, covering my cheeks to hid my blush, he turned back around again towards me and Bianca, revealing himself again, "Tea towel!" I said, chucking a tea towel at him and blushing in embarrassment as he winked at me before heading down the corridor. I turned to Bianca and burst out laughing.

She looked at me, her cheeks bright crimson whilst biting her lip anxiously "Am I red faced? Don't tell me I'm red?" She asked, closing her eyes for a brief moment and nodding, "I am aren't I?" Bianca said, widening her eyes and slapping her hands over her cheeks as she giggled.

"Bianca!" I squealed, hitting her arm playfully, in shock that she actually enjoyed the view and wasn't cringing or anything; it didn't surprise me in a way, anyone would enjoy the view of Brax naked…simply because it was what you would expect and more. She laughed and slumped back onto the chair,

"Swoon! Charlie, he's gorgeous!" she whispered, fanning her hands against her face and breathing out slowly, laughing as I still stood in the kitchen, my hands clasped firmly over my cheeks in embarrassment.

**12PM…..**

**BRAX POV…**

I grinned as I walked into our room, seeing Charlie sort through her draws in her silk dressing gown. Bianca had gone home to help Heath with Rocco and I'd sent Casey and Ruby away to get some ingredients for lunch. Charlie looked up at me and smiled, blushing when she saw me checking her out. I walked over to her and kissed her lips gently, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. I smiled against her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers tickling along my shoulder blades,

"Brax…" She groaned as I began to kiss her neck "We have ten minutes," she said firmly looking at me with her eyebrows raised, I nodded eagerly before resting my forehead against hers. She giggled and looked up at me with a wicked look in her eye, biting her lip; I instantly felt myself growing hard between my legs,

"Damn it Charlie," I breathed out, leaning my head back as she began kissing down my neck, her hands already fiddling with the belt buckle of my jeans. And there I was thinking she wasn't in the mood. Clearly, I was wrong. "Quickie?" I murmured against her lips as she began to kiss me, her tongue slipping inside my mouth, she nodded and instantly pulled my jeans down, whilst I tugged the drawstring of her dressing gown undone. She squealed in shock as I picked her up swiftly in my arms and held her to me, my hands cupping her arse as I held her up between the wall and me, I grinned as she shook her dressing gown off of her shoulders and let it fall in a heap beneath us, revealing she was already naked. She pushed my boxers down and moved her hands underneath my arms and around to my back, clinging onto my shoulder blades. I groaned as Charlie began to kiss up and down my neck, sending shivers ricocheting down my core. She moved along my jaw line before meeting my lips in an urgent passion, both of us moaning softly into each others mouth. I knew we didn't have much time before everyone started arriving and so there was no time for teasing each other, but Charlie was already soaking wet so I entered her quickly.

**CHARLIE POV…..**

Brax and I had had sex a few times standing up, so I was used to how much of a shock it usually was when he entered me; but this time it was excruciating pleasure, he drove into me so hard, making me cling onto him tighter so that he didn't dare move away. He continued to thrust hard inside of me, me taking the full force of him. I let out a scream of pleasure as Brax thrusted up and I slid down onto him, making him groan loudly.

**BRAX POV…..**

I held onto her hips and moved inside her, groaning as I felt her warmth around me, I felt her nails dig into my back, spurring me to go on, her head was buried into my shoulder in an attempt to muffle her loud moaning. I pummeled into her hard, trying to finish her as she clenched her walls around me, knowing it drives me insane.

"Uh, Brax…" she whispered against my lips, moaning softly as I thrusted deep inside of her again, causing her to tip her head back in ecstasy. She began to clench her muscles around me again, her body shifting so that she could get more of me,

"Baby this feels so good!" I groaned, pressing one hand bent up against the wall as I continued to slam into her hard, the only thing you could hear in the room was Charlie's whimpering and quiet screams and my groaning. Having sex like this was great, it gave us both a huge pleasure, as always, but not only that, we risked people knocking on our door whilst we finished each other off. It gave me more sex drive.

"Harder…Brax harder!" she cried, her lips kissing me feverishly, I smiled cheekily at he; I do wonder how sometimes this doesn't hurt her, though all she seems to want is more. I answered to her demands, both of us groaning loudly as I slid deeper inside her, hitting her spot every time.

"Oh…Brax…" She whimpered, her legs beginning to go slack at my sides and her body beginning to tremor, the tell tale sign that she was about to cum.

"Uh! Brax! Oh my god!" she screamed, pressing her forehead against mine, I groaned loudly as I felt her warm juices ooze over me, and at the same time I exploded inside of her both of us moaning in pure bliss. Both of us rode out our waves of pleasure; me still thrusting weakly inside of her. I still held her up against the wall, both of us panting for breath, she moaned as my now soft length fell out of her.

"I reckon they'll probably get here soon aye?" I said as I pulled up my trousers and fastened my belt buckle, Charlie chuckled and nodded, pulling some underwear and a cute coral coloured maxi dress out from the wardrobe,

"There you go that's your mum!" Charlie said as someone began furiously knocking on our front door. I laughed as Charlie rushed to pull on her underwear and quickly fixed her make up. I walked over to her quickly, kissing her lips softly one more time, laughing against her lips as her hands palmed my chest gently and she pushed me away, "Brax, go!" she squealed, slapping my backside as I walked out of our bedroom, closing the door behind me as she began to take her maxi dress down from the hanger.

…**.**

I smiled as Mum and Jay stood on our doorstep, mum's arms were folded and Jay was lugged with a big box, which I assumed was mums suicide cake.

"Mum, Jay, nice to see you." I greeted as I opened the door, stumbling backwards slightly as mum hugged me, her hand slapping me on the back before she littered my face with mum kisses.

"We've been out here for ten minutes!" She exclaimed as she walked into the house, her hands on her hips as she raised her eyebrows slightly, I scratched the back of my head and grimaced slightly, trying to think of an excuse, but before I could she was on about something else, "Darryl! Why haven't you told me?" she said suddenly, as if she'd just remembered something important,

"What do you mean?" I frowned, taking the box off of Jay and carrying into the kitchen,

"You never mentioned you were a fiancé at the hospital!" she said, slapping me round the head lightly as she moved to the fridge and automatically pulled out the wine bottle, screwing it open violently and pouring herself a huge glass. "Since when do I have to find out from Heath that my son's engaged?" she said firmly, banging the bottle down on the bench and glaring at me, I threw her an innocent apologetic smile, it fading instantly as she shook her head at me, "That's what I thought, now where is the lovely lady?" she asked, picking up her wine glass and beginning to wonder down the corridor, I instantly went to follow her, anxiously praying that Charlie was fully dressed by now or she'd have a heart attack.

"Mum-" I said, sighing as she waved me off with the back of her hand and continued, Jay nudged me and laughed,

"I'd leave it mate, she's on a rampage this morning, nothing's gonna stop her," he explained, nodding his head as I held up a beer to him, cracking it open and handing it over. I stopped drinking as I heard Charlie scream,

"Oh my god Cheryl!" she squealed in shock, I widened my eyes at Jay who just looked down at the floor and shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"Oh don't be silly woman, I've seen the boys girlfriends in much more indecent states!" Mum replied, causing Jay to laugh loudly

"Mum!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back and hanging it in despair as she entered the room again,

"What!" she yelled defensively, taking another swig of her wine, "I'm being friendly," she muttered, "Besides, she was in her underwear," She said walking up behind Jay and wrapping her arms around him, resting her wine glass on the kitchen bench.

"Righto mum," I mumbled, biting my lip as Charlie entered the room now in her dress, her cheeks flushed as she walked up to me and kissed my shoulder, burying her head into my neck,

"Well hey, at least I know what you mean when you say she has a cracking body!" Mum winked, nodding approvingly and putting her thumbs up at Charlie who was now looking at me with her eyebrows raised, wondering when exactly I'd had this conversation with mum. I hadn't. Swear to god, it'd be the last thing I'd do.

"Mum, when have I ever spoken to you about Charlie's body?" I asked, furrowing my brow and chuckling as she shrugged,

"Well you haven't you know, but just for future reference." She said, patting me on the back as she walked past and grabbed the wine bottle again. At this rate I'd be the one needing all the drink.

Just to get me through to one o'clock.

We all turned our heads as someone knocked softly round the door before trundles of feet echoed throughout the lounge, Heath, B, Darc and Rocco had arrived, all of them laughing and sharing a joke.

"Well would you look at that the birthday boy has arrived!" Charlie grinned, walking up to Heath and kissing his cheek,

"Finally, that was long overdue." Mum yelled, walking up to Heath and giving him a hug before taking baby Rocco out of his carrier and scooping him into his arms, pulling faces at him as he gurgled,

"Careful mum, you almost sounded pleased to see me," Heath chuckled, rubbing her back gently, she turned and looked at him with her eyebrows raised,

"Don't get ahead of yourself there," she joked turning back to Rocco as he made gurgling noises, I turned to look around for Charlie who was now in the kitchen, flicking through the recipe book and sorting out drinks for everyone whilst deep in conversation,

"So where's my present mum?" Heath asked, drawing my attention back to him and mum, I chuckled as mum scoffed and rolled her eyes at him

"You're kidding right? You're 27 Heath, not 7, you want a present go buy your own." She scolded, ruffling Heath's hair as he feigned disappointment, I grinned as Darcy walked up to mum and wrapped her arms around her, mum instantly bending down to cuddle Darc whilst still holding Rocco, it was weird seeing her like this in a way, I wasn't used to it; but it was nice, she really seemed to have settled down with Jay.

"You know the Ipad came out today, on my birthday, it's like Steve Jobs and God got together and said 'we love you Heath'" Heath told us, as if he was hoping one of us may have bought it for him.

Darcy sighed and patted her dad on his back, "Well they clearly don't love you enough daddy, because you have no Ipad." She told him, smiling wickedly at him,

"Oi, the day is young," he said, tapping her nose,

"Not young enough." Darcy mumbled, giggling as Heath started tickling her,

"You never told me you wanted an Ipad!" Bianca explained, I looked disappointedly at Heath and handed him a beer, watching him scull it down his throat.

"Your failure there mate." I told him,

Heath grinned and covered Darcy's ears quickly, despite her protests, "I was just waiting until she was in the right mood to ask for that kind of gift. And I did get one right mood a couple nights before Rocco was born… but I cashed that in for something else." He winked proudly, moving his hands away from Darcy's ears,

"Good call." Jay piped up, causing us all to laugh and for Bianca to roll her eyes at Heath,

"Darc look at you all grown up!" I grinned as she told us all about her new dress she was wearing, she nodded and hugged her dad, as if she was embarrassed,

"Bianca got this for me," she said happily,

"Oh my gosh what is that?" I heard Charlie say, I turned around and nearly spluttered out my beer I was drinking as I noticed Marcus, Cam and Tilly at the door, and then Cam's tweed jumper and smart trousers,

"We went to London!" he sang in a proud English accent as Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Cam you can stop with the accent now, it's been 2 weeks since we arrived home." He scolded, sighing as Cam shook his head and smiled widely,

"It was a jolly good holiday." He gushed, stroking his hand over Tilly's hair as he spoke,

"I got dolly," Tilly said softly, holding out her doll to show Charlie and Bianca.

"Dad I want a doll like that!" Darcy piped up, I laughed as Heath bit his lip at his daughter, I instantly knew he would cave, Darcy's grown up so fast lately he'd do anything to keep her a daddy's little girl for longer,

"Sweetie you can have as many dolls as you want." He whispered proudly, kissing her forehead gently,

"Daddy say it £200," Tilly piped up, causing Heath's eyes to widen slightly,

"One will be fine!" He corrected, pulling Darcy to him and stroking his hand through her hair as we all laughed at his reaction,

"Do you know what a doll was in my childhood? An apple on a fork." Mum snapped, sighing and tutting as Tilly paraded her doll around the house, it looked like another Rocco, and you could easily get them mixed up it looked so real.

"That's pretty brutal Grandma," Darcy cringed, looking at mum,

"Yeah, Grandma," I teased, winking at Charlie who was trying not to laugh as mum raised her eyebrows in shock and put her hands on her hips,

"Oi you!" Mum warned, pointing a stern finger at me, "Careful, at your age you're getting a few grey hairs Darryl," I chuckled as brushed her fingers over some of my hair,

"I reckon; that just shows my maturity and wisdom aye?" I joked, pulling Charlie to me as she chuckled.

**CHARLIE POV…...**

**1PM….**

Everyone had began to start sitting around the table as me and Brax dished up dinner, I'd rummaged through my mums recipe books last night, deciding to do lamb shanks with mashed potatoes,

"Yo Darc! Dinner!" Heath called, Darcy instantly put her phone down and ran to the table, the chair screeching along the floor slightly as she pulled it out, causing all of us to flinch,

"'Yo'? Really Heath?" I said, looking at him with one eyebrow cocked up, he nodded,

"It's the catchphrase nowadays," he said, chuckling as everyone raised their eyebrows and laughed at him, he sighed and pointed his hands towards himself, "Look, I'm a cool dad, that's my thang. I'm hip, I surf the web, I text, I've always said that if my daughter thinks of me as one of her little friends then I've succeeded as a dad." He said proudly, nodding as Darcy looked up at him and smiled, Bianca rolled her eyes and nodded shamefully,

"It all came to a head the other night when I walked into the lounge and Darc was painting Heath's toenails pink whilst watching Ghostbusters." She told us, looking unimpressed at Heath who just shrugged,

"It's one of her favourite scary movies!" he defended himself as Cam and Marcus looked at him with their jaws agape slightly, they could relate to Heath, which was odd… "I am brave. Roller coasters? Love 'em. Scary movies? I've seen Ghostbusters, like, seven times. I regularly drive through neighborhoods that have only recently been gentrified. So yeah, I'm pretty much not afraid of anything." Heath said proudly, looking at us all confused when we burst out laughing. I started to hand the plates to Brax who walked them over to the table

"Ooh individual lamb shanks you're a lucky man Brax!" Cam cooed, rubbing his hands together eagerly as he looked down at his dinner,

"I'm always saying-"

"Brax!" I yelled, sighing as I held the milk up, he always did it, left the damn milk carton on the side, and nearly everyday someone knocked it over,

"Sorry!" he winced, pouting at me as I shook my head unimpressed,

"You left the milk out again!" I sighed as I walked to the table, kissing the top of his head as I sat next to him, all of us digging into our food, I smiled as Brax rested one hand on my knee, I instantly brought one of my hands down and laced my fingers with his under the table, smiling as he squeezed it gently, I could never stay mad at him for long.

Marcus groaned in satisfaction as he dug into his dinner, causing us all to raise our eyebrows at him, he widened his eyes at us and chuckled, "I may have to take one of these home, Charlie did you ever find the Tupperware I leant to you a little while ago?" he asked, I shook my head and laughed at him,

"Sweetie for the hundredth time I gave it to Cheryl and she gave it back to you, remember?" I explained, he nodded his head and pointed at me,

"I remember you telling me a hundred times, yet my pea soup is in baggies." he said sadly, before eating more of his food,

"Did you check your car in the umm..." Cheryl trailed off, pondering on the word and sighing as Jay answered for her,

"Trunk?" he said, smiling as she nodded her head,

"Because that's where you left the thing that you gave me last week, the um- er," she continued, hitting her forehead.

"Pizza cutter." Jay intervened, laughing at us all as we glanced from one and other, slightly confused with Cheryl's forgetfulness "Old age." He explained,

"Anyway, it's a piece of plastic, don't ruin dinner." Cam scolded Mitch.

"Don't sweat it Marcus, I forget things all the time." Jay said sympathetically.

"That's because you are old." Cheryl teased back, throwing Jay a playful smirk.

"And grumpy." Tilly piped up, giggling as her Granddad raised his eyebrows at her,

"Good girl Tilly, I taught you well" Cam chuckled, kissing her forehead proudly,

"I am not grumpy-" Jay defended, only for Cheryl to cut him off,

"Just eat your dinner Jay," she said, calming him down before a family dispute started,

"Yeah just eat your dinner Jay." Tilly told him cheekily, laughing and clapping as everybody laughed,

"Oooh" Casey chuckled, nodding proudly at Tilly

"You just got told!" Ruby yelled, laughing, as Jay looked unimpressed at Tilly,

Jay sighed and pondered for a second before talking to all of us "I should remember some of these things, like that weather guy I used to think was pretty cool, I can't remember his name now. But I told your mum to pull the roof of the convertible up because it's supposed to rain tonight according to-" he sighed, clicking his fingers, hoping for it to come to him, he shook his head when he couldn't remember, "Any way, she didn't and it ruined the car." He finished, glaring unimpressed at Cheryl,

"It was a worthless piece of junk anyway!" she squawked, I giggled as we all laughed at their bickering,

"Not to be the one to defend Cheryl but we had to use the car and left the roof open." Marcus spoke up, looking apologetically at his dad, who looked at him mock angrily, "I had to let the stench of the smoke out!" he defended, holding his hands up in innocence, Cam nodded and clapped mock proudly at Marcus before shaking his head,

"And now Dad and Cheryl have had an argument over it." He muttered,

"It'll teach you to stop smoking." Marcus said optimistically,

"I don't smoke! She does." Jay exclaimed, wincing when Cheryl hit his arm and glared at him,

"Don't call me she!" she yelled, folding her arms at him,

"Stop! You're going to ruin dinner." Brax said wisely, laughing as everybody rolled their eyes,

"I wouldn't worry about it, there's a statute of limitations on these things." Casey said to Marcus and Cam,

Heath nodded and nudged Bianca gently, "In that case I should probably let you know last night I wasn't working, I was out with the boys." He piped up, his smile faltering as she glared at him,

"That was last night Heath, not last week." She said bitterly as he cowered back into the chair,

"Steady, she's gonna get the whips out." Brax winked, causing Bianca to widen her eyes and blush,

"You remember that time when you were little and I told you I couldn't make it to your figure skating final because I was at work?" Jay said to Cam, who nodded eagerly, "Well by busy I meant drunk and by work I meant the golf course." He chuckled, causing us all to erupt into fits of laughter,

"Oh that's harsh," I teased, laughing as Cam frowned and acted in a strop before speaking suddenly,

"Ok I got one, I got one." Cam said, looking at Jay, "Remember that time you got a hole in one when we went golfing together?" he asked, to which Jay nodded, "You never got a hole in one, I got bored and kicked it in the hole." He laughed,

"Oh oh oh, that's good." Casey and Ruby clapped, all of us chuckling as Jay looked in shock and disgrace at his son whilst Cheryl sat cackling away with laughter,

"You're kidding, they call me ace Cam, I haven't paid for a beer down there for 20 years." He said, hanging his head in disgrace and looking at Cam irritably, we all stopped laughing as Tilly huffed and shook her head at Cam,

"Great Daddy you ruined dinner." She quipped.

…**..**

I was packing the leftover food away in the fridge as everybody laughed and snuggled up together in the lounge, Bianca and Cheryl were feeding Rocco his bottle, both of them cooing over the little one as he slurped down his drink, Marcus and Cam were talking to Ruby and Casey about their plans for the future, I smiled as I listened to their conversation, Ruby saying how both her and Case wanted to go to Uni next year. I sighed as I turned around and saw the milk carton on the side again, Brax must have left it out. I went to reach out to it, only stopping as a sharp pain tore through my abdomen; I'd kept getting it throughout the day, and I was feeling slightly queasy as well. I stopped and steadied myself slightly, waiting for the pain to pass. I looked up as Brax came into the kitchen dressed in only his boardies,

"Hey, are you ok?" I nodded weakly as he moved towards me, wrapping his arms around me instead of giving me a kiss, like he knew I wasn't feeling great. It was weird how he just knew, I nuzzled my head into his bare chest as he ran his hands up and down my back soothingly, the sheer feeling of him holding me making me feel better instantly, thankfully he didn't squeeze me tightly. "What's up baby?' he murmured softly into my hair, I shook my head against his chest and pulled back slightly, my hands tracing over his blood and sand tattoo, I froze, suddenly feeling dizzy, gripping onto his arms for support as I swayed slightly,

"Woah, woah Charlie?" He asked, I steadied myself and everything came into focus as I snapped out of it, I shook my head slightly and buried it back into his chest, trying to evade his worried eyes,

"I'm fine Brax, really," I murmured into his chest, placing butterfly kisses on his skin, he pulled back and looked at me, concerned.

"No Charlie, not really come on something's not right." He said, peering at me desperately. I opened my mouth to speak, only stopping as Heath jumped into the room with his muscle vest and boardies,

"Ok so we were gonna go for an afternoon Surf." Heath piped up, draping an arm around Brax's shoulder, although Brax was still looking at me uneasily,

"You were?" Bianca asked, turning around on the sofa and raising her eyebrows slightly at Heath,

"If that's ok with you honey." He nodded and smiled sweetly, I smiled softly at Brax and kissed his cheek, nodding slightly as I pulled away, to let him know I was ok.

"Do you guys surf?" Brax asked Cam and Marcus,

"Only for bargains on the web." Cam joked

"But I mean I could give it a go." Marcus said optimistically, Tilly nodded excitedly at the thought of going to the beach,

"We are going to get Beatrice, that way she can play with the dolphins," Tilly said happily, running over to Cam and Marcus's bags and foraging through them,

"I have no idea what she is talking about Cam." Jay said, looking at the little girl confused,

"Oh, Beatrice is her my sweet companion doll from England, they all have elaborate back stories, Beatrice works with Blind dolphins, and models as well." Cam explained, nodding sadly as Darcy looked at him whilst he walked over to the bags and pulled out a carrier bag containing his, Marcus's and Tilly's swimming costumes,

"Blind models, that's so sad, they can't see how pretty they are." Darcy exclaimed, looking at Cam in distress,

"I know right, tragic!" Cam replied like a diva, I laughed as Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck softly before snuggling into me,

"You ring if you feel bad," He whispered into my ear, I groaned and nodded,

"Seriously, I'm fine, now go and have fun," I whispered, smiling as they all began to walk out of the door, leaving me, the girls, Jay and Rocco in the house.

**BIANCA POV…..**

I smiled as Charlie walked over to us with glasses and a bottle of wine before sinking down onto the sofa. I watched her as she winced slightly, no one else seemed to notice, but I did, I also noticed her and Brax earlier in the kitchen, something wasn't right. I looked at her and frowned, mouthing 'you ok?' she just nodded warily before turning to Cheryl as she spoke,

"So any plans for the wedding?" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together, Charlie chuckled and shook her head,

"No, we've been too…busy," she smiled, blushing as I smirked and laughed at her, Cheryl catching on immediately, we all burst out laughing as Jay furrowed his brow and pulled a sicky face,

"Surely you're too young for that Charlie!" he teased, laughing at her from his armchair and taking a big swig of his beer,

"If it was me getting married I would have it all planned to a T by now," I chuckled, leaning forward and pouring some wine into a small glass,

"We have idea's and we want to get married soon, but you know we're gonna relax and enjoy planning it rather than stressing out." She explained, running her fingers around the rims of her wine glass, Cheryl nodded in agreement,

"So do you reckon you'll go for tradition or?..." she trailed off, leaning back into the sofa as Charlie spoke,

"Umm…I don't think we'd get married in a church, I mean we're not really religious and its not us," Charlie said, "Maybe on the beach or in some nice gardens, something beautiful but not too extravagant," she finished, taking a small sip of her wine, "But I know I want a traditional dress, that's the one thing I know for sure, and I know Brax said he doesn't want me to have any other kind of dress other than traditional," she said, smiling as she stared into space, probably day dreaming about marrying Brax. We all sat in deep conversation, even Jay joining in, right down to the flower arrangements, colour schemes even songs for a first dance. I beamed as Charlie smiled happily as we all talked about it, her smile never faltering, if anyone deserved to be happy, it was her and Brax.

**1 HOUR LATER…..**

**BRAX POV…..**

"Daddy will I be able to take Beatrice to nursery tomorrow?" Tilly asked Cam and Marcus as they all walked through the door in front of Me, Heath, Darc, Case and Rubes. I chuckled as I heard mum squeal from inside the house,

"Nursery!" she yelled "Why haven't I heard of this?" she protested, her hands on her hips from the couch, I smiled and snuck in on the sofa next to Charlie, resting my arm behind the back of her neck and kissing her softly,

"I'll come with you to take her." Mum piped up, a look of sheer happiness on her face as Tilly looked at her parents with puppy dog, dopey eyes,

"Really? Are you sure, we've gotta be there at 9." Cam asked, to which mum puffed and nodded,

"Of course I am, I had loads of practice with the boys." She lied, I chuckled and scoffed,

"Mum you didn't-" I started, stopping as Mum glared at me

"Zip it Darryl," Mum scolded, slapping me round the back of the head, gently as she walked past and into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of wine,

"You're gonna be one of the smartest kids there aren't you Tilly?" Cam cooed proudly, tapping the edge of her nose with his index finger, "Tell nana Cheryl what the square root of 64 is." He said to her, looking at her expectantly as he little face lit up,

"Eight." Tilly beamed happily,

"Nice try Tilly." Heath said as we all laughed, "What's the square root of this chocolate?" he asked, holding up a chocolate from the pot,

"Eight." She shouted again, clapping her hands as Heath nodded before looking at Cam and Marcus,

"Congratulations you have a parrot." He chuckled, laughing as Cam and Marcus pouted as he had seen through their trick,

Mum nodded and turned to Cam and Marcus, "Yeah well just watch some of those little mites, they scratch, hit and pull hair, it leads you to question whether it's Kindergarten or the hunger games." She grimaced, shuddering at the thought,

"Mum, you're gonna scare her!" Casey yelled as Tilly's eyes widened and watered slightly,

"I wouldn't do such a thing!" Mum defended, pulling Tilly up gently onto the opposite Sofa with Cam and Marcus,

"I have a test tomorrow," Darcy grinned,

"Have you revised?" Charlie asked, we all laughed as Darcy shook her head with a cheeky smile on her face,  
"Just like you're father." Cheryl said, to which Darcy screwed her nose up at, "I tell you what though Darc, come here for a sec." Mum said, smiling as she pulled a brown leather book out of her handbag and Darcy walked up to her, sitting next to her grandma and snuggling up to her,

"What's that?" She asked as Mum opened it,

"This is Nana's book of philosophies." Mum said, I looked at Heath and Case who both shrugged, having no clue what she was going on about.

"I don't get it." Darcy said, looking at Mum expectantly for an explanation,

"Its like philosophy, but written by Nana Cheryl." Mum said proudly, laughing as we all looked at her with shocked expressions, "Here, you can have it, it may give you guidance when you have important stuff going on, like your test, it can help you find inspiration, for example," she began, clearing her throat.

"The most amazing things that can happen to a human being can happen to you. If you just lower your expectations." She told Darcy, to which we all laughed at as Darcy nodded believing what mum said,

"Give me that," Jay said, pulling out his reading glasses from his shirt pocket, "You're kidding right, if you ever feel lonely, sit in front of a mirror."

Mum shrugged as us boys covered our eyes in embarrassment "It works."

Ruby chuckled as she read the next one out, "Reach for the stars, because if you fall you'll always be wearing a grandparent-chute."

Casey smiled and chuckled as he read out the next one "This is my favourite, you can tell a lot about a person, from his biography." He laughed, I felt Charlie giggle against my chest, her hands trailing loosely up and down the sides of my body.

"In my defense, Heath said that as a child." Mum said, laughing as Heath hung his head down and groaned,

"I'm not that stupid!"

Mum scoffed, "You are Heath. You are." She said, chuckling as Heath pouted and the rest of us laughed at him, including Bianca who was laughing and throwing him a mock sympathetic smile as she held Rocco, "But you know what that's ok, because you have Bianca, and she balances you out." Mum smiled, winking at Bianca who chuckled as Heath slumped back onto the sofa.

I smiled as everyone laughed and joked happily, only my smile faltering as Charlie leant into my shoulder more and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, I took the glass of wine out of her hand and held it for her so that she wouldn't spill it, she instantly moved her hands round my waist and hugged me tightly, I wrapped my arm around her carefully, hoping it was just a cold or something that would pass.

**I hope that was worth the wait!**

**I wonder what's wrong with Charlie- not to be a tease or anything but I already know…**

**Please review, it puts a smile on my face x**


	48. Chapter 48

**Woop woop another update heading your way!**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! :D**

**So sorry for the long waits, life just gets in the way sometimes!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(And for those of you interested, now you see her has just been updated too)**

* * *

**Chapter 48- Something's not right**

**9AM…..**

**Charlie POV…..**

I woke up in Brax's arms, all warm and snug. I felt the heat from him radiating off and hitting me. I loved being snuggled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around me, Brax made me feel so safe and secure, I could lay in his arms forever with not a care in the world.

I grinned as I felt Brax's hand trail up my leg and onto my bare bum the next morning, his leg still slung over mine and his breathing still heavy and rugged. My grin widened as he hugged me tighter, his eyes still not open but his body aware of where I was and every little inch of my body. I smiled as I felt him squeeze my hand as it rested on my hip, entwining our fingers delicately. I laid in bed for another 15 minutes, comforted by Brax holding me until I decided to get up. I carefully slid out of bed, wrapping the covers up around Brax's lower half, so only his chest was exposed, just incase anyone else came in.

I trawled along the corridor, my feet scuffing the floor as I entered the kitchen, I'd woken up to an empty house, Heath and Bianca were still in the spare bedroom, Rocco's crib was set up in the room next to them and Casey and Ruby were still soundo. Darcy had been picked up by her nan last night and Cheryl, Jay, Tilly, Marcus and Cam had all headed off late last night. I reached up to the kitchen cupboard to get a glass down, wincing as I felt a sharp pain rip through my core. My hand flew instinctively over my stomach, my other hand resting on the side naturally for support.

* * *

**Brax POV**

I walked down the corridor shortly after Charlie left the bedroom, simply because sleeping in that bed without her was horrible. I hated every second of it; it felt cold and unloved without her there. I padded down the hallway, dressed simply in my boxers. I frowned as I entered the kitchen to see Charlie bent over the side slightly, her hand clutching her stomach. I walked over to her and gently rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for the pain or whatever it was to pass. I heard her let out a long sigh and her body relaxed slightly, I moved my hands slowly around her petite waist and hugged her from behind, pressing the front of my body against the back of hers. She stood up slightly and rested her head into the crook of my neck, kissing it softly,

"You ok baby?" I murmured, moving my face down to her level and kissing her cheek gently, my arms still wrapped around her body as we rocked slightly from side to side. She nodded against my cheek and chuckled,

"Yeah, I don't know what that was just then," she frowned, looking down at her stomach. I gently kissed her shoulder blade, she moaned softly as I moved my lips along to her neck, gently grazing my teeth along her skin.

She turned around to face me, her hands palming the top of my chest. I grinned as she looked at me seductively, moving her head inch by inch towards me until her lips were barely millimeters away from mine, I grinned as she kissed me gently at first, only for her to bite my lip gently as I went to pull away, I smiled as I saw the devilish look in her eyes and felt her body press into mine even more. I kissed her again, hard and passionate, my skin igniting with fire at her touch, she moaned gently as my hands gripped her hips and lifted her up and held her to me, her legs wrapping around my waist tightly. I walked her over to the couch and lowered her onto it before moving on top of her, my hands entangling themselves in her hair as she kissed me furiously, her whole body screaming in pleasure. Things were beginning to get heated and I could feel my self growing hard between her legs and her hands trailing down my chest as she continued to kiss me, only to pull abruptly apart as the sound of crying ripped through the house.

"Heath and Bianca will get him," I said reassuringly as Rocco's crying echoed through the walls,

"Yeah and then they'll come in here Einstein," she teased, sitting up on the couch and frowning as Rocco was still crying a minute later. I sighed as she got up and ran down the corridor, after that Rocco's crying quickly diminished.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I gently pushed open the bedroom door where Rocco was sleeping, walking over to his cot and gently picking him up in my arms so that his head rested on my shoulder and my arm was underneath his bum, I smiled gently as his crying stopped and he clung onto my shirt with his tiny hand and his other hand played with the necklace around my neck. I gently rubbed his little back as he made little whimpering noises into my neck,

"It's ok little guy, Auntie Charlie's got you," I whispered, gently tracing my thumb over his little head, thick with brown hair, I smiled as I felt a pair of all too familiar hands wrap around my waist,

"Who thought Heath could produce something cute like that aye?" Brax murmured in my ear, I laughed slightly, turning around in his arms to face him and kissing his lips gently. I pulled back as Rocco sneezed and I chuckled as Brax scrunched up his nose at the little boy,

"Oopsy Daisy" I cooed, kissing Rocco's little button nose. Brax and I turned our heads around as the door creaked open and a weary looking Bianca stepped in,

"Guys I'm so sorry," She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and her arms outstretched to Rocco, she looked exhausted.

"Seriously its fine, why don't you and Heath go back to sleep and we'll watch the little guy for a couple of hours," Brax offered, smiling as Bianca's face lit up slightly, I laughed as she gave Brax and me a hug and thanked us both before quickly kissing Rocco's head and walking back out of the door,

"How about we give you some food little guy?" Brax said, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind as we waddled out of the room together, chuckling at the little gurgling sounds Rocco was making.

I went into the kitchen to grab one of the milk bottles Bianca had prepared in the fridge, grinning stupidly as I watched Brax hold Rocco up in the air and then bring him back down and kissing his little nose repetitively as he sat on the sofa,

"Look at him smiling at me, kid loves his uncle already," Brax beamed proudly, placing Rocco on his thighs and tickling his belly gently, causing him to kick about on Brax's legs, I chuckled and closed the fridge door, and heating up the bottle in the sterilizer,

"He's two weeks old you big idiot, he can't smile yet!" I giggled, ruffling my hands through Brax's hair and kissing his forehead before sitting down next to him on the sofa with a now warm bottle of milk. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach again, Brax instantly noticed and wrapped his arm around me, his hand settling on my hip, slowly caressing the right side of my abdomen,

"You ok?" He asked as I sat up and slumped back into the sofa, nodding my head weakly, my lips curled up into a smile as I saw Brax was now rocking Rocco in his arms and pulling faces at him, he was such a natural with kids it made me get butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him with Darcy or with Rocco, especially Rocco. It made me think of where we would have been now, I would have been eight and a half months pregnant probably pissing Brax off to the max with wild hormones but I reckon we'd of relished every second of it. I got torn out of my daydream as I felt Brax's hand on my thigh, gently rubbing it as he met my eyes with his worried ones, I smiled weakly, failing to notice the loose tear running down my cheek. Before I'd even registered it Brax had caught it with his finger and pulled me in for a hug, still cradling Rocco with one arm. I felt him kiss the side of my head softly before letting out a deep sigh. I closed my eyes for a second, pulling myself together before opening them again and lifting up the bottle,

"Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" I asked, a small smirk on my face as Brax looked from Rocco to the bottle and back again.

"I reckon it'd be safer if you do it," he whispered shyly, I giggled as he passed Rocco over to me and leant back into the arm of the sofa, swinging his legs up and spreading them apart so that I could lean back into them, I grinned and gently cuddled up to him, smiling as I felt him kiss the back of my head. I had one arm holding Rocco and the other on his bottle, tilting it at the right angle into his mouth. Brax brought his hand round under mine, so Rocco was basically snuggled into warmth, what with that and a blanket too, the kid must have been living it up. I felt Brax's lips on my cheek and turned my head to smile at him, kissing his lips softly but passionately,

"I think the little nippers hungry," I chuckled, giggling as Rocco eagerly sucked the milk out of his bottle, I saw Brax chuckle as he brought his hand round to rub Rocco's tummy, only for the little guy to wrap his hand around Brax's finger, I sighed contentedly as Brax leant his forehead against the side of my head, kissing my head softly.

"You feeling ok?" He asked as I shuffled uncomfortably, still keeping Rocco steady in my arms. I nodded and leant back into his embrace more.

"I think I might go to the pharmacy though, get some Painkillers," I said, feeling Brax nod against the side of my head

"Do you want me to come with you?" He mumbled sweetly, I shook my head and buried it into the crook of his neck

"No you should probably stay here with the little guy until they wake up," I said, pecking Brax's cheek, he smiled and nodded at me before chuckling at Rocco,

"Geez mate, 5 minutes and that was a gonna aye?" Brax said proudly I giggled before holding Rocco up to my shoulder and beginning to burp him gently

"That's a legendary face right there mate," Brax chuckled as Rocco gurgled, I laughed and gently slapped his thigh playfully with my free hand, my smile turned into a stupid grin as I heard Brax kiss the top of Rocco's head.

* * *

"Right babe, I'm going to the pharmacy you gonna be ok?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking into the living room, a huge smile suddenly adorning my face as I saw Brax lying on his back on the couch with Rocco lying on him, chest to chest, sleeping, his little hand clinging onto the material of Brax's shirt. Brax chuckled as he saw my smile widen and nodded his head at Rocco,

"I used to do this with Case, works magic aye," Brax said proudly, shaking Rocco's hand gently, I giggled as I walked over to Brax and stroked his cheek with my thumb before bending down and kissing him passionately, I smiled as a low groan tore from the base of Brax's throat as I deepened the kiss before reluctantly pulling away and heading out of the house, blowing him a kiss from the doorway.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER, 11AM**

**BRAX POV**

I smiled as I looked down at the little kid sleeping soundly on my chest, his little chest rising up and down with each breath he took. I couldn't help but think about Charlie and if she was ok, some part of me was saying I should have gone with her. Something wasn't right, I knew that, she was in agony last night, I could tell, even when we were having sex and she's too stubborn to admit it but she's in a lot of pain now as well. I wouldn't usually worry so much but she never makes a point about feeling ill because she hates people fussing over her but this time it was different, ever since her surgery if she's ever mention stomach pains I worry about her, it just scares me. It scares me a lot.

"Alright Champ?" I asked, peering down at Rocco as he started to stir on my chest "What shall we do for fun around here?" I asked him, chuckling as he just gurgled and wriggled around in response. I picked him up and sat up on the sofa, crossing my legs and placing him in the middle and laughing at him as he looked around in awe of everything else around him.

"Hey, look at you! You're having fun now aren't you, peace and quiet around here with old uncle Brax." I chuckled, tickling his tummy gently, I chuckled as he squealed happily and wriggled in my arms.

"Haha have a go at you too!" Ruby giggled, I turned around to see her leaning up against the opposite hallway doorframe, shaking her head at me with a smile on her face,

"Hey, he's learning how to have a good time aren't you mate?" I chuckled, Ruby and me both laughing when he let out another squeal.

"Top uncle Brax!" She teased, walking over to the fridge and pouring two glasses of juice, handing it to me and slumping into the opposite couch, laughing at Rocco as he wriggled and squirmed.

"Rubes?" I asked, catching her attention, she turned and looked at me and stopped eating her cereal bar, "Do you think Charlie's ok?" I asked, watching as she threw me a puzzled look,

"As far as I know yeah," she replied confidently, stretching over to the coffee table and taking a sip of her drink "Why?" She asked confused,

"Nah it's probably nothing," I said, shrugging it off, "So she hasn't said anything to you," I asked inquisitively, nodding as Ruby shook her head,

"No, but she has been acting weirdly, clutching her stomach as though she's getting stomach cramps," Ruby said, so it wasn't just me that thought something was up.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I stopped at the doorway as I pulled up on the drive, chuckling to myself as I heard Brax's voice from inside, talking to Rocco, I looked through the doorway and smiled madly as I saw Brax with his legs up on the sofa bent at the knees and Rocco lying back on his chest as Brax held up a surfing magazine on his thighs, pointing at all the pictures, not that Rocco could understand them but still, it was a sight to make any woman's heart melt. I slowly turned my key in the door and entered the house, grinning like a Cheshire cat as I heard Brax's voice going to Rocco,

"That's at least 10 foot high…probably have to take you out to Mangrove River for that but it's something to work towards isn't it?" He chuckled, tilting his head slightly and looking down at the little boy who had already fallen asleep on his chest. "Hey, look, you're already dreaming about it." Brax chuckled, running his thumb over the side of Rocco's cheek.

"Hey baby," I whispered, creeping over to him quietly and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. We pulled apart as Bianca entered the room, a large smile on her face,

"Look at you two," She cooed, a beaming grin on her face as she looked at Brax and Rocco "Thank you guys, I needed that lie in," She chuckled, smiling at her baby boy as Brax passed him up to her, I smiled as Bianca worked her way around the kitchen, doing herself a bowl of cereal whilst Rocco slept contentedly in her arms. I was happy for her, she was settling into motherhood great.

I leant down onto the couch and snuggled up to Brax, his warm arms encasing me in his body, I felt his fingers tracing circles on my hips as I buried my head into his chest,

"You know if you want we could-" He stopped mid sentence as my body went stiff as I felt my stomach groan and hurl, my hand instantly flying to my mouth and I scrambled off of his lap as I ran to the bathroom.

I ran into the ensuite, incredibly grateful the toilet seat had been left up, usually I'd moan at Brax for leaving the seat up but this time I couldn't love him more for it. I didn't bother closing the bathroom door because I didn't have enough time and I knew Brax would be following in short pursuit. I groaned as I felt a wave of nausea hit me, lucky enough Brax had already knelt down beside me and held my hair back, his free hand running up and down my back ever so gently. I stilled for a moment, squeezing Brax's hand tightly as it now rested on my hip, he squeezed back an gently kissed the back of my head, holding my hair back again as I continued to throw up into the toilet. Once I knew the sickness had past I leant back into Brax's arms, my hands holding onto his biceps as he cuddled me, his lips littering my neck with kisses.

"Baby don't you think you should see a doctor?" he whispered in my ear, I groaned and shook my head at him

"I don't want to," I persisted, sighing as I felt him hug me tighter and hold me. It made me feel warm on the freezing cold floor. He nodded his head understandingly against my shoulder,

"I'm gonna go and get you some water, I'll be right back ok?" he said reassuringly, kissing my forehead quickly before running out of the bathroom and returning a few minutes later with a glass of water. I stood up and took it out of his hands, drinking it all and placing the empty cup on the side. Brax took two steps towards me, which was all that was needed to close the gap between us. He had an ability to know my emotions, to know how I was feeling and what I needed, it was comforting knowing someone understands you like that. I felt him wrap his arms around me; I reciprocated, wrapping my arms tightly around him, my fingers gently scraping against his shoulder blades. I breathed in his scent, it calmed me and made me feel better, and there was something homey about it, just being in his presence made me feel better. I let out an unexpected squeal as Brax picked me up and began to carry me towards our bed,

"Dr. Brax to the rescue, I'm gonna make sure you're ok you got it?" He demanded, laying me on the bed and kissing my forehead gently before grabbing a quilt and wrapping it around me, cocooning my body in a mass of warmth.

"Brax, I'm not that cold," I giggled as he sat down and nodded his head; I grabbed his hands from the blanket and entwined them with my own.

"I'm sorry baby," he sighed gently, his thumb gently caressing my hand, I shook my head at him and tugged his hands slightly so that he leant over me,

"No don't be, you're just looking after me," I smiled, my hand squeezing his reassuringly, "Thank you," I grinned up at him, he always seemed to know what to say or do when I felt bad, he had that natural ability.

"What for?" he asked, his hands moving to the sides of my body, gently running up and down soothingly,

"For making me feel better; you always know what to do…" I smiled, my words ceasing as I got to mid sentence, trying to ignore the gut wrenching pain that failed to subside in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

**Brax POV**

"Hey, its all part of the job description," I teased, chuckling as she slapped my arm playfully. I leant forward and kissed her temple lingeringly, my lips resting there probably longer than needed but still, I had to go to work and I'd much rather have stayed here with Charlie making sure she was ok. I smiled as she reached over to her bedside draw and pulled out my shirt that she always wears when she wants to be comfortable or if I come in later than her and she misses cuddling up to me in bed. She pulled it on and done up the buttons before looking at me with a little grin on her face,

"Brax you should get to work," She whispered, giggling as I groaned in frustration, "I'll still be right here when you get back," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing my cheek gently, I nodded before getting off of the bed, the springs creaking slightly as I did so, I stopped in the doorway and turned back to her,

"If you need me-"

"I'll ring you," she replied, I nodded and walked out of the door, getting the clarification I needed, I walked into the lounge and slapped Heaths back lightly to get his attention,

"You, work, now," I demanded, chuckling as I head him groan and put the x-box controller down,

"Bianca can you do me favour?" I asked, she looked up from feeding Rocco and nodded her head, "Can you stay, just until I get back, Charlie isn't feeling well and I kinda don't wanna leave her," I said, twisting the ring on my finger nervously,

"Is she ok?" Bianca asked worryingly, placing Rocco in his Moses basket and walking over to me by the doorway,

"Yeah I just, I wanna make sure she stays ok," I said, my eyes glancing down the corridor, she nodded and smiled weakly at me before closing the front door behind me and Heath, I sighed and looked back at the house, already wishing I'd stayed.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER, 12:30PM**

**3RD PERSON POV**

Bianca and Ruby whipped their heads around as the fridge door swung open from the kitchen and a blast of cold air drifted throughout the house, Ruby looked at Bianca worriedly as Charlie poured herself a glass of water from the jug before a loud crash sounded and the glass smashed into pieces across the tiled floor, Ruby was up in an instant and tiptoeing through the shards of glass that littered the floor, her arms instantly holding her mother as she clutched onto her stomach in pain, Bianca ran over to the kitchen, her instinct was to clear up the shattered glass that spread like snowflakes across the tiles.

"Ok, Mum, I need you to try and walk over to the couch," Ruby said soothingly, flashing Bianca a scared look as Charlie gripped onto her hand tightly, her forehead beading with sweat and her hands clamming up in Ruby's palm,

"Get her on the couch Rubes, quick," Bianca said, Ruby smiled gratefully at Bianca as she brushed the drops of glass aside, clearing them a safe pathway to walk through, Ruby winced as Charlie squeezed her hand even more before bursting out into tears, Ruby stopped in her tracks as Charlie turned and fell into her arms, she caught her easily and trying to block out the heart tremoring noise of her mum crying. She didn't utter a single word as Charlie clung onto the back of Ruby's shirt, her tears dampening the cotton material,

"It hurts." Charlie croaked, Ruby nodded and ran her fingers through her mums' hair, aside from the shooting; she'd never seen Charlie in so much pain. She'd never usually complain if she were ill and if Ruby was being frankly honest, it scared her seeing Charlie like this, her body shaking and her composure cracked to the core. She frowned as Charlie's grip loosened on her slightly, pulling back she looked at her mum worriedly as Charlie's expression became dazed, realizing what was happening she quickly caught her as her legs gave way,

"Mum! Mum!" Ruby screamed, tears instantly falling from her eyes, "Mum!" Ruby yelled, causing Casey to come running into the room from his and Ruby's bedroom, "Mum wake up!" Ruby pleaded desperately, her cries becoming muffled with tears. Bianca stilled as she heard Ruby's chilling cries before running over to them, she desperately tapped Charlie's cheeks, breathing out a sigh of relief as Charlie's eyes fluttered,

"Casey, get me a bag, she's gonna be sick!" Bianca yelled at the teenager who stood in a dazed state of shock, he nodded quickly and ran to the kitchen grabbing a carrier bag from one of the cupboards, Ruby cringed and held Charlie's hair back as she threw up the entire contents of her stomach. She saw Bianca looking worried as she gently rubbed her friends back.

"I'll ring Brax, you take her to the bedroom," Bianca said to Ruby whilst moving across the room and picking up the phone from the kitchen work surface,

"No don't ring Brax," Charlie whimpered as Ruby helped her up "All he's going to do is worry…" She pleaded, her eyes looking at Bianca longingly

"Ok Charlie, would you rather me ring Brax or the hospital?" Bianca asked, raising her eyebrows at her stubborn best friend, as she remained silent "Brax it is." Bianca said sternly, staring after her friend worriedly as Ruby helped her up and down the corridor.

* * *

"You ok?" Ruby asked, watching worriedly as Charlie sunk down onto the bed and curled up into a ball,

"I'm fine Rubes, seriously stop fussing." Charlie said blankly, her eyes drifting shut slowly, only for her to open them again as she felt Ruby's burning stare on her. "Rubes seriously, stop worrying." Charlie said reassuringly, giving her daughters hand a gentle squeeze, Ruby sighed and shook her head.

"You're not fine Charlie, you're in agony, so stop pretendi-"

"I'm not Ruby! I'm fine I just want some sleep!" Charlie snapped, instantly regretting her words and sighing heavily with exhaustion. "I'm sorry Rubes," Charlie said in an almost inaudible whisper, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. Ruby frowned as she saw the tears spill, Charlie's emotions were on override lately and although Charlie could snap sometimes she was never usually like this,

"Hey, hey mum its fine ok, it's fine." Ruby soothed, rubbing Charlie's arm up and down "I just want you to let us help you," Ruby said, her voice calm and collected as she spoke "Just let us look after you," Ruby pleaded, smiling as Charlie nodded, she leant forward and kissed her mums forehead softly, "You get some sleep yeah? Call me if you need anything," Ruby said softly as she got up and walked out of the door, her body stilling in the doorway as she watched Charlie drift off to sleep, she couldn't help but worry about her. Something wasn't right.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Dad!" Ruby said suddenly, jumping up from the couch as Brax entered through the front door, dropping his keys down on the small lamp table and wrapping his arms around Ruby tightly, over her shoulder he looked at Bianca worriedly as she shook her head at him, indicating Ruby wasn't ok, her nodded slightly in return before hugging Ruby tighter,

"She collapsed," Ruby cried, hugging him tightly, "It was so scary," Ruby breathed shakily as she pulled away, she looked up at him and held his eye contact for a few seconds before looking away, a stray tear running down her cheek, she let out a jagged breath as she felt Brax's thumb gently grasp her jaw and tilted her head back towards him, his eyes looking at her pleadingly, she sighed and shook her head at him "It just reminded me of when she was on the floor-with Jake and-" Brax nodded and pulled Ruby in for another hug, his hands trailing softly and soothingly up and down her back. He shut his eyes tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Everyone seems to forget how much Ruby has been through, how much her mum means, and it seemed like now she just needed to get some spare tears out of her system, to help to forget about it.

"Where is she now?" Brax asked, pulling back from Ruby, she pointed down the hallway,

"She's getting some rest in your room," Ruby whispered in a tiny voice,

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I ran down the corridor and came to a standstill in our room, frowning as the bed sheets were screwed up but there was no sign of Charlie, Where was she? as soon as the thought entered my head I saw the ensuite door was wide open with the light pouring through, I quickly walked to the ensuite door and nudged it open inch by inch, just incase she was going to the toilet. When I heard no reply or objection I opened the door and walked in, squinting as the light hit my eyes violently, like a flickering light blinding you. I sighed as I saw Charlie sitting by the toilet in one of my shirts, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. I rubbed my eyes as I saw her deathly pale skin and fragile composure, even though she was asleep. I walked up to the toilet anxiously, hoping she hadn't been sick. I sighed in relief as the toilet contents were just water. She must have felt sick and then decided it would be easier to sleep by the toilet just incase a wave of nausea overcame her. She was so cute, not wanting everyone to worry about her so much she pretended she was ok, when actually she drew attention to herself in the process. I just wished she would let me look after her. It killed me to see her like this, it's like she thought she was a burden on me when she was sick. I didn't care, not in the slightest. I just desperately wanted her to be ok.

I walked over to her quietly, my feet on tiptoes as I crept along the floor. I gently lowered myself so I was crouching in front of her, reaching my hand out to touch her forehead, creasing my brow when I felt how hot she was, her skin was on fire. Her body was shaking with coldness yet her forehead beaded with sweat, I reached forward gently and scooped her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style back to bed, I looked down at her as she moaned gently, her tiny hands clinging onto the buttons of my shirt,

"Brax," she whimpered drowsily, instantly recognizing my warm arms around her, I watched her as her eyes opened slightly before she drifted off to sleep again, I watched as she shook in my arms with coldness and buried her head into my chest to prevent herself from getting colder.

"I've got you baby," I whispered, gently kissing her forehead as I rested her down on the bed, making sure the spot was still warm so she wouldn't get cold. I tucked the blankets up around her before going to head towards the bathroom to get a warm flannel, stopping myself when I felt her tiny hand cling onto my arm like a child clings onto their parent.

"Don't go," She whispered almost inaudibly, I nodded at her and leant over her, kissing her forehead gently as my left hand stroked her hair away from her face and my fingers brushed through the front of her hair,

"I'm not going anywhere baby I'm going to get a warm flannel for you." I whispered, "No objections you here me?" I said, laughing as she moaned and nodded her head reluctantly, I smiled at her briefly before running off to the bathroom and returning with a damp flannel, gently dabbing it over her forehead, I watched as she closed her eyes peacefully, her hand grasping mine slightly as she squinted and tensed her facial muscles with pain.

I gently wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hairline softly as she curled her body into me, my size enveloping her in warmth. I huddled her tightly as I felt her shiver slightly in my arms. I closed my eyes in pain as I felt a few tears dampen my shirt and soak up like a sponge. I knew she'd felt ill, yet she'd tried to hide it for the past couple of days and toughen up, and now she was so weak and drained, her body felt so frail and weak. I felt her snuggle into me even more; I enfettered her in my arms and brought the duvet up around her shoulders, wrapping her in a tight cocoon consisting of a duvet and me. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as she held onto me, her tears like ice seeping through my skin. She was so cold. Her body was so tiny.

"Brax?" She mumbled against my chest, her eyes closing, her body relishing the warmth of my body against hers, I pulled away slightly and looked down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear and gently caressing her cheek,

"Yeah baby?" I replied, cupping her cheek with my hand, I saw her wince slightly and her body tense in pain until she relaxed again in my arms,

"I feel really ill." She chattered, I nodded and kissed her forehead; relieved she'd finally admitted it and she wanted someone to look after her. I went to get up quickly and reach for the fleece throw at the bottom of the bed, only to stop when she held onto me tighter,

"Don't move. Just hold me." She whispered quietly, I felt my eyes sting with tears at her vulnerability and the way her voice cracked. I nodded and encased my arms around her, rubbing up and down her arms with my hands, trying to warm her up, her skin felt chilled against mine. She moved her head down to my chest and snuggled it into the v of my checked shirt. I moved my legs apart slightly so that she could slide hers between mine, in attempt to warm her up.

"I'm not moving baby don't worry." I said softly, smiling as her arms wrapped under and I stroked my fingers through her hair, her breathing now deep and slow, her body sinking into my arms. I felt her curl into me more as her brow furrowed and her body tensed yet again. I couldn't help but worry about her, Bianca said she'd been complaining about stomach pains but I couldn't help but wonder if it was something more than that.

* * *

**4PM**

"Charlie, babe, where are you going?" I murmured, still half asleep from our little nap, it surprised me how tired I was and how much I needed that sleep.

"I want to go and have a bath." She whimpered, beginning to shuffle in my arms more and sit up in bed, I watched as she slowly walked along to the ensuite, her hand clutched firmly onto her stomach. Usually, seeing her in one of my shirts was a huge turn on, but today it just seemed to hang off of her like a loose sheet and her body seemed enveloped in its size. I got up and followed her to the bathroom, a smile failing to rise on my face as I watched her get undressed. She jumped all of a sudden when she turned around to see me there before her body relaxed and she stepped into my arms, her tiny frame shaking with coldness in my arms. She suddenly moved out of my arms and towards the tub, slowly, weakly twisting the taps to turn the water off. I watched as she got into the tub, her body relaxing in the warm water, before stripping off my clothes and sliding in behind her, wrapping my arms around her and settling them on her stomach, it felt rock solid and tense, rather like a woman's does before giving birth. I closed my eyes peacefully as she buried her head into the crook of my neck, her breathing becoming more relaxed as my hands gently massaged her stomach ever so softly.

"You ok?" I said softly, gently kissing the top of her head,

"My stomach hurts Brax." She mumbled like a child does when they're upset, talking to you in the tiniest of voices. I nodded slightly, my hands still brushing through her hair.

"How about I cook you some chicken and rice?" I asked, smiling slightly as she nodded softly,

"And some herbal tea?" She asked, tilting her head to look at me, I nodded at her, leaning forwards and gently kissing her, smiling as she brought her tiny hand up to my cheek, her lips still touching mine ever so slightly.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING 7:30AM**

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up with my head on Brax's chest, his arms still wrapped tightly around me, along with various blankets and pillows to keep me warm, along with Brax's shirt. A light breezed drifted through the open window opposite our bed, the curtain flapping around violently, creating dancing shadows across the room. I snuggled into Brax a bit more, his warm chest was the perfect pillow for my head to lie on and his arms were so comfy. I smiled as I looked down between us and saw the hot water bottle he'd got for me last night. He'd already heated it up and come into the bedroom with some food before I had time to object, and keeping it between the two of us seemed to keep it warmer for longer. I sighed as the sun beamed through the flapping curtains and hit my face, deciding to get up and close the window I wriggled gently out of Brax's embrace, smiling as his breathing was still slow and regular, I hadn't woke him. I got up out of bed and began to walk across the room, wincing as another pain from my stomach arose throughout my body. I stopped and leant onto the dressing table until the pain passed, instead of using mine and Brax's bathroom, I crept along the hallway to the main bathroom and locked the door slowly and quietly so I didn't wake anyone up. I felt my eyes widen as I slipped my panties down my legs.

Blood.

Part of me wanted to scream with happiness that I was having a period, my first one since before the shooting and part of me didn't want to be happy because I knew something wasn't right. That amount of blood wasn't right. I rummaged through the cupboards quietly, desperately hoping Ruby still had something left over, I winced as bottles of soaps fell out of the cupboards, making a loud crash on the floor, praying it didn't wake anybody up. I sighed in relief as I found a box of tampax and some pads. Thank god, for that. I unpegged a pair of my panties from the clothes-drying stand and slipped them on, wrapping my now ruined ones in toilet tissue and chucking them in the bathroom bin before washing my hands.

* * *

**RUBY POV**

"Charlie are you in there?" I asked as I stopped outside the bathroom door, rapping on the wood with my knuckles,

"Yep, just a second!" she called back; I frowned as I heard her putting things back in cupboards, why hadn't she used hers and Brax's bathroom? She smiled weakly as she opened the door,

"I thought you and Brax had an ensuite?" I asked rhetorically, she nodded,

"Yeah but Brax was using it so I came in here," she replied, I nodded warily at her before walking into the bathroom, looking back over my shoulder curiously as she walked back down the corridor into hers and Brax's room with something in her hands.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I groaned as I woke up, feeling around the bed hungrily for Charlie, opening my eyes and frowning when she wasn't there. I furrowed my brow as a harsh breeze whipped across the room and I saw that the glass doors were open and Charlie was standing out on the decking, staring at the beach in the distance. I slipped out of bed, taking the duvet sheet with me, leaving the other array of blankets in the bedroom and padded out onto the deck walking up behind her and wrapping the sheet around her, at least she didn't seem cold anymore. I kissed the back of her head gently before nuzzling my head into her neck. She sighed softly and leant back into me, entwining her hands with mine that rested on her waist. I could tell she was still in pain because she would occasionally wince. She turned around in my arms and kissed me softly, her hands running up her bare chest,

"How are you feeling this morning?" I murmured in her ear as she wrapped her arms around me, resting her head just under my chin,

"My stomach still hurts and I feel a bit queasy but that aside, I'm ok," She whispered, her breathing sending shivers down my neck and ricocheting throughout my body. I nodded and kissed her forehead repetitively, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders so she was completely cocooned. I looked at her worriedly as she creased her brow and put her hand tenderly on her stomach, before I knew it she was walking quickly to the bathroom, it didn't seem like she was going to be sick, just that she was in pain. I went to follow her, only stopping as something caught my eye, I walked towards one of the bed blankets and picked it up, my eyes widening at the blood stain on the sheets, it wasn't huge but it wasn't unnoticeable either, I turned around at the sound of the bathroom door unlocking and looked at Charlie curiously, she instantly covered her flushed cheeks up with embarrassment as she saw the blanker, the same time I realized what was going on. I smiled widely and walked up to her quickly, dropping the blanket on the floor as I did so,

"Baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," I said softly wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head, I frowned and pulled back as I heard her cry softly into my shoulder, "Hey, hey what are the tears for?" I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers as she leant hers into me, I dipped my head down to her level, my nose brushing past hers ever so gently. I brought my thumb up to her cheek, softly wiping the tramlines from her cheeks,

"I'm happy, really I am," she said persistently, her hands rubbing up and down my arms, I looked at her confused as she let out more tears and leant her forehead into my chest. I pulled back slightly and took her face in my hands, tracing my thumbs along her cheek bones, she brought her hands up to mine and squeezed them gently,

"But something's not right Brax," she whispered shakily, I nodded slowly, I was over the moon at the thought that me and Charlie might be able to have kids, but I'd be lying if I thought everything was ok, she had stomach cramps which was understandable and normal, as far as I'm aware…but the sickness and the passing out wasn't normal. "There's so much blood Brax," she whispered, burying her head into my shirt, I nodded softly and wrapped my arms around her tightly, running my hands gently up and down the ripples of her back. I frowned as she pulled back slightly, and rubbed her hands over her eyes. I held her up as her body started to go limp in my arms and she held onto me like she was about to pass out. She paused for a minute before managing to stand up straight again.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital ok?" I murmured in her ear, kissing the top of her head gently. I felt her nod against my shirt, she just agreed to going to the hospital and didn't put up a fight,

something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**So…she's not pregnant, I was going to write her in as pregnant, but then I thought it'd be a bit random considering Charlie was unable to have kids, but you never know, I could surprise you all with a Chax baby in the near future! For any of you wondering, there is actually something wrong with Charlie...**

**The next update will be in a week and a half :D**

**Please review! x**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello again!**

**A long awaited chapter for you all, thank you so much for all of your reviews, keep them coming, they're a good motivator!**

**My other story has just been updated too for those who are interested!**

**X**

* * *

**Chapter 48: When do you want to try?**

"Sid! Sid!" Brax yelled as he entered through the hospital doors, with a now unconscious Charlie in his arms, he sighed in relief as Sid's eyes widened immediately and a team of nurses quickly moved Charlie onto a gurney and began to wheel her through the corridors of the hospital.

"What happened?" Sid asked frantically as Brax followed him into the room they'd wheeled Charlie into, he watched as Brax ran his fingers through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his emotions in check,

"Uh…she keeps slipping in and out of consciousness mate," Brax explained, sucking in a harsh breath as he watched the doctors put in a drip into her right hand, he shook his head and ran his fingers exasperatingly over his face, looking back towards Sid who still stood watching him, somehow knowing there was more to it than that, "She's started her periods again, first one, she said something didn't feel right." Brax said, turning around and slamming his fists on the wall, knowing he should have brought Charlie in yesterday despite her protests,

"Order a uterine scan!" Sid shouted at one of the nurses, "I need O negative blood as well please," Sid demanded,

Brax felt the air leave his lungs, he knew Charlie had said there was a lot of blood but not that much, "Sid, please, what's going on?" Brax pleaded desperately, his voice laced with fear and anxiety,

"Brax I promise you, I will find out, and she will be fine." He said, beginning to shuffle out of the way as the nurses wheeled Charlie out of the room and down the corridor,

"Just look after her." Brax said, his eyes in agonizing fear, a tiny glimmer of hope flashing across them as Sid nodded his head and rushed off down the corridor. Brax watched anxiously after them before slumping into the chair opposite and staring at the cold off white wall that was becoming all too familiar by now, his thoughts consumed by Charlie and not even thinking to ring Ruby or Bianca.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I stood pacing anxiously up and down the corridor, as you do when you're nervous. I couldn't relax and my whole body was tense. Each time a nurse came wondering down the corridor, like she was looking for someone, I hoped they were trying to find me, to give me news, but no one ever did.

I felt helpless all over again. Hopeless. I'd tried to keep her awake in the car, but still she drifted off. I'd tried to keep talking to her, but I found myself at a loss of words to say. I let fear consume me, I let the fear of loss overwhelm me and suck me in.

The hours all of a sudden seemed long, and the day seemed to drag on forever and I felt like a loose piece. One of those pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that gets lost for a while until it finds the other piece it fits. Charlie was my other piece and I felt lost not knowing what was wrong, not knowing if I could do anything.

My world lay cracked on the floor.

I was scared. For the first time in a long time, I was scared.

I wanted Sid to come down the corridor and tell me what was going on,

I wanted him to tell me good news.

I wanted my fiancé to be ok.

And I didn't want to see her in pain again.

It was like when she felt pain; I felt it too, emotionally. It was draining. It's just the thought of something happening to her, of harm getting to her.

I regretted trying to convince myself she was ok, she was just sick like everyone else gets sick from time to time. You pick yourself up and get by, but I couldn't help but think it was more than that.

I don't know how long I sat staring at the off white wall in front of me, however long it was time just seemed to slip into oblivion. I was too consumed in my own thoughts to even register Sid's footprints down the corridor, I only realized when two black highly polished shoes were in front of me as my head dropped to the floor.

"She's alright Brax, she's awake." I heard him say in a soft voice, I looked up at him with relief in my eyes; "You can stop worrying yourself sick now," Sid chuckled. I let out a sigh of relief and leant back into the chair, my whole body relaxing with happiness.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I looked up and smiled as I saw Brax enter the room with Sid following shortly behind him. I grinned as he beamed with happiness and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head into my shoulder. I knew how Brax was feeling; I guess the whole painful waiting game just brought back bad memories of when I was shot. Your whole body goes numb and your blood shivers through your veins at the thought of someone you love getting hurt.

"I'm so glad you're Ok…" he whispered into my ear, his grip clinging onto me more and his fingers digging into my back so much that it almost hurt. I giggled as Sid cleared his throat slightly and chuckled at the pair of us. I saw Brax wink at me and pull back from our embrace, taking my hand in his own and settling comfortably into the chair next to me.

"What's the verdict then doc?" Brax asked as Sid pulled up another Chair and sat at the foot of the bed, his clipboard resting on the tray above the bottom of the bed covers. I felt Brax's hand squeeze mine slightly, I don't know if it was nerves or eager anticipation that we might get some good news.

"We have discovered the root of them problem." He said solemnly, I grimaced and shook my head, I hated it when doctors did that. They always did when they delivered bad news. "You have a condition called endometriosis," Sid explained, I looked at Brax who looked at me confused,

"English, please Sid," Brax joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Sid chuckled and looked up from his notes,

"You've had extensive scar tissue from your past c-section and the surgery we performed on your uterus 6 months ago," Sid said, as if I didn't already know this. I nodded anxiously and rubbed my thumb along Brax's hand, gripping onto him tightly. "What has happened is now that you have started menstruating again some of the scar tissue attached to the womb has started to grow and develop-" He explained, continuing as Brax and I both nodded slowly. "As the lining of your uterus lining has shed so has the lining of these new tissues, they respond to your hormones too. And so as they shed it causes a lot of pain and heavy bleeding." Sid finished; I nodded slowly trying to take it in.

"So is it a dangerous condition?" Brax asked, his hand rubbing up and down my thigh comfortingly,

"You are lucky in the sense that you don't have the growths outside of the uterine area, if you did it could affect your fertility. However with the amount of blood you lost you have developed anemia, hence the intravenous drip you had in you." Sid said, nodding his head towards my hand, which had a small plaster on it. "But it's nothing I can't help you with iron supplements I think you will be able to manage it. Just no strenuous activity for the next few days, not that I think you would want to be exercising." He chuckled jokingly.

"So I can have children?" I asked, swallowing a lump in my throat that had arisen.

"Statistically speaking you can." Sid smiled, I finally let a grin plaster over my face as he said that and I saw Brax grin out of the corner of my eye, his hand squeezing mine again ever so gently. "However there is a but." Sid said, causing mine and Brax's smiles to falter, "The condition can develop quickly, and in your case, a significant progress has occured in the past 6 months," He started, I felt Brax squeeze my hand tightly, "So if you were to want children, I would suggest trying within the next year to maximize your chances, and if you do struggle to conceive and haven't in about 6 months time, I would consider looking at routes such as IVF." He finished, it my sound odd but I let out a sigh of relief at that point, just grateful we could try naturally now. "I don't see any reason for you not to try for a baby." Sid grinned as me and Brax smiled, I looked over at Brax chuckling as he flashed a happy tear stricken grin "Now I'll leave you two in peace for a while and I'll check up on you later."

"And a word of warning," he said, popping his head around the door again and looking at Brax. "Hormones tend to be on override with this condition mate," he chuckled, I laughed as I looked at Brax who winked at me before laughing too.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

"We can have a baby." Charlie whispered, a long calmed breath passing from her lips that had been long awaited. She let out a choking sob of happiness as Brax's arms enveloped her into a warm hug, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Brax smiled as Charlie eased her body into his more, her chest firmly pressing against his and her arms drawing soft circles on the back of his neck. The pair of them sat in a silence for a long while. The only noise to be heard was Charlie's heavy, jagged breathing as more elated tears skimmed in dancing pathways down her cheeks. She felt her smile stretch even more, if that was possible as Brax let out a shaky breath, trying to control his own emotions.

"I told you one day, it would happen for us." Brax said, laughing at his own words as soon as they escaped his lips, he grinned as Charlie's cheeks burned up when his gaze set upon her, her smiled failing to cease at their happy news,

"I can't believe we can have a baby," Charlie whispered breathlessly, her own words hitting her like a ton of bricks as she realized the miracle of the situation. Charlie chuckled as she wiped a few tears from her cheeks, overwhelmed with joy and elation. Smiling, Brax took his hand to the bottom of her chin, tilting her head up to face him as he captured her lips in a soft kiss, only for Charlie to tug gently on his bottom lip, wanting more of him. She gladly increased the gap between her lips so his tongue could slip into her mouth, a deep groan roaring from the base of his throat as he did so. Charlie grinned as she pulled back to find Brax's eyes slightly watered, she let out a small laugh as he blinked back his tears of happiness, his efforts failing as a loose tear escaped his eye.

"Aww the tough guy has cracked." She giggled, wiping away his tear with her thumb before leaning forwards and kissing his lips softly. Brax chuckled in embarrassment before laying down on the bed next to her, smiling as Charlie shuffled upwards and leant her head gently onto his chest, her pearl blue eyes glistening with happiness as she looked at him.

"When do you want to start trying?" Brax whispered a while later, tracing tiny patterns on the small of Charlie's back as she laid relaxed beside him, her head nestled into the crook of his neck, the sweet scent of her shampoo embedded in the air.

"When do you want to try for a baby?" She asked back, moving her head away from him so that her neck was arched up to him. Although knowing that they should within the next year, neither understandably wanted to push the other into it so suddenly after their loss of their baby 6 months ago.

"You didn't answer my question." Brax said, kissing her lips softly as his hands drew patterns on her shoulder, "I know we went through a lot before, I don't want to push you into it if you're not ready." He admitted honestly, arching his head down to try and catch her expression,

"I think I am…" Charlie said anxiously, picking at the bed sheets surrounding them before widening her eyes and flashing him a small smile,

"You don't sound too sure babe." Brax replied, his thumb grasping her chin gently and tilting her head up to face him,

"I'd like to be Mrs. Braxton first," Charlie smiled, her smile reaching her eyes as Brax's face broke out into a grin, displaying his undeniably cute dimples. "I like the idea of a little family unit like that." She whispered, her hands trailing up underneath his arms and settling on his shoulder blades and her fingers twisting round in circles, "What about you though?" she asked quietly, pressing her forehead against Brax's. she smiled as Brax leant in and kissed her, his right hand resting on her hip and squeezing it gently.

"I reckon we could move the wedding forward a month or two…I'd quite like to make you Mrs. Braxton first, I want to let you know how much I really love you before we have a little one." He admitted as he pulled away, his hand drifting back up her body to her cheek, tucking her loose curls behind her ears.

"I reckon I have a pretty good idea." Charlie grinned, leaning into kiss him again. She deepened the kiss as Brax groaned huskily and rolled onto his back, pulling her softly with him so that one side of her body lightly grazed his, their lips never once parting.

"We'd make pretty adorable kids aye?" Brax smiled, his eyes glistening in happiness as he looked at her, his mind wondering if their kids would be beautiful like their mother.

Charlie grinned and brushed her thumb over his dimples as he flashed a grin, "If you're dimples and smile or anything to go by then yes, I think adorable could just about sum it up." She gushed, leaning down to kiss him again, her lips searching hungrily for his,

"Just gotta hope they don't have my big boof head." Brax murmured against her lips as they brushed past with the lightest touch.

"Awh baby your head isn't that big…" Charlie giggled before sealing his lips in a captivating kiss, "I reckon you're pretty darn cute." She winked as she pulled back, she couldn't help but laughed as Brax frowned and winced at the unmanly 'compliment.'

"Cute Charlie cute? Ego has been damaged." He admitted teasingly,

"Well there had to be something that made me fall for you." Charlie giggled as he leant up and kissed her again briefly before tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Nah, I reckon mummy is the good looking one." He said softly, chuckling as Charlie's cheeks burned crimson in colour. "If we had a little girl, I reckon I'd have to keep her locked up in the house to fight off the boys." Brax threatened, Charlie laughing already at the mere thought,

"And I reckon if you did that she'd kill you." She said honestly,

"She'd be a daddy's girl."

"Is that right?" Charlie teased, grinning wildly at him as he gushed in pride thinking about their possible future daughter.

"Yeah…" Brax trailed off, "Yeah it is." He said, his hand holding the back of Charlie neck gently as he leant up to kiss her, his lips burying themselves in hers "And if we had a boy, I'd teach him how to surf." He whispered when they pulled back, both of them still with their eyes closed in passion and their foreheads leant together in an uncontrollable and undeniable emotion to ever be parted from each other.

"I love you…Darryl." Charlie whispered smiling as Brax grinned at the use of his full name.

"I love you too…Charlotte." He teased back, chuckling, as she blushed crimson under his gaze, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

**BRAX POV**

Charlie stayed in the hospital overnight and I reluctantly went home to grab her a few clothes for the night before making my way back to her.

"I don't want to go home to a big lonely bed without you." I murmured into her ear. I felt her snuggle into my chest more as I spoke, her hands wrapping tightly around me.

"I'll see you in the morning babe." She whispered back pulling away slightly and kissing my lips softly. It seemed I had overstayed my welcome and we'd had various pushy nurses coming into the room to tell me I had to go. They were now standing in the corridor being deliberately loud about frustrating patients' relatives who don't listen to them.

"You make sure you get a good rest baby." I whispered before kissing her once again, trying not to get too lost in the moment as I savoured the kiss, knowing it would be the last until I saw her in the morning. I hugged her tightly before reluctantly leaving the hospital on my own and driving home.

"Bianca its Brax." I said down the phone, knowing Heath would have been to lazy to get up and pick up the phone.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, um I was just wondering if Case and Rubes were still at yours and Heaths?"

"Yeah, Brax is everything ok?" She asked down the phone, I could envision her frowning, because we never called this late usually.

"Yeah I'm just gonna come over." I said, swinging my Ute into their street,

"Right and what about Charlie?" I grimaced and bit my lip

"She's in the hospital." I winced, waiting for some shouting about how I should have called them,

"What!" she yelled "Brax that's not my definition of ok." Bianca stressed "We're comi-" She started, I chuckled as I cut her off.

"Look don't stress ok, she's fine they're just keeping her in overnight for observation." I explained, laughing as she breathed a sigh of relief,

"Did they say what's wrong?" She asked calmly a minute later, her voice straining with concern.

"Yeah I'll explain when I get to your place." I said as I swung into their driveway.

* * *

**3rd PERSON POV**

Everyone's heads turned as Brax walked through Heath and Bianca's door alone a few minutes later.

"Where's mum?" Ruby asked nervously, peering around Brax curiously as she noticed Charlie wasn't there,

Brax paused and grimaced as a worried look cast over Ruby's face suddenly at his tired appearance, "She's at the hospital Rubes." He breathed out, watching as her face fell slightly,

"What?" Ruby choked out, her throat constricting her as she blew out a heavy breath "Wh- I thought she was getting better?" she said desperately as she got up off of the sofa hurriedly, towards Brax,

"Yeah, she is." Brax said reassuringly, placing his arms on her shoulders and tilting his head down to her level to catch her tear stricken gaze.

"Well then why is she at the hospital and why didn't you tell me?!" Ruby yelled, her tears tracking down her cheeks as she pushed him away and went to move towards the front door.

"Because Rubes I didn't want you to freak out." Brax said, holding her back and looking at her through honest and calm eyes. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Ruby stilled slightly and peered at him hopefully. She closed her eyes as Brax's thumb wiped away the tears from her cheeks, only for more of them to fall in their place.

"Well that back fired mate." Heath quipped from the couch as he slugged down his beer, he cowered back slightly as Brax shot him a glare.

"I want to go and see her." Ruby said quietly, clinging onto Brax's arm.

"Rubes, visiting hours are over." Brax said sighing as she shook her head

"I don't care I-"

Brax interrupted her by pulling her into a soft hug, his arms wrapping around her tightly as she buried her head into his chest and her hands clung onto the cotton of his shirt, "Rubes, Rubes, Rubes" he said, pulling back as she sobbed uncontrollably, "She's fine." He promised, tugging on her hand gently as she looked at him cautiously,

"I just don't understand I thought she was ok." Ruby sniffed through her tears.

"Rubes I promise you she's fine." He whispered, nodding at her when she nodded back slightly, her tears calming down, "Hey, come here," he murmured delicately as she fell into his chest, her arms winding around his abdomen and clinging onto him like a small child.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked as she pulled away, wiping her tears from her rose red cheeks with the back of her hand. She frowned as Brax looked behind them to Bianca who nodded at him before he took Ruby down the corridor; he knew Charlie wouldn't want everyone to know what was going on, mainly because it was a private matter.

"For starters, its nothing for you to get worried about ok?" Brax began as Ruby sobbed quietly, her tears slowing but remnants still remaining

"She's in hospital how can I not get worried?" Ruby said desperately, looking at him through terrified eyes as he looked between her and the ring on his finger, which was twisting like a cyclone in his grasp. "Brax please what's going on?" Rub asked, frowning as Brax suddenly smiled and looked up at her,

"Charlie can have kids again." He said proudly, laughing as Ruby's mouth fell open and then closed again like a fishes.

"'Wha-you mean she-Oh my god!" Ruby screamed, a smile adorning her cheeks, she laughed and nudged Brax's shoulder gently, "That's amazing!" she squealed, clapping her hands together,

"I know right." Brax beamed, his cheeks tinted slightly red as Ruby poked her finger into his chest and grinned at the look adorning his face,

"Someone's happy!" she teased, her smile growing as he grinned from eye to eye, his dimples showing on his cheeks, she sighed in relief as Brax hugged her tightly in a bear hug, his smile fixated on his face. They pulled apart for a brief moment as Bianca appeared in the hallway, her expression concerned,

"You guys ok, I heard yelling…" she trailed off, her frown changing into a look of confusion as she saw the beaming smiles gracing Brax and Ruby's faces. She saw Ruby exchange a glance with Brax who sighed before nodding slightly, there's just some things you can't seem to keep quiet no matter how hard you try.  
"Mum can have kids!" Ruby squealed,

"Oh my god!" Bianca yelled, holding her arms out as Ruby ran into them, the pair of them thrilled for Brax and Charlie,

"Wah hey someone's in for a long week." Heath piped up as he appeared in the doorway, winking at Brax, both of them laughing slightly as Ruby grimaced and shook her head,

"Someone's in for a long month." Brax fired up, laughing as Heath's grin fell and Bianca started laughing, all of them knowing Brax was referring to the fact that Heath and Bianca can't have sex until Rocco is 6 weeks old

"Ooooh burn…" Ruby tease as Heath slapped Brax jokingly round the head.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling; the clock slowly ticking away on the distant wall was the only sound to be heard. I groaned as I looked over at the clock only to see it was still half past 6 in the morning. I sighed frustratingly. I'd been awake all night tossing and turning. The bed was so cold and lonely without Charlie, it's weird how you grow so attached to someone and you don't even notice the little comforts until they're not there. I'd definitely gone soft, I couldn't believe I am saying it but I seriously hate sleeping without my woman with me. I hated trying to sleep without Charlie; I couldn't stop shuffling around, going to reach out to cuddle her and then realizing she wasn't there. I couldn't stop wondering if she was ok, if she was asleep, if they were looking after her, which of course is stupid because she was in a hospital, the nurses' job is to look after her.

I sat up in bed and literally watched the clock tick, over and over and over again just waiting for it to reach the 9 am visiting hours. Eventually I got up and rummaged around the kitchen for some tucker and then slumped down onto the couch, pretending to be interested in what some z list celebrity was doing this week and then wondering why on earth Charlie and Ruby spend money on these things. I sat on the edge of the couch, rapping my fingers on the cool material as I stared at the TV clock. It was 8:30, close enough for my liking, before I knew it I was out the door.

I suddenly found my attempts to drive slow ridiculous and so instead, I may have gone a tad over the speed limit. I sighed as I pulled up in the hospital car park 8:45. I tried to pass the time by whistling to myself and playing a little game of eye spy…with myself…but found myself giving up almost immediately and darting towards the entrance corridors. As I passed the reception the lady looked at me and smiled, clearly recognizing me from last night,

"I'm here to pick up my fiancé." I said to her, throwing a brief smile at her as she pointed me down the corridor to the same room as last night.

I grinned as I entered Charlie's room quietly, my smile widening as she stood by the bed in just a pair of skimpy denim shorts. she bent over and rummaged through her bag, for what I was assuming was a bra, I grinned as I crept up behind her slowly before wrapping my arms tightly around her tiny waist and pulling her back into me and slowly kissing her neck teasingly. I felt her stiffen for a moment in my grasp before easing her way back into me and entwining her hands with mine on her waist, realizing who I was.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I stilled as a pair of hands came to rest gently on my waist, my sudden anxiety soon fading as I felt lips kissing sensually up my neck. My brief stint of loneliness faded instantly as I leant back into his heated touch, my skin burning beneath his lips. I didn't have to question the delicate touch, as I knew it so well. My lips curled up into a smile as I felt Brax's hands trail up my stomach towards my bare chest before cupping my right breast gently in his hand.

"You sure do make it difficult for a man to resist." He murmured huskily into my neck, I grinned and lifted my hand to the back of his neck as his teeth gently grazed the skin of my neck. My weak smile widened as his lips lingered up my neck in a string of heated kisses before finding my lips and enrapturing me in a gentle kiss, my head tilting slightly to face him more. It'd only been one night, but in my opinion it was one night too many, I'd just missed his touch and his comfort. I turned to face him in a need to be closer and tried to resist the urge to moan softly as his tongue ran a trail along my lips before slipping into my mouth, my whole body relishing in the feeling of his touch.

"Brax not here…" I whispered half heartedly, as his hands crept down to my bum before lifting me up and holding me tightly against his body, mine easing into his, my chest pressing against his softly. I don't know why but I felt a tear leave my eye at that moment, the sudden realization that I could never live without him hitting me. I felt powerless against him as his arms wrapped around me, holding me as close as physically possible.

I felt his lips brush past mine as he broke away, his breathing shallow against my lips and eyes still shut as he regained his breath. I leant my head into his chest and weaved my arms around his waist as he dropped me down to the floor and held me tightly, his hands falling to the small of my back and massaging me gently, as if he already knew that the bottom of my back was aching without me having to mention it. I snuggled further into his chest and tried to silence a weak sob only to have it come out louder than intended

"Hey, hey are you crying?" I heard Brax say instantly, his neck arching down so he could catch my gaze, I let out a shaky breath and leant my forehead up against his lips,

"What are the tears for?" he asked gently, pressing his forehead down to mine. He frowned as more tears freely flowed down my cheeks, I sighed and ran my hands down the sides of his well-sculpted body.

"I don't really know…" I trailed off, laughing as Brax chuckled and his dimples arose on his cheeks, making my heart melt like butter, "I just missed you…loads." I admitted. I grinned as his thumb brushed my cheek before he leant in hesitantly to kiss me, my lips caught his for a brief second before he pulled me back for more, each pore of my body spilling with emotion.

"I missed you too." Brax chuckled, kissing her hairline as her composure trembled slightly, Brax grinned as he pulled away reluctantly and looked at me as I wiped the salty tears from my eyes, "I reckon someone's a bit hormonal…" he teased dryly, biting his lip as I scoffed and giggled slightly,

"You haven't seen nothing yet Braxton." I laughed before leaning into kiss him, welcoming his tongue into my mouth, needing to feel close to him. I grinned as I pulled away slowly, looking up at his tantalizing green eyes. I kissed him once more, breaking away as he tried to walk us over to the bed, knowing that we couldn't go any further. I walked over to my bag and began to get dressed, I bit my lip as I turned around and saw Brax gazing at me, his eyes filled with a cheeky sparkle, the sexual tension was mad.

Once I'd gotten dressed and Sid had come in to discharge me, and spoke to us for what felt like 24 hours we were finally free to go, Brax carrying my hospital bag like a true gentleman.

I was in the car with Brax, still with his hand tightly entwined with mine, he hadn't let it go since we left the hospital, his thumb gently caressed the top of my thigh as I leant my head back into the car seat. I could tell he missed me, I think we both probably realized last night how lonely a bed can be on your own again because I couldn't sleep last night, people would say it was because I was in a different environment, hospitals are awake 24/7 you can't get peace from the corridor chaos, even when your huddled up in your own room. Truth be told I can usually sleep anywhere without a problem on one condition, but last night I didn't have Brax there, I didn't have his comfy body to snuggle up to and I didn't have his arms enveloping me in a tight embrace, pushed close up to his warm body. It felt weird, something I'd never felt before with any partner other than him. I was lonely without him.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

Stepping into the house again the following day Charlie smiled as Brax held her waist loosely, his arms laden carrying her hospital bags and medication.

"Argh I hate hospitals!" Charlie moaned, a sigh of relief coming from her lips as Brax weaved his arms around her waist and settled them on her stomach, his chin dropping to her shoulder and planting butterfly kisses on her warm skin.

"I hate it when you're in hospital," Brax added smiling as she entwined her hands over his before turning to face him and leaning into his chest, her body exuding calmness in his embrace.

"I don't like sleeping on my own," Charlie whined as she buried her head in his chest, despite being away for only one night she missed his comforting arms around her as she slept, when she was with him she felt like she belonged somewhere.

"It gets too lonely without you," Brax whispered, smiling softly into her shoulder as she brought her arms up around his neck and her fingers played and gently tugged at the short hairs on his neck.

"Well at least today we get to have some us time," Charlie smiled as she looked around their empty household, her grin faltering as Brax gritted his teeth silently and gritted,

"Although I love you and despite the fact that I am a lovely fiancé, I have to go to the restaurant," he said sadly, his face dropping as her eyes filled with sadness,

Charlie sighed and put her palms against his chest as she looked up at him, "Please tell me you're doing one of your evil jokes," She begged, glancing up at him with puppy dog eyes, she frowned when he shook his head, "Can't you take the day off?" She pleaded, her expression saddening more as Brax shook his head,

"I won't be back late I promise," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips and tugging against her bottom lip slightly. He smiled as she increased the gaps between her lips so they were parted enough for the kiss to deepen, Charlie couldn't help but smile as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip softly before kissing her deeply again, neither pulling away until they were out of breath.

"I just wanted to spend a lazy day with you," Charlie said as she pulled away, her voice quiet as she buried her head into Brax's shirt, her eyes welled and her voice caught as she spoke. Brax sighed lightly and somehow tightened his grip on her so she was enveloped in his body.

"I'm sorry baby," Brax whispered, kissing her forehead softly and letting his lips linger against her skin. He knew she was only reacting like this because of her hormones, she'd been tearful the past few days and he hated seeing her cry.

Brax frowned as Charlie pulled back and shook her head slightly, "No I'm sorry," she sighed, her hands smoothing down his shirt.

He grinned at her cuteness as she wiped her tears away and giggled slightly, "God I never used to be like this," she commented, her smile reappearing as Brax didn't reply he just bent down to kiss her softly before pulling away and locking his eyes against hers,

"Nah, never," Brax teased, chuckling as Charlie hit his chest playfully and a grin adorned her face,

"Ok, maybe sometimes," She chuckled, bowing her head as her cheeks heated up under his gaze. Brax chuckled as he lifted her chin gently with his hand to meet his gaze finding her cheeks had already reddened more, "You're gorgeous you know that," he commented, chuckling as Charlie's cheeks flushed deeper,

"Ditto Braxton." Charlie grinned, laughing as Brax flashed his dimples and nodded his head,

"What can I say aye?" Brax said, his smile widening as she let out a heartening laugh.

"Such an ego," Charlie chuckled, smiling as Brax gave her another quick kiss,

"Hey, to pick up a girl like you a guys got to have some confidence," He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Point taken," Charlie winked, laughing as Brax moved forwards and encircled her waist with his arms,

"Whose got an ego now?" He chuckled, gently tickling her, both of them laughing as she squirmed in his arms. Charlie breathed heavily as he stopped tickling her before giving her a slow and gentle kiss,

"You should get to work," She mumbled against his lips, cocking an eyebrow at him as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Just as long as you promise to have a bath and get some rest," he said, frowning as she raised her eyebrows,

"Is that your kind way of saying 'Charlie you smell and you look awful'?" She asked, Brax chuckled and shook his head,

"No that's my way of saying its been a rough few days, you should relax," he said softly, tilting his head in to kiss her softly, not protesting Charlie closed the rest of the gap, her lips tumbling against his softly. She sighed as he pulled away and winked at her before reluctantly walking out of the door. She watched him go before making her way into their room and relaxing back into the bath, not denying she was tired.

She sighed as she softly turned the taps on in the bath tub, allowing the hot water to flow at full speed, filling the tub swiftly, the steam exuding warmth and welcome. She pulled out some passion fruit bubble bath and poured it in, watching as it turned the water a peachy pale pink. Charlie grinned as she turned around and saw the note on the side, Brax must have left it for her last night. _'I know you love those candles -Brax x'_ she smiled as she lifted her clothes over her head before lighting the vanilla scented candles and slipping into the bath and submerging her body into the bubbles, her muscles instantly relaxing in the warmth and her eyes closing as her body visibly loosened up in relief at the relaxation that instantly came over her.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Mum!" Ruby called as she walked in through the door of the house.

Bianca laughed as she appeared in the doorway. "She's in her room." She chuckled, laughing loudly as Ruby darted past her.

"Good to see you B!" Ruby called back to Bianca as she ran down the hallway.

"Hey B!" Casey chuckled as he leant on the doorway, his forehead sweaty and his cheeks burning hot.

"Look like you've just had a pretty full on work out Case." Bianca commented as she poured herself and Charlie a drink, Casey chuckled and shook his head,

"You'd think that, but no. Little missy over there decided it'd be a good idea to run home." Casey commented rolling his eyes at Bianca as she laughed, he caught a bottle of water as she threw it to him, Casey quick to down it in one gulp. "Anyone would think they'd been parted for years," Casey said as he chucked the bottle into the bin, cocking an eyebrow at Bianca as he heard Ruby squealing.

"I'm surprised she hadn't come home earlier," Bianca said as she leant on the kitchen side.

"She would have done had she known Brax had picked Charlie up. The second he came into Angelo's we were out of there like a shot." Casey laughed, peering down the hallway as the squealing died down. "I reckon the coast is clear." He said in triumph.

Bianca smiled as Casey plodded down the hallway cautiously, but behind the jokes and his antics, Bianca knew he was happy to have Charlie back home.

* * *

"I take it you missed me?" Charlie teased as Ruby bounced through the doorway and onto the bed next to her, her arms wrapping tightly around her mother.

"Of course I did!" Ruby squealed, holding Charlie tighter,

"I was only gone for one night," Charlie replied, placing a kiss on the top of Ruby's head as she clung on tightly to her,  
"One night too many." Ruby said softly as she pulled away, smiling at Charlie lightly, "How're you feeling?"

Charlie nodded slowly, "Good, better than before." She chuckled

"Good, because you're gonna need your strength to help me gang up on those two."

Charlie frowned and looked at Casey as he emerged in the doorway,

"I am completely innocent." Casey said, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

"Really, then who ate my breakfast this morning that Brax made?" Ruby smirked,

Casey shrugged, "Brax is a growing man, he needed extra."

Ruby nodded and narrowed her eyes at him "And who then cleaned out all the cupboards so I didn't have anything to eat?" She asked wisely,

"Brax thought he'd do a bit of spring cleaning since you weren't around to distract him." Charlie scoffed and chuckled,

"I reckon, we all know that's not true." Spoke Charlie, as the three of them laughed and Ruby ran up to Casey and looped her arms around his neck as the pair of them wrestled playfully onto the bed. It was good to be home.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that one! **

**The illness Charlie has is not 100% medically correct in this, i did research it, but it's not all fact. I hope it all came across ok though! At least Chax can have babies now! Woo!**

**Please review :D**

**I hope you all have a fantastic easter! x**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello!**

**My sincerest apologies for the delay in updates, I would have updated sooner but I've had problems with my Internet this week so it has caused a problem, but to apologize I have a very (and I do mean very) long chapter for you all.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and enjoy! X**

**Chapter 50: The lucky one**

* * *

**1 week later**

"You've been quiet all day." Bianca peered at Charlie as they sat down on the sand at the quiet north end of the beach,

"Just thinking…" Charlie replied softly, her mind drifting elsewhere than conversations with Bianca,

"About what?"

"Since when did you dig this deep?" Charlie chuckled, glancing at Bianca as she let the grains of sand slip through her fingers.

"Since my best friend has been giving me the silent treatment the whole day." Bianca replied, laughing as Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"I have not!" Charlie defended herself.

"I know you Charlie, there's something more to this." Bianca persevered "Is it the whole baby thing…" she asked, stopping as Charlie intervened,

"Bianca-"

"You haven't said a word about it since getting back out of hospital." Bianca commented, searching Charlie's face for some sort of explanation,

"I just don't want to talk about it." Charlie shrugged nonchalantly, leaning forwards and tucking her knees up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees as she stared out to the ocean,

"Charlie you can have kids, it's what you and Brax have always wanted." Bianca asked, confused by her friends reluctance to even discuss the subject,

"I know…" Charlie trailed off,

"So what's the problem then?"

Charlie's breath hitched in her throat as she said the word, "IVF." She spoke quietly, looking at Bianca weakly,

"What do you mean IVF?" Bianca creased her brow in confusion,

"If we don't conceive in 6 months we have to have IVF." Charlie nodded slowly, as if she was finally realizing their situation, as happy as she was the pressure to conceive loomed over her,

"Brax told me the most of it but he left out that…" Bianca said, reffering back to when Brax had come to hers and Heath's house the night Charlie was in hospital

"I just- I'm scared." Charlie admitted, Bianca sighed as Charlie looked at her and her eyes were filled with salted tears, her cheeks slightly reddened as she let a tear fall from her eyes,

"You don't need to be scared Charlie." Bianca assured her, scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You're getting married and trying for a baby, you don't need to be scared." She soothed, brushing Charlie's loose hairs behind her ears and tilting her head to try and catch her train of eye sight.

"What if something goes wrong?" Charlie murmured softly, her voice choking at the end of her sentence, Bianca shook her head adamantly,

"It won't."

"Yeah because I have such a good track record don't I?" Charlie commented sarcastically, more tears beginning to fall as she dropped her head into her knees and her curls hung over her face, shielding her eyes from Bianca's view.

"Hey, hey Charlie." Bianca soothed, gently rocking her back and forth as her cries echoed between them, clutching onto Bianca gently as she let her comfort her. She sobbed against Bianca's shoulder as she clung to the back of her friends blouse, her nails gripping on firmly "What happened with Ruby's birth wasn't your fault, and what happened with yours and Brax's baby, definitely wasn't your fault." Bianca whispered through Charlie's soft tears, Charlie sinking further into Bianca's arms. Bianca found herself in her own battle as she willed back her own tears and found the will power to stay strong for Charlie.

"I'm so scared of miscarrying Bianca." she whispered, pulling away and looking into Bianca's eyes,

"Charlie you can't think like that."

"But I am." Charlie whispered, her breathing restricting her further as her voice caught in her throat. "I just- The thought of going through that all over again-" she said, still clearly unsettled, the fear in her eyes growing and unable to subside. She wiped her sore eyes with her jumper sleeve and pulled back from Bianca slightly,

"Is that why you told Brax to hold fire until after the wedding?" Bianca asked, dropping her head in realization as Charlie sat in silence, the grains of sand running through her fingers. "Charlie-"

"No, B, I want to have things the traditional way with Brax, I want to do things right." Charlie said honestly,

"Charlie come on, I know you." Bianca said, shooting a glance at her "And besides, even if you were to start trying now, you would have the baby after the wedding." Bianca said, looking towards her friend for answers,

"I know." She muttered, her voice barely audible as she spoke.

"Come on Charlie, I'm your best friend, talk to me please." Bianca begged

"Now things are right I'm so scared that they're going to go wrong again…I'm scared that if I get pregnant, we're going to go through the same thing all over again." Charlie said, her voice tremmoring as her feelings brewed away at the surface,

"You've got to talk to Brax Charlie." Bianca said simply, rubbing Charlie's back softly,

"I don't want to worry him." Charlie said, sucking in a heavy breath as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Well tough he's your fiancé that's his job. He's supposed to worry when you're upset." Bianca said cocking her head to the side as she caught Charlie's gaze, "It seems to come naturally to him." She

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked, frowning at Bianca as a flicker of a smile crossed her face and she laughed,

"Come on Charlie, don't give me that." Bianca smiled, looking at Charlie who still looked at her confused, "You guys have that thing." Bianca insinuated, her gaze trailing out on the horizon as she spoke,

"I'm still lost here." Charlie chuckled.

"You and Brax, it's like you've finally found yourself with him and he with you." Bianca smiled, nudging Charlie as she raised an eyebrow curiously, "What I'm trying to say is you're made for each other." She concluded.

"I reckon Heath's had the same affect on you." Charlie said, looking at Bianca as she scoffed and shook her head,

"No, don't be stupid, Heath hasn't got the brains for that." Bianca teased, laughing with Charlie, "It's like you and Brax have the same thought process, you don't need to say things to each other to understand how you both feel…you just get it." she sighed, glancing towards her friends surprised face,

"That's how everybody sees you." Bianca said, "Neither of you need to say anything to understand each other." She said, shooting a glance at Charlie who sat with the same dreamy smile she did whenever Brax was on her mind.

"You need to tell Brax how your feeling Charlie…he deserves for you to tell the truth." Bianca said softly, throwing a nervous glance at Charlie as she nodded timidly.

* * *

Walking up the restaurant stairs Bianca watched Brax as he sat by the bar in deep concentration, his head lowered into the books as he flicked through the pages. He tapped the pen restlessly on the bar, and leant his head against his hand heavily, his brows creasing in thought. She flashed Liam a quick smile as he walked past her at the entrance, obviously coming in for his shift. She glanced over at Brax again before she stepped onto the restaurant floor, her heels echoing against the tiles.

Brax sighed as he looked up to see Bianca staring down at him, her hand tapping against the bar restlessly; she smiled sweetly as he looked up at her briefly.

"Brax can I have a word?" Bianca asked

Brax sighed and leant forward gently, his hand scratching the back of his neck, something Bianca recognized from Heath, Brax dropped the pen in his hand and exhaled frustratingly, "I'm kind of busy Bianca, if you and Heath have had another domestic-"

Bianca shook her head and cut him off, "It's not about Heath; it's about Charlie."

"What about her?"

"I really think you two need to have a chat…"

"Is this your way of telling me I've done something wrong?"

"No Brax…I shouldn't be the one to tell you, so I won't but you need to talk to her."

"Right…any hints?" Brax shook his head as Bianca bit her lip and remained silent, "Course not," He muttered, exhaling loudly before moving around the bar and grabbing his Ute keys.

"I don't want to get in the middle of this." Bianca explained, calling after him as he moved swiftly behind her and towards the exit sign.

"Well you kind of are." Brax said as he turned around to meet her eyes, he sighed as she leant on the bar, her face apologetic and perplexed, torn as to whether to tell him or not, knowing she'd come to the decision not to tell him, Brax spoke, tearing her from her trance. "Can Heath take the night shift today?" he asked, tossing the keys between his hands,

Bianca shrugged and nodded, "Yeah sure why?"

"I thought that would be obvious," Brax chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her as a look of realization crossed her face. Before walking out he turned around once more and back to Bianca, "And um, make sure Charlie doesn't come by the house this afternoon, I need to do something for her." He said swiftly before running out of the restaurant, deciding he was going to treat Charlie this evening and make sure that she was ok.

"Wait Brax-" Bianca called, groaning as he left the restaurant without hearing her. She sighed, doing the one thing he told her and ringing Charlie.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Charlie sighed as she pushed the key into the door later that evening. Hearing the key click she stepped inside the house and leant her head gently against the door- frame. She turned around as she heard his voice,

"Long day?" Brax asked, smiling widely as she turned around and her mouth fell agape slightly. She went to speak but found herself lost for words and her feet failed to move as she looked at him with a huge grin on his face. Charlie stood in awe as she took in what he'd done, her smile only continued to grow as she noticed the rose petals scattered along the floor and candles lighting the room in a dim romantic glow. A smell of vanilla drifting throughout the air and the table had been covered with a luxuriant slab of navy silk. She let herself get lost in his arms as he walked towards her and wrapped his tightly around her, the only scent she took in was the smell of his cologne, the only touch being his body against hers and the only emotion being the pure love that she felt buzzing away inside her as he held her gently.

"I thought you were caught late at the restaurant?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face at his reply,

"I'd rather spend the night with you." He murmured against her lips, smiling as she stood on her tiptoes and closed the small gap that existed between them and kissed his lips softly. Brax snaked his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss, her hands instinctively finding their way to his hair. She moaned gently as their tongues collided with a burst of intensity, Brax responding by pulling her to him more. Feeling the need for air they both pulled away, their grins set firmly upon their faces as Charlie brushed her nose past Brax's.

"It's beautiful Mr. Braxton." Charlie whispered, glancing over his shoulder before looking back at him. Her smile widened as Brax took her hand and led her towards the kitchen, pulling her chair out he nodded as she raised an eyebrow at him before sitting down on the chair.

She felt a pink-feathered blush creep onto her cheeks as Brax winked at her and poured her out a glass of wine. She chuckled as Brax moved to the oven and pulled out a tray of lasagna and his home made garlic bread that she loved.

He turned around and grinned at her chuckle, "only the best for my fiancé."

As he walked back towards her with food in hand, even though she didn't think it possibly could, the smile that adorned her face widened. Placing his own food on the table he then moved swiftly back to the kitchen to get the wicker basket of garlic bread before placing it between them, feeling Charli's eyes on him he looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked taking hold of her hand and resting theirs entwined in the centre of the table.

"I was just wondering what I did to deserve this?" Charlie asked, tingles shooting through her as Brax's thumb slowly traced over her skin, ripples wavering throughout her body at the contact.

"I love you." Brax replied simply, his dimples on display as her smile that adorned her cheeks widened and her hand squeezed his. He looked own at their entwined hands, noticing their perfect fit before he looked back up to her as she spoke.

"I love you too." Brax felt his jaw ache as his smile widened more, even though he didn't think it was possible. Just the simplest notion of having her here with him, made him the happiest man alive.

**…...**

"Babe I'm officially stuffed." Charlie laughed as she finished her desert, her hand reaching over to hold his.

Brax chuckled and delicately held her hand, "And I should think so to!"

Charlie scoffed and playfully slapped his hand, "Says the man who ate seconds of every course!" She laughed, her eyes being consumed with love for him as his gaze burned intensely on her.

"I need the energy." Brax winked, laughing, as Charlie blushed at his comment, unable to cover up her feelings towards him. "Someone's blushing aye?" he teased, causing Charlie's cheeks to burn an even deeper shade of pink, he chuckled as she tilted her head down so he couldn't see her face, her curls tumbling down in waves to cover her flushed cheeks. Brax couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked in that one moment, she was innocent and gorgeous, she was beauty in its simplest form and he swore he fell in love with her even more at that moment.

**30 minutes later**

She turned to face Brax and couldn't help but let a wide grin spread over her cheeks as he stood by the kitchen counter, drying up the plates on the draining board. It was a common domesticated scene but she couldn't help but be captivated by his every move. Never did she think Daryl Braxton would be stood in her house cleaning plates. She found herself instinctively walking behind him she slowly wrapped her arms underneath his and around to his chest, her lips planting ever so delicate kisses along his shoulder blade, stopping at the base of his neck to teasingly let her tongue flicker over his skin. She smiled as his head tilted back slightly before his hands took hold of hers and he turned in her arms, dipping his head to kiss her slowly in a captivating and lingering kiss.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Brax asked, his hands holding hers tightly but gently in his grasp, not wanting to let go of her. He creased his brow slightly as she shrugged softly, her eyes looked at him but they seemed vacant, "Something's on your mind," he spoke softly, turning in her arms to face her, pulling her body to him delicately and resting his hands at the small of her back.

"Do you think we'd be leaving it too late to try for a baby if we left it until after the wedding?" Charlie spoke nervously, her eyes glancing to his worriedly as she finished,

"Where's this coming from babe?" he asked softly, kissing her temple. She let out a heated breath at the feeling of his lips making contact with her forehead

"I'm worried Brax- I'm worried if we leave it too long I won't ever fall pregnant and I really want a family with you," she spoke tearfully as she finally lifted her eyes to meet Brax's expression. "I just don't want us to be told down the track that we left it too late to start trying."

"It will happen Charlie." Brax said instantly, his answer coming naturally because he did truly believe they would have children, but he knew where she was coming from, and he had heard her tell him before how scared she was of letting him down at her inability to have children, not that she ever could, and he would never love her any less if it was just them and Rubes for the rest of their lives, because in Brax's eyes she was the most gorgeous woman in the world and he was the luckiest man to have her, "As long as you're sure this is what you want?"

"I want to, I want to have a family with you and I want us to have kids, that's what I want for our future together, I'm just so scared Brax." Charlie whimpered her voice shaking violently as he pulled her into his chest. Her voice was vulnerable and weak and it scared Brax, he hated seeing her in tears and he hated that tone in her voice, he now realized what was really bothering her, she wanted to try for a family as soon as possible in fear of never having one and in another sense she was scared of trying in fear of what they could loose.

"Baby there's nothing to be scared of," Brax whispered, his fingertips tracing tiny patterns on the small of Charlie's back as she relaxed against him, her head resting into the crook of his neck and kissing his soft skin gently with her lips, letting them linger on him for a moment

"I don't want to miscarry again Brax I'm so scared of going through it again-"

"You won't have to." Brax broke her off, tilting his head down to her level and catching her gaze with his tantalizingly green eyes "I'm always going to look after you, and I promise I'll make sure I'm the most protective husband you could ever get, you wouldn't be lifting a finger for the entire nine months." he said, stroking his thumb over her cheek, causing them to redden eat his delicate touch, she reached out her hand and her fingers playing gently with the course hairs on the back of his neck.

"What about what you want?" She asked back, moving her head away from him so that her neck was arched up to him.

"I want you to be happy, and I'm happy if you are. We'll be married before a little one comes along so we can try if you're ready to" Brax replied honestly, his cheeks tingeing a light pink as Charlie smiled up at him, her smile grew to reach her eyes as Brax's face broke out into a grin, displaying his undeniably cute dimples,

Charlie nodded, "I think our little angel up there would like us to give her a brother or sister," Charlie said and smiled tearfully, her gaze catching Brax's as his eyes brimmed with tears suddenly at the mention of their unborn baby, without any more words being spoken he wrapped his arms around her tightly,

As Charlie tilted her head back, her lips caught Brax's she drew a deep breath as she stopped him in his path as he went to kiss her neck, feeling his nose brush past hers, his breathing shallow and on her face and his heart beating wildly under her hands as they rested on his chest. Her lips caught his slightly before he pulled back in for more, shock waves entered every pore of her body at the contact, both immediately finding themselves lost in each others embrace.

"You know deserts in the fridge," Brax replied breathlessly as they broke apart.

"I'm not hungry," Charlie replied, smirking as Brax raised his eyebrows at her, "For food anyway," Charlie smiled, leaning against his chest with a seductive grin on her face,

Brax's grin widened to match hers and his hands dropped to her waist, pulling her legs between his, "What are you hungry for then Miss. Buckton?" Brax asked,

Charlie bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, her hands moving off of his chest as she took a tantalizing step away from him, "That'd ruin the excitement of a surprise wouldn't it Mr. Braxton," she said in an innocent voice as she battered her eyelashes at him and twiddled her hair with her fingers, she grinned as Brax moved towards her, stopping so his lips were millimeters apart from his, almost touching hers, she sucked in a breath as he leant forward, his lips so close to her ear that he grazed it softly, his voice husky and deep,

"You always get me excited," he whispered, taking a step away from her and looking at her crimson cheeks with a huge grin that displayed his dimples, his smile widened even more somehow as she reached out for his hand and pulled him to her gently, him backing them over to the couch.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Charlie POV**

I sighed as Bianca called for me down the corridor again, she and Ruby had decided it was time for a girly shop for the wedding and so dress fittings were being thrown at me from left right and centre today and there was no way of getting out of it, no matter how much I was simply enjoying the lazy days wrapped up in Brax's arms on the sofa with stacks of DVD's to get through, snuggled up underneath our duvet 24/7. But everyone had been telling us that we were becoming hermits and so I reluctantly agreed to spend the day with the girls. Grabbing my sandals from the floor, I stumbled over some of mine and Brax's clothes, still strewn across the floor from last night and padded down the corridor, smiling at the echoing coo's from all of the family as they fussed over baby Rocco.

"Hey you." I smiled as I saw Brax on the sofa with Rocco, in his usual place spread out over Brax's torso sleeping, his little chest rising up and down gently as he clung and tugged on Brax's shirt. I giggled as I bent down next to Brax, both of us grinning as Rocco's facial muscles twitched slightly before relaxing again.

"Look at the little tyke." I chuckled, leaning over to kiss Brax softly, deepening our kiss as he moved his hand to the back of my neck, his fingers moving in small, teasingly slow circles.

"I know right, he just loves his uncle Brax." Brax winked, as we pulled apart,

"I reckon that's a stretch to far." Bianca teased, laughing as Brax picked up a pillow and threw it at her playfully,

"I reckon everyone loves me." Brax quipped smiling at me and displaying his gorgeous dimples,

"Ego." I chanted, grinning as Brax cocked an eyebrow at me and laughed,

"You're supposed to stick up for me here babe!" he begged,

"Not when she's right." I commented, leaning over him and kissing his lips gently,

"Hey, I'm just a very loveable person." He smiled, tracing his thumb along my cheek as I pulled away,

"You keep telling yourself that." Ruby mocked, poking her tongue out at Brax who returned the gesture as she walked into the kitchen,

"Coming from the person that calls him daddy." Casey chuckled as she turned around to look at him defensively wide eyed,

"I do not!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her body as Casey's eyes settled on her teasingly,

"Really?" Casey breathed out, biting his lip playfully at her as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Daddy please pick me up some mud cake from the diner." Casey replied in his high-pitched best Ruby voice, on cue as Ruby pulled out the remains of the mud cake from the fridge and put the huge chunk on her plate.

"I never said that!" she squealed, slapping his chest gently, "When did I say that?" she questioned,

"Er, oh I wonder…" Casey pondered sarcastically, stroking his chin as he pretended to think, the rest of us all laughing as Ruby raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed with him, "Yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that and-"

"Casey!" she broke him off, storming away from him with her mud cake in hand, squealing as Casey pulled her back

"Rubes, you can't have mud cake for breakfast." He said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist,

"I'm a growing woman watch me…" she mumbled through her mouthful, screaming as Casey whipped the plate from her hands and walked around the kitchen with it,

"Casey!" she squealed, "Casey give it back!" she said, following him,

"Not gonna happen." He teased, holding his hand high in the air so that Ruby couldn't reach it, we all laughed as Ruby, being short as she was frowned before jumping up and down in front of him and trying to get the cake,

"Case come on seriously that's the last piece!" she frowned

"Caring is sharing." Casey said, tapping her nose with his finger as he walked past her,

"Yeah Rubes seriously, morals." Heath scoffed, laughing as she threw a glare at him,

"That is not funny!" she protested "Mum, look he's eating all of the cake."

"Aww is someone a little grumpy." Casey teased, walking back up to her with the cake in hand and leaning in to kiss her, laughing as she pushed her hand against his chest and stood leant against the side with her hand still against him as he tried to get closer to her,

"No don't you dare! You are not getting a kiss after that." Ruby said adamantly, trying not to laugh at Casey's best puppy dog eyes.

"No saying no around Rocco." Bianca piped up, me and Brax looked at her curiously,

"We're trying not to say no in the house at the moment, we don't want to bring Rocco up in a negative environment." Bianca told them, Brax chuckled and shook his head briefly, his eyes fixated down to the little guy resting contently in his arms, his fingers clutching at the pale blue checks of Brax's shirt and the buttons that made fantastic chewing material. "You know, he's 3 weeks old he can't hear you!" he explained, laughing as Bianca rolled her eyes,

"Ha ha." Bianca teased, before gazing down at Rocco lovingly and kissing his forehead as he shuffled about slightly in Brax's arms before his facial muscles twitched momentarily and then relaxed again.

"What are you going to do when he's here, we say no all the time?" Charlie asked, her head leaning in gently to Brax's shoulder, her hands gently tickling Rocco's delicate fragile paper thin feet, small gurgling sounds erupting from his mouth as she did so.

"Except at night when she's a screaming yes machine!" Heath quipped from the armchair, a small smirking grin on his face as I placed my hands over my now bright red and burned up cheeks.

"And don't we all know it." Ruby grimaced from the kitchen, laughing as I widened my eyes and my cheeks pigmented a deeper shade of pink. I groaned gently as Brax put Rocco in his carry cot and wrapped his arms around me, his lips kissing my neck softly as he chuckled lightly, his lips vibrating against my sensitive skin.

"I think I just went off my cake." Casey muttered placing his cake on the kitchen side and pushing it away from him repulsively,

"Sorry Case." Charlie giggled, turning around and looping her arms around Brax's neck and laughing as he pushed his forehead against hers and kissed her quickly,

"Don't be, I'm not." Ruby said triumphantly, instantly eyeing up the cake on the side, dashing to get it immediately before anyone mustered up the energy to even try and make a move for it.

"I reckon since this is just a blokes day, we should have a movie marathon and stock up on the beer." Heath said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation,

"Really Heath, is that what you think?" Bianca asked, clearly unimpressed, "You're gonna do that with a baby in the house." She asked, cocking her head to the side,

"He's gotta grow up some day." Heath shrugged, slumping into the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"And what movies did you have in mind?" she pursued,

"The hangover…one and two," he winced,

"You're not watching that with him." Bianca said, pointing down to Rocco who widened his eyes slightly in amusement at his parents.

"He'll have a great time won't you mate, learn some valuable life skills with your dad and your uncle?" Heath said, tickling his tummy and smiling down at him as Rocco had a sudden brief grin on his face, "See look, he agrees with me, completely satisfied." Heath said triumphantly.

"I think that was just wind babe." Bianca retorted, picking Rocco up and cradling him in her arms.

"And the answer's still no Heath, No, you are not watch-"

"Ah ah ah." Heath cut her off, "Don't say no in front of Rocco." He smirked, biting his lip as her mouth dropped agape and she turned from Heath to me and Brax "Your idea not mine." Heath reminded her,

"He's right." Brax said, leaning his head onto my shoulder as I squeezed his hand to restain my laughter,

"I'm not saying anything." I said, holding my hands up and doing nothing to restrain the grin on my face,

"You're my best friend you're supposed to agree with me." Bianca protested,

"And I'm your fiancé, I reckon you should give us permission to watch the hangover." Brax murmured in my ear, I looked from him to Heath who nodded eagerly.

"Come on it will add some excitement to our lives." He begged,

"If it helps I'll cover his ears when it gets a bit inappropriate." Brax offered, all of us laughing as Bianca rolled her eyes hopelessly.

* * *

**3RD person POV**

**1 hour later**

Heath groaned as Brax walked back into the living area, picking up the remote and flicking off the movie, chuckling as his brother turned and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Heath exclaimed, reaching for the controller again, groaning as Brax beat him to it and snatched it away.

"I need to ask you something…" Brax said, scratching the back of his neck nervously with his fingers.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be one of those deep and meaningful things?" Heath frowned as Brax dropped a blank DVD in front of him. He acknowledged Heaths' reaction, but his eyes remained unmoving at the tape and his hands slowly twisted the ring around on his finger. Heath sat forward their knees touching slightly as he reached forward for the DVD. He stopped and looked at Brax, his eyebrows creasing as his fingers traced over the faded curled handwriting on the front reading 'Charlie'.

"I don't understand." Heath shrugged, putting the DVD back down in front of Brax and sitting back, waiting for an explanation, he frowned as Brax dropped his head into his hands and rubbed them over his eyes. Heath recognized that trait of his brother; he only did it when something had shaken him up. "Brax do you wanna tell me what this is about?" Heath asked, clapping his hand onto Brax's shoulder and shaking it gently, nudging him on to explain.

"When I proposed to Charlie, Ruby gave me that DVD…" Brax started, his hands shaking slightly against each other as he spoke. "It's from Charlie's mum." Brax explained, leaning back into the couch and holding the DVD in his hand, tapping it restlessly against his knee.

Heath frowned, "I thought Charlie's mum was dead?"

Brax nodded, "She is." Brax spoke quietly, "She made this DVD for when Charlie would get married, and she died of terminal cancer." Brax said solemnly, watching the confusion on Heath's face morph into a defeated look, "She left a letter with the DVD saying to play it for Charlie at the wedding…I just, I don't know how much it's gonna upset her." Brax said, running his hands over his face as he tried to figure out whether playing it for Charlie would be a good idea.

"Then watch it." Heath said simply. "Watch it and you'll know whether you should." Heath said, watching as Brax unclipped the DVD case and caught a letter as it fell out.

**Charlie's' future husband,**

**I never wanted to be one of those parents who left letters for their children because they knew they weren't going to be there, yet I find myself in this situation, writing a letter to someone who I am saddened that I will never get to meet. But it warms my heart that my little girl has finally found someone who can look after her properly and I'm glad that she is happy. **

**I know that you must be good for my daughter, if she's marrying you. She was always stubborn and determined to do things herself; I'm relieved she finally has someone that she can depend on and somebody that is there for her.**

**I've left this video, because although I cannot be there, I want it to feel like a little piece of me was. Old photo's cannot do my love for my daughter justice, and neither can this letter, I just want to let her know how proud I am of her, that I know she will have a great future with you and that she'll never fail to make me proud of the woman she has become.**

**Best wishes for a happy future,**

**Elsie **

Brax didn't say anything; he just got up and got 2 beers out of the fridge. He found that he couldn't bring himself to play the video without Charlie with him, watching it for herself.

Heath watched him as he slumped back into the couch and he sat forward, his hands still holding the letter tightly, he didn't fail to notice the tear in Brax's eyes as they glazed over. Parents were always a sensitive issue, Heath knew that, but he also knew there was more to it. He'd never heard Charlie speak of her mum, he'd never heard Charlie mention either of her parents, but by the look on Brax's face, their deaths were still pretty raw wounds for her. Guess some people can't live with them and some can't live without.

* * *

Charlie sighed as she waited for the girls to come out of the changing rooms, her feet tapping restlessly against the floor, "Girl's seriously, you are taking forever!" she called, Marilyn and Roo laughing as they sat next to Charlie.

"We are not!" Bianca yelled back, her head sticking out from behind the dressing room curtain as she raised her eyebrows at Charlie.

"Yeah, and say's the woman who we had to drag out of the house this morning!"

"I have a fiancé at home, what's your excuse?" Charlie teased, biting her lip as the girls looked at each other and shrugged, she laughed as the two girls rolled their eyes and stuck their heads back into the changing rooms.

"That I still seem to be one dress size bigger than pre-Rocco, so I'm struggling with this Charlie." Bianca said, Charlie laughing as the last bit of a zipper finally managed to do up

"Bianca are you kidding, you look gorgeous!" Charlie beamed, a smile instantly settling on her face at Bianca's duck egg blue floor length chiffon gown with white scalloped lace bodice,

"Aw it looks amazing!" Marilyn gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, running up to Bianca and hugging her, admiring the dress she was wearing,

"Leah! You look stunning!" Charlie smiled as Leah came into view, her dress almost identical to Bianca's except the lace was just covering the bust and along the bottom of the skirt,

"Really?" Leah asked as she examined the dress in the mirror, Charlie nodded and smiled at Leah's reflection in the mirror,

"At this rate I'm going to have to stick garbage bags on you two so you don't outshine me!" She laughed, all of them suddenly turning towards Marilyn who let out a tiny sob,

"Marilyn are you crying?" Roo asked, placing a concerned hand on Marilyns shoulder,

"Do you really have to ask that question? I always cry at weddings!" She squealed, her voice going incredibly high pitched as she shook her head and fanned her face with her hands, her eyelids battering towards the ceiling so her tears didn't run and ruin her make up,

"You haven't seen the bride in a dress yet!" Bianca commented, laughing as Roo shot her a look.

"Oh don't get her started on that." Roo warned

Charlie looked over at Marilyn and Roo for a moment, biting her lip in contemplation before speaking, "Ok, come on you two!" she said, pulling them over gently towards the dress racks,

"What?" Roo asked as Charlie started rummaging through the same section Bianca and Leah's dresses were from.

"I'm sure Brax won't mind me having two extra bridesmaids." Charlie smiled,

"Charlie, really you shouldn't do that!" Roo exclaimed, Marilyn nodded,

"And besides I'm your hairdresser and make up artist." Marylin said,

Roo nodded and intervened, "And I'm I'm organizing the venue with you and the one who will keep everyone calm on the big day, so don't worry, our roles are fulfilled." She reassured Charlie who gave a reluctant nodd,

"She's right, give her the role of bridesmaid as well and she might just have a panic attack." Marilyn assured, smiling as Roo hit her arm teasingly in mock offence,

"Coming from!" Roo gasped, referring to the stress Roo had piled onto her worries on whether the hair was perfect or the eye shadow was the right shade or whether the lip gloss was complimenting for dress colours.

Charlie laughed and turned around as Bianca and Leah squealed excitedly at their reflections in the mirror, "I may have fallen in love with those dresses just a little bit!" Charlie said, admiring Bianca and Leah's dresses as the two girls laughed and joked with each other,

"Then you should turn around." Roo whispered in her ear, without hesitation Charlie turned around, her eyes instantly welling up as she saw her daughter in a floor length young and flirty styled cream dress with a sweetheart neckline and several tiers of soft flowing chiffon trailing down to sweep the floor. Ruby gave a nervous smile and bit her lip as Charlie fanned her eyes

"Oh my god Rubes!" Charlie gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as she let a tear slip down her cheek,

"You like it?" Ruby asked as Charlie walked up to her and rubbed her hands tenderly up and down her arms before brushing Ruby's hair behind her ears and nodding furiously,

"I absolutely love it!" She giggled through her tears, pulling Ruby to her as she hugged her gently, as to not crease the delicate material.

"She takes after her mother." Roo admired as the girls all 'aww'd' at Ruby and Charlie's mother-daughter moment.

"Your dresses are different to mine?" Ruby pulled back and frowned as she saw Bianca and Leah's dresses, before looking back to Charlie,

Charlie nodded and reached out for her daughters hand, squeezing it tightly before kissing it gently in a motherly notion, "I need someone to give me away don't I?" she whispered, smiling as a huge smile adorned Ruby's face.

"Me?" Ruby asked, pointing to herself as her jaw dropped agape and her eyes brimmed with tears as Charlie nodded,

"I wouldn't want anyone else to." Charlie said, smiling as Ruby bit her lip and wiped a tear that was running down her cheek silently, "And dad isn't here to so…it kinda fits." Charlie shrugged, looking at her daughter inquisitively for an answer,

Ruby nodded, "Of course I will give you away!" Ruby squealed, pursing her lips together. Charlie smiled sweetly as she grazed her hand over Ruby's cheek and wiped her daughters tears running softly from her eyes. Ruby reached forward, eagerly but gently into Charlie's arms,

"Thank you!" Charlie whispered, laughing as Ruby pulled back and gave her a curious and cheeky look,

"Does this mean I can do all of that other stuff now, like give Brax a stern talking to with the whole 'you better look after my mother or else-'"

Charlie cut her off and smirked slyly, "We'll leave it at the whole giving away thing." She teased, ducking out of the way as Rubes went to playfully hit her arm but missed,

"Oi!" Ruby chuckled, before laughing at the reddened look on Charlie's cheeks before wrapping her arms around her mum's waist again, happy that things were finally panning out well.

* * *

All the girls sat anxious as they waited for Charlie to try on her second dress, the first they'd all thought would look nice, but didn't suit her, it was too fussy for Charlie. So now all of the girls sat anxiously, Marilyn twiddling her hair impatiently, Roo rubbing her palms together nervously, Bianca and Leah chewing the edges of their nails and Ruby tapping her foot restlessly, a trait she'd inherited from Charlie.

All of the girls inhaled sharply and stood up eagerly as they saw the assistant open the dressing room curtain and Charlie stepped out. All five of them in unison clasped their hands over their mouths as they looked at her, Ruby sinking back into the chair, her mum looked gorgeous, the sight took their breaths away, let alone Brax's, he'd be passed out on the floor at this rate. They all finally understood the meaning of the traditional phrase 'a bride glows with radiance on her wedding day' and as Charlie smiled back at them as she would do to Brax on their wedding day it was one of those moments when those philosophical moments where people realize that the happiest girls are the most beautiful.

She looked like a bride from a modern romance novel in the ivory white coloured pleated organza and French Chantilly lace gown. The back was fastened with delicate silk buttons all the way down, trailing down the full length of the gown and the boat neck neckline was sheer pleated organza tulle down to the bust which was a fitted duchess satin down to the waistline, from which with a soft floor length circular fluid skirt with a soft fishtail flair and a chapel train flowed downwards, featuring dainty beaded lace motifs stunningly scattered and floating throughout the light and finely pleated silk organza skirt, which was hemmed in delicate scalloped lace overlaying the edges of the train. The ivory lace trimmed French charisse veil clipped into Charlie's loose curls trailed all the way to the floor, following the train out behind her.

Charlie smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, Ruby walking over to her and resting her head on her shoulder, she never thought marriage would mean so much to her, It's the promise. It's the knowing someone wants her and to be part of her life. Someone loves her, that she's the one for him. That's not just enough, it's everything, and as she looked at herself in the mirror,

"I reckon this is the dress," She whispered, looking at it up and down in the reflection, the palms of her hands running over the soft material. She couldn't help but notice as she looked back at the girls and nodded happily that two people were missing and she wished they were here. Life is supposed to challenge you and to her it had, but Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to help you discover who you are, she only wished as she looked in that mirror and thought about the woman she had become, who she could say she was proud to be because of Brax, that she wished her parents were there to see it. For the first time in a long time, she found herself longing for her mum.

"Mum are you ok?" Ruby asked as she noticed a tear run down Charlie's cheek,

"Yeah, I just love the dress," Charlie reassured her, kissing her temple gently,

"That's the one Charlie," Roo called as they all smiled at her, Charlie grinned and pursed her lips,

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Bianca gasped, beaming at Charlie who returned a radiating smile that reached her eyes with happiness.

"Brax is going to be head over heals in love with you all over again," Leah smiled, hugging Charlie as another tear ran down her cheek in a mixture of happiness and a sudden feeling of loss.

20 minutes later after lots of 'ooing' and 'ahhing' over Charlie's dress, Charlie had gone to get changed and the dress had been taken to be altered slightly for the wedding. Ruby sat with all of the girls, watching them all in deep conversation although her mind floated elsewhere, she'd seen Charlie's smile falter slightly and she couldn't help but ponder on why, walking over to the changing rooms, she stopped at the curtain as she heard Charlie let out a quiet sob,

"Mum? What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she peered through the curtain, slipping in once she saw Charlie was dressed. She sat down on the chair nest to Charlie and wrapped her arms around her tightly,

"I just miss mum." Charlie whispered sadly, tightening her grip on Ruby so she wouldn't let go. "She always said she was going to watch her princess walk down the isle." Charlie murmured, smiling weakly as Ruby pulled back and intertwined their hands together.

Ruby shook her head, "Mum, you can't think like that."

"Its just moments like this that I wished she was here." Charlie said quietly, pursing her lips together and drying up her tears as they glided softly down her cheeks,

"Oh mum."

"She promised she'd always be here to watch me walk down the isle…and I know it's not her fault that she broke that promise, but I miss her." Charlie choked up, her tears lightly dampening the soft material of Ruby's top,

"I know, I know…" Ruby soothed, holding her tightly "But I bet she's up there watching," Ruby closed her eyes tightly, and suddenly in that moment thought of someone who might be able to help.

* * *

Ruby threw a concerned glance over at Charlie as she looked at her still full plate. They'd all stopped off for lunch and despite being at Charlie's favourite restaurant (Angelo's aside) she still sat with her fork playing with her food.

"So have you thought about what song you're going to have for your first dance?"

"Oh yeah you should have oh damn what's it called!" Marilyn chirped, hitting her hand against her head until she gasped, "Hero you should have hero!"

"Or what about Never leave your side?" Leah offered up,

"Just the way you are." Bianca said, giving Charlie a pointed look as she remembered the time they'd found her and Brax dancing to it in the living room,

"We've already decided on the song." Charlie said shyly,

"Since when?" Bianca gasped, "Why haven't you told me?" she exclaimed, nudging Charlie's arm and throwing her a pointed look,

"And me?" Ruby squealed,

"Because it's a little thing you call a surprise." Charlie giggled, Ruby smiled as she noticed a person walking towards them behind Charlie, the person she had rung after her conversation with Charlie earlier.

"Speaking of surprises!" The voice squawked,

"Cheryl!" Charlie yelled, getting up from her seat and walking over to her soon to be mother in law. "I thought you were working and couldn't come?"

Cheryl tipped her head from side to side, "I managed to pull a few strings," she said, winking at Ruby, "Now I know I missed the dress fitting but we still have shoes, underwear and everything else to look for so I'm coming along with you." She declared, Charlie smiled and stepped into Cheryl's arms, as she held them out to her,

"Thank you," Charlie whispered,

"You don't have to thank me, I'm practically my daughter now, you won't be able to get rid of me soon!" Cheryl teased as she pulled back and instantly sat in Charlie's chair and began eating untouched food, sure she was a Braxton and had no manners at all, but she was a vague motherly figure, and Charlie was wanted any comfort like that on looked over to Ruby, mouthing 'thank you', smiling as her daughter beamed back at her and put her thumbs up, sure Cheryl was never going to be her real mum, but it was nice to have someone who cared for her in a motherly way, even if it was a tad unique like Cheryl's.

* * *

**12 Hours Later**

Charlie sighed as she turned over and looked at the clock, it only read 2:20am. Sliding up the bed softly as to not wake Brax she rested her head against the bed head. She ran her hands over her face as she looked at Brax still sleeping quietly. She contemplated for a moment whether to try and go back to sleep or whether to try and mull over whether or not she should let herself think about her parents for once, instead of trying to block how she felt out. She knew the girls thought something was wrong today, at least now it was night, no one would see if she cried a little…or a lot.

She didn't want to admit it to him, but she couldn't help but wish her parents could be at their wedding, she wished she had her dad to give her away and she wished she could have her mum by her side to nit pick at every little detail. She couldn't help but feel a small part of her was going to be thinking someone else on their big day. Feeling a lone tear trail down her cheek she dismissed it with the back of her hand before swinging her legs down to the floor.

She clicked open their balcony door and stepped out onto their decking, her feet padding against the cool wood. She unclipped the gate in the railings surrounding the decking and walked out to the pool area, sitting by the edge with her feet dangling in the water, watching the ripples waver across the surface as she let another tear fall.

Brax frowned as a warm breeze drifted through their room, rolling over and looking at the clock, her groaned as he noticed it was only 2:30am. He sat up as he noticed the bare spot in the bed next to him, his eyes instantly drifting to the window that was left open in the cool night air. It wasn't like her to leave him alone in bed at night and he wasn't used to it, he'd pretended to be asleep when she sat up in bed, and he'd pretended not to hear as he heard her let a tear fall, but he didn't have that much strength and will power when it came to Charlie, and he found his body moving in autopilot out to the pool area.

He stopped as he saw her tired composure. He gulped as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. He couldn't see them but he knew they were there. He watched as she swung her legs backwards and forwards in the water, her gaze drifting downwards into the pool. He jumped as she spoke quietly,

"It's rude to stare you know." She croaked, sniffing slightly before wiping her sore eyes with her wrist.

"I think you're getting staring mixed up with worrying." Brax replied as he walked over to her, sitting down behind her and gently massaging his hands on her shoulders feeling her muscles relax at his touch before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards his chest. He kissed her hairline as she leant into him gently before he rested his chin on her shoulder, placing a string of sensual kisses along her shoulder blade. They both remained silent in each other's embrace; neither speaking because no words needed to be spoken, they were both content in the security of each other's arms.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. She couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek silently at her inner thoughts, her eyes instantly closing as she felt Brax's lips against her cheek, catching the tear as it fell; Brax recognized her composure, he recognized her vulnerability. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, his hands intertwining with hers softly on her stomach and his head leaning against her shoulder. He kissed her collarbone as she desperately clung onto his hand.

"I could say the same for you…" he replied, letting her sink further back into his body and burying herself in his arms, "I would ask you if you're coming back to bed yet but I think I know the answer." He peered at her, combing a stray hair from her face as she turned to face him, her soft breathing tickling down his bare chest.

"I came out here to think." Charlie replied, turning back to look out at the darkened view of the bay from their pool. He nodded slowly, tilting her head around to him gently, obstructing her gaze in the distance. He kissed her slowly, his lips brushing against hers in the gentlest of comforts as he felt her nuzzle her face against his.

"You came to think at gone two in the morning?" he asked, beginning to trace small circles with his thumbs against her hand. He peered at her as she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly before dropping their hands on her thighs, hers holding his tightly.

"I called your mum today. She came to the city with us." She murmured softly.

"You do know she wouldn't be seen dead in a bridesmaids dress?" Brax chuckled as Charlie smiled at his comment. She loved how he could do that, put a smile on her face whatever mood she was in, she cherished that characteristic of him, she loved the way he could make her feel so happy when everything else seemed so sad. She closed her eyes as she felt him comb his fingers through her hair before his thumb grasped the bottom of her chin gently. He smiled for a brief moment as her small hand reached up to his and held it delicately.

"I called her because I-" "I wish my own mum was here…" she cried softly, she didn't look at him as she spoke but Brax heard the crack in her voice and he felt his own eyes sting at her admission. She curled her tiny frame into his as he enfettered her in his arms and she fell gently into his chest, her fingertips clinging onto his arm tightly as he held her.

"Hunny, why haven't you mentioned this?" Brax whispered softly, holding her to his chest as he spoke and wiping away the salty tears that trickled from her eyes.

"It was only today when I was trying on the dresses…she always promised she would be there." "Mum would have loved you…"

"I am pretty loveable aye?"

"So would Dad…he would have taken some convincing but he would have come around in the end." Charlie smiled as she thought about it briefly, trying to keep her mind from the sad reality that that could never happen.

"Why's that then?" Brax asked, dipping his head down to her level ad stoking her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb,

"Because you look after his little girl." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, she smiled weakly as he pressed his lips gently against her temple. She felt him pull away, but before he could place his chin back on her shoulder she tilted her head and caught his gaze and stopped him in his path, her nose brushing past his before she closed the tiny gap between them and pulled him to her gently, her hand gripping the hairs on the back of his neck softly as he parted his lips against hers and he deepened the kiss before pulling back slowly.

"They will be there Charlie, they'll be watching you walk down that aisle." He whispered, his breath soft against her lips as he spoke. He brushed his hand over her cheek as tramline tears strung down them again, a faint smile appearing on her face at his supportive words.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She said softly, darting her eyes away from his after she spoke, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart in her throat.

"I keep thinking about them, and all of the people I've lost and-" her voice hitched in her throat as she spoke, "I'm just lucky I've still got you." She whispered, her head tilting towards his face. She dropped her gaze momentarily before bringing it back up to meet his, her breathing caught in her throat as she saw his eyes were glazed over.

"I reckon I'm the lucky one." Brax replied, kissing her lips softly before pulling her into his chest and holding her as tightly as he possibly could.

* * *

**I hope that was a good one! **

**I don't know whether Charlie's mum's name was actually Elsie but it seems to trend on here a lot in the stories I've read so I just assumed it was that lol!**

**Please drop in a review, even if it's short, it really keeps me motivated at the moment! X **


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello lovely readers!**

**Thank you so much for your continued support! I love hearing what you say about my writing, be it positive or constructive :D**

** I hope you enjoy this one!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Man for the Job **

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**1 MONTH UNTIL THE WEDDING**

I sighed sadly as I dropped another negative test in the bin, my heart sinking slightly at the all too familiar single pale blue line. I turned around to see Brax sitting on the edge of the bath tub, his back hunched slightly and as he looked up his eyebrows raised expectantly towards me. I shook my head sadly,

"Negative again…" I whispered. He nodded slowly and outstretched his arm to mine, tugging on my hand gently so I walked towards him before pulling me onto his lap.

"It'll happen," Brax whispered back to me, kissing my forehead gently. I wanted to believe it I truly did. I used to believe in that myself, but with three months of trying gone, less than one month until the wedding and 3 months before we'd have to accept that IVF was the only way for us to have a baby I couldn't help but doubt his words.

"You don't know that." I whispered, sighing into his chest and twiddling with the buttons on his shirt as he rubbed my back soothingly. Truth be told I think he was more nervous as he was letting on.

"We've gotta think positive," he said softly, kissing my lips gently, his hands resting on my waist, caressing them in a circular motion,

"It's hard when every test is negative," I sighed.

That was the 4th negative test in three months and every single time we'd get our hopes up, only for them to be dashed 5 minutes later. We had every single baby book you could ever think of, I'd looked up every single 'trying for a baby' related search Google could throw at me, we'd tried different places, different positions and still, no baby. And what hurts the most is that both of us don't feel like trying anymore, in fear that we won't succeed again. I never find I'm in the mood because I feel like I'm physically not able to conceive and I know Brax being the lovely, caring, gorgeous fiancé he is, doesn't want to put unnecessary pressure on me.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I left Charlie and went to work later that morning, although my mind was drifting onto other things. I knew Charlie was stressed out with the whole baby thing and I couldn't help but think she was so stressed that she wasn't even enjoying sex anymore, there was no fun, foreplay or the cheekiness we used to have. There was one thing I knew, I had to do something to get Charlie to relax more, she was so worried that her mind wasn't solely on enjoyment anymore.

"Hey mate," Heath nodded as I walked in, I just sighed and went to the fridge, grabbing myself a glass of bourbon and pouring it into a larger glass than usual.

"What's up?" Heath asked, watching me as I sculled the beer down my throat. He jumped slightly as I slammed the glass on the side,

"Nothing Heath." I grunted, beginning to walk away from him,

"You reckon you could do me a favour?" Heath asked, a small smirk on his face, his cheeky look instantly faltering as I threw him a glare. "Smile, you'll scare the customers," He chuckled, "Nah on a more serious note, I was wondering if you and Charlie could have Rocco and Darc tonight?" he asked, I sighed.

"I thought Tuesday and Saturday nights were the only time you got with Darc?" I asked, running my hands over my face that was my plan to spice things up with Charlie out the window.

"Yeah?" He asked simply, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"So we had them on Tuesday?" I said slowly, raising my eyebrows at him and hoping for some sort of reasonable explanation.

"Saturdays date night." He said happily, a smile adorning his face. He frowned as I sighed, "Look mate, we had a problem with the sitter an-"

"Well you're not the only one with problems Heath!" I bellowed, cutting him off instantly. He creased his brow together, his eyes filled with a sudden worry, and that was when I knew he was gonna try the old 'brother talk' on me,

"Well then why don't you explain instead of tearing my head off for it?" He asked back, shoving the tea towel in my chest and beginning to walk into the kitchen, a sorry for himself look on his face.

"Heath!" I called after him, sighing through gritted teeth and tilting my head back in frustration, "I'm sorry," I sighed, twisting the ring on my index finger as he peered at me anxiously.

"Right. You, sit." He ordered, I shook my head and sighed before turning and punching the wall in frustration.

"Chill Rocky!" He said sarcastically, I turned to face him and shot him a look, he instantly cowered back, "You know on second thoughts, the wall can probably hack it better than I could," He commented.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, sitting opposite to the chair I now slumped in, my hands wiping the table, mainly to control my anger.

"You could say that." I sighed and threw my head up at him.

"What's up?" Heath asked, raising his eyebrows and pouring us two shots and sliding one over to me.  
"It's what's' not up that's the problem." I commented, instantly swallowing the shot in one gulp as it sat in front of me. My throat burning in relief at the drink, it instantly making me feel slightly numb to the situation. I looked up to see Heath looking at me wide eyed,

"You got little guy proble-"

"No Heath!" I yelled rolling my eyes, "Everything functions just fine thanks." I chuckled, laughing as he nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't get her pregnant." I trailed off, trying to ignore the sadness that washed over me. Heath nodded slowly, as if he was trying to be wise and figure out some sort of educated response. We always seemed to be comfortable with these conversations as brothers, mainly because we'd seen each other in some pretty compromising positions, heard and seen things we don't want to see. It never really bothered him if he walked in on Charlie and me in the old house, he'd just use it to embarrass Charlie, it became a regular event, he even told Darc ages ago that summer bay had a 'very special variety of wildlife, but if you hear the animals at night, you can't get out of bed, because seeing them could blind you' and being eleven Darc bought the story. However, it soon became a problem when she ignored him and started wondering around the house to look for these animals.

"I could try if you want me to?" He offered sarcastically, smirking as I shook my head at him through narrowed steely eyes.

"That's not even funny, not one bit." I replied, gritting my teeth as he continued to laugh.

"Okay, chill." He chuckled, holding his arms up in innocence. I sighed as he sat slowly into the chair next to me, his hand twisting the glass around in circles aimlessly in front of him "Have you spoken to Charlie about this." Heath said, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

I turned to him and threw him an unimpressed glare, "Well I'm here so what do you think?" I spat, beginning to twist my ring around on my finger.

"Okay dumb question." Heath said quickly, pondering to himself for a moment before speaking again. "But seriously, you guys spend enough time talking, just tell her."

"How do I tell her?" I asked, leaning back into the chair and looking at him expectantly, chuckling, as he too had no ideas.

"Okay then show her." Heath concluded, clapping his hands onto his legs and picking at his board shorts with his fingers.

"How?"

"I don't know she's your fiancé, you come up with something." Heath shrugged,

"I'm not good with the whole revealing your feelings stuff." I explained, raising my eyebrows when he just shrugged.

"Well neither am I, so you get that brain of yours working and I'll go grab us a couple of beers." Heath said, slapping me on the back "Chin up princess." He winked as he walked back behind the bar, getting out two more beers from the fridge.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I smiled as I jogged along the beach, spotting Romeo coming out of the sea with Indi, both of them laughing as he picked Indi up and held her over his shoulder before putting her back down on the sand. She then got up and jogged up the beach to the surf club, blowing him a kiss as she went. I smiled at Romeo and nodded at him as I went to jog past, only for him to wave his arm out, indicating for me to stop. I slowed in front of him and took my earphones out.

"Charlie hey."

"Hey Romeo, how are you?" I asked, breathing heavily as I tried to regain my breath back, I leant over slightly, pulling out a stitch before looking up at him as he replied,

"I'm good thanks, how are you and Brax?" He asked, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. I nodded and straightened up, my feet scuffing the sand slightly underneath my shoes.

"Yeah we're great thanks." I smiled, grinning as he nodded just slightly, his face looking as though he was pondering on something, I peered at him for a second, laughing as he looked at me and snapped out of his trance.

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you." He said, clapping his hands together and looking at me optimistically.

"Go for it."

He bit his lip for a second before continuing, "I know you're probably busy with the wedding an everything at the moment but um I wanted to know if you're up for a job." He asked, his eyes squinting slightly as the sun hit his face; I nodded slowly,

"That depends what it is."

He laughed and held his hand up over his eyes as he spoke to me. "Me and Indi have just opened the gym and we need a part time manager…I know you're fit." He said, his eyes widening slightly as I widened my eyes slightly at him and instantly felt a blush of embarrassment creep onto my cheeks, "Not in that way-well…" he stuttered, rubbing his forehead desperately, "Yes in that way..." he struggled with his words, trying not to laugh as I nodded and raised my eyebrows at him, "What I meant was, I'd love to offer you the job." He concluded, letting out a haughty laugh as I chuckled at him.

I stared at him, my mouth agape slightly, gob smacked at his offer. I'd been desperate to do something lately. Sitting at home all day just wasn't me and with all of the baby stress it would be good for me to finally get out of the house and do something to keep me occupied. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish as Romeo stared at me expectantly a minute later when I hadn't said anything, "Wow um-"

"It's ok you can have time to think about it." he reassured me,

I shook my head, "No, no, no I'd love to."

"Seriously?" he asked, a smile adorning his face as I nodded my head excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Brax about it this arvo and let you know." I smiled happily, trying not to jump for joy.

He nodded and smiled, "Thanks Charlie, you know where to find me." He laughed, throwing his thumb over his shoulder and nodding towards the gym. I nodded back and smiled at him, my grin widening as he retreated away, I threw a triumphant punch in the air, happy that things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

"Hey you." Charlie sung as she entered Angelo's and skipped around the bar, her hands palming Brax's chest as he grinned at her and leant into her touch.

He closed his eyes and groaned as she planted a trail of kisses up his neck before meeting his lips, cherishing the touch of her lips against his, "What was that greeting for." Brax whispered huskily against her lips as she giggled and looped her arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to kiss my gorgeous fiancé that's all." Charlie whispered in his ear, her lips coming into contact with the skin of his neck, smiling lightly against his skin as she felt his muscles tense and heard him suck in a breath, she grinned as Brax dipped his head down to hers and his lips collided with her own in a mouth watering kiss, Charlie pulled back as Brax's hands dropped down to her lower back, not wanting to get too carried away in Angelo's. "It's so busy in here today." She said as she looked over Brax's shoulder, she looked at him confused as she obtained no reply and instead saw him gaping at her slightly, a twinkle in his eyes, "What?" she asked innocently as Brax smiled at her and inhaled strongly.

"I'm just trying to figure out how someone can still look so god damn sexy when they're all hot and sweaty." He said, his eyes trailing up and down at her jogging attire, Charlie smiled and rolled her eyes

"Oh I know I'm just drop dead gorgeous at this moment." Charlie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm,

"You're drop dead gorgeous all the time." Brax whispered in her ear, his smile growing as her cheeks tinted a light rose colour, only for their colour to deepen as their eyes glanced over one and others. She buried her head into his broad chest as he chuckled and his hands dropped to her bum, his lips pressing gently on her shoulder blades.

"Cough cough, the elderly and the innocent are in the room." Heath quipped up, nudging Charlie and Brax as Colleen and Irene walked into Angelo's before he gestured to himself, "My innocent eyes don't want that kind of exposure thank you." He chuckled, patting Brax on the back as he got to work behind the bar.

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you." Charlie said slowly, looking up at Brax hopefully as he cocked an eyebrow. "I ran into Romeo earlier he was talking to me about the gym-" she started, sighing as Colleen, standing on the other side of the bar cut her off.

"Oh sergeant Buckton!" she greeted, nodding politely at Brax as he smiled falsely at her.

"Charlie Colleen Charlie." She corrected.

"If you say so." Colleen muttered, "I'm sorry for butting in but I couldn't help but overhear you're conversation, I do hope young Romeo has approached you about employment." She asked optimistically, a smile adorning her face as she hoped for Charlie to fill her in on the gossip.

"Oh Collleen will you stop digging for gossip." Irene scolded, rolling her eyes as Colleen tutted at her.

"Excuse me Irene but I am simply being a caring and genuine member of the community you should try it some time." She argued back before turning back to Charlie and Brax. "I was expecting to be approached by young Romeo but so far nothing." Colleen shrugged

"Oh and I wonder why?" Irene drooled sarcastically, chuckling as Brax smiled lightly at her.

"Well I think there's a stereotype going round that us elderly want to spend our last years surrounded by boiled cabbage and incompetence pads, but I want to get fit and stay active." Colleen said proudly, looking between Irene, Charlie and Brax who each nodded slowly at her,

"Shouldn't you have started that about ten years ago?" Heath piped up, holding his hands up in innocence as Colleen glared at him. "I was just joking Colleen, how old are you, 50 tops?" Heath winked, laughing as Colleen brought her hands up to her cheeks.

"Oh Heath you do know how to flatter a lady." She said, gushing as Heath nodded proudly.

Charlie and Brax laughed, as Irene looked at him gob smacked before shaking her head at Heath, "Oh my flaming god father, come on Colleen, lets go find a table."

"Hang on Irene." Colleen demanded, turning her attention back to Charlie. "So come on Charlie, don't keep us in suspenders!"

"Sorry about this Darl." Irene apologized, dragging Colleen away.

"What's this about Romeo?" Brax asked, looking at Charlie expectantly as she turned and smiled at him, their hands entwined on her hip, her thumb running over his hand gently.

"He offered me a job at the gym." She smiled, turning around in his arms as he remained silent, "This is the part when you're supposed to say something." She said, glancing over his eyes to try and read him.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work yet I mean it's been less than a year since…" Brax trailed off, glancing at Charlie briefly before looking down at the floor, she knew he still found the whole experience difficult to talk about. She nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly,

"Brax it's been ten months, and I'm pretty sure if we can go at it for a couple of hours in bed then I'm fit enough for working in a gym." She chuckled, a worried look crossing her face, as Brax still remained silent. "What is it?"

Brax shook his head slightly, "Nup it's just with the wedding and us trying for a baby do you really think going back to work is the best thing to do?" he asked, Charlie shrugged, trying to defend her case but suddenly feeling deflated at Brax's lack in support.

"I have nothing else to do at home during the day." She explained looking up at him hopefully.

"I know babe I just don't want you stressing out aye?" he said, pulling her softly into his arms and holding her closer to him, Charlie let out a weak sigh as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. She thought Brax would at least be happy about it, he knew how much she hated not working, so why didn't he of all people understand?

* * *

Brax smiled slyly as he saw Charlie scrubbing the kitchen side frantically before groaning in frustration and whipping her kitchen gloves off and chucking them across the side, her hair draping over her shoulders as she sighed deeply and hunched forwards, only noticing Brax's presence as he dropped the keys on the coffee table and cleared his throat, laughing slightly as she screamed and jumped around her hand on her chest as it rose heavily up and down in shock, "What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"It's my house." Brax replied slowly, a deep frown appearing on his face as Charlie ignored his reply and started cleaning more of the kitchen. "Have I done something wrong?" Brax asked as he began to walk towards her.

"I dunno Brax you tell me." Charlie spat sarcastically; glaring at him from a distance that he still felt was too close when she was on this sort of mood.

"Well I would really like to…but I have a feeling you're not in the mood." He said cheekily, biting his lip at her when she turned around and glared at him as he chuckled lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked him, crossing her hands over her body protectively as Brax chuckled and shook his head lightly, his mind running over fresh thoughts of how sexy she was when she was angry, she didn't mean to be what she was, it reminded him of the stubborn Charlie that he hated to love but did anyway. The one who always frustrated him but pushed all the right buttons all the same.

"I'm not laughing." He said, pursing his lips together and rocking on the balls of his feet as he tried to restrain a disobedient grin, "Babe what's wrong?" he asked, walking around the centre island and leaning on the worktop, his eyes fixated on her.

"Nothing's wrong Brax, everything is just fine." She muttered under her breath

Brax sighed and swept at the imaginary dust on the kitchen side, "It doesn't sound that way."

"Of course it bloody doesn't!" She shouted bluntly, causing Brax to chuckle at her.

"Well then everything's not fine is it?" he stated, rolling his eyes as she scoffed,

"Well done smart arse!" she screamed, looking piercingly at him,

"Ok, calm down, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly, "Is this about the job at the gym?" he asked as Charlie sighed, "Charlie you can't just take it."

"Why not Brax?" she yelled, holding her arms out to her sides, "Why not? What else do I do around here!" she asked desperately, trying to avoid his eyes as they pierced through her like a bolt of electricity.

"Charlie come on-" Brax pleaded, taking a step towards her.

"No Brax I'm not just gonna sit around here and wait around doing nothing until I fall pregnant because which both know is not gonna happen!" she screamed. Her heart broke as she spoke, the yearning for a family finally unearthing as they stood face to face, both of them protecting their own emotions

"Baby you don't know tha-"

"No I do!" she whispered, her voice cracking into a high pitch. Brax found himself fighting his own battle to hold in his own emotions as she looked at him through pain stricken eyes "We might as well just accept that we're never going to b-be able to have a family-" she stuttered her emotions getting the better of her, her voice heaved with vulnerability and Brax new she was scared, she was scared of what might not be. Brax moved tentatively towards her, his arms encapsulating her body in warmth and his heart cracking as she nuzzled into his shirt. He kissed her hairline as she let out a quiet sob, her arms holding onto him tightly, he rocked backwards and forwards slightly in their tender embrace, his own eyes closing to conceal his tears.

After several minutes of silence, Brax's grip still failed to fall on her, his arms still held her comfortingly and tightly, as if trying to compress himself so he didn't release his own tears "Charlie-"

"Every time we do a test and it's negative we both know it's because of me." She spoke softly, her eyes looking everywhere but him. She felt herself cling onto his arms as his hands held her cheeks gently as he kissed the tip of her nose and then her forehead as she leant into his touch.

"Charlie you've gotta stop beating yourself up over this." He said softly, holding her chin up with the pad of his thumb so their eyes met before he brought his hand down to hold her hand in his own, gently pulling her towards him softly, his lips coming into contact with her temple as she pressed her eyes shut. He watched as she looked down at their entwined hands, glancing at them for a second, taking in the feeling of his warmth radiating through her at one simple touch before tearing herself back down to reality.

"Why?" she questioned, "Because at the end of the day, I still can't give you what you want." Brax shook his head giving into his emotions as she went to turn away at his silence, stopping as he reach out and took her hand in his, his jaw muscles flexing as he tried to prevent himself from crying at her admission, she didn't know just how wrong she was.

"Everything, I could ever want, I already have." He smiled as her eyes looked up at him, instantly watering at his words. She remained unmoving as Brax dipped his head down to her level before brushing his lips past hers. He stilled and waited for her to pull back, her shocking him as she didn't, she only responded by pulling him to her softly, placing a timid hand at the back of his neck allowing him to go further. She moaned at the feeling of his lips against hers and his hands caressing her waist as her small fingers tugged and clung onto the back of his shirt. She stood on her tip toes as his hands moved round to rest on her bum before his tongue ran seductively along her lips before entering her mouth.

"God I hate you!" Charlie whispered, letting out a shaky breath as Brax laughed slightly. And pulled back, his arms still wrapped loosely around her waist,

"And why's that?" Brax whispered in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder,

"Because you're so damn perfect!" She cried into his shoulder, Brax chuckled and her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Well in that case, I hate you too…" he murmured into her ear, he smiled as Charlie pulled back from his shoulder and her lips caught his slightly before they landed gently on his, her hands griping on tightly to him as she eased herself further into him, she felt powerless against his body. His heart beat wildly as her hands palmed against his torso and she leant further into his chest. He smiled sexily, flashing those cute dimples of his, leaving Charlie unable to resist him. Her lips parted against his slightly before he pulled back in for more, shock waves entered every pore of her body at his touch, immediately getting lost in his embrace. She opened her mouth wider to taste more of him, welcoming his tongue in to her mouth, needing to feel more, wanting more. She responded to his touch as their lips muffled out each other's soft moans as his tongue gently caressed hers, his hands slowly trailing up to the hem of Charlie's yellow blouse.

Her hands ran up and down Brax's jaw line before gripping the back tufts of his hair, the kiss growing more passionate every second. Her hands moving underneath his shirt as she ripped the buttons apart and felt her way down his toned chest. Brax moaned as she nibbled against his nape, her tongue lightly flicking its way across the skin. In one movement her legs were hooked around his waist, pressing against him tightly, her hands weaving their way up around Brax's chest. He buried himself in her lips, anchoring his to hers, wanting to feel closer, deeper into her, he grinned as she pulled his shirt roughly down my arms.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I groaned as Brax's lips moved slowly and tenderly down my neck, he had an ability to make me feel so loved it's indescribable. Every time we have an argument he knows exactly what to say and how to make me feel better, it's not rocket science I know, but it's more than any other guy I've been with has cared to do.

He knew me so well, inside and out like a book. I moaned as his lips sucked on the skin of my neck, pins and needles shooting throughout the core of my body, it was such a turn on. "Brax, babe…" I moaned softly as I tilted my head up and my hands entangled in his short hair, he didn't answer me, he just kissed his way up my neck before meeting my lips in a demanding kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as his met with mine. He drives me insane. He pulled my top over my head and dropped it on the floor by the fridge before his hands tenderly caressed my now bare breasts. I went to moan but he silenced it with another kiss, I smiled against his lips before biting down gently on his bottom lip.

"I think you should show me just how much you love me…" I whispered as I let go of his lips, I saw a flicker of love cross his eyes before he lifted me into his arms again and met my lips with an urgency, I giggled as he continued to walk towards our room and at the same time put me down on the floor whilst his hands fiddled with the button of my shorts. He tasted divine, it felt like forever since I'd felt this, it was the spontaneity of it and the fact that we both wanted it, we weren't just doing it for the purpose of having a baby. It was a dire need; it brought back the never-ending longing for each other that burned inside. He broke the kiss to look at me through his hungry eyes, I knew he was feeling it too, it was different to the past couple of months, there was a lust there for both of us that was familiar but new. I giggled as I stumbled backwards into our room but Brax's lips refused to leave mine. I squealed as he pinned me up against the wall, it was like one of those typical James Bond moments, when all of a sudden you're just thrust into oblivion.

"You're still wearing far too much clothing babe." I murmured against his lips, I grinned as he stumbled backwards slightly towards our bed, me fumbling with his belt buckle. I pulled down his jeans furiously before he stumbled back out of them and continued our path towards the bed, smiling wildly I pushed him back gently before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

It was a pain I couldn't bare any longer, having her sitting directly over my hardening length, I knew she knew exactly what she was doing to me from her laughter as I groaned. It was starting to feel uncomfortable, my boxers were starting to choke me, and things felt very restricted. I swung my leg gently over her tiny waist and quickly rolled us over so that I was on top hovering above her, she gasped as my lips met hers in a sudden urge for contact. I moved my hands up and down her body, feeling every last inch of her, it felt different to what it had done the past couple of months, her skin was radiating an intense heat and she couldn't bare for my lips to leave her skin, just as much as I couldn't bare the thought of her hands leaving my body. It felt like it had been years since we were here, although it had only been a few days since we'd last had sex, the wait for the intensity it had been a couple of months ago was unbearable. Her skin felt fiery and soft underneath my hands, she was gorgeous. I smiled as she lifted her head up and entangled her hands in my hair to kiss my lips, her tongue instantly meeting with mine wildly. Her hands left my hair and trail up and down the ripples of my back. Before I had a chance to respond I felt her tiny hands slide down the front of my chest, causing a shiver to ricochet throughout my body. She slipped her hand into the waist band of my boxers until her hand closed gently around my throbbing hardening length, only to have it harden even more at her light and sensitive touch, her lips still holding onto mine, not wanting to part.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

"Charlie…mmm…babe…" He moaned in between our kisses, I stopped and instead pushed his boxers down his legs. He worked his hands down to my undies, his hands falling gently over my skin as they traced their way down my body, leaving an intense trail of heat in their midst. I felt him smile against my lips as his fingers felt the goose bumps on my skin, a small moan leaving my mouth as Brax moved his lips to my neck, everything about this felt different, a good different. It was like we'd found the old Brax and Charlie again, the ones' who'd constantly have their hands on each other and it made me savour this more, it made me love this more and it made me love Brax more. It reminded me of how we can't seem to get enough of each other.

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you're angry?" Brax whispered huskily against my lips, causing my cheeks to burn with intensity. I loved the look of lust on his face whenever I blushed at one of his cheeky comments. I moaned as Brax pressed his lips back onto mine, his tongue colliding with mine intensely, both of us relishing the cold breeze flooding through the curtains in the intense heat of our bodies. I squealed with excitement as Brax grabbed the top of my thigh and gently rolled us over, his hand becoming entangled in my hair, running its way through the strands, like he wanted to feel every part of me. I ran my hands sensually down his chest until my hands held his waist, making sure his body stayed anchored onto mine, his excitement pressing into me. I didn't want him to stop, I never wanted this to end.

"Brax..." I moaned, breathlessly against his lips. He pulled back slightly, he already knew I wanted to say something else as soon as the thought entered my head. I smiled up at him grinning as those three words left my lips. I found myself getting lost in his deep green eyes. I smiled as he dipped his head softly, his lips instantly finding mine in a dire need for contact. I felt his hands slowly grip my waist softly, a moan escaping my mouth as his hard length brushed past my entrance.

"I love you." He murmured, I hooked my legs around his waist as his large hands brushed my thighs, his touch as soft as that of a temple dancer. A groan escaped my lips as he positioned himself at my entrance before pushing himself inside of me. Despite how turned on I am it takes a while to adjust to Brax's sheer sixe as he pushed deeper inside of me. I felt him moan as my body adjusted to his size. An uncontrolled whimper of pleasure left my lips as he reached deeper, my body trying to get as much of him as possible. I smiled against his lips as he groaned softly as our bodies became one, he felt gorgeous, it made me realize how much I loved being with Brax, he's never one to show a lot of emotion, and it makes me feel loved knowing he can reveal anything to me, I love seeing the intimate and caring side to Brax, the tough river boy that melts in my arms during moments like this with just the two of us, it's Brax's way of showing me how he feels, and it's enough for any woman to go weak at the knees for a man to genuinely love her with his whole heart, for him to reveal his feelings to her in the simplest and most natural of ways. I felt Brax relax into my arms as I sealed his lips with a warm kiss, our bodies rocking slowly with each of his thrusts, one of hands tangling into my hair and the other holding onto the back of my thigh. I moaned as he picked up the pace a bit, my mouth slightly agape against his, his breathing warm against my skin as our lips found each others again.

"Babe, you feel amazing." He whispered softly, his lips latching onto mine again swiftly as we met with another thrust and both of us moaned loudly.

"So do you." I murmured back against his lips, my body screaming with pleasure as his thrusts became faster, I leant upwards, kissing his lips again, savouring the feeling of being so intimate with him, I felt so sexy in these moments with Brax, I never was before with anyone, but it's like he brings out an animalistic side of me that wants to come out with him, he allows me to feel comfortable with myself and it scares me how much I love him, and how much more I fall in love with him each day. I leant up slightly, our tongues searching for one and other as his hands trailed up to my breasts. He hand lifted me from the small of my back gently so that my legs were hooked around his waist and we were sitting up together. I threw my head back as he moved his lips down my body.

* * *

**BRAX POV**

I moaned breathlessly against Charlie's lips as her long legs wound their way around my waist, my length buried deeply inside her, I teasingly kissed my way down her neck to her bare chest, my lips kissing her bare breasts. Her hands grasped at the short hairs on my head as she moaned loudly, her body rocking slowly on my lap. I felt her let out a long breath as her hands ran down my neck, her palms flat against my skin and her fingers separating as her hands lay flat on my chest. Her forehead pressed against mine softly as her lips searched for mine, a small whimper of pleasure leaving her lips as I thrusted upwards inside her. She pressed her lips to mine forcefully and her legs tightened around my waist, wanting to feel more of me. Her back arched inwards as my hands felt their way to the small of her back, lingering their as she buried her head into my shoulder and kissed my neck slowly, making my body tremor in pleasure. I groaned and tipped us forwards, holding Charlie's body close to mine as her back pressed against the cool mattress and my body pressed against hers softly. I felt her tighten her legs around my waist, holding me tightly to her, not wanting the pleasure to stop. I moaned as her nails scraped against my back as I continued to thrust inside her, the noises escaping her mouth of sheer blissful agony. She arched her back and I supported her carefully, giving me a better angle to thrust upwards inside her. I cried out and held onto her hips gently, holding her as she circled her hips even more before she started bobbing up and down on top of me; her eyes closing slightly and her mouth agape. My body was intoxicated with pleasure as she circled her hips; I bit down on her shoulder gently, trying to restrain yelling her name as lips landed on my neck. It was a seventh heaven making love to her, being able to reveal my emotions towards her. I held onto her thigh and tipped us down, causing me to slide even deeper inside of her, both of us moaning in ecstasy.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

"Brax!" I cried blissfully as Brax held onto my thigh and pushed me back down onto the bed, remaining inside of me, causing him to slide deeper into me, his thrusts getting quicker and deeper. I moaned loudly and squeezed my inner thighs against his hips, rocking with each of his thrusts; "Uh Charlie!" he moaned loudly, neither of us giving a damn anymore if the whole street heard us, our lips lunging against each other in a frenzied burst of passion, I let out a sob of pleasure as he continued to thrust wildly into me, my lips parting slightly against his. He broke our kiss, staring at me through his loving eyes, I looked up at him, my eyes full of want and need for him, my heart needing him more than ever, I felt my breathing become heavier as his hands slowly trailed up and down my body intensely slowly as his thrusts quickened, making me moan again agonizingly.

I gripped his shoulders tightly and instantly clenched my legs around him loving the feeling of him inside me. I let out a loud cry as he began sucking at my neck, still thrusting wildly inside of me, I felt his hand on the back of my neck, causing me to arch my neck up towards him, his lips holding onto mine securely and gently, his muscular body radiating with warmth.

* * *

**RUBY POV**

"Mum!" I called as I walked into the house, frowning as no one called back, "Dad!" I yelled. That was weird; their car was in the drive. I looked over at Casey who shrugged and slumped into the couch. I sighed and padded through to the kitchen, before going to open the fridge, it was only as I stepped on something as I realized where they must be. I grimaced as I picked up my mum's blouse from the floor before peering through the hallway entrance and sucking in a breath as I saw the clothes sprawled out along the floor. I padded quietly back to the kitchen, trying not to laugh,

"Brax!" I heard Charlie moan, I tried not to laugh as Casey suddenly turned up the TV volume and looked at me wide eyed, his face going bright red as we both realized what we'd just come in to.

"Uh Charlie!" we heard Brax yell, I practically dived onto Casey and buried my head into his chest to stifle my laughter,

**BRAX POV**

I groaned as Charlie rocked with my thrusts, both of us still at it furiously, moaning loudly each time I plunged deeper inside of her. I felt her grip on to my shoulder blades and gasp as I pulled out of her, only to slam into her again seconds later.

"Brax! Oh my god! Don't stop!" she begged, I smiled against her lips as we kissed wildly, she breathed heavily as her lips parted against mine and her eyes closed, fluttering slightly as she tipped her head back in pleasure.

"Harder, Brax, harder!" She demanded, almost screaming, as I wildly thrusted inside of her, it was hard to believe 30 minutes ago we'd been arguing. I hunched over her, inflicting as much pleasure as possible as she arched her back in pure delight, both of us moaning in pure pleasure.

"Oh my god, Brax!" She cried out as I hit her spot again causing her to spread her legs out further, allowing me to slip deeper inside of her, giving us both excruciating pleasure.

**RUBY POV**

"Casey this is worse than usual," I murmured into his chest, laughing again as I heard Charlie scream; I looked up at him as he didn't reply only to see his eyes still widened with a mixture of shock and horror.

"You're telling me…" He trailed off, I laughed quietly before looking at him alarmed as Charlie shouted,

"Harder! Brax Harder!" she screamed, I practically fell over laughing as Casey pulled on his shoes, and managing to restrain my giggles I picked up a pen from the kitchen side, my eyes widening as I heard another scream,

"Oh my god! Brax-" Charlie screamed, I furrowed my brow and grimaced, "Oh my god" I muttered to myself, no one, and I repeat no one could live in this house without being traumatized, I swear no other 18 year old has to hear their parents do this…on a regular basis. I frantically scrawled a note for them on a piece of paper before picking up my sandals at the front door, not even putting them on before darting outside after Casey, just wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

**BRAX POV**

"Uh, Brax! Brax!" she whimpered, I gently flicked my tongue over the skin of her shoulder blade before my lips met hers again in electric kisses. I found myself desperately trying to restrict myself from letting go, Charlie not helping with the room echoing with her cute innocent moans of pleasure. I moaned loudly into her neck as she clenched her walls around me tightly, making my body tremor with pleasure. I kissed her gently but passionately, still thrusting deeply inside of her. I brushed my nose past hers as her lips parted slightly against mine, the most delicate of sounds escaping them, I kissed her softly as she sucked in a breath and a soft moan echoed from her throat as I lowered my hand between us, my fingers brushing past her gently and I moved my lips to kiss her breasts yearningly. I felt her body release against mine as she shook and rode out her wave of pleasure, me following with her as our lips magnetically pressed against each others with a savage undying passion burning between us.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

I rested my hand between Charlie's breasts as she curled into me, her lips gingerly kissing my collarbone as she closed her eyes softly. I could feel her chest rising and falling aggressively each time she breathed. I rested my hand on the back of her thigh, my hand tenderly stroking it up and down as we laid in silence, both of us trying to regain our voices. We were both exhausted.

"You'd think by now we could survive a lot longer." I breathed quietly as I looked over at her, she darted her eyes up to me softly before speaking,

"Babe, we are more exhausted because we seem to do this more often and for longer." She breathed, her chest still rising and falling as her eyes fluttered under slightly heavy lids. She was right, the more I thought about it the more I knew she was. We hadn't been having sex for long periods of time lately but frequently, I think that exhausted us because we both enjoyed it enough to go on for longer and climax, but Charlie was right, we still have the stamina for it and so push ourselves more, more so to tease each other.

I looked over to Charlie with a smile on my face, she turned to me and flashed a cheeky grin before snuggling over to me and draping her arm around my waist and moving her leg across my groin. I kissed her hairline softly, still trying to regulate my breathing before pulling the covers up loosely around our waists, just incase Ruby or Casey came in from their surf and decided to oh so politely open the door without knocking. I turned slightly and leant my body into hers, my right arm hooking over her and my left underneath the pillow. I closed my eyes gently before opening them slightly as Charlie spoke softly,

"Brax…" she asked, tilting her neck up to see if I was still awake, I arched my neck down and looked at her. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, her eyes were looking at me sadly, I knew exactly what she needed to say.

"I'm sorry…for what I said…" she trailed off, her fingers tracing my blood and sand tattoo, I sighed and moved my right hand down her body, caressing her hip gently with my fingers,

"Nah, nah Charlie, I'm sorry," I said louder, my voice having a serious tone to it.

"After that performance, you don't need to be." She whispered softly, her lips grazing the skin of my chest and kissing gently up my neck before they met my lips in a tantalizing kiss, a smiled against her lips as I heard her moan softly and her leg gently grazed my now soft length. I pulled away and kissed her temple before snuggling closer to her, both of us cocooned in each others bodies as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

I rolled over a while later, my hand searching for Brax's warm body. I groaned as I found his side warm but sadly vacant. I rolled out of bed and aimlessly pulled on Brax's shirt, only bothering to do a few buttons up as I was so tired. My eyes glanced at the bedside clock, widening slightly as it read 6pm. I was so tired it felt more like 6am. I stood and scoured the room, my eyes roaming around for my underwear, I smiled and climbed over the array of blankets that were strewn across the floor before slipping them on and going to find Brax.

I smiled as I saw him stood at the kitchen counter, making two cups of coffee, I slowly crept up behind him before weaving my hands around his body and resting my palms on his chest, I felt his muscles twitch as I kissed softly along his shoulder blade and up towards his neck whilst trailing my hands down his chest towards his well sculpted V and into his boxers. I grinned as he straightened up and sucked in a breath.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me…" I whispered seductively in his ear, I grinned as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as my breathing rippled down the back of his body. My smile widened when he groaned as my hand stroked his hardening length.

He turned around and wrapped his arms "Sorry I had to text my other fiancé," he teased, laughing as I swatted his arm playfully, he wrapped around my waist before dipping his head down to my lips, kissing me feverishly. I moaned at the contact, my whole body squealing in excitement as Brax picked me up and onto the kitchen worktop, his arms around me tightly, making sure I couldn't move anywhere. He kissed me passionately, slipping his tongue into my mouth and moaning gently, his breathing heavy and ragged. I cupped his cheeks with my hands before trailing my thumbs along his jaw line, my whole body instinctively leaning closer to his and my legs locking around his waist. I frowned as he pulled back abruptly, only for my face to cast a worried look as he held a note in his hand and looked at me, his eyes widened slightly.

"God they heard!" I chuckled, my cheeks instantly flushing bright red as Brax laughed at me. I slapped his chest playfully and looked around the house like a hawk. "This is so embarrassing," I groaned as Brax hugged me and kissed my shoulder,

"I think its sexy," he whispered huskily, I giggled and groaned as his lips made contact with my skin, my body on fire as he pulled back,

"You try telling that to our daughter," I chuckled before pulling him back in for a kiss, smiling as he slowed it down and entangled his hands in my hair before moving them down to my waist and underneath his shirt I was wearing.

"I think that's your job." He murmured back, I rolled my eyes and chuckled as he grinned and flashed his dimples at me. I pursed my lips for a second before I leant against Brax's chest and kissed his lips teasingly before I silently padded across the kitchen and leant on the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brax asked after me, I turned around and bit my lip; I couldn't help the smile adorning my face at my gorgeous fiancé.

"Well, I need my other fiancé to come and sort something out for me." I said seductively, twiddling my hair in loops around my fingers,

"What's do you need sorting out then?"

"I have a bit of an urge…" I said, batting my eyelashes at him as he nodded and leant his elbows on the kitchen side whilst his eyes roamed up and down my body,

"You think he could do a better job than me then do you Miss Buckton?" he asked, grinning and flashing his dimples as I raised my eyebrows at him,

"Oh so you _think_ you're the man for the job then?"

"How about I _show_ you I'm the man for the job." He suggested wiggling his eye -brows,

I just winked at him before slipping past the doorway and unbuttoning Brax's shirt and holding it out by the doorframe and dropping it to the floor. I began to run as I heard Brax come after me, I squealed as his hands wrapped around my waist and he picked me up playfully from behind.

"For a second there I thought you were going to just stand there." I giggled, groaning softly as he planted delicate butterfly kisses along my neck.

"Well luckily for you Miss. Buckton I was taught never to leave a girl hanging." He said, smiling wildly as I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly, my hands running down his toned torso and towards his sculpted V.

"Mmmm, Mr. Braxton, you've been taught well." I giggled against his lips as Brax backed us up against the bed, our lips colliding in a burst of intensity.

**Thought a bit of cheeky Chax would be appreciated before the wedding! Please review and let me know what you thought, I shall update Now You See Her next week! :D x**


	52. Chapter 52

**Wow! Long time no see huh? **

**Sorry about the long wait, I do hope this was worth waiting for, I thought I would spoil you all and give you more of cheeky Chax and humorous Heath to make up for it! Enjoy! x**

**P.S: I have dropped in a single subtle hint in this chapter, see if you can spot what it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 52- You, just you.**

**BRAX POV**

I woke up smiling remembering what day it was. The day before the beginning of our new lives together. I yawned tiredly from our late evening rendezvous after we both got in from work yesterday evening. I arched my neck down to see Charlie soundly in my arms. Her back was pressed into my front and her hands clutching mine that rested on her stomach. I kissed her shoulder blade softly with my lips as her thumb brushed over my knuckles delicately, tracing them one by one. I smiled as I saw her facial muscles twitch slightly whilst she slowly continued to wake up. She looked so gorgeous in the mornings. Her skin radiated with warmth and her deep tan stood out in the sunlight that beamed through our curtains. I sighed contentedly as a cool breeze swept over our bodies, for once I was grateful for it, I was so hot after last night and the heat seemed to carry with me this morning. Slowly I kissed along the back of Charlie's shoulder blade to her neck, my lips softly melting on her skin.

**CHARLIE POV**

I smiled as I felt Brax's lips press soothingly on my shoulder blade and along to my neck, his lips catching my skin daintily, I wriggled a bit more back into him, relishing the feeling of his warm centre being pressed into my bum. I instantly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at his touch, almost as if it were instinct. My skin turned to ice as a shiver ran through my core at his light contact. His hand slowly left mine entwined on my stomach and trailed up my abdomen before settling just underneath my breast and softly caressing it. I relished the feeling of his touch on my skin, as his shifted slightly so his body was slightly over mine. I eased my self further into him, and relaxed at his adoring touch before tilting my head round to catch his lips, I smiled lightly as his cheeky green eyes stared back at me, glittering with intensity, his smile widened and his dimples made an appearance, causing my hand to reach up and brush over his cheek. He leant forward gently, claiming his lips on mine. I parted my lips softly and leant up for more of him, my soft moan rippling gently into his mouth, immediately finding myself lost in his embrace. He opened his mouth wider as I pressed my tongue softly against his lips, needing to feel closer to him. He reciprocated and slipped his tongue into my mouth, a deep moan from the base of his throat as he did so. His hand gently cupped my breast making me smile against his lips. Brax was so loving, they seemed to be tender lately, for no apparent reason, and ever since he'd been so gentle when we were intimate.

I turned around in his arms as he pulled away slowly, my hands crawling up from the bottom of his back until they rested on the backs of his shoulder blades. I snuggled my head into his chest, kissing his bare toned torso softly as I felt sleep overcome me again in the safety of his warm arms. I grinned as he planted a kiss on my forehead and his fingers softly dandled the bottom of my back, creating heated patterns on my skin where they ran over it softly. I sighed contently in his arms as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

**BRAX POV**

I waited until I was certain that Charlie was asleep before deciding that I'd make a start on treating her on the last morning we'd spend together before I made her Mrs. Braxton. I kissed her forehead gently before sliding out from her grasps, making sure to pull our duvet and soft throw over her tiny frame to ensure she stayed warm. I bit my lip as I stood up from the bed, partly praying that the springs didn't creak as I did so and partly because she looked so cute when she was asleep, her hair fell down her shoulders in tumbling soft curls and her expression looked completely peaceful. I grabbed my boxers from the floor before silently slipping out of our room and heading towards the kitchen, stealing one last glance at her before I pulled the door too.

**CHARLIE POV**

I sighed as I stretched out along the bed, stetching out my muscles that ached from a mixture of last night and the gym. My muscles shivering slightly as I did so, my eyes fluttered under heavy lids as they adjusted to the light streaming in through the curtains. I rolled over to Brax's side, only to find he wasn't there and his side of the bed was cold. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, tilting my head round to see if our ensuite light was on or the door was closed, but there was nothing, not even a sound.

I slid out of bed and picked up Brax's checkered shirt from the floor, throwing it on loosely and buttoning it up around my breasts. I picked up some of the pillows that lay strewn across the floor from the night before and chucked them back onto the bed. I grabbed the furry throw that usually lay on the bottom of our bed and wrapped it around me before shuffling towards the door, a smile set firmly on my face as I recalled what today was, the day before the rest of our lives. I padded down the corridor, nudging the main bathroom door open as I looked for Brax. A grin settled on my face as I saw him in the kitchen, his broad back facing me as he spooned some coffee into two mugs and waited patiently for the kettle to boil, he looked lost in thought, a smile on his face as he looked out of the window. I walked over to him, my eyes settling on the bacon he'd laid out on the grill tray. I walked up behind him and pushed my body gently into the back of his, using my hands to wrap the blanket around his bare torso. I gently pressed my lips as I stood on tippy toes behind him. His hands trailed down to mine and he intertwined our fingers, his thumb gently brushing over my hands.

"You look lost in thought," I commented, smiling as he chuckled and turned around his hands resting on my bum and my arms wrapping around torso, keeping the blanket around us both. "What're you thinking about?" I asked as he pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes,

He smiled and kissed my lips quickly, "You, just you," He murmured against them before, causing a smile to spread across my cheeks, along with a rose pink blush.

I giggled and leant my head into his broad chest before pulling back, a seductive glint in my eyes as I looked at him, "you ready to come back to bed yet?" I offered, smiling sweetly at him.

Brax chuckled and threw his thumb back over his shoulder, "You caught me out." He said, turning to face the food that was on the side, "I decided I would make my gorgeous fiancé breakfast since this is the last morning before our wedding we are going to be together." He smiled, his dimples on full display,

I grinned and bit my lip as I eyed up the food he had on the side, waiting to be cooked, "Mmmm, I'm sure she would appreciate that," I said slyly, Brax matched my grin and shuffled forwards slightly, swiftly lowering his hands to my thighs and lifting me up so that my legs hooked comfortably round his waist before he placed me onto the kitchen countertop, his hands placed either side of my body, his fingers flickering over my hips every now and again.

"Well she's kinda ruined the surprise now you see…" he whispered,

"Well you could always surprise her with something else…" I widened my eyes playfully and giggled as he leant forward, his lips merely centimeters from mine,

"I could do that…" Brax contemplated, a cheeky grin on his face as I pouted and rolled my eyes at his vagueness. He laughed and moved his hands so they settled on my waist before slowly running up and down my thighs. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes quickly as he did this, his touch making me feel an intense heat that only seemed to deepen each day I was with him. I tried not to acknowledge the cheeky and smug smile adorning his cheeks as I bit my lip at the contact. "On one condition though." He murmured softly into my ear, his lips brushing my cheekbone as he pulled back only slightly, his head still tilted at the side of mine, I darted my eyes towards his and looked down to his lips before, my hands palmed his chest and roamed up his body, delicately drawing patterns on his skin. I bit my lip in gentle anticipation as his muscles twitched under my touch,

"What would that be Mr. Braxton?" I asked sweetly and softly into his ear, making sure I only pulled back slightly, so he could almost feel my lips on his skin. I grinned and bit my lip as he pulled his head away from mine and stood to face me, shuffling forwards on his feet so that my legs were tightly wrapped around his as I sat on the kitchen bench. "You tell me exactly what you want," he whispered seductively, his eyes glistening with cheekiness. I saw him close his eyes in anticipation as I tightened my thighs around his waist.

"Oh I know what I want." I whispered, looking at his lips, which were now tantalizingly close and irresistible. I parted my lips softly as my lips caught his slightly before he pulled back, dragging out the kiss and pulling gently on my bottom lip, causing me to whimper quietly as he did so, my hands clawing softly at his shoulder blades as, shock waves entered every pore throughout my body at his touch, immediately finding myself lost in his embrace as his hands trailed down my body and then up his shirt I was wearing, tracing patterns on my skin before his thumbs gently brushed the sides of my breasts. I opened my mouth wider to taste more of him, welcoming his tongue in to my mouth. I responded to his touch as our lips muffled out our soft moans as his tongue gently caressed mine,

"I think breakfast is forgotten about," he whispered huskily against my lips as he picked me up carefully, his hands resting firmly under my bum as he walked us out of the kitchen. I felt my breath speed up slightly as his lips trailed down to my neck, planting a stream of kisses along my collarbone. I inhaled sharply as his lips grazed my skin, my body bursting with intensity.

"Mmhmm we could work up an appetite?" I said cheekily, squealing softly as his hands gently pinched my bum and he laughed. I moaned into his mouth as his lips claimed mine our tongues instantly finding each other in a dire need for contact. I felt his hands slowly grip my waist softly, a moan escaping my mouth as his hard length through his boxers pressing into me.

"We could take a shower?" I offered, moaning gently as his lips fluttered back down my neck.

"Honey, you know you still have your gun from when you were in the force, if I ever say no, I want you to use it on me." Brax spoke cheekily, chuckling against my lips as I giggled. His lips once again meeting with mine in a rush of passion, his hand trying to gently unbutton the shirt I was wearing whilst his other hand held my body up against him as we stumbled into the bathroom. I squealed in shock as Brax turned me around and pinned me against the shower door, causing it to slam close, my back slid up the door as our bodies pressed together, evoking a hoarse moan from my lips and my legs instinctively weaved around his waist. I gently arched my back forwards urging him to walk back towards the shower.

"Mmm…Charlie," He groaned as we stumbled backwards, our lips not once leaving each others in a bid to stay in intimate contact, I entangled my hands in his rugged hair as our kiss became more passionate, the soles of my feet pushing his boxers down his legs, allowing his length to spring free and push against my core. His hands fell over the skin of my thighs as he held me up to him, his lips parting from mine and stringing down my neck as his teeth brushed my skin, leaving tiny pink marks on the surface and a fiery trail of heat in their midst. I felt him smile against my lips as his fingers felt the goose bumps erupting across my body as we reached the shower.

I moaned as Brax turned the water on and the mildly hot liquid dripped down both our bodies, it was as though the water droplets evaporated in the heat between our bodies as soon as it hit our skin. His hands felt secure against my now slippery skin and he pressed his lips back onto mine, his tongue colliding with mine intensely, both of us relishing the warm water that fell on our lips, making our kiss even more intense. I ran my hands lustfully down his chest, pushing gently into his groin, making a groan ricochet up his throat and tremor into my mouth.

I shivered as he pushed me gently up against the glass frame of the shower, my hair running down between my body and the glass. The goose bumps that arose on my skin quickly intensified as Brax's lips ran over my chest enticingly. I let out a gasp as Brax suddenly adjusted himself and drove up into me. I moaned as I felt myself expand at the size of him, and I bit down gently into his shoulder as he pushed into me more. I felt him moan as my hands scraped his back intensely. A whimper of pleasure instinctively left my lips as he dived deeper, my body desperately trying to get as much of him as possible. It was an excruciating pleasure, he drove into me hard, yet everything about the way he did it was so gentle, as though he was scared he would hurt to me, the passion and love he combined with erotic sexual pleasure made me cling onto him tighter so that he didn't dare move away. I let out a gasp of pleasure as Brax thrust up and I slid down onto him, he groaned, both of us savouring being connected so intimately.

"The glass is so cold!" I whispered against his lips as he pushed me against the glass. I couldn't help but melt in his arms as he ran one of his hands behind my back instantly, and he wrapped his arm around me, holding my body closer to his to keep me warm. I moaned into his mouth as our bodies rocked in sync, my hands entangling themselves in his hair as he continued to cause me excruciating pleasure.

**BRAX POV**

I felt her let out a long breath as I thrust deep inside of her, her breathing warm and heavy against mine as our lips collided, both of us moaning loudly into each others mouths. Her forehead pressed against mine softly as her tongue traced my bottom lip. A small whimper of pleasure leaving her lips as I thrust upwards again, I reluctantly tore my lips from hers, only to trail them down to her chest, gently kissing her bare breasts softly. She tilted her head back and whimpered loudly, her legs tightening around my waist, wanting to feel more of me, both us feeling an utter need for each other. Her back arched inwards in a bid for my lips to press more into her chest and for her to obtain more pleasure from me, not wanting it to stop as I supported her body against mine. My lips lingered against the warm skin of her breasts as she buried her head into my shoulder and kissed my neck slowly, making my body tremor in pleasure. The noises escaping her mouth of sheer pleasure and excruciating bliss. I love seeing Charlie like this, the innocent good girl break out of her shell and completely and utterly give this animalistic but gorgeously feminine side to her. She lets herself get lost in intimacy and quite frankly she was so beautiful it made me become lost in my love for her even more. Her skin felt like silk under my fingers, radiating with warmth where I touched. The way her lips touched mine, even feverishly as she moaned gently made my legs feel numb, the fact that she could make me feel like that because us and our love for each other. She breathed in harshly as I placed my hands underneath her bum and her warm skin came into contact with the cool glass once again, both of us moaning in absolute excruciating pleasure, electric shockwaves running through us as we continued our shower together.

"We're getting good at this multitasking thing aye?" I groaned as I slid deeper inside of her, moaning loudly and she squeezed my inner thighs against my hips, causing her entrance to contract as she rocked with each of my thrusts;

She grinned against my lips, silencing a moan as I pressed mine against hers, "What showering whilst having sex?" she whispered breathlessly; tilting her head back as my lips hungrily searched for her neck "It's second nature babe." She smiled cheekily, before letting out a sob of pleasure as I continued thrusting wildly inside her, her lips parted against mine as she moaned into my mouth uncontrollably her eyes were full of love, I felt her breathing become heavier as my hand entangled in her hair intensely slowly as his thrusts quickened "Mmm I love you Charlie." I murmured against my lips

"God I love you too," she groaned exasperatingly, gasping for the air that was being pushed out of her lungs at the pleasure her body was struggling to contain. I held my hands underneath her thighs as her walls tightened around me.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Brax!" she whimpered, as our lips met in heated kisses. I found myself desperately trying not to let go, moaning loudly as she clenched her walls around me tightly again, my body rippling with intensity. I brushed my nose past hers as her lips parted slightly against mine, the most delicate of sounds escaping them, a soft moan pushing up from her throat as I thrust up into her once more, I felt her gasp before her body released against mine and she bit down on my shoulder blade, restricting her moans. I groaned loudly as her walls contracted and kissed her feverishly "God Charlie!" I moaned as I followed her, my lips pressing against hers, not wanting to part from her, an untamed and eternal passion rising from the heat of our bodies.

* * *

**BIANCA POV**

Heath laughed as me and him stood in our kitchen, Darc standing in front of us like a warrior in her pretty pink top and white skater skirt with her arms folded across her chest.

"Dad I really want to come with you today!" Darcy protested, following Heath as he went and sat down at the table, his hands instantly reaching for the stack of bacon sandwiches I had put in front of them.

"Darc this is for the big boys." Heath said, ruffling her hair softly and chuckling as she edged away a small smile on her face as she flattened her hair down again and looked at him unimpressed.

"Come on Dad please!" Darcy pouted clasping her hands together close to her chest, "I can keep it all under control when it goes wrong!" she offered up, causing me to burst out laughing, even Rocco who sat gurgling in his baby bouncer let out a small and innocent giggle, he didn't understand what she was saying but that was good timing all the same.

"Darc, your Dad said no now stop arguing." I said, biting my lips to restrain my grin as Darcy twiddled her hair around her fingers and looked from me to Heath.

"But in legally blonde, Elle won her case because she stayed true to what she wanted, and dressed cute." Darcy said innocently, batting her eyelashes at Heath who grinned at her and nodded.

"Yeah but Darc this is real life, not an awesome movie." He exclaimed, I looked at him and rolled my eyes, trying not to burst out laughing at his comment. Lately he and Darc had been watching her favourite movies, which had now turned in to Heath's favourite movies too, she seemed to be bringing out his 'feminine side' or as Heath liked to call it, his 'daddy side' but we all knew the truth.

"Darc no arguing." I said sternly, wiping Rocco's little nose with a tissue as he sneezed and widened his eyes in innocence.

"Don't be so blunt!" Heath whispered as he bent down next to me, I threw him a glare as I stood up and walked back into the kitchen, looking back at Darc who sat on the sofa with a defeated look on her face.

"I was not." I protested, folding my arms over my chest as Heath came up to me and tugged on my hands gently.

"Yes you were, you were so blunt you were bluntle-stiltskin." He chuckled as I pouted at his comment and flashed him my mock hurt face, "Remember, act like a parent, talk like a peer- peerenting." He whispered adamantly so Darcy wouldn't hear, tapping his head as though he were telling me to think with that brain of mine, I shoved his chest playfully at his actions before giggling in his arms as he pulled me into his chest and kissed me softly.

"I can cope with certain things but there is a limit and that is pushing it you two," Darcy commented cheekily, causing me to turn and raise my eyebrows at Heath who shrugged and winked at me. Now I knew exactly where Darc got her cheeky comebacks.

Heath sighed, looking at his daughter for a moment before nodding his head, "Fine you can come Darc, but go change your top." He insisted,

"Why?" Darc frowned, tugging at the top she had on.

"So that we're colour coordinated duh?" he laughed, nudging her playfully on her arm and gesturing to his navy shirt as she nodded and hit her forehead as if she should have known that. I chuckled and shook my head as Darc high fived Heath before dancing off through the kitchen.

"That's not 'peerenting,' that's called giving her what she wants." I glared at him watching as Darcy skipped of down the corridor.

"She's happy now isn't she?" He chuckled as he watched her go, his grin not faltering as I threw him an unimpressed look, "See, I'm always right." He said as he approached me, tapping my cheeks lightly with his fingertips as he kissed me quickly,

I groaned as he pulled me in for a hug, his arms wrapping around my body gently. "Yeah but there's so many times when you're wrong." I mumbled into his shoulder, giggling as he slapped my arse cheekily

"She'll get to Brax's, see Ruby and Charlie and then she won't want to come with us guys anymore." He smiled at me, reaching forwards and cupping my cheeks in his hands before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "You can thank me later." He winked; backing away quickly as I reached for the tea towel and cheekily whipped it with him, squealing as Heath grabbed the other end and pulled me to him roughly, our bodies colliding together as he kissed me passionately.

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Ruby groaned tiringly as she walked out into the living area to see Charlie and Brax laughing on the couch as they kissed passionately, their limbs intertwined with each other's.

"Case you still got them sick bags in our room?" Ruby joked as Casey mad an appearance from their room, he frowned at her until he looked in the direction she was looking and stood with his hands on his hips before clearing his throat to make his presence aware.

"You've seen it all before Case." Brax commented teasingly, trying not to laugh

Casey scoffed and nodded reluctantly, scratching the back of his head "We've heard it all before too but that doesn't make it ok." Casey laughed, as Charlie's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed crimson, Brax chuckling at her face before leaning down and kissing her again, his hands brushing over her cheeks as he relished in her embarrassment, he buried his head into her neck as Charlie laughed off her embarrassment and Brax laughed off the sheer situation.

"Like you two are completely innocent." Brax commented as he looked back up at Casey and Ruby mockingly.

Ruby laughed and shook her head as she grinned at Charlie and Brax "Oh please at least we have a little self control" she commented, "Casey!" she squealed as on his way to the fridge Casey pinched her bum, making her jump, she looked at Brax bright red as he raised his eyebrows at her and Charlie bit her lip in order to restrain her laughter from the look of her daughters face.

"You were saying." Charlie said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows unimpressed at her the irony of her daughters' words.

Ruby sucked in a breath as Casey stood behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his lips kissing her cheek softly before he rested his chin on her shoulder and pulled faces at Brax. "At least we don't have to worry about the neighbors filing complaints about unhealthy noise levels." Ruby drawled, laughing as Casey nodded his head approvingly at her words and pursed his lips together as he tapped his fingers against her hips,

"You know the decibel limit is 95 unless you want damaged hearing." Casey informed them wisely, laughing at Charlie's freshly crimson cheeks that burned up again at his comment. Ruby chuckled and shook her head at Charlie as she buried her head in Brax's shoulder and groaned softly, embarrassed at the amount of mocking that her daughter could inflict on her.

"I think it's completely healthy." Brax winked at them, chuckling at the disgusted looks he received from Casey and Ruby as they shook their heads and grimaced, gritting their teeth together, "I am simply telling my gorgeous fiancé how much I love her."

"We already know you do, we here you at least once a day." Ruby commented wittily, flashing a brief teasing smile at Charlie and Brax.

"That's the sign of a loving relationship, you should be happy your parents are so in love Rubes." Brax encouraged, kissing Charlie's forehead gently.

"Yeah Rubes god." Charlie rolled her eyes and laughed as her daughter

"You know at least if it really 'bothers' you that much, you'll have a good nights sleep today."

"There are a lot of nights needed to make up for the racket in this house." Casey quipped, reaching round Ruby and grabbing a croissant that lay in the breadbasket on the side and shoveling it into his mouth hungrily.

"Well think about it even more you have a whole two weeks whilst we're on honeymoon to sleep as much as you want." Brax said with false happiness, putting his thumbs up to the pair of them.

"Yeah 'sleep'" Charlie said sarcastically, putting her thumbs up in quotation marks and glaring at Brax unimpressed as she spoke.

"Excuse me mother I don't know what you're implying there." Ruby replied with pure innocence as she battered her eyelashes under fluttering lids.

"Just make sure no furniture's innocent little image is tarnished whilst we're away."

"What you don't know won't hurt." Ruby smirked, taking the croissant off of Casey and biting a chunk out of it before handing it back to him, giggling at his jaw dropped and unimpressed face. She tapped him on the cheeks playfully as she walked by him and slumped into the sofa opposite Brax and Charlie, "Your words not mine." Ruby said with a teasing forced smile.

"Besides is there any piece of furniture that hasn't been touched by your antics" Casey piped up, pointing his fingers between

"What you don't know won't hurt you." Charlie teased back, glaring at Ruby jokingly, raising her eyebrows at her daughter to agree with her.

"There's not much I don't know that's the problem." Ruby cringed, taking a sharp intake of breath before pecking Casey on the cheek as he sat down beside her and both of them laughed as Charlie's cheeks once again went pink.

"Hey leave my baby girl alone." Brax said instantly, coming to Charlie's defense, wrapping his arm around her protectively before he realized what he just said and his face went red with embarrassment. Casey burst out laughing unable to hold back the laughter, Brax didn't say anything, he merely buried his head into Charlie's shoulder, the reality dawning on him that he would now voluntarily be made himself the centre of jokes for his bucks night.

"Don't laugh Case." Brax said adamantly, rubbing his face with his hands as it dawned on him how much the boys were gonna take the mick out of him.

"You dropped yourself in it there." Casey got out between his fits of laughter, clapping his hands in triumph as he looked at Brax's embarrassed face, "I'm so telling the boys this tonight." He laughed even louder as Brax looked at Charlie who bit her lip at him before kissing his cheek softly, trying not to giggle at his comment.

"Excuse me but really I'm the one that should be laughing." "I get regular sex, at least once a day, which you already know with a beautiful woman who I love and who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Brax commented, all four of them failing to notice the familiar figures at the door trying to restrain their laughter,

"Excuse me whilst I go and get my violin," Heath snorted with laughter from the doorway. His grin failing to cease as Charlie curled into Brax's chest and Brax kissed her hairline as her cheeks turned pink, Brax's swiftly turning the same colour "And don't worry I'll just cover Darc's ears until this get's PG rated again hey?" he quipped up, gesturing to Darc who frowned at him as she tried to fight his hands off of her ears.

"Hey B!" Charlie called, keeping her head buried into Brax's chest, determined not to let anyone see her crimson cheeks, Bianca laughed as Charlie lifted her hand and waved it in their general direction.

"Baby girl…" Heath pondered, sighing at his brother before clapping him on his shoulder jokingly, "She's so got you whipped mate." He chuckled, nudging Charlie who hugged Brax tighter at Heaths comment, her hair tumbling over her face and falling down Brax's chest in light curls.

"Darryl Braxton in love who'd have thought we'd see the day." Heath sighed contentedly, sinking into the couch as he tilted his head back up to the ceiling, her chuckled as Brax scoffed and settled back into the couch, "I'm not gonna lie though, I'm happy for you mate." Heath said honestly, smiling at both Brax and Charlie sincerely as he spoke.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Remind me Heath why did I ask you to be in charge of this?" Brax asked as he rummaged through the fridge, whipping out 3 cans of beer and passing one to Heath and Casey. Casey looked at Heath gob smacked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as his brother looked at his and Brax's faces smugly.

"You want to go to a golf course…for my stags do?" Brax said slowly, his eyes unblinking as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Charlie who snuggled her head into his chest as he outstretched his arm around her.

"A gold course?" Casey questioned, his eyebrows reaching new heights as Heath nodded triumphantly,

Brax scoffed and turned to Bianca, "You've changed him." He spoke solemnly, shaking his head lightly from side to side at Heath.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother." Casey piped up, a smile ceasing to rise on his face as Heath chuckled and ran his fingers over the rim of his beer bottle.

Bianca tilted her head from side to side, pondering for a moment, "At least we know the majority of people there will be lesbians." She concluded, giggling as Charlie laughed lightly at her comment.

"Stereotype!" Ruby sung as she leant down onto Casey's chest, their hands intertwining on her stomach as her head rested into the crook of his neck.

"Dad says that's a better reason to go." Darcy quipped in, glancing up from her phone and looking between each of the adults as Charlie and Bianca looked at Heath incriminatingly and Casey and Brax looked at Heath with sly grins on their faces.

Heath looked at Darc with his mouth agape, trying not to laugh as Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and bit her lip to restrain her giggles, "Darc stop grassing me up! I thought we were a team buddy?" Heath exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"We are Dad, but it's time for revenge when you don't let me paint your toenails." Darcy protested, folding her arms and tutting at him, giving him the full works and shaking her head as well.

"I just didn't like the colour!" Heath proclaimed innocently,

Darcy rolled her eyes and glared at him cheekily, "I told you it would compliment your eyes!"

Heath nodded and glanced back to her, ignoring Brax and Casey's laughter, "I know and in hindsight you were probably right, you always are." Heath agreed,

Darcy nodded triumphantly, "That's it dad, you know it makes sense." She grinned.

Bianca scoffed and slapped Heaths thigh as he leant forward and high fived his daughter, "She runs this place." Bianca commented, raising her eyebrows at Heath,

"She does not!" Heath insisted, allowing his daughter to kiss his cheek as she walked by him and into the kitchen to get herself a glass of juice.

"Are you blind?" Bianca exclaimed, turning to face him on the couch, her left hand resting on the back of the couch with her hand embedding itself in her hair. She sighed as Heath refused to back down, "Look at this" she said to Charlie and Brax, looking over at Darc as she stood by the sink, her little skirt rising up her legs slightly as she leant over the tap and ran the water. "Darc don't you think that skirts a tad small for you? Honey, what do you think of your daughters skirt." She asked Heath who looked over at Darc and smiled at his daughter as she battered her eyelashes innocently at him,

"Aw it looks really cute sweetheart." Heath gushed, throwing a glare at Brax and Casey who laughed at him as Bianca slapped his chest playfully,

"No, that's way too short, people know you're a girl Darc you don't need to prove it to them." She insisted, cocking an eyebrow at Charlie who chuckled and nuzzled her head into Brax's shoulder blade, kissing along it softly before he dipped his head down to her level and kissed her delicately, his hand tracing slow patterns on her shoulder.

"You have a problem with the way I'm raising her, you talk to me." Heath commented as he looked at Bianca who still gave him a stern look.

"I am." Bianca said, raising her voice slightly,

"I don't wanna hear it." Heath yelled, causing Ruby to chuckled from the couch her and Casey lay strewn across on.

"Ah Heath the irony of your words there." Charlie chuckled, her laughter only growing as Heath threw her a confused look at the unfamiliar literary vocabulary she used.

He sighed as Bianca nudged him and kissed his lips softly. "Okay, look, I was out of control growing up, there, you know, I said it." She commented, holding her hands up in surrender as Heath threw her a surprised look "I just don't want our kids to make the same bad mistakes I made. If Darcy never wakes up on a beach on the Gold coast half naked, I've done my job." She concluded,

"Our job." Heath corrected,

Bianca nodded and tilted her head from side to side, "Right, I've done our job."

Their argumentative conversation was interrupted as the front door was pushed open and the pitter-patter of feet echoed into the room.

"Girls come on lets move!" Tilly called back, smiling innocently at each of the Braxton's as she jumped on the sofa next to Brax and Charlie who instantly started tickling her. Heath let out a haughty laugh as he saw whom Tilly was referring to.

"I'm sorry, we would have gotten here sooner, but this one had a wardrobe crisis." Marcus exclaimed, pointing to Cam who held his arms in the air overdramatically,

"I had to find a shirt which spoke 'mature hen girl' it's a very difficult task." He said, gesturing down his body to show off his pink paisley shirt.

Marcus sighed and looked at Charlie exasperatingly, "You do not want our problems." He said dismissively. Chuckling as the rest of the room erupted with laughter and Tilly tutted at her fathers before settling in between Brax and Charlie and started to inform them on her long days at school.

"Cheryl honey come on!" Jay called as he entered the house, high fiving Heath as he walked in before he shook Brax's hand and kissed Charlie's cheek as he walked over to them both.

"I am always on time. It's easy for me, 'cause I'm organized. Not my girlfriend. You think growing up in a place full of death squads and drunk uncles she'd learn to run faster." Jay commented, each of them laughing at his comment and then a flustered Cheryl as she half walked half ran into the house, running her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't find our house keys, thought I'd left them at home for a second there. So, what were we talking about?" She panted, sighing as Jay turned to each of them and raised his eyebrows,

"You see my point?" he asked, "Honey you need a system." He commented, rubbing his hand gently over Cheryl's knee as she slumped down on the couch beside him. He looped an arm around her waist and lingered his hand over her coat pocket for a moment before loosening his grip slightly as she turned to face him.

She scoffed and shook her head at him, "I have a system. I put things down and then I remember where I put them." She squawked adamantly, nudging his chest half seriously half jokingly,

Jay pondered for a moment, "And that's preferable to, say, putting the keys in the key holder that just happens to look like a large key?" he suggested, widening his eyes at her for a brief moment at her before she threw him an unimpressed look. She sighed and began to take her coat off, pausing as a faint rattling could be heard in her pocket, Tilly giggled at Jay as he grinned and winked at her when Cheryl pulled out the house keys from her coat pocket.

"Tell me the truth, Jay. Did you just put the keys in my coat pocket." Cheryl raised her eyebrows as Jay shook his head innocently, along with Tilly who he gently nudged to stop her from shaking her head. Cheryl sighed and looked be "I won't be mad." Cheryl promised, shooting Brax a look as he scoffed and subtly warned Jay from telling the truth.

"In order to prove a point, I may have just slipped the keys..." Jay started before being cut off by Cheryl punching him repeatedly in the arm jokingly.

"I knew it!" She yelled,

"Why did I give you such a big watch?" Jay winced, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him.

"Because it's very pretty." Darcy piped up, smiling as her dad put his thumbs up at her.

"Why, Jay? What point were you trying to make?" Cheryl asked glaring at him through stony eyes.

"I just wanted you to be more organized. You can be a little scatterbrained sometimes." Jay chuckled innocently.

"You are the one whose brains are going to be scattered! Someone hand me a gun!" Cheryl yelled, still keeping a serious face on as everyone else started laughing,

"Legend mum!" Heath laughed, leaning his head onto Bianca's shoulder as they watched Cheryl and Jay squabble between each other.

"You haven't got to the end of the day yet." Brax quipped in from the sidelines,

"Any advice?" Jay whispered back chuckling as Brax nodded, both of them ignoring Cheryl as she raised her eyebrows at their little man-to-man conversation.

"Get her drunk, a few strong cocktails should do it, once she's blacked out your good for a few hours." Brax laughed, high fiving Jay before leaning back over to Charlie and Tilly.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I don't want to leave you." Charlie groaned as Bianca had finally managed to drag her out of the house. Bianca lingered in the doorway as Brax enveloped Charlie in his arms and pulled her to him tightly, his arms snaking their way around her waist and her head burying into his neck. Bianca rolled her eyes as she heard her giggle; Brax was obviously thinking impure thoughts. Charlie chuckled and tilted her head towards Bianca as she made impatient coughing noises in the doorway.

"Anyone would think I'm dragging you away for a month." Bianca shouted as Charlie leant up to kiss Brax softly on the lips, their arms still wrapped tightly around each other, not wanting to let go.

"I'm going against my will, technically this is kidnapping!" Charlie yelled back before turning back to Brax, a huge smile adorning her face as his lips met hers.

"Guys come on, this is getting sickly now." Ruby grimaced from the doorway, trying to stifle a laugh as Brax cheekily lowered his hands down to Charlie's bum and squeezed it softly, whenever she complained about their affectionate displays, he'd try and wind her up even more.

"I love you, you know that?" Brax whispered as Charlie placed her hands on the palms of his chest, pulling away from him slowly, nodding with a faint smile. Bianca felt her heart flutter, Heath always told her he loved her, but it never seemed to be how Brax said it, in their household it seemed to be said like 'chuck me the TV remote' was; it failed to have a greater meaning and was just tossed into the air. You could feel the emotion burning off of Brax and Charlie when they told each other. You felt like you were intruding on an intimate privacy that was shielded off from everyone else. But Charlie and Brax had always been like that, they had a privacy that had only ever been exuded and revealed properly between them. Their relationship started as a secret and the depths of the emotional side of it were still kept secret. Bianca longed to know what it felt like to have such intimate privacies kept between the two of you, to have that relationship where you both know what you are thinking without any words needing to be spoken, she longed to have that bond.

"I love you too." Charlie whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes and placing a small kiss on his lips, moaning gently as his met hers in the uttermost softest of kisses, his lips lingering on hers, not wanting to let her go before she reluctantly breaking away before his arms had the chance to settle her into the warmth of his body.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she turned around to see Ruby and Casey kissing on the porch, whilst a patient Bianca held open the front door. "This is getting sickly now." Charlie teased, mimicking her daughters voice from earlier.

"I'll see you later yeah?" Ruby said to Casey as Charlie began to drag her from the house.

"No you won't." Charlie said firmly turning around and crossing her arms adamantly.

Ruby frowned and looked between Casey and Charlie, "And why would that be?" She asked, mimicking her mother's actions and folding her arms over her chest.

"I can't see Brax, which means you can't see Case." Charlie said, trying not to laugh as Bianca chuckled and Brax laughed from the doorway.

Casey widened his eyes and shook his head, "We're not getting married though!" He protested, pulling Ruby to him.

"It'll give you good practice." Charlie teased,

"But mum-" Ruby began.

"No buts, you guys aren't spending your night with your other halves whilst I'm in a big lonely double bed." Charlie said adamantly winking at Brax as he groaned at the thought of her in a double bed, the other side already calling at to him, Charlie watched and giggled as her daughter stomped her foot reluctantly.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Ruby said, pointing a stern finger at her mother.

Charlie bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to laugh, "You won't you love me too much." She grinned, pulling Ruby into a brief hug before the girls and Cam and Marcus piled into the car.

* * *

**Woo it's the wedding soon! I thought it was only fitting that Cheryl and the rest of the family turned up for the wedding (and of course had a bit of banter!)**

**Please review it brightens my day! :D x**

**Oh and before I forget, I updated 'Now You See Her' last week for those of you that didn't know (I think there was a problem with e-mail updates when I sent the chapter out!) **


End file.
